End Game:Destiny's End
by Red Rover
Summary: The 02 season of digimon are fighting Ken, the Digimon Emperor, when the time line shifts, bringing them to a world where Ladydevimon rules. You must read the epic End Game first. This takes place before Kimeramon creation in 02.
1. The Lost War

Izzy walked to the nearest security port in one of the buildings. He scowled as he looked around him. The forest around his city was ablaze, half his buildings were damaged, most beyond repair. Luckily for him, this building and all it's computers were still functional. "Okay, give me a report!" He talked roughly in the counsel. His compound was hanging in tatters, from the battles and explosion. They could be fixed of course, but it was an inconvenience to him.  
  
Myotismon spoke first. "The children Yolei and Sora, as well as their digimon have been taken care off. Quite tasty girls, I am feeling much better after that run in with their Cody."  
  
"Don't worry about him." Delta-Cody spoke through the council. His breath was a little strangled. Izzy was impressed the child was alive, let alone battling after being attacked by their Cody, the drugs, and being drained of a few pints of blood from Myotismon. "A sword is no match for a gun. Got his digimon too."  
  
"And Gabumon's atoms, along with Wargreymon as you know." Lillymon spoke. "It's a shame. They were so cute. Don't know what's wrong with Gamma though. He seemed a bit ticked I iced his traitorous digimon. Oh yeah. Killed that bitch Mimi to." Lillymon said as almost an afterthought.  
  
"And I took care of Joe and Gomamon." Izzy rubbed his hair. "So where's the rest? Ken, Sam, Davis, Kari, and TK, plus their digimon, including Wizardmon."  
  
"Maybe they ran off?" Myotismon suggested. "It would be prudent, they are completely out-classed."  
  
"That would show intelligence." Izzy responded. "And digidestined always allow emotion to override common sense." Izzy turned to his monitors. "So where are they?" Most of the monitors were down, simply because half the buildings were damaged and destroyed. "Hmmmm." Izzy prided himself on his observational skills. Of course, that was mostly become of his unique brain from his parents, Ladydevimon and Devimon. In the lab he had kept Kari in, the clock read 1:45 pm. It was now well past that. "Very clever Ken. An infinite loop of the surveillance tape. Very clever indeed." Izzy got up. "Meet back at the lab of the main council building. The remaining digidestined are there. I want Kari alive! The others, kill them."  
  
"It looks like Izzy figured out our plans." Sam remarked as he looked at the monitors. Izzy was advancing on the black building, now fully aware of their location.  
  
Ken was sweating as he frantically typed at the keyboard. "I need more time!"  
  
"We're on it!" Davis shouted. "Come on TK!"  
  
"I am going to." Wizardmon announced. "I have to stop who was once my friend." Wizardmon looked at Gatomon and smiled. "To save who is my friend now."  
  
"We're on it!" Patamon shouted. The Crest of Hope should help him digivolve to Magnangemon. At least, he hoped.  
  
"Patamon, Veemon." The two turned to Gatomon. Gatomon looked towards the two. From Patamon, then Veemon and back again. "Please be careful."  
  
"We will, din't worry!" Veemon smiled nervously.  
  
"You just protect Kari." Patamon flew down the halls. TK and Davis followed suit, running after their digimon allies.  
  
Wizardmon lagged behind. He bent over to Gatomon. "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Gatomon sighed. "I know they both love me. And I can't bare to hurt either of them."  
  
"You are one of the most honorable digimon I've ever met." Wizardmon bent over and kissed Gatomon on the cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you Gatomon. I wish we could have gotten to know one another more."  
  
"Wizardmon don't say.." Gatomon pleaded, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have to go help our friends." Wizardmon turned and went after everyone else, knowing that he would never see her again.  
  
Izzy walked up to the black building with the gold pentagram embroidered on the doors. The doors burst open, as Flamedramon and Angemon jumped out. "You will not win!" Flamedramon pointed a claw at Izzy.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how often I proved that statement wrong." Izzy smiled slyly.  
  
"Regardless, we shall defend this post to out last breath." Angemon was getting ready to digivolve again. Magnangemon would be the greatest line of defense.  
  
"You now our power Izzy." TK shouted. "And you know we won't give up!"  
  
"That's right!" Gatomon shouted from behind the two.  
  
Flamedramon turned partly around. "Gatomon! You should be up with Kari you can't even digivolve!"  
  
"I know." Gatomon walked over to Angemon. "But I couldn't let the digimon I love face Izzy alone." Gatomon nuzzled against Angemon's leg.  
  
Flamedramon saw Gatomon rub her paw up the surprised Angemon's leg. He gritted his teeth so hard it hurt. The spires hit him a moment afterwards. "I WARNED YOU!" Flamedramon growled. Izzy became a non-issue as of now  
  
"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted. He could see the black spires taking control.  
  
Angemon gasped. He was wondering why would Gatomon deliberately provoke Flamedramon, and then saw the flash of gold from Gatomon's tail. The gold ring. The one Gatomon lost. "You're Alpha!" Angemon jumped back, and swung at Gatomon with his golden staff.  
  
"Duh!" Alpha-Gatomon flipped backwards avoiding the blow. "How many times are you going to fall for the same trick?"  
  
"I see we're up and about." Izzy remarked at Alpha-Gatomon.  
  
"Just needed a little cat nap. That Armadillomon caught me off guard. Getting hurt by a rookie. How humiliating! But I'm back." Alpha-Gatomon purred as Flamedramon advanced on Angemon. "Besides, it's time to see things get interesting."  
  
Angemon was now facing Flamedramon. "Flamedramon, listen to me! Do not let anger control you!"  
  
"Gatomon was mine!" Flamedramon was well beyond logic. "Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Oh this is far to entertaining to interrupt." Izzy chuckled as a fireball spewed from Flamedramon's hands.  
  
Angemon dove to side as searing bursts of fire missed him. TK and Davis hit the dirt as fire seared above them. "Flamedramon!" Davis screamed, his words having no effect.  
  
Flamedramon sprung forward with his powerful legs taking Angemon to the ground. "Should have left her alone!" Flamedramon rammed his fist forward.  
  
Angemon moved his head to the left as the claws imbedded in the ground. Angemon kicked up, and threw Flamedramon back on his feet. "Flamedramon, please listen! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"The feeling is NOT mutual!" Flamedramon leapt forward again. Angemon flew straight up. Flamedramon landed on the ground, and launched himself upwards.  
  
"TK!" Davis shouted. "We've got to calm Flamedramon down before.." Davis turned to TK and gasped.  
  
Myotismon had TK by the throat, holding him up. The ultimate was a mess, his clothes ripped, with horrific wounds on his neck and torso from Cody. His face was scorched as well with several burns. TK had his hands on Myotismon's lips, to keep himself from choking. Myotismon's second hand shot out, and grabbed Davis. "You'll do nothing of the sort. This battle amuses me also."  
  
Angemon flew back as Flamedramon ascended on him. Flamedramon overshot Angemon, ending up about twenty feet over Angemon's head. "Flamedramon we have more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Fire Rockin!" Flamedramon's body was enveloped in flame. He dived on to Angemon full force, the skies flashing as the dragon collided with his target. The two landed on the ground in a fury of flames.  
  
Angemon got to his feet unsteadily. He had been trying not to fight back, but words here having no effect. Yet he could not bring himself to hurt his anger filled friend. Perhaps the artificial anger Flamedramon was experiencing could be used to his advantage. "Flamedramon, why do you hate me?"  
  
"Because you keep persisting in going after Gatomon!" Flamedramon growled as his fist burst into flame.  
  
"I have no interest in Gatomon!" Angemon lied. "It's Alpha-Gatomon, she's the one who is keeping you and Gatomon apart! If it was not for her, you and Gatomon would be together as we speak!"  
  
"You're...you're right!" Flamedramon roared. He turned to Alpha-Gatomon, who was standing next to Izzy. "This is your fault!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Alpha-Gatomon cocked an eye. "Someone's a little touchy."  
  
"You tricked me for the last time, you COPYCAT!" Flamedramon growled and leapt forward. Alpha-Gatomon jumped straight up on to the ledge of the nearby building. Flamedramon was up an after her in a heartbeat.  
  
Flamedramon landed on the roof, seeing Alpha-Gatomon bound to an even higher building. Flamedramon leapt up after her, landing a split second after her on the particularly high skyscraper. The wind whipped around the two combatants; bring the smell of burning rubble in to the air. Flamedramon took a step forward, growling in rage. "Now you die!"  
  
"Not yet." Someone tapped on Flamedramon shoulder. Flamedramon turned around, just in time to be socked under the chin by Lillymon. "Some men do not know how to treat a lady." Lillymon watched Flamedramon skid over the ceiling.  
  
"Isn't that the truth Epsilon?" Alpha-Gatomon purred as she walked over to Flamedramon, clicking her claws together. "One lone warrior, against impossible odds. That would make a good epic story." Alpha-Gatomon traced her sharp claws across Flamedramon's leg, then up his body to his neck. "Except this plot has a surprise twist." Alpha-Gatomon began to apply pressure. "The hero dies."  
  
"Magical Gi!" Lightning arced from the skies, connecting with Alpha-Gatomon who screamed as she went flying back. "One more plot twist!" A robed figure shouted from the sky.  
  
"Who's the midget with the stick?" Lillymon smirked as Wizardmon landed next to Flamedramon.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon shook off the blast. "An old friend." Alpha-Gatomon stumbled a little. She never was the best at taking a hit, her main defense was the fact she was too fast and small to be hit. That and the fact most enemies of hers didn't live long enough to attack.  
  
"Not very friendly now is he?" Lillymon smiled. "But he is cute."  
  
Wizardmon helped Flamedramon to his feet. "Are you all right?"  
  
"The copy cat dies!" Flamedramon roared as soon as his senses recovered, and he leapt at Alpha-Gatomon again.  
  
"Accursed spires!" Wizardmon groaned. Even in his dark cell, the black spires exploits reached him.  
  
"I don't know." Lillymon walked up behind Wizardmon. "They do make for a good show..."  
  
Wizardmon aimed his staff at Lillymon as he whirled around. The staff cackled with energy. "Be gone foul Council member!"  
  
"Make me." Lillymon smirked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Magical Gi!" Lightning arced from the golden staff, hitting the roof.  
  
Lillymon however flew straight up, her arms still crossed. "And the fun begins!" Lillymon smiled.  
  
"Fire Punch!" Flamedramon's fist seared towards Alpha-Gatomon.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon dodged and slid under Flamedramon's feet. She was moving a little slower; Wizardmon's blast had taken a lot out of her. Flamedramon moved quickly, and managed to catch Alpha-Gatomon in the side with his tail. "Ooff!" Alpha-Gatomon rolled, ending up on her feet. "Hey."  
  
"Witch!" Flamedramon sprung forward using his massively powerful legs. Alpha-Gatomon didn't have time to move, and was snatched between Flamedramon's claws. She was yanked of her feet and held at eye level. "Gatomon is mine! I love her! And you'll pay for i!" An odd feeling was coming over Flamedramon, his rage subsiding. Flamedramon looked down.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled as the claws around her neck tightened. "Two boys loving the same girl. a tragedy isn't it?" Flamedramon just growled. "You want Gatomon, but she only things of you as a friend. Nothing more.. You want more.." Gatomon made a soft purr. "And I can give you that."  
  
Meanwhile, Lillymon and Wizardmon where still battling in the sky. "Come on mystic man!" Lillymon dodged to the left as a blaze of lightening surged by her. She had yet to uncross her arms, Wizardmon wasn't nearly as powerful as she was.  
  
"Fire ball!" Wizardmon flung a ball of light at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon flew straight up her arms still were crossed. "Now what did Gatomon see in you to keep you all to herself?"  
  
"Silence!" Wizardmon lunged forward, intent on bringing the staff down on her flowered head. Lillymon's foot snapped up, catching him under the jaw. Wizardmon went flying down to the roof. His body smashed into an emergency firewater tank. Wizardmon slid to the ground, drenched as a large hole spewed water all over him. Wizardmon slowly got to his feet, dripping wet. "I will not.yield."  
  
"You aren't the brightest mon in the world are you?" Lillymon landed on the roof, her feet making delicate splashes as she walked in the water. She never had to even uncross her hands. "I'm faster, stronger, powerful, and smarter than you."  
  
Wizardmon pointed his staff at her. "Maybe the first three."  
  
"Oh not that." Lillymon laughed. "That's getting old."  
  
"Then how about a new trick?!" Wizardmon flew up, and jammed his staff in the inch deep water. "Magical Gi!"  
  
Lillymon screamed as the electricity coursed through her body, the voltage channelled through her body from the conductive water. "Son of a." Lillymon stumbled.  
  
"Yah!" Wizardmon leapt forward, the staff connecting with the side of Lillymon's stomach.  
  
Lillymon went skidding across the roof, becoming drenched. "Cheap!"  
  
"Silence!" Wizardmon came down from the skies. Lillymon brought up her hands just in time to catch the staff. Lillymon strained as Wizardmon pushed down with all his strength. "Your retribution is at hand!"  
  
Flamedramon was still confused, holding Alpha-Gatomon in his claws, but unable to kill her. He was intrguied, the evil digimon said she could help him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me kill Angemon. No one will blame you, and you can have Gatomon all to yourself.." Gatomon smiled as her tail slowly reached around Flamedramon's free hand, almost with out notice.  
  
"And how can I trust you?" Flamedramon sneered, his claws starting to get quite hot for the young feline.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "You can't." Flamedramon was about to ask what Alpha-Gatomon was talking about, when in one fluid motion, Alpha-Gatomon twisted his arm with her tail with surprising strength, catching him complete off guard. Flamedramon's mouth flew wide as his own claws were rammed through his chest. "Ahhh." Flamedramon wheezed.  
  
"Dumb digimon." Alpha-Gatomon dropped from his weakened grip. "You should have deleted me when you had the chance." Alpha-Gatomon blew a kiss at the pain ridden armoured dragon. "No second chances in this game."  
  
"Sorry.Davis." Flamedramon fell back. The pain had forced the spires mind warping effects from his dying body. "I.. failed.you.all."  
  
Flamedramon burst apart in a flurry of blue, Alpha-Gatomon falling to the roof as the body disappeared from in front her. "Bye bye blue boy." Alpha- Gatomon watched as the blue molecules completely disappeared.  
  
Lillymon grimaced. She and Wizardmon had been grappling for some time now. Wizardmon had taken a chunk out of her stamina with the lightening, and he seemed to be fighting with an almost unprecedented fury. Both combatants were soaked from the shattered water tower. "Your sins have got up with you, vile council member!" Wizardmon was on top gripping his magical staff.  
  
"All you heroes like to talk!" Lillymon was having trouble holding Wizardmon back. Wizardmon had weakened her more than she'd care to admit.  
  
"Enough talk. Now it is time to FIGHT!" Wizardmon pushed down.  
  
Lillymon moved her head suddenly to the left, the spiked sun jamming into the ground. "I won't be beaten by you!" Lillymon announced.  
  
Wizardmon took one hand of his staff, and jammed it into Lillymon's face. "Fireball!"  
  
Lillymon screamed as a supernova of light burst in her eyes. She grabbed her eyes and began writhing on the ground as her eyes burned in pain. "DAMN BASTARD!"  
  
Wizardmon ripped his staff out of the ground. "Your time is!"  
  
THWACK! A powerful kick in the center of Wizardmon's stomach caused the staff to fly from his grasp as he was wrenched off Lillymon. Wizardmon rolled over the water-strewn roof, coming to a stop. "No, she has years left." Alpha-Gatomon smirked as she watched Wizardmon rest against the wall. "You on the other hand seem to be running out of time." She turned to Lillymon, who was on her knees, rubbing her eyes. "Come on Lillymon. I took him out as Gatomon. Twice now." Alpha-Gatomon rubbed her ears. "I didn't even need my ultimate Angewomon form." Alpha-Gatomon hadn't recovered enough from Armadillomon and Wizardmon's attacks to digivolve again. But her Gatomon form was more than sufficient.  
  
"That's because I trusted you." Wizardmon got weakly to his feet, preparing to face two of the most powerful digimon left on earth. He picked up his staff, taking a deep breath. Flamedramon must be dead. He was all that stood between these two and the lab.  
  
Lillymon's eyes cleared as she stood up as well. "Damn cheap shots!" Spots still swam in front of her eyes. "You will pay for that!"  
  
Wizardmon slowly backed up, holding his staff high as the two digimon advanced. He knew before he fought this battle he hadn't a chance. But Ken needed time, and Wizardmon knew every second counted. "I've paid for my mistake a thousand times over. The mistake of trusting you Alpha."  
  
"Not even Gatomon anymore?" Alpha-Gatomon coyly laughed. "Let me guess. That pale imitation of me got to you."  
  
"She is more than you could ever hope to be." Wizardmon took a step back, and stumbled.  
  
"Oh please. That pussy never lasted five seconds against me. I am stronger, more powerful, and of course." Alpha-Gatomon ran her tail in front of her. "I am much better looking." Alpha-Gatomon suddenly was hit with a flash of insight. "That's why you're defending the feline wuss. She got to you!" Alpha-Gatomon began to laugh. "I know you always wanted me as your girlfriend, but geeze, even a scarred face dwarf like yourself can do better!"  
  
Wizardmon's eyes burned with rage. The spires hit him full force. "DIE!" Wizardmon leapt at Alpha-Gatomon, his aches and pain disappearing as an adrenal rage filled him.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon leapt to the side. "And there's the black spires!" Alpha- Gatomon brought up her tail to strike Wizardmon on the face, planning on putting him down with one quick blow.  
  
Wizardmon's gloved hand moved quickly, grasping the tail. In a surge of strength, he pulled Alpha-Gatomon forward, ramming the butt off his staff in her forehead. Alpha-Gatomon went flying out of his grip, landing on her back in the ankle deep water. Wizardmon lifted his staff back up. "For Kari and Gatomon!" Wizardmon announced as he brought his staff down on the unconscious digimon.  
  
A strong hand grabbed the staff, inches from deleting Gatomon. "Did we forget about me?" Lillymon smiled. A powerful backhand across Wizardmon's face tore the sun rod from his grip. "Not bad. You got Alpha, and nearly me. Not bad at all for champion. But I got my second wind."  
  
Wizardmon was on his hands and knees, rubbing his jaw. "One or a hundred, nothing will keep me from my vengeance!" Wizardmon go up, now weaponless, and leapt at Lillymon, charging another fireball in his hands.  
  
"Now you sound like Izzy!" Lillymon grabbed Wizardmon's glowing hand, and twisted it backwards. "I knew some viral aspect lay in you, the way you back shot Alpha like that."  
  
"Release me!" Wizardmon sneered as he struggled, only to be thrown forward off balance. He turned, just as Lillymon's foot spun out, catching Wizardmon on the side of his head with a roundhouse kick. His hat came flying off, and he went flying into the wreckage of the water tower.  
  
Wizardmon slumped in the wet twisted metal. He blinked his eyes, the black spires mind warping effects starting to leave him. Lillymon hovered just in front of him. "You heartless, soulless creature."  
  
Lillymon's hands morphed, forming them into her flower cannon. "Yeah, yeah. Any more last words?"  
  
Wizardmon smiled through the pain. "Just a few. Your time is up." Wizardmon chuckled, turning into a cough.  
  
"No no no." Lillymon shook her head. "That's my line." Lillymon's cannon charged.  
  
"You'll see." Wizardmon took a deep breath. "You'll see."  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired. Wizardmon was consumed in a blast of energy and light. His breath left him as he broke up into his individual molecules. Lillymon landed as Wizardmon's completely broke up. "What the hell was that supposed to mean? Damn noble digimon. You'd think the world revolved around them." Lillymon twirled in a circle. "When the world revolves around me!" A sudden tiredness filled Lillymon. "Oh.not now." Lillymon turned bright and slowly shrank. Her rookie Palmon form took place.  
  
"Blast!" Palmon stopped her green rooted foot. "I wasn't paying attention. My energy is completely drained." Palmon looked over the rooftop several stories up. "Well, looks like I'll be taking the stairs." Palmon walked over to where Alpha-Gatomon still lay stunned. "Come on you." Palmon slung Alpha-Gatomon over her shoulder, using her vines to keep her on her back. "Let's get going. It's not like Izzy needs us now." Palmon walked over to the roof exit. "It's not like Angemon had a chance. Too bad. He was kinda cute."  
  
Angemon hoped Flamedramon would be all right as he disappeared over the rooftop, but he had his own problems now. "ANGEMON!" Angemon turned around. Myotismon had TK and Davis by the shirt collars. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Quiet!" Myotismon threw TK and Davis into the wall, stunning them both.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Golden energy splashed on Myotismon chest, driving him back. He was still not up to full strength, after being seriously injured by Cody and battling Aquilamon and Garudomon. When he finally came to a stop, colliding with the wall, he slumped to the ground. Angemon felt a twinge of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Izzy regarded Angemon with red eyes.  
  
"Then let us make it a true fight." Angemon began to glow. "Angemon digivolve to.MAGNANGEMON!" Magnangemon's taller winged form morphed into existence, facing the smaller Izzy.  
  
"Let me guess." Izzy looked over at TK lying against the wall. "That bitch Kari gave him his tag and crest. I should have killed him first." Izzy looked back at Magnangemon. "But he can go second."  
  
"You have become corrupted Izzy, more so than I could imagine." Magnangemon loomed over Izzy.  
  
"Flattery will accomplish nothing." Izzy's aura cackled with living dark energy. "Besides, you are still an ultimate, you haven't a chance!" Izzy punctuated his sentence by flinging a massive burst of energy from his hand, straight towards Magnangemon.  
  
Magnangemon dodged to the left, the blast sheering off two feathers from the tip of one of his wings. The energy blade to his sword extended as he pushed of the ground with his feet. "You will pay for you heinous deeds!" Magnangemon aimed his blade at Izzy as he flew full force.  
  
Izzy's hands moved like lightning as he grabbed Magnangemon's sword arm. "I'm faster than you realize!" Izzy threw Magnangemon to the ground, the pavement shaking with the impact. Izzy twisted his arm, causing Magnangemon to scream. Izzy slammed a foot on Magnangemon's neck, and pointed his fist at Magnangemon. "That was quick."  
  
"I am not finished yet!" Twisting his arm near to the breaking point, Magnangemon managed to loosen Izzy's grip slightly. Magnangemon brought his shield hard on Izzy's face. Izzy stumbled back, and Magnangemon swiped at him with his sword arm.  
  
Izzy dodged to right, and kneed Magnangemon in the gut. "Close, but no digidestined! It's not like you can penetrate my shield!" Izzy laughed as Magnangemon stumbled back. Suddenly, Izzy felt something warm drip down his face. Izzy slowly brought his hand to his cheek. It came back with a drop of blood on the fingertip.  
  
"Not as invulnerable as you thought?" Magnangemon pointed his sword at Izzy.  
  
Izzy clenched his fist tight. "You dare to CUT me!?!" Izzy growled. Magnangemon's sword could pierce his aura. That made him a great threat. "I will destroy you for that!"  
  
Magnangemon flew in the air, pointing his sword to the heavens. "Not today! Gate of Destiny!" Magnangemon drew a circle with his sword, and an archaic gate appeared.  
  
"Annoying pest!" Izzy flew up in the air as the gate opened. "Delete already!" Izzy fired another pulse of black energy from his hands as Magnangemon flew away from the gate. The energy fired at Magnangemon suddenly shifted, pulled and then swallowed by Magnangemon's creation.  
  
Izzy turned and faced Magnangemon, when he felt an odd tugging. The Gate of destiny was fully open, and was pulling on Izzy's dark aura. "Now Izzy, face your retribution!" Magnangemon brought his sword down on Izzy.  
  
Izzy scowled as he caught Magnangemon by the wrists. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Izzy grimaced as Magnangemon pushed him back, closer to the gaping gate.  
  
"I am afraid you will!" With a serge of energy, Magnangemon pushed down, sending Izzy backward. Izzy was now a few inches away from the gate of destiny. His black aura was being sucked away, the energy being swallowed by the hungry portal.  
  
Izzy struggled to keep his ground as the Gate of Destiny threatened to devour him, but the more he struggled the more the gate seemed to tear at him, he flew full force, but still he was being pulled in. "Blasted." Izzy gritted his teeth as his feet were now in the gate. An idea came to Izzy, and he quickly deactivated his powers. Without a viral digimon aspect, the gate would have no need of him. The momentum slackened, but not enough. Izzy was now almost completely in the gate. He grabbed the edge of the circle portal.  
  
Magnangemon watched as Izzy was being sucked into oblivion. His body shuddered a little. "Magnangemon help me!" Izzy screamed.  
  
"After all you've done, all the pain, the misery, the horror!" Magnangemon pointed his sword hand at Izzy.  
  
Izzy's grip was slipping. "Forgive me!" Izzy cried as the Gate of Destiny's doors began to close. Magnangemon watched as the doors were halfway shut, Izzy's fingertips slowly sliding of the round frame. Magnangemon gritted his teeth. "I am sorry!" Izzy screamed as his fingers slipped, and he was hurled towards the abyss.  
  
"NO!" Magnangemon leapt forward, jamming his arm into the almost close gate. He managed to snag the tip of Izzy's cape. Magnangemon yanked with all his strength, pulling Izzy out just as the doors slammed shut. The gate rotated slowly, as it shrunk into nothingness.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Izzy huddled on the ground, shaking.  
  
"I am to." Magnangemon landed in front of the Digimon Emperor. "I nearly did something I would have regretted."  
  
"Actually you did!" Izzy's was on his feet in a heartbeat. Magnangemon didn't have time to react, taking a blast of dark energy in the chest. Magnangemon's screamed, as he was awashed with dark bio-energy.  
  
"I.saved you!" Magnangemon fell to his knees.  
  
"And for that I am thankful." Izzy floated towards Magnangemon and grabbed his hair, pulling him of the ground. Magnangemon tried to defend himself, but Izzy's attack took too much out of him. "Not too thankful though." Izzy placed a palm on Magnangemon's chest. Magnangemon screamed again as the energy sailed straight through him. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Devimon felt, the sudden sensation of being empty was almost as horrible as the pain. The thought didn't last long, as he broke up into a universe of atoms, which slowly disappeared into the sky. "At least I made it expedient." Izzy dismissed Magnangemon's atoms with a wave of his hand. "But you should be proud. You were the first one who even came close to defeating me."  
  
Davis was up, and grabbed TK's arm. He just witnessed Magnangemon demise, and was trying to rouse the injured TK. "Come on TK. We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"Too late." Izzy floated over to the two young boys.  
  
"What happened to you Izzy?" Davis had TK leaning on his shoulder. "How could you do something like that?!"  
  
"Simple." Izzy pointed his hand at the two boys. "Like this."  
  
TK weakly opened his eyes, his head swimming. "What happened?"  
  
"TK." Davis looked at the creature with Izzy's face in front of him. "I am sorry about being a jerk about Kari."  
  
TK eyes cleared, and he recognized the dire circumstance. "Yeah. Me too." TK answered, as Izzy fired.  
  
"My god." Kari's knees buckled as she watched Izzy's grim actions through the monitor. Two of her friends, butchered in a horrific display by someone who was once their friend. "How could." Kari began to cry, holding Gatomon tight.  
  
"He's coming upstairs!" Sam shouted.  
  
"A few more minutes." Ken panted, his fingers moving like lightning.  
  
"You'll have them." Tai got up from his chair and walked to the door.  
  
"TAI NO!" Kari grabbed Tai's arm. "I won't lose you! I won't!"  
  
"Kari." Tai brushed a hand over Kari's tear stained cheek. "Seeing you again is more than I could ever hope. Ever dream." Tai smiled sweetly. "I lost you once. I will not lose you again." Tai bent down to Gatomon. "Take good care of her. She means everything to me."  
  
"I will." Gatomon hugged Tai's leg. "I will."  
  
Tai smiled as he turned back to the door. "I don't know how long I can hold him off. This had better work Ken."  
  
"I'll come with you." Sam walked up to Tai. "Two of us."  
  
"Will make no difference." Tai shook his head. "I am not going to use force. I have another plan." Tai placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Stay here, you're part of our last line of defense."  
  
Sam smiled as he took Tai's hand and shook it. "All right then. Good luck."  
  
"You too. And Kari, no matter what happens." Tai closed his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to Tai." Kari whispered as her big brother disappeared behind the door. Sam bolted the door after Tai left.  
  
Izzy walked down the hall alone. Myotismon was unconscious, Delta-Cody injured, Matt missing, and Alpha-Gatomon and Epsilon detained by Flamedramon and Wizardmon. But Izzy did not need them. There were only two digimon champion protectors left. His aura crackled with every step as he approached the lab. Imagine his surprise when he saw a lone figure sitting in a chair in front of the lab. Izzy laughed. "Out of all the people I expected to see, you were the one I was hoping to meet the most Tai."  
  
Tai didn't answer at first. "All of it." He said after several seconds of stone silence. "Meeting me back at my apartment. Leading me to the TV station. Having Kari die right before my eyes. All of it was you."  
  
"Yes, it was." Izzy coldly answered. "I owed you for leaving me to die back in camp."  
  
"I was a kid god damn it!" Tai got up, flinging the chair across the hall. "A scared kid who panicked when some strange demon woman attacked us!"  
  
"And that gave you the right to push me down, leaving me to my fate!" Izzy countered.  
  
"So why my sister?!" Tai walked up to Izzy. "Why did you have her killed instead of me?!" I was the one who knocked you over! Me! Not Kari!"  
  
"You didn't deserve a quick death." Izzy looked over Tai. "I wanted you to suffer, old friend. I wanted to make your life a living hell. I needed to do something that would eat away at your very being."  
  
"And you succeeded." Tai answered. "My last four years have been a nightmare. I pushed away anyone who tried to help me, even Agumon. You know I haven't even seen my parents? I don't even know if they're alive. How could I face them? Tell them their only daughter Kari, was dead. I guess I believed it was better they never knew the horrible truth. I can't even remember the last four years clearly, my depression was so great."  
  
"And don't think I didn't enjoy that." Izzy smiled. "Turning you into a quivering delusional mass was a highlight of my career." Izzy's eyes turned redder. "But enough chatter." Izzy suddenly got an idea. "Tell you what. You can leave."  
  
"Huh?" Tai regarded Izzy with caution.  
  
"I said, you can leave." Izzy motioned down the hall. "I don't want you. You can go. I'll even spare your beloved Kari. I still need her, now more than ever. Everyone else will die of course."  
  
Tai shook his head. "You know I won't go."  
  
"I know. I just wanted you to choose death willingly. It's not like you have any hope of defeating me." Izzy faced Tai.  
  
Tai knew that. He was just stalling. "I still won't go."  
  
"Still insane?" Izzy pointed his hand at Tai. "I know a cure for that. A bit drastic mind you, but effective none the less."  
  
"You won't kill me." Tai stood his ground.  
  
"Please. I've arranged thousands of executions. I've killed several times today." Izzy's hand crackled with built up power. "Although none as pleasurable as this."  
  
"You made my life a nightmare. You're not going to get any satisfaction killing me quick." Tai held out his arms wide. "Kill me, but if you had any guts you'd face me one on one. Man to beast."  
  
Izzy scowled as his hand began to pulse. "Why you pathetic creature!" "Come on you coward!" Tai shouted. "If you're so high and mighty, why don't you fight me on even terms?!"  
  
Izzy flung his hands to his sides. "You are nothing to me. I don't need my powers to deal with you!" Izzy's eyes turned back to normal as his aura dissipated into nothingness. "Just like you want. No aura. No powers."  
  
Tai suppressed a smile. A few more minutes. That's all he needed. "So you're not a complete wimp."  
  
Izzy smiled. "So let's see how much of a weakling you are!"  
  
Tai threw the first punch. Izzy surprised him though, ducking under the blow. Tai grunted as Izzy hit him with a gloved fist in his stomach. "You're right Tai!" Izzy landed another blow to Tai's chin. "This is much more satisfying then a quick demise for you!"  
  
Tai stumbled back, rubbing his sore chin. "Nice punch."  
  
"I've trained myself, not only with my powers, but my body as well." Izzy moved forward with a flurry of his long cape. "I like being strong. Stronger than you. Stronger than anybody!"  
  
Izzy threw a kick, planning on catching Tai in the chest. Tai however, moved forward, stopping Izzy's kick before it fully extended into his chest. Tai felt it though, but still stood up as he got Izzy on his chest. Izzy's padded digimon emperor outfit took most of the blow, but he was thrown off balance, and landed on his back. Tai seized the opportunity. He jumped on top of Izzy, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is payback for the last four years!" Tai shook Izzy, slamming his head back into the ground.  
  
Izzy grabbed Tai's wrists, stopping another attack. "I'll have to take a rain check!" Izzy tried to throw Tai off, but discovered Tai was stronger than him. "My sister!" Tai pulled his hand back, and struck Izzy across the face with a backhand. Tai brought his hand back again, and struck Izzy across the face a second time. Tai screamed as he broke three fingers.  
  
Izzy looked up, red eyes under the black shield of energy around his body. "Did that hurt?" Izzy effortlessly got up, throwing Tai off.  
  
"I thought you said no powers!" Tai held his broken hand close to his body.  
  
Izzy grabbed Tai by the sides of his head, and pulled Tai off the ground. "I lied." Izzy smiled as he squeezed. "Don't act that surprised."  
  
The continuation of my epic lemon. If you want to be on my mailing list, or have any requests, comments, suggestions for plot, email me at mrredrover@hotmail.com. Proofread by: Madman 


	2. Memories

Kari looked at Izzy like he had grown a second head. TK worded his own opinion. "Don't tell me you've gone nuts, too."  
  
Izzy sighed. "Far from it, I'm afraid. In fact, I am the only one besides Ladydevimon who knows what's truly going on. Even the Council is kept in the dark." Izzy stood up straight and walked over and warmed his hands on the fire.  
  
"He arrived here shortly before you got back." Cody spoke up.  
  
Izzy rubbed his hands over the blaze. Davis was angry at his casual attitude. "What do you mean, Kari's dead? She's right there."  
  
"I didn't say this Kari is dead. This world's Kari is dead." Izzy shook his head.  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Davis asked enraged. "Kari's not dead!"  
  
"Look around you!" Izzy screamed. "Is this your world? Does your world cower in fear, ruled over by the Council of Five?"  
  
"Izzy," Kari placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. We're sorry, it's just that this whole thing is a little disorienting."  
  
Izzy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Your right Kari. Everyone sit down. "I'll start from the beginning."  
  
  
  
Izzy sat on an old chair in front of the fire. The rest of them sat cross- legged around the blaze. It looked like a traditional campfire, except the story was much scarier then any ghost story.  
  
Izzy took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. "Four years ago, me, TK and the rest of the original digidestined where at camp. All of a sudden it started to snow, odd weather for that time of year. Suddenly a flash of light came from the heavens, and these strange devices appeared."  
  
"I know that, Izzy." TK interrupted. "I was there."  
  
"But you don't know this part." Izzy continued. "We went to grab these strange apparatuses when suddenly the sky filed with bats. We jumped back in fear when a lady clad in black leather flew down from the skies."  
  
"Ladydevimon." Kari whispered.  
  
"She reached out and plucked the devices from us and flew off." Izzy sighed. "We told the camp counselors, of course, but they thought it was merely the tales of imaginative children. Camp was closed shortly after because of the snow, and we traveled back to our home. Suddenly, a new world filled my head. I remembered traveling to a new world, meeting Tentomon and the others, fighting Devimon, Etemon. It never happened, but I remembered it."  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ladydevimon was our greatest and most cunning enemy." Kari mentioned. "We thought she was lost in time."  
  
"She was. As far as I can compute, she traveled back in time to our world, four years before we got our digivices. She lied in wait, and snatched the digivices from us. When she did that, she altered the entire history of our world."  
  
"But then we shouldn't exist at all if Ladydevimon changed history, right?" Cody asked.  
  
"This is the confusing part. Your time line did happen; it's just that the human mind can't comprehend two separate realities, so they only remember the current one. Since Ladydevimon traveled back in time four years, it took four years for the time line to reset itself." Izzy lowered his head and looked at the floor.  
  
"So how can you remember both time lines?" Davis waved a finger at Izzy. "Last time I checked you were human."  
  
Izzy looked up again, his eyes a dark and deep red. Cody, Davis, Yolei and their respective digimon jumped back in surprise. Izzy chuckled. "Check again." His eyes returned too normal.  
  
TK felt like he should explain. This had always been a bit of a sore spot with Izzy. "Izzy's not human, at least not completely. He's part digimon, the son of two viral digimon, Ladydevimon and Devimon. But I thought you lost your powers when you battled Apocalymon."  
  
"I never battled Apocalymon." Izzy retaliated. He held up his hand, and TK noticed that Izzy had his orange bat shaped tattoo on the back of his hand again. "That was another reality, so I still retain my powers."  
  
"Remind me not to go to your family reunions." Yolei gurgled.  
  
Izzy nodded and carried on. "My unique human/digimon mind comprehended both realties. I was living two time lines at once. I tried asking Tai, Matt and the others but they dismissed me as the nerdy computer geek looking for attention. We arrived back in the city when a fog appeared out from the TV station and digimon appeared, wreaking havoc. A new horrifying memory came to me from your original time line. I grabbed Tai and told him we needed to get to the TV station. He looked at me like I was insane, but I told him Kari was in danger. He followed me without hesitation." Izzy stopped and looked at Kari. "He really cared for you."  
  
"I know." Kari whispered.  
  
Izzy sighed and continued. "When we arrived there, we climbed to the top of the building. We saw Myotismon, Phantomon, and various other viral digimon surrounding you Kari. Ladydevimon was there too, but she seemed to merely be watching. Wizardmon and Gatomon were standing in front of you. A Bakemon noticed us, and threw us against a wall. We blacked out for a few seconds. When we woke up," Izzy paused, catching his breath and looked at Kari. "Kari was lying motionless on the floor, her throat slit." Izzy closed his eyes. "Tai went mad, and rushed forward, attacking Myotismon. Myotismon simply laughed and threw Tai in the corner as I stood by helpless. Myotismon turned his attention back to the others. Wizardmon was badly injured. I couldn't even see Gatomon. Myotismon looked down at the injured Wizardmon. He laughed at him and said, "I let you live to see her die. Now that Gatomon's no longer with you, I guess you have nothing to live for. Let me put you out of your misery." He gestured as I turned my head, and there was a flash of crimson lightning that I saw even through clenched eyes, followed shortly by Wizardmon's scream."  
  
The entire company just listened to Izzy, too dumbfounded to talk. "Tai ran up and attacked Myotismon screaming, "How could he? His sister?" Myotismon laughed and picked up Tai effortlessly. Tai asked him, "Are you going to kill me too, you bastard?" Myotismon laughed again, dropped Tai and replied, "You aren't worth my effort." He left me and the grieving Tai on the building with Kari's body, and that was when the fall of humanity began."  
  
Izzy paused and rubbed his eyes. "Since we didn't defeat Myotismon, he quickly took over the world. His reign didn't last long though. Ladydevimon arranged his deletion and took charge of the entire operation and set up the Council of Five."  
  
"Who is this council?" Cody asked, scared.  
  
"They rule both worlds with an iron fist. No one knows who they are, only that they are referred to by Greek letters. Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon." Izzy said.  
  
"Why didn't you save Kari?" TK asked. "We saw how powerful you are, you took on Mega digimon easily."  
  
"I didn't know I had powers then. Remember, I found I had powers after we defeated Myotismon, when I rescued Sora the digital world after we traveled back the second time." Izzy sighed. "Only a few days later I remembered from my other life I had powers. I flew into a rage, and attacked Myotismon's army, but I played right into Ladydevimon's hands. She used me as a pawn. I destroyed Myotismon, which is what she planned for me all along. When I confronted her, she had some sort of gadget on her. I was blasted and my powers disappeared. It's taken me all this time to build my strength up to a fraction of what it was. Izzy shook his head. Her powers where never in her strength, but her brains. That's what she said. She let me live, only because she deemed she might have further use for me, that and I was no threat to her."  
  
"But we're human," Yolei motioned to her friends. "How can we remember our timeline?"  
  
Izzy pointed to Yolei's digivice. "Your digivices act as a defense, or more accurately save files. When the universe rewrote itself, you were 'saved' and reloaded. The original digivices lacked that feature. My memories and yourselves are all that's left of our original world."  
  
Kari asked the question that they where all afraid to ask. "What… happened to us and the original digidestined?"  
  
Izzy shook his head. "Ladydevimon spared us. No digimon is allowed to seriously hurt us. It seemed to amuse her to see us cower in the streets helpless. I've been keeping tabs on all of the original digidestined. Tai you know. He never recovered from your death and slipped into a state of near madness. Sora was taken as a servant in the castle of Gamma. Joe runs a church around here with Mimi in a ruined apartment building. TK..." Izzy paused briefly. "Ladydevimon deemed you too dangerous to live, since there was a prophecy about you. She attacked your apartment shortly after she killed Kari. You and Matt were never seen again. Patamon, I'm sorry but Ladydevimon destroyed you as well, to make sure Magnangemon never returned. The rest of the digimon are scattered all over this world. I'm not sure where. Davis and Yolei, you didn't survive, killed in response to a vain rebellion. I am afraid you simply disappeared, Cody."  
  
Everyone was stunned for a second. It's not every day you learn you're dead. Kari had one more question, one that she was embarrassed to ask. "Izzy, I lost my temper with TK and…" She struggled to continue without revealing too much. She didn't want Davis to know that she had kissed TK right now. TK was blushing, but it was barley noticeable in the dark room.  
  
Izzy stopped Kari and nodded knowingly. He pointed to the window. "I don't supposed any of you noticed the spires?"  
  
Everyone turned towards the window. Looking closely, they saw the dark outline of a black obelisk jetting out through the skyline. "Dark spires, here?" Davis complained.  
  
"Worse." Izzy replied. "These dark spires don't take control of digimon. Ladydevimon has the black spirals to do that. The spires act like our old anti-crests." TK, Kari, and Patamon all hid their eyes. Gatomon gasped so loudly that she had a coughing fit.  
  
"What are anti crests?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"When we we're back in the digital world, Ladydevimon made anti-crests for all of us. When attached to our old crests, they turned us evil whenever we were angry, jealous, or allowed our negative emotions to take over. We did some rather… shameful things under their control." Izzy didn't feel a need to elaborate. "Ladydevimon thought it was fitting. Every human in the world is within range of two or more spires. Whenever a human lost his temper, he would turn evil. People would turn on their families and friends. Deaths occurred over trivial arguments. Adults tended to act more violently when under the spires' control. Children, like us, tend to act more selfish and greedy." Kari subconsciously nodded in agreement. "So you've got to learn to keep your emotions in check."  
  
"So what now?" Cody asked the question on everyone's mind.  
  
"We fight!" Davis jumped up. "We'll get everyone back together and kick Ladydevimon and her council back to the Stone Age!"  
  
"Fighting works for us." Phantomon's ghostly voiced echoed in the door. Bakemon poured in behind him. "Beta wishes for some more servants. The last ones died, didn't clean his chambers quick enough."  
  
Izzy flew off his chair. His eyes glowed red and his black aura wrapped around him. "Run! I'll hold them off. MOVE IT!" Izzy soared forward, scattering the Bakemon at first. Phantomon threw out his chain and wrapped it around Izzy's neck. Izzy quickly disappeared under a pile of ghosts. The rest if the group ran out the hall and into the streets. They took refuge in an old subway station so they were hidden from view. It was then that they noticed Yolei and Hawkmon were missing.  
  
  
  
A little distance away two figures where fishing in the black river.  
  
"Listen, do you hear that? Someone's in trouble!"  
  
"But there are people back at Joe's church who need this food."  
  
"I know that, which is why you're going to bring back the fish while I go help."  
  
"You know you can't save everybody."  
  
"I know. But that doesn't mean I can't try."  
  
"You always were an optimist. Just promise me you'll be careful."  
  
The first figured kissed the other one on the cheek. "I always am." And she took off in the direction of the fighting.  
  
"Always the hero." The second figure slung the sack of fish over his shoulder and walked back.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Halsemon asked. Yolei and Halsemon where flying at a distance, following the Bakemon as they carried Izzy away.  
  
"We can't let them take Izzy. He's the only one who can help us." Yolei replied.  
  
Halsemon squinted in the distance. The Bakemon did not appear to harming Izzy. In fact, they seemed abnormally careful. Ladydevimon must have death orders against anyone who hurt the original digidestined beside her. Something seemed odd, though. "Where's the one with the scythe?"  
  
"Geno-scythe!" Phantomon reappeared in front of them. His blade seared at them, but Halsemon dodged in mid air. "I see we picked up some shadows. And a digimon not obeying one of the council? How unusual." Phantomon whirled around, and threw out his chain ball. It struck Halsemon under the chin like a wrecking ball. Halsemon fell towards the Earth. Phantomon sailed down after the duo, intent on finishing the job.  
  
Using his last ounce of strength, Halsemon turned in mid-air. "Tempest Wing!" Twin beams of energy soared from his helmet, striking Phantomon in his chest. The ghost went flying off into the distance. Halsemon, all his power used up, turned back to Hawkmon. He gripped Yolei by her jacket and they both landed roughly on the cracked asphalt below.  
  
Hawkmon released his grip on Yolei as they landed. Yolei took the brunt of the fall, and was clearly knocked out. He dragged her to an overhang so she was hidden from view. Hawkmon placed a wing on her head to check for blood. Movement caught the attention of his eagle eye. He jumped back just in time as a bolt of energy raced by him.  
  
"Leave us alone!" Hawkmon placed his wings together, "Buzzsaw!" A blade formed from his feathers and flew towards his attacker. The lamppost the figure was perched on was neatly seared in two. It was then that he got a clear view of his attacker.  
  
Biyomon was up in the air now. "I won't let you hurt her anymore! Spiral Twister!"  
  
Hawkmon dodged again and flew up in the air as the green energy left a pothole in the street. Biyomon changed tactics, by dive-bombing Hawkmon full force, ending with the two of them wrestling in the street. They rolled down a stair well into a stairwell Hawkmon rolled up, landing on top of her chest and pinning her wings to the ground. "Now calm down, and let's talk about this like civilized digimon."  
  
"I saw you attacking that girl!" Biyomon accused.  
  
"Pardon me, but I saved Yolei from that ghoulish character with the scythe and was making sure she was alright. And I would never hurt her or anybody who didn't attack me first." Hawkmon announced.  
  
Biyomon studied this new character. There was no black spiral on him, and he wasn't any virus she had ever seen. She figured he must have been telling the truth. That and the fact he had her pinned, and wasn't hurting her. In fact, he kind of reminded him of her in some aspect. "I'm sorry, I saw you by that girl and I guess that I kind of over reacted."  
  
"No worries, I know you were acting for Yolei's safety, just like the any one of the chosen digimon like we are." Hawkmon replied, but he was feeling kind of funny, Biyomon did not even recognize him, one of her best friends. The whoel thing was unsettling.  
  
"You know I'm a chosen digimon? And you are too?" Biyomon gasped in surprised. "But how? I mean… I don't remember you from File Island."  
  
"It is a long story." Hawkmon answered, happy that Biyomon seemd to be calmed down.  
  
"You'll have to come to Joe's church and explain it to me, but it's nice to see another friendly digimon face." Biyomon sighed. "Everything here seems to hate me.... Sprial controlled digimon, humans..."  
  
"Well, I'd like to be among your friends." Hawkmon released his grip on Biyomon, helping her up. "I know I have to get back to Yolei."  
  
"Will you come meet me back at the church?" Biyomon asked hopefully.  
  
Hawkmon placed a quick kiss on Biyomon's cheek, which was out of character for him, but he did feel like showing Biyomon a little tenderness considering the nightmare she'd been through. "Count on it."  
  
Biyomon smiled softly, blushing under her feathers. "Thank you..." She replied, before taking off. 


	3. The Council of Five

"Where is Yolei?" Davis announced to the group.  
  
"Davis calm down, the spires, remember?" Veemon grabbed Davis arm.  
  
"You're right." Davis calmed down. "Well, our next course is obvious. We should head to Beta and rescue Izzy after Yolei gets back."  
  
"NO!" TK angrily announced. "Gamma has my brother, and Sora too. We go there first!"  
  
"Listen TV, TP, or whatever." Davis looked TK square in the eye. "Izzy's our best hope to save this world. Now we're going to Beta's OK?"  
  
TK pushed Davis back. "Not ok, you jerk! Matt is my brother, I know you don't care about your sister, but my family means something!"  
  
Davis grew angry. The spires took control. Rage filled his soul. "Why you asshole!" Davis punched TK once in the face, knocking him down.  
  
TK jumped off the ground, wiping the blood from his lip. The spires hit him next, filling him with the same anger. "You'll pay for that!" He tackled Davis in the mid-section, and the two rolled down the street, tearing at one another.  
  
"TK stop!" Patamon grabbed TK's arm as he wound up for another punch. Veemon grabbed Davis jacket, holding him back.  
  
"Let me at him!" TK was still furious at Davis, he needed someway to get at him. Kari stood between them, trying to talk some sense into them. TK looked at her and smiled. "You're right Kari. We shouldn't fight, Davis. There's nothing to fight about. In fact the black spires can be quite liberating, isn't that right Kari?"  
  
"Quiet TK, I wasn't myself!" Kari shouted at him.  
  
"Oh come on, you know you wanted to kiss me for the longest time. Beside, who else would you want to kiss, Davis?" TK smiled at the obvious wrath filling Davis face.  
  
Now Kari was the one who turned to rage. She probably would have attacked even without the spires' control influencing her mind. "You BASTARD!" Kari leapt forward and kicked TK in the balls. TK crumbled to the ground, grasping his sore balls.  
  
Kari wasn't TK's only attacker. Davis in a furious spell, broke free of Veemon's grip, and started to pummel on TK's jackknifed form.  
  
Cody, the only one who wasn't under the spires' control, took control of the situation. "Patamon! Get TK out of here before they kill him!"  
  
Patamon nodded and quickly digivolved to Pegasusmon, shouting "Flying Hope!" as he took form. He picked up the hurting TK by the collar and flew off out of the subway station. "Good thinking, yer a smart one, Cody." Armadillomon nodded.  
  
The fight wasn't over yet. Davis turned to Kari, "How could you sleep with that wimp!?"  
  
"None of your business." Kari sneered.  
  
Cody shook his head. He wasn't sure what they where talking about, being a little naïve, but he realized they were about to murder each other. "Veemon, get Davis out of here! Let's not go through that again!"  
  
"You've got that right." Veemon was enveloped in blue lightning, "Storm of Friendship!" He roared out as Raidramon. He slung Davis over his shoulder and jumped past the toll booth station and up the stairs.  
  
Kari, Gatomon, Armadillomon and Cody where the only ones left now. Kari was absolutely furious now at TK and Davis. She stomped around, screaming various profanities. Cody grabbed her arm, "Kari calm down, you're not acting right. I don't know what you're arguing about, but it's not worth blowing a gasket.  
  
Kari just stomped her foot, and went on raving about TK and his big mouth. Armadillomon just looked at Cody. "We better just wait till she all calms down."  
  
"Good idea..." Cody agreed as Kari went on.  
  
  
  
A large solid black ebony table sat in the middle on enormous room, lighted only by a single source directly above. The table had a gold pentagon drawn on the surface, and at each of the points solid oak chairs rested. In each of the chairs a figure sat, waiting for the master to call.  
  
"Ladydevimon never calls us together anymore." A tall figure sat rigidly in the oak chair.  
  
"True, Beta, we have brought this pathetic planet to its knees." A gloved hand swirled brandy in a crystal glass. "These pathetic humans weren't even a minor challenge."  
  
"I'd hold your tongue if I where you." A human hand tapped the table. "Some of these pathetic humans are among you."  
  
"Delta, you humans aren't even worth my notice. I cannot understand why Ladydevimon even allows you in her presence, let alone the council." Alpha chuckled.  
  
A flash of light filled the hall. Delta slowly sheathed his sword and watched Alpha. Alpha's brandy glass split in two, the top half shattering on the table. Alpha's glove was stained dark brown. Alpha looked up enraged at Delta and threw the bottom half of the glass down. "Why you insolent little cur!" Alpha reached for a weapon behind him, but a whip came from across the table and encircled his wrist.  
  
"Now, now Alpha, calm down." Another human sat across from Alpha, holding the whip with one hand. "We know you're the most powerful among us, but Ladydevimon doesn't need power. She needs brains. That's why we were assembled."  
  
"Gamma is right." A female voice filled the room. "We all have our armies, all we have to do is keep the population in line."  
  
"You're right Epsilon." Alpha removed the whip from his arm and sat down. "But we haven't had any trouble since that child raised a rebellion against us."  
  
"A mere human defying us?" Delta replied sarcastically. "It was hard to believe."  
  
Alpha growled at Delta. Gamma shook his head. Those two would probably kill each other eventually. Why Ladydevimon put them on the council together is beyond him. Although Alpha was by far more powerful, Gamma believed Delta would be the one who walked away. Delta had a cunning that seemed to rival Ladydevimon's. Gamma spoke up finally. "Enough bickering you two, Ladydevimon should be contacting us shortly."  
  
Suddenly a hologram appeared on the center of the table. "Speak of the devil." Epsilon remarked.  
  
Ladydevimon chuckled. "For some people, that would just be an expression." Her transparent form waved a hand. "Enough small talk. We have a problem. It seems the digidestined have resurfaced."  
  
"Those pathetic children?" Alpha replied. "They are scattered and have no digivices. At least the living ones." Alpha looked across the table and smirked.  
  
Ladydevimon continued. "It seems these digidestined are from another time line. They managed to transfer themselves over to our, or should I say, my reality."  
  
"And these phony digidestined are really a threat to us?" Gamma asked. He stretched his whip tight.  
  
"Not in the slightest." Ladydevimon smiled. "In fact, I wish for you to bring them back to me alive. They can increase my power even more so."  
  
"And how is that?" Delta inquired, slowly turning his sword in his hand.  
  
"My plans are mine and mine alone." Ladydevimon replied. "You only need follow my orders." Computer screens popped out of invisible hatches from the table. "As I already told you, the digidestined we are up against are from another time line. We can use that to our advantage. There is a complete profile on the digidestined and their digimon. They are already confused, disoriented, and split up. Taking them down should be simplistic, even for you. You will have all supplies made available to you."  
  
The council of five read their orders and reports on the digidestined. Gamma, Delta, and Epsilon seemed especially amused at their roles. Delta, in fact, was nearly doubled over in laughter. It took several seconds for him to regain his composure. Delta got up first and walked to the door. "This will be amusing." 


	4. The Corrupt Martyr

Yolei rubbed her head as consciousness came back, along with an ensuing headache. Her eyes finally focused on a figure in front of her. Hawkmon was the first thing she saw when her vision cleared. He had brought her back to the school, with great difficulty. "Are you well, Yolei?"  
  
"Where is everybody?" Yolei shouted as she stood up. "Don't tell me they left us!"  
  
Hawkmon was about to reply that he met up with Biyomon, and they should to Joe's Church, when he heard movement. He whipped around in the direction of the sound. "Hey, don't worry, we'll keep you company." A quartet of the gray furred Gazimon appeared at the end of the hallway.  
  
Yolei instantly jumped to attention. "Digi-armor-energize!" Yolei shouted. She turned and looked at Hawkmon. "I said DIGI-ARMOR-ENERGIZE!"  
  
"I'm sorry Yolei, I haven't built up sufficient energy to digivolve again." Hawkmon flew up into the air. He clasped his wings together. "Buzzsaw!" A blade flew out and seared towards the Gazimon pack.  
  
The Gazimon scattered as the blade flew past them and down the hall. The four of them turned and surrounded Hawkmon on opposite sides. "Electric Stun Blast!" Static electricity built up behind them and was released through their mouths. Hawkmon tried to dodge, but with the limited space in the hall he was caught in the crossfire. He fell to the ground, traces of static electricity arcing from his body.  
  
Yolei ran up to Hawkmon's motionless body. She looked up and realized and horror the Gazimon weren't alone. A young boy with dark glasses and a black cape stood behind them. Ken smiled as he brandished his whip. "You, I should have known!"  
  
"Well duh, you saw us hit him!" The Gazimon all laughed. Ken leapt forward and landed and front of the Gazimon. Ken turned and faced her attackers. "Oh, look guys, another playmate!"  
  
Yolei looked confused. Ken merely laughed. "If you think you present even a minor challenge to me, the Digimon Emperor, you are sadly mistaken."  
  
The Gazimon laughed hysterically. "The Digimon Emperor? Ladydevimon, you look different. It must be the glasses." The Gazimon laughed again shortly before they all jumped at Ken. Ken's whip moved like lightning, wrapping around the neck of one and throwing the unfortunate digimon into the other three. The Gazimon lay in a sprawling heap. One moved his head up, but Ken's foot knocked him out again. The other three Gazimon lay motionless, either unconscious or smart enough to pretend they were.  
  
Ken walked up to Yolei. "Pick up that pathetic creature over there and follow me." Yolei picked up Hawkmon with a grunt and started to follow Ken as they walked out of the school. "Come on, you, I haven't got all day!" Ken began to walk off in the distance, with Yolei struggling to keep up.  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Yolei asked as Ken turned into a building.  
  
"Because I need some answers, you simpleton." Ken roughly replied.  
  
Yolei followed Ken into a large room, probably an old dance hall or something. A few dozen humans lay scattered, but their eyes lay intently on Ken. At first Yolei thought it was fear, but on second thought, it looked more like, like, awe? Ken continued walking in to one of the back rooms, which seemed to be empty, until a tiny figure crawled out from behind the crate.  
  
"Ken, you're back!" Wormon crawled out from his hiding place. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Be gone insect, and I'm the Digimon Emperor, remember that!" Ken shouted down to the tiny bug. He raised his whip over his head.  
  
"Hey!" Yolei grabbed his arm as she dropped Hawkmon. "You should treat digimon with more respect, KEN!" She accented the Ken.  
  
Ken, not normally the calmest person in the world, grew furiously angry. Ken did have some positive emotions: ambition, drive, and determination. The spires did an effective job of removing the emotions, leaving only his inner fury. He did not need this girl anymore, he did not need anybody. "You DARE talk down to ME!?!" He grabbed Yolei's wrist and executed a perfect judo flip. Yolei was sent screaming onto on old cot.  
  
"Ken, please, calm down." Wormon tugged at his pant leg.  
  
"Be gone, bug!" The spires drove Ken's ego to new heights. Ken kicked Wormon into the corner next to Hawkmon. "I am the Digimon Emperor! YOU HEAR ME?!"  
  
"You are KEN!" Ken turned around and saw Yolei sitting up on the bunk. She had the same enraged look on her face that Ken did. The spires filled her with the same fury as she vented her anger on Ken. "You are an ordinary confused child with delusions of grandeur!"  
  
Ken gritted his teeth as he walked towards Yolei. "You whiny little BITCH!" He raised his hand to strike the girl who insulted him.  
  
"Silk Net!!" Wormon suddenly interviened.  
  
"Gah!" Ken and Yolei where each pasted to the wall with storng silk threads. "Wormon, what is hte MEANING of this?!" Ken shouted.  
  
"Sorry Masters, the spires took you over. You told me to make sure that you would not lose control." Wormon bowed his head. "I'll go take care of Hawkmon. You two will be all right shortly."  
  
"WORMON!" KEn shouted, but Wormon walked out dragging Hawkmon, turning a deaf ear.  
  
Wormon dragged the Hawkmon to a secluded cot in the corner. The humans regarded him and Hawkmon with great suspicion. He was standing guard just in case something happened when he heard groaning coming from the top of the bunk. It was a good hour before Hawkmon stirred, starting to sit up.  
  
"What on Earth transpired?" Hawkmon remarked, rubbing his head. He opened his eyes and saw Wormon staring at him at the end of the bed. Hawkmon jumped unsteadily to his feet. "You, you won't turn me into one of Ken's slaves!" Hawkmon clasped his wings together. "Buzzsaw!" A blade of feathers flew from his wingtips.  
  
Wormon ducked the attack, feeling the wind breaking over his head as the blade collided with the wall behind him. "Now please calm down." Wormon opened his mouth wide. "Silk Shot!" A filament of fine string shot from his mouth, hitting Hawkmon in the chest.  
  
Hawkmon fell back as he was covered completely in a cocoon from the neck down. He fell down back on the bunk. He struggled against his bonds, but he was still weak from battle with the Gazimon. Hawkmon looked up and saw Ken walk around the corner, ripping some thread form his suit. The spires wore of a half an hour ago, and Ken finally managed to free himself,and Yolei to reluctantly. "What have you done with Yolei, you scoundrel?!" Hawkmon's beak dropped a foot when Yolei walked around the corner.  
  
Yolei bent down on the cot next to Hawkmon and started tearing the net holding him down. "It's ok, he's on our side." She looked up at Ken and nodded.  
  
Ken growled. He knew it was a mistake to ally himself with that girl, even if he needed her help Now she was thinking that she was his equal, something that no human on earth was. "We are not on the same side. We merely have the same mutual goal."  
  
Hawkmon finished tearing off the last bits of silk with his beak. "How could you trust that distasteful child?!"  
  
"Hey!" A child, a few years older than Ken shouted from the corner. "Watch what you say about Ken! He's ten times the person any body is, and a hundred times better than you!"  
  
"How can you say that?" Hawkmon motioned to Ken, who was standing with his arms crossed. "This obnoxious boy has been a thorn in our sides for the longest time!"  
  
"Another nut job, only a digimon this time." The child got up. "There seem to be more and more." A deep scar ran across his forehead under his short blond hair. He walked towards Hawkmon's cot. With lightning speed, he pulled a rusty butcher knife from his sleeve and placed the tip on Hawkmon's throat. No one dared breathe, least of all Hawkmon. The child stared down at Hawkmon. "I would run you through, digimon," The child spit at the word digimon as a slur. He took the blade off of Hawkmon's throat and placed it back in his sleeve. "But you and the insect are here with Ken, so I have no choice but to trust you. But watch your beak when you speak of Ken, digimon." The child turned and walked away, past a gigantic mural lit up by candles. It was the only think of beauty in this dank pit, but the occupants of the hall seemed to avoid it almost reverently. An elaborate battle was going on in the picture. On one side, scores of viral digimon where massing. Vilemon, Gazimon, Woodmon, and more. Above the crowd clearly flew Ladydevimon, her face even more sinister than any of the posters Hawkmon saw around the city. On the other side was a human army, armed with everything from sticks to lasers. There where digimon in there as well, Andromon, Starmon, Leomon. They where all running over the ruins of a destroyed spire. On the top of the spire was a single child. His thin eyes under his black hair where full of determination as he stared up at Ladydevimon. Hawkmon stared intently at the picture, then at Ken, then at the picture again.  
  
Ken laughed and walked up to the painting. He ran his fingers across the picture of the boy. "An acceptable likeness, don't you think?"  
  
"But, that... that's you!" Hawkmon stuttered.  
  
"Very observant. You aren't quite the bird-brain I made you out to be." Ken walked back to Hawkmon and stretched his whip tight. "It seems in this world I was a great hero. I single-handedly raised an army to battle Ladydevimon. I died, but not before dealing her little council a serious blow. The people in this world worship me as a god, as they rightly should. Some believe that I didn't die, that I will one day return and defeat Ladydevimon once and for all and become the new leader of this world." Ken looked down at Hawkmon and smiled. "And I just might do that. Care to help?" 


	5. Epsilon's Prisioner

"Davis, are you feeling better?" Veemon asked. He had devolved back to his rookie form.  
  
"NO! I am not!" Davis stomped a foot. "TK! TK! TK! She kissed TK!"  
  
"Davis, calm down!" Veemon shouted.  
  
"With that reject from Gilligan's Island! How could she?!" The spires began to take control of him again.  
  
Veemon jumped up and slapped Davis across the face. "Snap out of it! She was under the control of the spires, and you're going to be too if you don't simmer done."  
  
Davis mustered all off his rationality and buried the hatred towards TK, at least for now. "You're right Veemon."  
  
"Good, then we should go meet up with the others." Veemon smiled.  
  
"Excuse me, are you the one called Davis?" The two first noticed more digimon around them for the first time. A Redveggiemon along with two Veggiemon stood in front of them. "Our master Epsilon sent us."  
  
"You won't take us with out a fight." Davis put up his fists.  
  
"Now, we weren't sent to fight." Redveggiemon shook his head. "Far from it, we would like to invite you to Epsilon's quaint residence." The red plant motioned in the distance to a large bio-dome suspended on a gigantic pillar.  
  
"Do you think we're nuts?" Veemon asked, preparing to digivolve again.  
  
"You would be wise to take Epsilon's hospitality. She has one guest there already." Redveggiemon clapped his vines together. One of the Veggiemon walked forward and handed Davis a shirt.  
  
Davis looked at the shirt. He looked up at Redveggiemon. "If you hurt one hair on…"  
  
"You do not have to worry, our guest is perfectly safe." Redveggiemon turned and started to bounce away. "But Epsilon is not known for her patience, so I would hurry if I were you." The trio of plant digimon waddled back towards the castle.  
  
Veemon looked up at Davis. He could see Davis was angry, even angrier then he was at TK just a few minutes ago. "Calm down, don't let the spires take over. What is it?"  
  
Davis held out the shirt. On it several boys' names were written on it. "It's my sister's. Epsilon has my sister Jun"  
  
  
  
"Be quiet." Davis announced for the umpteenth time. They strode through the dome, where the ambiance had a strangely ecological theme. They were in a hall now, lush with foliage, vines climbed up the side of the steel walls. There was even a waterfall that ended several stories down into an enormous pool they passed when they entered the building.  
  
Veemon did know how he could be quieter while still continuing to breathe. He just nodded and covered his mouth. The two had snuck into Epsilon's lair with no plan. He thought they should have regrouped with everybody else and attacked Epsilon's en masse. All he knew now is that he would follow Davis and defend him.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode! I've seen you've had a chance to admire my décor. I've always had a bit of a green thumb." Davis and Veemon looked up. A loud speaker boomed throughout he hall. The voice was almost strangely melodic, but had a sinister tone to it. "I am delighted you decided to join me and my dinner guest."  
  
Davis shouted up at the loud speaker. "Let my sister go!"  
  
"Now why would I do that?" Epsilon's voice laugh echoed through the corridor. A door swung open in the side of the hall. "Please take advantage of my hospitality, and enter through that door."  
  
"I don't think so, you bitch!" Davis screamed. Veemon whispered for him to calm down, but Davis continued. "Do you honestly think we'll fall for that trap?"  
  
"But, my sweet boys, you already did." The room instantly filled with a mixture of Woodmon and Redveggiemon, popping out of the ground, behind walls, everywhere it seemed.  
  
"Digi-armor-energize!" Davis shouted. These were plant digimon, so fire would be more effective.  
  
Veemon was enveloped by flame, and Flamedramon appeared in his place. "Fire of Courage!"  
  
The speaker at the hall spoke again. "A whole champion digimon. Impressive. Don't kill them, but feel free to have a little fun. All work and no play…well you know the rest." The speaker exploded into shrapnel as Flamedramon fired a blast into it.  
  
A Redveggiemon jumped forward. "Time to tenderize!" The rest of the army followed suit. Flamedramon fired a blast, disintegrating the cocky first digimon, but strong wooden hands from the Woodmon grabbed him from behind. He bent down and threw his attackers over his shoulders, but he realized he wasn't going to win under such overwhelming odds. He needed to get Davis to safety. The question was where he could send Davis that would be safe? That was when Flamedramon remembered the waterfall. "Come on, Davis, we're leaving." Flamedramon grabbed the protesting child under his arm and jumped towards the waterfall.  
  
"Now where are you all going? We haven't even shown you the dungeon yet. You'll love it, trust us." The Redveggiemon's vines wrapped around Flamedramon's legs, pulling him down.  
  
"Sorry, Davis, but my first duty is your safety." Flamedramon threw Davis toward the raging waterfall, shortly before Flamedramon was slammed into the ground. Davis was flung into the raging torment and fell into the pool stories below. Flamedramon allowed himself a brief smile before a Woodmon ended his conscious thoughts with a blow to the head.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, that was some party." Flamedramon rubbed his head.  
  
Strong hands rested against his shoulders. "Don't make any sudden movements."  
  
Flamedramon jumped up and landed on his feet, but nearly fell over again. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A shapely body stood in front him. Long green hair/vines hung over her pink skin. "My name is Lillymon. Who are you? I thought the council had all of the digimon either under their control or captured."  
  
"My name is Flamedramon, I am one of the chosen digimon." Flamedramon relaxed his stance.  
  
"A chosen digimon? Is that your champion form, Agumon? Or Gabumon? Did you learn to digivolve further without your digivice like I did? That's great!" Lillymon ran forward and hugged Flamedramon.  
  
Flamedramon shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm not one of the original chosen digimon. I am from another time-line, one of the new chosen digimon."  
  
Lillymon looked confused briefly at first, but broke into tears. "I knew it was to good to be true. I haven't seen my digimon friends since Ladydevimon destroyed poor Patamon and scattered us over the world. I taught myself to digivolve to help save this world, but Epsilon captured me and I've been here ever since."  
  
"Well, I have some good news at least. Patamon is here too. He came from my time-line, and he's alive and well." Flamedramon smugly said.  
  
"Oh that's great!" Lillymon hugged even tighter. "I saw that… monster Ladydevimon kill Patamon, the rest of us fought back, but as Palmon I just didn't have enough power."  
  
"It's all right, Lillymon." Flamedramon ran his claws threw her green hair. "My friends and I will do everything possible to stop Ladydevimon and her council." Flamdedramon turend white with light, and shrank. "But for now, I need to conserve my energy." Veemon now stood in his smaleer blue rookie form.  
  
"Good idea." Lillymon began to glow white as well, and shrank back to her rookie form of Palmon. "Don't worry, I can digivolve whenever I want to. So what do we do now?"  
  
"Davis will be back shortly to rescue us and his sister any minute, don't you worry!" Veemon replied optimistically.  
  
"Sister?" Palmon replied confused. "But there are no human prisoners, in fact, I'm the only one in the dungeon, present company excluded."  
  
"You sure?" Veemon asked confused. "I mean, Epsilon had Jun's shirt."  
  
Palmon's eyes grew wide. "Her? But," She struggled to phrase her next sentence. "That's Epsilon's real name. Jun is Epsilon." 


	6. Funhouse

"Dang, where'd they all go?" Armadillomon looked around.  
  
Gatomon grimaced, that accent of his tended to grind at her pointed ears. "I don't know, but we better get back to Cody and Kari now."  
  
"Oh, not just yet." Phantomon shimmered into view. He traced a blade across the sky, as if to announce his presence to the world.  
  
"Bring it on, laundry sheet." Gatomon struck a fighting stance. Armadillomon was impressed by her ferocity.  
  
"Calm down, Gatomon. I have not come for a fight." Phantomon lowered his blade. "I battled you once, and am not interested in doing so again. I am impressed though. Coming back from the grave, that was something I thought only I could do."  
  
"So what do ya want, you varmint?" Armadillo brandished his claws.  
  
"This is not for you, you speech-defective mole." Phantomon turned his attention back to Gatomon. "Beta wishes for you to visit him at his castle." Gatomon smirked but Phantomon stopped her comment with a wave of his scythe. "Before you answer, Beta wishes to present you with a little token." Phantomon slipped an object out of his sleeve and threw it to Gatomon's feet. Gatomon looked down at her paws. When she recognized the object, something welled up inside her. She didn't know it, but the spires where working on her as well. All of her logic disintegrated. Gatomon looked up and screamed. She leapt at Phantomon with rapid speed. Phantomon moved quickly, but still lost a piece of his shawl from her razor sharp claws. Phantomon flew up high and bowed. "Beta is waiting."  
  
Gatomon snarled as Phantomon disappeared. Armadillomon walked over to Gatomon as she stared up to the sky. "What's the prob?"  
  
Gatomon tore off without a word, dropping the object she was holding. Armadillomon tried to keep up, but she was much faster than he was. He finally gave up and decided to head back to Cody. Before he went back he picked up the article Gatomon dropped. He couldn't figure it out. Why did she get all worked up over a wooden rod with a golden sun at the end?  
  
  
  
Cody and Kari were still in the subway station, Kari embarrassed beyond belief, attacking TK, acting like some deranged lunatic. Granted, TK did blab about the kiss, but stilll....  
  
"Look, Armadillomon's back!" Cody pointed up the stairs to Armadillomon running over a mound of rubble. He appeared to have some sort of stick in his mouth. Armadillomon ran up to Cody and dropped the staff at his feet. "Armadillomon, this is no time to play fetch!"  
  
"Sorry, y'all, but Gatomon just up and left. Phantomon gave this here thing to Gatomon, and you could see the temperature rise." Armadillo answered.  
  
Kari walked over and picked up the rod. "Wizardmon, he must be alive!" She announced joyously.  
  
"But I thought Izzy said your friend Wizardmon was killed?" Cody asked.  
  
"He must have just been captured." Kari looked up and saw Gatomon jump down from a roof. "I'm sorry I ran off. I just saw that Wizardmon was alive and something came over me. It felt like, like, a black gear." Kari gasped at the phrase. "It's ok, I'm fine now." Gatomon assured. "The spires must work on digimon as well as humans, but only temporary. I'm just glad they wore off before I did something foolish."  
  
"Well, it's good you came back." Kari hugged Gatomon to emphasize the point. "Now we can all go to Beta's and rescue Wizardmon together."  
  
"Are you sure you want to keep that plan? Alpha has much better room service." A single Vilemon flew down behind Armadillomon. In his hands a long sword gleamed in the little light there was in the station.  
  
"If you think that sword impress us, yer wrong ya over grown buzzard." Armadillomon stood on his back legs.  
  
"No?" Maniacal laughter came from this Vilemon's mouth. He took the sword and threw into the ground in front to Cody. He threw the sheath beside the blade as it jetted out of the ground. The Vilemon jumped up into the air. "I think someone will find this particular weapon interesting. Toodles. Alpha sends his warmest, as does his guest."  
  
Cody picked up the sword and yanked it from the ground. His eyes studied it intently. He didn't say anything until Armadillomon questioned him. "What's the matter?"  
  
Cody took the weapon and placed it back in the sheath. He then wrapped the sheath behind his back. "I'm going to Alpha's. He's got my grandfather."  
  
  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come with me." Cody whispered as he made his way through the dark grounds. "I know you wanted to rescue Wizardmon."  
  
"I know, but we can't all split up." Kari was next to Cody as they wandered through Alpha's lair, a converted amusement park. Kari looked around nervously. In her time, this place was teeming with kids, filled with sounds of joy. For some reason, this setting was spookier then any place she's ever been. She could swear someone was following in the shadows, but every time she looked behind, there was no one there.  
  
"Kari's right. Wizardmon's strong; he'll be fine for a little bit. Your grandfather's old, we should rescue him first." Gatomon scampered across the roofs of abandoned carnival games.  
  
"Don't be so hard on Cody's Grand-pa. He's a tough old bird, I reckon." Armadillomon scouted ahead. Lights up ahead caught his eye. "Hey y'all, come and take a gander at this!" The group walked forward, stopping in front of the only powered up ride in the park, an enormous fun house. It had obviously been expanded a hundred fold. They looked up in wonder, as it seemed to travel to the skies.  
  
"Well, I guess this Alpha's lair." Cody craned his neck up.  
  
"What was you first clue?" Gatomon replied a rather snotty tone in her voice.  
  
"Gatomon! Don't be rude." Kari lectured. It was unusual for Gatomon to be so coarse.  
  
"Sorry, Cody." Gatomon apologized. "I guess I was just worried about Wizardmon. I shouldn't have snapped."  
  
"It's ok Gatomon, I'm worried about everybody to. Especially Grandpa." Cody started to walk into the entrance, the mouth of enormous clown. The rest followed suit. Unlike the lighted outside, the inside was dark. The four took to feeling the walls. Now Kari could swear she heard someone behind her, but she couldn't see anyone when she looked back in the limited lightning.  
  
"WELCOME! WELCOME!" Lights flew on, blinding them as their eyes adjusted. Carnival music filled the air, which only seemed to heighten the fear. The walls turned out to be mirrors as well, as a thousand distorted images of Cody, Kari, Gatomon, and Armadillomon filled the room. Suddenly, a fifth figure mixed in with the army of clones as he walked in the way the group came in. A tall thin clown dressed in a gray skintight suit. His unmoving face was painted black and white with the face of drama, one side smiling, and one side frowning. "I am so glad you decided to come to my fun-house! It's gets so lonely here without any entertainment. Imagine my utter delight when I heard digidestined have come to amuse me!" Alpha clapped his hands together. "Oh, please forgive my rudeness, I am Alpha."  
  
Armadillomon growled. "You're going down, clown boy!" Armadillomon charged, but only rebounded off an unbreakable mirror. He fell back stunned.  
  
"Wrong one!" Alpha laughed, and he brought out three balls and started juggling.  
  
A familiar ring in his voice filled Kari's ears. Where had she met this lunatic before? She pushed the thought from her mind. "Gatomon, Digi-armor- energize!"  
  
Gatomon snarled and leapt forward. "I don't need to digivolve to take out this clown." Gatomon leapt at the real Alpha, who skillfully dodged.  
  
"Nice reflexes kitty, let's test them further." One of the balls flew from Alpha's hands and exploded in gas around Gatomon. Gatomon coughed and fell next to Armadillomon. "Now how about a ride for my new friends!" Alpha clapped his hands, and a trapdoor sprung open underneath the two digimon. Armadillomon and Gatomon disappeared down the pit. Alpha turned back to Cody and Kari. They were trying to escape, but couldn't even find each other, let alone an exit. "Now who wants to play next?"  
  
"I do!" The three didn't notice a fourth figure sneak in. "Pepper Breath!" A fireball seared out, but harmlessly collided with a mirror.  
  
"Agumon! How lovely you decided to join us! The more the merrier!" Alpha walked around, closing in on the kids. Cody remembered his grandpa's sword on him. He reached behind his back and brandished his sword. Before he could do anything though, another one of the juggling balls exploded in his face. Sleeping gas swirled in his nostrils, and Cody passed out on the ground. "Cody!" Kari screamed, picking up the slumbering child, his hand still gripping the sword.  
  
Agumon had followed these kids into the fun house. He didn't know why, but he felt a connection with them. And now all he knew is he had to protect them "Pepper Breath!" A fireball seared from Agumon's mouth, but he aimed straight up. The fireball splashed against the roof. Long neglected fire sprinklers burst open with rusty colour water. The mirrors became streaked and a path seemed to instantly open up. "Come on, you two, let's get out of here!" Cody, Kari and Agumon streaked down the corridor, but the only escape route took them further into Alpha's lair.  
  
  
  
"Wahooooo!" Armadillomon shouted as he fell down the slide, which came to an abrupt halt as it dumped him into a cage. Armadillomon rolled into a ball to absorb the impact, and spun on to his feet. "What a ride!" He was joined shortly by Gatomon, who simply landed on her feet. The trapdoor above them shut, sealing them in.  
  
"Well, where are we?" Gatomon looked around, apparently not too concerned. She brandished her claws and sliced at the bars. Sparks and sound filled the cage, but the bars where no worse for wear. "Seems evil villains always good contractors."  
  
"Well, we'll just have to up and dig ourselves out, yup." Armadillomon stared tearing at the floor, but quickly discovered the floor was just as tough as the cell walls. Armadillomon stopped his attack. "We'll don't that beat all, now what are we supposed to do?" Armadillomon walked up the bars. "Looks like I ain't going to fit through there..."  
  
Gatomon raied her arms over her head. "Well, I for one, am going to have a cat nap." Gatomon made herself up agianst the bars.  
  
"What?" Armadillomon looked at Gatomon. "Don't y'all think we should get out to help Cody and Kari?"  
  
"How?" Gatomon replied with her eyes closed. "We're trapped. Best to wait for someone to come rescue us." Gatomon yawned one more time, her gold ringed tail resting against the bars.  
  
Armadillomon was surprised at how quick Gatomon gave up. But he was tired. He had not slept for hours, and he had been running all day. And if Gaotmon wasn't going to help, there was no way he could. "Well..." Armadillomon lay on his stomach. "Maybe a quick snooze..."  
  
  
  
Alpha sat back in his surveillance room. One screen displayed Gatomon and Armadillomon asleep in a cage. He had arrived to find them slumbering, probably exhausted from battling him. In another screen was Agumon leading Kari, who was carrying Cody on her shoulder. Alpha enjoyed the obvious fear on their faces. He had decided to allow the children to wander helplessly in his funhouse for a while, to heighten the terror they already felt. They would soon find there was no escape. Only then would he make his final performance. The capture of the girl Kari, Alpha dragged a finger across a fine-edged sword he held drawing a thin drop of blood as he finished his thought, and the death of the boy Cody. 


	7. Sanctuary

"Oh man, Kari's going to kill me!" TK ranted.  
  
"Come on, TK. It's not your fault, you were under the control of the spires." Patamon rested on top of TK's head.  
  
"But still I blabbed to everybody!" TK had no idea how to even begin to apologize to Kari. He sighed to himself. "We'd better get back." TK unenthusiastically replied. He was not looking for to the inevitable confrontation with his probably ex-friend. Suddenly, an old lady appeared down the street, and headed towards them. "Patamon, hide! I don't know how people will react to a digimon."  
  
Patamon nodded once. As luck would have it, a gym bag half eaten with rot was on the street. Patamon hid in the bag as TK slung the bag over his shoulder. The old lady limped towards them. She walked up towards TK and grabbed his shirt. "Wherever did you get these clothes, sonny? I haven't seen clothes without holes for years." TK was trying to think of an answer when the lady answered for him. "Ah, Joe's Church! I was headed there myself." The old lady blew her nose on her sleeve. "Walk with an old lady and keep her company will you?"  
  
TK agreed and the lady started walking down the streets. She walked a little bit ahead, so TK started whispering to Patamon in the bag. "I think we should meet up with Joe and Mimi. We need some more friends. You know what, it doesn't surprise me. Even in this day and age I would expect pacifists like Joe and Mimi to run a church or hospital or something."  
  
TK turned up a stairwell right behind the old lady. A crude hand-painted side proclaimed JOE'S CHURCH in bright purple letters. A yellow light cast a long shadow from TK that stretched half way down the street. The old lady turned around and smiled a toothless grin. "We're so close to being safe, safe from the digimon, digimon." The old lady laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the doors swung open in front of him. TK and the lady turned around. TK gasped in surprise. It was Joe, but it was not. He still wore his glasses, but had an eye patch over his left eye that barely covered a scar that ran down the side of his face. He was still skinny, but his body had a more muscular look. But the most surprising feature was the pair of .44 magnum revolvers in his hands. TK was about to say something when Joe fired. Two bullets slammed into the lady's chest as she fell down.  
  
"YOU MURDERER!" TK leapt forward to the woman's aid.  
  
"Get away kid!" Joe pushed TK off the railing. TK fell to the ground with a grunt of pain. Patamon landed roughly in the bag next to him. TK was dumbstruck by the turn of events. He was even more surprised when the lady stood, then floated up in front of Joe.  
  
"Nice shot." The voice was much deeper now. The old lady turned white, her form warping until a Bakemon appeared in her place. "I hate it when you ruin our fun."  
  
"So why don't you come down and do something about it?" Joe shook his weapons at the ghost digimon.  
  
"Now, you know any digimon that hurts you or your pink-haired companion has a short life expectancy. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun with your clientele." The Bakemon flew up in the air, laughing as he disappeared into the distance.  
  
Joe replaced the guns in holsters under his armpits. He jumped down of the stair well. "Sorry kid." He grabbed TK by the shoulders and almost effortlessly picked him up to his feet. TK picked up the bag with the shaken Patamon. Joe motioned for him to follow. "You may as well come in. We don't have much, but you're welcome to share."  
  
"Um yeah thanks." TK was fluster by the dramatic change in Joe's personality. "But how did you know?"  
  
Joe motioned to the light over the doorway. "Bakemon don't have shadows, and neither did that 'lady'." Joe led TK up the stairs. "The Bakemon like to lead people to my church here, and then kill them on the doorsteps. We've found too many corpses here."  
  
TK walked behind Joe as he looked around. This wasn't anything like he expected. No pews, no parishioners. There were cots fill with sick and injured people. "What kind of church is this, Joe?"  
  
Joe chuckled. "It's a nick-name the refugees gave it. The digimon don't hurt me for some reason, or anyone around me. I act like a sanctuary of sorts to these people, so they call this place a church. Joe stopped and began to bandage a deep gash over an elderly man's face.  
  
TK looked over, slightly nauseated at the sight of so much blood. "I thought you were afraid of blood?"  
  
"All the horrors I've seen, a little blood is nothing." Joe got up, finishing his job and eyed TK suspiciously. "How do you know about me?"  
  
TK thought fast. "I remember you from camp, right before the digimon came."  
  
Joe smiled as the memories flooded back. "Ah yes, you almost cut off finger with that saw in shop. T….K?" TK nodded. "I'm glad to see you survived this nightmare. You may also remember my friend." Joe motioned down the rows where a young girl in a tank top and shorts was helping a middle age lady into bed.  
  
"Mimi!" TK exclaimed, happy to see another friendly face. Unlike Joe, it looked like she hadn't change a bit.  
  
Mimi got up and walked to TK, and shook his hand. "You have a good memory, we only meet each other in camp for a short while."  
  
TK was about to mention that they all lived in Hightenview Terrace years ago, when he heard a door open. He didn't see anybody at first, until he looked down. A small figure crawled on the ground, carrying a sack bigger than he was. "Hey Joe, I'm back with the fish. Sorry it took so long, but Biyomon went off on another one of his rescue missions."  
  
Joe grabbed TK from behind by the shoulders. "Now don't freak on me! I know he's a digimon, but he's harmless."  
  
"Gomamon!" TK shrugged off Joe's grip and bent down shaking his paw. "I'm so glad to see you. And Biyomon's safe too? That's great!"  
  
Suddenly TK felt a strong grip on his neck. Before he knew it, he was dragged into an empty room and thrown roughly to the ground against a wall. TK's bag fell out of his grip. When he looked up, Joe had a gun leveled at him. "Ok, you know my name and all about me. You know my digimon friends and you aren't scared of them. Now you've got three seconds to tell me who the hell you are and what you are doing!"  
  
Patamon saw this whole drama unfold in a hole in the duffel bag. He knew TK told him to stay put, but this was too much. Patamon burst out off the bag. His body expanded, "Boom Bubble!"  
  
A surge of compressed air connected with Joe's gun, sending it flying. Joe howled in pain. "I knew it, you traitor! You brought a digimon in here!" With uncanny speed, Joe drew his second magnum and aimed it square between Patamon's eyes. Patamon squeezed his eyes shut as Joe pulled the trigger.  
  
"JOE, STOP!" Gomamon hurled himself against Joe's knees. Joe still fired, but the tackled sent his shot off. Joe fell back as his knees collapsed on him.  
  
"Gomamon, what are you doing?!" Joe shouted as he jumped up again.  
  
"Joe, it's Patamon from File Island!" Gomamon rushed forward as Patamon landed. He grabbed Patamon with his flippers. "Patamon, you're back! But how? I saw you die."  
  
Patamon was about to answer when suddenly his breath left him. A glazed look came over his eyes. He fell over to the ground and did not get up.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Joe repeated, although he knew words were not enough.  
  
"How could you?" TK cried as he kneeled down next to the bunk Patamon was on. Patamon's breathing was slow and labored. His lower body was bandaged with white bandages. A small dot of red appeared on the gauze on his lower torso where the bullet went in.  
  
"I'm sorry, he attacked me and I reacted instantly. You have to act fast in this world or you're dead, you must know that." Joe placed a hand on TK's shoulder.  
  
The spires began to work on TK's grief-stricken mind. "Get away from me, you murderer!" TK backhanded Joe. Joe took the blow full in the jaw, knocking him over. Joe fell to the ground as TK ran out of the room and out of the building.  
  
Joe got up to follow, but Mimi grabbed his arm. "Wait, let me go. You'll probably just aggravate him further." Joe sighed and nodded in agreement. Mimi beamed a quick smile out before taking off after TK. Mimi arrived in the middle of the street. She saw TK turn the corner at the end of the street. She ran after him, turning down the same corner a minute later. She lost him, but the slamming of a door turned her attention to an abandoned hotel. She cautiously opened the door and looked around. She had to be careful, since the spires had probably taken him over completely by now. Footprints in the ancient dust alerted her to TK's whereabouts. She quietly made her way to a rather large hotel room with the doors wide open. It was probably the honeymoon suite. She looked around as she entered the room. "TK?" She called out quietly.  
  
The door slammed shut behind her. She gasped in surprise and turned around. TK was standing in front of the door. His eyes were filled with rage. "Joe hurt one of, no, my best friend." TK began to advance on Mimi. "I think I'll do the same to him."  
  
Mimi backed up. "Now just simmer down!"  
  
TK grabbed Mimi by her shoulders. "I know all about you. You're a cowardly pacifist. You'd rather talk then fight, even when you have no choice. You were always a whiny spoiled little girl."  
  
"Maybe back at camp…" Mimi balled up her fist, and delivered a gut buster to TK stomach. TK doubled over in pain, cluthcing his stomach. "But a girl doesn't survive in this world by being a wimp."  
  
TK looked up, anger welled up one his face. "Why you BITCH!" TK leapt forward, aiming for her throat.  
  
Mimi grabbed TK's extended left arm, and executed a hip toss. TK went head over heels, slamming his head into the wall. TK groaned and lay on his back. "Never use the b-word." Mimi sighed as she picked up TK with a grunt of effort. "Did you think I'd chase after you when you are in some spire controlled rage if I couldn't defend myself? Joe is an excellent instructor." Mimi sat TK up against the wall, examining the mark on TK's head. "Well, you are going to have a nasty bump there, and one heck of a migrane when you wake up. Let's just hope you are in a better mood when the spires wear off."  
  
A few hours later after waking up, TK and Mimi were making their way back to Joe's church. TK woke up with a killer headache, and apologized repeatedly for attacking her. Mimi accepted, but made TK swear he would not tell Joe. He hadn't planned on anyway. If Joe found out he had actually tried to hurt Mimi… TK shuddered at what this alternate-reality gun-toting Joe would do to him. Suddenly TK stopped. "Wait." TK announced holding Mimi back. "Listen."  
  
"What is it?" Mimi looked around nervously.  
  
TK strained to hear, "It sounds like, like harmonica music." TK focused on the source, a figure in the third story window of a near by office building.  
  
The music became louder and a deep voice began singing in between the melody. "Well here I am." Da-na-na-na. "The baddest digimon in the land." Da-na-na-na. "And all the young fillies just want to shake my hand." Da-na- na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaaaaaa.  
  
"Metaletemon!" TK shouted.  
  
"Metal? Where did you get metal from, you squirt?" The figure jumped down from the window and landed in front of TK. Brown furred skin instead of shiny digizoidium alloy covered his body. "It's just plain old Etemon, King of Rock and Gamma's right hand digimon. Un-huh."  
  
TK chuckled involuntarily. "That's right, we haven't deleted you in this reality. YET."  
  
"A sense of humor, got to love that. Un-huh." Etemon bowed to Mimi, who jumped back. Etemon smiled at the reaction. "Now where were we?" He tapped the harmonica he was holding against his head. "Ah yes, a gift!" Etemon grabbed TK's hand and pulled it out. He dropped the instrument in TK's hand and released his grip. "Gamma wants you to do a concert for him." Etemon turned back to Mimi and blew her a kiss. "Hope to see you there, cutie, Un- huh." Etemon bounded back into the office building and disappeared.  
  
Mimi was speechless for a second. "That was one of Gamma's most powerful servants, and you didn't even blink!"  
  
TK turned to face Mimi. "Please, I stood eye to eye with Puppetmon, and he was at least ten times more powerful than this tone-deaf clown." TK smiled at Mimi's expression. "I'll tell you about it sometimes. Right now I'm more interested in why he gave me this…." TK turned the instrument over in his hand. His voice stopped. He ran his fingers over the inscription as to verify if it was really what he saw.  
  
Mimi saw TK's face turn dark. "Calm down. What's wrong?"  
  
TK turned the instrument over showing Mimi the insignia. The name Matt was etched out in the silver casing. "Gamma has my brother." 


	8. Death of an Angel

Patamon was having a beautiful dream. He was Angemon, flying through the air. All around him, viral digimon attacked, but they fell before him till the last one collapsed. When the dust cleared, a beautiful digimon woman walked forward. Long white wings came from her back, and golden hair strung from her head. Angewomon walked forward toe to toe with Angemon. "You're so brave..." Angewmon smiled as she placed her hands on her helmet. "I want to thank you for saving me..." Angewomon removed her helmet, and opened her eyes. Angemon balked back in horror. Angewomon's eyes shone a dark red. "By killing YOU!" A hot searing pain filled Angemon's belly, and when he looked down, a black lance was jetting out of his stomach. He looked up and Angewomon's laughing face. Her skin turned pale white, black leather crept over her body, and her hair turned dark transforming her into Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon pulled out the spear as Angemon fell to the ground. Ladydevimon crouched down and ran her fingers through his hair. "Poor Patamon, couldn't save his friends. Poor Patamon, Patamon, Patamon…"  
  
"Patamon!" Somebody cried.  
  
Patamon woke up. The funny thing was, the pain in his belly was still there, but it was more like a dull throbbing. He looked down as his eyes focused, and found his lower torso bandaged. "What happened?"  
  
"You've been shot. Joe put you in this room by yourself, the humans are still a little edgy around us digimon." The same voice answered. "I'm sorry I woke you, but it looked like you where having a terrible dream.  
  
Patamon looked up, and found his head in Biyomon's lap. "Biyomon! You're safe!" Suddenly another thought crossed his mind. "Where's TK?"  
  
"The spires got to him and he took off. Mimi and Gomamon are looking for him." Biyomon replied.  
  
"I got to go find him!" Patamon announced. He got up quickly and flew, but a sharp pain filled his belly and he landed on the bed again.  
  
"You've got to be still, we digimon heal fast, but you where shot seriously. Joe is sorry." Biyomon apologized. "Please don't be too hard on him, he's a little hair triggered." Biyomon was still stunned. "How did you, I mean, I saw you die."  
  
Patamon realized this must be a shock for her. "I came from another time- line. In my time-line, we saved the digital world and Earth, but Ladydevimon changed everything, to this, this destiny." Patamon looked around. "Where are other friends? Agumon? Tentomon? Palmon? Everybody?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it please." Biyomon shifted her gaze.  
  
"Please Biyomon, I have to know." Patamon pleaded. "What happened on File Island?"  
  
Biyomon closed her eyes. "All right." And Biyomon began to tell her tale.  
  
  
  
There we where, on File Island in our in-training forms. It was the day, the day we all waited for. Our digivices flew into the air and disappeared. We waited for our human friends to arrive. And waited. And waited.  
  
Time passed and we eventually digivolved into our rookie forms. And still we waited. We kept looking into the skies. It was especially hard on poor Palmon. I don't think her gaze ever shifted downwards since she was Tanemon. We didn't know what to do; our whole lives where destined to something that never was. Palmon's grief tuned to self-loathing, and eventually anger. She announced she had no life, and she wanted something, anything. One night we woke up, and she was gone.  
  
We were surprised at first, but realized she was right. We couldn't spend the rest of our lives here, but none of us had the courage to leave. It became moot though, as Devimon took over the island shortly after Palmon left. Our lives became as prey, hiding and scouring. A long time went by, and then we heard the sounds of battle. We came out of our hiding place, and saw a new character battling a gigantic Devimon. A lady clad in leather with deep red eyes flew in circles, striking at will with her lance hand. Black blood flowed from a dozen places as Devimon shrunk down back to normal size.  
  
Devimon looked up at his tormentor and asked "Ladydevimon, why are you doing this?"  
  
Ladydevimon replied, "Because you betrayed me."  
  
"I never betrayed you witch!" Devimon coughed up black blood.  
  
"True, but you will." Ladydevimon struck with her weapon, deleting him with a swipe of her blade. When Devimon's form completely broke up, she called out to us. "Patamon, Agumon, Tentomon, all of you come on out. I have defeated your enemy."  
  
We where unsure at first, but we had no one else to trust. We all came out. She did destroy our most feared enemy. "Who are you?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"My name is Ladydevimon." She bowed. "I know all about you. The digivices, and your digidestined and how they never showed."  
  
"But how do you know that?" Gabumon inquired. Something didn't seem quite right as he eyed this new character suspiciously.  
  
Ladydevimon laughed. A piece of black leather opened on her, and seven digivices strung out in front of us. "I know because I took them. But I'm here to make doubly sure that Magnangemon never comes back. You can never be too careful."  
  
We all began to back up, readying for an attack. "Who's Magnangemon?" Patamon squeaked.  
  
"Funny you of all digimon should ask. Where I come from, he defeated me, converted my army, and was a great lover." Ladydevimon chuckled as her hand reshaped into a lance. "He happens to be your ultimate form Patamon. No hard feeling, eh lover angel?"  
  
We all fired as one. Ladydevimon flew in the sky, dispersing every blast with a wave of her hand. I flew behind her and fired another spiral twister. It hit her in the small of the back. She barley flinched. With lightning speed she reached behind her and grabbed my by the neck. She pulled me around and held the tip of her weapon to my throat. "Well I did come for Patamon, but you all can join him."  
  
"NO!" Patamon screamed. "I give up, just let her go!"  
  
"You mean you'll sacrifice yourself for her? Nobel." Ladydevimon's grip on my throat tightened.  
  
"Yes, just promise me you won't hurt any of my friends." Patamon flew so he was face to face with Ladydevimon.  
  
"I can live with that." Ladydevimon threw me into Tentomon, who was sneaking up behind her. We both fell to the ground as her long fingers wrapped around Patamon's neck. "Too bad you can't."  
  
I opened my eyes as Ladydevimon flew straight up. We heard a high pitch scream, and could see orange dots float away from Ladydevimon's hands. She landed back down in front of us. We all had tears in our eyes, and all tackled her again in rage. Ladydevimon threw us all to the ground. "I just wanted to see the look on your faces. I would delete you for defying me, but I am a lady of my word. That, and the fact that you are no threat to me. I think I'll keep you alive for my own amusement." Ladydevimon flew up in the air, and disappeared from sight, leaving us with our grief.  
  
  
  
Biyomon closed her eyes as she finished the story. It was something she replayed over and over in her mind. She had came back to Joe's Church to tell Gomamon that she found another chosen digimon called Hawkmon. Imagine her surprise when she met Gomamon on the way out, and he told her that Patamon was alive and with a digi-destined! But there was a mis- understanding or something. She didn't understand what he was talking about until he led her to a back room. There was Patamon, bandaged and badly injured. It was just like that day on File Island. She broke down crying and grabbed Patamon's head. Gomamon told her she had better watch over him. He was going to look for Mimi and that digi-destined named TK. Biyomon had spent the better portion of the night just holding Patamon's head and watching him breath. Joe had come in once or twice, she barely noticed. He had apologized and asked if she needed anything, but he had not come back in over an hour. Biyomon began to run her wing over Patamon's head again.  
  
Patamon closed his eyes, feeling the feathers caress his forehead. He began to sigh softly, forgetting the pain in his belly as Biyomon massaged his temples. He began to shift his position, nuzzling closer to Biyomon chest. Biyomon looked down at Patamon. "You sacrificed yourself to save my friends, to save me."  
  
Patamon replied with his eyes still closed. "I know you would do the same."  
  
"But now you're back. Everything going to be all right now." Biyomon placed her chin on top of Patamon's head. "I'm sure of it." She wrapped her wings around Patamon's body, hugging him tightly. "Just don't ever leave me again..."  
  
"RRRRrrrrrr..." A low growl filled the hall. Biyomon turned around and saw Gomamon in the door. There was a scowl deeply running across his normally cheerfully face. He dug his claws deeply in to the floor, drawing slivers of wood.  
  
"Gomamon!" Biyomon stuttered, and suddenly pushed Patamon away.  
  
"Ouch!" Patamon felt a sharp jolt of pain in his stomach.  
  
"YOU!" Gomamon's eyes were filled with frenzy, scaring Patamon half to death. He had never seen Gomamon with anything less than a smile on his face. Now he had an expression that would be envious of any viral digimon.  
  
"What's going on!?" Patamon backed up on the bed as Gomamon jumped up with the two.  
  
"She's my GIRFRIEND!" Gomamon dragged his claws across the bed, shredding the blanket. He made his way to Patamon, breathing hard.  
  
"Girfriend?!" Patamon looked at Biyomon, then back at Gomamon. "Oh man!"  
  
"Gomamon! It was just a hug!" Biyomon grabbed Gomamon's head from behind. "Don't let the spires take over Gomamon!" She held on tightly. "Don't get angry!"  
  
Gomamon growled. He twisted out of Biyomon's grip and swiped at her with his flipper. "Get off ME!" He snarled. Biyomon took the blow full in the face, rolling of the bed and to the ground. She made a half hearted attempted to stand up, but passed out before she could get to her feet.  
  
Patamon realized that spires must affect digimon as well as humans. "Gomamon calm down! I didn't know she was your girlfriend!"  
  
Gomamon let out a primal growl. The spires had completely took over him now. "I don't how you came back from the dead." Gomamon brandished his claws. "But it's going to be a short trip." 


	9. Cloak and Dagger

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon charged the door again, but rebounded off. He fell to the ground, spirals in his eyes.  
  
Palmon bent down looking into Veemon's face. "Nice effort, but I spent entire days firing blasts into that door as Lillymon. I haven't even tarnished the finish yet."  
  
"I figured as much. I just want to try it out for myself." Veemon got up and rubbed his head. "I don't want to stay in this cell a second longer than I need to."  
  
"Am I that bad company?" Palmon placed her hands on her green hips.  
  
"No, I just think we would could have more fun outside." Veemon stepped in front of the door. "Ramming my head against a solid digizoidium door get's old quick."  
  
Palmon shook her head. "You are very stubborn sometimes, you know that?"  
  
"I prefer to be called determined." Veemon smiled as he crouched on the ground. "Twenty-sixth time is a charm!" He charged forward, yelling "Vee Headbutt!" just as the door swung wide open. Veemon went down tumbling out of the hall, landing on the chest of Davis. "Whoops…." Veemon mumbled jumping off and helping Davis up.  
  
"First you throw me in a waterfall, then I risk life and limb sneaking back in this place," Davis rubbed his chest. "Now you try to bust a few ribs!"  
  
"Would it help if I said I was sorry?' Veemon asked.  
  
"It's ok, I'm just glad you're safe Veemon." Davis gave Veemon a quick noggie, until he noticed another figure coming out of the cell.  
  
"Look who I found!" Veemon announced. Palmon quietly came out of the cell and smiled.  
  
"Palmon!" Davis cheered, and he rushed forward and grabbed Palmon, twirling her around the room. "That's great! One member of the old team back already!"  
  
"I'm glad to see you too!" Palmon choked out surprised. "But we should go see you sister, Veemon told me all about it."  
  
Davis put Palmon gently down. "I'd like to, but we aren't powerful enough to take on Epsilon."  
  
Palmon smiled. "Oh yeah? Watch." Light twirled around Palmon as she cried, "Palmon digivolve to TOGAMON." A flower opened on Togamon's head as another figure flew out, shouting "Togamon digivolve to LILLYMON." Lillymon landed gently on the ground in front of Davis. Lillymon smiled and nodded to Davis. "I learnt a few tricks."  
  
"Great! We could use all the firepower we can get to fight Epsilon." Davis replied.  
  
Flamedramon, who had digivolved behind the scene walked up, and put a clawed hand on Davis shoulder. "Davis, there something Lillymon told me." He bowed his head. "She informed me who Epsilon is."  
  
"I don't care who it is, she's going down for hurting my sister." Davis sneered.  
  
"Epsilon is your sister Jun, Davis. I'm sorry." Flamedramon continued. A dark look overcame Davis face. He turned and started walking towards the hall. Flamedramon ran up and grabbed Davis shoulder, but Davis just shrugged his grip off. "Davis stop, I'm sorry I had to tell you."  
  
"I don't care. This is a trick. And we're going to find out one way or another. Are you two coming or not?" Davis scowled.  
  
  
  
The solid oak door burst into a thousand pieces as Flamedramon and Lillymon sailed in, taking point on either side of the room. Davis strode right up the center and looked at the enormous hall. Vines strung from the ceiling in the narrow hall and crawled down the walls. At the very end was a gigantic solid oak chair where a lone figure with wild brown hair sat in it. Davis' sister smiled at him and replied. "Did you get my shirt?"  
  
"Jun, how could you!" Davis ran up to his sister. "Look at what you're doing to this world! People are dying!"  
  
"Did you get my shirt?" She repeated.  
  
"You aren't my sister!" Davis brought his fists down to his knees. It wasn't anger or hatred he was feeling, as much as utter disbelief. "I can't believe it, my sister would never do anything like this!"  
  
"Did you get my shirt?" Davis' sister repeated a third time.  
  
"ANSWER ME!" Davis grabbed her wrists, but his hands went right through.  
  
Jun's image flashed, and repeated "Did you get my shirt, my shirt my shirt…" Before the hologram blinked out of existence.  
  
"IT'S A TRAP!" Flamedramon shouted.  
  
"Back to back!" Lillymon announced. Flamedramon stood with his back against Lillymon's, ready for an attack from any angle. Davis stood looking at the chair, still wondering about the fate of his sister. "BEHIND YOU!" Lillymon shouted again.  
  
Flamedramon turned, just in time to catch a blast of energy in his stomach. Davis turned around when he heard Lillymon shout and Flamedramon grunt in pain. He dodged Flamedramon's form as it flew over him. Flamedramon continued his trajectory behind Davis and left a sizeable imprint in the stone wall. Flamedramon flashed and turned back to Veemon, and fell to the ground. Davis ran up to Veemon and tried to help him up, but it was clear he was out of it for a while. Davis turned back towards the direction of the attack. He expected many things. A powerful digimon holding Lillymon by the throat, an elaborate machine firing blasts at anything that moved, a human army armed to the teeth. The one thing he did not expect to see was Lillymon by her lonesome; hovering a few inches above the ground, her flower cannon still formed and smoking in her hands. "Lillymon?" Davis choked out.  
  
The cannon disappeared. Lillymon ran her hand threw her hair and smiled. "You can call me that if you like." She hovered over the ground and flew past Davis, landing in the oak chair. She crossed her legs and smiled at Davis again. "But now a days, everyone calls me Epsilon." 


	10. In the Service of Gamma

"Serving girl!" Gamma shouted as he sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Ye..ye..yes Lord Gamma?" Sora stuttered out. She wore a green dress, like an old school uniform, as Gamma ordered.  
  
Gamma took the wine he was drinking and slowly poured it on the floor. "I don't know what the kitchen staff is trying to poison me with, but they better find a better vintage then this flat slop!" He threw the crystal goblet on the ground and it shattered. "Now clean this mess up!"  
  
Sora quickly bent down and cleaned up the mess. A stray splinter of crystal found its way into one of her fingers. She let out a yelp of pain and pulled it out, a thin trail of blood working its way down her hand. "Oooh, Are you hurt?" Gamma bent down next to her and grabbed her hand. "Do you want me to kiss it better?" Gamma snickered.  
  
"N-no Lord Gamma, I'm fine really!" She quickly bent down and finished cleaning the glass. She felt a hand tightly grip her butt and squeeze hard.  
  
"Now don't be so quick not to accept my help, there are certain benefits when being employed by me." Gamma laughed and pinched her ass.  
  
Sora got up, tears starting to well up in her eyes. "I'll get rid of this immediately, my Lord." She quickly ran off, to get away from Gamma. Everyday was like this. Torment on Gamma's part, cowardice on hers. Gamma enjoyed belittling her, but there was nothing she could do. She threw out the shattered glassware, and returned to her own measly quarters. She locked the doors behind her, and just stood there. Sora knew she shouldn't complain her life was a lot better than that of most people on the face of the Earth. She had food, water, shelter, and protection. While she served Gamma, no one dare harm her. But the degrading remarks, endless complaints, take their toll. She placed her eyes and her hands and began to cry.  
  
"Are you all right Sora?" A voice asked, drawing Sora's attention from her sobbing.  
  
Sora looked up and smiled. "Yes Gabumon, I'm fine." Gabumon was the one source that kept her sane in this world. At first, she was a bit edgy taking a digimon of all things into her confidence, but he had an almost spiritual look in his eyes. Over the last few years, he had become her best, actually only, friend. Perhaps it was because he was in the same position she was. He had no choice but to serve Gamma, although she could never fully understand the reasons why. "It's just, well, Gamma."  
  
Gabumon nodded knowingly, sittign on Sora's chair in her modest sized room. The one word Gamma explained volumes that Gabumon already knew. . "I'm sorry Sora."  
  
Sora sat on her bed across from Gabumon. "Why do you always apologize Gabumon? It's not your fault."  
  
(Yes, it is). Gabumon thought to himself. He was a chosen digimon, and was supposed to help save this world. Something went wrong, drastically wrong. He was responsible, at least in part, to what happened to the world, to Sora. "I'm sorry." He apologized again.  
  
Sora ran a hand over Gabumon's head.. "I told you to stop apologizing."  
  
"I'm sorr.." Gabumon started involuntarily but caught himself. "Err... right."  
  
Sora smiled. Gabumon was the only source compaionship she had in the world. He was a shoulder to cry on, and always had a kind word to lift her spirits. But one thing puzzled Sora to no end, was why Gabumon served Gamma so dilgently. He had no black spiral on him, but he was as loyal to Gamma as any of the other spiral controlled servants. It didn't make any sense to her. She had tried to ask Gabumon why he stayed, but he always responded with. "I have no choice. It's my destiny."  
  
"Destiny..." Sora sighed out loud. (I wish I had a better destiny. Servant to Gamma... My parents dead...) Sora sniffled again.  
  
"Sora?" Gabumon looked up.  
  
"I was just thinking, sorry." Sora tok a breath and regained herself.  
  
"Now don't you start apologising." Gabumon smiled.  
  
Sora smirked, and started to chuckle. "Gabumon, you always know what to say." Sora began to laugh harder.  
  
Gamma's voice suddenly boomed over the intercom. "GABUMON!" Gabumon looked up. "To my chambers immediately."  
  
Gabumon looked down. "I..I..have to go. I'm sorry.."  
  
Sora nodded knowingly. "I know."  
  
Gabumon gave her an understanding smile, and took off. When he arrived at Gamma's chambers he found the doors wide open. Gamma was already there and motioned for him to come in. Etemon was there as well, admiring Gamma's extensive guitar collection. "Mission accomplished boss man." Etemon picked up a guitar and began strumming a melodic tune. "That kid TK took the bait hook, line and symphony. Un-huh"  
  
"Very good Etemon." Gamma looked over to Gabumon. "It's nice to have someone that enjoys their work. Now please, get ready for the next part of my plan."  
  
"You've got it." Etemon finished his song with a rather enthusiastic note. "I'm always up for a little rock and roll mayhem, un-huh."  
  
Etemon was about to replace the guitar when Gamma stopped him. "Feel free to keep it Etemon. I reward those who serve me loyally."  
  
Etemon smiled. "Hey, thanks for the ax. And don't worry, I'll be ready for those squirts." Etemon left the room walking past Gabumon, pushing him roughly out of the way. Etemon strolled down the hall, playing his newly acquired toy.  
  
Gamma finally turned his attention to the small digimon at the doorway. "Gabumon, I'm glad you could join us. I need you to prepare yourself for battle. We are having company coming. Company bent on my downfall I believe. Digivolve now."  
  
"Gamma, please!" Gabumon begged. "I can't believe any human would do such things, it's not too late."  
  
"My dear Gabumon, you've been trying to sway me ever since you first arrived. I would have terminated you for your incisive whining, but you're much too valuable a protector." Gamma walked over to him and bent down so they where face to face. "I know you have no choice to protect Matt." Gamma placed his hand on Gabumon's shoulder. "And as long as Matt is here and in danger, you're mine." Gamma then slapped Gabumon across the face with his free hand. "Now quit defying me and digivolve!"  
  
Gabumon closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing his cheek. "Gabumon digivolve to Gurumon." He cried out half heartily. His form morphed, and an enormous white and blue wolf took his place.  
  
Gamma smiled as he turned towards the monitor. He could see a young child with blond hair and a sailor cap along with an older girl with pink sparkled hair heading towards the mansion. They walked up and opened the door, after looking around cautiously. They quickly disappeared inside his residence. Gamma admired their bravery, if not their intellect. He reached towards the intercom and pressed a button. He spoke into the microphone, "Attention servants of Gamma. It has come to my attention that I have intruders on my grounds. I order all of you to leave the mansion and to perform an extensive search for at least two hours. I will be in the theater with my protector. Do so quickly." Gamma smiled and turned the intercom off. He got up and walked towards the door, motioning for Gurumon to follow. "Come now. We have to prepare for my guests of honor." 


	11. Alpha's Jest

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a blast into the doorframe. The wall collapsed in on itself. "There, that should keep Alpha from following us. We can't escape right now with your friend knocked out. The sleeping gas should wear off soon."  
  
"Thank you Agumon." Kari took Cody off of her. She placed the sleeping child in the corner. She took his sword out of his tight grip, and placed it back in the sheath. She was amazed that he held on to it so tightly, even in his dream. "Agumon, if you don't mind me asking, why didn't you show yourself sooner? We've been looking for some friends."  
  
Agumon looked surprised. The word 'friend' completely threw him off. "Aren't you scared of me?"  
  
"Why no silly!" Kari laughed. "Why would I be afraid of you? You are one of the kindest beings I've ever met. But why did you have to hide like that?"  
  
"I have to hide." Agumon shuffled his feet. "I had a...destiny of sorts. I was supposed to meet someone, but he never showed. Decades later, I made it to Earth. I found who I was supposed to meet me. I ran up to him, and he screamed. He attacked me, blaming me and my kind to what happened to his sister. He lives in the streets as a beggar. I try to help him as much as I can. I bring him food, protect him, but I always have to hide and do it in secret." Agumon sat down in disbelief. "I should have been there to help him, to save his sister!"  
  
"I know you tried Agumon." Kari sat next to Agumon, and placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "You aren't responsible to what happened to Tai, Ladydevimon is."  
  
Agumon eyes grew wide. "But how did you know his name was Tai?"  
  
"He's my brother." Kari bowed her head. "I'm his sister Kari."  
  
Agumon eyes expanded even more. "K-Kari?" He had heard that name over and over again. Tai cried it out in his sleep as Agumon watched from a distance, wanting to comfort him but knowing he couldn't. He saw Tai visit a graveyard almost everyday, and stand in front of grave Agumon figured Tai must have dug himself. The only marking on the crude grave was a tiny cross with a whistle hanging on it and the word Kari crudely etched in the wood. Agumon had visited the grave himself, alone to apologize to Kari for letting her die. That is were he swore to her memory to protect Tai as best he could. He got up and ran a hand over Kari's face. "You're alive?"  
  
Kari grabbed Agumon's hand and held. "Yes." Kari saw Agumon's confused expression. "It's a long story, but I am here now."  
  
Agumon did something he hadn't done in a long time. Something he hadn't done since he first met Tai. He smiled. He stood up and wrapped his arms tightly around Kari and hugged her. "You're alive!" For the first time in his life, something was going right.  
  
Kari hugged Agumon back. . "There, there. Everything's going to be all right now Agumon." Kari smiled. "You are so sweet, watching over my brother like that."  
  
"I had to. I did it for him, and for you." Agumon was actually crying, collapsing to his knees. "You're alive!"  
  
"Agumon calm down!" Kari replied, surprised at this outburst of emotion. (What you've goen through Agumon, I could only begin to imagine.)  
  
"Great to see you again." Cody took a deep breath, the scent of sleeping gas still resting faintly in his nostrils. He stood up, and felt a little dizzy as the blood rushed back to his head.  
  
"You are awake." Agumon observed at the young boy.  
  
"Are you felling all right Cody?" Kari asked.  
  
"I think so." Cody rubbed his eyelids, dispersing the spots before them. "But we need to get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
"Do you think you can walk?" Agumon helped steady Cody.  
  
"I'm fine now Agumon." Cody looked at Agumon and Kari. Agumon's eyes where drenched with tears. Kari looked rather unnerved herself.  
  
Agumon let go of Cody, letting the child support his own weight. Agumon pointed down the hall. "We'd better get going. I don't know where it leads, but it leads somewhere."  
  
Cody, Agumon and Kari snuck down the long hall. When they reached the end of the hall, they discovered they were in a featureless room with eight walls, with no other way out.  
  
"We'd better go back the way we came." Kari turned back towards the door, when she realized it was no longer there. Kari ran up towards the wall, and ran her fingertips over it surface. She could just make out the outline of the door. "We're trapped!"  
  
The wall flashed, and Kari jumped back. A picture of Alpha's black and white face of drama appeared. Every one of the eight walls flashed with the same light, and Alpha appeared in each one of them. His mouth opened, and amplified laughter filled the room, hurting the trio's ears.  
  
"Let us out!" Cody shouted over the drone.  
  
Alpha's laughter stopped abruptly. "Why certainly!" Suddenly, a trap door flew open from underneath them, and the three plummeted downwards. "Is that what you wanted?" Alpha's called out as the three fell down the black abyss.  
  
Cody landed roughly. He slowly got up against the wishes of his sore muscles. He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the dim light. "Agumon? Kari?" He felt their forms, but they had hit harder then he had. In fact, the only reason he was still conscious was that he landed on them, breaking his fall. He couldn't even see the sides of the room it was so dark. Suddenly, lights appeared, illuminating a path like that in a movie theater. Opera music began playing lightly in the background. A single spotlight appeared next at the end of the path, shining on a tiny ebony black table. On the table was a single object. Cody started walking down the path, inexplicitily drawn to it for some reason. The music heightened as he approached. He arrived at the table and picked up the small doll and turned it over in his hand. No, not a doll, a key chain, with an oddly familiar look. The opera singer in the background screamed as the lights suddenly flew on. Cody looked around him when the spots before his eyes disappeared. There were thousands, no, tens of thousands of key chains lining the walls. He walked towards the wall, and took a closer glance. One looked like his kindergarten teacher. Another like a kid he used to play video games with. There where digimon to, this one looked like Deputymon, another like Starmon. He remembered Kari mention something about this, when her brother Tai was turned into a key chain. If these key chains where all once living people… he looked down at his hand, at the key chain he was holding. He finally recognized whom it reminded him off. It looked like his grandpa. No… ice filled his veins. It was his grandpa.  
  
The music all at once cut off. "I see you found my guest." Cody whirled around, and Alpha was standing in front of the table. Cody didn't have a clue how he got in. The gray suited clown opened his arms and twirled around the room. "So what do you think of my collection, I've been working on it for years." Suddenly the clown's body began to expand. His arms, legs, and body swelled up like a balloon, expanding until it was like a giant ball, then exploded. Cody was knocked back by the force of the denotation. Grey pieces of cloth floated down from the ceiling as a new figure walked forward. Four swords adorned his back. His face was still black and white, but now he wore a red suit, vaguely reminding Cody of the renaissance.  
  
"I just need, say, three more key chains to make my collection complete." Piedmon laughed. "Any idea who we could use?" 


	12. Sincerity of Dishonour

"Tongue tied Davis?" Lillymon asked as she re-crossed her legs.  
  
Davis stuttered his question. "You..you're Epsilon?" Lillymon was their enemy? He couldn't believe it. Even Jun would have made more sense. Lillymon was one of the original digimon! Her entire life was dedicated to goodness and honor. Davis remembered Palmon from the original time line as one of the kindest gentlest digimon ever. Now here she was in her ultimate from, lording over him in her wooden throne.  
  
"Why however did you figure it out? Perhaps the fact that I told you?" Lillymon brushed her hair back and laughed. "You are a fool. Why did you find it so easy to sneak in? And no guards around the cell? The key just happen to be hanging out side the door? I ordered you to be allowed in. I did everything put roll out a red carpet. Also, I never did learn how to digivolve without my digivice." Lillymon reached her hand into her blossom and pulled out a digivice. "That would take eons. Ladydevimon merely gave me this reprogrammed digivice, which allows my ultimate transformation without a crest or a human.  
  
"It's a black spiral! It must be!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Nope, I'm doing this out of my own free will. Not a spiral on me." Lillymon held out her arms. "Those spirals do not go with green."  
  
"But how could you? You're a chosen digimon!" Davis shouted at her.  
  
"How could I?!" Lillymon stomped her foot and stood up. "I'll tell you why! My whole life I grew up waiting for one thing, my destiny!" Lillymon stepped forward, her face dark. "I saw my digivice float into the air and disappeared, and nothing happened! I waited longer and nothing happened still! I had no purpose any more. I left File Island and wandered Server for several digital years. Ladydevimon found me, took me in. She gave me a seat of the council and more importantly a purpose."  
  
"But people are dying! You betrayed an entire civilization." Davis looked out of the corner of his eye. Veemon was starting to stir. If he could stun Lillymon, they may be able to escape.  
  
"They betrayed me first!" Lillymon flew up and started hovering. Veemon was up now and slowly started making his way closer. "They owed me a future, and then they betrayed me!"  
  
"But Ladydevimon killed Patamon! Your friend!" Davis retorted. Veemon was almost in position to attack.  
  
"Patamon made his choice, along with the rest of my formal digimon friends. They could have joined us, but they chose to foolishly side with the humans." Lillymon sneered. There was such coldness and loneliness in her eyes, Davis almost felt sorry for her.  
  
Veemon cocked his knees and sprung, aiming a Vee Headbutt to her back. Lillymon's hand whipped around and grabbed Veemon's neck. She didn't even turn her head around. "You shouldn't have been looking in that corner Davis. You might have caught me off guard other wise." She turned and looked at Veemon. "You are incredibly stubborn, as I said before. Too stubborn for your own good."  
  
Arms wrapped around Lillymon's neck, and she dropped Veemon in surprise. Davis put all his strength into a sleeper hold. "Want to go for a ride ?" Lillymon flew straight up in the air, and began twirling around like a top. "Then hang on tight!"  
  
Davis holding on for dear life shouted down to Veemon. "Get out of here, warn Kari and the others!"  
  
Veemon nodded once and ran to a window. Lillymon stopped trying to throw Davis off. "I don't think so." Lillymon clasped her hands together froming her traditional weapon, "Flower Cannon!" And she fired a blast of energy straight at the window where Veemon was sure to be in a microsecond. Veemon however bowed his head and sprung forward with his legs. His head butt smashed the wall under the window, sailing through the newly formed hole as Lillymon's blast sailed harmlessly through the window. Veemon grabbed a vine from the wall as he sailed out. He fell several feet before the vine caught hold. Veemon swung towards the pillar, and let go. He slammed hard into the pillar but managed to dig his sharp fingers into the side. He quickly slid several stories down, leaving a long gouge in the pillar as he did so. He fell roughly to the ground, and began running back in the direction of the school, limping a little as he had hurt his ankle when he landed.  
  
Lillymon laughed in spite of herself. "A resourceful little blue imp. No matter." Lillymon shook her head, pollen flying out from her scalp. Davis, still clenched tightly on her neck, breathed in the yellow dust. Dizziness over took him, right before he passed out. Lillymon effortlessly removed the child from her back. "I have other ways to keep myself amused."  
  
  
  
A splash of ice cold water collided with Davis' face. Davis' sputtered and opened his eyes. "Rise and shine Davis!" Lillymon ran her hand over Davis' chin.  
  
Davis shook his head. He looked around the room. An iron maiden, thumb screws, a rack, and various sharp devices hung against the wall. A cauldron of hot coals lay near Davis. He could feel the heat and noticed several pokers turning red hot in the flames. Davis then noticed he was chained by his arms in the center of the room from the ceiling, his feet chained to the floor so he was making a X form with his body. "What are you doing?" Davis broke into a cold sweat.  
  
Lillymon hovered around the room. "Just having a little fun. Ladydevimon wanted you alive, but she didn't say in what condition." She plucked a thin knife from the wall.  
  
Another thought crossed Davis' mind. "Where is my sister?" Davis was suddenly impressed with himself. Even in the immediate danger he was in, he was still concerned about his sister.  
  
"Oh she's fine, I had one of the other council members take her. I didn't wanted you accidentally stumbling into her." Lillymon flew back and held the dull part of the knife to Davis' throat. "A bit obsessive with the boys isn't she? I mean, all those names on her shirt. At least the shirt did bring you here."  
  
"Just get over with." Davis grimaced, waiting for the blade, trying to sound brave.  
  
"What no, please don't kill me?" Lillymon ran the dull part of the blade across Davis' face. "How about a little begging?" Lillymon ran the knife tip up, and knocked the pair of goggles off.  
  
"Not in this life." Davis scowled.  
  
"You're no fun." Lillymon stepped back, turning white with light. Her form shrank, turning back to her Palmon self. "I mean, come on." Palmon twisted the knife in her grip, so she was holding the tip. "You have to act a little scared."  
  
"I've dealt with the Digimon Emperor. You'll have to do better than that!" Davis shouted. He was nervous, anybody would, but he was too stubborn to let her see.  
  
Palmon chuckled suddenly. "Oh really? Then I guess I need to try harder." Palmon held out the knife. "You are as stubborn as your digimon, you know that?"  
  
"Excuse me, Master Epsilon?" Palmon turned her head, a spiral bound Floramon was at the door, bowing her head. "I have... ERK!"  
  
Palmon was holding out her hand, three vines wrapped around Floramon's neck. "Excuse me? Why did you interrupt me when I said, "No interruptions!"" Palmon's vines squeezed around the Floramon's neck. "That kind of disobedience can get a mon deleted."  
  
"Forgive me Epsilon!" The Floramon choked out, Palmon cutting off her air. "But Ladydevimon is on the holographic link, waiting for you."  
  
Palmon removed the vines. "Very well then. Take Davis here to his cell. He bores me." Palmon suddenly turned around, throwing the knife.  
  
"Whoa!" Davis gasped, the knife impaled in the wall beside his face.  
  
" I must not keep our leader waiting." Palmon walked out the cell, leaving Davis behind.  
  
  
  
Palmon looked at the small pad, a one foot projection of Ladydevimon on it. "It's been a long time since we had a chance to talk Empress, or would you prefer Ladydevimon?" Palmon twirled the petal on her forehead. "We hadn't chatted one on one for a while."  
  
The holographic figure of Ladydevimon nodded. "I was just checking up on the council members for a status report."  
  
"Why Ladydevimon, it sounds as though you don't trust me." Palmon pretended to be hurt.  
  
"I trust you more than any other. Only you, Beta and Gamma know my dirty little secret, and Beta and Gamma agreed to join because I would have destroyed them otherwise." Ladydevimon smiled. "I just need to make sure my plans are going smoothly."  
  
"You've got it. You're are right. These kids and their digimon have a knack for getting out of tight situations. Veemon escaped, and should be informing the digidestined about my identity shortly." Palmon reported.  
  
"No matter. In fact, this will work in my favor. I want the digidestined not to be able to trust anybody. To be confused, helpless, panicky." Ladydevimon said smugly.  
  
Palmon smiled. "I still have the Davis digidestined here, so we'll have a rescue party coming shortly."  
  
Ladydevimon gave Palmon a curious glance. "Having fun with Davis?" The transparent Ladydevimon smiled. "You didn't mess him up too badly?"  
  
"Just one of the perks of being Epsilon, big bad council member." Palmon leaned back in her chair, placed her palm hands behind her head. "But no, I really wasn't in the mood to hurt him. To be honest, I just enjoy the begging, please don't hurt me, yadda yadda." Palmon crossed her legs. "Something tells me that that kid isn't the begging type."  
  
"True. The chosen ones seldom are. They tend to be always doing some nobel and right thing. Present company excluded." Ladydevimon went on. "I knew I made a wise choice inviting you to join me. Back in the first time line, I saw your potential."  
  
"And as I said before, I'm glad I joined up." Palmon crossed her legs. "And to think, I was once destined to risk my life for good. This is much safer, and the fringe benefits can't be beat. Unbridaled power, servants, armies. Destined digimon." Palmon huffed. "Furtherest thing from my mind."  
  
"One thing I learned," Ladydevimon's hologram gestured to the world around her. "Is that destiny no longer applies in my reality." 


	13. Duel to the Death

Piedmon slowly strutted around the room. "I'm sorry it took so long to reveal my presence, but I've always been a sucker for dramatic entrances."  
  
Cody looked around nervously. Piedmon was the one of if not the most powerful digimon TK and Kari ever faced. He summoned up his courage and looked Piedmon in the eye. "What do you want, you demented clown?"  
  
"Well, Ladydevimon order me to capture you digidestined alive." Piedmon removed a sword from his back. He ran his finger up the blade. "But I want something different. Ladydevimon is not as powerful as she might believe, and I hate you more than you realize Cody."  
  
Cody realized in fear what Piedmon was talking about, "You're going to k- kill me?" He stuttered out.  
  
"In all likely hood yes, but first, your friends." Piedmon snapped his fingers and one of the walls flew open. Four Vilemon and four Gazimon came out. "You, take the Agumon and girl to seperate cells. Do not hurt them. That is a pleasure reserved for me."  
  
"You got it boss!" The Gazimon grabbed Kari, while the Vilemon picked up Agumon. The micro army of thugs ran out the door, slamming it behind them. Had they been paying closer attention, they may have noticed another figure in the hallway, stealthily making his way to the room they just left.  
  
"Now where were we, ah yes!" Piedmon twirled his sword in his hand. The room turned dark, so only the floor was lighted around the two. "I believe in fair play, I am the dark nobleman after all. No crown tricks, no key- chain making, no trump swords. Just a simple one-on-one duel. I choose swords as my choice of weapons."  
  
Cody shook once in fear, but he bit his lip in determination. He grabbed his grandpa's sword from behind his back, and struck a defensive stance. He had never fought with a live edged weapon before, and certainly not in a fight to the death, but he had no choice. "Bring it on." Cody defiantly replied.  
  
  
  
"Boy she's heavier than she looks." One Gazimon mentioned on Kari's left arm. They had dragged the young girl with some effort to a cell.  
  
"Tell me about." Gazimon two replied on her right arm.  
  
"Well we are alredy at the cell." Gazimon three replied as she look at the cell door. "Some one open it up."  
  
"Got it." Gazimon four let go of Kari's right leg, and reached for the keys. The door made a click as the lock was undone. "Ok , throw her in." Gazimon four.  
  
"I've got a better idea!" Kari suddenly kicked out with both legs.  
  
"OOFFF!" The two Gazimon at her feet took a kick to there stomach, and went flying in the cell.  
  
"Hey she's playing possom!" Gazimon one cried as he Kari twisted out of his grasp suddenly. "Whoa!" Kari grabbed Gazimon's arm, and threw him. The two Gazimon in the cell where just getting up, when another Gazimon went flying into them, knocking them down again.  
  
Kari was up quick, and slammed the cell door shut, sealing them in. "Take a load off!"  
  
"Witch!" The final Gazimon stepped back, and his fur began to spark.  
  
Kari reached on her chest, and pulled up her camera. "Smile!" A flash of light filled the dark hallways.  
  
"Aaaahhh!" Gazimon clunched his eyes, seeing spots. "OOFFF!" KAri kicked Gazimon hard as she could in the stomach. Gazimon went down on his knees.  
  
"Ok now!" Kari looked around, and saw some chains and manacles, obviously for transporting prisionors. "We are going to rescue my friends." Kari grabbed Gazimon's hands, and latched them with the metal wristbands. Kari was normally more peacful, but seeing her brother mad, Izzy kidnapped, had hardened her. "Any problems?" Kari asked, glaring down at her captive.  
  
"Not one." Gazimon replied nodding.  
  
  
  
"I must say I'm impressed." Piedmon brought down his sword again. Cody grunted as Piedmon brought his weight down on his blocking technique. Cody twisted his blade to the side, deflecting the attack. Cody quickly brought his blade up, but was blocked by Piedmon's sword again. Piedmon seemed more interested in toying with him then killing him at this point. If Cody could keep Piedmon fighting, waiting for a slip, a way around his solid defense, he might be able to win. Piedmon continued his rant. "Your skill in the art of Kendo is incredible. I can only think of three who match you ability. Myself included of course, Delta, your own dear grandfather." Piedmon jumped back. "He put up a valiant fight, you should be proud."  
  
"You heartless creature!" Cody growled and pulled his sword back, thrusting for Piedmon's chest. Piedmon moved out of the way, tripping Cody as he moved forward.  
  
Piedmon raised his sword and brought it for a downward slash. "I will not be insulted by a pathetic child!"  
  
Cody rolled to his knees and blocked the blow. Cody struggled to keep Piedmon away. Piedmon's skill was only matched by his strength and speed. Piedmon was in fact only attacking with the flat part of his sword, just to keep him alive. He needed to throw of his concentration. "Well, while we're insulting one another, Kari told me about you. When did Ladydevimon start being your boss and you became her bitch?"  
  
Piedmon growled and removed his sword of Cody's block. "She raised an army, and deleted the other Dark Masters just to set an example for me. She agreed to let me live, since I was an excellent at strategy and a powerful ally." Piedmon raised his sword over Cody's head, this time ready to attack with the razor-edged blade. Cody raised his sword to block the attack. "She reduced me to a mere servant of hers on that council, serving with you pathetic humans! And I think I'll regain a shred of my dignity, by destroying you!"  
  
Piedmon brought his sword down. Cody, in a surprise maneuver, dropped his sword and pushed himself back. Piedmon's sword moved in front of him, barely an inch in front of his nose. The mega digimon's blade stuck in the floor. Piedmon had to pull the weapon out of the ground. It took a split second. The slip Cody was waiting for. Cody's hands moved without him realizing it, striking the base of Piedmon's head as he was bent over to retrieve his weapon. It was the perfect killing stroke.  
  
"Nicely done." Piedmon laughed. Cody's jaw dropped as his sword rested against Piedmon's neck. Piedmon brushed the sword off his shoulder with a single finger. "Had I been human, my head would be little more than a soccer ball. Fortunately, I am a mega digimon, and my hide can take a lot more than a slash from a mere child with a dull blade." Piedmon brought his palm back and backhanded Cody across the jaw. Cody was thrown against the wall, a hail of key chains landing on him. Cody shook his head and began to get to his feet, but Piedmon grabbed him by the neck and held him three feet up against the wall so he was at eye level with Piedmon. "You should have gotten a better class of weapon. The edge of my blade is a mere molecule thick. It can cut through anything, even digizoidium." Piedmon drew his sword back with his other hand. "I'll give you a demonstration of my sword effectiveness as I disembowel you."  
  
Cody closed his eyes, not wanting to see the blow coming. He heard the wind breaking as a blade rushed through the air, and the grip on his neck tighten. Cody opened his eyes and looked down. The sword tip was an inch from his neck, but then he followed the blade up to its source. He ended up looking the same place at Piedmon, as a blade jetted out of the mega digimon's stomach at angle, pointing at Cody's face. Piedmon dropped the sword he was holding as it fell to the ground with a clang. Cody landed roughly a split second later. Piedmon fell to his knees as someone pulled the weapon out of Piedmon's back. Piedmon turned around and coughed, "Delta. I should have known."  
  
Delta smiled at Peidmon's weakened form. He brought the sword back ready for another attack. Peidmon tried to pick up his own sword, but couldn't. "You did Alpha, that's why you tried to kill me." Delta punctuated the sentence by striking Piedmon at the base of the neck. A look of surprise and anger crossed his face, shortly before his form broke up. After the last molecule of Piedmon floated away, Delta brought his sword back. He ran a finger across the flat edge, admiring it. "When cut with a laser and forged from digizoidium from the digital world, it's a superb weapon." Delta rested his weapon on the ground. "Cody, is it not?"  
  
Cody looked over the newly arrived figure. "But, Izzy said you were dead!"  
  
"Not quite, I die hard." Delta held up his weapon pointing the tip at Cody's throat. "I imagine you do too." 


	14. Family Reunion

"You are crazy you know that?" Mimi looked around nervously. as they walked down the halls.  
  
"The last thing Gamma would expect is for us to sneak in without any help." TK looked around this gigantic mansion. Various memorabilia, sports but especially music lined the halls. Elvis' guitar, Beatle LPs, this stuff would be worth a fortune if money meant anything these days. TK suddenly heard sounds coming from the hallway. He grabbed Mimi and pushed her into a room. Two Geckomon, black spirals on their arms, walked down the hall.  
  
Suddenly an intercom burst forth with sound, startling the pair. "Attention servants of Gamma. It has come to my attention that I have intruders on my grounds. I order all of you to leave the mansion and to perform an extensive search for at least two hours. I will be in the theater with my protector. Do so quickly." The intercom abruptly cut off.  
  
Two Geckomon turned and faced one another. "I wonder why Lord Gamma is ordering us to go on search?"  
  
"I don't know, but we are only required to follow his orders." The other Geckomon nodded.  
  
"It would be wiser if he kept all his troops here to protect himself." The Geckmon's red eyes looked forward.  
  
"Gamma must have another plan, he is too smart to allow himself to be captured." The Geckomon conversation became to soft as they walked down the hall.  
  
TK smiled. "Only one digimon left, that should be no problem." TK grabbed Mimi's hand and pulled her down the hall. The way to the theatre was clearly labeled out, TK wondered if Gamma held tours. The two peered around the corner, and saw no one there, but the hall was pretty dark. TK motioned for Mimi to follow. They moved to the door and placed his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, TK heard breathing. Familiar breathing. He whirled around, two eyes flashed in the darkness at the far end of the hall. "Gurumon?"  
  
The blue striped wolf stepped into the light. TK could see such heaviness in his eyes. Mimi backed up in horror, wondering how she got talked into this. Gurumon opened his mouth. "Please come with me." He growled half- heartily.  
  
"Gurumon, what are you doing? We have to stop Gamma!" TK walked forward. Mimi was surprised yet again; does anything scare this kid?  
  
"I can't let you hurt Gamma." Gurumon unenthusiastically replied.  
  
"And I have to stop him." TK stood a few feet away, Gurumon's hot breath washed over his face. "I know you won't hurt me Gurumon."  
  
"I have no choice!" Gurumon placed a paw on TK chest and held him against the wall. "You don't know me! You don't anything about me!"  
  
TK thought fast. "I know more about you than you think. I know you where born on File Island. I know about your digivice. I even know what's under your fur as Gabumon."  
  
Gurumon was stunned. No one knew what was under his fur, not even Sora. It was a trick. "What's under my fur?"  
  
"Computer code. It's what Ladydevimon used to travel back in time. She stole your digivices and is responsible for this reality." TK looked Gurumon square in the eye.  
  
Gurumon took his paw off TK. This kid, whoever he was, was telling the truth. He knew about File Island, Ladydevimon, and his fur! Gurumon couldn't even breathe as realization swept over him. "My code. She used my code to do this?" Gurumon shone with light and turned back to Gabumon. Gabumon fell to his knees. "I'm responsible. I did this."  
  
"No you didn't." TK knelt down next to tiny figure.  
  
"I did this to Matt, to his family, to everybody." Gabumon collapsed on the ground as the weight of what happened began to crush him.  
  
TK turned to Mimi. "We've got to get him out of here."  
  
"But he tried to kill you!" Mimi shouted. "And what about your brother and Gamma?"  
  
TK was about to answer when he heard something coming from the doors. Very softly, music floated into the hall. TK had to strain to hear it sound so familiar. He had heard it before. It was Mozart, Greensleeves to be precise.  
  
It is said that everyone has at least one moment of crystal clarity in his or her lives. A moment where the answer leaps forward and you wonder why you could not see it before. TK was having one right now, but he wished he wasn't. He finally answered Mimi's question. "I'll handle Gamma." He walked to the door and slung them open. The theater was huge. TK could barely see the stage from his vantagepoint. "You just get Gabumon out of here. He won't hurt you, he just wanted to make sure Matt was safe." TK walked threw the doors and began his journey down the aisle.  
  
Mimi shook her head. This kid was the either the bravest or most foolish person on the planet. Probably both. She picked up Gabumon, who was nearly comatose with grief. "Come on you." Mimi forced the creature to his feet and began to drag him.  
  
Gabumon was sobbing now. "I did this all, the world, all because of me."  
  
Mimi's patience was wearing thin. She only trusted a select few digimon, and definitely not this one who attacked them, was a servant Gamma, and now was taking responsibility for Ladydevimon's ascent to power. "Will you please be quiet?" She pulled Gabumon out of the hall and headed to the door. She pushed Gabumon down the stairs of the mansion. "Now move it!"  
  
Suddenly Mimi heard a scream. She whipped around as a blur tackled her in the mid-section. The two fell down a bit of an incline, landing in some dense foliage. Mimi fell to the ground, with her attacker on top of her. Reacting instinctively, she kneed her opponent in the stomach and rolled up to her feet. She regarded in surprise when it wasn't a digimon she was fighting, but a young girl about her age. She could have sworn she saw her before somewhere long ago. "What are you doing?" Mimi screamed.  
  
Sora got to her feet, rubbing her stomach as she stood under a light post in the empty street. She had seen Gabumon being dragged roughly down the stairs out of the mansion. This girl for who knows what purpose was roughly carting off her only friend, hurting him, and it filled her with anger. The spires took control shortly afterwards. "I won't let you hurt him!" Sora leapt forward again.  
  
Mimi, who had spent her life in constant danger, reacted quickly. Luckily for her, Sora had never really been in a fight as a servant of Gamma. Mimi jumped out of the way, tripping Sora as she did so. Sora landed on the ground on her belly. Mimi jumped on top of her a moment later, placing Sora in a headlock. "I don't have time for this!" Mimi fought to control her emotions.  
  
Gabumon had gotten to his feet after seeing Sora being choked by this new pink haired girl. Fury filled Gabumon's normal pacifist mind, and the spires mind warping effects filled him. "Blue BLASTER!"  
  
Mimi rolled quickly, pulling Sora up as a human shield. "UGH!" Sora took the blast in her stomach, and passed out, cumbling to the ground in a heap.  
  
"NO!" Gabumon lips curled in a snarl. "You pay for that BITCH!" Gabumon completely lost himself, and leapt forward, ready to tear Mimi apart with his teeth.  
  
Mimi jumped to the side. KLONG! A metal ringing filled the air. Mimi turned around. "Groaannnn...." Gabumon's head had put a sizable dent in the green lamp post. Gabumon was on the ground on his stomach, with a sizable bump on his forhead. His horn was half wdged in the green metal post as well.  
  
"Never use the B-word." Mimi looked around. "I should leave, I mean I am way over my head here. And you two working for Gamma and all, should not be a concern of mine." Mimi reached down, and grabbed Sora by the shoulder. "But I still can't leave you in the middle of the street." Mimi sighed as she began dragging the girl. "I am as crazy as that TK kid."  
  
  
  
TK walked down the enormous theater. The audience rows were lit up, but the stage was dark. There was a barley visible figure sitting on a stool with a guitar on his knees engulfed in shadows. If he saw TK walk in, he took no notice and continued playing Greensleeves. TK just stood in the center aisle and listened. The guitarist played the final chorus, letting the last cord echo and die. Silence filled the room next, neither one speaking for several seconds. Gamma got up off his stool and spoke. "A beautiful piece. I don't know why, but something just draws me to that song. It's so memorable, timeless." Gamma placed his guitar on the stand. "Did you know Mozart wrote his first symphony at four?" Gamma chuckled. "Of course, I helped to take over the world by the time I was thirteen, I think I out did him."  
  
TK looked up to the stage. "Why?"  
  
"You figured it out who I was?" Gamma was still completely shrouded in the darkness.  
  
"I think I always knew." TK pulled the harmonica out of his pocket; the one Etemon gave him. "This harmonica, the music theme, Gurumon protecting you. I just didn't want to believe." TK sighed. "It was when I heard Greensleeves playing that I knew for sure. I knew that song like my own name. I heard it played so many times, it was the first song that was ever taught to me. He always thought that his band would think he was a wimp if they heard him play classical music. But he played it with me because he knew I admired him and never would think down of him. I still don't."  
  
Gamma stepped off the stage. Wild blond hair flew in front of his blue eyes. Matt smiled as he placed his hand on TK shoulder. "You always did think highly of me, brother." 


	15. Delta's Duplicity

"In you go!" The Vilemon threw Agumon, who had just began to wake up, into the cell. Agumon landed roughly on his stomach in the cell. The Vilemon flew off, laughing hysterically. Agumon tried to get up, but just didn't have the energy. He felt like going to sleep right now so he closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a regular clinging sound. He opened his eyes, and saw blue eyes staring at him. A cat like digimon with purple ears and yellow gloves was staring at him. She was on all four paws, dragging her tail against the metal bars of the cage. The gold ring on her tail made a melodic chime as it connected with the bars.  
  
"Well who do we have here?" The cat digimon stopped dragging her tail over the cage and came over.  
  
"Agumon." Agumon sat up, his muscles stiff. "Who are you?" Agumon heard snoring in the corner. "And who's that?"  
  
"My sleeping associate is called Armadillomon. My name's Gatomon. I'm Kari's digimon. Have you seen her?" Gatomon came closer.  
  
"I..I don't know. I'm sorry. We were walking down a hall, and I remember falling." Agumon apologized. "I guess I was knocked out."  
  
"I know it's not your fault. Kari's a tough girl, she's sure to be all right. But what about you? Are you hurt?" Gatomon moved closer.  
  
"I don't think so." Agumon grabbed his shoulder and cracked it.  
  
"Yawwwnnnn..." Armadillomon finally stirred, blinking as he stood up. "Agumon? Is that you?" Armadillomon smiled happily.  
  
"Umm... do I know you?" Agumon rubbed his head.  
  
"Oh yeah, right." Armadillomon remembered that Agumon would have no clue who he was, being from another time line and all. "The name's Armadillomon."  
  
"Yes, Gatomon already mentioned your name" Agumon replied pointing to Gabumon.  
  
"Well, glad to have you aboard." Armadillomon replied. "Now we can get out!"  
  
"Er...." Agumon looked around nervously.  
  
"Ya mean you didn't get caught your self?" Agumon nodded weakly. Armadillomon shook his head. "Great. Now how are we all supposed to get out of here?"  
  
"Actually." Gatomon was leaning against the back of the cage, looking out. "That may be easier than you think." Gatomon pointed out of the cell.  
  
Armadillomon and Agumon looked to where Gatomon was pointing. A Gazimon appeared outside the cage looking very nervous, with his hands bound in front of him with chains. Armadillomon ventured a guess that might because Kari was behind him, pushing Wizardmon's magical staff in his back. "Kari, yer all right!" Armadillomon said.  
  
Kari nodded in agreement. "Ok you, open that cell door." Kari jammed the sun rod in the Gazimon's back to emphasize the point. The Gazimon complied unlocking the cell, freeing Agumon, Gatomon and Armadillomon. "Thanks." Kari acknowledged, and brought the weapon on the back of Gazimon's neck.  
  
The Gazimon slumped to the ground, and Gatomon threw him in the cell to take their place. "What took you so long?"  
  
"Hey, not many girls can take on four Gazimon." Kari replied as she began to replace Wizardmon's rod back in her backpack. Kari looked down at Gatomon. "Present company accepted."  
  
Agumon came forward. "We'd better find your friend Cody, and get out of here." Agumon didn't want Kari endangered any longer then need be.  
  
Suddenly a steel ball came flying out of the hallway, attached to a chain. It collided with Agumon's stomach, doubling him over. The ball moved like it had a mind of its own as it came down on Armadillomon's head. Gatomon and Kari turned around, as Phantomon appeared in the hallway. Kari swung out Wizardmon's staff and held it like a bat as Phantomon spoke. "Now Beta's so disappointed you declined his offer. He asked me to bring you back with him." Phantomon smirked, although you couldn't see it under his shawl. Suddenly he screamed in pain as he felt something tear in his back.  
  
"I don't think so." Phantomon turned around, a spasm of pain tore up his injured back. Cody was there, brandishing a sharp sword. He had a gash on his left arm, staining his sleeve red. "Kari, get Agumon and Armadillomon out of here! I'll keep Phantomon busy, and I'll meet you outside!"  
  
Kari was about to protest, but Cody ran back down the hall. Phantomon, angry over the indignity form being attacked from behind like that, went off after him. Kari decided that Cody must have a plan. "Come on Gatomon. We better do what he says." She shoved Wizardmon's rod back inside her backpack. Kari picked up the unconscious Armadillomon with a grunt. Agumon, who was still rubbing his stomach, threw an arm over Gatomon. The group moved quickly moved down the hall, looking for the exit.  
  
Meanwhile, Phantomon was tearing down the hall. He found Cody, leaning up against the door to the deceased Peidmon's key chain storage area. He was slowly turning the sword in his hand, admiring it. Phantomon raised his blade to strike. Cody didn't even look up. "Now I wouldn't do that if I where you." He rested his blade on the ground.  
  
Phantomon held the blade over Cody's head. "Maybe Ladydevimon wants you alive, but I can still chop off a few fingers, maybe even a limb or two."  
  
"Oh Ladydevimon wants me alive alright." To Phantomon's surprise, Cody sheathed his sword. "But any harm to me, and she's sure to kill you. Now, I'm going to leave in a few minutes, after our mock battle, and you won't do anything to stop me."  
  
"And why should I do that?" Phantomon questioned, confused at this young child's behavior.  
  
"Simple. Because I said so." Cody swung the door open and walked in.  
  
Phantomon followed, still trying to figure out what's going on. His eyes grew wide when he found Cody on the ground. A large gash on his forehead dripped, making an ever-increasing pool of blood on the ground. His hand was still clenched on his grandfather's sword. Suddenly Phantomon noticed another figure walk up to Cody's form.  
  
Cody bent down to injured Cody, and reached under his shirt. He pulled out the D3 device and the organizer. "To complete the illusion." He snapped them under his own shirt. Cody turned and faced Phantomon. "Now, he's not dead yet. Take him back to Beta's and mend his wounds. Do not allow him to die, for his life is your own. And keep him sedated, I do not want him to escape and spoil my fun."  
  
Phantomon suddenly realized what was going on. He had never met the new council member, a young child apparently. "Lord Delta?"  
  
Cody smiled. "The one and only." He looked down at the motionless Cody on the floor. "Well, maybe not." 


	16. The Rebellion

"So let me get this straight…" Ken was walking down the street with Yolei beside him. Wormon was up ahead with Hawkmon, looking for Joe's Church. "This Ladydevimon character traveled back in time, stole the original digidestined digivices, and created this reality where she rules along side her Council of Five."  
  
"Yes." Yolei look at Ken, gazing him over in his Digimon Emperor uniform. The outfit really unerved her.  
  
Ken scowled slightly. He'd get rid of this girl in heartbeat, but he needed more information, and allies. He'd defeat this Council of Five first, then worry about the digidestined later. "Now because we have these new digivices, we were uploaded to this reality, according to Izzy. But one thing puzzles me, how come Izzy remembers us, while no one else does?"  
  
Yolei was about to mention Izzy's past, that he was a super powered being born from Devimon and Ladydevimon. But she stopped, she didn't want Ken to know that quite yet. Izzy was sensitive about his lineage, he hadn't even told her before until it came up. Also, Ken may use that information against them in the future. "Something happened to him in the digital world, I'm not sure what."  
  
Ken rubbed his chin. She was obvious lying. But he couldn't force the information out of her in this point in time. Perhaps he can use this girl's infatuation with him against her. There was something about Izzy that she did not want him to know, and that made him want to know even more.  
  
Hawkmon shouted out from the distance. "Yolei, I've found it!"  
  
Ken shook his head. He could worry about Izzy later. "It's about time!"  
  
Yolei and Ken ran up to join their digimon. An old building with a large sign with purple letters proclaiming this as Joe's church. Yolei smiled. "Finally some help!"  
  
KRA-A-ASSHHH!!!! Yolei and Ken jumped back as a window exploded outward, showering the nearby street with glass as two figures came flying out the window. Ken tripped down a ditch, and became entangled in some underground wiring.  
  
Yolei regarded in horror as a bandaged Patamon landed on the ground, with Gomamon's flippers wrapped tightly around him in a bear hug. Gomamon had a look of pure hate on his face as he tried to choke the life out of Patamon. "You winged PIG! You'll pay for what you did!" Gomamon squeezed harder.  
  
Patamon choked and flapped his ear wings, flying up. He shook Gomamon off and coughed. "Gomamon! It was just a hug!" Gomamon just growled and jumped up, lunging at Patamon with his claws. Patamon flew up in the air, just avoiding the claws. Patamon decided he had to knock Gomamon out, before he hurt someone, namely him. He swelled up, "Boom.." and screamed. When he expanded to absorb the air, he ripped open his bullet wound again. He grimaced in pain as fresh blood appeared on his bandages.  
  
Gomamon smiled at Patamon's obvious discomfort. He looked and saw a nearby smashed water fountain, filled with muddy water. He raised his flipper and gestured, "Marching Fishes!" Fish appeared out of the fountain, flying towards Patamon. Patamon was knocked out of the sky by the fish projectiles, and slammed on the ground. He tried to get up, but was too wounded. Gomamon ran up to him, and pulled back his left flipper to strike. "Now you die!"  
  
"Silk net!" A web of silk hit Gomamon's extended flipper, knocking him over as his flipper was pasted to the ground. Gomamon regarded his new attacker with fury. The stream of thread from Wormon's mouth ceased as he finished his attack. "Now can't we all get along?" Wormon politely asked.  
  
"As a matter a fact…" Gomamon ripped the webbing off with his free right flipper. "NO!" With surprising speed, he leapt forward, head butting Wormon and knocking him for a loop.  
  
"Gomamon, what are you doing?!" Yolei shouted in disbelief.  
  
"This!" Gomamon grabbed Wormon and threw him into Yolei's stomach, smacking them both down.  
  
"Hawk Beam!" Hawkmon shouted out from the air, shooting a blast of energy at Gomamon. It shouldn't kill him, but it will put him down for the count. Surprisingly, he managed to duck it, losing a bit of red hair from his mohawk in the process. He jumped straight up, grabbing Hawkmon by the shoulders. The two fell to the ground, Gomamon landing on top. Gomamon cuffed Hawkmon on the face twice quickly. "You can all just go to digital hell with Patamon as far as I'm concerned."  
  
Gomamon pulled his flipper back, ready to shove his claws threw Hawkmon's eyes. Suddenly, Hawkmon heard a thump. Gomamon's eyes went wide, and he fell limp on Hawkmon's body, Hawkmon pushed the unconscious seal off him, and looked at his savior. Hawkmon gasped as he looked over the new Joe, holding an expanding Billy club in his hand. He has a toughed look of warrior in his one good right eye, and a scar down his face partly covered by an eye patch. "I say, Gomamon must have hit me harder than I thought."  
  
Joe shrunk the weapon back down to one quarter it's size, and shoved in a holster in his boot. Yolei ran up to him, "Joe, I'm glad to see you!"  
  
Joe furrowed his brow at Yolei. "Take the flying pot roast there and leave."  
  
Yolei look confused. "But Joe…" She stopped when Joe whipped out a pistol and pointed it at her.  
  
"Now you listen here." Joe coldly motioned to the injured Patamon. "In the short time that digimon has been here, he attacked me and Mimi's gone missing. Also, Gomamon, who had never had a bad thought in his life, suddenly lets the spires take over and goes on a rampage. You will take him, and I will never see you or any of your friends again, do you got it?"  
  
"Pathetic." Joe turned around, and his eyes grew wide. Ken had untangled himself from the wires, and was cleaning himself off. "First a mere rookie digimon nearly kills you, now you're fighting amongst yourselves. I can't believe this is the crack team that foils my plans regularly. I'd laugh if I wasn't so humiliated."  
  
Joe's jaw dropped a foot. Yolei was about to say Ken was their friend now, when Joe rushed up and grabbed Ken by the shoulders, dropping his gun as he did so. "Ken! You're alive!" Joe started to laugh, picking up Ken and spinning him around. Ken was to flabbergasted to say or do anything at first. "My god am I glad to see you!" Joe cheered hysterically.  
  
Ken finally regained his senses. "Put me down you gun toting psychopath!"  
  
"What you don't recognize your old lieutenant?" Joe complied, dropping Ken and touched his eye patch. "I'll admit I didn't have this before, but have I really changed that much?" Joe calmed down. "How on Earth did you come back from the dead? I mean, I saw you die when we killed the original Delta last year. That bowling ball with wings Demidevimon caught me in a trap, but you saved my life before the bomb…" Joe stopped. "At least we sent him to hell where he belongs." Joe picked up his gun, and replaced it in his holster. He grabbed Ken roughly by the shoulder. "Come on inside and tell me about it!"  
  
Ken smiled. If Joe was his lieutenant, then that means he must have had an army. Exactly what he needed. "Of course, let's do so immediately."  
  
Joe smiled and pointed to his church, "Well, let's go!"  
  
"Hey what about us?" Yolei asked, picking up the injured Patamon. Patamon groaned and let Yolei rest him on her head. Hawkmon, who sported a rather puffy eye, flew next to her.  
  
Joe leaned over to Ken and pointed to them. "Can we trust them?"  
  
Yolei just stood there in disbelief. Joe was asking Ken for advice on characters. The irony was not lost upon Ken either as he smirked. "They are almost as trust worthy as I am."  
  
"I doubt it, but if you say so Ken, that's good enough for me." Joe picked up Gomamon. He swung the doors to his church open. Several of the injured people saw Ken, recognizing him, and just stared in disbelief. Joe walked at the end of a hall, do a large barricaded door.  
  
"What is this for?" Yolei questioned.  
  
Joe unlocked the door. Inside was a padded cell. "It's a cool down chamber for when people let the spires take over." Joe dropped Gomamon in the room. "He'll be fine in a bit." Joe shut the door and locked it.  
  
Ken walked up to Joe. "I need to talk to you for a bit." Ken looked back at Yolei. "ALONE."  
  
Yolei was about to protest, but Joe led Ken forward. "What ever you want Ken. Come on upstairs to my room where we can talk in private." Joe took Ken upstairs to talk.  
  
Yolei sighed. Joe trusted Ken and treated her like the enemy. She did not like this new time line one bit. Someone called out, "Yolei?" Yolei looked around, then remembered Patamon was on her head. She took the injured digimon off her head. "Can you drop me off at that room over there? I need to see Biyomon." Patamon thought to himself. "By myself if you don't mind."  
  
Yolei agreed, figuring there was something that Patamon didn't want spread around. She placed Patamon gently on the ground by the door. Patamon, still too hurt to fly, walked, or rather limped inside the room. The door shut behind him.  
  
Hawkmon looked around. There were a few humans casting rather nasty glances. "Excuse me Yolei?" Hawkmon whispered into her ear. "I think my presence is causing a bit of a stir with the natives."  
  
Yolei looked around, realizing the scowls on the people's faces for the first time. She could hear the word 'digimon' being whispered from person to person in disgust. "You're right Hawkmon. We'd better make ourselves scarce."  
  
Hawkmon and Yolei took shelter in another empty room, adorned simply with a chair, sink, and bed. Yolei sat down on the bed, breathing in deeply. Hawkmon flapped down on the chair in front of her. It was then that Yolei finally took a good look at him. His eye was swelling, and there was a gash on his forehead that she could just see under his white head feathers. "Hawkmon, you're hurt!"  
  
"I faired better than poor Patamon at least." Hawkmon straightened his headband. "That Gomamon is one rough character when he's angry."  
  
"Still, that cut needs to be cleaned." Yolei grabbed a cloth from the sink and wetted it. She bent over in front of Hawkmon and began wiping the damp cloth over his forehead.  
  
Hawkmon winced at the pain, and began talking to keep his mind off of it. "Today has been a unnatural day, has it not?"  
  
"You're telling me." Yolei ran the cloth over his swollen eye. "Ken, a hero in this world."  
  
"And Joe doesn't trust us, but Ken instead." Hawkmon winced as the cloth went over his eye. "I would like to now why Joe trust that distasteful child so completely."  
  
  
  
Joe climbed up on top of his bed, and removed a ceiling panel. He removed two cans of soda. "I've been saving these for a special occasion." He tossed one of the cans over to Ken, who was sitting in a chair. Wormon sat huddled under the chair with strict orders not to talk. "And you coming back from the dead, it doesn't get any more special than that."  
  
Ken cracked open the ancient Pepsi and took a swing. It was warm of course, and a bit flat from being several years old. Nevertheless, it was better than anything else he could get here. Ken sighed to himself, being reduced to drink warm soda with someone who was completely beneath him. Of course, everyone was completely beneath him. Still, he was smart enough to realize the Council of Five had virtually complete control over the world, and he need information and allies. He had no intention of hiding from a digimon of all things. "So…Joe," Ken actually had to think about his name for a second. "My mind is a little hazy, coming back from the dead and all." Ken didn't want Joe to know he was an alternate version of his Ken. He needed Joe to trust him completely as his Ken. Not that it would have mattered, the fool probably would have followed him off a cliff anyway. "Tell me about the rebellion."  
  
Joe breathed in, and placed his drink on a table. He sat down on the bed. "Well, I'll start at the beginning. I can't begin to imagine how tough this is on you. You'll have to tell me about how you came back. You know how Ladydevimon came from some other dimension called the digital world with a horde of digimon. She took over the world in days."  
  
"What about the human armies?" Ken was curious. As powerful as the digimon are, the humans should have put up some sort of a fight.  
  
"How do you fight an enemy that is scattered and attacks from inside your own borders? Human armies are trained to fight human armies and countries. You can't use atom bombs and missiles on a digimon without destroying your city in the process. Besides, most of the machines were linked to computers. And somehow, all the computers were on the digimon's side. Planes, tanks, aircraft carriers, all refused to work." Joe breathed in deeply.  
  
Because that other dimension is the digital world, Ken thought. If Ladydevimon took over the digital world, she could theoretically control all the computers. Still that would require remarkable computer skills, almost equal to his own. "So then what?" Ken rubbed his chin.  
  
"Well, most of the humans submitted completely. But some of us resorted to guerrilla tactics. Hit and runs against Ladydevimon and her council. For years we were a constant thorn in her side. Then you came to us. Many called you a Godsend. Somehow, you found good digimon to be on our side, and they helped turn the tide. It seemed that we had a chance of sending Ladydevimon and her council back to where they came from. But then, over a year ago, it got worse." Joe took off his glasses and cleaned them. He put them back on and continued. "These black spires began appearing all over the world. We didn't bother destroying them, since we thought they were some tribute to Ladydevimon from herself. Then weird things happened. Humans would go into a berserk frenzy every time they lost their temper, as with the good digimon. We put two and two together and realized the spires must being influencing our minds somehow. We realized we had to destroy Ladydevimon once and for all. Our underground launched on all out attack on the Council of Five's armies, but she had another trick up her sleeve, the black spirals. When we attacked, she converted most of our digimon allies into her drones. The rebellion was all but crushed, but we had some victory thanks to you."  
  
Joe reached over and took a swing off his drink. "You learnt Ladydevimon was visiting Delta. So while the armies battled, you and I snuck in, planning on blowing up the pair and taking them out once and for all with a home made explosive we concocted. Datamon and Andromon assured us the bomb would kill Ladydevimon if we got it close enough. Most of the digimon were fighting in the battle, so getting in was easy. Problem was, we couldn't find Ladydevimon in the castle. Delta's remaining forces attacked us, so we retreated and were separated. I wandered around weaponless after loosing my guns in the previous battle. All I had left was our bomb. I was still intent on completing the mission when suddenly; a blast of some sort of glue hit my feet, pinning me in place. Something swooped down from the shadows and I felt something tear at my face." Joe tapped his eyepatch on his left eye. "I fell to the ground in pain, blood dripping from my socket. When I recovered my senses, I saw the bomb I dropped, just out of my grasp. I reached for it, when this little digimon walked in front of me, his claws red with my blood. He smiled and said he was Delta, but I could call him Demidevimon. I told him I could call him a lot of other things as well. He laughed and pulled out a lighter, and to my horror he lit the fuse to the bomb. Demidevimon told me he'd see me later, in pieces. He backed up and was about to leave, when I heard a whistling sound. An arrow, made from digizoidium, hit Demidevimon in the forehead. I watched his form break up in front of me and then saw you standing behind me, with that cross bow Andromon made for you. You saw the bomb, and I told you to get out of here. I knew the bomb would explode in seconds, and the glue on my feet prevented me from escaping. You smiled briefly at me, and picked the bomb up. I hollered for you to stop, but you ran down the hall. A split second after you turned the corner, there was an explosion that rocked the halls."  
  
Joe stopped briefly and looked at Ken, just to make sure he was not seeing things. He breathed in deeply and continued. "I took out my knife, and freed myself a minute later. I ran up to the explosion, and found you propped up against the wall. I knelt down and told you would be all right, even though I could see you wouldn't. You coughed up blood and told me you had to tell me something. I told you to be quiet but you continued anyway. You grabbed my shoulder and whispered, "Looking for Ladydevimon…I found …dared me to… and I couldn't kill..kill…I tried..really tried…" You coughed up more blood and continued. "Those eyes, red eyes, soulless red eyes…". You stopped, a strangled gasp escaped your lips, and you were gone."  
  
Ken shook his head. My god, on this Earth, he was a bigger fool than any of the digidestined. He sacrificed himself for this waste of carbon, and deprived the world of his brilliance. "That's an…interesting tale to say the least."  
  
Joe finished his soda and stood up. "Why am I mourning about the past? You're back, and we have the future to look forward to." He grabbed Ken by the am and hauled him up. "Come on, we have to go!"  
  
Ken shrugged off the grip instinctively. "Where are we going, you Oa.." Ken caught himself. For now, this cyclopean oaf was your best source of information. "Old friend."  
  
"Why the underground resistance!" Joe grabbed his shoulder. "Your army awaits!"  
  
Ken let Joe keep his arm on his shoulder this time. "Why yes." Ken smiled and let out a little chuckle. "My army." 


	17. Honourable Evil

"I'm impressed you figured it out." Matt walked back to the stage, and sat on the foot.  
  
TK looked over his brother in disbelief. Matt still had his wild blond hair, but had a lariat attached to his hip. He wore a black leather jacket with metal pins, and wore a white shirt under the jacket with the red anarchy symbol. "I can't believe it. You're Gamma. But how? You where always a perfect big brother. You always watched out for me."  
  
"Ironically, that's why I'm in this situation." Matt smiled. "If it makes you feel any better, I originally joined the Council of Five against my will. You and I where at our father's apartment, shortly after returning from camp. Suddenly, the wall exploded from the outside in. Ladydevimon stood there, red glowing eyes staring at us. You where knocked senseless as she flew in. I asked her what the hell she was doing? She said something about eliminating the smallest among the digidestined. I didn't understand, until her hand reshaped itself forming some sort of lance. She pointed the tip at my throat. I asked her why she was going to kill me. A look of shock crossed her face. She had no intention of killing me she replied. Instead she picked my unconscious little brother. I realized in horror who she was talking about. I jumped her, but I she pushed me down without the slightest effort. She put the blade to his throat. I started begging for my little brother's life with tears in my eyes. I offered my own in exchange, I told her I would do anything, give her anything. Suddenly she dropped TK to my surprise. She turned towards me and said she accepted. I asked her what did she mean? She said she accepted my offer. As long as I served her and did what she say, she would not hurt TK or my family."  
  
TK looked at his brother, with a new sort of respect. "You did that for me? You're doing this against your will?"  
  
Matt nodded his head. "Originally yes. Ladydevimon moved you, father, and mother to the digital world where you all live in relative comfort. That way you were safe, but where Ladydevimon could hold you over my head. If I didn't do what she said, she'd have you all killed. So I took a seat on her council, and she gave me an army to do her bidding. At first whenever I captured good honest digimon, helped crushed a rebellion, or destroyed a city, I told myself I had to do it for TK and my family. This went on for months. I became a source of terror, Gamma the Council of Five member. I still did what Ladydevimon requested of me, until one day, I realized, I wasn't doing this for my family anymore. I didn't even see them anymore. I liked being respected as Gamma."  
  
TK's respect for his brother vanished. "You mean feared."  
  
Matt laughed and stood up, walking towards his brother. "Is there a difference? I enjoy the power Ladydevimon bestowed upon, the fright my name brings the esteem the title Gamma gives me. Matt died over the years, and replaced by Gamma. And good riddance. And as for Gamma, he has orders to capture you."  
  
TK's muscles tightened. "You won't hurt your brother."  
  
"You're not my brother." Matt took the whip off his hip. "My brother is in the digital world. He's merely a footnote to me now. You're some imposter from another time-line. You mean nothing to me." He raised his whip, and slashed it at TK.  
  
TK raised his arm, the whip encircling his hand. He pulled hard, pulling the weapon out of Matt's surprised grip. "I'm going to help you Matt, whether you like it or not!" TK leapt forward, tackling Matt to the ground.  
  
Matt grinned as TK landed on top of him. "You're a lot different from the whiny child I remembered you as." Matt kicked up, pushing TK off. "I'm willing to bet this world's TK still sleeps with a night light."  
  
The two faced one another. TK ripped the whip off his arm. He cracked it if he where a lion tamer. "You're coming with me Matt. Gabumon's gone, and there's no one left to protect you."  
  
"You heard my announcement for my forces to leave, I take it." Matt backed up, avoiding the whip. "But guess what?" A hand wrapped around TK's neck from behind. Matt smirked, "I lied, right Etemon?"  
  
"Right Gamma." Etemon twisted TK around. TK slashed with his whip instinctively, but Etemon grabbed the coil out of his hand. TK tried to say something, but Etemon clasped a hand over his mouth. "Now don't interrupt, un-huh."  
  
Matt smiled. "Good work Etemon." Matt walked up to TK, removed his hat, and mussed up hair. TK tried to kick Matt, but couldn't from his position. "Now," Matt replaced the hat. "Bring my dear brother to the dungeon." Etemon turned to leave. "Oh Etemon?" Etemon turned back, holding the struggling TK in his grasp. "Make sure the cell has a night light."  
  
  
  
"Here you go, I hope you enjoy your stay, most likely eternal, un-huh." Etemon threw TK into the dark and dank cell. TK landed on the ground, bouncing once. Etemon pushed the metallic door shut with a loud clang. TK jumped to his feet, and immediately ran up to the door. He slammed his fist on the door in anger. TK breathed in deeply, calming himself down. He walked around, and saw a lumpy cot attached to wall in the dim light. TK was now exhausted from the whole experience. He jumped on top of the cot his energy leaving him.  
  
"EEYYYYAAAHHH!" Something on the cot screamed. TK jumped in surprise. A girl with spiky hair jumped up half covered with the blanket. She pulled her fist back, and nailed the surprise TK in the jaw.  
  
TK fell back on the floor. "Nice to see you too Jun." TK grabbed his jaw and cracked it back in place.  
  
"Oops. Sorry." Jun clutched the blanket close to her chest. "You jumped on me, and when I saw you, I thought you were Gamma at first. Not to be mean, but you do kind of look like him."  
  
"Apology accepted." TK stood up. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know what? I ask my self the same thing." Jun looked around the cage. "Here I am, working as a cook for that wench Epsilon and her army. Then a little while ago, I'm hauled out of the kitchen, dragged here, and shoved in this pit. At least Gamma had the decency to show me his face before locking me in here. He's cute, but completely nuts. I never even seen that witch Epsilon face to face. And look!" Jun motioned to herself as she dropped the blanket. She had a sheet wraped around her self. "That Epsilon stole my favourite T-shirt, hell my only t-shirt! I have to wear this stupid sheet!" Jun stopped her rant. "Hey, how do YOU know my name?"  
  
TK didn't think Jun would understand time-travel and alternate realities, so he simply said, "From your brother Davis, he's told me all about you, so I recognized you on sight." Ok, there were holes in that story you could ride a Tyrannonmon through, but it was the best he could come up with on such short notice.  
  
"Davis?" Jun clutched the blanket close to her chest. "But they killed him, along with a million other humans, to punish us for that rebellion. You mean he's alive, you've seen him? Is he all right?"  
  
"He's just fine last time I saw him." (When he tried to kill me that is.) TK thought to himself. Of course that was the spires affecting him, but there was always bad blood between them.  
  
"Oh that's great! Davis is alive!" Jun ran forward, and hugged TK tightly. "Thank you!"  
  
"Umm Jun..." TK looked at Jun hugging him, then he quickly looked up, his eyes wide. "You're um.... showing..." TK closed his eyes as she pushed Jun away.  
  
"Opps..." Jun blushed as she repotioned the sheet. "I don't suppose you have an extra shirt or something?"  
  
"No, Ma..er Gamma wasn't too accomidating." TK replied as he walked to the door of the cell. (My own brother locked me up.... maybe he is from another world, but he is still Matt...)  
  
"Well this is great. I am probably goign to spend the rest of my life in this cell, with a stupid sheet wrapped around my body because Epsilon needed my shirt for some stupid reason!" Jun slumped down on the cot.  
  
(Probably to lure Davis, like Matt's harmonica lured me here. Damn, I should have been more careful. Now Epsilon probably has Davis and Veemon, and she coudl be anybody! If Matt could be Gamma, who could be Epsilon? Could we be doomed to fight our own friends and family?) TK sighed as he collected his thoughts. (At least one thing about fighting your family, is that you know them better than anyone.) "Not to burst your bubble, but I don't plan on being here much longer." TK turned and faced Jun.  
  
Jun laughed in spite of herself. "I suppose Gamma is just going to say, open the cell door, and let us on our merry way."  
  
"As matter of fact…" One thing TK like to do for April Fool's day was pretend he was his brother on the phone whenever his friends called. He became quite good at sounding like Matt. He had never thought that skill would save his from captivity, but he never would have expected Matt to become a warlord. TK spoke from his diaphragm, and a voice, not like TK's, but like Matt's spoke. "I think he will." 


	18. Amends

Biyomon woke up a little while later. She ran her wings over her head, rubbing the bump under her feathers Gomamon gave her. She looked in front of her, and saw someone standing there. "Patamon?" She cried out. Patamon nodded. Biyomon walked over to his form. She ran her wings over him. There was fresh blood on his bandages, as well as several new bruises over his body that she could see even under his fur. There was dried blood on his lip as well "Are you all right?"  
  
"I've been better." Patamon wiped his front paw over his swollen lip. He had been watching Biyomon for the last few minutes, waiting for her to wake up. "What about you?"  
  
"Just a little bump." Biyomon rubbed her head again as small headache began to form. "Oh Patamon, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. Gomamon and I have been together for years, ever since we found Joe and his church. He is very protective of me, even saving my life once from Ladydevimon. You came back to me after saving my life, and I guess he saw us like that an assumed..."  
  
"Biyomon…" Patamon stopped Biyomon's rant. "I'm ok now, but I'm not the one you need to make amends with." Patamon turned to the door. He flapped his ear wings, sending a twinge of pain through his sore body. He flew up and grabbed the doorknob, opening the door. He fell back to Earth with a grunt, that small task draining his energy.  
  
Biyomon watched Patamon leave, and then realized who he was talking about.  
  
  
  
Gomamon woke up with a headache built for a Unimon. He shook his head slightly from side to side to clear his thoughts, discovering that he was in that padded cell people stayed in when they let the spires take over. Then he remembered what he did. He broke down and began crying, rubbing his flippers over his eyes. He was so out of it he didn't hear the door squeak open.  
  
"Gomamon?" Gomamon looked up, and saw Biyomon standing over him. "Are you ok?"  
  
A slight twinge of anger filled Gomamon's body at the sight of Biyomon. It passed quickly replaced by the shame he felt for attacking her. He looked down and shook his head, still crying. "No I'm not. I let the spires take over. I attacked you, and nearly killed Patamon and his friends. I'm so sorry." Another terrifying thought filled Gomamon's head. "Patamon, and those other digimon, did I hurt them? Did I..." He couldn't bring himself to finish that question.  
  
"NO!" Biyomon blurted out. "I mean, you did hurt Patamon, but he'll recover. Everyone else just has a few scrapes and bruises." Biyomon sighed. "And its not you who should be sorry, its me." Biyomon sat down on the padded cell, wiping a tear from her eye. It pained her to see Gomamon like this. "It's just, Patamon came back, and he sacrificed himself to save us, to save me…I shouldn't have been so close to him, it must have looked bad. I don't blame you for getting so angry, after all you've done for me"  
  
"I do." Gomamon got up and walked towards her and headed to the door. "I am going to get back at you."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Biyomon asked afraid.  
  
Gomamon turned back at her, and with his most serious face replied. "Go kiss Patamon."  
  
Biyomon looked at Gomamon with a look of shock on her face, shortly before Gomamon's face cracked. Biyomon started to giggle, than laugh. He always made jokes when faced with a grim situation, and it always helped. That how she first fell for him as a matter of fact. She never found her digidestined, while he found his, and sometimes it was Gomamon's sense of humor that kept her going. Gomamon joined her as Biyomon fell to the ground laughing. The tension seemed to melt away. Biyomon choked out, "I'm surprised you didn't admit your feelings for Patamon earlier…"  
  
"Well now I guess you have to work harder to keep me." Gomamon grabbed Biyomon from behind.  
  
Biyomon smiled as Gomamon hugged her tightly. "I'll try."  
  
Gomamon smiled and kissed the back of Biyomon's pink feathered neck. "Just DON'T scare me like that again."  
  
Biyomon nodded smiling."I won't."  
  
Gomamon smiled as they where snuggling close when the door quickly swung open and Joe walked in. "Biyomon, what are you doing here? You know the rules. No one enters this room until I give the all clear. It's dangerous."  
  
"Sorry, Joe." Biyomon replied flustered. "I just…"  
  
"Never mind, I know." Joe bent down and mussed up Gomamon's hair. "Sorry I had to get rough on you big guy."  
  
"Hey I deserved it." Gomamon chuckled. "I'll be sure to remember to return the favor if it happens to you."  
  
"I hope so." Joe stood up. "Anyway, I'm leaving you two in charge."  
  
"Where are you going Joe?" Biyomon questioned. Then she noticed another figure dressed in a purprle outfit with yellow glasses. Biyomon's jaw dropped as Ken walked in, Wormon crawling by his side. Ken was getting overly nauseated from this display.  
  
"Ken?" Both Gomamon and Biyomon chorused. "You're alive?" They just stared at him in disbelief. "But how?"  
  
"A long story." One which Ken did not want to explain again. He was finding it increasingly amusing that all of his former enemies were acting like he was a messiah. "I'll tell you about it later. But right now, I have a world to take back." (For myself) Ken thought. 


	19. The Underground

Joe made his way into the sewers underneath his church. Ken walked beside Joe with Wormon, while Yolei followed suit. Hawkmon flew next to her, while an injured Patamon rested on her head. After ten minutes of traveling, they came upon a rather large underground plant. Ken recognized as an old waste treatment facility. Joe smiled, "We're here." Joe motioned to Yolei and the digimon. "Stay here while I call everyone in to the main room. They don't take kindly to new faces, but they'll be glad to see you again Ken." Joe disappeared behind a door.  
  
Yolei sighed to herself. (Ken, the greatest hero in this world. And I am treated like the Plague.) Her thoughts were detoured when suddenly two gigantic figures burst out of a room, scaring the remaining group. Ogremon laughed as he threw Leomon to the ground. "Am I playing too rough for you, Leomon?"  
  
Leomon held out his fist. "It'll take more than that to stop me. Fist of the Beast King!" Energy shot out of Leomon's paw, but Ogremon dodged. Ogremon jumped up into the air, and raised his bone club to strike.  
  
Patamon looked in horror. Ogremon was a friend they had converted, it obviously must not have happened in this world. "Yolei, help Leomon!"  
  
"You got it, Hawkmon. Digi-armor-energize!" Yolei shouted.  
  
In a split second, Hawkmon disappeared, and Shurimon formed in his place. "Samurai of Sincerity!" He aimed his weapons at Ogremon's extended arm. "Double Star!"  
  
Ogremon turned his head when he heard Shurimon call the attack. Shurimon's shurkins flew with pinpoint accuracy, pinning Ogremon's weapon arm to the wall behind him. "What the?" Ogremon remarked.  
  
Leomon jumped to his feet, regarding the new arrivals. Patamon smiled "Leomon!" He cried happily.  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" A ball of energy sailed from Leomon's fist. Shurimon eyes flew wide as the blast connected him in the stomach, smashing him against the wall. Patamon blinked in surprise was Leomon the evil one? He tried to fly, but didn't have the strength.  
  
Leomon ran up to Ogremon, and ripped the stars out of the wall. "Are you all right my friend?"  
  
"Yup, but we have to but a hold on our sparring match for a bit." Ogremon raised his club, and stood side by side with Leomon. "At least till we get rid of some of the Council's pests." Ogremon and Leomon jumped forward as one.  
  
Yolei closed her eyes and screamed as the two enormous digimon charged. Suddenly the two stopped. Yolei opened her eyes. Ogremon and Leomon stopped, staring at Ken who was right in front of them. "Forgive my acquaintances. They aren't the sharpest tools in the shed."  
  
A second of awkward silence followed, then Leomon cheered. "Ken, you're alive!" Leomon grabbed the young boys shoulder. Leomon let out a laugh, with sounded like a gigantic roar.  
  
"Well, this is something you don't see everyday." Ogremon smiled a toothy grin. "I can't wait to hear how you managed this stunt."  
  
Joe appeared out of the same door. "That'll have to wait. I've assembled everybody in the main room. Come on now." Joe looked over in Yolei's direction. "You may as well come to."  
  
Yolei, Shurimon and Patamon walked into an enormous room behind Joe and Ken. There were several humans in the room. Everyone was brandishing some sort of weapon. There was a table in the center, with digimon around it. Patamon recognized them as Andromon, Centarumon, and Datamon. There was also a small boy with blond hair, who sat at the head. Next him to was a small greenish reptile digimon with a swatch of red hair. Yolei smiled, "Michael!"  
  
Michael cocked an eyebrow, "Do I know you?" Betamon regarded the new arrivals quizzically as well.  
  
Yolei reminded herself, this was another time line. "Ah, no, I heard about you."  
  
Michael was about to question this weird response, when he recognized her associate. "Ken?"  
  
Pandemonium broke loose. Everyone ran up to Ken, shouting, asking questions, almost smothering him to death. Ken just about let his temper and let the spires take over, when Joe pushed everyone back. Ken breathed in and regained his composure. He should take this as a compliment. In this world, people obviously recognized his genius. He put on his best face, a rather painful looking smile. "I'll explain to you what happened, but let me all say, I'm here to lead you once again!"  
  
Applause echoed through the hall. Ken smiled. Yolei, Patamon, and Shurimon just stood silent in disbelief. "We've created a monster." Patamon shook his head weakly.  
  
Ken was already back at the table with the digimon and Michael. Wormon sat on the table next to Betamon. "Ok, I need a general overview of our forces and information we have on the Council of Five." Ken felt someone brushing up against him, and notice Yolei moving next to him. He scowled, how dare this girl think she his equal! He felt the spires begin to take over, so he fought his anger down. This girl was a source of aggravation; he needed to get rid of her. He looked across the table to the blond hair boy. "Michael?" He repeated the name Yolei had said.  
  
Michael looked up. "Yes Ken?"  
  
Ken smiled and motioned to Yolei. "Please take my associate here and show her around the base. I'd like to now where we stand on defensives."  
  
"Ah yeah, sure." Michael walked around the table to Yolei. "Come on I guess."  
  
Yolei agreed. Michael seemed so unsure of himself. He was quite confident in the other time line. Yolei took Patamon off her head and gave him to Shurimon. She whispered to Patamon. "You two keep on eye on Ken. I don't trust him."  
  
Patamon nodded on top of Shurimon's head. Yolei turned and followed Michael down the hall. Michael seemded rather distant, almost afraid to talk. "Michael?" Yolei finally asked.  
  
"Yes?" Michael looked up.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, you seem a little, well, out of it. Is something wrong?" Yolei questioned.  
  
Michael turned around completely. "Well, kind of." He took his digivice off his pelt and showed it to her. "This makes me something called a digidestined. After Ken died, all the good digimon looked to me to be there next leader. The device meant I was destined to help save the world apparently. Although also it was destined that there would be other digidestined as well, and I'm the only we could ever find. There where rumours of others, but if there were, the Council of Five killed them." Michael sighed. "It was an unbelievable pressure. I did the best I could, but I was no Ken. Now Ken's back and I'm instantly forgotten. Now don't get me wrong! I admired Ken as next as the next person, and he's ten times the leader I could ever be, but I liked everyone looking up to and respecting me."  
  
Yolei smiled to Michael. "Michael, I respect you."  
  
"But you hardly know me." Michael replied.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Believe me, I know you tried your best under extreme conditions, and I also know you are one of the best people alive, easily equal to Ken." Yolei wanted to say he was ten times the person Ken is but everybody here stills worships Ken and she had to go along with that story.  
  
Michael just stared at her for a second, not knowing what to do. Then all of a sudden, he bent forward, and kissed Yolei tenderly on the lips. Yolei had her eyes wide open in surprise at first, but closed them after a bit. The kiss went on for several seconds until Michael finally pulled away. Yolei brushed her lips with her fingers, "What was that for?"  
  
"I don't really know," Michael blushed. "I just felt an overwhelming urge to kiss you. You're a remarkable person yourself, and quite beautiful."  
  
Yolei blushed as well, turning red under her glasses. "Th... thank you." Yolie stumbled for her words.  
  
A bit of awkard silence followed, until Michael grabbed Yolei's hand. "Come on, let's see the rest of the base."  
  
  
  
Yolei and Michael came back into the main room, smiling at one another. Ken noticed and smiled to himself. He was a genius, now that irksome girl was the blond American kid's problem. Michael and Yolei made their way back to the table, expect this time Michael stayed close to Yolei. If Ken didn't know any better, he could swear he felt a pang of jealousy toward Micael. But relationships where for the weak. He didn't not desire them, so it passed quickly. "Yolei?"  
  
Yolei stopped staring at Michael. "Yes Ken?"  
  
Ken almost told her to call him the Digimon Emperor, but stopped. Old habits die hard. "Where are the rest of your friends? Our forces are a bit lacking, and we need all the strength we can muster, no matter how little."  
  
Yolei growled at the hidden insult. "I don't know we where separated after Phantomon kidnapped Izzy. I don't where they are now."  
  
Pathetic can't even stay together. Ken sighed. "Never mind. We'll keep on eye out for them. But one way or another I will take Ladydevimon of her throne." (Which rightfully belongs to me.) 


	20. Brothers and Sisters

A Geckomon wandered down the hall of the dungeon on his usual patrol, after returning from his search with the rest of Gamma's forces. He was one of the first to arrive back from the search that turned up nothing, but Gamma didn't seem to mind. There must have been some part of his plan he didn't know. The black spires wrapped around his arm made it so he didn't really care anyway. He just followed Gamma's orders.  
  
"Geckomon!" The Geckomon snapped at attention as Gamma's voice echoed the hall. He ran over to the cell, using his sticky hands and feet to climb up the cell window. The cell, which was at first occupied by only that new girl, had another figure standing next to the door. The Geckomon could only see blond hair from his vantagepoint from the boy. The figure continued speaking, or more accurately shouting. "I am done interrogating this girl. Open this cell door now."  
  
"Excuse me, but I wasn't informed…" The Geckomon stuttered. Gamma was just upstairs a few minutes ago.  
  
"I am Gamma!" The figure screamed in an authoritative tone. "I am not required to report my every movement to a pathetic underling. Now open this cell door, or you WON'T live to regret it!"  
  
"Yes of course Lord Gamma!" The Geckomon grabbed the handle, and unlocked the door. He tried to open the enormous door, but it swung open from the inside, slamming the Geckomon into the wall. The Geckomon fell to the ground, but immediately got up again, bowing. "Sorry to take so long, Lord Gamma, but I was just..." The Geckomon looked up. This figure sort of looked like Gamma, but his hair was much shorter, and he was years younger. "You're not Gamma!"  
  
TK grabbed the surprised Geckomon by his horn with his other hand around his neck. "You've got that right." TK picked him up as Jun walked out of the cell, holding the door open. TK quickly tossed the green digimon into the cell, and Jun slammed the door shut.  
  
The red eyed Geckomon ran up the window in the cell door, and started yelling. "Help the prisoners are escaping! The prisoners are..."  
  
Jun slammed the metal cover over the window, effectively silencing the spiral-controlled digimon. "Oh do give it a rest."  
  
TK smiled back at Jun. "We better get out of here."  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jun looked around nervously. "I mean, escaping is dangerous. It was pretty safe in that cell."  
  
TK sighed. "Come on, you don't want to spend the rest of your life in there. We can escape before anyone sees us and head to Joe's Church."  
  
"Joe who?" Jun questioned as she followed TK down the halls, seriously considering heading back to cell.  
  
"I'll tell you later, now be quite before someone hears us." TK ducked behind some garbage cans, looking down the hall.  
  
"Too late!" The lids of the three garbage cans popped of, revealing a trio of smelly pink skinned digimon.  
  
TK recognized them instantly. "Garbagemon! Run Jun!" TK turned down the hall and ran. He looked backed briefly and saw Jun frozen in place. "Jun I said RUN!" He shouted.  
  
Jun finally turned, but before she could take a step, the Garbagemon pointed their popcan bazookas at her. "Slime attack!" Black ooze squirted from their weapons, covering Jun in a sticky mess, keeping her in place. TK took a step forward to help her instinctively, but realized these were ultimate digimon. He didn't have a chance. He had to escape and come back later. TK turned on his heel, and turned down the hall.  
  
"You COWARD!" Jun shouted at TK's fleeing form.  
  
The Garbagemon were about to go after TK, when Matt spoke over the intercom. "Garbagemon!"  
  
The Garbagemon stopped. "Yeah boss?"  
  
"I need a report. I hear my prisoners have escaped. Any sign of them?" Matt inquired.  
  
"We got the girl, but the blond kid got away." One Garbagemon looked back at Jun's terrified sludge covered form. He pointed his weapon back at her. "What do you want us to do with her?"  
  
"By all means, bring her to me." Matt clicked of his intercom and smiled.  
  
  
  
Jun looked around Gamma's personal chambers. She was given access to a hot shower, and fresh clothes, jeans and a rather blain blue T-shirt. She ran her hands down the velvety red material, admiring the texture. It had been years since she had had anything nice of her own. She still missed her old shirt with the boys' names though. Her mind began to wander, and she began exploring the room. This Gamma had a big thing for music. She ran her hands over a particularly shiny black electric guitar.  
  
"Beautiful, if I do say so myself."  
  
Jun turned around and let out a gasp of surprise. Matt stood there at the door. Jun stuttered slightly before she began speaking. "Ah yes, it is a lovely instrument."  
  
"Well, yes the guitar is nice too." Matt gave Jun a queer little smile as Jun realized what he was talking about.  
  
Jun had mixed feelings as Matt eyed her. One was a sort of disgust, contempt for what Gamma and the rest of his Council did to her and the world. The other was more of self-satisfaction. Gamma, as powerful as he was, was flirting with her. And as Jun looked him over, she couldn't help bit think he was really cute. She didn't know how to answer to his statement though.  
  
Matt didn't wait for her to reply. He came in the room, shutting the door behind him. Jun heard the click of the lock as he twisted the doorknob. This worried her, but Gamma had complete control, and as far as she could tell, he had no intention of harming her. Matt took off his leather jacket and draped it over a chair. "I would like to apologize for throwing you in that cell before. It was Epsilon's idea, but now that I'm truly seeing you for the first time, I realize that was a grave mistake."  
  
"Ah-yeah. Don't mention it." Jun stuttered. Gamma was apologizing? That struck her in like a chair to the face.  
  
"Thank you, you're very forgiving." Matt grabbed Jun's hands. "Had I known someone like you was working as a mere cook for Epsilon, I would have immediately put a stop to it." Matt looked at her hands and began rubbing them. "Beautiful hands like yours should not be forced to do meaningless tasks."  
  
Jun blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you Lord Gamma."  
  
Matt smiled. "Please, no Lord. You can call me by my real name, Matt. Gamma is so impersonal."  
  
"Ok, Gam-ma-Matt." Jun caught herself midway. Matt chuckled at this mistake, and Jun let out a little laugh too. "You're not anything like I expected."  
  
Matt let out a long sigh. "It's a cross I bear. People don't know it, but I try to help them as much as I could. Only by working for Ladydevimon on the Council of Five do I have any hope of making things better. I can't openly attack Ladydevimon, but without my influence, things would be worse."  
  
Jun looked at Matt with new respect. "Why, that's terrible!" She exclaimed.  
  
Matt bowed his head. "I know. To be a hero and thought an enemy. Even my dear brother TK thinks me a monster, and tried to kill me. Ladydevimon ordered me to lock him up, that he was a threat, and he was to be put to death. I couldn't allow that. I arranged for him to escape, and he'll think of me as a butcher for the rest of his life. But at least he'll have a rest of his life to spend."  
  
"TK's your brother?" Jun eyes opened wide. As she looked Matt over, she realized she could see a strong resemblance.  
  
"Yes, it's true." Matt wiped his eye. "I just wish I knew where he was, or where he was going. To see if he's safe."  
  
Jun brought her hands to Matt's eyes. "That's so sweet. TK got away safely as far as I know. He was headed to something called Joe's Church. I guess he has friends there or something."  
  
"Why that's great." Matt beamed a smile at Jun. "Thanks for telling me, and for listening."  
  
Jun smiled back, looking at Gamma, no Matt, in a whole new light. She no longer saw him as the faceless monster, but as a scared boy, about her age, forced into a situation beyond his control. She bent forward and kissed Matt on the cheek. "Thanks for confiding in me."  
  
"Thank you for listening." Matt smiled back. "It's good to talk to someone openly." There was a knock at the door. Matt and Jun sat up. Matt answered. "Who is there?"  
  
"Lord Gamma." Matt recognized the voice of his right hand monkey Etemon. "Ladydevimon wishes to speak to you on the holographic projector un-huh."  
  
"Certainly." Matt got up, kissing Jun on the lips lightly. "I have to go. Please stay here. I don't want you to get hurt outside."  
  
"Of course." Jun smiled sweetly at him as he got dressed. Matt smiled back as he walked out the door.  
  
Etemon was waiting for him. "So who's the filly you got un-huh? Cute darlin'."  
  
Matt shook his head. "A mindless servant. I just needed some information off her."  
  
"Something wrong with good old fashioned torture? Un-huh." Etemon cracked his knuckles. "It's much more time productive. A girl like that wouldn't get past the thumb screws, un-huh."  
  
"True." Matt nodded his head. "But words is much for fun for me."  
  
"Un-huh." Etemon placed his hand on Matt's shoulder. "You always were a smooth operater."  
  
Matt laughed. "True. How very true."  
  
  
  
"So let me make sure I understand this fully, Gamma." Ladydevimon's hologram spoke from her holo-emitter. "The digidestined TK escaped from your cell, and is heading to Joe's church. Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Quite." Matt stood in front of Ladydevimon's transparent form. "Jun was quite forth-coming with the information I need."  
  
"I'll bet." Ladydevimon chuckled. "So he escaped from you, and the other digidestined escaped from Alpha's lair. They know all about us, and will be converging with one another soon?"  
  
Matt nodded. "Most likely."  
  
Ladydevimon's image smiled. "Perfect." 


	21. Learning to Dance

Veemon limped down the streets. His ankle was slightly sprained, sending a jolt of pain every time he took a step. His fingers were bleeding too, from his slide down Epsilon's bio-dome home. He had gone to the school, and found no one there. Now he was on plan B. Wander around aimlessly until someone sees you, hopefully not one of the Council of Five's forces. He sniffed at the air, wishing he had Agumon's tracking abilities. His entire body wanted to devolve back to Demiveemon, but he fought it, knowing he could not digivolve without Davis around.  
  
"Come on move it!" Veemon snapped to attention when he heard someone shouting. His nose might not be in Agumon's league, but his hearing was excellent, or at least he believed so. That was Kari's voice, coming from that amusement park. He began to run, but shouted in pain when he put all his weight on his sore ankle. He grimaced in pain, but continued running towards her voice. He came upon Kari, carrying the unconscious form of Armadillomon. Gatomon was next to her, carrying Agumon who was clutching his stomach. He ran up to the group, who were taking shelter in an abandoned carnival.  
  
"Veemon!" Kari cried seeing the blue digimon limping towards her. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Just my pride." Veemon painfully smiled. "And my fingers, my ankle, and so on. Epsilon caught Davis, and I had to escape to find help. You would not believe who Epsilon is!"  
  
Gatomon released her grip on Agumon, looking Veemon over. "Well, don't keep us in suspence, who is it?"  
  
"It's…It's…" Veemon thought to himself, his recent memories becoming clouded for some reason. He rubbed his head, thinking hard. "Jeez, I must have hit my head or something when I landed. I'm having trouble remembering." That was odd, he remembered it was somebody he knew, someone they all should know. He and Davis went into Epsilon's castle because they got Jun's shirt. Lillymon was being held captive in the same cell he was when he was captured. How long were they in that cell? What did they talk about in that cell? Veemon strained to remember… They escaped thanks to Davis, and they confronted Epsilon on her throne. It was Jun sitting there. It must be Jun then! "It's Jun! She has Lillymon and Davis prisoner!" Even when he said it, it sounded wrong for some reason, but that's what he remembered. He pushed the thought from his head and looked over the party. "How about all of you? Are you all ok?"  
  
Kari put Armadillomon on the ground, the mole digimon supporting an enormous bump on his head. "We ran into Alpha and Phantomon. Cody attacked Phantomon and, oh my god Cody!" Kari turned back towards the funhouse. "We've got to go get him!"  
  
Agumon stopped Kari. He did not want to lose her twice. "You stay here, and watch Armadillomon, we can't leave him alone. Me and Gatomon will go get Cody."  
  
"I'll go to!" Veemon leapt forward, and crumpled to the ground as his ankle collapsed underneath him. "Or maybe I'll stay here and keep Kari company."  
  
"You do that." Gatomon bounded off in the direction of the funhouse. She motioned for Agumon to follow with her tail, the gold ring beckoning him. "Come on now, let's be quick!"  
  
Agumon nodded. He didn't want to leave Kari alone, but she would not leave without her friend Cody. The sooner they rescued Cody, the sooner they could leave.  
  
Veemon sighed as he watched Gatomon and Veemon disappear in the funhouse again. He had always had a thing for Gatomon, but from the way she causally dismissed him right now, it looks like she didn't have the same feelings towards him. He just wished he knew for sure. He looked over at Kari, who was making sure Armadillomon was comfortable. "Kari?" He asked.  
  
"Yes Veemon?" Kari stood up.  
  
"I um… don't know how to ask this, but do you know if Gatomon likes me?" Veemon thought that that could be worded better.  
  
"Well, of course." Kari replied, thinking that was a strange question to ask.  
  
"Are you sure, like, she and Patamon seem to hang out a lot, and they're both angels, and they've known each other a lot longer." Veemon went on.  
  
"Oh I see…" Kari nodded. "We're talking about a different kind of 'like', aren't we?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, I don't know how to act around digi-girls. I've never even kissed one before, let alone asked one out." Veemon blushed when he said this, realizing he announced his feelings for Gatomon, to Kari, Gatomon's best friend.  
  
Kari let out a giggle. "Well Veemon, it's not too hard. We've got a few minutes, so you can pretend I'm Gatomon for a bit." This was nice, it almost made Kari forget about what happened today.  
  
"Ok sounds great." A confused look crossed Veemon's face. "Ummm… How do I do that?"  
  
"It simple, just ask Gatomon if she'd like to go out dancing or something." Kari bent down.  
  
"Ummm…another problem…. I don't know how to dance." Veemon blushed again.  
  
"That's another problem we can fix." Kari got down on her knees. She grabbed Veemon's hand and placed it on her hip, and grabbed his other hand. "Ok, you're the guy, so you lead. Just take small steps, and I'll follow."  
  
"Okkkkkk…" Veemon did as she instructed. Kari followed as best she could, but she was on her knees so she could be at a better level for him. "And one and two and…" Veemon took a big step, and put all his weight down on his sore ankle again. "Yearghhh!" Veemon's footing left him.  
  
"Veemon, are you ok?" Kari asked, crawling over to Veemon.  
  
"Yeah, I landed on my tail. It broke my fall." Veemon reached over and rubbed his sore tail. "I'll add the bruises to my collection."  
  
"Let me see that ankle." Kari bent over. Veemon's ankle was a rather disgusting shade of purple. "Veemon! Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"It seemed kind of pointless, I needed to warn you about Epsilon." Veemon rubbed his ankle. "But digimon heal fast, I should be fine." Veemon replied. "I was just worried about all of you. And Davis of course."  
  
"That is very brave of you." Kari smiled. "And as for your question, no."  
  
"N..no?" Veemon's lip quivvered.  
  
"Not no she doesn't like you that way. No I don't know if she has a crush on you." Kari sat on the ground, wrapping her arms around her legs. "Gatomon is still rather secretive sometimes. She doesn't talk about her feelings much. That may be from when she worked for Myotismon. That doesn't mean she doesn't have any towards you."  
  
"So what should I do?" Veemon sat down.  
  
"Sometimes the simplest solution is the best." Kari replied.  
  
"Huh?" Veemon gave her a confused look.  
  
"Ask her." Kari instructed to the blue digimon. "Just ask her if she'd like to go on a picnic or something. Just the two of you."  
  
"But... she might say no!" Veemon replied.  
  
"Or she might say yes." Kari gave Veemon a smile. "It's amazing. You will face down digimon five times your size. You jumped off a skyscraper, and walked here on a hurt ankle. Yet you are terrified of girls."  
  
"Well... Just one." Veemon blushed.  
  
"If it means anything." Kari reached over and tapped Veemon's nose with her finger. "I think you and Gatomon would make a cute couple." Veemon turned purple at this comment. Kari looked over Veemon's head. "Speak of the devil."  
  
Veemon looked behind him to see that Gatomon and Agumon had come running out of the funhouse, with the young boy Cody in tow. "Cody are you all right?"  
  
Cody smiled and nodded. "Just fine."  
  
"Don't you ever do something like that again!" Kari lectured as she hugged the boy. "You scared me half to death."  
  
"I was never in any real danger." Cody smiled. "Good news is, Alpha's dead, killed by Delta. Alpha turned out to be Piedmon, and he tried to kill me. Delta saved my life by killing Alpha, then he attacked me."  
  
"You stood up to Piedmon?" Armadillomon got off the ground finally awake after Phantomon's attack, stirred to conscious by the sound of Cody's voice. He rubbed a rather impressive bump on his head. "That's impressive for such a young-un. Patamon told us about what a bad mon he was. But what about that folk Delta?"  
  
Cody brought his sword out and showed it to the crowd. "We don't have to worry about him. This was his sword."  
  
"You took out Delta? That's great!" Agumon cheered. "But who was he?"  
  
"It doesn't matter, he's not around anymore." Cody sheathed his sword. "He won't be bothering us." (Because now Cody and Delta are one in the same, and this was the faultless way to infiltrate his enemies, and while assuring victory for his side. The digidestined had a traitor in their midst, and they most likely wouldn't know until it was too late. Attack from within, that was the way to win. He smiled as he followed the group, as they exited the amusement park. And win we shall.) 


	22. Return of a Friend

Gabumon woke up, groaning. His head ached. "Oh what happened?"  
  
"You and the girl over there let the spires take over." Mimi looked down at Gabumon. Sora was still asleep.  
  
"Oh sorry!" Gabumon was instantly ashamed. Neither Gabumon nor Sora had ever experienced the black spires at all before. "I didn't mean... I mean.."  
  
"Boy you sure aren't what I expected for some high servant of Gamma. I expected a somewhat meaner, and better fighter." Mimi went over to Sora. "But now that you are awake we can get the hell out of here." Mimi grabbed Sora's shoulder. "Hey you, wake up!"  
  
"Ohhh..." Sora was shook awake, but was rather groggy. Her stomach ached, from the blast she took. Sora began to stand up, Mimi helping her.  
  
"First rule of the streets." Mimi started as Sora was fully upright. "Keep your cool. Second rule, never underestimate your opponent. Even a pink haired girl." Mimi smiled. "Though you did catch me off guard."  
  
"Well, lookie what we have here." Gabumon and Mimi noticed for the first time two Garbagemon, servants of Gamma, staring at them.  
  
"Look like Gabumon is betraying Gamma." The second foul smelling Garbagemon replied.  
  
"Hey, if we kill them, we may get a promtion." The first Garbagemon smirked.  
  
"Blue blaster!" Gabumon shot out a blast of dragon breath from his mouth. The first Garbage merely held out his garbage lid shield, blocking the attack. The second Garbagemon held his popcan cannon, and fired several rounds of rock hard sludge into Gabumon's stomach and face. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Sora hid behind Mimi as the two Garbagemon hopped forward. "Now that's over and done with…" The Garbagemon chuckled as they advanced on the girls. One grabbed Mimi's arm with surprising strength.  
  
A blast of energy sailed from the heavens, connecting with the Garbagemon holding Mimi. It burst into atoms as it was destroyed. "Hey back off!" The second Garbagemon started firing into the air, but he didn't even come close to hitting the fast moving figure. "I'm trying to do a job here!"  
  
"So am I!" Another blast of energy sailed down, and the Garbagemon disintegrated the same as the first. "Are you all right?" The figure asked as it landed it front of the girls.  
  
"I guess so." Mimi replied to this strange new digimon. Something about this character seemed oddly familiar.  
  
Sora was already bent over Gabumon, making sure he was all right. Gabumon groaned and weakly got to his feet and looked over the new arrival. The scent was strangely familiar. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lillymon." Lillymon smiled at the three refugees. "I'll explain after I get you all to safety."  
  
  
  
Lillymon, Gabumon, Sora and Mimi where hiding in a nearby apartment building she had led them to. Gamma's forces where returning from their phony search, so it was deemed too dangerous to travel. Lillymon assured them that they'd be safe for the time being. Sora and Mimi looked out the window from the third story as Gamma's forces converged back in the mansion.  
  
Gabumon however was staring intently at Lillymon, her scent different yet oddly familiar. "Excuse me, um Lillymon?"  
  
"Yes Gabumon?" Lillymon replied with a knowing smile.  
  
(She knows my name?) Gabumon thought. He finally voiced the question he had been thinking. "Do I know you?"  
  
"Well let me give you a hint. I used to be all green, a lot shorter, big flower on my head, and I knew you since you were Tsunomon." Lillymon answered.  
  
"Palmon?" Gabumon choked out. "Is that your ultimate form? But how? We lost our digivices!"  
  
(I have mine, hidden on me, given to me for my service as Epsilon, Council of Five member.) Lillymon thought to herself. "Years of practice" Lillymon lied. "Do you want to go somewhere were we can talk in private?"  
  
Gabumon nodded weakly. He told Sora that he knew Lillymon, reassuring the two girls she was a friend. He needed to speak to her in private though, to get some things off his chest. Sora nodded in understanding agreement.  
  
Lillymon flew ahead, up the stairs and into an old apartment. She sat down on a couch, and patted on the cushion next to her, inviting Gabumon to join her.  
  
Gabumon jumped on to the couch, and sat. He was trying to organize his thoughts from all these events. He hadn't left Matt's mansion before, and now Palmon/Lillymon was back. "Where have you been all these years? We were so worried about you when you left, we afraid you might have even been…deleted."  
  
"You shouldn't worry about me, I've done okay by myself." (As Epsilon.) Lillymon smiled to herself as she scooted closer to Gabumon. "I'm more worried about you, what were you doing at Gamma's?"  
  
Gabumon placed his eyes in his hands. "My human, you remember my human? I found him, I found Matt, but he…changed. He wasn't the Matt I was supposed to meet, he was...is Gamma." Gabumon began sobbing as he unloaded on to Lillymon. "I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I had to protect him, serve him. The things I did…I'm sorry." Gabumon began sobbing hard. "You can't imagine what I've done."  
  
"I don't need to." Lillymon placed her hand on Gabumon's shoulder. (I've done them to. You've should have stayed with Gamma, not a smart move on your part. Of course, none of my former friends are very swift.) "You've changed a lot since File Island Gabumon. You were always the one who believed more than all off us that our digidestined would one day show up. I miss that optimism, it was what I really admired about you."  
  
"A lot of good that did me, finding my digidestined." Gabumon sighed. "Sometimes... I wish it was Sora who was my partner. She is kind and sweet. But sometimes I think Matt will realize what he is doing is wrong. I guess that I won't ever see that. Matt probably knows me and Sora left by now. But maybe we can at least find some peace. Living with Matt.... wasn't pleasent."  
  
"Peace? In this world?" Gabumon looked up at Lillymon. "I mean, we digimon aren't exactly well loved. We're responsible for what happened to this world. Could you imagine what they would do to Sora if they found out that she was friends with a digimon?"  
  
Gabumon stuttered, he had never thought about that. "We could hide in some place secluded…far away."  
  
"And then what? No contact with anybody for the rest of your lives?" Lillymon removed her hand from Gabumon's shoulder. "And can you protect her from the Council of Five all by yourself?"  
  
"I... I..." Gabumon slumped down the couch. "I don't know. I don't want to let Sora get hurt! She's my only friend." Gabumon wiped his eyes.  
  
"She's not your only friend now." Lillymon ran a hand over Gabumon's eyes. (Could this get anymore syurpy?) Lillymon had to struggle to keep a straight face.  
  
"Maybe I should go back to Matt. Beg his forgivness." Gabumon choked. "At least Sora would be safe."  
  
"I don't what the best option for you is Gabumon." Lillymon sat back. "But I will help you through this." Lillymon suddenly jumped up. "Listen!"  
  
"Huh?" Gabumon strained to hear, but couldn't pick up anything. "I don't hear anything."  
  
Lillymon began to hover. "I thought I heard something on the roof." She flew out the door, and turned around briefly. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, get the hell out of here." And she flew off.  
  
(That was odd. Palmon never swore back on File Island. She's changed a lot.) Gabumon sighed to himself. (I guess we've all changed, wherever we all are.)  
  
  
  
Lillymon flew on to the roof, turning around once to make sure no one was following her. She smiled and sat down on an old air duct. From her blossom she produced two small black devices. She placed one in her ear hidden under her flower, and held the other to her mouth. "Calling Ladydevimon, Earth to Ladydevimon."  
  
"Very funny Epsilon." Ladydevimon's voice echoed in her ear. "What have you to report?"  
  
"I found the girls and the Gabumon right where Gamma's servants reported them to be. I had to delete two of Gamma's Garbagemon, they were following their own private agenda." Lillymon whispered into the microphone.  
  
" I could care less about two foul smelling digimon." Ladydevimon's voice huffed and continued. "Mimi should be taking you back to Joe's Church, stay there. The rest of the digidestined team should be joining you shortly."  
  
"What about that Veemon?" Lillymon asked. "He knows about me and it would be such a shame to delete such a cute digimon."  
  
"You must give me some credit, Epsilon." Ladydevimon replied. "You know all my plans are flawless and with every possible contingency in consideration, don't you? I did take over the Earth and digital world, remember? I've take liberties to make sure that Veemon remembers what I want him to remember. My spy in Veemon's little group tells me that he thinks you're Jun."  
  
"Ple-ee-easeee…" Lillymon announced. "That spiked hair girl? I'm insulted! She's not even a good cook, let alone a good Epsilon."  
  
"Don't worry, soon this will all be over." Ladydevimon's voice laughed in Lillymon's ear. "And then absolute power will belong to us." 


	23. New Arrivals

Gomamon and Biyomon where looking out of the window of Joe's Church, snuggling quite closely as they kept an eye out. Gomamon started nuzzling Biyomon's neck, when Biyomon cried out. "Gomamon stop!"  
  
Gomamon didn't remove his face from his girlfriend's Biyomon neck. "Why should I do that?" He started kissing Biyomon's neck.  
  
Biyomon chuckled. "I mean someone's coming!"  
  
Gomamon looked out the window. A group of people was heading down the street towards them. "It's Mimi, she's safe!" Gomamon squinted. "But who's that with them?" There was some girl he didn't recognize, a tall female humanoid digimon, and… "Gabumon! Biyomon, its Gabumon!"  
  
The two digimon ran for the door, meeting everyone as they entered through the doors.  
  
Mimi bent down, hugging Biyomon and Gomamon as they ran up to her. "Mimi we're glad your safe." Gomamon cheered. He let go and grabbed Gabumon's paw, shaking it vigorously. "And Gabumon, I haven't seen you in years. What happened to you?"  
  
Gabumon didn't know quite what to say, that he was a servant of Gamma, that his human Matt was Gamma? Fate intervened him from answering though when Biyomon flew up, looking over this new human girl. She was trying to drag up some memory, something she thought she had forgotten a long time ago. Suddenly a name came to her. "Sora?"  
  
Sora looked over this pink bird with surprise. "Do I know you?" Sora knew she never met this digimon before, but in some strange way, she felt like she did.  
  
"You're supposed to." Biyomon bowed her head. "It doesn't matter, you're here now."  
  
Gomamon had stopped shaking Gabumon's paw, and was looking up at Lillymon. "Who are you?"  
  
Lillymon smiled. "Sorry, maybe this will help." Lillymon turned white with light. Her form shrunk until she stood just a little taller than Biyomon. When she stopped glowing, Palmon stood in her place. "Remember me now?"  
  
"Palmon!" Gomamon and Biyomon jumped her, laughing and cheering as they embraced in a group hug. "Where have you been all this time? When you disappeared on us we assumed the worst."  
  
"I've been around." Palmon laughed, but to herself. (I became Epsilon, and am one of you biggest enemies, and you don't even know that.) "How have you all been?"  
  
"It's been tough Palmon." Gomamon breathed deeply. "We are doing all we can to help, but the Council of Five is just too much."  
  
"I know." Palmon choked down a chuckle. "Is there a place where we can rest for a bit? It's just been a rough day."  
  
Biyomon nodded "They're all rough days." She motioned up some stairs. "We will give you a private room. The humans don't care for new characters, especially digimon."  
  
Sora looked in a large room, filled with sick and injured people. Her sheltered life as Gamma's servant prevented her from ever seeing any of the horrors that existed today. "My god…" She replied.  
  
Mimi went up next to her. "I know. Horrible isn't it."  
  
Sora was instantly ashamed of herself. Years spent cowering in that mansion, never seeing what was happening around her. She felt selfish and greedy, and wanted to make things right. "What can I do to help?"  
  
Mimi smiled knowingly. "Come on I'll show you what you can do. We can always use an extra pair of hands."  
  
Meanwhile, Biyomon lead Gabumon and Palmon up into a private room with two cots. "Here you go. It's not much but it's all we have. Have a good sleep. Me and Gomamon are going to stand watch."  
  
Palmon smiled at Biyomon. "Be careful."  
  
Biyomon nodded and left the room closing the door behind her. Gabumon was already on one of the cots, sitting up against the wall. Palmon sat on the cot across from Gabumon. "So... have you thought about going back to Gamma?"  
  
"Yeah..." Gabumon admitted. "I know it is my destiny to be with Matt, but... I saw those poor people. I can't belive Matt would do that, for TK or not. I... I can't be a part of it anymore." Gabumon began to breath heavily.  
  
(Idiot.) Palmon thought. (Gamma gives you protection, and you turn it away.) Palmon put on a smile. "And what about your friend Sora?"  
  
"She won't go back either. I saw how she looked at those patients. She will want to stay. I know her well." Gabumon admitted.  
  
"I bet you do." (Looks like Gamma will need to line up a new serving girl as well.) Palmon stretched her arms. "Well I need a rest." (Even Council of Five members need their sleep.) "It's been a day."  
  
"Yeah." Gabumon lay down on the cot. (Matt...) He thought. (I do hope you come back to me. To your family. To TK.)  
  
  
  
There was a knock at the door about twenty minutes after Gabumon and Palmon started slumbering. The two woke up, and Palmon called to the door, "Come in."  
  
Biyomon and Gomamon came in with Mimi behind them. Mimi regarded them a little cautiously. She still did not trust that blue furred digimon, despite Gomamon's assurances that he was fine. The plant digimon Palmon on the other hand saved her life. She almost felt a connection with her in a strange way. On the other hand, when she looked into her eyes, there was something there, something that shouldn't be there. Mimi couldn't quite figure out what, but it definatly seemed out of place. She pushed the thought from her mind. "We've got company. Someone reported that there seem to be a group of digimon and humans coming up the street." That in itself was rare. Except for Gomamon, Biyomon, and the underground digimon, most of the digimon were evil.  
  
Gabumon and Palmon headed with them. "Just a second." Palmon announced. She turned white, crying "Palmon digivolve to TOGAMON." An enormous cactus took up almost the entire room, pushing Gabumon out the door. "Maybe something a little more compact….Togamon digivolve to LILLYMON!" The cactus disappeared replaced by a flower, where a beautiful plant girl flew out. Lillymon smiled as she took form. "Just in case they're trouble." (And in case Veemon's there and he remembers that I'm Epsilon.) Lillymon brushed her vine hair. (Pity if he does, I'd hate to have to delete such a cute digimon.) 


	24. Dawning Comprehension

Cody, Kari, Gatomon, Veemon, and Armadillomon were following Agumon as they walked throughout the city. Agumon said that Joe's Church was nearby, and if their friends were anywhere it would be there.  
  
Agumon lead the way. He felt guilty for leaving Tai alone, but he couldn't bear the thought of having Kari die again. Maybe he could show Tai she was all right, then everything would be fine. Everything would be better once Tai realized this was his sister. "We're almost there!" He announced, seeing the sign declaring JOE'S CHURCH in purple letters.  
  
"Stop right there." A girl with pink hair walked in the middle of the street from an alley.  
  
"Mimi?" Kari replied, and started to run up to her. Agumon stood in front of Kari, fire building up in his belly.  
  
Mimi pulled a taser out from behind her, and showed it to Kari. Kari stopped as blue sparks flew forth. "Now lets just slow down here. I heard a group was coming to Joe's Church, and I don't like unexpected company. Especially company I don't know."  
  
Veemon spoke up. "Mimi, it's us!"  
  
Cody stood beside Veemon and whispered to him. "Be careful, we don't know who's on our side." (I should know that of all people.)  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't know you." Mimi pointed the taser towards Veemon. "And please forgive my bluntness, but you digimon haven't brought the best times on us."  
  
Kari was speechless. Mimi sure had toughened up in this world. How could she convince her they were on her side? Then, two more figures appeared. "Agumon is that you?" Biyomon cried, Gomamon by her side.  
  
Agumon perked up, seeing two of his long lost friends. "Gomamon? Biyomon?" He rushed up and hugged the two. "I haven't seen you two in years!"  
  
Gomamon was laughing. "This is great! We almost have the whole gang back together!"  
  
Agumon cocked his eye, "What do you mean?"  
  
Biyomon motioned back to Joe's church. "Gabumon is back there, and so is Palmon in her ultimate Lillymon form."  
  
Agumon smiled. "That's great! I can't wait to meet them."  
  
"And that's not all, Agumon…Patamon's back to." Biyomon whispered.  
  
Agumon was dumbfounded for a minute. "But…how? He was killed by Ladydevimon, and with primary village gone, there's no way for him to get back."  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but its true." Gomamon announced. "We had a little… misunderstanding at first, but it's really him! Come on back to the church, all of you!"  
  
Mimi bent down to Gomamon. "Are you sure they're good?"  
  
"Absolutely! Any friend of Agumon is a friend of ours!" Gomamon confidently proclaimed.  
  
Mimi sighed. She was a little edgy taking new people in. Especially new digimon. But they needed all the help they could get, especially digimon that could fight. "All right lets go in."  
  
The group walked to the church, and entered the doors. Gabumon and Lillymon stood there. Agumon ran up to Gabumon and began to shake his paw hard, announcing he was glad to see him after so long.  
  
Lillymon hovered over to Veemon.( Let's see if he remembers who I am.)  
  
Veemon looked up into Lillymon's eye. "Lillymon!" He jumped and grabbed her around the neck. She was about to swat him off, interpreting this as an attack, when Veemon started to hug her. "I'm glad to see you escaped from Jun-Epsilon too! Did Davis make it?"  
  
Lillymon smiled. (What an idiot. I'm surprised he had enough brain to wash.) "Sorry Veemon, I tried, but I barely escaped myself. He'll be fine for now, but we'll have to go rescue him later."  
  
Veemon smiled. "I'm sure Davis has already escaped himself. He's sure to be here shortly."  
  
"Well, you two can wait on the roof and keep an eye out for them." Mimi walked forward. "As for the rest of you, Joe just called, he wants me to bring the rest of you to the underground."  
  
Agumon looked up at Kari. "Can I come with you?" He had already decided he would not let Kari out of his sight ever.  
  
Kari giggled. "Of course you can." She could tell Agumon was worried about her. She found it very sweet.  
  
Biyomon spoke up next. "Me and Gomamon will stay here, just to keep an eye on things."  
  
"I'll stay too. We have some catching up to do." Gabumon said. "I just wish Tentomon was back too. I wonder what happened to him?"  
  
"Don't worry." Gomamon patted him on the back. "I'm sure we will see him again too."  
  
"I can almost guarentee it." Lillymon smiled, though she chuckled a bit. No one noticed. "Well come on now Veemon." Lillymon grabbed Veemon under his arms. "Let's go take a look around." Lillymon's wings began to beat.  
  
"Whoa!" Veemon felt a sudden rush as he was flown to the ceiling. "Man, I need a form with wings!" Veemon panted as Lillymon and him landed.  
  
"They are quite handy." Lillymon stretched her wings.  
  
"Well, any more powerful form would help us." Veemon walked to the edge of the roof. He could see Epsilon's bio-dome in the distance. (Why would Jun have a biodome? I mean she was never into plants and stuff, more into boys and music...) Veemon began to think. "I hope Davis is all right."  
  
"I am sure he is." Lillymon sat down on a non-working air conditioning unit. "You don't really plan on taking on Epsilon again. From what I heard, her power and brains are only exceeded by her beauty." Lillymon had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
"Jun?" Veemon looked back at Lillymon confused. (Why does something seem so wrong? How could Lillymon escape so easily?) Veemon shook his head. "Well I know for a fact that we can beat the Council of Five." Veemon replied. "And nothing is going to stop me."  
  
Lillymon laughed. "You are incredibly stubborn."  
  
Veemon laughed as he stood up. "You've told me that before, right after I tried to Vee Headbutt you." Veemon stopped talking. Why did he say that? Memories began to form in his head. Why did he remember that? Davis confronted Jun, but it wasn't Jun, it was a hologram! He was standing back to back to Lillymon, he turned…and she shot him. Veemon looked up at Lillymon in horror as all of his memories resurfaced. "Jun wasn't Epsilon, you are!" Adrenaline and fear instantly filled him.  
  
Lillymon smiled as she slowly stood up, but this time it was a smile that seemed to laugh at him. She nodded her head very slowly, telling Veemon he was right. Veemon quickly threw a punch to her stomach, but Lillymon caught it in her hand effortlessly. Lillymon squeezed with a strength that betrayed her girlish figure. Veemon fell to the ground on his knees, trying to pull his hand away as pain filled him. Lillymon smiled and bent down, staring into Veemon's terrified eyes. She kissed him once on his pointed nose. Veemon was too surprised to do anything. "Now why did you have to go and remember that?" She stood up, holding Veemon up off the ground. Veemon tried to kick her, but Lillymon held him too far away. She threw Veemon across the roof, and he slammed into an air duct. Veemon weakly got up out of the twisted aluminum. He strained to focus his eyes, but when he did, Lillymon's green gloved fist sailed into his face, shutting out the world around him. Veemon's form slumped to the ground on his belly.  
  
Lillymon reached down and lifted up Veemon's unconscious head. "It would be smart to delete you…" Lillymon pinched his cheek, leaving a small mark. "But I just can't bear to get rid of someone so cute. Maybe I'll get to keep you after all this over." Lillymon whirled her hand over Veemon's body, ensnaring him in a cocoon of flowers made from thin air, and securely tied him to the roof. "But you aren't going to mess with the Council of Five's plans." 


	25. Breach of Trust

Mimi led the group down the darkened sewers. Behind her Cody, Armadillomon, Kari, Gatomon, and Agumon followed at a respectable distance. Another person came out of the shadows. Kari blinked twice as a lean muscular version of Joe confronted them. He had a deep scar over his left eye, half covered by an eye patch. "Joe? Is that you?"  
  
"How does everybody seem to know me these days?" Joe looked over the new arrivals. Humans were rarely let in on the underground and digimon never. Only the Digimon that originally joined up, those who were left anyway. He turned to Mimi, "What do Gomamon and Biyomon say about them?"  
  
"They trust the orange dinosaur completely." Mimi pointed to Agumon. "But they don't know the rest, but they say if Agumon trusts them, we should too."  
  
"No offense to Gomamon, but I need a little more than that." Joe looked behind him. "Do you have a clue who they are? Friends perhaps?"Joe asked.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact, but they're more like passing acquaintances." Another figure clad in black wearing a cape and dark glasses. Ken smiled at the dumbfounded expression of the group. "But you can trust them."  
  
"That's good enough for me." Joe clapped a hand on Ken's shoulder and smiled at Mimi. "Guess who's back from the dead?"  
  
Mimi, blown away like the rest, but for a different reason, grabbed Ken and gave him a big hug. "Oh my god, KEN! You're alive!" She was crying she was so happy.  
  
"Ok, I knew this is a alternate reality and all." Armadillomon stared at Ken, not taking his eye of him. "But this just beats all."  
  
Cody nodded. "You're telling me." Ken was here? He better just go along, something was up. Best not to reveal himself right now. Stick with the plan, he'll figure out this unexpected twist later.  
  
Kari's mouth was agape. "Alternate reality is one thing. We've gone twilight zone here."  
  
Yolei appeared behind Joe, Ken, and Mimi as she was proclaiming how great it was Ken was back. Hawkmon flew next to her, with a bit of a puffy eye. Patamon rested on Yolei's head. He looked like he had seen better days. "Hi guys!" Yolei ran up to everybody. "I'm glad to see everybody's safe."  
  
"We're glad to see you're ok too." Kari nodded. "But can you explain THAT?!" Kari pointed to Ken, still being hugged by an enthusiastic Mimi.  
  
Yolei looked back at Ken. "He's on our side, simply because Ladydevimon's our enemy, and he needs our help."  
  
"But why are they all acting like he's a Messiah y'all?" Armadillomon couldn't take his eyes off Ken.  
  
"Apparently, this world's Ken was a great hero who died in battle." Hawkmon replied. "And they assume this Ken has the same qualities."  
  
"Shouldn't we tell them who he really is?" Kari did not like this set up one bit.  
  
"They wouldn't believe us." Patamon looked up from Yolei's head. "They trust Ken a lot more than they trust us. But Yolei is right. Ken is in the same boat as we are, and we have to trust each other."  
  
"One big happy family." Gatomon announced as she walked over to Joe. "So what happens now?"  
  
"Well, you may as well come back with us. We need some more fighters. Most of the good digimon were captured by the black spirals." Joe breathed in.  
  
"Let's go then." Cody nodded. This is what Ladydevimon wanted; a spy inside the underground's base.  
  
"By all means." Ken smiled and turned around with a whoosh of his cape.  
  
Everybody headed down the dark tunnels, coming to the water treatment place where the underground was located. They where taken to a back room, filled with humans and a few digimon. Michael and Betamon where at the table, along with Andromon, Datamon and Centarumon. Leomon and Ogremon where in the corner, engaged in an arm wrestling contest. Centarumon looked up at the new arrivals. "Are these individuals trustworthy?"  
  
"Joe says to trust them, so we trust them." Mimi announced.  
  
Datamon looked them over. "A ragged bunch, but we could use the help I guess."  
  
"Not a bad set up." Gatomon looked around, and she jumped on Kari's shoulders. "I don't trust situation. I'm going to see if I can find out if this is all legit."  
  
Kari was having similar feelings. She did not trust Ken, even if they had the same purpose. "Good idea, but how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"Easy." Gatomon jumped off Kari's shoulders and on to the table. She approached the small reptilian digimon. "Excuse me?"  
  
"What?" Betamon asked when he realized the question was directed at him.  
  
"How about being a gentlemon and showing a girl around? I'd like to see the lay out of this place for security." Gatomon asked with a smile.  
  
"Ok, I guess." Betamon looked a little flustered. The request took him off guard. "Can I Michael?"  
  
"Of course, Ken says they're all friends now, you may as well show them around." Michael smiled. Betamon always asked him to do anything.  
  
"Well come on then!" Gatomon jumped off the table smiling at Kari briefly. She headed to one of the doors.  
  
"I'm coming, just a second!" Betamon jumped off the table and crawled after her. He caught up shortly, and walked side by side with the feline. "There's not much to show. When we moved in here, we sealed up most of the entrances. The only way in or out is by the sewers." Betamon walked down the halls continuing his tour. "That's where we all live, and there's the storage facilities."  
  
"Fascinating, fascinating." Gatomon nodded. "What's this?" She walked up to a closed door and opened it.  
  
"Just a closet, nothing special." Betamon replied.  
  
Gatomon opened the door. "Are you sure about that?" She disappeared inside, her gold-ringed tail disappearing last. Betamon watched it as she went behind the door. "Well, unless you think mops and brooms are special." Betamon followed Gatomon through the door. When he got to the other side, Gatomon was no where to be seen. "Hey, where'd you go?"  
  
The door slammed shut behind him. Betamon turned around, illuminated by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. Gatomon stood in front of the door. She was purring softly as her tail twitched left and right. "I'm bored with the tour. I was thinking we could do something else."  
  
"What do you mean?" Betamon asked confused.  
  
"Let's see, a beautiful digi-girl drags you into a closet, and tells you she's bored and you don't know what she means? Boy you are naïve." Gatomon moved closer. "But I can help with that."  
  
"Wh.. what?" Betamon stuttered. Was Gatomon hitting on him? This was totally unexpected. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl before Betamon?" Gatomon smiled batting her blue eyes.  
  
Betamon gasped nervously. "Uh... no..." Etamon sweatdropped. "Wh.. why?"  
  
"I just believe in the old human expression. You should live each day because it's your last." Gatomon placed a claw on his forehead.  
  
"Well that's a good philosophy." Betamon nodded stil nervous. "But you've got it wrong. Its 'you should live each day IF it's your last'."  
  
Gatomon smiled mischievously as she pulled her claw off his head. "Not in your case." "Huh?" Betamon asked, shortly before Gatomon's balled up fist collided with his mouth. He sailed back against the wall, landing on his back. He could taste the coppery flavor of his own blood in his mouth. The next feeling he felt was three sharp prongs of pain in his belly. He looked down and saw Gatomon's claws buried deep in his white stomach. Gatomon pulled her bloody claws out. Betamon fell down off the wall on his stomach. He tried to call for his help, but he didn't have the breath. Betamon tried to weakly drag himself to the door, but Gatomon placed a paw on his head. She got down on her knees and smiled at him. "I just think a condemned mon should have a last request. And I know for most digimon what that request would be. A kiss from the most beautiful digital girl this side of the Digital World." Gatomon kissed him once lightly on the lips, as Betamon's form broke up in a swirl of green atoms. She blew into the green tornado, watching the molecules disappear. The blood on her claws broke up as well since it was part of Betamon. There was no evidence of her heinous crime as the atoms vanished from view. "Men are so stupid. A little eyelash batting, a bit of flattery, and they go all to pieces on you." After Betamon's form broke completely up, she reached under her glove and retrieved two disks. She placed one in her ear, and held the other to her lips. "I'm in, Lord Beta." 


	26. Escape

TK ran down the street, towards Joe's Church after escaping Matt's mansion. He still couldn't believe it, Matt was his enemy! And how do I fight him? And he had left Jun behind too. He knew he couldn't save her at the time, but he still felt guilty. He needed help, but when he tried the e-mail on his organizer, nothing happened. TK thought for a minute, and realized that if Ladydevimon controls the digital world, she controls the net, and e-mail was useless. Ladydevimon held all the cards, and seemed to be one step a head of them at all times. TK needed to find everybody, especially Patamon. He ran up to the door of Joe's church and was about to go in when suddenly someone shouted "Halt!" TK turned around just in time to see Lillymon float down behind him. She had her flower cannon primed as she continued her order. "Don't move!"  
  
"Lillymon, calm down!" TK saw Biyomon come out of the door behind him. "He's TK and he's a friend."  
  
Lillymon made her cannon disappear. She knew who it was; she had a report on all the new digidestined. She just had to play the part. "Sorry, I was just a little hair-triggered. Veemon saw you on top of the roof, but wasn't sure if it was you or not. I wanted to make sure."  
  
"Veemon's here? That's great!" TK smiled then thought about Davis. They didn't part on the best of terms. "Is Davis here to?" He was sort of hoping he wasn't in a way. He didn't know if he and Davis could keep their temper around each other, especially now that Davis knew he and Kari had kissed.  
  
"Sorry no. Veemon's on the roof watching out for him. He's been captured by Epsilon." Lillymon had to fight down a smile. "Turns out his sister Jun is Epsilon."  
  
TK eyes flew wide. "Jun is Epsilon?" That surprised him, but only briefly. If Matt was Gamma, Jun may as well be Epsilon. It must have all been part of some sick plan on their part. Maybe he was supposed to lead Jun here, but the Garbagemon who captured her weren't informed of the plan. Made sense, but Jun had him completely fooled. To be perfectly blunt, he didn't think Jun was smart enough to be a Council of Five member. Of course by the same token, he would have never pictured Matt as Gamma. TK guessed he wasn't a good a judge of character as he thought. "I guess Davis will be safe then, I don't think his sister would do anything to hurt him. But this is all confusing. If Jun is on the Council of Five, who knows who else could be?" He didn't notice Lillymon choke down a laugh.  
  
"Well come on in." Biyomon motioned into Joe's Church. TK and Lillymon followed Biyomon in. Gomamon was inside the church as well, standing with Sora and Gabumon. "Hello, Gabumon. How are you doing?" TK looked down at Gabumon. Gabumon just looked away, ashamed for attacking TK before.  
  
Sora sensed Gabumon's discomfort and placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's fine. This is just a little.out of place for both of us. We haven't been outside in years."  
  
TK nodded knowingly. Another memory flashed into TK's head. He had forgot about something important in the midst of the spires taking him over and Matt being Council of Five member Gamma. "Where's Patamon?"  
  
Gomamon squirmed. "He's ah ok.we sort of had a.difference of opinion."  
  
"Huh?" TK replied.  
  
"Never mind about that." Biyomon landed next to Gomamon. "He's fine now. He's with the rest of your friends with Joe and Ken. They say only Davis is still at Epsilon's."  
  
"That's great, I'm glad everybody safe.." TK stopped talking for a second. "Did you say Ken?"  
  
"I couldn't believe it either." Gomamon smiled. "Ken's back; the bravest, kindest, and most selfless person that ever lived is back. It's a miracle."  
  
"You mean Ken, black hair, narrow eyes? That Ken?" TK gaped.  
  
"Of course!" Biyomon smiled along with Gomamon. "Everybody here knows and loves Ken!"  
  
(Ok, this is the point where the X-files theme song starts to play.) TK took of his hat and rubbed his head. So if he understood this right, Ken died in this world, and their Ken must have came here to this time line as well. It makes sense; he had one of those D3 digivices as well. So Ken was a hero, and Jun and Matt where his enemies. The whole concept made his head swim. "Boy I need to sit down for a bit."  
  
Lillymon placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well come on then, I'll help you to a room." "I should meet up with the others first." TK looked down at Gomamon and Biyomon. "No can do." Gomamon shook his head. "Mimi's taken them to the underground right now, and we can't leave Joe's Church unguarded."  
  
"How about Veemon?" TK turned to Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon smiled sweetly at him. It almost seemed a little fake to TK. "He's up on the roof waiting for Davis. I think he needs to be by himself for a bit. I guess he feel guilty for leaving Davis in the clutches of Epsilon." (Clutches of Epsilon.) Lillymon thought to herself. (That's a good one.) "You should rest a bit yourself. You're no good to anybody all frazzled. Besides, everybody should be back shortly. Veemon's fine, he's a tough little guy." (Besides, he's all tied up right now.)  
  
"Well, ok. I guess I could use something to eat." TK was feeling rather exhausted, physically and mentally. He had confided with Jun, who turned out to be Epsilon. And his own brother Matt is Gamma. TK allowed Lillymon to lead him into a room.  
  
Lillymon followed TK down the halls. The other humans where still anxious around her. Good. It showed they knew there place. "What have you been doing? You look completely frazzled."  
  
"It's been a rough day, to say the least." TK sighed as he stopped and leaned agaisnt the wall, wiping his brow with the back of his arm.  
  
"Well why don't you tell me about it?" Lillymon replied pretending to care.  
  
"Just everything. I know it's hard to believe, but I come from another time line." TK confided.  
  
"I believe it." Lillymon answered. (Because that's what Ladydevimon told me.)  
  
"Matt was my brother as well as my friend, and now he's Gamma, Ladydevimon's stooge." TK continued. He was feeling a little better talking about his problems. "And Jun turns out to be Epsilon! She had me completely fooled!" TK ranted.  
  
Lillymon choked down a laugh. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to. Epsilon is known to be a manipulative genius." (The irony of this is just delicious!) Lilymon thought to herself.  
  
"I can't believe it. I mean, she had me completely fooled, I feel like such an idiot!" TK began to walk back down the hall.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Lillymon flapped her wings and flew next to him. "I am going to check on Veemon. You just get some rest. Things are probably going to get intense around here shortly." Lillymon nodded as she turned back down the hall. (I can guarntee that.)  
  
  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
A spiral toting Floramon and a Redveggiemon were bringing food and water to their prisoner. The shoved it under the slot of the door and the Redveggiemon called out. "Hey human, your grub!" No answer. "Yo, get it while it's stale and moldy!"  
  
The Floramon got up to the window and looked in. "He's there, but he's lying on the ground. He's not moving."  
  
"Well, we better open the door and check him out." The Redveggiemon opened the door and hopped over to Davis. The cell also followed an eco theme, vines draped down from the ceiling as in the rest of Lillymon's Bio-dome. The Redveggiemon raised a thorny club hand. "Do you think we're dumb enough to fall for the old pretend-your-hurt-and-then-escape trick? That'll cost you." A thorny club collided with the body's mid-section. The body went flying into the wall the pillow head coming off. It was just Davis' clothes filled with bedding from the cot.  
  
Davis jumped down from the ceiling, where he had been holding some vines. He was wearing only his underwear as he stood in front of the door. "Actually I didn't."  
  
"Get him!" The Redveggiemon and Floramon ran forward, but Davis pulled a vine, and another vine strung across the floor in the two plant digimon paths. They both tripped and fell to the ground hard.  
  
Davis grabbed his mannequin as he ran out the door. "I can't believe that worked!" The two digimon got up, but Davis was already on the other side, slamming the door shut. He looked in the window and waved as he quickly dressed himself. "Enjoy the moldy food!"  
  
Davis finished putting on his clothes and ran out of the hall. He had to find everybody quickly, and warn them about Epsilon. He had to warn them about Lillymon. 


	27. Beta's Operative

"Well, well." Beta walked back and forth in front of his prisoners. "Out off all the digimon I expected to come from the other time line, you we're the last one." A growl from the prisoner was his reply. Beta walked up, "But I guess when you're dealing with alternate realities, anything is possible, right Gatomon?"  
  
Gatomon looked over Beta, this mon who she hated above all others. She was chained by all fours, shackled in a spread eagle position. Her normally pure white fur was matted with her own blood. Her tail was hung behind her at a slightly awkward angle. Her left eye was almost swollen shut, and three deep claws marks sailed across her back, out of sight. "You piece of a."  
  
Beta slapped Gatomon across the face. "I had almost forgotten those eyes. I thought I saw the last of them long ago. But they're back, and filled with hope and determination. I doubt even I can remove those feelings now."  
  
Gatomon looked up at her abuser, a new drop of blood dripping from her lower lip. "I deleted you once." She breathed in and out. "And I'll do it again, Myotismon."  
  
"Please, its Beta now.' Myotismon laughed, punctuating it with a blow to Gatomon's stomach. The cat grimaced in pain, not wanting to give Myotismon the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
Gatomon snarled, her open blue eye flashing with rage. "I thought you were deleted. It's a shame I heard wrong. I'll be happy to correct that mistake if you have the bats to fight me mon to mon."  
  
"Chained, beaten, and yet she still makes jokes. And as for your information about my departure from this Earth, I am afraid you were misinformed. Do you honestly think a human child could destroy me? Even that cur Izzy, as powerful as he was, fell right into Ladydevimon's hands. She arranged for me to be attacked by him, and during my grand death scene, Ladydevimon removed his powers from him with a device she had prepared. We're always one step ahead of you. I'm glad to see you led my servant Phantomon to capture him as well. Had we known his powers were remanifesting themselves, we would have killed him a long time ago. He will be executed shortly, as all those who have defied the Council of Five. Another death on your conscience, along with Wizardmon from your world, or so I've been told." Gatomon screamed as she tried to break her chains. Myotismon continued talking, ignoring the outburst. "And do you know what the funny thing is?"  
  
"Your sense of fashion?" Gatomon choked out, expecting another blow. "No.." Instead of striking her, he ran his hand over her head, which Gatomon tried to shrug off. "You are helping me right now."  
  
"How's that?" Gatomon demanded.  
  
"You remember your other half? You know, the one who caught you and beat you half to deletion?" Myotismon asked.  
  
"Get to the point." A drop of blood from Gatomon's lip dripped on to the floor. Myotismon was about to speak when he heard a beeping from the console behind him. A voice, most likely a Cogmon's spoke. "Lord Beta, Gatomon is calling us. Shall I direct it to your private chambers?"  
  
Myotismon smiled at Gatomon. "Why no, direct it here, and contact Ladydevimon as well."  
  
Gatomon listened as her own voice as it spoke over the system. "Lord Beta?". Gatomon snarled as she heard her double speak over the intercom. When Phantomon gave her Wizardmon's rod, something came over her. She was later informed that the spires affected digimon as well as humans. Another one of Ladydevimon's cruel little tricks. She came tearing towards Beta's lair, a gothic like castle similar to the one he had back in the digital world. She was jumped by a squadron of viral digimon just a few blocks from where she met up with Phantomon. Gatomon deleted a half dozen digimon before she came face to face with herself. She lost to her doppleganger, who seemed to enjoy beating her around like a mouse. Her counterpart still had her gold ring around her tail, which increases a Gatomon's power. Gatomon didn't really have a chance, especially considering the fact she was out numbered. The gold-ringed Gatomon then took of in the direction she came, for what purpose she did not know. What really gnawed at Gatomon was that could have been her. That.thing was in a way a part of her.  
  
"Go ahead Gatomon." Myotismon walked over to the council.  
  
"As I told your flunkies, I'm in the underground. I've already activated the homing beacon." Gatomon spoke over the intercom.  
  
"Very good, I'll be sending my army shortly." Myotismon smiled.  
  
"One other thing. You're not going to believe this, but you remember Ken?" Gatomon spoke.  
  
"That foolish child who raised the rebellion and we killed? What's your point?" Myotismon was not one for small talk.  
  
"Killed may be to strong a word. He's here and leading the underground again." Gatomon continued. "WHAT?" Myotismon slammed his fist on the council, shattering the metal. "That's impossible! He died along with the first Delta!"  
  
"Actually it isn't." Myotismon looked slightly to his left, and saw Ladydevimon's hologram sitting there, monitoring the entire conversation. "I didn't see it before, but I do now. In the original time line, Ken had a D3 digivice. He must have been brought over as well and he must be a digidestined."  
  
Myotismon was actually worried. This world's Ken almost defeated the Council of Five. If another Ken was back, and as a digidestined he might be a threat. "What do we do?"  
  
"Please, I understand all about this Ken." Ladydevimon waved a holographic hand. "He's an ego-maniacal child. He would turn in each of the digidestined if it meant his own personal safety. And besides, just in case he becomes a threat I have the perfect idea for a bargening chip." A screen lit up in front of Myotismon. Ladydevimon continued. "Fetch me this human and bring him to my lair. That is all I require. And be sure to crush that irksome underground."  
  
Myotismon nodded as Ladydevimon's hologram disappeared. "You heard Ladydevimon. Remain there, we will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Of course, Lord Beta." Gatomon's intercom shut off.  
  
Myotismon walked back to the chained up Gatomon. "You see? Our Gatomon is pretending to be you. She's found the rebel base, something that had been eluding us for years. We are going to crush any hope this world still had." Myotismon grabbed Gatomon's chin and squeezed hard. "And this is all thanks to you. Maybe if you're lucky, they won't kill ALL of your friends in the ensuing battle. Some may live long enough to be executed."  
  
Gatomon let out a primal scream and tried to free herself, but to no avail. She looked up at Myotismon and growled. "I will delete you."  
  
Myotismon slapped Gatomon across the face. "Not likely." He walked towards the door. "Now if you excuse me, I have places to go, people to kill." Myotismon left Gatomon chained to the wall. Gatomon struggled against her bounds again, wanting nothing more than to escape. She eyed her shackles. A simple lock and key design. Lock picking was one of the many skills she acquired when she served Myotismon in her other time line. She was kind of surprised Myotismon would use such a crude device, but she wasn't about to complain. Unfortunately, Myotismon did not leave her anything she could use as a lock pick.  
  
A Gazimon came in the room, carrying a clipboard of some sort. He eyed Gatomon for a minute, but seeing a beaten prisoner chained to the wall was obviously something he had seen before. He turned; his gray tail with the buckles twitched left and right as he read figures off the computer screen. Gatomon sneered, and was about to say something about admiring his ability to read without moving his lips, when an idea came to her as she watched his tail move back and forth. An absolutely horrible idea, but to save Kari and the others she would do anything. "Hey, big boy." She called out, choking down the bile in her throat. The Gazimon turned, and cocked a black eyebrow. "Yeah, what do you want?"  
  
Gatomon let a rather painful smile cross her face. "Any idea what Myotismon plans to do with me?"  
  
"Probably put a spiral on you and turn you into a helpless slave, if he doesn't delete you." The Gazimon turned back to the screen.  
  
"Well how about doing a condemend girl a favor?" Gatomon tried to make her smile more seductive.  
  
The Gazimon didn't turn to face her this time. "Don't expect me to let you go. I value my own skin."  
  
"Oh no nothing like that." Gatomon made her voice low and sexy. "I just want to have one last kiss." Gatomon gritted her teeth so much they hurt.  
  
Now that got the got the Gazimon's attention. He turned and faced Gatomon licking his lips once. He put down the clipboard on the council and walked over to her. "Now THAT'S a last request I can live with. "We Gazimon are known to be great kissers."  
  
(Yeah right.) Gatomon thought. "Oh I have heard, and you are even cuter than your average Gazimon."  
  
"You're not bad looking yourself toots." Gazimon smiled as he jumped up on a table to the side, so he was at eye level with Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon had to turn her head to the side to see Gazimon. "Why thank you." (You arrogant piece of...) Gatomon grumbled to herself as Gazimon kissed her on the lips. Gatomon tried to sound like she was enjoying it, making a "MMmmmmm." Sound, but this Gazimon was not a good kisser, she was probably the first girl he ever kissed with good reason. He also seemed to have never heard of a toothbrush before.  
  
Gazimon however liked this, falling for the compliments like a ton of bricks. He felt Gatomon's tail brush up against his as he finally broke the kiss. "MMmmm...Yeah." Gazimon smiled. "You are a good kisser."  
  
"And you are to." Gatomon smiled sweetly, all the time thinking (Mouthwash, I need mouthwash!)  
  
Gazimon hoped off the table. "Don't mention it. Maybe I'll put a good word in with Beta and he might keep you around." The Gazimon had no intention of doing this, knowing Myotismon would delete him for such a request. He picked up his clipboard and walked to the door. "I'll see you later, don't go anywhere!" Gazimon joked as he left.  
  
Now Gatomon let a real smile cross her face. "Oh I think I'm going some where." She lifted her tail to her mouth, which was holding the belt buckle of the Gazimon's tail. It was difficult undoing the clasp with out him noticing with her tail, all the time while the two where kissing, but she did it. She placed the buckle in her mouth, making sure the metal prong was sticking out. She reached over, and jammed the prong into the lock into manacle holding her paw. She twisted it left and right, till she found the release mechanism. The iron bracelet snapped off, and it fell against the wall with a clang. Gatomon breathed in; hoping no one heard it. She took the crude lock pick in her free paw, and started to work on the restraints on her feet. They came off quicker now that she could use her paw. She went to work on the last one her hand, when she heard someone enter the room.  
  
"STOP!" Myotismon screamed as he saw Gatomon hanging by the one remaining manacle.  
  
"I don't think so." Gatomon worked furiously on the last bracelet.  
  
Myotismon sneered. "Crimson Lightning!" A band of red energy formed from his palm and streaked towards Gatomon. Gatomon twisted the metal pick once, and she fell to the ground as Myotismon's attack left a gouge in the wall that surely would have ended her life.  
  
Myotismon flew towards her. "You can't escape feline! Surrender, and your death will be quick."  
  
"I'll pass." Gatomon leapt towards Myotismon, who pulled his hand back to strike the cat. He swung, but Gatomon pulled up her legs, somersaulting over the blow and sailing past Myotismon. Myotsimon turned around, just in time to see Gatomon sail out the window.  
  
"NO!" Myotismon sailed to the window, watching as Gatomon plummeted to the Earth below.  
  
Gatomon opened herself in the spread eagle position to slow her decent. She didn't realize she was so high up. The fall would probably kill her in her weakened state, even if she did land on her feet. She looked down at the rapidly approaching ground, and saw an enormous tree a little to her left. She angled her body, sailing to the tree. Branches broke as Gatomon flew threw them, each one adding a new bruise under her fur. She heard the cracking, and couldn't tell if it was branches or her own bones. Suddenly, the fall came to an abrupt halt. She lay on the soft ground, her entire body not wanting to move. She closed her eyes, wanting to sleep, but opened them up again, just in time to see Myotismon sailing down after her. She got to her feet to run, but realized the second she came out from under that tree, Myotsimon would spot her. But if she stayed here, he would find her eventually. Myotismon landed a hundred feet in front of her, rage in his eyes. Gatomon hid behind the tree as he looked around the street. Gatomon's eyes spotted a manhole with the lid long gone twenty feet from where she was. Using every ounce of strength she had, she ran quickly and silently. She dove down the hole just as Myotismon turned around, but she just made it in time. Myotismon didn't follow her. Myotismon walked over to the manhole and smirked as he flew back into his castle and back into the control room. He walked over to the console and flipped a switch. Ladydevimon's hologram appeared again. Ladydevimon spoke. "I take it by the empty chains on the wall that Gatomon's escaped." Myotismon nodded in agreement. "I hope you at least made it look convincing."  
  
Myotismon smiled. "Of course. I enjoyed it immensely I must say. These digidestined and their digimon are easily fooled. They'll believe anything anyone tells them, even someone like me. To think, she believed she could escape from me without me wanting it."  
  
"Good. Then everything is in place for out final performance. Have fun at the rebel base." Ladydevimon replied.  
  
"I will." Myotismon replied as he clicked the communications off.  
  
Back in the manhole, Gatomon lay on the cement, a trickle of water running down the pipe and down her back. Normally a fall from a few feet would not bother Gatomon, but the landing just reminded Gatomon how badly hurt she was. She wanted to sleep, to rest, but she had no time. Her evil twin was somewhere with Kari, and an army would be there shortly. How could she hope to find them in time?  
  
Then Gatomon remembered. The gold ring. Hers was lost, and she never found it again. She assumed it was destroyed since she could not sense it. This world's Gatomon still had hers. If the rings were truly identical.  
  
Gatomon closed her eyes, concentrating like she never had before. The world blacked out around as she looked around in her mind. A single speck of gold shined brightly in her mind's eye. Gatomon stood up, facing the direction were she saw the gold in her mind. She ran down the sewers, hoping to find Kari in time, but already knowing it was probably too late. 


	28. End of a Charade

TK woke up a little later. He felt around the cot he was in, but discovered that he was alone on the bed. He opened his eyes, and realized Lillymon was long gone. TK quickly dressed himself, and went looking for her. He found Sora, who was sort of getting into her Florence Nightingale routine as she made sure a young child was comfortable. "Have you seen Lillymon?"  
  
"Yes. She said she was going back to the roof to check on Veemon." Sora replied as she covered the youngster with an old blanket.  
  
"I should go after them." TK thought it was kind of funny that he had been here all this time and still hadn't seen Veemon.  
  
"Good luck." Gomamon replied as he crawled into the room. "The stairwell collapsed years ago. The only way up is with wings."  
  
"Ah nuts. Where's Biyomon? She can give them a message for me." TK replied. He was kind of surprised Lillymon didn't take him with her when she went up to the roof. A beeping sound from his belt diverted his attention. TK picked up his digivice. His D3 device or his organizer had not been working right. He couldn't send e-mail, and he couldn't track the other digidestined from a great distance. But apparently it was telling him that someone was very close to Joe's Church. "I've got to go, I'll be back shortly." Before Gomamon or Sora could voice a word of complaint, he ran out of the room and out of the church. He followed the direction of the beep down the street. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, and he head-butted another person, who was also bent over looking at a device in his palm.  
  
"Ouch, Watch where you're going!" Davis rubbed his head as he stumbled back. He had gotten out of Lillymon's bio-dome, but didn't know were to go next. Luckily, someone had graffitied a wall as he came out. It said Joe's Church, with an arrow pointing in this general direction. Davis looked up, and recognized TK. "How come I couldn't find Kari instead of you, MK?" Davis growled.  
  
"Can we fight later?" TK got up off the ground. "We have more important things to worry about."  
  
"Tell me about it." Davis hated to admit it, but TK was right. "You would not believe who Epsilon is."  
  
"I know who." TK nodded, thinking it was Jun as Lillymon told him. "I know how it must feel. Matt is Gamma. My own brother is my enemy. It is hard to believe we're fighting our former friends."  
  
"I know. You know what I've had to go through" Davis slumped against the wall. He slammed his fist against the wall as the last several hours caught up with him. "I can't believe it's her! I mean she was getting ready to torture me when I first got off!"  
  
TK suddenly raised an eyebrow. "Wait a sec... Epsilon was in a cell with me when I first got caught!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Davis looked at TK like he grew a second head. "Epsilon was with you, you said." TK had a look of pure confusion in his face. "But she was with me, pretending to be a prisionor." "You sure?" Davis was really confused. Lillymon could not be in two places at once. "Davis, I saw Jun's half naked! Trust me, I wouldn't forget that!" "Jun?! What are you talking about?!" Davis replied wth concern. "Wait... what do you mean you saw Jun half-NAKED?!" Davis' eyes grew dark.  
  
(Uh-oh. Smooth move TK). TK backed away, holding his palms open in a gesture of surrender. "Now calm down, we can't let the spires take over again."  
  
Davis was well past logic now as the mind controlling dark spires turned him to evil directed at whom he considered his greatest enemy. "First KARI and now my own SISTER!" Davis clenched his fists so tight his fingernails were digging into his flesh. He jumped TK and took him to the ground.  
  
TK tried to keep Davis away, while keeping himself from getting angry. "Davis, Listen to me!"  
  
"Why don't I go bring Epsilon over here? I mean you seem to hit on all the girls!" Davis yelled as he tried to strangle TK. "Kari, my sister Jun, and Lillymon! That would just make it complete, wouldn't it?!"  
  
(Lillymon is Epsilon!) TK's head screamed. "Davis listen to me! We've got to get out of here! Lillymon."  
  
Davis came off him, but not by his own accord. Lillymon smiled as she lifted Davis up with one hand by his belt loop. "Is right here." Lillymon smiled as she finished his sentence for him.  
  
"Let me at him!" Davis screamed from Lillymon's grip.  
  
"Funny, what I did to him, he's still more angry at you." Lillymon walked forward. Her feet barely made a sound as they touched the ground. "I'm guessing you two have a history. A girl, am I right?"  
  
"How could you Lillymon?" TK got up. "You were a chosen digimon. You had a." TK doubled over as Lillymon kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Oh let's not go through that whole 'why I became evil routine' again. I'll sum it up. I like being powerful." Lillymon threw Davis into a Dumpster as she bent down to TK's form. Lillymon yanked TK up with ease.  
  
"You... you... I can't believe it..." TK choked out.  
  
"Belive it TK. The whole sob story I gave you was a load of manure." Lillymon cranked her head around. "Poor poor Lillymon..." Lillymon pretended to cry, before she broke out in giggles.  
  
"You... BITCH!" TK kicked out with his foot as the spires hit him full force.  
  
"Bah." Lillymon caught the foot with ease with her free hand. "Come on, can't we all be friends?"  
  
"I'd sooner make friends with Ken!" TK retorted as he struggled to free his foot."  
  
Lillymon shook her head; "Boys will be boys." But as she said so, she doused the whole area with sleep pollen from the flower on her head. TK and was coated with the yellow dust, as was Davis who had just climbed out of the dumbster, quickly putting them both to sleep. Lillymon picked up TK and Davis by their shirt collars. "Come on now, we got to get back to Joe's Church." Lillymon flipped the boys on her shoulders, and started flying towards the Church. "I think its time I dropped this little charade. It's time Gomamon, Biyomon and Gabumon got to meet the real Lillymon." 


	29. Setting the Trap

Sora was checking on all the patients. Biyomon was by her side, handing her bandages and blankets. In the short time she knew this pink-feathered digimon, she had become a close friend. Sora had told Biyomon feelings she kept from Gabumon, and Biyomon had confided in her all that has happened to her over her life, especially the last few rocky days. Sora didn't understand what a digidestined was, or how she was supposed to me one, but she believed this bird digimon.  
  
Gabumon tried to help Sora, but the humans recoiled in horror. The other patients barely tolerated Biyomon and Gomamon; they would not stand for a new digimon face. Sora felt so sorry for Gabumon, who tried not to take it personally. She didn't know of a gentler, kinder creature. Gabumon just took to the corner with Gomamon, trying not scare anybody else.  
  
Gabumon's attention turned to the door when they came flying open. "Lillymon, welcome." The greeting died in his throat when he saw she was holding the slumped forms of Davis and TK.  
  
"What happened?" Biyomon cried. "Who attacked you?"  
  
Lillymon smiled as she dropped the two forms to the ground. Her flower cannon formed in her hands as she pointed it straight up. She fired a blast straight up into the ceiling. Rubble came down as a hole opened up. "Everybody out!"  
  
"Lillymon what's going on?" Gomamon's eyes were wide in surprise.  
  
"Clearing out the riff raft." Lillymon moved her cannon down pointing to the sick patients. "Now everybody leave!"  
  
"But most of these people can't walk! They're sick and injured!" Sora was almost in tears.  
  
"And anyone who's left in two minutes won't be able to breathe, let alone walk." Lillymon answered coldly. She stared down at her three former friends from File Island looked up at her in horror. Sick and injured people ran and hobbled out in terror, supporting the ones whom could not move on their own; running was second nature to all of them by now. Lillymon grabbed Sora's by the shoulder as she began to leave, and threw her to the ground. "Not you. You stay."  
  
Biyomon finally regained her senses. "Lillymon, why are you doing this?"  
  
"She's not your friend anymore." TK slowly got up, fighting off the effects of Lillymon's sleep pollen.  
  
"Far from it as a matter a fact." Davis got up unsteadily with TK.  
  
"Quite right." Lillymon bowed. "You can call me Epsilon now."  
  
Horror filled Sora, Gabumon, Gomamon, and Biyomon as they realized she was a Council of Five member. "But you are our friend!" Biyomon choked out.  
  
Lillymon shook her finger left and right. "Uh-uh. Former friend. I hang out with much more influential digimon now." She pointed to the lock down room, used for people when the spires take over. "Everyone in except TK and Davis."  
  
Gomamon bit his lip and walked in front of Lillymon. "You won't hurt us."  
  
Lillymon bent down. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Lillymon listen to me!" Gomamon begged, holding her hand with his flippers. "You were are friend on File Island. I know our pal Palmon is still in there, and we're still here for you no matter what you have done. We all love you Lillymon."  
  
Lillymon stood up slowly. She seemed speechless. "Oh my.What have I done?" Everybody looked at Lillymon. Gomamon let a smile cross his face. Lillymon looked down at him. Then she laughed. "Was that the reaction you were hoping for?" She kicked out with her foot, catching Gomamon under the jaw. He flew into the room, the padded wall saving him from more serious injury. "Anybody else want to try?"  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Blue fire shot from Gabumon's mouth.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon flapped her wings, and a tornado of green energy sailed forth.  
  
Lillymon moved gracefully out of the way, almost if she was dancing. "Oh come on now. I thought you'd try harder to talk to me before attacking." Lillymon grabbed Biyomon's leg, and threw her into Gabumon. The two sailed into the room, landing on Gomamon who was just starting to get up.  
  
Sora turned to run, but Lillymon grabbed her by her hair. Lillymon held her mouth close to Sora's ear. She whispered quietly so no one could hear but Sora, "I think you need a better class of a friend. Because of him, you are most likely going to die soon."  
  
Lillymon chuckled as she saw Sora face grimace with anger. The spires quickly took over, just before she shoved Sora into the sound proof room. Lillymon shut it and smiled to herself. "Just to keep it interesting in there." Lillymon placed her finger on her chin. "But I just can't help feel like I'm forgetting something." Her wings flapped suddenly, and she shot straight up into the air. TK and Davis sailed under her when they tried to group tackle her from behind. Both boys flew into the door roughly. Lillymon smiled evilly. "Now I remember!" She grabbed TK and Davis by the throat. "Now maybe I can have a little fun while I'm waiting."  
  
  
  
Veemon woke up on the roof. He tried to move, but couldn't. He opened his eyes, his vision partly obscured by flowers. He was completely shrouded in Lillymon's flowers, which tied him to the roof. (How many times am I going to fall for the same trick?) Veemon thought to himself. (You'd think after Lillymon shot you the first time you'd realize she was one of the bad guys. How could I forget that?) Veemon sighed. At least things can't get any worse. A blast of energy sailed from the floor underneath him just a little to the right. A little closer it would have surely deleted him. As it was it was enough to toss him like a limp rag. The first thing Veemon thought when he regained his senses was NEVER EVER SAY THINGS CAN'T GET WORSE! Veemon continued lecturing himself as he weakly stood up. He realized he was free, the blast disintegrated his bonds. He looked down the hole several stories down, and could just see Lillymon's form. She currently held TK by the neck, and seemed to be stringing him up by flowers. Veemon breathed in and out. (You're badly hurt. She's an ultimate digimon. You can only digivolve to armored champions, and that was if Davis was here. A smart and sensible digimon would run and get help.) Veemon jumped down the hole to the next floor. (Too bad I'm not a smart or sensible digimon.) Veemon continued jumping from floor to floor as quietly as possible.  
  
Lillymon had Davis and TK strung up by flower boas. Their hands were attached to the ceiling and their feet to the floor. "Bring back memories of when I had you captured in my biodome Davis?" Davis tried to answer, but Lillymon slapped him across the face.  
  
"Why don't you go kiss a Sukamon!" TK answered for him.  
  
Lillymon floated over to TK. "Come on, I mearly a misunderstood lady."  
  
"Don't you mean villian?" Davis retaliated.  
  
"Po-ta-to, Po-tah-to." Lillymon smiled at TK on the lips. TK just growled. "What's the matter? The whole tricking you thing still ticking you off?"  
  
"TP!" Davis screamed. "How could you fall for that!"  
  
"Calm down Davis. I didn't know she turned into this." TK growled.  
  
Lillymon flew back over to Davis. "He's right. He thought I was just like that goody two shoes Lillymon from your world. You should be careful who you trust." Lillymon was right under the hole in the roof she made, right under Veemon.  
  
"BANAZI!!" Veemon yelled as he jumped down from the hole, aiming his feet at Lillymon's head. Lillymon's hand shot out, nailing Veemon right between the legs with a palm strike. Veemon's eyes doubled in size. TK and Davis looked away as Veemon fell of the ground and clutched between his legs, both boys just hurting from seeing that display. Lillymon bent over Veemon's jackknifed form. "Not too swift. Shouldn't have called out like that." Veemon tried to say something, but was in too much pain. "OOhhhh that's got to hurt."  
  
"Veemon, get up!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Come on Veemon, get up." Lillymon stood up and winked at Davis. "I could use a bit of exercise."  
  
"Sorry Davis." Veemon got to his feet, fighting the pain in between his legs. "But she won't get me again. Now that you're here Davis, I have a fighting chance."  
  
"Get him Veemon. Digi-armor energize!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to. RAIDRAMON!" Veemon shouted. "Huh?" He looked down at himself, still in his rookie form. "All right then lets try Veemon armor digivolve to. FLAMEDRAMON!" Veemon opened his eyes and looked up at Lillymon, who stood a good three feet taller than him. "What's going on? Why can't I armor digivolve?"  
  
Lillymon slowly waved a device back and forth in her hand, showing it to Veemon. It was Davis' organizer with his digi eggs in it. "Did you think I'd let Davis keep this with you tied on the roof?" Lillymon kick Veemon under the jaw, just enough to send him stumbling back. "I wasn't made a Council of Five member just because I'm unbelievably beautiful."  
  
"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon charged forward. Lillymon moved swiftly to the right, forming a flower rope with her hand. She caught Veemon around the feet as he continued his trajectory. Veemon snapped back, and Lillymon threw him into a wall. Veemon grunted in pain as Lillymon quickly tied him to the roof so he was hanging upside down up his feet.  
  
"Now then." Lillymon tied Veemon hands together. "I was about to start the interogation, and I am so glad you decide to join us Veemon."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Davis shouted, growing angry. The spires took over him as he thrashed at his bonds. "I'LL KILL YOU!" "My my, such harsh words." Lillymon hovered back to Davis and clamped a hand over his mouth. "Maybe I should kill you in front of Veemon, just for spite.." Lillymon grabbed Davis by the chin. "Ladydevimon wouldn't care that much."  
  
"NO!" Veemon screamed. His body turned white with light as he felt his body changing like his armor transformations, but it was different now. "Veemon digivolve to.EXVEEMON!" The flowers that held him down burst apart as a tall muscular blue dragon with an X on his chest landed on the floor. He stood over three feet taller then Lillymon, but Lillymon didn't appear the least bit concern. Far from it, in fact.  
  
"Oh la la. How many forms do you have?" Lillymon smiled as she placed her hand on her heart. "And are they all cute?"  
  
"It's Veemon's champion form! Way to go!" TK cheered.  
  
"KILL HER!" Davis shouted, filled with rage.  
  
"Oh do be quiet." Lillymon picked two large handful of pollen from her flower on her head, and threw them in Davis and TK's face. Both boys quickly fell asleep. "Take five. I have a new sparring partner."  
  
"Surrender Lillymon." Exveemon struck a fighting pose. "Or fall before me."  
  
"Does anybody ever say yes to that?" Lillymon gestured to Exveemon with a finger as she floated out the window. "Let's get a little space. I don't want your friends to get hurt. Ladydevimon has that pleasure reserved for herself."  
  
Exveemon growled as he raced out after her on to the street. Lillymon hovered on the median, just a few inches off the ground. "Xvee punch!" Exveemon began throwing punches at rapid speed.  
  
Lillymon dodged left and right, smiling as she did so. "You can do better than that."  
  
Trying to cross her up, Exveemon shouted "Xvee kick!" And came at her with a roundhouse kick. Lillymon pulled up her legs and did a backwards somersault over the attack, catching Exveemon under the jaw with her boots. Exveemon went flying into an old move theater. An ancient popcorn maker burst apart as he collided with it.  
  
Lillymon flew in after him. "Oh come on now. Why don't you just forgot about what happened, and we can be friends again?"  
  
Exveemon got up out of the smashed concession stand. "I won't fall for that a third time. How could I forget what a heartless creature you've become?"  
  
"All muscles, no brain." Lillymon shook her head. "Isn't it obvious by now? Who were you going to tell about me?"  
  
"Kari and Gatomon, why?" Exveemon growled. He was going to tell Gatomon, and her eyes flashed.and he forgot. "Gatomon, she used Cat's Eye hypnotism on me. That's why I forgot." Exveemon choked out. "But why?"  
  
"Think hard blue boy." Lillymon hovered in the theater's entrance.  
  
Exveemon couldn't believe that Gatomon would betray them. She'd defend Kari with her life, even after she lost her gold ring and most of her power, she fought for Kari. The gold ring. Gatomon had a gold ring on her, although Gatomon told him she had lost it. But how could she get it back? Unless. "She's not Gatomon."  
  
Lillymon clapped her hands. "I knew you'd get it. But to be more specific, she'd not your Gatomon, she's ours. Beta's loyal servant."  
  
Xveemon growled and advanced. "What did you do to Gatomon?!"  
  
"I did nothing." Lillymon walked forward. "Our Gatomon though beat her halfway to deletion. And all this time, you treated her like she was your best friend. Funny isn't it? I wonder if your Gatomon's still alive?"  
  
Exveemon growled with rage. The dark spires hit him full force as the X charged with energy. "X beam!" And a blast of energy soared from his chest.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired a blast from her cannon, and it connected with Exveemon's attack. Her attacked cancelled out Exveemon's, and continued forth. It struck Xveemon in the chest, sending him flying back into the theater as Lillymon cried, "X marks the spot!" Xveemon lay weakly in smashed aisle seats as Lillymon walked down the aisle. "Lost out temper now, did we?" Xveemon began to get up, but Lillymon quickly jumped on his chest, pinning him down and knocking the wind out of him. "You knew you didn't really have a chance. I mean seriously; a novice champion versus an experience ultimate?" Exveemon began to say something, but four punches, thrown in rapid sucession, shut the world out around him. Lillymon then grabbed his tail and began dragging him out of the theater. "Come on you, I have to get back to Joe's Church. I have to get ready for the rest of your friends when they get back from the underground. They'll be so happy to see me!" Lillymon laughed as she head back to Joe's Church, Xveemon in tow. 


	30. Invasion

Kari was with Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, Patamon, and Agumon in a corner of the main room of the underground. Ken was still at the war table, discussing strategy with Andromon. "So what's are next move?" Kari inquired.  
  
Cody spoke up. "I think we should find everybody else. No sense in us being split up."  
  
"Good idea." Yolei took out her organizer. "But these things won't send e- mail anymore, I've tried. And the D3's seem to be only working in a very short range."  
  
"I believe it must have something to do with the fact Ladydevimon took over the digital world." Hawkmon nodded. "She must have concocted some way of jamming their signals."  
  
"Good point." Patamon squeaked. Agumon nodded, not fully understanding what they were talking about. So far, Kari, his human's sister, Patamon, one of his best friends, and Ken, the greatest hero this world has ever known, had all come back. Patamon and Kari tried to explain they weren't really his Kari and Patamon, something about alternate timelines and such. Agumon didn't really get it, and he didn't really care. All he knew was that he would defend both of them to his last breath.  
  
"The Council of Five seem to hold all the cards." Kari turned around to see Gatomon had returned, and was sitting behind her. No one even heard her approach.  
  
"Learn anything from that Betamon fella?" Armadillomon questioned.  
  
"They seem to be very good and trusting." (Unlike myself.) Gatomon smiled at the thought. Lord Beta would be sending an army shortly, but she had some time to kill. She already killed once. That Betamon was a threat, since he had a human and a digivice. She could kill everyone in the circle without her even batting a whisker, but she had orders not to. "But maybe we should look around ourselves. I am going to snoop around myself, just in case."  
  
"Go ahead Gatomon." Kari replied. Gatomon had been acting a little distant recently. She must be worried about Wizardmon, that's why she was spending so much time by herself.  
  
"I'll be back, keep an eye out." Gatomon warned. "You never know who can be your enemy." Gatomon walked out of the corner, and started surveying the scene around her. Humans were watching her and the new arrivals with a sense of suspicion. Smart of them to be suspicious, Gatomon smirked to her self. The goody two shoe digimon were around the table with Joe and Mimi, almost blocking Ken out of view. Ogremon was there to. It was kind of funny, him being a viral digimon but on the side of good. But Ladydevimon deemed him a threat, which is why she ordered his deletion. Something about him betraying her in another time. It was no matter of concern of hers. If she was ordered to delete him or any others, she would do so, human or digimon. But of course, she was not foolish enough to take them all on herself. Beta's army would be here shortly.  
  
Gatomon then noticed a tiny figure huddled in a corner, a small green insect digimon, almost completely out of view. Gatomon didn't like this. She had made sure she knew every single digimon member of the underground, and he was not one of them.  
  
Wormon was huddled in the corner behind some boxes. Ken didn't seem to need him, so he lay hidden. No one else in the underground wanted anything to do with him, and after all the things he did to the digidestined, there was no way they'd trust him. So he hid in the corner by himself. "Catnip for your thoughts." Wormon jumped back further in the corner. The last time he confronted Gatomon, she knocked him for a loop. But of course, she wasn't the bad digimon. Neither was he, but he wasn't sure about that. Gatomon followed him behind the crates. "Sorry for scaring you, I was just wondering why you were here all by your lonesome."  
  
Wormon placed his head on the ground. "Ken doesn't need me any more it seems. I always helped him as his digimon no matter what he did, and now he doesn't even acknowledge my existence."  
  
Gatomon scowled for a second, but quickly replaced it with a smile as she collected her thoughts. (So, Ladydevimon was right. Ken is a digidestined, and the green insect here must be his digimon. An obvious threat. But easily corrected, just like I handled Betamon.) "That's a shame." Gatomon replied.  
  
"I thought it was bad when he made me do all those evil things. It's worse now that he completely ignores me." Wormon sniffed.  
  
"It must be hard, but I can relate. I work for Myotismon. We are more alike than you realize." Gatomon inched a little bit closer.  
  
Wormon caught something Gatomon said. "You work for who? Myotismon?" he said with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
(Damn slips of tongue.) "I said I workED for Myotismon. But that was years ago." Gatomon lectured herself. A soldier like myself should not allow mistakes like that. I reverted back to my life story. I have to stay in their Gatomon's character. "I was just talking about how alike we are, two kindred spirits." (Boy does that sound corny. But whatever works.)  
  
"I never knew that. But Myotismon was a digimon who was completely evil; every digimon had heard the stories about him. Ken isn't like that, I just wished he would see that." Wormon sighed.  
  
"I believe you." Gatomon moved closer to Wormon. "I always knew we had a lot in common."  
  
Wormon nodded, and crawled half way out and looked at Ken. "Thank you Gatomon, I just wish Ken would come around to. I know he has a good soul inside, and I need him. I'd like to think he needs me, too."  
  
Gatomon walked behind Wormon. (If he needs you, then he's going to be in trouble.) Gatomon thought to herself as she licked her claws on her left paw, and pointed them the back of Wormon's head. Wormon was still looking at Ken, and didn't see Gatomon pull back her claws to strike.( I'll lop of that head of yours. That should delete you instantly. By the time anyone notices you're gone, it'll be too late. Bye-bye bug boy.)  
  
"There you are!" Kari walked up behind Gatomon. Gatomon quickly started to scratch her ear with the paw she had pulled back, to cover the fact she was about to delete Wormon.  
  
Gatomon turned around, and put on her best face. "I was just talking to our friend over here."  
  
Kari looked down at Wormon. Wormon looked up with a timid face and smiled. "Wormon's our friend now? Since when?" Kari still didn't trust Wormon, and Ken even less.  
  
Gatomon cursed herself. She should have at least learned his name, plus the fact that Kari didn't trust him. "Well, I talked to him and so on." Gatomon flashed a knowing smile at Wormon. "I think we can trust him, he seems to be a good digimon." Now I on the other hand. Gatomon thought to herself.  
  
Kari looked down at Wormon and nodded. "Well, if Gatomon trusts you, I trust you."  
  
Wormon raised his head. "Thank you Kari. If it helps, I'm sorry for everything Ken has done."  
  
Gatomon smirked. (Boy these digidestined are so gullible, they'll believe anything anybody tells them.) "Well then, we're all friends then."  
  
"Well, that's good. Working together, we can outsmart this council and defeat Ladydevimon once and for all." Kari bent down and patted Wormon on the head.  
  
Suddenly, the entire underground building seemed to rumble. (As if on cue.)Gatomon thought to herself. "What is that?" She cried, already knowing.  
  
An entire section of the wall burst inwards, sending human and digimon alike sprawling on the ground. Beta's army poured out of the newly formed door. Phantomon, Snimon, Raremon, Tuskmon, Gizamon, Skullmeramon, Mammothmon, and others Kari and Patamon recognized took position around the room. The humans and good digimon reacted quickly as well, grabbing weapons and preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. No one attacked yet, as a Mexican stand off seemed to take place. All these viral digimon seemed to have something in common, something they couldn't quite put their finger on until the viral digimon moved out of the way, allowing another digimon to enter the room. A humanoid digimon wearing blue and red garb with a long cape came in. The eyes on his white face looked through his red mask around the room as Patamon and Kari recognized this as one of their greatest enemies. "Myotismon!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I see my reputation proceeds me." Myotismon walked towards Kari with her friends, not making any movements to attack.  
  
"But, Izzy said he deleted you!" Yolei stepped back. Hawkmon was beside her getting ready to digivolve.  
  
"You're supposed to dead!" Patamon flew up, more or less healed, getting ready for battle. He may not be able to digivolve, but that wouldn't stop him from joining in the upcoming battle.  
  
"You have that wrong digidestined." Myotismon flew backwards. "You are the ones who are supposed to be dead." Myotismon pointed a finger into the room, and uttered a single word, which everyone was expecting. "Attack!" 


	31. Unexpected Guest

"Double Star!" Shurimon's shurkins flew throughout the air, striking the charging Tuskmon in the throat. The Tuskmon roared with pain, but continued forward.  
  
"Rock Cracking!" A fissure opened up underneath Tuskmon fell in to the fissure, buried up to his neck as the hole caved in on itself. Digmon then pulled his nose and hands out of the ground.  
  
"We've got to get out of here!" Patamon fired multiple boom bubbles at a pack of advancing Gizamon, scattering them. Every time he expanded to fire a shot, his body ached in pain from the bullet wound, but he ignored the discomfort. "There are too many of them!"  
  
"You are quite correct." Myotismon grabbed Patamon by the wings from behind. He landed in front of Yolei, Cody and Kari. Shurimon and Digmon moved in to attack. But Myotismon pulled tighter and Patamon screamed in agony. "Shall I make a wish?"  
  
"Let him go!" Agumon screamed at Myotismon. He was reliving that night on File Island again.  
  
"I will, if you all devolve and surrender." Myotismon motioned with his head to the battle behind him. The underground was fighting valiantly, but were losing none the less. Mammothmon had Centarumon pinned to the ground, as a black spiral was placed on his arm. Centarumon was let up, and immediately rejoined the battle, this time on Myotismon's side. "You have lost, face reality."  
  
Myotismon let out his trademark laugh, shortly before he screamed in pain. He let go of one of Patamon's ear wings. Patamon turned in his grip, "Boom Bubble!" And a blast of compressed air into Myotismon stomach. It was just enough for Myotismon to let him go.  
  
Myotismon turned around, looking down at Mimi as she held out a high voltage taser. "Foolish girl!" Myotismon raised a backhand to strike her.  
  
Joe jumped in behind her, his magnums in his hands. "Up yours." Joe coolly replied. Two bullets were fired from his guns, and sailed with pinpoint accuracy to Myotismon's weakest spot, his eyes. "I don't like being the only person with less than two eyes here." Joe quipped as Myotismon screamed in pain and stumbled back. A whip came out of nowhere and encircled his leg. Myotismon was yanked off his feet, and he landed on the ground. A stream of webbing followed, pinning Myotismon to the ground. Ken retracted his whip, Wormon beside him. Joe shouted over the drone of the battle. "Just like old times!"  
  
Ken didn't return the compliment. "I believe we have over stayed our welcome." Raremon and Phantomon rushed to Myotismon's aid.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" Gatomon called from the sewer entrance. Lord Beta's safety was her primary concern. She would simply lead the forces to wherever they ended up.  
  
"But what about everybody else?" Mimi shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi, we have no choice." Joe grabbed Mimi's hand and started to pull Mimi towards Gatomon. "There's no point in sacrificing ourselves."  
  
Kari and Yolei seemed to determine to stay and fight, but it was hopeless. Several viral digimon were advancing on them. They turned and ran, along with the rest of their friends. Digmon was the last to enter and turned around. Myotismon was now up, his eyes bloodshot and enraged. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"  
  
"Not today fang boy!" Digmon shoved his hands into the sides of the wall. Rock Cracking!" His finger drills spun rapidly. Cracks appeared all over the sewer tunnel as Digmon jumped back. The last thing he saw before the sewer collapsed was Michael being held by Skullmeramon. Digmon could still hear the young boy's frantic calls for Betamon. Digmon felt very ashamed of himself as he watched the tunnel completely collapse, and he took off in the direction of Cody and the others. His run ended shortly though, when they found the sewer that they came in completely shut. Someone had sealed the entrance during their stay.  
  
"Dammit!" Joe shouted, and slammed his fist into the concrete wall. A deep purple appeared on the side of his fist, but Joe didn't notice. "They knew about everything! But how?" Joe whipped out his pistols, and pointed at the group of people behind him. The group jumped back, except for Digmon and Shurimon, who leapt in front ready to protect them. "One of you must have told them! It's the only way, we were so careful and then you came along!" The spires began to work on Joe's mind.  
  
"Calm down." Ken placed a hand on the gun and lowered the weapon. "If I know one thing, these children would not turn us over to the Council. That would mean their own doom if not for any other reason."  
  
"You're right Ken." Joe replaced his weapon in his holster. "Sorry everybody, it's just we lost everything today." Joe looked up at the blocked passage. "Including ourselves. We can't get through this before they clear out the rubble at the other end."  
  
"Wait a minute y'all" Digmon had turned back to Armadillomon. He jumped in the drainage water. "There's a hole in the bottom here, we could take this out of here."  
  
"We can't hold out breath that long." Mimi retorted.  
  
"Ya don't need ta. Armadillomon armor-digivolve to. SUBMERINEMON; Guardian of the sea!" Submerinemon popped open his hatch. "One at a time, I'll ferry us to wherever this leads, and they'll never find us."  
  
(Like to bet on that?) Gatomon chuckled to her self as she jumped in the hatch with Kari. Her homing beacon was already activated. Beta's army would find them no matter where they went.  
  
  
  
Mimi climbed out of Submerinemon's hatch. Submerinemon turned white, and Armadillomon jumped up on the ledge with the rest of the group. It was pitch dark, but Mimi had a small flashlight that lit up the cavern. The path was very long, and it was an hour trip for Submerinemon to take people back and forth. Hence everyone was tired.  
  
Joe took off his glasses and rubbed the one remaining lens. He had no need to replace the missing left lens, since his left eye was useless and covered by an eye patch. "We can't go back to the church right away. Someone may have recognize us. Plus we're all tired, with who knows how many digimon after us."  
  
"We should get some rest." Gatomon smiled. "I'll stay up and be watch cat, just in case they find us." (And they will, thanks to this homing beacon in my glove.) Gatomon patted her glove once for good measure.  
  
"I'll join you fair maiden." Hawkmon walked up to Gatomon.  
  
"That's not necessary. I am capable of staying awake." Gatomon sneered, but it wasn't noticeable in the dark cavern.  
  
"Now then, it's better safe than sorry." Hawkmon turned to the group. "The rest of you sleep. We'll keep an eye out."  
  
"I guess you're right." Mimi handed the flashlight to Hawkmon.  
  
After a bunch of weak agreements and good nights, everyone fell asleep. Joe and Mimi were curled up against one another. Cody slept with his back against Armadillomon's shell while Patamon slept on Yolei's chest. Kari dozed as well, with Agumon quite close to her. Ken took a secluded corner, and fell asleep using his cape as a pillow. Wormon slept close too, but at a respectable distance.  
  
Gatomon cursed. She had plans, but if she acted on them now, Hawkmon here would alert them before she was finished. Simply put, she would disarm and tie up the ones Ladydevimon wanted alive, and kill those she didn't. Of course, she couldn't do that with Hawkmon here awake. And Ladydevimon still wanted the digidestined and their digimon alive, so deleting Hawkmon was out of the question.  
  
"I say it has been a harrowing day, has it not?" Hawkmon sat on the cement floor. He looked over at Ken's sleeping form. "I still can't believe that child Ken is here. What a distasteful youth."  
  
Gatomon could not believe anybody from the rebels would talk bad about Ken. He was a great hero to them in this time line. Of course, she was also one of the good guys in the other time line apparently. "I know it's hard to believe."  
  
"It makes you wonder what will happen next. Ken's on our side, Gommamon attacked me, and Myotismon's alive when he shouldn't be. It makes me wonder what will happen next?" Hawkmon sighed.  
  
Gatomon looked at Hawkmon. "I know what you mean." Gatomon brought her tail in front of her face, moving it back and forth.  
  
Hawkmon's eyes focused on the gold ring. "Gatomon, where did that come from?" Hawkmon wa very confused. He had never noticed that ring before, and didn't Gatomon mention that she lost her ring when the Digimon Emperor Ken attacked the Digital World?  
  
"This? I always had this gold ring." Gatomon's talked low and soft. "Isn't it pretty?"  
  
"Well yes..." Hawkmon's eyes followed the ring back and forth, back and forth. "But didn't you... lose the ring?" Hawkmon had trouble thinking.  
  
"No I could never lose my ring. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." Gatomon's eyes glew slightly. "Sleep..."  
  
"Sleep..." Hawkmon nodded his eyelids feeling very heavy.  
  
"Sleep." Gatomon waved her paw in front of her face. Hawkmon suddenly fell over and dropping the flashlight, in a deep sleep. He began to snore like the the other occupants of the cave. "Nighty night." Gatomon picked up the flashlight walked slowly over to where the rest were sleeping. "Cat's Eye Hypnotism. I love that trick." She walked over to Kari first. She took her digivice off her, laughing to herself. "So this is what would have changed my destiny. Hard to believe that pathetic excuse for a warrior could have been me." Gatomon tossed the digivice into the water. "Now where was I?" She walked up to where Joe and Mimi were sleeping. First she removed Joe's guns and Mimi's taser, and dumped them in the water. Then she placed the tip of her claw on Mimi's neck. "Too bad you don't have protection any more. Ladydevimon only wants these new digidestined alive." She whispered and smiled.  
  
WHUMP! Gatomon made a grunting sound as the air left her. The flashlight she held fell to the ground. Something had hit her in the stomach full force, and she fell against the wall beside Kari after a short flight in the air. Kari woke up with a start as Gatomon slumped to the ground.  
  
"WAKE UP!" Kari shouted, spurring everyone into conscious. "Gatomon are you all right?" Kari bent down to pick up her companion.  
  
"I'm fine!" Gatomon threw off the hand, knocking Kari over. She jumped to her feet. "Who ever did that has a very short life expectancy."  
  
Mimi had already picked up her flashlight, and held it on Gatomon's attacker. A small white figure stood in that darkness, her claws point at Gatomon. Her white fur was matted with blood, and an eye was swelled shut. It took everyone a second to recognize whom it was, simply for the fact she could not be standing in two places at once. "Gatomon?!" Everyone announced at once. 


	32. Confined

Gomamon remember taking the blow under the jaw. He also remembered sailing across the hall into the padded room, and then Gabumon and Biyomon flying into him shortly after. The one problem with his memory is that it was Lillymon, the ultimate from of their old friend Palmon, who did this to them. And no matter how many times he replayed the last few seconds in his mind, it didn't make sense. Gomamon moved out of his pile of friends, and moved to the door shortly before the new human, the one called Sora who was Biyomon's digidestined, was shoved roughly into the cell with the three digimon. The cell door was then slammed shut. Gomamon threw his weight into the door, but to no avail. Joe built this room with the fact it would be used to house humans under the full influence of the spirals. Even a champion level digimon would be hard pressed to escape. Gomamon banged his head against the door in frustration. "How could I have been so foolish? I trusted her!"  
  
"We all did." Biyomon placed a sympathetic wing on Gomamon's shoulder. "Palmon was our friend. None of us could have predicted how much not having her digidestined would have effected her."  
  
"You're right Biyomon." Gomamon placed a flipped on top of the wing on his shoulder. "At least things can't possibly get any worse."  
  
As if on cue, Biyomon and Gomamon heard a choking sound. They turned and saw Sora with her hands wrapped around Gabumon's neck. Gabumon was in a complete state of shock as he tried to fight back without hurting Sora. Biyomon grabbed Sora's leg. "Sora calm down!"  
  
Sora didn't hear, or if she did she didn't care, as she continued her rant at Gabumon. The spires were in complete control, turning her emotions inside out. "I trusted you!" Sora growled. "And now I am going to DIE because I followed you!"  
  
Gomamon jumped on Sora's back. "Gabumon didn't know! Lillymon played us all for fools!"  
  
"Don't you defend him!" Sora growled at Gomamon, as she reached behind her.  
  
"Sora please!" Biyomon flew up, Gabumon coughing, rubbing his throat. "You have to trust..."  
  
"Trust!" Sora threw Gomamon off on to the soft ground. "You're one to talk. Have you told Gomamon about that kiss Hawkmon gave you yet?"  
  
"We already made up." Gomamon started. "You can to if you just sit down and." Gomamon's eyes welled up with fury. "Hawkmon?" Gomamon turned his attention to Biyomon.  
  
"HAWKMON?! Patamon AND Hawkmon!? What is it with you!? Does the fact that I am yout boyfriend mean NOTHING?!" Gomamon slammed his flippers into the carpet as the spires hit him for a second time. "How many others have there been!?"  
  
Biyomon however was focused on Sora now. "You promised not to tell!" Biyomon shrieked at Sora. The spires turned her evil shortly after Gomamon. "I trusted you! I confined in you! SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
Gabumon looked up, the only member of the room now influenced by the spires. He saw a green malestorm of energy form at Biyomon's wings. (That'll kill Sora!) Gabumon fought down his anger, years of liing with Gamma-Matt had made him develop a thick skin. Gabumon opened his mouth. "Blue BLASTER!" Gabumon fired, his own blast connecting with the spiral twister. A micro explosion filled the room, throwing everybody back. "UGH!" Gabumon was prepared, thrwoing up his hands to protect himself. "Ohhh...." Gabumon looked around the room. Sora, Gomamon, and Biyomon where out cold. The explosion had done its work. "Sigh..." Gabumon slumped down against the wall. "Lillymon tricked me.... Sora has a right to be angry with me. I've put her in danger..." Gabumon sat up against the wall. "I just hope I don't regret my mistakes...."  
  
The group had woken up some time later. The anger they had felt had passed, replaced by severe depression. Biyomon couldn't even look Gomamon in the eye any more, now that he knew about the kiss Hawkmon gave her. Gabumon was in the same boat as Biyomon; Sora had her back turned to him. Not only that, but Joe's Church had been completely ransacked by a former friend. And as for the boys TK and Davis, as well as Veemon, Lillymon could have done anything to them. It was beyond disbelief almost. For the first time in his life, Gomamon felt defeated. He had always had hope; some glimmer things would get better. He did at least find his digidestined Joe, but when Lillymon savagely attacked him, he felt at a complete lost. His slump was interrupted when the door slammed open, interrupting the stone cold silence. Lillymon stood in front of the door. She had a little smirk as she looked down at Gomamon. Lillymon pointed down to him. "You're coming with me." 


	33. Dark Reflections

"But that can't be!" Kari choked out as another Gatomon stood in front of her, caked with dried blood.  
  
The injured Gatomon growled at her counterpart. "I'm afraid it is Kari. That creature over there attacked me, and took my place. She works for Myotismon, or Beta, or whatever he calls himself. She's a spy!"  
  
The uninjured Gatomon next to her smiled at the wounded Gatomon. "I must say I'm impressed you escaped Lord Beta like that." There was no need to keep up her subterfuge. "I was looking forward for a rematch. I enjoyed beating you senseless."  
  
"It was you!" Joe reached for his guns, but found they had vanished. Mimi realized her taser was gone as well.  
  
Evil Gatomon laughed. "If you're looking for your weapons, they're in the bottom of the sewer. So is your digivice Kari. It has been fun talking, but now let's get to it!" Evil Gatomon leapt at Joe. Joe moved out of the way, just in time to avoid a deathblow, but still felt blood spill from his arm as Evil Gatomon ripped open a new wound.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to.SHURIMON; Samurai of Sincerity!" Shurimon appeared in a storm of leafs. Shurimon glared angrily through his ninja- hood. The Evil Gatomon had him completely fooled, he should have known from that gold ring! But that hypnotism of hers... put him dead to sleep.  
  
"You'd better do the same. Digi-armor energize!" Cody announced. (I hope this Gatomon remembers Ladydevimon wants everyone alive.) Cody thought.  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to.DIGMON; Drill of Power!" Digmon's form took his place as his rocky shell burst apart. Digmon was furious as well, since he to was completely fooled. "Let's get the little turncoat! Gold Rush!" Digmon threw his arms wide open, shooting his drills at the small figure.  
  
Evil Gatomon leapt effortlessly out of the way of the projectiles as she charged Digmon. "Lightning Claw!" Digmon took the blow full in the chest. He was sent sailing into the wall.  
  
"How can something so little pack such a wallop?" Digmon groaned as he crawled out of the rubble, glad he had his stone hard carapace.  
  
"It's the gold ring! It greatly increases a Gatomon's power!" Gatomon announced as she leapt at Evil Gatomon.  
  
Evil Gatomon grabbed Gatomon's paws as she leapt forward. "You speak the truth." Evil Gatomon tossed Gatomon into Agumon as he was charging to attack. "Shouldn't have lost your ring. You might have been able to give me a challenge then." Evil Gatomon laughed as she landed a jump kick to Patamon's head.  
  
"Double Star!" Shurimon's arm extended as his shuriken hand spun rapidly. Evil Gatomon dodged the bladed star and grabbed the green arm. She pulled hard, sending Shurimon flying towards her. Shurimon went flying back, when he reached her, Evil Gatomon just punched him in the head. She would have used her claws, but they were still wanted alive. Evil Gatomon then turned her attention to Joe and Mimi. Now them on the other hand.. Evil Gatomon charged the couple, claws pointed at their throats. She stopped in mid air, sort of hanging for a split second, until she was yanked back.  
  
"I will not be made fun of by a foolish digimon!" Ken's whip was wrapped around Evil Gatomon's tail. The young boy swung Evil Gatomon into a sewer wall with all his strength.  
  
Wormon followed suit. "Sticky Net!" A blast of webbing was fired at Evil Gatomon.  
  
Evil Gatomon sliced through the whip after she hit the wall, and she ducked under Wormon's attack. The collision left several bruises under her fur, but nothing she couldn't handle. She ran a quick analysis, deciding she could take them despite their greater number. But not without risk of killing them, something Ladydevimon did not want. "I see I am out numbered. Oh well, you're all doomed anyway." She winked at Gatomon. "See you later." And with that, she disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Everybody picked themselves up slowly, examining their battle wounds. Joe was the first to speak as Mimi tied a tourniquet around his bloody arm. "How the HELL could you let that thing in to our underground?! Because of her we lost everything!"  
  
"How were we supposed to know?" Patamon squeaked out. "She's identical to our Gatomon."  
  
"I don't suppose the fact she tried to kill us makes her different?!" Joe began to grow angry.  
  
"Don't get angry." Ken walked up to Joe. He didn't want Joe to start tearing everybody up. He still needed them, pathetic as they are. "It is my fault. I should have not let anybody in to the underground, and I should have realized the Gatomon was a traitor. The gold ring was a dead give away. We all should have seen it coming."  
  
(I did.) Cody thought to himself. (You think the gold ring would have been obvious enough. The first time line's Gatomon didn't have a gold ring, you'd think somebody would have noticed. This time line's Gatomon should have removed hers. Guess she didn't want to give up all that power. No need to reveal my little plan right now. I might still be useful being Cody- Delta.) "Is everybody ok?"  
  
"Not really y'all." Armadillomon was pulling an unconscious Hawkmon out of the rubble. Mimi was finishing bandaging Joe. Joe had lost a fair bit of blood, and was leaning heavily against Mimi. He looked half-asleep. "That Gatomon is a vicious filly."  
  
"You're too kind." Gatomon, their Gatomon, looked the worst out of all of them. Her eye was swelled shut and her fur was caked with dried blood. Kari was using a damp rag to clean Gatomon's eye off.  
  
"Sorry, Gatomon, I meant." Armadillomon stuttered.  
  
"I know what you meant. I'm sorry I got captured, it's all my fault." Gatomon winced as Kari dragged the damp rag over her swollen lip.  
  
"No it's not!" Kari announced. "It was that other Gatomon. You did nothing." Gatomon didn't feel like she did nothing though. That Gatomon was, or could have been her. That one thought gnawed at her.  
  
"We should get out of here. If I'm right, that fleabag had some sort of locator on her. She could be back at any time, and most likely not alone." Joe stood up, but almost fell over if it was not for Mimi's strong grip.  
  
Yolei picked the injured Hawkmon up, running through his head with a hand. "We can't go far, especially not all the way back to your Church. Half of us are hurt and our digimon our low on energy."  
  
"You're right. First we fish our gear out of the sewer, than we move again." Joe stood up full, fighting off a wave of nausea. They had lost. He knew it and so did everybody else here. But he'd be damned if he was going to roll over and die.  
  
Everybody began to move out. Yolei carried the unconcious Hawkmon and Kari carried Gatomon. Gatomon had fallen asleep as her adrenaline rush finally died down. Mimi supported Joe as he walked down the sewer. Agumon and Patamon managed to get on by themselves, despite the fact that they had been knocked for a loop by Evil Gatomon. Armadillomon got around as well, despite a massive headache as he followed Cody. Ken led the way with Wormon by his side, believing he was the best to be in charge. Everybody was too run down to argue. They traveled for a half an hour, until they were sure they were out of danger. By then Joe announced he needed a few minutes to sit down. He sat down on the ground and completely passed out. Mimi smiled as she rested Joe's head on her lap. "I think we all need some sleep. We didn't exactly get much rest before."  
  
It was only a few minutes before everyone was asleep. Patamon volunteered to stay awake as a guard, since he hadn't digivolved to fight the Evil Gatomon and still had the most energy. Patamon watched as they all drifted off to sleep one by one.  
  
  
  
Gatomon was in the center of a dark room. She was there also, her evil counterpart, with the gold ring still on her tail. Evil Gatomon paced around Gatomon smiling. Gatomon screamed at Evil Gatomon. "Why did you do that to my friends?"  
  
"Why did we do that, don't you mean?" Evil Gatomon smiled, her gold ringed tail twitching. "I am you."  
  
"I am nothing like you!" Gatomon yelled. She wanted to rip this creature's heart out, make her pay for what she did.  
  
"Oh no?" Evil Gatomon walked up to Gatomon. "Did you ever tell Kari what you were about to do the first time you met?" Gatomon's lips trembled; knowing what Evil Gatomon was talking about. "Let me help you remember. You climbed up behind her while she was sitting on the couch. You pulled back your claws, aimed at the back of her tender neck, and."  
  
"Nothing!" Gatomon pushed Evil Gatomon back. "I did nothing!"  
  
"But you almost did, almost killed your beloved Kari. Have you ever told her that? Does she know that if she hadn't turned around that exact second, Tai would have become an only child?" Evil Gatomon smiled. "What do you think your friends would do if they knew? I am part of you, that dark little bit you keep locked up." Evil Gatomon backed up into the shadows. "I am always there..."  
  
  
  
Gatomon woke up sweating and shaking. She had gripped the floor so hard she left three identical groves on either side of her. Gatomon looked around, breathing heavily.  
  
"Gatomon?" Somebody whispered beside her. Gatomon turned her head, seeing Patamon right beside her. "Are you all right?"  
  
It took Gatomon a few seconds to regain her composure. "Yes." Gatomon thought for a second. "Well...no. Not really. I had a horrible nightmare."  
  
"What about?" Patamon asked.  
  
"About me and.her." Gatomon whispered sadly.  
  
Patamon knew whom she was talking about. "Gatomon, she's gone."  
  
"No she's not." Gatomon brushed a tear from her eye. "That could have been me. A single change in my choices years ago." Gatomon looked up at Patamon. "I almost did something years ago, when I first met Kari. I was working for Myotismon, and I found the eighth child, Kari. I followed her to her apartment, and I almost...almost." Gatomon started crying, burying her face into the fur of Patamon's chest.  
  
Patamon wrapped his ear wings around Gatomon. "There, there. Gatomon, that was not you. It will never be you." Patamon wiped a tear from Gatomon's eye with his paw. "That Gatomon is everything you're not."  
  
Gatomon looked up at Patamon. "Thank you Patamon." Gatomon was flashing back to Myotismon's lair, where she seduced that Gazimon in order to escape, kissing him in order to snatch the metal buckle of his tail.  
  
Patamon smiled back, when Gatomon moved forward suddenly. "MMmm?!" Patamon's eyes went wide. Gatomon had kissed him suddenly, which completely took Patamon off his feet. He just sat there in stunned silence for several seconds.  
  
Gatomon removed her mouth from Patamon's lips. "I...I have a secret. In order to escape, I had to do kiss.with a Gazimon." Patamon's eyes grew wide as Gatomon's confessed. Gatomon always had trouble talking about her feelings. Wizardmon and Myotismon were particullary sore points with her. "I didn't want to, and I hated every second of it, but to save Kari and everybody I would do anything. I almost was deleted escaping, and I just.just didn't want my last kiss to be like that. I... I'm sorry... I should have asked..." Gatomon cluthced tightly agianst Patamon's chest.  
  
"No no it's ok Gatomon." Patamon whispered. He can't imagine what she was going through. "I... I never really told yout his Gatomon but I have always had...kind of a crush on you...." Patamon blushed. as he looked down.  
  
"..." Gatomon's eys where closed. Exhaustion had overtook here, and she was now fast asleep, her head resting against Patamon.  
  
Patamon smiled softly as eh lifted Gatomon up slightly with his ear wings, and gently lay her down. He stroked her forehead once with his wing. "Good night Gatomon." He whispered. 


	34. Boredom

Lillymon had brought Veemon back to Joe's Church. TK and Davis were still strung up by her flowers, asleep from her pollen. She strung up Veemon along side Davis, and took a seat in a ratty sofa. She sighed to herself, twirling a flower boa in her hand. "Booorrrrrriiiiiinnnnngg." Lillymon groaned after a very long two hours. She had no servants, no food, and TK, Davis and Veemon would still be out for a few more hours. Shouldn't have used so much sleep pollen, Lillymon thought to herself. When she was at her bio-dome, at least she could find some way to amuse herself. But now Ladydevimon had given her orders to wait here. If any digidestined managed to escape Beta's army, and for some reason Ladydevimon was sure some would, she would take them into custody. Beta was having fun tearing the underground to shreds. If there was one thing she enjoyed, it was flaunting her power. Then she had an idea to keep her amused. She disintegrated the flowers she was playing with, and walked over to the padded room where she locked Gomamon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and the girl Sora were in. She opened the door with a flurry. The entire group looked like they've been chewed up and spit out by a Tyrannomon. Lillymon guessed Sora attacked Gabumon from what she told her, and it quickly turned into a free for all. She pointed down to Gomamon. "You're coming with me."  
  
"NO!" Biyomon ordered. She flew up into the air and started flapping her wings rapidly. "Spiral..."  
  
"Biyomon stop." Gomamon announced. "I'll go with her."  
  
Biyomon landed next to Gomamon, not taking her eyes of Lillymon. "But Gomamon?"  
  
"We can't beat her. I have no choice." Gomamon began crawling out the door. "I don't want anybody to get hurt."  
  
"Wise mon." Lillymon moved out of the door, letting Gomamon out. She turned back to the rest of the group. "Sit tight." She laughed as she shut the door behind her, sealing an angered Biyomon along with Gabumon and Sora. Lillymon then walked Gomamon back into another room. She sat down on a chair as Gomamon waited in the middle of the room, for what he didn't know. Lillymon grinned, looking down at him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Huh?" Gomamon replied confused.  
  
"Why do you think I brought you out? I'm bored." Lillymon answered.  
  
"So read a book." Gomamon sneered.  
  
"I was hoping for something a little more interesting." Lillymon responded. "So do something. Try to run, talk me to my senses, attack me, pick something."  
  
"I'm not going to play your demented game anymore Lillymon." Gomamon growled. "If I run, you'll catch me. It I talk, you'll just laugh. And you're an ultimate digimon, and I'm still a rookie. I don't have a chance, so you can find some other trusting idiot."  
  
"I thought you were braver than that Gomamon." Lillymon put on a frown. "Don't you wanted to rescue your friends?"  
  
"If you're done with me, I'll go back to the padded cell." Gomamon turned to leave. A flash of light from behind him turned Gomamon's attention around. Lillymon was gone, and in her place her rookie form Palmon sat on the chair. Now that she was in a form Gomamon had grown up with, making this whole situation even more disheartening. At least when she was Lillymon, Gomamon could at least pretend it was someone else. But now, any illusion he had was shattered.  
  
"If you're such a coward, maybe this will make it easier for you." Palmon laughed. "Now try something, you might get lucky. It is your only shot you realize."  
  
Gomamon growled. But Palmon was right. This was his best chance of saving Biyomon and the others. Even though it was part of Palmon's cruel game, he had to go along with it. Gomamon looked put of the window behind him, if his position was right.He raised his right flipper. "Marching Fishies!"  
  
The old fountain outside suddenly came to life as rainbow colored fish came soaring out of the muddy water and into the broken window. Palmon leapt out of her chair, turned and faced the onslaught of denizen of the deep. "Poison Ivy!" Her fingers extended as the fish attacked. Her vines whipped from target to target, flinging the fish outside the same window. "Now isn't this fun?" Palmon cheered as she turned around.  
  
"Eyauugh!" Gomamon charged forward, tackling Palmon in the mid section. Palmon went down on the floor with Gomamon on top. Gomamon raised his left flipper to strike Palmon across the face.  
  
Palmon raised her right hand. "Poison Ivy!" Vines wrapped around Gomamon's left flipper. Palmon pulled Gomamon to the side, and twisted on top. "Isn't this more fun then sitting in that stuffy cell?" Palmon laughed, and suddenly bent her head forward and kissed Palmon lightly on the lips.  
  
Gomamon growled, but fought his anger down. "If you think that's going to get the spires to take over, you're wrong!" Gomamon spat to the side. "Besides, Joe and the others will be back any minute, you may as well give up now." Gomamon twisted his flipper free form Palmon's vines. He grabbed Palmon's shoulder and pushed up with his back flippers. He did a little somersault, ending up on top of Palmon again.  
  
(Hmmmm I thought that would force the spires to take over Gomamon. Guess I need to try harder.) "Tough talk." Palmon joked. "And as for Joe and your underground resistance, Beta should be finishing them off right about now. Why do you think I'm here? You're little 'insubordination' is done. I'm just here to clean up the leftovers, you being one of them."  
  
Gomamon screamed in rage as the mind warping spires filled him with wrath. He raised his flipper back and struck for Palmon's eyes. Palmon moved her head to the left as Gomamon's flipper claws embedded themselves into the floor. Palmon kicked up with her legs, throwing Gomamon off. "Now you're getting into it!"  
  
Gomamon just screamed and charged Palmon again with a head butt. Palmon latched her vines on to the ceiling and pulled herself up with her left hand. She pointed her right hand at Gomamon as he sailed under her. "Poison Ivy!" Her fingertips shot out again, and grabbed Gomamon by the back flippers. "Einee Meenie Miney Moe. Catch a Gomamon by the toe!" Palmon laughed.  
  
"I am sick of being taken advantage of digimon who claim to be my friends!" Gomamon furiously screamed as he thrashed against his bonds and ending up on his back. "By you! By Patamon! By Hawkmon! Even Biyomon I can't trust anymore!"  
  
Palmon jumped down from the ceiling, landing on Gomamon's stomach. She pinned his flippers down with her hands. "A lover's quarrel I'm guessing? You're not enough mon for Biyomon?" "RRRR!" Gomamon thrashed against Palmon, completely enraged. "So I tell you what, why don't we go back to the cool down room." Palmon smiled. "And we can kill Biyomon." Gomamon stoped struggling. "What?" "Come on, you know she deserves to die." Palmon reminded Gomamon. "One Flower Cannon, that's all it will take." Gomamon thought about it for a second. "Yes... she's betrayed me twice." "And that's only two you know about. Who knows how many others there have been?" Palmon went on. She loved these little mind games. "Why in fact, she seemed to be getting a little close to Gabumon... think they may be making a little kissy face as we speak?" "Gabumon TOO?" Gomamon roared. (Boy these spires are fun.) Palmon got up, and began to glow with light. "Palmon digivolve to... TOGEMON!" Togemon's large cactus form took lace in the room, already transforming to the next state. "Togemon digivolve to... LILLYMON!" Lillymon burst out of a large flower. "So are we ready Gomamon?" Lillymon hands began to morph, forming a large cannon. "Ready." Gomamon sneered as he turned back on his stomach. "They deserve to die, after all I've done for them." "Good... remember that." Lillymon's cannon began to charge, pointed at the room down the end of the hall. "FLOWER!" Lillymon suddenly stopped. "Huh?" Gomamon looked up, as Lillymon lashed out with her foot. "Psyche!" Lillymon smirked as he hands returned to normal. Lillymon bent down, and picked up Gomamon. "Boy you are going to be ticked when you wake up. I mean, you almost let your friends be killed, just for petty vegence." Lillymon walked back to the cool-down room, where Gabumon, Biyomon, and Sora were currently locked and opened the door to the lock down room. She unceremoniously threw the unconscious form of Gomamon into the room with Gabumon, Sora, and Biyomon.  
  
Biyomon looked at Gomamon's unmoving form, and grew angry. She looked at Lillymon as she picked up Gomamon's head, fury in her eyes. "What did you do to him?!" She screamed.  
  
"Just a little sparring. I get all stiff sitting for hours" Lillymon bent down on one knee, and placed a single finger under Biyomon's chin. "By the way, he is really angry with you. Somethign about Patamon and Hawkmon." Biyomon blushed ashamed. Lillymon stood up, and blew a kiss with her lips to Gomamon's sleeping form, watching Biyomon grow even angrier. "You can ask him about it when he wakes up." Lillymon stood up and smiled as the spires began to work on Biyomon's mind. She closed the door, and wondered if Gabumon and that Sora girl could keep Biyomon from deleting Gomamon. She walked back to the room with TK, Davis, and Veemon, who were still strung up and sleeping. She resumed her seat in the old chesterfield, and continued her wait. "That should keep me satisfied for a bit. Maybe I'll get Gabumon for a quick battle."  
  
"Lillymon." A voice said.  
  
Lillymon looked around in a start, then chuckled to herself, forgetting that she had the transmitter in her ear. She pulled the receiver out of her flower, and held to her mouth. "Yes Ladydevimon?"  
  
"Beta has finished cleaning up the last of the underground resistance." Ladydevimon spoke into her ear.  
  
"And I missed all the fun." Lillymon pouted, then she looked at TK, Davis, and Veemon strung up. (Well, not all the fun. I haven't had such a good fight in a long time.)  
  
"Don't you worry. The digidestined along with Joe and Mimi have escaped Beta's invasion. With all likely hood, they should be at your location shortly. Also, we allowed their Gatomon to escape and find them. Our Gatomon had to leave her position." Ladydevimon replied.  
  
"Why would you do that? Gatomon was the perfect spy." Lillymon spoke into the transmitter.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Delta has smuggled himself in. We have their Cody here, and he won't escape. Poor child hasn't woken up yet. It might be because Delta almost killed him. Most likely it's the drugs we're pumping into him." Ladydevimon chuckled.  
  
Lillymon laughed. "Well, don't worry about the rest. I'll capture them."  
  
"There's too many of them to capture all by your lonesome." Ladydevimon answered.  
  
"Come on Ladydevimon, there's only a few of them, and not one can reach the champion form." Lillymon whined.  
  
"Actually, the real Gatomon is back with them, along with Patamon, and they have achieved ultimate forms. They have done it even without the aid of their crests. And I still want the digidestined from the time line alive; you may only kill or delete them 'accidentally' if they try to gang up on you. So keep them busy until help arrives. It shouldn't be too long, I have a few digimon nearby."  
  
"No problem." Lillymon acknowledged as she took the receiver away from her mouth. She got up and from her chair and walked over to TK and began unstrapping him from the ceiling. "Sorry we can't play right now, but I'm expecting company." 


	35. Insight

Joe was leading everybody back to the church; as best he could through the unfamiliar sewers. Luckily, Kari's, Yolei's, Cody's, and Ken's D3 device began to pick up two signals. Patamon wanted to talk to Gatomon in private, but he hadn't a chance yet, and Patamon figured he wouldn't in the near future, so he smiled at her instead."TK and Davis must be nearby, and at the Church!" Patamon exclaimed happily.  
  
Using the D3's to lead the way, they quickly found their way to the familiar hatch to Joe's Church. Joe popped the hatch, and entered the Church. "What the hell happened?" Joe looked around. The church was empty, all the patients were gone, and it looked like a battle had taken place. There was an enormous hole in the ceiling.  
  
"Thank goodness you're back!" Lillymon ran up to Mimi from another room.  
  
"What's going on?" Mimi asked.  
  
Biyomon flew behind Lillymon. "We were attacked by the Council of Five's forces. They took Gomamon, Sora, Gabumon, and your friends TK, Veemon and Davis. We tried to fight them off, but there were too many. Only we escaped."  
  
Mimi looked at Biyomon. She had a black eye on her left side. She also looked very flustered and nervous, but Mimi didn't blame her after all that must have happened. "Are you two hurt?"  
  
Lillymon looked over at Biyomon and smiled. After securing TK, Davis, and Veemon to the roof, she went back to the padded room. She took Gomamon, Gabumon, and Sora out in one trip, and flew them to another nearby rooftop. She secured them with several layers of flowers, but making sure they were hidden from view. She would have done the same with TK, Davis, and Veemon on the roof, but time was of the essence. Then she got Biyomon out of the padded cell. Amazingly, she hadn't let the spires take over. Lillymon was impressed at how she kept her emotions in check. She gave Biyomon a simple task. Help her fool Joe and everybody, or she'd kill them all, starting with her beloved Gomamon. Biyomon tried to talk to her, trying to convince her she was still Lillymon's friend. A backhand strike to Biyomon's face, giving her that black eye, ended any more talk. Lillymon smiled. "Not seriously."  
  
"But that makes no sense." Yolei was looking at her D3 device. "According to this, TK and Davis are nearby."  
  
"Yeah, my device had that to." Kari looked at hers. Ken and Cody had the same thing.  
  
(Damn!) Lillymon thought. (I thought Ladydevimon said the D3 devices tracking abilities were disabled. Must not have been 100% effective.) Thinking quickly, she went over to a table, and took a bag hidden underneath. She gave it to Kari. Kari looked inside and found two D3 devices, along with two organizers. Patamon looked over Kari's shoulder as he flew. "These must be TK's and Davis'."  
  
"They are. They gave them to me during the battle. They didn't want these to fall in Ladydevimon's hands." Lillymon lied. She took them away from TK and Davis to prevent Veemon and Patamon's evolutions.  
  
"We have to rescue them!" Yolei announced.  
  
"And how to you propose that?" Ken asked with a snicker.  
  
"Just because you're a coward, doesn't mean we are." Hawkmon retorted.  
  
"I am not a coward, merely sensible." Ken answered. "We are outnumbered, and outpowered. Not only that, but Ladydevimon seems to be one step ahead of even me, which makes her about fourteen steps ahead of you."  
  
"He's right, you can't go after the Council." Agumon grabbed Kari's hand. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to." Kari answered.  
  
"Then let me go!" Agumon announced. "I'll look for them, maybe they escaped." Agumon doubted it, but he had to keep Kari safe. "You can stay here if they come back.  
  
"You can't go by yourself." Armadillomon spoke up."Yer only a rookie."  
  
"Then I'll go with you." Lillymon nodded. "They might not have gotten far. You should stay here, in case anybody comes back." Lillymon flashed a knowing smile at Biyomon. Biyomon shifted uncomfortably and nodded.  
  
Lillymon picked up Agumon and smiled once more at the group. She flew out the window. She flew low, so Agumon would not see TK, Davis, and Veemon tied up to the roof. The rest of the group wouldn't bother going on the roof, so they should be safe there. Lillymon would just keep Agumon occupied for a little bit, and then she would return and wait for Ladydevimon's forces to arrive. It would take a bit to build up enough strength so that the digidestined could be taken quickly and without a fight. Lillymon had some time to kill as she flew across the streets, carrying Agumon in her grip. Lillymon flew down a few more streets, and decided that would most likely suffice her mock search. "Let's check on the roof, maybe we can see something up there."  
  
"Good idea Lillymon." Agumon agreed, realizing there was little chance of finding anybody. Lillymon placed Agumon on the roof. Agumon looked down from the rooftop, but there wasn't anything on the street, not a single digimon or human anywhere.  
  
"Ooohhhhh.." Lillymon moaned, rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Lillymon, are you ok?" Agumon went back over to Lillymon, who was sitting on a concrete slab.  
  
"I guess, but my shoulder is sore. I hurt it when Joe's Church was invaded. I thought it was ok, but I guess carrying you around aggravated it." Lillymon complained.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."Agumon apologized, he forgot Lillymon was just in a battle. "Can I help?"  
  
"No I heal fast." Lillymon smiled at Agumon.  
  
"Ah ok." Agumon jumped on the slab beside Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon hummed to herself. Ladydevimon's forces would still be a bit, and why should she have to waste her time chatting with those pathetic humans? "So Agumon, what have you been up to?" Agumon looked down at his feet. "I've been following my digidestined Tai all this time. But... he's doesn't trust me. He even attacks me if he sees me... I really haven't done much else." Agumon replied. The whole last couple of days have been completely nuts; Agumon couldn't guess what would happen next.  
  
"That's a shame." Lillymon place a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.. "But now Kari is back. If I just get Tai to realize that!" Agumon replied to Lillymon. (Things are not going to get better. Kari will be captured, and thrown in prision, along with the rest of the new Digidestined.) Lillymon replied. "But Agumon, Tai has been ignoring you for years, what makes you think he'll listen to you now?" "He... just will." Agumon replied but sounding uncertain. (Do all my digimon friends from File Island follw their digdestined like sheep?) Lillymon moaned to herself. (They are all fools. I can not believe I could consider them my equal, let alone my friends.) "I don't know Agumon, from what I heard... Tai sounds pretty far gone. Completely nuts." Agumon's lip quiverred. He could not believe Lillymon would be so blunt. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable, as if a chill was coming from Lillymon. "We, ah, better get back to Joe's Church." Agumon couldn't think of anything better to mention.  
  
Lillymon squinted in the distance over the roof. She could see Myotismon and Phantomon racing towards their position at top speed, they should be there in ten minutes. Lillymon smiled and nodded at Agumon. "You're right, if anybody is coming, they'll show up at the church."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ken was with the rest of the group. Everybody sat in the middle of an enormous room. They were all talking back and forth, what to do, how could this have happened, who the other council members were and so on. Alpha was Piedmon, but he was dead, as well as Delta. Cody neglected to mention who Delta was, but no one paid attention. So far, Gamma and Epsilon had yet to show their faces. Ken wasn't really paying attention as Wormon sat under his chair.  
  
"I'm glad at least you and Lillymon escaped." Mimi was redressing Joe's arm wound and checking for infection.  
  
Biyomon shifted nervously. She wanted to tell them, but she would not risk Gomamon's life. She couldn't believe this was her old friend Palmon that was doing this to her. But Biyomon had to follow what Lillymon told her. She fought the tears in her eyes and answered. "Yeah, I just wish more of us had escaped. I finally find my digidestined after all these years, and she gets captured right away."  
  
"At least Palmon's back, and in her ultimate form." Patamon nodded. "That's a big help."  
  
Ken's ears picked up. "Lillymon is Palmon's ultimate form?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?" Gatomon answered. She still hadn't gotten used to Ken being on their side.  
  
Ken stood up off his chair just as Lillymon and Agumon returned. "No luck, we looked all over." Lillymon answered and smiled at Biyomon.  
  
Ken smiled at Lillymon and walked over to her. "Too bad. But I know you tried." Ken placed a hand on Lillymon's shoulder. Lillymon was just getting over how ironic the fact that Ken was here, back from the dead when Ken pulled down on her shoulder and kneed her in the stomach.  
  
"Oooofff!" Lillymon groaned, as the wind was knocked out of her, surprised by the strength and skill to which the blow was delivered.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Kari leapt up and pushed Ken away.  
  
Ken pushed Kari back and looked at Lillymon. "So are you a Council member or merely one of their stooges?"  
  
"What?" Lillymon choked out. She couldn't believe Biyomon would tell.  
  
"Don't take me for one of these fools." Ken shouted back. "Your Palmon's ultimate form." Ken pointed to Mimi. "I know all of you digimon have partners. She's Mimi, your partner. Biyomon recognized hers. Gomamon recognized his. Yet for some reason you didn't. Now you've been gone for years, turn up all of a sudden, and when we return we find Joe's Church cleared out. Plus the added fact you found out some way to obtain ultimate form, something that should take eons. I'm guessing you have your digivice on you somewhere. Now don't insult my intelligence anymore and fess up."  
  
"He's crazy!" Agumon turned and faced Lillymon. Lillymon stood up, recovered from Ken's unexpected attack. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, right Lillymon?"  
  
Lillymon kicked Agumon across the jaw, sending him back into Kari. "Wrong." Lillymon answered. 


	36. Apprehended

Lillymon stood in front of the second generation of digidestined. "I am impressed Ken. And I'm not easily impressed." Her entire demeanor had changed. She acted like a queen, no, an overlord looking down on her subjects.  
  
"Spare me the tired commentary." Ken brought out his whip.  
  
Biyomon had curled up next to Mimi crying. "I'm sorry. She made me, threatened to kill Gomamon if I didn't do what she said. I am so sorry, please forgive me."  
  
"It's not your fault." Mimi held Biyomon close.  
  
"She's right." Joe jumped up. "It's hers. I've been tricked for the last time!" Joe pulled out his two guns from the holsters under his arms and began aiming them at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon covered the space between Joe and herself in an instant. Her greatest asset had always been her speed. She grabbed both of Joe's hands and pulled them wide, shortly before delivering a front kick to Joe's jaw. Joe slumped in her grip before falling to the ground. Lillymon grabbed the guns as she let Joe slip through her grasp. "You shouldn't be playing with these. You might lose an eye." Lillymon looked down at Joe, regarding the eye patch. "Oh wait, too late."  
  
"Leave him alone, you monster!" Mimi dropped Biyomon and rushed forward in anger.  
  
Lillymon pointed the guns at Mimi. "Now just stay right there." Lillymon laughed. "What do you think of the guns? You don't think it makes me look too butch, do you?"  
  
Ken growled. He should have made his first blow count. Lillymon moved so fast he didn't have a chance to get his whip on her. "So who are you really?"  
  
"Epsilon. Council of Five member at your service. Now stay put for a bit. Ladydevimon sent some forces to pick us all up. So why don't we all just take a breather." Lillymon stood with her back against the wall, keeping her guns aimed at the group.  
  
"You won't shoot. Ladydevimon wants us alive. And if you shoot, you risk killing us." Ken took a step forward.  
  
Lillymon didn't answer at first, but moved one of her guns to the left. She fired a bullet. Biyomon screamed as the bullet tore through her wing.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Mimi screamed. She jumped forward, the spires taking over. The guns meant nothing to her as she leapt for Lillymon's throat.  
  
Lillymon brought down the gun butt on Mimi's head. She slouched to the ground, unconscious. Lillymon turned her attention back to the rest of the group, who were now horrified by this bloody display from their former friend. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Lillymon kicked Mimi in the gut. Mimi's body shuddered with the blow, as did everybody else in the room. "That Ladydevimon wants you fools alive." Lillymon pointed one of her guns to Mimi's head. "But these sorry excuses are no longer under any sort of protection. Try anything again, and one of them dies."  
  
"But she's your digidestined!" Hawkmon pleaded.  
  
"And I'd kill her in a heartbeat if I didn't need her right now. She left me to spend an entirety wandering Server, and another eternity locked up as prisoner of the Dark Masters." Lillymon's face grew dark. "I would have in all likelyhood died in that cell, alone and forgotten. But Ladydevimon defeated the Dark Masters, freed me from my confines, and gave me more power then I ever thought possible. The power of Epsilon, member of the dreaded Council of Five." Lillymon smiled at Hawkmon. "And I couldn't be happier."  
  
Kari and Yolei where hunched over Biyomon's form. The poor bird had already passed out as the two girls tried to stop the flow of blood. Gatomon, Agumon, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon just glared at Lillymon. They wanted to attack, but with one gun pointed at them and another at Mimi, and her still being an ultimate, they couldn't do anything.  
  
"So what did you do with everybody?" Cody asked. He knew he was the only one that was safe. Phantomon must have told Ladydevimon, and Ladydevimon would have in turn told Lillymon. He gave Lillymon a slight knowing nod, unnoticed by anybody else.  
  
Lillymon smiled back, indicating she knew all about him being Delta-Cody. "Don't worry about Gabumon, Gomamon or Sora. I haven't killed them. Biyomon did keep her end of the bargain." Lillymon looked at Biyomon's slumped form. Yolei and Kari had stopped the bleeding, shredding an old blanket in the room for bandages. The pink bird seemed to be out of danger; breathing regularly on a pillow Kari placed her on. "And as for Veemon, TK, and Davis, they're safe. Ladydevimon wants them alive. They're on the roof." Lillymon looked up at the ceiling, and saw Wormon upside down on the ceiling.  
  
"Sticky Thread!" Wormon called out. He fired two strands of sticky webbing to each of the guns, gumming them up.  
  
Lillymon threw the useless weapons to the ground. "Why you insect!" But the damage had been done. Wormon had bought them a few seconds.  
  
"Digi armor energize!" Cody, Yolei and Kari shouted.  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to.HALSEMON; Wings of love!" Halsemon's form took place.  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivove to.DIGMON; Drill of Power!" Digmon appeared as his rocky shell burst apart.  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to. NEFERTIMON; Angel of Light!" Nefertimon, the sphinx like structure flew down on to the ground.  
  
Lillymon turned her gaze down. Wormon wasn't a threat anymore. "I've spent years training in all of my forms. You don't have a chance!" All three champion level digimon charged forward. Lillymon clapped her hands together. "Flower Cannon!" The blast hit the floor in front of them, sending everybody flying and filling the room up with smoke and dust. Three more blasts echoed in the room. When the smoke cleared, Hawkmon, Gatomon, Armadillomon where lying on the floor. Lillymon had a foot on Hawkmon's head. "That was boring. Anybody else?" She looked at Kari, Yolei, Ken, Cody and Wormon. Agumon was standing in front of Kari, ready to protect her. Lillymon let out a little laugh. What good could a rookie do against her? "You Agumon? Hate to see an old friend throw his code away for nothing. I was hoping for more of a challenge."  
  
"Ask and ye shall receive!" Lillymon looked up, just in time to see Angemon fly down from the hole in the roof. "Angel Rod!"  
  
"What?" Lillymon screamed as she jumped back, avoiding the golden rod. (Blast it!) Lillymon lectured herself. (I lost track of Patamon. He must have snagged his D3 device and flown up to the roof with TK. Lillymon dodged another blow.) "You're still just a champion Angemon, I've already taken down three, what's one mor-Oooffff!" Lillymon screamed as the angel rod rammed her in the chest, knocking her out the broken window.  
  
Angemon turned to Kari, Yolei and Cody. "Free TK and the others on the roof, I'll handle Lillymon." Angemon didn't wait for a response as he flew off after Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon pulled herself out of a heap of garbage. She was furious, to be actually struck be a mere champion! She had taken out champion digimon in her rookie form, let alone her ultimate. The spires would have taken her over, had Ladydevimon not seen fit to make all her council members immune to their effects. "I'll delete you slowly for that!" Lillymon screamed.  
  
"I am sorry Lillymon. You left me no choice. I wish we could still be friends." Angemon spoke eloquently.  
  
"Make friends with this; Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired a blast of energy. Angemon spun his staff, deflecting the blast into the wall of another building, partially collapsing it. Angemon didn't recover quickly enough, and Lillymon soared forward tackling him. Angemon lost his rod as Lillymon landed on top of him. Angemon grabbed her arms and flipped her up and off. Angemon rolled to his feet as Lillymon stood up. This time, Lillymon was smiling. Angemon couldn't figure out why, but then he heard a noise. He turned around, just in time to avoid Phantomon's blade. He didn't avoid the Crimson lightning attack as Myotismon knocked him down.  
  
"About time you showed up!" Lillymon announced.  
  
"Having trouble with a mere champion Epsilon?" Myotismon joked as he landed next to Lillymon. Lillymon and Myotismon standing side by side, something Angemon would have never expected to see.  
  
"Shove it Beta!" Lillymon turned to Angemon. "Let's just finish this!"  
  
Angemon got up, glad his helmet took the better portion of the blow, but he was still one champion versus three ultimates. His stomach hurt slightly, he placed a hand on his abdomen, and felt the bullet wound Joe gave him bleeding slightly. He had a good chance against Phantomon and Myotismon since they were viral, but Lillymon was a vaccine, and his attacks are only powerful against virus types, although one could never pick his enemies. "Hand of fate!" Angemon cried, pointing his hand at Myotismon. He couldn't yet bring himself to unleash his full power on Lillymon.  
  
Myotismon threw his cape in front of him, dispersing the blast, but it still drove him back. Phantomon came searing forward, his blade raised high, "Geno-scythe!"  
  
Angemon moved quick, bringing up his staff. A loud clang filled the streets as Angemon stopped the attack. He pushed up on his staff, throwing Phantomon off. Phantomon was thrown off balance, and Angemon took advantage of it. He pointed his fist at Phantomon. "Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Not so fast Wings!" Lillymon's flower lasso wrapped around his arm as Angemon fired. Angemon was yanked off his feet as his shot went wild. He was pulled towards Lillymon, with surprising strength. Angemon never realized how physically strong Lillymon was, but he realized that now as his chin collided with Lillymon's fist. He fell to the ground, his head swimming. He looked up, his vision blurred, but he could still make out Lillymon's flower cannon. "Boy, you sure like being deleted. And always by beautiful digimon ladies. First Ladydevimon, and now me."  
  
Angemon watched Lillymon's flower cannon glow for a split second, charging up the blast. "Xvee Kick!"  
  
Lillymon fired just as a blue foot connected with her cheek. Her blast missed Angemon's head by a millimeter, throwing Angemon up in the air. Angemon regained his senses, and started flying. A blue humanoid dragon had Lillymon in a full nelson. "You just can't make friends can you?" The new digimon struggled to hold Lillymon.  
  
"Who are you?" Angemon asked the dragon.  
  
"Like my new form?" Exveemon asked. "I'm Exveemon, Veemon's champion form!"  
  
"Get her Exveemon!" Davis shouted as he ran from the doors of the church, ripping off a band of flowers from around his arm.  
  
Angemon looked back to Joe's Church, and saw the entire digidestined team, along with Agumon, Ken and Wormon out of the church and on to the middle of the street. Armadillomon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon came out, looking a little shaken from Lillymon's attack before. They must have freed them from the roof. Angemon dodged Phantomon's blade again. "Nice of you to join me!" Angemon spun in mid-air facing the advancing Phantomon. "Hand of fate!" Angemon fired another blast, but Phantomon dodged.  
  
"Crimson Lightning!" Bands of energetic red ribbons wrapped around Angemon, pulling him down to the ground. "Phantomon, remove the wings of this defiler!"  
  
"Geno-scythe!" Phantomon's blade seared forward again.  
  
"NO!" Armadillomon and Hawkmon both rushed forward, already glowing with light. Finding energy reserves they didn't know they had, a new type of transformation started to occur.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to.ANKYLOMON!" An enormous dinosaur type armadillo appeared, brandishing a metallic tail.  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to.AQUILAMON!" A gigantic winged bird flew in the skies, with two horns on either side of his head.  
  
"I didn't they could do that!" Cody announced.  
  
"It's their champion forms!" Yolei cheered. "Way to go!"  
  
"Now let's show them who's boss!" Kari shouted.  
  
Aquilamon moved first. "Sonic Rings!" He opened his mouth and fired a series of sonic waves at Phantomon. Phantomon took the blast in his chest, saving Angemon from serious injury.  
  
"Hey Myotismon!" Ankylomon shouted. "Batter up! Steel Tail!"  
  
Myotismon turned and saw the spiked ball tail just in time to feel it collide with his jaw. His red bands disintegrated as he went flying, freeing Angemon, who turned back to Patamon, his energy used up after battling three ultimates.  
  
"Hey guys, love the new champion forms!" Exveemon shouted as he struggled to hold Lillymon.  
  
Ankylomon charged forward again, head-butting the stunned Myotismon into a stone wall. "Hey if you can do it, anybody could do it!"  
  
"But your form is still the cutest Exveemon!" Lillymon replied. "But enough snuggling for now." Lillymon proved how flexible she was, lifting her legs straight up and over her head as Exveemon held her in a full nelson. She grabbed Exveemon's head in a leg lock, and pulled him up and over her head. Exveemon slammed into the ground hard. "But you're still no ultimates." Lillymon smiled standing on Exveemon's chest as she clasped her hands together. "Flower Cannon!" Exveemon was surprised though when she fired the blast not at him, but someone over his head.  
  
"Steel Tail!" Ankylomon just hit the sound stunned Phantomon into the theater across the street. Ankylomon turned, and took Lillymon's blast in the head. He groaned and turned back to Armadillomon, lying on the ground. "Horn Buster!" Aquilamon dived at Lillymon with his horns glowing with red energy, but Lillymon was much quicker.  
  
Lillymon flew up and landed on Aquilamon's head, grabbing his horns and pulling up hard. "Time for a ride!"  
  
"You've got it!" Nefertimon flew down from the skies. "Cat's Eyes Beam!" Lillymon was hit by twin lasers in the chest as she was sent flying of Aquilamon's back. "Did we forget about someone?" Nefertimon shouted as Lillymon flew into the old abandoned theater with Phantomon, right through the walls.  
  
"Crimson lightning!" Myotismon took Nefertimon and Aquilamon down with one swipe, sending them to the street in a pile. "Enough of this!" Myotismon turned to the digidestined. "You are beaten!"  
  
Ken whipped a few balls out from behind his cape. "Digimon should be seen and not heard!" Ken threw the balls at Myotismon, who tried to bat them away. They exploded into flakes of burning metals, blinding Myotismon.  
  
Exveemon landed in front of the stumbling Myotismon. "Time for you to take five! X beam!" Exveemon fired a blast of energy from his chest into the blinded Myotismon. Myotismon went sailing into the theater along with Phantomon and Lillymon. "Come to think of it, take ten! X beam!" Exveemon fired another blast of pure energy, strafing the theater.  
  
"Let us help, Sonic Rings!" Aquilamon added his blasts to Exveemon's.  
  
"Rosette Stone!" Nefertimon fired as well, the three blasts tearing the theater to shreds. The streets filled with dust as the walls collapsed on themsleves, sealing the three ultimate digimon in.  
  
"Come on, let's get Joe, Mimi and Biyomon and get out of here!" Davis turned back to the church, and found Skullmeramon standing in front of the door. Thundering hoof steps alerted Mammothmon's presence coming down the street. Raremon and Tuskmon were right behind him.  
  
"Discretion is the better part of valor." Ken announced as he picked up Wormon and jumped on Aquilamon's back. "Which for you simpletons means time to run."  
  
"We have to rescue everybody!" Yolei shouted, but Skullmeramon stood in front of the door, his blue fire aura wrapped around him.  
  
Aquilamon grumbled slightly at the intrusion of Ken on his back. He looked back to the street, watching the other viral digimon run down the street, only a block away. "We don't have time, we'll only get captured ourselves!"  
  
Yolei shook her head. "You're right, I know." She jumped on Aquilamon's back with Ken. Cody picked up Armadillomon and joined Kari and Agumon on Nefertimon. TK and Davis grumbled a little before both where picked up by Exveemon, still sore at one another. Patamon flew beside them as they took off, keeping low to the streets to avoid detection.  
  
The rubble that used to be the movie theater exploded outward a few seconds later, showering the streets. Myotismon floated in the center, his eyes burning with rage. "Where are they?!" Myotismon waved his hand to his army. "Find them! NOW!" His soldiers took off in the direction the digidestined disappeared in, fearful for their code.  
  
Phantomon flew out of the debris and took off in the direction of the crowd. Lillymon floated up to Myotismon, brushing herself off. "Did those big bad champion digimon hurt you?"  
  
"Quiet witch!" Myotismon ordered.  
  
"Oh push off. You started it." Lillymon pointed to a roof over the street. "Gomamon, Gabumon, and Sora are on the roof over there. Go pick them up before someone frees them."  
  
"And what will you do?" Myotismon jeered.  
  
"I have Joe, Mimi and Biyomon, I can only carry so many." Lillymon smiled. "Try not to screw this up. You've already let them escape once from the underground. And don't worry about the rest of their little group. Delta was smart enough not to reveal himself. He's still with them."  
  
"I must say, I would not have believed that a human child could be so manipulative. I guess I was wrong when I voiced my distaste for having him brought on the Council of Five." Myotismon nodded. "The digidestined will fall." He growled as he flew up. "You're right, they will." Lillymon looked across the street, pointing at Raremon and Snimon. "You two, take the prisoners inside to Ladydevimon's base." Lillymon ordered as she flew up in skies. She had no intention on being a mere prisionor transport. "I feel like a little hunting myself, and I hear digidestined are in season." 


	37. Trial and Punishment

Joe woke up with a splitting headache. His empty eye socket throbbed, as it usually did when Joe was stressed. (That damn Lillymon!) Joe tried to focus his remaining right eye as he thought to himself. (She wrecked my Church, helped destroy the underground, and did a number on me.) His eye finally focused as he stood up, finding himself in a cell. Joe checked for his guns, and his billy club in his boot. All his weapons were gone, no surprise there. Joe looked around the cell. He knew he'd end up in a cell like this one of these days. To be perfectly honest, he was surprised Ladydevimon allowed him free reign for so long. He never figured out completely why he and Mimi merited special privileges, but for some reason, those privileges were gone.  
  
"Ooooohhhh.." Joe turned around when heard a groan. Mimi was lying in another bunk, and she just started to wake up.  
  
Joe walked up to Mimi. "Lie still."  
  
Mimi didn't listen, sitting up anyway. "Joe?" Mimi questioned. "Are you hurt?"  
  
"Not as bad as you." Joe ran his fingers over the blue mark on her forehead. "Gentleman or not, when I get out of here I'm ripping out whatever passes for that creature's heart."  
  
"It's my fault, I trusted her." Mimi sniffed. "I don't know why, but I felt a connection to her. I automatically trusted her, I just don't know why."  
  
"It's Ladydevimon. She knew exactly who to use, how to sneak in. She knew all about us." Joe brushed a strand of pink hair from her forehead. He didn't want to tell her she was apparently of one these digidestined like Gomamon said he was. And to make matters worse, that digimon Lillymon was supposed to be her companion like Gomamon was his. Joe began rubbing a hand over her face. "I should have never let you in on the underground."  
  
Mimi smirked. "I hate to delude you, but I would have joined the underground whether you where my boyfriend or not."  
  
"You always were stubborn as hell." Joe laughed despite the situation.  
  
Mimi gave Joe a smile as well. "I take after the man I love." Mimi leaned over and gave Joe a passionate kiss. "I always wondered why I was drawn to you." Mimi sighed as she cuddled close. "It's like we've always had some sort of connection."  
  
"I think so too." Joe answered. (Because we're both digidestined.) Joe's mind raced. (I know I shouldn't believe that witch Lillymon, but it does make sense. Mimi never feared Gomamon, Biyomon, or any of the other digimon, unlike most of the other humans. Except for me, Michael, and of course Ken, no one really seemed to even trust the good digimon completely. Maybe we are digidestined, but Mimi can never know that.) Joe ran his hand through Mimi's hair. (She'll blame herself for her actions, and I will not let anything harm her. I will get out you out of here Mimi, I swear it.)  
  
  
  
The door to the cell was unceremoniously opened a little later, Mimi still hugging Joe. Joe had searched for a way to escape, but couldn't find any. He regarded the new arrivals with a raised eyebrow. (Tankmon.) Joe thought. (Powerful, not very quick witted, but 100% loyal. Perfect guards for dangerous prisoners like us.) Joe mulled as the Tankmon leveled its weapon at him. Joe wasn't very worried. He wasn't about to be executed in a cell, because it would have lacked Ladydevimon's usual finesse. "Prisoner Joe. You're to appear at your trial!"  
  
Mimi held Joe's hand tightly for support. "Don't worry." Joe gave Mimi a kiss on the cheek. "I don't plan on giving Ladydevimon the satisfaction of hearing me beg."  
  
The first Tankmon nudged Joe. "Move it! Do not keep Ladydevimon waiting!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah,I know. She needs to go out and work on her tan." Joe quipped as he was marched out of the cell.  
  
Joe walked into the courtroom. There were no people in the audience, no lawyers at the table, and no jury in the jury box. The Tankmon guards were the only two other life forms in the room as Ladydevimon's holographic form took place were the judge usually sits. "I assume a change of venue is out of the question?" Joe asked the Tankmon, who didn't reply. "Worth a shot."  
  
Ladydevimon spoke as she lorded over Joe. "Joe, you have been found guilty for crimes against the Council of Five. Your sentence is death, to be carried out in public as soon as possible."  
  
"I don't suppose you can tell me where can I apply for an appeal?" Joe coolly replied.  
  
"Maybe in the next life. Remove him. He bores me." Ladydevimon's form flickered out, as the two Tankmon escorted Joe out of the room. 


	38. Clarity from Madness

The entire group was back together, but there was no cause for celebration. Their digimon were so weak from continuous digivolving, they could barely stand. The underground had been crushed. Joe, Mimi, Sora, Biyomon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Izzy, Michael, everybody had been captured. Only Agumon was still with them, along with Ken and Wormon, except Ken was only there since he had no other allies now that the underground was gone.  
  
"We've got to keep moving." Ken said. "Myotismon most likely has forces searching in the area."  
  
"Since when did we take orders from you?" Davis angrily questioned.  
  
"Since I am the only one with more than half a brain. If I didn't realize Lillymon was a traitor, we'd all be decorating cells along with Joe and the others." Ken replied with a huff.  
  
"Listen, Ken, look at all our digimon." Kari pointed to the group. All the digimon sported bruises and tiny cuts from their previous battles with Lillymon, Myotismon and various other digimon. Patamon had already fallen asleep on TK's head, his bullet wound sporting a few drops of dried crimson blood on his abdomen. Gatomon's eye was still swelled shut and the previous battles had reopened the wound her counterpart gave her on her back. Armadillomon had a large bump on his head from Lillymon's blast; he just woke up a few seconds ago. Hawkmon had a puffy eye as well from Gomamon's spire induced rage, plus a few bruised ribs from Evil Gatomon and Myotismon. Veemon's ankle still hurt from that fall he took from Lillymon's bio-dome, and his subsequent battles with Lillymon had also taken their toll. All of them had gone through so many digivolutions and battles, and had barely eaten since they arrived in this alternate reality. None of them had the strength to digivolve again. Even holding their rookie forms was a bit of a challenge. "If we get attacked, they're going to be of no help."  
  
Ken was going to yell at her for speaking out of turn to the Digimon Emperor, but he realized she was right. This pathetic group wouldn't be able to take on a Gazimon in their condition. The only reason they escaped in the first place was a stroke of luck and skill on his part. But as much as he hated to admit it, he needed their protection. "I forgot you were all so soft." Ken pointed to an old arcade. "We'll take refuge in there for a few hours. It's a safe a place as any."  
  
Everyone grumbled, but followed Ken inside anyway, not noticing a figure watching them enter from a dark alley. Kari took her backpack off, which contained some food she got from the underground, as well as Wizardmon's magic rod. They had eaten a bit in Joe's Church, except for TK, Davis and Veemon. They finished off their meager meal, giving the bulk of the food to TK, Davis, and Veemon. Ken finished his crackers from his secluded corner. He didn't eat with commoners. Ken stood up with a flurry of his cape. "I suggest you sleep. I plan to be far away from this place as soon as possible."  
  
"Why are we taking orders from him?" Hawkmon questioned. He was in no mood to put up with Ken's ego.  
  
"He's our only help in this world, I hate to admit it." Yolei replied. What did she ever see in that arrogant jerk? "He might know how to stop the spires."  
  
"Worry about that later." Cody replied. "We should get some sleep." For the inevitable upcoming battle. And I plan on being on the winning side. Cody thought to himself as he curled up next to an arcade machine along with Armadillomon. Soon the whole group was asleep, the day taking its toll.  
  
  
  
Veemon was having a horrible nightmare. He was in the middle of a darkened room. Ladydevimon was in front of him. Veemon had never met Ladydevimon face to face, but the sight of her now filled Veemon with dread. Two identical Gatomon were chained to the wall on either side of her. "It's a simple test Veemon. One is your Gatomon, and one is ours. Pick the right one, it should be easy for the one you love." Ladydevimon then disappeared, leaving Veemon and the two Gatomon.  
  
"I'm the real one!" The Gatomon on the left called.  
  
"No, she's not!" The Gatomon on the right replied.  
  
"She's a liar!" The left Gatomon shouted back.  
  
"You're the liar!" The right Gatomon countered.  
  
Veemon looked back and forth, trying to make up his mind. Ladydevimon's voice spoke from the darkness. "Choose quickly.."  
  
"I eh.um." Veemon stuttered. Veemon couldn't tell the difference. He pointed to the right one. "Her."  
  
The chains of the right Gatomon snapped off, and the free Gatomon rubbed her wrists. "Veemon?"  
  
Veemon walked up to Gatomon. "Is that you?"  
  
Gatomon placed her paws on Veemon's shoulder. She kissed him on the lips. Veemon closed his eyes, returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her back. Gatomon broke the kiss after a minute and smiled at Veemon, answering his question. "No."  
  
Gatomon pushed Veemon back with surprising force. Veemon landed on the ground, just in time to see the Gatomon he just kissed plunge her claws into the chained up Gatomon's belly. Veemon tried to scream as the real Gatomon's from broke up, Veemon's name worded on her lips before she was completely gone. The lights suddenly completely dimmed out, leaving a grieving Veemon in near darkness. Veemon watched in horror as he could barely see two blue eyes moving towards him, and a gold ring flashing behind the eyes. Evil Gatomon began singing softly as she advanced. "Veemon, Veemon, a brave digimon at heart. Can't even tell his girlfriends apart."  
  
A thousand gold rings and two thousand blue eyes filled the room, and a thousand voices chorused as the eyes moved closer and closer to Veemon. "Veemon, Veemon, a brave digimon at heart. Can't even tell his girlfriends apart."  
  
  
  
Veemon awoke with a start, sweat pouring from every blue pore of his body. He looked around, blinking twice in the darkened game room. Dragon type digimon tended to have decent night vision, so he could see rather well even with the lack of light. Everybody was asleep, but Veemon focused on Gatomon. She was asleep, curled up in a little ball. Veemon got up, tiptoeing not to wake anyone, although they were so tired a herd of Monochronomon wouldn't wake them, Veemon figured. He went over to Gatomon and knelt down by her. Veemon studied her closely. Could this be the real Gatomon? So far Lillymon had fooled him, twice. Gatomon fooled him and everybody else as well. How could he be sure this was his Gatomon? Veemon put a finger gently on her cheek.  
  
Two strong paws grabbed his arm. Before Veemon could take a breath, he was flipped up and over into the next room, landing in a well of plastic multi colored balls. Veemon blinked in surprise as he swam in the sea of colors. "Oops." Gatomon was perched on top of the side of the pool, a look of shock on her face. "Sorry Veemon, I just."  
  
"Tossed me like a rag doll?" Veemon smiled. "Boy you have fast reflexes."  
  
Gatomon smiled back. "I just felt something brush my cheek, and when I woke up, I saw a digimon standing over me. I didn't take a close enough look. I guess I've been a bit high strung lately."  
  
"My fault, I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that." Veemon rubbed his head and closed his eyes, laughing uncomfortably as he lay in the toy balls.  
  
"Why were you over me?" Gatomon asked quizzically.  
  
Veemon blushed. "I.er.wanted to make sure you were you."  
  
"And how did you plan on doing that?" Gatomon jumped into the ball pit as well. "That bitch even fooled Kari." Gatomon swore, even surprising herself. She didn't realize how strong her feelings where against her doppelganger.  
  
"Well, I thought I knew how you looked like pretty well, I mean I've been staring at you ever since I got out from under that digi egg, you'd think I'd be able to recognize an imposter." Veemon answered.  
  
"You've been staring at me?" Gatomon was actually taken aback by this. Veemon had a crush on her? She was surprised Davis kept his mouth shut about it, although Gatomon would have thought she had noticed Veemon's crush on her. Gatomon had not really given any serious thought about it before. But Veemon was a brave digimon, and obviously infatuated with her. Not to mention he was cute, if not very well spoken.  
  
"Um.no.er.yeah.I mean.oh boy." Veemon was stumbling all over himself. He tried not to make himself sound like some sort of stalker, but the words weren't coming out so well. His lisp became worse the more he fumbled for the right words. He was becoming so flustered that Gatomon began to chuckle, which slowly turned into a muffled laughter. Gatomon saw Veemon's face turning red, giving his blue face an off shade of purple. She couldn't contain her self any longer. Gatomon fell on her back in the colored sea, covering her mouth with her paws in order to keep from waking anybody else, although everyone was so far asleep it would take a raging battle to wake any of them up. Veemon stopped trying to vainly explain himself. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Sorry Veemon." Gatomon wiped a tear from her eye. She calmed down enough to speak regularly. "I guess I just needed that. I haven't laughed since I arrived in this world."  
  
Veemon blushed again. "I hope you don't think I'm some sort of pervertmon."  
  
Gatomon waded through the balls next to Veemon. "Not in the slightest. I think it was very sweet, if not very eloquent." She gave Veemon a hug, wrapping her arms around Veemon's back.  
  
Veemon returned the hug, unsure what exactly it meant. A hug as a friend? A companion? Or maybe something a little more....When Gatomon kissed him lightly on the lips, which nearly bowled him over. "MMmmm?" Gatomon wasn't sure why she kissed Veemon all of a sudden. Maybe because of that Gazimon in Myotismon's castle? Maybe she did think of Veemon more of a friend? Gatomon wasn't sure. So much had happened. Maybve she was just proving to herself that she was not like that Evil Gatomon from this world, that she was able to show she cared... Veemon broke the kiss, blown away. He had had a crush on Gatomon for almost as long as he knew her. He had always wondered what it would be like to kiss her, and in fact had imagined what it would be like, although he never thought it would be in a toy bin of colour balls in an alternate universe. But Veemon was happy it happend just the same, to be honest he had always been afraid that Gatomon had a crush on Patamon, not him. Veemon ran a hand over Gatomon's ears. "I could stay like this for the rest of my life." Gatomon and Veemon hugeed tightly.  
  
"A very easily obtained goal." Gatomon and Veemon looked up, just in time to see Phantomon shimmer into view. "Geno-scythe!"  
  
Veemon and Gatomon leapt in opposite directions, Phantomon's attack slicing the pit in half. Plastic balls flew everywhere. "Vee Headbutt!" Veemon cried, charging Phantomon with his rock hard skull. Phantomon countered with his metal ball, knocking Veemon into an old car racing machine. Veemon's soft groans could be heard from the wreckage.  
  
"Lightning claw!" Gatomon's claws moved liked a flash of light. Phantomon swung his ball again, his chain wrapping around Gatomon's neck as she flew past.  
  
Phantomon held the cat above the ground off her feet, chuckling as Gatomon struggled for air. "Do we really need you? We already have one Gatomon."  
  
"NO!" Kari jumped off a pinball machine, landing on Phantomon's head. He dropped Gatomon in surprise, the feline gasping for breath.  
  
Phantomon threw Kari off him. The young girl landed on the ground with a grunt, knocking the wind out of her. She was lifted off again by Phantomon's ball and chain, which he wrapped around her arms and body, after removing her D3 digivice. The rest of the group had awakened from the sounds of battle, and had run into this room shortly after Kari. "Come everybody, we've got to help Kari!" Davis shouted.  
  
"Digivolve to Angemon, he destroyed Phantomon in our world!" TK shouted at Patamon.  
  
Phantomon brought the blade of his scythe to Kari's neck. "I am in no mood to fight." Kari was too petrified to speak as the razor edge rested against her skin.  
  
"Ladydevimon wants us alive." Cody warned, reminding Phantomon.  
  
"I know that.Cody." Phantomon almost said Lord Delta, but stopped himself. "But Ladydevimon wouldn't mind if I scarred up this pretty face, am I right?"  
  
(You're probably right.) Cody thought. (Ladydevimon's only requirement was breathing.) Another figure had crawled up on to an arcade machine behind Phantomon. (Had Phantomon brought help?)  
  
"Now, throw your D3's over here." Phantomon pressed the blade into Kari's skin. "Now."  
  
"Don't do it!" Kari shouted as she struggled, but Cody, Yolei, Davis, and TK complied anyway, throwing their four digivices in a pile under Phantomon. Everyone then turned and looked at Ken. Ken smirked. "I care nothing for any of you. Don't expect me to give up mine."  
  
"That's a shame." Phantomon replied. "I don't think this girl will be getting too many dates when I'm done with her."  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" The figure jumped on Phantomon, grabbing the blade and twisting with what seemed to be inhuman strength. Phantomon dropped his ball and chain as he battled his new opponent.  
  
Kari fell to the ground, throwing the chain off her. She looked up as an older boy with long brown hair and shattered goggles grappled with Phantomon. "Tai?!"  
  
Phantomon threw Tai off. His ball and chain flew back to him by his own mental command. Tai got up and held up his fists. "I lost her once, I won't lose her again!" His eyes, once filled with madness, were replaced with one's filled with anger and determination.  
  
"You have no say in the matter." Phantomon raised his blade.  
  
"Let's get that dirty laundry sheet y'all!" Armadillomon announced.  
  
Phantomon swooped down, picking up the digivices in his sleeve. "And how do you plan on doing that as mere rookies?" Phantomon turned to Tai. "You die first, for daring to attack me."  
  
"I won't let you!" Agumon leapt at Phantomon, welling up a fireball in his mouth.  
  
Phantomon struck the rookie reptile with the back of his scythe before Agumon could shoot. Agumon flew back, hitting the wall hard. "As I said before, you have no say in the matter." Phantomon charged Tai, his blade raised. Everyone watched in horror.  
  
"I will not allow this nightmare to continue!" Tai pulled out two objects from behind his back. "I've had enough of my personal hell, it's time for one of yours!" He pointed an aerosol can at Phantomon, spraying the contents at the ghost.  
  
Phantomon chuckled as he stopped his blade inches from Tai's face. "Hair spray? You truly are mad."  
  
"Actually, for the first time in years, I can think clearly." Tai took the second object and held in front of the first. Tai flicked the lighter on. Phantomon screamed as he was engulfed in flames, his greatest weakness. His shawl burst into fire as Phantomon let out a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Phantomon screamed as he twisted left and right, trying to beat out the blaze. The digivices dropped from his sleeve and on the ground. Tai picked up Agumon. "Grab them and let's get out of here!"  
  
Everyone instantly complied. Tai ran out of the building last, carrying Agumon's slumped form. He placed Agumon gently on the street, and looked at the group, till he found Kari. "Kari?" Tai whispered.  
  
Kari broke into tears, hugging Tai. "Tai, you're back!"  
  
Tai was crying too, years of emotion pouring out. "I'm sorry. I let you die. Then you came back. I thought it was a trick, my mind and I almost let you die again." Tai fell to his knees, Kari going along with him. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't let it happen again, couldn't."  
  
"Hush Tai. It's ok." Kari hugged Tai tighter. "I'm here now."  
  
"NOT for much longer!" Phantomon flew out of the arcade. His shawl was black and charred. Before anyone could react, Phantomon's chain wrapped around Tai's neck, pulling him off the ground.  
  
"TAI!" Kari screamed as Tai was yanked from her grasp.  
  
"We'll stop him!" Agumon announced as he stood up weakly.  
  
Phantomon smirked. "You and what army. That one? Oh wait, that's mine."  
  
A quick glance behind them saw several viral digimon advancing on them. "Get out of here!" Tai screamed as he struggled with Phantomon.  
  
"We won't leave you Tai!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I won't either Tai! Pepper Breath!" Agumon fired a blast of flames at Phantomon, but the ghost dodged as he flew up in the air out of reach.  
  
"Whoever you are, protect my sister." Phantomon carried Tai higher up in the air. "Don't let her die again!" Tai's voice screamed as him and Phantomon disappeared over the skyline.  
  
"We'll digivolve and save him!" Gatomon cried.  
  
"Not a good idea." Ken pointed to the army, a block away. "We're outnumbered and outpowered. I don't see any point in getting captured ourselves."  
  
"Ken is right." Agumon had a new mission in life. "I made a promise to Tai."  
  
Kari was crying too hard to make much sense. Agumon grabbed Kari's hand, following the rest of the group into a dark alley.  
  
  
  
Phantomon dropped Tai on top of the rooftop. Black rain poured from the heavens. Tai hit the ground with a thump. "Now you die for attacking me."  
  
Tai got up, rubbing his sore neck. "I saved my sister. Something I failed to do years ago."  
  
"I hope you enjoy that thought. It will be your last." Phantomon raised his blade over his head. Lightning flashed behind him.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Phantomon looked up, just in time to see the blast hit him. He burst apart into atoms, as his death scream echoed.  
  
Lillymon landed on the roof as Phantomon's scythe dropped to the ground, it bursting apart as well. "Shouldn't have let the others get away. The Council of Five doesn't like failures. Now we have to come up with a new plan. Luckily, we already have one, and I couldn't have a pathetic sheet screwing things up."  
  
Tai stood up, just in time to get a fist full of sleep pollen in his face. He fell back to the ground, asleep. Lillymon walked up to Tai and picked him up his collar. "You'll love this plan. You have an important part." 


	39. The Death That Never Was

The second-generation digidestined had hit rock bottom. All of their friends have been either captured or were working for the Council of Five themselves. Tai had just saved them, but he had been captured himself in order to secure their escape. Only Agumon was still with them, along with Ken and Wormon.  
  
Kari was still crying hysterically. Davis had tried to console Kari as soon as they stopped running, but Kari buried herself in TK's shirt, whimpering. Gatomon was trying to comfort her as well, but the words seemed to have no effect. Ken seemed to take no notice of Kari's discomfort, and merely sat with Wormon a distance away, contemplating his next move.  
  
Davis grew angry as Kari sought comfort in TK's arms and not is. She didn't even give him a second look. The spires began to take over, but Davis recognized the feeling this time, so he took refuge in a side alley. He didn't think anybody saw him leave, everybody was concentrating on Kari. Davis slumped on a garbage can and started mumbling to himself.  
  
"What's eating you?" Davis turned around, and saw Yolei standing over him.  
  
"Look I am in no mood to talk." Davis turned away from Yolei and began walking further away, but Yolei just ran up to him.  
  
"And why are you hiding here by yourself?" Yolei lectured. "Poor Kari just had her brother snatched from the streets, and all you can think about is how she finds TK better to be around."  
  
Davis turned around, the spires now in full control. Seeing Kari in TK's arms had brought him almost to the edge. Yolei just pushed him over. "Why you..." Yolie just realized her mistake. (Oh no...) "Davis calm down!" "What is it with me?!" Davis grabbed Yolei by the shoulders. "Am I ugly?! Does Kari like blond hair and sailor caps better?! WHAT?!"  
  
"DAVIS!" Yolei shurgged off the grip. "Get a grip!" Yolei growled at Davis, then realized that she was angry, the spires should have kicked in. Something was up. Davis blinked twice in surprise. "What... Yolei..." The spires control should have held on to him longer. "Oh I am sorry..." "Let's worry about this..thing later. Let's get back before somethign else happens." Yolei was worried, becuase the spires, which had hit her and Davis before, suddenly stopped working.  
  
He followed Yolei back to the group. Kari had calmed down, mainly because she had cried all she could. The digidestined were currently hiding across a gigantic poster of Ladydevimon, superimposed over a gold pentagram. Suddenly the poster began to flash. All eyes turned towards it as Ladydevimon began to move on what turned out to be some sort of projector screen.  
  
"Today is a great day for all of us!" Ladydevimon announced, the same message going to every city all over the world. "The underground, which had dared to operate under my own capital city in Japan, has been crushed. I have turned off the black spires for one hour, just to allow you to experience the full emotion of this experience." Davis and Yolei looked at one another as they joined the group. This must be why the spires wore off so quickly. At least they where turned off before someone got hurt. "We have taken the leaders of this rebellion in to captivity. Trials were held, and all where found guilty, and the punishment had been decided as death. The following executions will take place at my main lair on Mount Fuji." Ladydevimon began listing the names of the condemned.  
  
"Biyomon." Patamon just stared at the screen in horror.  
  
"Gabumon." Agumon fell back on his tail, defeated.  
  
"Izzy Izumi." Armadillomon bowed his head in despair.  
  
"Wizardmon." Gatomon slammed her fist into the wall, causing several cracks to appear.  
  
"Mimi Tachikowa, Michael Worthington." Yolei mouthed the word no.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi." Hawkmon choked as the predecessor of crest of love was named.  
  
"Joe Kido." Cody shook his head left and right. (Better stick with my plan, there may come a time were it will all come down to me. Ladydevimon hasn't won yet, although she's come pretty close). He thought to himself.  
  
"Tai Kamiya." Kari broke down into tears.  
  
"Jun Motomiya." Davis clenched his fists, drawing blood with his fingernails.  
  
There was several seconds of silence as the screen began flashing shots of their friends and family. "What do we do now?" Agumon asked the question everyone was afraid to ask. Tai had been captured; all he had left was Kari.  
  
"We have to go rescue everybody." Davis jumped up, but the cheer died in his throat. Even he realized Ladydevimon seemed to always be ahead of them.  
  
"Then enjoy your death." Ken stood up. He pointed to the screen behind him. "Don't you see what is going on? This trap couldn't be anymore obvious!"  
  
"It doesn't matter!" Kari faced Ken. "Are you going to help or run?"  
  
"I do not throw my life away needlessly, especially for those who are beneath me. You've lost! Face it!" Ken yelled.  
  
Suddenly an unfamiliar face appeared on the screen. "Who's that?" Hawkmon questioned. Ken turned his head around, still pointing at the screen. His face turned pale white. He tried to speak, but his voice came out as a strangled gasp. The digidestined looked at Ken at first, as sheer horror covered the young boy's face. They could almost swear the boy was having some sort of seizure.  
  
Ladydevimon's voice spoke as the young boy was on the screen. "It has also come to my attention that the greatest enemy to the Council of Five, Ken Ichijouji, had not died. He has managed to elude my forces for many years. So great are his crimes, that it spans to his entire family. So the next scheduled execution will be his brother, Sam Ichijouji."  
  
Ken looked at the screen as he fell to his knees. Tears welled up in his eyes as a clock appeared on the screen, signaling the time for the execution. "S-Sam?" Ken choked out. A thousand images and memories flooded back in the span of a heartbeat. Blowing bubbles on the balcony, jealousy of his older brother's success, his picture adorned with black ribbon at the funeral. "You.you're alive?"  
  
"You have a brother?" Kari whispered. Everything she read in the about Ken in the paper said he was an only child.  
  
"I-I did. He died. in a horrible accident. I thought I caused it, wished for it." Wormon had crawled up to Ken and held his hand. "It must not have happened here. He's still alive." Ken whispered softly as he stood up. "We've got to rescue him!"  
  
"It's a trap." Cody warned, knowing it wouldn't matter. (Ladydevimon's plan is perfect. She finds the one person Ken would die for, so that every loose end is accounted for.) Cody thought as he rubbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"I don't care!" Ken screamed. "I won't let him die again!"  
  
"Hm-mmph-ha-ha." There was muffled laughter as everyone turned to face the sound, which was coming from TK. It was totally out of place as everybody looked at him in shock.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?!" Ken picked up TK by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. TK just laughed harder. "My brother needs my help, and not you, The Council, or anybody will stop me!"  
  
"Doesn't that sound familiar?" TK smiled at Ken's dumbfounded expression. "You sound like us."  
  
"I do?" Ken stuttered. "I did." Ken was taken by complete surprise. Emotions that had long since been buried resurfaced. "All this time.I've been fighting you, I've been fighting myself." Ken looked at his hands as his body started to shake. "I'm.I'm.sorry. For what I did, to you, to everybody." Ken stood up straight, wiping the tears from his eyes as he threw his dark glasses to the ground. "I know I don't deserve it, and I won't hate you for not trusting me, but will you help me? I.have no one else besides Sam, and I won't lose him twice!" Ken announced with a passion. The gloves on his hands broke up, as did his cape, glasses, and the rest of his Digimon Emperor outfit. Ken appeared with his straight black hair in his gray outfit.  
  
Everyone was taken by surprise by Ken's dramatic change, except for TK for some reason. TK held out his hand, offering it to Ken. "You've just stopped being the Digimon Emperor. Welcome to the Digidestined." 


	40. Promotion

Gatomon, Evil Gatomon, had returned to Lord Beta's castle after leaving the sewers. She was immediately ordered to attend the Council of Five meeting room. Gatomon didn't like this. She had never been in the Council of Five meeting room, no one but Council members are allowed in. But she followed orders just like a good soldier. She entered the room with a bit of anticipation.  
  
"Come in Gatomon." Myotismon was sitting down in a solid oak chair. He sat at a solid black ebony table, embroidered in a gold pentagram. Two of the other chairs were occupied, one by Epsilon, the plant humanoid digimon named Lillymon, and the other by Gamma, the blond haired human child called Matt.  
  
"As you wish Lord Beta." Gatomon came in, shutting the door behind her. The room was pitch black except for a spotlight over the table. She didn't like this, had she been found guilty for leaving her place as a spy? She had no choice, they must know that.  
  
"Have a seat." Lillymon pointed to one of the chairs, with the Greek letter Alpha engraved into it.  
  
"I shouldn't, that's Lord Alpha's." Alpha was the last one she wanted to cross, he was the most powerful out of all of them, and the only Mega digimon left, as far as she knew.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he'll mind." Matt smiled as if in on some private joke.  
  
Gatomon didn't press the point further. She sat in the chair, feeling out of place. The three council members were staring at her. Gatomon didn't know what to do or say, until Ladydevimon's holographic form popped out of the table. "Hello Gatomon."  
  
Gatomon was now very nervous. Few had ever had the privilege of speaking to Ladydevimon, and many who did never spoke again. Gatomon got on her knee still on the chair, hoping to please her. "Yes Empress?"  
  
"I've had my eye on you for some time." Ladydevimon smiled. "I know all about you. I probably know you better than you know yourself."  
  
(Oh no), Gatomon thought, (I'm dead.) Gatomon thought about running, but with two ultimate digimon in the room, plus with who knows how many outside, she'd be cut to ribbons. Gatomon opted for complete and utter compliance. Maybe she would be spared deletion. "Have I displeased you Ladydevimon?"  
  
"Far from it." Ladydevimon bent down and ran a holographic finger over Gatomon's chin. "I actually owe you an apology. I believe that my perceptions of you were clouded from the Gatomon from the original time line. I believed that you would one day betray me because of that."  
  
"I am nothing like that weakling!" Gatomon snapped, then covered her mouth, expecting to be punished for speaking out of turn.  
  
"I know that now. You sneaking into the digidestined had a second purpose. To test your loyalties. I needed to make sure that your allegiance would not shift." Ladydevimon stood up on the table, her form flickering briefly.  
  
"I have always been loyal." Gatomon stood up in the chair. "I thought I proved that years ago to Myotismon."  
  
"And now I am sure of it. You passed the test with flying colors. And with good timing to. It seems Alpha has truly been deleted." Ladydevimon snickered.  
  
"You mean Alpha has actually been killed? I assumed it was a ploy of some sort on your part." Gatomon was surprised. Alpha was a Mega digimon; he should be in no danger from the digidestined.  
  
"The details are a bit sketchy. Delta is still posing as their Cody, so he has not filled us in on what happened. But it does not matter. The end result is the same. The fool was following his own agenda. He deserved to be deleted." Ladydevimon shook her head. "But that's good news for you. It leaves an opening in the Council of Five. For someone powerful, intelligent and loyal to me. And you fit all three requirements. Congratulations Gatomon, or should I say Alpha?"  
  
Gatomon was speechless for a bit. "I'm the new Alpha?"  
  
"Welcome aboard." Lillymon smiled at Gatomon. "We need some more female blood in this little group."  
  
"And that's not all, not only to you get full control over Alpha's forces, but I have something special for you." A hatch popped open in the desk, and a small device with a screen and two buttons appeared in front of Gatomon. Ladydevimon motioned to the device. "Take it."  
  
Gatomon complied, pawing the strange apparatus in her palm. "What is this?" she said, as it began to glow brightly. Gatomon's first instinct was to throw it away. Then she felt a power, some that charged ever fiber of her being with energy. Her body began to twist and morph. Golden hair flowed from her head, wings sprouted from her back. When the transformation was almost completed, she opened her eyes. A helmet was over them, but she could see through it as if she was looking through glass. Words involuntarily formed don her lips, "Gatomon digivolve to.ANGEWOMON!" Angewomon looked down at her new form. "What happened?" Angewomon was staring intently at her new form  
  
"Angewomon. That digivice there had been fused with a crest tuned to your specific code, allowing your ultimate transformation." Ladydevimon described.  
  
"It's such a rush the first time you do it." Lillymon smiled, holding her own digivice in her hand.  
  
Angewomon smiled, letting out a little chuckle. The power she had as Gatomon was nothing compared to what she felt now. She believed could take on both Lillymon and Myotismon right if she wanted to, her power trip was so great.  
  
Myotismon nodded slightly. "You have been a good servant. It is a shame to lose you, but you have proved yourself worthy in Ladydevimon's eyes to serve with me, not for me. But on to other matters. Ladydevimon has alerted the digidestined to our planned executions. They should be attacking her main base in Mount Fuji shortly."  
  
"Exactly. I want you all to be at my base in two hours. Based on the flying speed of their digimon, they should not be there before then. I'll see you all there." Ladydevimon looked at Angewomon. "It'll be a great honor for you Angewomon. You will get to see the leader of the Council of Five with your own eyes. Only Epsilon, Beta, and Gamma here have had the privilege of doing so. You should be proud."  
  
"I am." Angewomon ran her hands over her hips. "And I can't wait to try out this new form." Ladydevimon chuckled as the screen clicked off.  
  
"I have preparations to make back at my lair." Myotismon got up to leave.  
  
"Same here." Lillymon left after Myotismon. "See you at Ladydevimon's. Sure to be a blast."  
  
"I imagine." Matt got up off his chair as the two ultimate digimon left. He held out his hand to Angewomon. "Congratulations. I never like the old Alpha anyway."  
  
"Thank you Lord Gamma." Angewomon shook his hand.  
  
"You're Alpha now. You don't need to call us Lord or master anymore." Matt reminded as he brought his hand back.  
  
"Oh, of course. Old habits die hard. Sorry." Angewomon apologized.  
  
"And you don't need to apologize either. We're in charge, and we do what we want." Matt smiled as he offered his arm to Angewomon. "Shall we?"  
  
Angewomon took his arm. "I think I will enjoy my new position."  
  
Matt and Angewomon walked out of the Council of Five's meeting room. "I'm sure you will. We have the whole world to ourselves, after we stop the digidestined." 


	41. Viral Transformation

Aquilamon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon flew through the air towards mount Fuji. A base, no a city lay on top of the mountain. The mountain, which was a thing of beauty back in their world, was nearly jet black with spires. A dozen Kuwagumon, Drakemon, Meckanorimon, and other digimon flew in a wide perimeter around the base, circling like vultures. "Stay back here!" TK shouted. "They'll spot us otherwise."  
  
"So now what?" Yolei shouted back. "We can't stay here forever."  
  
"We won't need to!" Ken shouted from the back of Pegasusmon. Everyone looked at him, still not used to seeing him in his gray shirt and pants instead of his Digimon Emperor outfit. Before they set off, they ransacked an old computer store. Thousands of dollars of computers and electronics lay in the open, and no one touched them. TK guessed that people had other things to worry about, like food and water. "These black spires may have different uses then mine, but they're based on my computer coding. I guess they were built in the digiworld, then transported here somehow."  
  
"So what do we do now?" Davis yelled over the blowing wind.  
  
"All of the Council forces were made immune to their effects. I'm guessing they have a jamming chip implanted in them or something similar. But that's only when the spires broadcast at a single frequency." Ken took a laptop and hooked his digivice to it. "Now I can hack into the spires, and randomize the frequency the spires transmit, and given the violent tendencies of the viral digimon.Done!"  
  
Nothing seemed to happen at first, then an Airdramon brushed up against a Kuwagumon in mid air. The Kuwagumon immediately turned angry with spire controlled rage and attacked the Airdramon. The Airdramon fired a blast of fire from his mouth, missing the Kuwagumon and hitting a Drakemon. The fight escalated as the black spires began to fill the flying digimon with rage. "Quickly! Get down before the spires reset themselves!"  
  
The digimon flew down low, under the enormous air battle above them. They landed in the middle of Ladydevimon's lair. Even by the time the spires reset themselves, the flying viral digimon would be too exhausted to battle. Hundreds of buildings lined the streets, making a small futuristic type city. They landed in an alley, jumping off their digimon as they reverted to their rookie states. "Neat trick." Davis commented as Veemon took form behind him.  
  
Ken wasn't paying attention. He had plugged his laptop into an outlet he found. After a few seconds, Ken stopped typing. "There's a rather sophisticated security program. I can't do much more without a password. We'll have to search building by building." Ken was already forming his plans; "We better split up. We're too big a target together, and this city's too large. We should go in groups of two, and each pick a direction to search. We'll meet back here in an hour."  
  
"I'll go with Kari!" TK and Davis shouted together. Both boys faced one another, anger in their eyes. The spires began to work on the two, turning them to their rage.  
  
"STOP IT!" Ken went in-between the two, pushing them both to the ground. TK and Davis were too surprised to do anything. "Now I am going to save my brother along with everybody else. I will not allow you two to screw this up. You two can go with one another. You'll either learn to work together, or kill each other. Got it?"  
  
TK and Davis weakly nodded, surprised by the outburst of emotion from the once Digimon Emperor. "Come on Ken." Kari grabbed Ken, wanting to search for Tai as soon as possible.  
  
"I'm going with you Kari!" Agumon announced.  
  
Kari nodded, expecting as much. She insisted Agumon not come along; he was only a rookie. Agumon was more insistant. "Of course, you came this far." Kari motioned for Agumon to follow.  
  
"Well, that leaves me and Cody." Yolei mentioned. "We'd better get going." Hawkmon, Armadillomon and Cody followed her in the opposite direction that Ken and Kari left. "Behave you two!" Yolei shouted as she disappeared down the streets. TK and Davis merely looked at one another and grumbled, before taking off in another direction.  
  
Ken, Kari, Agumon, Wormon, and Gatomon where moving down the street, keeping close to the buildings. Most of the buildings looked rather unimpressive. Ken could only guess at their function. He was looking for something that stood out, such as that enormous dome structure in front of them. "This looks promising." Kari walked up to the doors, which were large enough to get Machinedramon through. "How do we get inside?" Kari asked.  
  
"Look up there!" Gatomon pointed to a window a few stories up. Gatomon walked up to the wall, and jumped on jamming her claws against the wall. She unceremoniously slid to the ground on her tail. "Oofff!"  
  
"Are you ok?" Agumon offered a claw to Gatomon.  
  
"Yeah, that wall is made of some sort of Digizoidium. My claws just bounced off." Gatomon got up, gathering up her dignity.  
  
"Let's try a different tactic." Wormon looked at the window. "Sticky String!" A filament of thread shot from his mouth, adhering to the window several stories up. Wormon then attached the string to the ground. "Let's try this."  
  
"Good idea." Gatomon grabbed the string. "We'll try to get the door open from the inside. We won't be long." Gatomon scurried up the wing, along with Wormon. Gatomon found the window more forgiving then the wall was, as she shattered the pane with one punch. "It's pitch black in here. We'll need a light. Think you can help with some pepper breath, Agumon?"  
  
Agumon looked back at Kari quickly, not wanting to leave her alone. But the sooner they rescued Tai and got out of here, the better. Agumon grabbed the silk thread. "I'm coming up!" Agumon began his ascent.  
  
Gatomon and Wormon helped Agumon up to the ledge, and all three disappeared inside leaving Kari and Ken outside.  
  
"We're too wide open out here." Ken mentioned after he surveyed his position. Ken believed that there might be security cameras.  
  
"You're right." Kari pointed to an alley. "We better hide there until they get the door open."  
  
Ken nodded, following Kari in between the two buildings. The alley was remarkably clean, not even any dust on the ground. Kari was anxiously watching the doors, waiting for them to open. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Huh?" Kari turned around, looking at Ken leaning up against the wall.  
  
"You probably understand better than anyone here." Ken breathed in deeply. "I saw how just having Tai captured affected you, and all I could do was sit by myself and think at how.foolish you were acting. But I was the fool. No, I was a monster."  
  
Kari looked over Ken. The young boy was almost in tears again. Kari could not believe the transformation Ken had gone through. She could tell Ken was on the verge of breaking up, just like she was.  
  
Ken was trying to keep himself calm. His entire world had changed in the span of a heartbeat. His brother was alive, and if he didn't find him, the same horrible fate would happen again. Ken was so pre-occupied with his thoughts he didn't even notice Kari hugging him at first. Ken didn't know what to do at first; he hadn't needed anybody since he adopted his Digimon Emperor persona. He also found out that he was hugging Kari back. Ken never realized how much it helped to share similar grief with someone. Kari had her eyes shut tight as she hugged Ken. It seemed like the right thing to do at the time.  
  
"Oh Kari I am so sorry for all the trouble I caused..." Ken replied, tears in his eyes.  
  
"There there..." Kari hugged tightly back. "I.. can't imagine what it was like for you, losing your brother. I... can't even imagine what I would do without Tai around."  
  
Ken broke the hug, looking down at his feet. "But... I wished for it. I was jealous of him. He was always the better son. Smarter, stronger, everyone loved Sam. I wished that I was an older brother... and... and... it happened. This is my fault."  
  
"No it isn't." Kari answered with certainty.  
  
"Huh?" Ken looked up in surprise.  
  
"Losing your brother was the most painful thing that every happned to you. You didn't know what to do. And then you saw your brother, alive." Kari went on. "I saw the look on your face. I saw the determination you had to go resuce him. Does that sound like someone who wished for his brother to disappear?"  
  
Ken was spechless for a second. Then he smiled softly. "Thank you Kari."  
  
Kari smiled softly back. "No problem." Suddenly, a rumbling filled the street. They noticed the doors to the building, and Agumon, Wormon, and Gatomon were opening them. Gatomon came out, waving the two of them in. Ken and Kari came running across the street, checking to mkae sure the coast was clear first.  
  
"Find anything interesting?" Kari asked Gatomon as she walked in the doors.  
  
"Yes, but you aren't going to like it." Gatomon had a slight scowl on her face. "We didn't get a good look with Agumon's fire, but."  
  
"But what?" Kari asked as she walked into the darkened room. Ken was feeling against the wall, when he found the light switch. The room instantly lit up. Kari and Ken jumped back as enormous figures filled the room. For a moment, Kari smiled. She thought it was all their digimon friends back, in their ultimate and mega forms. Zudomon, Wargreymon, Metalgurumon, Magnangemon, Megakabuterimon, and Garudomon stood in front of them. But then she looked closer. They were simply statues, carved in stone. They had chains around their neck and arms, and were in various positioning of bowing to a holographic figure of Ladydevimon in front. There were also human statues in front of the digimon statues. Kari walked to the stone statues. Joe, Mimi, Sora, TK, and Izzy were there. Matt was absent, that also made sense. They must have just been completed; Izzy's statue wasn't even finished yet. But the most disturbing image was in front of the rest of the statues. Tai's was on his knees, kneeling over the stone form of his sister Kari.  
  
"This is just morbid." Gatomon walked up, and looked at a plaque. "A testimony to those who betrayed me." Gatomon read. "I don't like this."  
  
"I see they left Lillymon and your double out." Ken remarked looking at Gatomon. "Not to mention Matt." Ken turned his attention back to the stone menagerie in front of him. The statue of Megakabuterimon seemed odd for some reason.  
  
Kari's attention was elsewhere. She had found a glass case. In it were four digivices, tags and crests. She opened the case, and ran her hand over the Crest of Courage. "This was Tai's, or was supposed to be."  
  
"I'm sorry." Agumon held Kari's hand.  
  
"It's not your fault." Kari sighed. She reached back into the case and ran her hand from one crest to another, when Ladydevimon's hologram turned to face her.  
  
"You're right, it's mine." The hologram of Ladydevimon sprung to life, surprising them all. They had all assumed it was merely part of the artwork, not an actual transmitter. "A little tribute to myself, what do you think?"  
  
"Where is my brother?!" Ken shouted, not the least bit afraid. He was too concerned about his brother to worry about himself.  
  
"All in good time. But first, a game." Ladydevimon turned to face Kari. "What is missing in that case?"  
  
"Huh?" Kari stuttered and turned around. TK's Crest of Light was there, and so were Joe's Crest of Reliability, Sora's Crest of Love, and Tai's Crest of Courage. Mimi's, Matt's, and her own was gone. That made sense. Gatomon and Lillymon were evil in this world, and Matt used Gabumon as a protector. But something was missing. "Where's Izzy's?"  
  
"I needed it." Ladydevimon looked down at Agumon. "It seems you got to meet all your old friends from File Island except one. But I can change that."  
  
Wormon was examining the Megakabuterimon's statue closely. It seemed to be made differently than the others. Suddenly, the statue began to crack. Shards of rock fell down as the statue broke apart. "What the?!" Ken shouted.  
  
Ladydevimon turned at the crumbling Megakabuterimon statue and smiled. "When Tentomon came to me, he was a pathetic shell of a creature. He spent his whole life searching for his digidestined. I couldn't bear to see him like that, so I took his crest and digivice." The statue blew apart, filling the room with dust. "A little digivolving, a bit of recoding, some genetic engineering, a slew of chemicals, and volia!" A new figure appeared as the dust cleared. It had the same shape as a Kabuterimon, except it was a bit taller. His skin, what was left of it anyway, was a sickening shade of gray. The two arms on his left side as well as his lower torso where gone, replaced by metallic prosthesis, and the left side of his face was covered with metal and exposed wires.  
  
"Tentomon?" Agumon choked out. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yes and no." Ladydevimon answered. "It's still him, but I'm afraid that my digivolving process had a few little side effects, such as the total loss of free will. It's his viral Mega version. I give you CYBERKABUTERIMON!"  
  
"This was a trap!" Ken shouted as he jumped back.  
  
"Of course." Ladydevimon smirked. "And you walked right into it."  
  
Cyberkabuterimon walked forward, lording over Agumon, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, and Kari. He crushed Tai's statue under his foot. His eyes regarded them as if they weren't even there. He spoke, in a voice like a static radio. "- bzzt- Orders master? -kxxt-".  
  
Ladydevimon's semi transparent form faced the five with Cyberkabuterimon standing over her holographic frame. "Bring them to me." 


	42. The Final Council Member

"Nice set up." Yolei looked in one room. It was a dark, dank place, with a coffin in the center. They had snuck into a rather odd shaped building; a low-lying pentagon-contoured place.  
  
"This must be the rooms for when the Council Member's visit." Hawkmon flew at the door. "This ghastly place must be Myotismon's."  
  
"And this is.was Piedmon's." Cody looked at another large regal looking room, well stocked with fine brandy. There where a few key chains on the wall. "They must be people Piedmon really hated." (I would have been a key chain to, at the very least, if Piedmon had not been slain by this weapon.) Cody rubbed the hilt of his sword again. (A truly remarkable weapon. It went through his back easy enough. I must admit, I won't miss him.)  
  
"And here's Matt's." Armadillomon looked in the third room. Music memorabilia filled the room, including a full-blown stage. "Poor TK. Can y'all imagine someone like Matt on the Council?"  
  
(As a matter of fact, yes.) Cody thought. Hawkmon called out next. "Now this is an odd one. Who could this be?"  
  
Cody walked over to Hawkmon, who was in the forth room. A sparring mat lay on the ground, with a good selection of swords, both live edge and wooden sparring ones, adorned the walls. Kendo armor was also lying against the wall. Armadillomon walked into the room. "I guess it ain't Lillymon's. Must be that Delta chap. Got some pretty small stuff here." Armadillomon looked over the armor, about Cody's size. "Ya know, you never did say who this Delta hombre was?"  
  
Cody shifted nervously and walked into the final room, trying to avoid the question. Hawkmon landed next to Armadillomon. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I ain't sure. Ya know, come to think of it, he acts that way whenever we mention Delta." Armadillomon ran is paw over his head.  
  
"I was thinking, perhaps the reason." Hawkmon looked in Delta's room. "We assumed originally Delta was a digimon, because all the other Council of Five members were digimon at first. Then we found out Matt was on the Council."  
  
"I see where y'all going with this." Armadillomon walked into the room. "Why would a digimon use a sword? Digimon mainly use what ever weapons they're compiled with. And why would he have all this training gear?"  
  
Yolei walked behind Armadillomon. "My god, Delta must have been a human.And poor Cody said.No wonder he acts so funny whenever we mention Delta."  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him?" Armadillomon asked Yolei. "I can't imagine how this could be affecting him."  
  
"No, I better do it." Yolei mentioned. "I think he needs to talk to a human, no offence."  
  
"None taken." Hawkmon nodded. Digimon never truly died in the sense of the word. They were merely recoded in primary village, except in extreme circumstances. But humans were different. "We'll be here when you're done."  
  
Yolei beamed a sad smile at the two rookie digimon. She went into the final room, Lillymon's. There was an actual stream running through the room with a fountain spewing out crystal clear water. The figurine on top was a miniature version of Lillymon, Yolei noted with some disgust. Yolei shut the door as she spotted the Cody, sitting on Lillymon's bed made of moss and leaves. "Cody?"  
  
Cody looked up, deep in thought. He was going over the events of the last few days. He was running his hand over the monofilament digizoidium blade. "Yes?"  
  
Yolei sat down next to Cody. "I know about Delta."  
  
Cody was brought immediately to attention. He thought he had been careful to keep that a secret. He needed everybody to trust him, and if Yolei knew about Delta being . "What? I mean."  
  
"Cody, we figured out that Delta must have been a human." Yolei placed her hand on Cody's.  
  
(So she doesn't know who Delta is, just the fact he's human. I wonder if I should tell her the truth?) "I.I didn't want to have to hurt him." Cody whimpered. "But he came at me.I swung my grandfather's sword. I didn't mean to hurt him so badly."  
  
"Cody." Yolei looked down at the young boy. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"I tried to put it out of my mind, focus on the mission. I tried to pretend like it didn't matter." Cody sniffled. "It wasn't like I had a choice."  
  
"You did what you had to do." Yolei suddenly placed a sympathetic hand on Cody's shoulder. "I know you would never hurt anybody unless you had to." "I used to think that..." Cody continued to rub the blade. "But after what I saw... Cody looked up at Yolei. "Yolei... Delta... was me. My duplicate."  
  
Yolei was speechless for several seconds. "No wonder... Cody I had no idea..." The door to Lillymon's room suddenly opened. "Come on Cody, we better get going.." Yolei turned around, just in time to duck the flying forms of Hawkmon and Armadillomon. The two went flying into the fountain, shattering the stone figurine on top.  
  
Myotismon walked in the room, surveying his handiwork. "I would have thought you would have been more difficult to track down. You did manage to escape from me twice before. But now your luck has run out. "Not quite yet! Digi armor energize!" Yolei shouted. Hawkmon got out of the fountain dripping wet. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to.SHURIMON; Samurai of Sincerity!" Shurimon was the logical choice in such a narrow and confined area, his other forms were more suited to flying in large open spaces. "Time to cut a path. Double Star!" Shurimon rushed forward, flinging two stars at Myotismon.  
  
"You may have caught me off guard before..." Myotismon replied as he caught the first blade, flinging it into the second shurkin. The blades impaled themselves in the wall as Myotismon leapt forward. "But I am more than a match for two pathetic champions." Myotismon punctuated the sentence with a blow to Shurimon's face. Shurimon stumbled back, taking another blow to the chest as he rammed into the wall. "My raw strength is more than enough to deal with the likes of you. My powers would simply be wasted on trash."  
  
"Time for Digmon to join the party." Armadillomon announced, wishing he could achieve ultimate status. Myotismon was an ultimate, an abnormally powerful ultimate to make matters worse. It was mainly luck that they had managed to escape from Myotismon before. "Armadillomon armor digivolve to."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't do that." Cody spoke. Shurimon and Armadillomon turned around. Cody was standing behind Yolei. Yolei stood motionless as Cody's rested his sword against her neck.  
  
"Cody, what are ya doing?!" Armadillomon had forgotten all about Myotismon for the time being.  
  
Cody held his sword with one hand, and grabbed Yolei's digivice with other. "I haven't been called Cody in a while. This quality time with you all have brought back memories."  
  
Shurimon turned white with light, and fell back to the ground as Hawkmon. "What on Earth are you talking about?!" Hawkmon was flabbergasted. Cody had taken away his only means of digivolving, although he barley had the strength to stand, let alone battle.  
  
Cody looked over at Myotismon. "You realize Epsilon's going to be ticked when she sees how you trashed her joint."  
  
Myotismon smiled at Cody. "She'll get over it, my ally."  
  
"Cody?!" Armadillomon shouted, but he was brushed aside by Myotismon.  
  
"Have you not figured it out you fools?" Myotismon walked past the two rookie digimon with out as much as giving them a second glance. "I'd like you to meet the youngest member of Council of Five, Delta."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." Cody smiled. 


	43. Jealous Rage

Davis was walking up a distance, and TK was behind him, both boys staying a respectable distance from each other. Veemon and Patamon were in-between the two, talking softly.  
  
"Is it me, or do those two seem even more hostile then usual?" Veemon asked Patamon, flying next to him.  
  
"A girl. Only a girl can make a pair of boys this angry." Patamon answered.  
  
"Kari?" Veemon asked.  
  
"Kari." Patamon answered.  
  
"Hey Veemon, over here!" Davis called out, poimtimg to a particularily unusual building. The Council of Five's symbol, a gold pentagram, was on the doors. The building was solid black, and twice as tall as many of the other structures. "This looks promising."  
  
TK followed. "I think you're right."  
  
"I wasn't asking you, TKO." Davis snorted and turned back to Veemon. "Here's an air vent. See if you can find a way to open the doors."  
  
"Patamon would be better for that." TK growled. "He can fly."  
  
"You aren't in charge!" Davis turned to face TK.  
  
"And you think you should be?" TK retorted. Both boys began to grow angry. The spires had almost taken over the two when their digimon intervened.  
  
"Simmer down you two!" Veemon and Patamon got between the two.  
  
"We'll both go." Patamon solved the problem. "Veemon can break the vents, and I can fly us to where we need to go."  
  
"Vee punch!" Veemon broke the iron grating. "We'll be back in a few minutes. Try to play nice." Veemon entered the vent, Patamon flying after him.  
  
Veemon began walking through the vents, which became darker as they moved inside. Veemon took to feeling the walls. "I hope those two don't kill each other."  
  
"I think they're good friends." Patamon walked behind Veemon, it was too tight to fly. "They're just afraid to admit it. Tai and Matt fought worse than they do, and look at them now. Once this Kari thing is resolved, it will be the end of it."  
  
"Vee Punch!" Veemon punched down another gate, revealing more air duct. "You're right. A girl always does that to a pair of guys. I'm just glad that'll never happen to a couple of best buds like us."  
  
"You're right." Patamon followed Veemon deeper into the maze, following Veemon's footsteps. "I mean, when Gatomon kissed me, I was afraid to tell anybody becuase of the way TK and Davis have been acting. Keep this just between you and me. I think Agumon also has a crush on her, and I don't want him to know just yet." The footsteps stopped. "Find something Veemon?" Patamon was a mammal digmon, and had terrible night vision. He did however catch a glimpse of Veemon's fist before it collided with his snout.  
  
"Gatomon is MINE!" Veemon shouted. The spires had turned him angry in the span of a heartbeat. "SHE LOVES ME!" Veemon growled.  
  
Patamon rubbed his nose as he began to grow angry. He fought his anger down. (Should have kept my mouth shut. I would have thought Veemon would have told me if he had a crush on Gatomon. I am, or was, one of his best friends.) Patamon thought to himself as he stood up. (I am reaaalllllyyy getting sick of being beaten up by my friends. First Joe, then Gomamon, an evil version of Gatomon, Lillymon, and now Veemon. I wonder who's going to be next?) "Veemon, now you're acting like Davis. Calm down and we can worry about this later."  
  
"Vee headbutt!" Patamon threw himself into a side air vent as Veemon sailed past him. Veemon collided with the side of the vent, and continued right through with a screeching sound of twisted metal.  
  
"So much for stealth." Patamon flew out of the hole after Veemon.  
  
Veemon was on the floor of some sort of hallway, picking himself up. "Come down and fight you coward!" Veemon jumped and took a swing, but fell short. He rebounded off the wall, and sailed at Veemon again. Patamon just managed to dodge the second blow, as Veemon left a fist size imprint in the wall.  
  
Patamon hovered near the ceiling out of reach. He needed to get Veemon out of here before they were discovered. "Veemon, forget about Gatomon for a minute!" Patamon was still trying to get through to Veemon when something landed heavily on his back.  
  
"Forget about little old me?" Alpha-Gatomon landed on Patamon as they both fell to the ground. "But I'm soooo unforgettable." Alpha-Gatomon purred.  
  
"You!" Patamon squeaked under Alpha-Gatomon's grip. He began to grow angry for what this creature did to their Gatomon.  
  
"I just hate to see such good friends fight." Patamon squirmed as Alpha- Gatomon continued speaking. "So what's her name? Obviously a cute girl. It's not my weak counterpart is it? Don't you think you should go after someone strong like me?"  
  
Patamon growled, but held his emotions in check. Patamon caught Alpha- Gatomon off guard as he lifted his ear wings up, and slapped her in the side of the face and he threw her off with a burst of adrenaline. Alpha- Gatomon did a little mid air flip, landing in front of the two. "I'll delete you! Boom Bubble!"  
  
Alpha-Gatomon easily dodged the attack, landing behind Veemon, grabbing the blue dinosaur arms and twisting them behind him. "Now why do you want to do that? There are two of you who want Gatomon, and there are two Gatomon. Some would say that is the perfect solution." Alpha-Gatomon smirked as she sweapt Veemon's legs out from under him, Veemon landing heavily on his stomach. "Though I like my boyfrined to not be a wimp."  
  
Veemon shivered as the rough tongue ran up his blue skin. Patamon flew up higher, and his body expanded. "Boom Bubble!"  
  
"HA!" Patamon did a dive bomb, putting his entire weight in his shoulder.  
  
"GRrrrr!" Alpha-Gatomon dug her feet into the ground as she was pushed back five feet. "Spunky one aren't you?" Alpha-Gatomon wrapped her arms around Patamon's body and squeezed.  
  
"Uhhh!" Patamon felt the air leave him.  
  
"Let's be friends, so how about a nice hug?' Alpha-Gatomon joked as she squeezed even harder.  
  
Patamon opened his mouth, and inhaled. His body suddenly shot to three times its size, Alpha-Gatomon no longer able to hold on, and bounced back. "Boom Bubble!" Patamon released his air, directly in Gatomon's chest.  
  
"MERAW!" Alpha-Gatomon was knocked back hard, plaster falling from the wall as she hit. "UHhhh..." Alpha-Gatomon stumbled as she landed.  
  
Patamon was pleased with himself. Taking Alpha-Gatomon one on one was impressive, since she, or rather the real Gatomon, could take on several champions at a time with that gold ring. Patamon didn't think long, knowing a boom bubble would only stun her for a split second. "Boom!" Patamon didn't finish his atttack, as a strong hand latched on to his left ear. "Uh!" Patamon was pulled to Veemon's eye level. "Veemon?!"  
  
KE-RACK! Patamon fell to the ground, knocked cold. Veemon stood over Patamon, cracking his knuckles. "Hitting on my girl." Veemon kicked Patamon in the stomach, sending the already wounded digimon down the hall. "Bad idea."  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled to herself as she walked forward. The spires were truly a remarkable invention. Veemon was so angry at Patamon, that he didn't even notice her. In fact, he would most likely kill Patamon now. (But... Ladydevimon did say she wanted them all alive.) Gatomon walked up to Veemon, who was approaching Patamon. "Veemon..." Gatomon called out.  
  
Veemon's hand snapped around. "Listen witch, you want a piece of me?!" Veemon's normally happy face was scowled.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon's eyes flashed. "Do you not know how to speak to a lady? You speak politely."  
  
Veemon tried to turn his head. He may have been able to break the attack, but hte spires had already warped his mind, making him easy to manipulate. "Politely..." Veemon repeated.  
  
"Very good." Alpha-Gatomon walked forward. "Now then, we are going to play a game. You pick up Patamon, and we go chain you two to the wall as a gift to Ladydevimon for promoting me to Alpha."  
  
"Yes... Alpha." Veemon nodded, still lost in the glowing eyes. He picked up Patamon and slung him over his shoulder.  
  
"Good boy." Alpha-Gatomon gestured to Veemon as they walked to the cell. "Now come on now. I still have to find your human friends." 


	44. Mega Level

"Come on Ken!" Kari screamed. Nefertimon was flying in the air, distracting Cyberkabuterimon. "Get the door open!"  
  
"I'm working on it!" Shortly before Cyberkabuterimon attacked, metallic doors slammed over the windows and door, sealing them in. Ken had ripped off the panel next to the door, and was frantically working with the wires. "Just keep Cyberkabuterimon busy a few more minutes!"  
  
Ladydevimon's hologram laughed at the two children. "You don't have a few seconds, let alone a few minutes."  
  
"Pepper breath!" Agumon hit the pad with a fireball, and Ladydevimon's form blinked out of existence. "We don't need a narrator."  
  
"Rosetta stone!" Nefertimon fired another stone at Cyberkabuterimon, hitting him in the chest with enough force to topple a small building. Cyberkabuterimon took another swipe at Nefertimon as she flew low. He missed, taking out all the statues of the digidestined. Tai's stone head rolled off his statue, rolling to Kari's feet. "Rosetta Stone!" Another stone soared at Cyberkabuterimon.  
  
Cyberkabuterimon didn't even flinch as the stone struck him in face. He began flapping his metallic wings, flying after Nefertimon. "-kzzt- Capture target. -bxxt-."  
  
Nefertimon avoided Cyberkabuterimon's grasp, barely. She didn't really have a chance against a Mega digimon as a champion, she was just trying to distract Cyberkabuterimon long enough for them to escape. "Cat's eye beam!" Nefertimon fired another blast of energy, hitting Cyberkabuterimon in one of his metal left arms. The blast ricocheted off, striking the enormous statue of Garudomon in the feet.  
  
Cyberkabuterimon pointed his hands out. "-bzzt- Synaptic Shock Waves. -pzzt- ". Balls of energy started firing from his claws. Nefertimon began dodging the blasts, but one hit her in the chest. Nefertimon groaned in pain as electricity sparked off her body, before turning back to Gatomon. She landed on the ground, unmoving.  
  
"Gatomon!" Kari ran up to the feline, forgetting the danger.  
  
"Kari watch out!" Agumon screamed, albeit a little too late. Cyberkabuterimon turned in mid-air, shearing the statue of Wargreymon in half with his razor edged wings. The upper torso came flying at Kari.  
  
"Sticky String!" Wormon shouted, firing a string at Kari. It connected with her chest as Wormon pulled. Kari was yanked off her feet and saved from death, but the statue landed on her leg, pinning her to the ground.  
  
Kari screamed as she was hit, her leg immobile. Agumon immediately rushed up to Kari and grabbed her arm. "Come on Kari move!"  
  
"I'm stuck!" Kari cried, trying to wrench her leg free.  
  
Cyberkabuterimon landed after finishing his attack. The force of his landing sent a shockwave that shook the whole building. The statue of Garudomon that stood over Kari shook, one of the legs shattering. It began to slowly topple, tons of solid rock, with only one purpose; to crush anything it lands on.  
  
Kari saw the statue about to land on her and Agumon. "Agumon, run!" She pushed Agumon away.  
  
"NO!" Agumon grabbed the stone pinning Kari down.  
  
The statute began to fall faster. "AGUMON I SAID RUN!" Kari screamed.  
  
Agumon strained with all his strength. "I won't!" The other leg of the Garudomon completely snapped. Agumon didn't move, even though his and Kari's death was imminent. "I won't let you die AGAIN!"  
  
Time seemed to pause for Agumon. The enormous statue hung just inches over his head. A funny feeling came over him as the Crest of Courage locked in the case glowed brightly. It burst out of the case, implanting itself in Agumon's chest, but surprisingly there was no pain. Agumon's eyes glowed with light as his body filled with energy. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Agumon morph digivolve to. WARGREYMON!"  
  
All this took place in a microsecond, faster than anyone could see. Kari opened her eyes, expecting to be in the next life. The statue was still over her head, but it had stopped moving. At first, Kari thought it was the statue of Wargreymon was holding up Garudomon's statue, but the 'statue' looked down at her. It was Wargreymon! He was holding the Garudomon's statue with one hand. Kari spoke, not believing what she was seeing. "Wargreymon?"  
  
Wargreymon grabbed the stone pinning Kari down with his free hand. "I said I would not let you die again. And I meant it." He flung the stone body off Kari.  
  
"-bzzt- New Enemy. -kxxt-" Cyberkabuterimon walked forward, crushing Magnangemon's statue under his metal foot.  
  
"Kari get out off here. I will handle Cyberkabuterimon." Wargreymon turned and faced his opponent, throwing Garudomon's statue away. Cyberkabuterimon stood several feet taller than him, but Wargreymon was not the least bit afraid.  
  
"-kxxt- Surrender. -brazzt-" Cyberkabuterimon loomed over Wargreymon.  
  
Wargreymon looked behind him. Wormon had grabbed Gatomon and was hauling her out. Ken had gotten the doors open, and was helping Kari who was limping. Kari was leaning heavily on Ken as the four of them began walking to the door. She fell against the case where Wargreymon's Crest of Courage came from. Wargreymon moved so he was directly in front of Kari. He heard Ken shout to Kari there wasn't time, and he heard the four leave the building. Wargreymon turned his attention back to Cyberkabuterimon now that Kari was safe. "Cyberkabuterimon! Remember me, it's Agumon! From File Island! We were friends, we helped one another. My friend Tentomon has to still be in there, somewhere."  
  
Cyberkabuterimon took another step forward. He actually seemed to be trying to think. Then he spoke. "Tentomon -kxxt- dead. Only -bzzt-Cyberkabuterimon left. -kzzt-" Cyberkabuterimon flew like a rocket, hitting Wargreymon in the chest with his horn. He went flying through the wall as if it was tissue paper and several stories up.  
  
Wargreymon regained his composure in mid-air. Cyberkabuterimon was flying up after him, his face still stone set among the wires running in and out of his skin. "I am sorry Cyberkabuterimon. Please forgive me." Wargreymon held his hands over his head. "Terra Force!" A ball of orange energy the size of a small house formed in his hands, and was hurled at the approaching Cyberkabuterimon.  
  
"-bzzz- Electro Shield. -brzz-" Bands of electricity wrapped around Cyberkabuterimon forming a sphere of energy around his insectoid body. The Terra Force attack hit Cyberkabuterimon, sending him flying back, but the shield prevented him from serious injury.  
  
Cyberkabuterimon flew towards Wargreymon. "-bzzt- Razor Talon. -kxxt-" The talons on all four of Cyberkabuterimon hands doubled in length as he flew towards Wargreymon again.  
  
Wargreymon needed time to fire another blast, so he flew to meet Cyberkabuterimon. "Mega Claw!" Sparks flew as the two meet in mid-air. Wargreymon grimaced in pain as Cyberkabuterimon sliced a gash in his biceps, between his armor plates. Wargreymon turned around, facing Cyberkabuterimon again. "Cyberkabuterimon listen to me! We can't fight! I don't want to hurt some one who was once my friend!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Wargreymon groaned in pain as a blast of energy hit him in the small of the back. Wargreymon turned around, seeing Lillymon flying in the air. "That's good, then you won't be able to fight me, old friend." Lillymon laughed.  
  
"You had a choice. Tentomon didn't!" Wargreymon lectured as he lunged at Lillymon. Lillymon was expecting this, and dodged the claws.  
  
Lillymon was surprised though when Wargreymon put a small tear in her dress. Lillymon's greatest asset was always her speed, and Wargreymon still managed to tag her. "You are a quick one aren't you?" Lillymon clasped her hands together. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
Wargreymon placed his hands together, dispersing the blast on his near indestructible hands. "As far as I'm concerned, my friend Palmon who left File Island never returned. You're only Epsilon now, my enemy." Wargreymon got ready to attack Lillymon again. This was his mistake, since he forgot about his other opponent. He felt two hands clamp on each of his arms, and then a second set clamp down on his legs. Wargreymon tried to fight, but Cyberkabuterimon had clamped down hard.  
  
"-kxxt- Neural Paralyser. -pzzt-" Wargreymon screamed as Cyberkabuterimon pumped thousand of volts through his arms.  
  
Lillymon watched Wargreymon's body jerk with electricity. "That's enough Cyberkabuterimon." Lillymon finally said after several seconds of screaming.  
  
"-bzzt- Affirmative. -kxxt-" Cyberkabuterimon stopped the attack. Wargreymon's body stopped spasming, falling limp in Cyberkabuterimon's arms.  
  
"Looks like he still has some energy left." Lillymon mentioned. Wargreymon merely groaned, barley conscious. "Bring him with me."  
  
Cyberkabuterimon followed Lillymon to the rooftop of a nearby building. Lillymon gestured; making ropes of flowers appear out of mid air. These flowers would keep Wargreymon powerless; not that he had much power left. She quickly strung Wargreymon to the ground, spreading his arms and legs wide. "Now then!" Lillymon mentioned as she stood back to admire her handiwork. "Let's see what we can do about draining that last little bit of energy." Lillymon looked back at Cyberkabuterimon. "Oh, you can go now."  
  
"-prrz- As you command. -brrz-" Cyberkabuterimon flew off the building, his metallic wings whooshing through the air.  
  
"How could you?" Lillymon turned around. Wargreymon weakly rose his head, fighting off the effects of Cyberkabuterimon's attack.  
  
"Well, first I gesture and make up the flowers." Lillymon motioned and made a flower boa.  
  
"That's not what I mean!" Wargreymon tried to get up, but the flowers held him down. It was embarrassing to be held in place by mere vegetation! He needed to recover his energy, but the flowers prevented him from doing so. "That was Tentomon!"  
  
"Emphasis on was." Lillymon jumped on Wargreymon's chest. Wargreymon grunted in pain. He hadn't realized how sore his body was. "Poor, poor Tentomon." Lillymon placed the flower boa around Wargreymon's head. "He was snooping around the base here. Heard some silly rumor that Ladydevimon captured his digidestined. But nothing could be further from the truth. Truth be told, I'm surprised any of you found any of your digidestined. Not quite what you expected? Gabumon got a Council of Five member, Gomamon a gun toting psychopath, Biyomon a whiny servant girl. And let's forget about your own nutcase digidestined."  
  
"Leave Tai out of this!" Wargreymon warned . "Nag, nag, nag. I didn't exactly get my dream digidestined either." Lillymon lay down on Wargreymon's chest. Wargreymon tried to move, but couldn't. "But I made the most of it, unlike Tentomon." Lillymon chuckled. "I found and captured him as Lillymon, and then he confided to me as Palmon in his cell!" Lillymon laughed. "He gave the whole sob story about losing Patamon, Gabumon's digidestined being Gamma, and not being able to find his own digidestined. It was hard to keep from cracking up. You should have seen the look on his face when he found out that we were one in the same! Boy, that was a day of surprises for him!"  
  
"You are a monster." Wargreymon finally got out.  
  
"Oh, come on now Wargreymon." Lillymon began tapping his metal faceplate with a finger. "You should know better than anyone what I went through. Correct me if I'm wrong, but your digidestined savagely attacked you the first time you met. And you've spent the last few years of your life living like a Roachmon in the garbage, following a digidestined who couldn't stand the sight of you." Lillymon stood up on his chest. "Now I see you've manage to obtain Mega form, and I'm sure Ladydevimon can be convinced to let you join up. I'd even let you be my second in command. There are only two others in the world that are at a Mega level power, so having you work for me would be such an ego booster." Lillymon gave Wargreymon a big smile. "Now what do you say?"  
  
"I'd delete myself first." Wargreymon growled.  
  
Lillymon let out a long sigh. "Tentomon said the same thing, shortly before we rewrote his code. I guess I was the only one of the chosen digimon with any brains."  
  
"Now just shoot me and get it over with it." Wargreymon announced.  
  
"Boy, all of you heroes are so quick to embrace death." Lillymon chuckled.  
  
"The brave die only once. A coward dies many times before his actual death." Wargreymon spoke what he believed to be his dying words.  
  
"I suppose I'm the coward?" Lillymon smirked. "And I have absolutely no intention of deleting you. I am just helping to get rid of that energy of yours so you devolve." Lillymon looked at the flowers. "Since is your first time being anything above a rookie, let alone a Mega, you are probably weak already, trying to hold this form. When I first became Lillymon, I could only hold the form for a several minutes. But now with practice, I can hold Lillymon almost indefinetaly, provided I don't exert myself." Lillymon smiled as she jumped of Wargreymon's chest. "Can the same be said about you?"  
  
"You bit..." Wargreymon started before a drain filled his body. He began to feel very tired, more tired then he had ever been. Wargreymon never devolved before, and the power loss, as well as the shifting into his old in training Koromon form, was confusing. "Uhhhh..." Koromon suddenly took Wargreymon's place.  
  
"Guess not." Lillymon smirked as she bent down on one knee, looking at the tiny pink digimon.  
  
"I'm out of here!" Koromon shouted. He was free now, but he wasn't about to take on an ultimate.  
  
Koromon didn't get two hops when Lillymon grabbed his ears. She unceremoniously pulled him off the ground, holding him at eye level. "Not just yet, we've got someone that wants to meet you. Too bad you had to be as foolish as Tentomon. It would have been fun having you work for me." Lillymon sighed as she dusted Koromon with her sleep pollen, putting the tiny digimon to sleep. "But we have other plans." 


	45. Mask of Authority

TK and Davis were waiting outside the pipe Veemon and Patamon disappeared into. At first they stood back to back, not talking, but as time went on they began to become more concerned.  
  
"It's been a long time." TK peered into the airshaft.  
  
"Yeah." Davis answered, forgetting his rivalry with TK for a minute. He shot TK a nasty look when he remembered he was angry with him.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened between us." TK decided to be peacekeeper. "We can worry about Kari after all this is over, deal?"  
  
Davis mulled it over for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It could have been worse."  
  
"How's that?" TK asked.  
  
"It could have been Veemon who kissed Kari instead of you." Davis started to laugh before he even finished. He got a mental picture of Kari giving Veemon a kiss and he couldn't contain it. TK was laughing too, as the tension disintegrated, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"It's nice to see you two getting a long." TK and Davis turned around, finding Matt leaning up against the corner of the building. The doors that they were waiting beside were open slightly.  
  
"Matt, back off." TK warned his older brother. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"I'm impressed by your concern TK. But I'm not the one in danger." Matt stepped forward. "Ladydevimon promised me you wouldn't be killed, but I don't want you to get hurt in the meantime. You may not be my TK, but I still don't want you harmed. So why don't you listen to you older brother and give up?"  
  
"PK, your family has some serious issues." Davis said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Shut up!" TK warned Davis.  
  
"Hey my sister isn't Gamma, your brother is." Davis snapped back.  
  
All of a sudden Matt began to laugh. It started as a chuckle but ended up in full-blown hysteria. TK and Davis couldn't figure out why until Matt composed himself enough and stood up straight. He held out his hand past the corner. A female hand landed on his, and Matt pulled a second person into view.  
  
"JUN?!" Davis screamed.  
  
"I want an apology after this." TK couldn't help but add.  
  
"Davis!" Jun cried happily. She was wearing a black leather jacket and a T- shirt with the anarchy symbol on it, just like Matt. Jun ran up and gave Davis a hug. "I'm so glad to see you weren't killed after all!"  
  
Davis would have been happy to see his sister under normal circumstances, but not this way. Davis broke the hug. "What are you doing with HIM?!" Davis pointed to Matt.  
  
"Come on now Davis, Gamma isn't all bad. He got me out of Epsilon's kitchen as a slave, and he promised not to hurt you if you just surrender like he says." Jun went back to Matt's side. "We can live with Gamma, and be perfectly safe!"  
  
"It's true. I've grown quite found of your sister." Matt held up Jun's chin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, to which Jun blushed. "I admit I didn't think much of her at first, but when I told her about you, and how we had to capture you, she insisted on helping." Matt looked at Davis' snarling face. "I realized it was the same choice I made for TK all those years ago." Matt turned his gaze back to Jun. "She reminds me of me. That performance you gave in the cell was spectacular. Your brother really believed you were in danger." Matt gave Davis a smile. "She was only thinking about you Davis, you should be proud."  
  
Davis grew furiously angry as the spires hit him full force. He leapt at Matt with full strength. Matt was expecting this, and used Davis' own momentum against him as he sent him flying into the wall. Davis was up like a shot.  
  
TK ran up and shouted into the air vent. "Patamon! Veemon! Get out here! We need you now!"  
  
"Sorry, Veemon and Patamon are currently unavailable." Alpha-Gatomon's blue eyes flashed in the dark confines. "Will I do?"  
  
TK cursed as Alpha-Gatomon jumped on his chest. It was amazing how something so small could keep him pinned. "Get off me!" TK shouted.  
  
"You didn't same simon sez." Alpha-Gatomon laughed.  
  
"Alpha!" Matt shouted as Davis charged again.. "A little help here!"  
  
"Sit tight Blondie." Alpha-Gatomon jumped off TK's chest. TK knew he needed to make a break for it. Alpha-Gatomon would only need a second to subdue Davis. The solid doors, which were locked, were now slightly ajar. Matt must have come from them. It was as good a place to hide as any. TK ran inside and shut them quickly, locking them with a latch. Realizing he was now trapped, TK decided the best course of action was to find Patamon and Veemon, and save everybody.  
  
Davis on the other hand was quickly pulled off by his belt loop, rather effortlessly by Alpha-Gatomon. "Having trouble Lord Gamma?"  
  
"No, I just didn't want to hurt him." Jun helped Matt up. "He is important to Jun, so he's important to me. And please, I think we can dispense with the Lord title."  
  
Alpha-Gatomon nodded. "I just can't get used to my new position."  
  
"Let GO of me!" Davis tried reaching behind him, but Alpha-Gatomon kept him out of reach effortlessly.  
  
"Would you mine locking him down? Jun and I have to go find my brother." Matt smiled at Jun.  
  
"Sorry Davis, but you'll thank me later. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Jun looked at her raging brother.  
  
Davis tried to lunge at Jun, but was snapped back by Alpha-Gatomon. "Now that is no way to behave to your sister!" Alpha-Gatomon gave Jun and Matt a smile. "Now have fun, I'll be along shortly." Alpha-Gatomon watched as the pair walked off, before throwing Davis to the ground. "Now where we?"  
  
"You stupid, interferring, little..." Davis was looking at Alpha-Gatomon angrily, unable to tear his gaze away. He was transfixed with her. He couldn't take his eyes off her eyes, those glowing eyes.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled as her cat's eye's hypnotism took place. The spires made humans particullary vulnerable to that attack. "Perfect. Now let's take a little walk to lock up and visit your friends, shall we?'  
  
"Yes." Davis answered, under the wake of Cat's Eye Hypnotism.  
  
  
  
  
  
TK ran down the halls and up the stairs. He narrowly hid in a side hall as Lillymon walked by, carrying Koromon's unconscious form. (This is getting worse, if that's possible.) TK thought as Lillymon disappeared. TK heard sounds of movement from the halls behind him. TK started running down the halls, trying doorknobs in vain. Finally, just as the group turned the corner, TK found a door that was unlocked. TK ran into the room, panting as he did so. Patamon, Veemon and Davis were now captured, he thought to himself, so what can I do now? He hid in the darkened room as Matt, Jun, and a pair of Tankmon rolled down the hall. He breathed in and out slowly. He looked to see if the hall was empty. Someone leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Are they gone?"  
  
"I think so." TK answered and turned around, looking into the red eyes of Ladydevimon. "YOU!" TK jumped back a foot in surprise.  
  
"Pleased to meet you TK. It's been a while since we've seen each other." Ladydevimon took a step forward. "Years as a matter a fact. I still owe your flying companion one for helping defeat me the first time."  
  
"We beat you once, and we'll do it again!" TK leapt forward, realizing he didn't have a chance. But he wouldn't go down whimpering.  
  
Ladydevimon didn't flinch as TK sailed towards her. TK continued his trajectory, sailing through Ladydevimon. TK hit the ground, going head over heels. "Nice tackle." Ladydevimon laughed.  
  
TK got up, brushing himself off. He looked around the room, spying several projectors attached to the roof. "A hologram." He faced Ladydevimon. "What's the matter? Afraid to fight us face to face?"  
  
"No, but that would be impossible." Ladydevimon smiled.  
  
"And why is that?" TK asked.  
  
"It's quite simple as a matter of a fact." TK turned around and saw his brother Matt standing in the doorway. "Ladydevimon doesn't live here anymore."  
  
"You mean?" TK looked back at Ladydevimon.  
  
"There is no physical Ladydevimon any more." Ladydevimon smiled back. "Ladydevimon is dead." 


	46. Conversion

Biyomon woke up in the cell, her wing throbbing. She couldn't figure why it hurt so much at first, until her memory flooded back to her. Her wing was in a makeshift sling, made out of bloody old rags. Lillymon had shot her in the wing, her friend from File Island. Horror began to fill Biyomon as she remembered Lillymon's words. If the digidestined found out about her, Lillymon said she'd kill Gomamon. Biyomon could hardly breath as the thought of Gomamon's death hit her. Somebody tenderly placed a furry appendage on her shoulder. It completely shocked her. She instinctively tried to fly away, but her wing screamed in agony. "Awwwkk!" Biyomon screamed as she landed on her tail feathers.  
  
"Oh, God, sorry Biyomon!" Gomamon looked at her, his eyes not full of hate and bitterness as she expected, but concern. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."  
  
Biyomon jumped up, completely forgetting about her wing. "Gomamon you're alive!" Biyomon wrapped her good wing around Gomamon's head, crying. "I was so worried Lillymon deleted you."  
  
Gabumon placed a paw on Biyomon's shoulder, Biyomon just noticing he was there. "Gabumon, you're safe to!"  
  
"Relatively speaking." Gabumon looked around the dank cell they were in. The walls were reinforced concrete, without any windows. Gabumon figured it would take at least a champion to break free. Unfortunately, Gabumon couldn't digivolve without Matt or his digivice.It also had a small bathroom to one side, and two rooms on either side of a central room, with a bunk bed in each of the side rooms. All the rooms had doors, allowing some privacy in the cramped confines. Biyomon was on the lower bunk right now in one of the bedrooms. "How are you?" Gabumon asked Biyomon.  
  
Biyomon didn't know what he was talking about, until a jolt of pain in her side reminded her. "I've been better. Are you two hurt? I can't believe it, Palmon is our enemy. How could she do this?"  
  
Gomamon shifted uncomfortably at the mention of Palmon's name. "I'm glad you're all right Biyomon. You better rest." Gomamon broke the hug and sauntered off to the bunk bed in the other room. He climbed up to the top one, rather difficulty, and disappeared from site.  
  
Biyomon was almost in tears, but she was nearly cried out from the whole day. "I deserve that, I don't deserve him." Biyomon sat back down on the bed, another stab of pain went off in her left wing.  
  
Gabumon sat beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I betrayed the mon I love Hawkmon!" Biyomon sniffled. "I mean, I let Hawkmon kiss me...I knew it was wrong.... I'm surprised Gomamon can stand the sight of me."  
  
"He can stand the sight of you very well. This is the first time his eyes left you since we got here." Gabumon looked to Gomamon's room. "I had to check to make sure he was breathing he was so intent on you."  
  
"Really?" Biyomon looked up surprised.  
  
"Really. He feels like he betrayed you." Gabumon knew that Gomamon told him in confidence, but some things were more important. "Palmon tricked him into getting angry and letting the spires take over. He was so angry at you, that he was ready to kill you. He feels so guilty that he was ready to hurt you, it is tearing him up inside."  
  
"But it's not his fault, the spires do strange things to digimon." Biyomon answered, blushing a little when she looked at Gabumon.  
  
"I know that, but you have to tell him that." Gabumon replied, putting a sympathetic paw on her good shoulder.  
  
"Do you think he'll speak to me?" Biyomon whispered.  
  
Gabumon nodded and gave Biyomon a slight smile. "Wait right here." Gabumon answered as he climbed off the bed. He went over to Gomamon's bunk and climbed to the top. Gomamon was pretending to be asleep, very badly.  
  
Gabumon didn't pause as he tapped Gomamon on the head. "Biyomon wants to talk with you."  
  
"I don't feel like talking." Gomamon mumbled.  
  
"Then don't talk. Just listen." Gabumon replied.  
  
"I'm tired Gabumon. I just want to sleep. I don't feel like listening to Biyomon." Gomamon closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow.  
  
"Then listen to me!" Gabumon picked up Gomamon by his flippers and shoved him against the wall. Gomamon was speechless. "We're are mostly likely going to die in the next few hours. And I am NOT going to let you spend your last day wallowing in self pity. Now go speak to her!"  
  
Gomamon was still too stunned to speak for a few seconds. "How did you ever get so wise?"  
  
"Sushi, it's Brain food." Gabumon smiled as he placed Gomamon down.  
  
"Thanks Gabumon." Gomamon climbed down from the bunk bed, shutting the door to Gabumon's room. He slowly went in Biyomon's room, hearing her sniffle slightly. Gomamon quietly got up on to the bed, and took a position next to Biyomon. Neither one talked for a while, as Gomamon listened to Biyomon's gentle sobbing. Just as the silence became deafening, Gomamon spoke. "How is the wing?"  
  
Biyomon wiped her eyes with her good wing, the gently brushed the bullet wound. "It..its ok. It's already beginning to heal."  
  
"That's good." Gomamon answered, feeling very awkward. Several eternal seconds of silence passed. Finally both digimon turned to one another.  
  
"Gomamon."  
  
"Biyomon."  
  
"I'm sorry!" Both of them cried out as once. Both of them tried to speak, until Biyomon placed her good wing on Gomamon's mouth. "Please, let me go first." Biyomon closed her eyes as she began to speak. "I am sorry. I know it's only words, but I am sorry. I have no excuse for how I behaved. I should have told you about Hawkmon's kiss from the start." Biyomon sniffled as she relayed her story. "I don't deserve someone as trustworthy and as honest as you."  
  
Gomamon grabbed Biyomon's wing and pulled it down so he could hold it. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I didn't save us from Palmon, and then allowed her to get me angry, so angry that I was ready... to.... kill..." Gomamon looked into Biyomon's face, realizing she understood. He continued, bowing his head. "Then I woke up in this cell with you bloody and bandaged. Gabumon told me how Palmon took you, and forced you to lie for her. You could have escaped, and saved yourself, but you stayed, even after all I've said and done, and you were seriously hurt because of it."  
  
"Gomamon." Biyomon ran her wing over Gomamon's face. "I would have gotten shot again, if it meant your safety. And I know you would do the same for me."  
  
Gomamon wrapped his flippers around Biyomon's neck. "I love you."  
  
Biyomon ran her right wing through Gomamon's fire red mowhawk. "I love you too."  
  
"Sniff, that's so beautiful!" Gomamon and Biyomon turned to face the voice as they still were locked in one another's embrace. "Am I intruding?" A sickeningly cheerful voice called out from the door. "Boy just can't keep you two love birds apart, can we now?" Palmon laughed. "Ok, love bird and seal."  
  
Gomamon's face turned dark as he let go of Biyomon and charged Palmon. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon cried as her vines wrapped around Gomamon's neck. Palmon swung Gomamon into the stone wall, his body making a sickening thump.  
  
Biyomon got up, but she couldn't fly or use her spiral twister without both wings. "Gabumon! We need you help!" Biyomon shouted at the top of her lungs.  
  
Gabumon ran out of the next room. A quick glance of the room told him what was going on. "Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired blue energy at Palmon.  
  
Palmon moved quicker. She pulled Gomamon up and in front of her, using him as a shield. Gomamon's body shuddered as the dragon breath hit him in the chest. Gabumon stopped in horror, which was another mistake. Palmon threw Gomamon's body into Gabumon, sending them both to the ground. Palmon retracted her vines before placing her hands on her hips. "Boy you really don't know how to fight. Now Agumon, he digivolved to his Mega level and gave me a workout. You are just pathetic." Biyomon shot Palmon a look of pure hate. Gabumon growled as he stood up, Gomamon's limp form resting by him. "What, no let's be friends speech? No trying to convince me that I'm just mad with grief, that that's why I'm doing all these terrible things?"  
  
"We know why your doing this." Gabumon spoke.  
  
"And why is that?" Palmon asked.  
  
"You're a complete bitch." Biyomon answered.  
  
Palmon snarled at first, then broke into laughter. "You know what? I think you're right." Gabumon got ready to attack again, but Palmon snapped her fingers. An Apemon and a Gorillamon walked into the cell, their enormous frames barely fitting through the door. Gabumon stopped in his tracks. "Now Gabumon, this lovely gentlemon on my right is going to escort you to the lab."  
  
Gabumon made a break for it, running for the door. Palmon merely extended a vine, tripping the poor digimon to the ground. Gorillamon picked Gabumon up with little effort. "I'll get you back for what you did, Palmon!" Gabumon growled.  
  
"Unlikely." Palmon turned to Biyomon as Gabumon and Gorillamon left the room. "How's the wing?"  
  
"Shove it." Biyomon replied as she knelt by Gomamon.  
  
Palmon opened her palms up to Apemon, who dropped two objects into her hands. "Now that's no way to talk to your teammate." Biyomon looked in horror as Palmon walked forward, waving a black spiral back and forth in each of her hands. 


	47. Conflicting Sides

Kari was leaning on Ken, her leg still aching. "We have to go back to save Wargreymon!" Kari heard the sounds of battle from behind them suddenly stop, and since Wargreymon hadn't returned, it was safe to assume Cyberkabuterimon won.  
  
"How?" Ken asked. "Gatomon's out of it, and besides, Wargreymon is at a Mega level. We aren't even close to his league. If Cyberkabuterimon defeated him, we don't stand a chance. "  
  
Wormon was carrying Gatomon on his back. "What about if we hide in that building master?" Wormon motioned to the same black building with the gold pentagram TK, Davis, Veemon and Patamon were currently locked up in.  
  
"A good as place as any. And please." Ken smiled at Wormon. "Don't call me master anymore."  
  
Tears welled up in Wormon's eyes. "Of course, Ken." Wormon could see it, his Ken was back. He'd normally be over-joyed if not for the circumstances that surrounded his return.  
  
"Ooohhh." Gatomon moaned, rolling off Wormon's back. "I know I'm alive. I can tell by the pain."  
  
"Cyberkabuterimon knocked you out." Kari picked up Gatomon. "Agumon digivolved to Wargreymon and allowed us to escape."  
  
"I have to help him!" Gatomon cried, squirming in Kari's grip.  
  
"Gatomon, you're tired. And you won't be much help as a champion." Wormon replied from the ground.  
  
Ken opened the doors slowly to the enormous black building. "Wormon's right. But if we can find the other digidestined and digimon, we'll have a chance to fight back." Ken walked into the building. He must admit he was surprised to find them unlocked. Of course, with enormous digimon patrolling the premises, locking doors would have been overkill. The inside of the halls was less impressive then the outside. The walls were featureless, with exposed vents and piping.  
  
"Ladydevimon hasn't really spruced up this place." Kari looked around. All the doors where featureless metal slabs.  
  
Suddenly Ken pulled Kari roughly into one of the rooms. Kari was about to say something, when Ken clamped a hand over her mouth. "Shhhh.." Ken whispered in Kari's ear.  
  
Kari watched in horror as Myotismon walked down the halls. "Move it you pathetic creatures." Myotismon ordered. Hawkmon turned and gave Myotismon a nasty look, wanting to strike. "Don't try anything." Myotismon had one hand clamped on Yolei's neck. "Or the girl suffers."  
  
"How could y'all be doing this?" Armadillomon looked back.  
  
"Just be quiet and do as Myotismon says." Cody was walking next to Myotismon as the group walked down the halls.  
  
Kari watched as they all turned the corner. Something seemed slightly out of place as Cody walked side by side with Myotismon. He still had his sword on him as well. Of course, Cody would hardly be a threat, with or without a weapon. "We should help them." Kari whispered.  
  
"And we would just get captured ourselves." Ken replied. "This calls for stealth." Ken looked down at Gatomon. "You're the obvious choice. If someone spots you, just pretend to be your double."  
  
Gatomon smiled and nodded. Kari hugged Gatomon. "Be careful."  
  
"I will." Gatomon hugged back, before taking off in the direction of Myotismon.  
  
Kari turned back towards Ken, who had busied himself with a computer terminal. "Wait." Kari pointed to a screen. "What's that?"  
  
"It was there when I turned the monitor on." Ken answered as he clicked on the icon.  
  
A room design pulled up. The room was apparently specially designed, with digizoidium walls, electric bars and infallible locks. Kari began reading the room's manifest. "Room 1-0043. Subject - Human. Reinforcement completed as specified."  
  
"That must be Izzy's cell!" Kari exclaimed. It made sense. There would be no reason to keep a human in such a room, unless he had the powers of Mega digimon.  
  
"How do you know that?" Ken asked. "Why would they keep Izzy in a room that could probably keep a Mega digimon contained? Why would they single Izzy out?"  
  
Kari thought to herself for a moment. "I guess Ladydevimon considered him a threat because he's the only one who knows us." Kari decided not to tell Ken the whole truth, that Izzy's biological parents were Ladydevimon and Devimon. The two viral digimon had came to Earth eight years ago and had a child which appeared human, but secretly had the powers of a Mega digimon. The child, who would later be named Izzy, was given into the care of two humans when Ladydevimon and Devimon returned to the digital world. Kari decided it was not her place to tell Izzy's secrets. If Izzy wanted to tell Ken, Izzy would.  
  
"I see." Ken replied. (She doesn't trust me with the whole truth.) Ken thought. (I don't really blame her; I did some terrible things. But I need to find out about Izzy.) "We better rescue him. I guess the 1-0043 stands for first floor, room 43."  
  
"No. You stay here." Kari ordered. "Come and meet me when Gatomon comes back."  
  
"Kari, I don't think this is a good idea." Wormon pleaded.  
  
"Actually, Kari is right. Someone needs to wait here for Gatomon. I have to try and find out where the rest of the prisoners are kept." Ken smiled at Wormon. "And you and I need to talk Wormon." Ken looked back at Kari. "Just be careful."  
  
"I always am." Kari ran out of the room. She began counting down the rooms as she ran down the hall. "40.41.42." Kari whispered as she closed in on her destination. "43." Kari stopped at the forty-third door at the end of the hall. There was obviously no reason to count. This door was obviously digizoidium. Even the walls were different, made out of the same indestructible material. Kari realized the flaw in her plan. "How am I supposed to get in?" Kari looked at the control panel. It was remarkably simple, a red button and a green button. Kari simply pressed the green button. There was a light humming as the door slid up into the ceiling. "I'll be. I guess Ladydevimon thought no one would be dumb enough to try and rescue anyone." Kari walked into the room. "Izzy?"  
  
Izzy turned over in his cot. "Kari?" Izzy quickly sat up. "How on Earth?"  
  
Kari grabbed Izzy's hand and pulled him off the bed. "Never mind, lets get out of here before we get caught!" Kari began to drag Izzy out into the hall.  
  
Izzy bowed his head. "Why did you do this? You've just endangered yourself."  
  
Kari sat down next to Izzy. "Don't worry, Ken is out there, he'll save us!"  
  
"Ken? It can't be this world's Ken. You don't mean your Digimon Emperor Ken?" Izzy looked over Kari. "He tried to kill all of us in the first time line!"  
  
"It's okay. Ladydevimon has his brother. You should have seen the change he went through Izzy." Kari reassured.  
  
"I hope you're right." Izzy looked worried. "But I guess you ened all the help you can get..." Izzy took a deep breath his eyes turning red. "It's not like I've been much help to you."  
  
Kari had never seen Izzy look so frustrated. She placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Calm down, Izzy."  
  
Izzy breathed in, his eyes turning back to normal. "Even if Ladydevimon didn't drain me of most of my power four years ago, I still probably would not be able to do anything. This is all my fault."  
  
"How is that?" Kari sat down next to Izzy.  
  
"If I had deleted Ladydevimon when we first met, none of this would have happened." Izzy answered.  
  
"You didn't know. You could not have stopped her from stealing the digivices." Kari placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder.  
  
"Yes it is. I failed everybody. Especially you." Izzy grabbed Kari's hand. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be dead in this world. Tai wouldn't be mad. Davis and Yolei would still be alive."  
  
"Izzy, hush." Kari whispered as she puler her hand back. "It's not your fault. I know you did everything possible to stop Ladydevimon." "No I didn't." Izzy shook his head as they turned the corner, back to the computer room. "Sorry it took so long." Ken said as he and Wormon looked up. They had just had a long discussion. Wormon looked nervous, glancing at Izzy. Gatomon came in a second later, back from following Myotismon obviously.  
  
Izzy looked over Ken and whispered to Kari. "Are you absolutely sure we can trust him?"  
  
"He wants to save his brother, and so do I." Kari replied. She turned to Gatomon, "Find anything?"  
  
"They went into an elevator, and I couldn't follow them. But I watched the numbers. The elevator made two stops, one to the basement, and the other to the topmost floor." Gatomon described her little reconnaissance to everyone.  
  
"We should split up. It's possible that Sam may be in this building as well." Ken turned to Izzy.  
  
"Is that a good idea?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"No, I agree with Ken." Izzy answered. "Me and Ken will take the elevator and start from the top of this building, while you go to the basement."  
  
"All right then." Ken replied as he walked out of the cell. "Be careful you two."  
  
Kari and Gatomon looked back. "You too." Kari replied as her and Gatomon went down a stairwell.  
  
Izzy, Ken and Wormon walked to the elevator. Ken looked over at Izzy as they walked into the elevator. "Something wrong?" Ken asked Izzy as the doors opened.  
  
Izzy looked Ken up and down as the elevator started its ascent. "The Ken in this world may have been a great hero, but I remember how you were from our time line. I don't trust you Ken."  
  
Ken didn't take any notice of the insult. "I've been meaning to ask you Izzy, how come you can remember both time lines when no one else in this world can?" Ken asked as the elevator stopped at the top floor. "And why were you locked in that special cell? You seem to be getting special attention."  
  
"None of your business." Izzy snapped. "But I have some questions for you."  
  
"Oh?" Ken raised an eyebrow as the numbers counted off.  
  
"I want to know where you stand." Izzy answered as the doors open.  
  
"Does this answer your question?" Ken moved quickly, grabbing Izzy's arm and twisting it behind him.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Izzy screamed as he was thrown into the wall roughly. Izzy turned around quickly, facing Ken.  
  
"Wormon now!" Ken shouted as the small digimon.  
  
"Sticky Net!" Wormon fired a net made of strong silk strands at Izzy, pasting him to the wall behind him.  
  
"Nicely done Wormon." Ken mentioned as he walked to the wall. "Just like we planned. I wanted you alone as well Izzy. I obviously couldn't attack you with Kari around. A nice girl, but very naïve and trusting, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"What are you doing?!" Izzy repeated the question. His head was the only thing sticking out from the cocoon.  
  
"We have a bit of a problem Izzy." Ken gripped a metal pipe on the wall. With a grunt of effort the pipe came free. There was a spray of water in the halls, drenching both boys, but Ken didn't seem to notice. "You and I have different goals. And you know all about me and I can't have that."  
  
"What about your brother, Sam?" Izzy asked as Ken moved forward.  
  
"First things first." Ken raised the pipe over Izzy's head.  
  
"Don't you want to know why I remember both time lines before you kill me?" Izzy question stopped Ken for a second.  
  
"I no longer care." Ken got ready to strike, but stopped all of a sudden.  
  
Izzy's eyes were blood red. Black energy wrapped around him, destroying his silk confines. Ken screamed and struck at Izzy with the pipe, hitting him on the side of the neck. Izzy didn't flinch as the pipe rested on his shoulder. Izzy smirked at Ken. "You should." 


	48. The Unknown Leader

"What?" TK replied as he looked back and forth between Matt and Ladydevimon.  
  
"You heard me." Matt ran his hand through Ladydevimon's form. The hologram flickered before regaining its composure. "This is all Ladydevimon is. A program. That's why no one has seen her in public."  
  
"So you're really dead?" TK faced Ladydevimon. "You'll excuse me if I don't morn very long."  
  
"Well, dead may be too strong a word." Ladydevimon smiled. "You see, I retain all of Ladydevimon's memories and personalities. I just no longer have a physical form. I was deemed too dangerous to live, but too valuable to kill. This turned out to be the perfect solution. I admit I was a bit annoyed at first, but I've come to enjoy this non-corporal existence. Everyone in the world fears me, but no one can find me."  
  
"So who's really in charge?" TK asked.  
  
"All in good time, dear brother." Matt smiled at his brother, brushing back his blond hair. "But first you're coming with us."  
  
"You know I won't go without a fight." TK announced.  
  
"We don't expect you to." Alpha-Gatomon walked into the room. TK was happy at first, but then recognized her as the gold ring wearing, evil Alpha- Gatomon he ran into earlier. "Hello TK, we never had a chance to talk. Are you intimidated by strong females?"  
  
"Just the evil ones." TK growled, wondering if he could make a break for it.  
  
"Harsh words to a friend of mine." Matt answered. "Don't hurt him Alpha, he may not be my TK, but I don't want him harmed."  
  
"I had no intention Gamma. His face is much too cute to scratch up. Takes after his older brother." Alpha-Gatomon chuckled.  
  
"Now that that's settled, our true leader is in the main lab. You better go up there Gamma." Ladydevimon gave TK a smile. "You'll find out who it is soon enough." Ladydevimon's form blinked out of existence.  
  
"Good then, now I have to go up to the main lab. Be sure to come up there when you're done Alpha. We have to introduce you to the true leader of the Council of Five." Matt walked out the door. "Play nice you two!"  
  
"Oh, we will." Alpha-Gatomon purred as she watched Matt leave. (He does care about his brother. He can't even bare to see me subdue him.) Alpha- Gatomon thought as her tail twitched left and right.  
  
TK had taken advantage of Alpha-Gatomon's distraction. (Gatomon may be one of the most powerful champions ever, but she had one obvious weakness.) TK thought as his hands reached for Alpha-Gatomon's tail. (Without her gold ring, she has the power of a rookie. I'll just rip it off her before she's knows what's going on. Then I have a fighting chance.) TK lunged, his hands an inch away from his target.  
  
"Now aren't you a naughty boy!" Alpha-Gatomon smirked. TK looked down at his hands. He didn't even see Alpha-Gatomon's tail move as it wrapped around his wrists like a pair of handcuffs. "Now where you trying to pinch my butt or something?" TK tried to pull his arms free, but Alpha-Gatomon's tail was surprisingly strong. "What kind of digi-girl do you think I am?" Alpha-Gatomon pulled TK to the ground with a yank of her tail, pulling TK on to his stomach. TK tried to get up, but grunted as Alpha-Gatomon landed on his shoulder blades.  
  
"Feel tough taking on a young powerless kid?" TK tried to get up, but Alpha- Gatomon easily kept him pinned. "If Patamon was here..." TK quickly turned over, hoping to throw Alpha-Gatomon off.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon jumped straight up, and landed on TK's stomach. TK felt the wind rush out of him. "Oh so sorry. Patamon's all tied up, well chained up right now in our jail. Don't worry, I didn't let Veemon beat him up too badly."  
  
TK growled and tried hard to get up. Alpha-Gatomon saw the fury welling up in his eyes. "Why you furry WITCH!" TK got his head up.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon's tail wrapped slowly around TK's neck. TK's eyes went wide in surprise as he suddenly gasped. "I truly wish you would have been sensible enough to join the Council of Five forces, for Gamma's sake if nothing else." Alpha-Gatomon continued as TK's form suddenly slumped. Alpha- Gatomon's tail unwrapped from TK's neck, leaving a bright red mark. TK was breathing, Alpha-Gatomon had just cut of his air long enough for him to pass out. "Oh well, come on. We almost have a complete set of Digidestined." 


	49. Assassin Within Myself

"Something doesn't smell right." Gatomon looked around. Her and Kari had just arrived on the basement floor. There was nothing that resembled prisoner cells, but they kept searching.  
  
"We're in an alternate time line, fighting duplicates of yourself, Matt, and Lillymon, and now something doesn't smell right?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's just something doesn't add up. Why would Ladydevimon let me live? Not that I'm complaining, but we defeated her once, you'd think she wouldn't allow the same mistake twice." Gatomon looked around nervously. "and why haven't we seen her face to face yet? She'd want to rub this in my whiskers, especially how I defeated her in our time line. You'd think she would have been at Myotismon's, beating me along side him."  
  
"Very observant." Alpha-Gatomon jumped down from the ceiling. She had just gotten back from placing TK with the rest of the prisoners, and was on her way to the main lab when she saw her prissy counter part.  
  
"You!" Gatomon growled. The last time Gatomon saw Alpha-Gatomon face to face, Alpha-Gatomon savagely attacked her, and then took her place.  
  
"You can ask Ladydevimon those questions yourself. Feel free to follow me, and I'll take you to her." Alpha-Gatomon smiled.  
  
"Not in this lifetime!" Gatomon bared her claws.  
  
"One on one again?" Alpha-Gatomon dragged a claw across the wall. Her finger made a high pitched screech as it went though the concrete. "You don't learn very quickly."  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to.NEFERTIMON!; Angel of Light!" Nefertimon landed on the ground. "Now it's a fair fight."  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smirked. "Gatomon digivolve to.ANGEWOMON!" Kari gasped as Angewomon's form took place. "Too bad I don't play fair."  
  
Nefertimon twitched nervously, her ultimate Angewomon form was incredibly powerful, and she couldn't digivolve to that state without a crest or an alternate power source. She wished Kari still had her crest, but Kari had to give up the power of her crest to help save the world. Plus this form was more suited to fighting in the air, not in a narrow hallway. But her Nefertimon champion form would have to do. "Cat's Eye BEAM!" Nefertimon fired a blast, hoping to catch Angewomon off guard.  
  
Angewomon's wings flew in front of her, blocking the blasts. "How pathetic. I don't know why I even bothered to digivolve." The wings on the side of Angewomon's glove tripled in length. "But now is a good a time as any to test out this new form. Celestial ARROW!"  
  
Nefertimon took the blast in the chest, flying backwards as Kari jumped out of the way. Nefertimon dug her claws into the ground, stopping her trajectory. Nefertimon shook off the blast. "I'm not done yet!" Nefertimon tried to sound confident, but the fact was she could barely stand after that blast.  
  
Angewomon eyes opened in surprise under the helmet. "How could you still be standing after such a blast?"  
  
"Angewomon's arrows are effective against Virus types, not Vaccine!" Kari announced. "You've got a fight on your hands, you imposter."  
  
Angewomon shrugged. "Celestial ARROW!" Angewomon shot another arrow, but above Nefertimon's head. Nefertimon looked up in time to see a large chunk of ceiling fall on her, knocking her cold. "Everything's is effective, you just have to know how to use it." Angewomon turned white, and turned back to her Gatomon form.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon slowly walked up to Kari. "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in, beat up, tossed around, and shredded."  
  
Kari threw a kick at Alpha-Gatomon, who simply grabbed her foot and pulled it out, taking Kari to the ground. Kari tried to get up, but Alpha-Gatomon landed on her chest. "Get off me!"  
  
"So mean to your digimon." Alpha-Gatomon's eyes flashed. "You really must learn to be more polite."  
  
Kari stared into Alpha-Gatomon's eyes, unable to turn away. "More.polite."  
  
"Exactly." Alpha-Gatomon smirked as she continued her Cat's Eye Hypnotism. "Now, go down to the last room of the hall, and you'll find some of your friends chained up. Chain yourself up as well, and be quick about it."  
  
"Yes Gatomon." Kari replied as she stood up and headed to the lock up room.  
  
"This is too easy." Alpha-Gatomon smirked. A groan from behind her caught Alpha-Gatomon's attention. "Oh, how could I forget about you."  
  
"I've still got eight lives left." Gatomon stood up, ready to shred her counterpart. Ring or no ring, Gatomon would not give up that easily.  
  
"Now why can't we be friends?" Alpha-Gatomon's eyes flashed with Cat's Eye's Hypnotism again.  
  
Gatomon's eyes also flashed with the same attack. "That trick won't work on me."  
  
Alpha-Gatomon stopped her attack. "Then I guess we have to do this the old fashioned way." Alpha-Gatomon snapped her claws once.  
  
Gatomon struck a defensive pose. "I can't believe any part of you can be remotely like me."  
  
Alpha-Gatomon hardly seemed concerned as she placed her hands on her hips. "The feelings mutual. How could I become a pathetic weak creature like you?"  
  
"If Myotismon never killed your Kari, you'd be a hero, a champion!" Gatomon countered, hoping some small shred of her resided in this creature.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alpha-Gatomon questioned with a smirk. "Myotismon never killed Kari."  
  
Gatomon forgot her situation for a second. "But, but Izzy saw Kari with her throat slit. Myotismon."  
  
"Myotismon what?" Alpha-Gatomon shook her head left and right. "Does slitting someone's throat really sound like Myotismon's style?" Alpha- Gatomon smiled. "I mean, he would have drank her dry of her blood, or shredded her with his legions of bats, or maybe crush her with his crimson lightning." Alpha-Gatomon held one of her paws out and slowly started admiring her claws. "Slitting her throat sounds like the work of a digimon who specializes in slashing, tearing attacks. One with razor sharp claws."  
  
Gatomon screamed at the top of her lungs, the spires hitting her instantly as she turned to wrath. "YOU MURDERER!!"  
  
Alpha-Gatomon was actually taken by surprise as Gatomon took her to the ground. Alpha-Gatomon grabbed Gatomon's paws and quickly over powered her, thanks to the gold ring. "You noticed. I didn't really have a choice. Myotismon tested my loyalty, I had to kill Kari or he'd delete me."  
  
Gatomon was now struggling under Alpha-Gatomon's grasp. "You should have chosen death!" Gatomon furiously screamed.  
  
"And what would that have accomplished? Myotismon would have merely killed both of us. I learned then that I had to watch my own tail, and it served me well. I am now the new Alpha, and I have more power than I could have ever dreamed. The power to do whatever I want." Alpha-Gatomon smiled.  
  
"I'll rip out what passes for you HEART!" Gatomon tried to bite Alpha- Gatomon.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon pulled back, avoiding the snapping fangs. "You are a fool." Alpha-Gatomon's tail whipped out from behind her. "I learned then and there to watch my own tail." Alpha-Gatomon's tail ring glowed brightly. Her tail swung up fast and connected with Gatomon's forehead. Gatomon went flying, bouncing of the wall and landing in a motionless heap. There was a bright red mark on her forehead, where the ring collided. "You should have been watching my tail more closely to. Now come on pussy-cat." Alpha- Gatomon grabbed Gatomon's tail and began dragging the unconscious form behind her. "We're going to go meet your friends." 


	50. The True Digimon Emperor

"What the hell are you?" Ken walked back, in horror.  
  
Izzy walked forward. His black aura was wrapped around him as he advanced on Ken. "Curious now? As you may have guessed, I am not completely human. Ladydevimon is my mother, and another viral digimon, Devimon, was my father. I was born on Earth, so I'm part human, but I have the powers of a digimon. Since I'm part human and part digimon, I remember both time lines, due to my unique brain.."  
  
"Why didn't they tell me this?" Ken's voice quivered.  
  
Izzy's red eyes looked over Ken. "Perhaps because you would try to kill me since I am more powerful than you?" Izzy picked up the metal pipe Ken had attacked him with, bending it in half. "Now that I know where you stand, I have a little bit of a problem. I was hoping that you'd come to our side, but it seems you're true colors have come through." Izzy dropped the twisted pipe as he reached for Ken.  
  
"Leave him alone!" Wormon jumped on Izzy's head.  
  
"Wormon, don't make me hurt you. It's not like you have a chance." Izzy took Wormon off his head without the slightest effort. "But I have to stop Ken."  
  
"No!" Wormon announced as he squirmed in Izzy's grip. His body began to turn white. Izzy dropped Wormon in surprise as Wormon's form began to grow. "Wormon digivolve to.STINGMON!" Stingmon landed on the ground, his tall massive form looming over Izzy.  
  
Izzy looked at the new tall insect humanoid digimon. "An impressive champion form, but I can't let you go free. Someone important to me might get hurt. Now just come with me."  
  
"I won't let you take Ken!" A blade of energy formed on Stingmon's right hand. "Spiking STRIKE!" Stingmon struck at Izzy's chest.  
  
The blade stopped an inch from Izzy's chest. Stingmon's compound eyes were wide open as Izzy's hands where clamped on his arm, holding him back. Stingmon couldn't believe how strong Izzy was. He was straining to push his blade forward, but Izzy didn't even look like he was trying. "Perhaps I should be more precise. When I said I had the powers of a digimon, I meant a mega digimon." Izzy squeezed Stingmon's arm tightly, causing Stingmon to grimace in pain. "And you're no mega digimon."  
  
Stingmon realized this as he was forced to his knees. He tried to pull his arm away, but it was as if it was in an immovable vice. "Leave him alone!" Ken shouted.  
  
Izzy turned his gaze to Ken. Ken smashed his palm into Izzy's face. Izzy didn't flinch, knowing Ken couldn't possibly hurt him with his protective aura on. Ken figured this fact on his own, which is why he had a pair of the same exploding flash balls he used on Myotismon. When he smashed the balls in Izzy's face, they detonated in a brilliant flash of light. Ken grunted in pain as he burnt his hand, but Izzy screamed louder as it looked like a supernova exploded in front if his eyes. He let go of Stingmon, screaming as he placed his hands over his eyes, stumbling backwards.  
  
Stingmon was now free. Without hesitating for a moment, he flew off, picking up Ken. Stingmon flew down the halls, and started flying down the stairs, heading to the basement. "Are you okay Ken?" Stingmon asked as he flew out of the stairwell and down another hall.  
  
"I've been better." Ken grimaced, his palm was red and he could feel the blisters starting to take place. "But we can worry about that later. We have to find the other digidestined before Izzy can. I am not going to lose!"  
  
A flower rope wrapped around Stingmon's back leg. "Bets?" Lillymon pulled hard. Stingmon went back, but momentum carried Ken forward and into the wall. Ken slumped to the ground, knocked out. Stingmon stopped himself shortly before he hit the wall. Lillymon waved at him. "Hey there tall, dark, and insectoid. Where are you off too in such a hurry?"  
  
"Back off if you know what's good for you!" Stingmon shouted at Lillymon, ripping the flower rope off his leg.  
  
"Cute." Lillymon chuckled. "You must be Wormon's champion form. I love the shoulder spikes. You do know how to accesorize."  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon's blade expanded on his arm, and he dove at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon did the splits as she flew up, Stingmon sailied under her, as Lillymon brought her legs down, her ankles smashing on either side of Stingmon's stomach.. Stingmon landed on the ground, clutching his sides. "Why do you keep thinking you can take me? I mean come on now!" Lillymon got down on one knee. "Does ultimate status mean nothing to you?"  
  
Stingmon's quickly lunged forward again, hoping to catch Lillymon off guard. "Spiking STRIKE!"  
  
Lillymon moved quickly, surprising Stingmon. "Not quick enough, although few are." Lillymon grabbed Stingmon by the wrist. She lifted Stingmon off the ground, slamming him into the cement wall. The stone cracked under the force of the blow. Stingmon grunted in pain as Lillymon then threw him over her shoulder, and into a door. The door broke under Stingmon's weight as he went flying into the room.  
  
"Ooohhh." Stingmon groaned as he got to his hands and knees. Before he knew it, he was lifted off his feet.  
  
"Pathetic." Lillymon sighed. "Is that the best you can do?" Stingmon groaned, when all off a sudden his head shot up, headbutting Lillymon. "UH!" Lillymon stumbled back letting go of Stingmon. "That better?!" Stongmon brought his massive hand on the side of Lillymon's neck, sending her to the ground. Lillymon coughed. "Why you BUG!" Lillymon sweapt out with her foot, taking Stongmon off balance. Lillymon leapt on top of Stingmon, grappling with the massive instectiod. "Give it UP!" Lillymon growled as the two tumbled, each trying to get the advantage. "Never!" Stingmon replied back as he held on to Lillymon's wrists. Suddenly a blast of Dark energy smashed into the floor under him. "GAH!" Stingmon and Lillymon went flying apart. Izzy stood at the doorway, his red eyes burning, Lillymon and Stingmon faced him. "Stingmon and Lillymon. Problem?" "Just having a little fight. Care to join?" Lillymon smirked at the new arrival. Izzy looked from Stingmon to Lillymon, then back to Stingmon. "Not really, I am not in the mood for fighting." Izzy held out his hands pulsing with energy. "So your absolute surrender is appreciated."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari had walked into the room with where the rest of her friends were tied down in. Everyone called to her, but she simply walked to the wall, and promptly chained herself up.  
  
"Kari, snap out of it!" TK shouted for the umpteenth time.  
  
Kari blinked her eyes twice as she shook her eyes. "Wha.what happened?" She tried to clear her head, but it was like she was waking up from a deep sleep.  
  
"You just chained yourself up!" Yolei replied in disbelief. Myotismon had chained her, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon up just recently. "What were you doing?"  
  
"Oh don't blame her." Davis shook his head. "I did the same thing. It was that other Gatomon wasn't it?"  
  
"What a clever boy? You figure that out all by yourself?" Alpha-Gatomon walked into the room, dragging an unconscious Gatomon behind her by the tail. "Just a little trick I do so well."  
  
"Why you." Veemon shouted, but Alpha-Gatomon slapped him across the face with her tail as she walked by.  
  
"Did I say you could talk?" Alpha-Gatomon chuckled as she chained up the just stirring Gatomon to the wall, even going so far to chain her tail up. Gatomon shook herself awake, the spires effects just leaving. "You do like being captured by me?" Alpha-Gatomon joked.  
  
"Eyaugh!" Gatomon thrashed at her bounds, but they held fast.  
  
"We always were the feisty one." Alpha-Gatomon walked into the next room, and placed Kari's D3 device with Yolei's, TK's and Davis'. She came out of the room. "Now, I have to go meet our true leader in the main lab. I just want to thank you all for making this possible." Alpha-Gatomon turned white with light, and her body began morphing. "Gatomon digivolve to.ANGEWOMON!" Angewomon smiled as she took form. "Be seeing you." She blew them a kiss as she left out the door.  
  
Kari scowled, then she noticed Cody. The boy was chained up as well, but he had a bandaged head and was unconscious. "My god, what happened to Cody?"  
  
Hawkmon shook his head. "This world's Cody is Delta. He attacked our Cody and won, and took his place back in Piedmon's funhouse. They brought the poor lad in moments ago. Delta-Cody nearly killed him."  
  
Kari eyes flew wide with surprise. (That wasn't the real Cody I saw walking with Myotismon. No wonder Cody had his sword.) "I can't believe it." Kari gasped.  
  
"That's how we were captured. He tricked us and got us all caught. Sorry." Yolei apologized.  
  
"When I get my claws on that snake in the grass." Armadillomon looked over at Cody's slumped form. (How could I possibly mistake their Cody for mine?) Armadillomon thought. (He acted, talked, and behaved just like mine! But I should have known! I should have protected him!)  
  
"Don't worry." Kari tried to sound hopeful looked around at all her friends chained up. "Ken and Izzy are still out there. We can count on both of them."  
  
"At least one of them." Everyone turned and faced the door. Izzy was there, his eyes red and his black aura wrapped around him. Izzy walked in, carrying Ken and Wormon in each of his arms. Ken was unconscious, and Wormon looked like he took a bit of a beating as well.  
  
Yolei still couldn't get used to this new side of Izzy. "What happened Izzy?"  
  
"Ken tried to kill me." Izzy walked over to another set of chains. "He almost had me. It's a good thing you never told him I was Ladydevimon and Devimon's son. If he knew I had super powers he would have made sure to finish me with the first blow. Then I ran into Lillymon... I had to delete her."  
  
"Sorry Izzy..." Kari looked away. Izzy revered life, digimon and human. Killing Lillymon, even after all she's did, would be hard on him. But izzy seemed to be handling it well. Not like he had much choice.  
  
"I'm all right." Izzy replied as he grabbed Ken's hands. "I had no choice. I've had to change in this world. It... wasn't my first time killing."  
  
"What are you doing?" Hawkmon inquired.  
  
"I can't leave them untied. They might try something again." Izzy replied as he chained Ken up first and then Wormon. He attached a metal gag over Wormon's mouth, rendering his attacks useless. Izzy stood up after making sure Ken was securely tied. Every space was taken now, the digidestined chained to one wall, and their digimon to another. Izzy walked over to the chains holding Yolei and pulled. After a minute, he stopped. "I don't have the strength to break these manacles. I don't have the power I once did."  
  
Yolei pointed to a door. "That must be a control room or something there. That's where they took our digivices."  
  
Izzy nodded as he ran to the door. "I'll see if I can release you all. Be patient."  
  
"Hurry, we don't know when the Council of Five will be back." TK shouted as Izzy disappeared behind the door.  
  
Gatomon turned her head and started yelling at Wormon. "How could you?! You said we could trust you!"  
  
"We were only trying to help." Wormon quietly replied, muffled by the steel gag over his mouth. Ken's digivice was taken from him by Izzy, to prevent his digi-evolution.  
  
"How were you trying to help?!" Patamon squeaked. He had a metal gag on as well, rendering his boom bubble useless. "By secretly trying to kill Izzy?!"  
  
"Ken didn't want you to know. Ken wanted to spare you." Wormon defended.  
  
"Spare us? From what?" Veemon asked.  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me." Ken rubbed his head as his world began to take shape around him. He stood up and tried to take a step, but found his leg chained to the ground, along with his arms. "But it doesn't matter now. We've lost."  
  
"Our real friend Izzy still here, and trying to rescue us!" Kari replied. "And to think I trusted and believed you changed!"  
  
"I did change. I truly wanted to spare you more grief than what was necessary." Ken sighed. "But I'm not the only one who has changed."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Armadillomon shouted, still furiously angry about Cody.  
  
"I had a hunch Ladydevimon wasn't in charge. There where things that didn't make sense, such as the fact no one saw Ladydevimon in public. I believed someone else was running the show." Ken answered as he sat back on the ground.  
  
"He's right." Everyone looked at TK. "Ladydevimon's merely a sophisticated program with no real form. But how did you know that? I only just found out."  
  
"Deductive reasoning." Ken replied as he sat on the floor. "You told me Ladydevimon traveled back in time after you defeated her years ago."  
  
"So?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
"Think about it!" Ken slammed his fists on his ground. "The Council of Five had information about all of us, including me, Cody, Yolei, and Davis, as well as all of our digimon. Yet Ladydevimon never met us. And we never existed in this world."  
  
There was stunned silence from the group as realization set in. "You.you're right." Davis stuttered. "How would Ladydevimon know to use Jun against me?"  
  
"And Cody's grandfather against him?" Yolei looked down at the injured child, chained up as well.  
  
"They knew about our D3 devices." TK choked.  
  
"And how to block our organizers' signals so we couldn't talk to one another." Kari finished TK's thought.  
  
"And why else would Ladydevimon put the digidestined on her Council of Five after we defeated her in the first time line?" Patamon shivered as he to realized.  
  
"Me, Lillymon, Matt, Cody." Gatomon started to hyperventilated as she to realized she was fooled.  
  
"And the Council of Five knew all about my spires and black spirals." Ken continued. "A computer genius who knew enough about my programming to duplicate them, even improve upon them. Someone who took over this worlds computers from the digital world so the humans would not be able to put up a fight, a genius equal to my own."  
  
"But there is only one person who knows about us from the original time line." Kari started to shake.  
  
"And there was one thing that convinced me completely." Ken continued speaking. "Shortly before my double died, he told Joe he couldn't kill the leader of the Council of Five. His last words were 'soulless red eyes'. I originally thought he was talking about Ladydevimon."  
  
"But he wasn't." Everyone turned to the door of the control room. At first they thought Ken was standing there. The black outfit with the long cape had them confused for a second, as it was similar to the one Ken used to wear. However the trim was blood red, with spikes jetting from the shoulders. The gloves where red and black as well, jagged at the ends. A belt with a skull symbol rested on the waist. The outfit was scary enough, then they looked at the face. There were no glasses on this boy's face. Instead, red eyes stared at the group. Izzy slowly walked out of the control room, his footsteps echoing as a deafening silence filled the room. "He was talking about me." Izzy gestured to himself. "The true Digimon Emperor."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE- Ta dah. I had this planned since chapter 1. I also have a pic of Evil Izzy, if you want it email at mrredrover@hotmail.com.  
  
And there where lots of clues that Izzy had turned-  
  
Izzy lied at the start, saying he killed Myotismon, and that Myotismon had killed Kari.  
  
The fact the Bakemon who 'captured' Izzy where being careful.  
  
Ladydevimon knew everything about Ken, Davis, Cody and Yolei, as well as the dark spirals thought she shoudln't have. The only person who did know both world like that was Izzy.  
  
Why ths world's Ken couldn't kill the leader of the Council of Five, beacuse it was a human.  
  
The statuea Ken and Kari found of the digidestined, the Izzy statue looked out of place.  
  
Lillymon called Wargreymon one of the three most powerful people in the world. She was talking about Wargreymon, Cyberkabuterimon, and Izzy.  
  
  
  
The next few chapters will be a mini series, explaining how Izzy became the new digimon Emperor, called Child of Shadows. 


	51. Acts of Vengeance

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 1  
  
Chapter 51  
  
Acts of Vengeance  
  
  
  
4 years ago.  
  
A child sat by himself in a cabin. He was always a loner, preferring computers to people. His parents had sent him to this camp in hopes of him becoming more social. Of course, they weren't really his parents. He pretended he didn't hear that conversation, pretended he heard wrong, but deep down he knew that the people he called Mom and Dad were mom and dad in name only. Sometimes late at night he wondered who his real parents were, who he really was.  
  
Izzy dismissed the thought and began typing on his computer. He had to smuggle his laptop along with him. He couldn't bare to be without it. He heard sounds of excitement. Izzy packed up his laptop and placed it behind him. He quickly placed his gloves back on. He didn't like anybody seeing that orange bat shape tattoo on his left palm, that's why he always wore gloves, unless he was alone. While Izzy was not one to socialize, he was naturally curious. He went outside and discovered it was snowing. There were six other children like him around. Izzy had only needed to hear their names once, and he committed them to memory. Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and TK. They were all looking around, commenting on the weather patterns when all of a sudden, beams of light skyrocketed towards the ground. They all shielded themselves then saw these strange devices float out of the ground.  
  
In another world, another time, Izzy walked forward and grabbed what would become his digivice. He was transported to another world, the digital world. He became friends with a creature who called himself Motimon who would become Tentomon. He would make friends with all of the children who came from camp with him. He battled powerful creatures with his digimon and human friends, and eventually ended up saving the world.  
  
But that was another world, another time. In this time when Izzy went forward to grab this digivice, something startled him. A thousands bats appeared out of nowhere, causing him and the other children around him to jump back in surprise. A lady clad in black leather landed in front of them. With graceful finesse, she plucked each of the digivices from where they floated off the ground. Izzy just stood back, not knowing what to do.  
  
Finally, the woman turned around. "How rude of me." She landed gently on the ground in front of the seven children. "I forgot that we've never, met digidestined. Time travel is so confusing. My name is Ladydevimon, pleased to meet you."  
  
"What...what are you?" Tai asked, petrified.  
  
Ladydevimon held out her hand, and it began twisting and morphing into a pointed lance. "Your death."  
  
Tai screamed and turned to run. Izzy was right behind him as Tai smacked him down. Izzy went down, his head hitting a large protruding rock. All the other children ran past Izzy as well with only one goal in mind, escape. Izzy groaned in pain, and weakly tried to get up. A leather boot slammed down on to his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Ladydevimon was standing on his chest, the lance pointing between his eyes. "Funny how you cowards defeated me before. No matter. Good bye Izzy, my son."  
  
Izzy screamed as Ladydevimon pulled back her weapon to strike. Suddenly, a warp hole appeared behind Ladydevimon. Although Izzy was ignorant of the fact, the digivices Ladydevimon had on her were designed to pull who ever held them into the digital world. Ladydevimon was yanked suddenly off her feet, the sudden loss of weight on his chest surprising Izzy. Izzy looked up, just in time to see Ladydevimon pulled into the warp hole and pulled into the digital world. She was flung to the furthest most corner of the digital world; it would be several digital years before she even saw another digimon again.  
  
Back in the real world. Izzy sat petrified on the ground, breathing in deep breaths of air. The six children who had ran away before slowly came back, now that the danger was gone. "Are you ok?" Tai offered Izzy a hand.  
  
Izzy was about to say something when it felt like something exploded in his brain. A new world had opened up inside his mind, the original time line. Izzy remembered the digital world, Tentomon, the other digidestined and digimon, Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon. Izzy lived hundreds of days in a the span of a few seconds. Izzy began shuddering as his brain tried to make sense of all this new information. He looked up at Tai who was still holding a hand out to him. "I said are you all right?" Izzy stared long and hard at Tai, the boy who pushed him down to save his own skin. Overwhelming hatred filled Izzy as he swatted away the hand. "What the?" Tai cried out in pain.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?!" Izzy screamed at Tai. "ALL OFF YOU?!" Izzy looked around at the six children around him. "YOU LEFT ME TO DIE!!"  
  
TK was crying, his head buried in Matt's shirt. "Izzy, calm down, you're scaring TK!"  
  
"I'm scaring TK?" Izzy growled. "I'M SCARING TK?! IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?!" TK just cried harder.  
  
"Izzy calm down!" Tai clamped a hand down on Izzy's shoulder.  
  
Izzy turned his head and saw Tai. Izzy's got even angrier if that was possible. Tai didn't even see the punch coming. "AND YOU! YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN TO SAVE YOUR OWN HIDE!" Izzy stood over Tai, who was rubbing his bruised jaw on the ground. "YOU ALL JUST RAN BY ME! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Sora grabbed one of Izzy's arms.  
  
"We hardly know you!" Joe had the other arm.  
  
Izzy screamed as two time lines jumbled in his brain. With surprising strength, he threw Joe and Sora to the ground. Izzy turned away from these people, who were supposed to be his friends. All he knew is that he needed to get away, far away from these people.  
  
  
  
Some how Izzy made it back to his home city days later. He didn't even know how. Did he walk? Take a train? Hitchhike? It didn't matter. Izzy just walked aimlessly down city streets. Every passing second he grew more and more angry with his previous friends. He was still living two time lines at once. Right now in first time line, Myotismon was in the digital world, searching for the eighth child. Izzy had just found out Kari, Tai's sister, was the one who Myotismon was searching for. This made Izzy even angrier. He wanted nothing more than to get back at the digidestined, but especially Tai. Tai had become the one who he hated the most. Tai had pushed him down and left him to die, after all he had done for him.  
  
Izzy looked across the road at a park. That was the park Myotismon was hiding under, in the first time line. Izzy's mind began to hatch a plan. At first he couldn't believe he was thinking of such a horrible thing, but then he remember his wrath against Tai, and his conscience instantly disintegrated. Izzy walked into the middle of the park, which was completely empty, which was odd for even this late at night.  
  
A ghostly Bakemon popped out of the bushes. The Bakemon had been given orders to keep the park clear of humans. He pared his sharp teeth and let out his most ghostly howl. "You will dieeeeeee....whoooooooo!"  
  
This human didn't even flinch. Far from it, he seemed to be expecting it. "Please dispense with the theatrics. Tell Myotismon I wish to speak with him."  
  
The Bakemon blinked twice. "Ah, yeah sure. Wait right here." The Bakemon didn't know how this was possible, but something this weird had to be reported to Myotismon.  
  
Izzy waited up on the surface until Gatomon reappeared from the trap door. This caught Izzy off guard. In the first time line, Gatomon had just turned out to be on the digidestined side according to the first time line running in his head, but it obviously hadn't happened here. "Follow me human."  
  
"Certainly Gatomon." Izzy smiled.  
  
"How did you know my name?" Gatomon glared at Izzy.  
  
"I know more than you could ever fathom. And refer to me as Izzy, not human." Izzy looked down at Gatomon.  
  
Gatomon sneered. "Whatever you say Izzy. I just hope you're not this polite around Myotismon. I'd hate to see you become his next victim."  
  
Izzy followed Gatomon into Myotismon's lair. The viral digimon all looked upon him with speculation. The general whispering consensus was that he was a prisoner, or maybe even that child Myotismon was looking for. Izzy paid them no attention as he was led to a large central room. Gatomon smirked as she let Izzy enter, then shutting the door with her on the other side.  
  
A coffin was in the middle of the room, with a red bat on the lid. The lid flew off with a flurry of bats, revealing Myotismon's tall form. Myotismon walked out of the coffin lording over Izzy. "You always liked to make an entrance Myotismon." Izzy said.  
  
"You have two seconds to tell me why I should not drain you dry of your life blood." Myotismon bared his fangs in order to frighten this young child.  
  
Myotismon was surprised when Izzy actually smirked at him. "Any luck with that search for the eighth child?" Izzy simply asked.  
  
Myotismon was speechless for a second. Then he smiled. "All right, you have my undivided attention. I don't even know what happened to the first seven children. They where prophesied to show but never did. But how does a simple child like you know about that?"  
  
"That does not matter now. But I have a deal for you." Izzy answered.  
  
"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Myotismon asked, treating this like a joke.  
  
"The eighth child and the eighth digimon. The ones prophesized to destroy you." Izzy smiled at Myotismon's dumbfounded expression.  
  
"You can bring me these two?" Myotismon was no longer treating this as a joke.  
  
"You already have one of them." Izzy enjoyed Myotismon's dumbfounded expression. "That feline Gatomon of yours is the eighth chosen digimon."  
  
Myotismon face turned dark with rage. "I knew it. Those eyes of hers told me that one day she'd betray me. I'll delete her immediately!"  
  
"There is no need for such drastic actions. I have my own revenge plan, and we can both be satisfied together." Izzy replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai had been home for a few days now, camp being cancelled by snow. The bruise on his face got a few questions, which Tai simply wrote off as a misunderstanding between another camper. Tai didn't think they'd believe him about the glowing device and that weird Ladydevimon. His parents weren't home right now, but Kari was here, still a bit under the weather. Tai was in his room reading a magazine. "Kari, could you get me a soda please?" No answer. "Kari? You there?"  
  
Tai put down the magazine and walked into the main room. The door was still locked to go outside, so Kari couldn't have left. "Kari this isn't funny!" Tai began looking around, feeling a draft. Someone had left the balcony door open. Tai walked on to the balcony, a shiny object catching his notice on the ground. He picked it up; discovering it was Kari's whistle. Now Tai was really worried. Kari almost never took this whistle off. A frantic knocking on the door snapped Tai out of his trance. Tai ran to the door, flinging it open expecting to find Kari out there. "Izzy, is that you?"  
  
"There's no time! Something has captured Kari!" Izzy yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tai asked, still clutching the whistle.  
  
"You know that Ladydevimon we saw? Something like that, only much worse." Izzy answered. "He's called Myotismon, and he's at the TV station."  
  
Tai face froze in horror. He immediately took off, the TV station being a popular landmark in the city, so he knew where it was. Izzy didn't even bother trying to catch up, as he walked at a leisurely pace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Myotismon had the child called Kari gagged and chained up. Gatomon, was there of course, she had a special part in young Izzy's plan. Myotismon had grown to respect this human's cunning and hatred. He would make a valuable servant, probably Gatomon's replacement if she failed her task. Wizardmon and Phantomon were there as well. Myotismon peered down the side of the building, a young child with goggles ran into the building, just like Izzy had predicted. Myotismon turned and face the group of select digimon. "Gatomon, you have served me well, but I need proof of your loyalty."  
  
"I have always been loyal, Lord Myotismon." Gatomon humbly replied.  
  
"And now you shall prove it." Myotismon pointed to the young terrified girl. It has been a simple matter of snatching her from her homestead. He would have killed her on the spot, but Izzy's plan was so sinister and revenge filled, Myotismon was happy to oblige it. "Kill this girl."  
  
"NO!" Tai screamed as he ran up the stairs. Phantomon quickly wrapped his ball and chain around Tai's body hauling him off the ground. "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU MONSTERS!!" Tai screamed frantically struggling in Phantomon's grip. Phantomon was actually struggling to hold onto Tai.  
  
Gatomon walked over to this young child, and looked up at her. "How can this pathetic creature be a threat to you? Is she honestly worth killing? We shouldn't have to do this."  
  
Myotismon growled. "I see I heard right about you. I will kill her myself, and then you shall share the same fate."  
  
Tai let out a primal scream, and head butted Phantomon with the back of his head, stunning the ghost digimon. Phantomon dropped Tai. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT HER!"  
  
Tai leapt at Myotismon. Myotismon merely backhanded Tai, who fell limp against the corner after he stopped rolling. Myotismon turned back to Kari, who was now guarded by Wizardmon. "Gatomon is right! This is wrong!" Wizardmon held out his magical staff. "And we would rather die than harm this girl!"  
  
"Well, now I know where you stand Wizardmon." Myotismon looked down at Gatomon. "And what about you? Are you truly willing to die in vain?"  
  
Gatomon looked up at Myotismon, and then at Wizardmon. Gatomon walked over to Wizardmon. Wizardmon smiled, shortly before he doubled over, unconscious as Gatomon punched him in the stomach. Gatomon kicked Wizardmon over into the wall, then walked up to Kari. She jumped up and her paw moved like lightening. Kari's eyes grew wide in pain and fear as she felt something tear at her neck, shortly before the life drained from her pupils. Her pink shirt was now red as she hung motionless. Gatomon turned and bowed to Myotismon, "Is there anything else master?"  
  
Myotismon looked at those blues eyes. Try as he might, he could see no spark of defiance, only obedience. "Nothing. You have done well Gatomon." Myotismon gestured to Wizardmon. "Lock him in my darkest dungeon. He does not deserve a quick death. Come now, we have a world to conquer." Myotismon picked up Gatomon and flew into the sky. Phantomon flew behind him, Wizardmon being hauled behind by his chain. They heard a scream penetrate the night from the TV station they just left. Myotismon chuckled to himself as the scream echoed and died in the night sky.  
  
Tai was at his dead sisters feet, crying hysterically. He had woken up to find his beloved sister, tied to the post like a slab of meat. He would not move from this spot for nearly a day.  
  
Izzy looked from behind the door at Tai's grieving form. There was no remorse, only a strange sort of satisfaction. "Shouldn't have left me to die." Izzy mumbled before he walked back down the stairs, back to Myotismon's lair.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sounds of battle erupted from the city. Myotismon had ordered this city to be taken and prepared as the base to take over this world. Izzy's adoptive parents had been allowed to leave. Izzy didn't really feel anything towards them anymore. After all, they weren't his real parents; they just lied about it all these years. But he still felt enough towards them to allow them to escape the war torn city. Although Izzy didn't know it, it would be his last humanitarian act.  
  
"I am pleased with you Izzy." Myotismon sat at a long oak table, drinking what might seem to some as red wine, but Izzy knew better. Myotismon had prepared him a feast in his honor, and they dined beneath the earth's surface in the park, the sounds of battle could still be heard. "Gatomon is now nothing more than a loyal soldier, and the eight child is no longer a threat. You have served me well. You will make an excellent servant, and I will make sure the Dark Masters hear about you."  
  
"The who?" Izzy asked, eating a tender piece of steak. He was still living two time lines at once. In the other time line, him and his former friends had finished defeating Venomyotismon, and had just rescued a plane from crashing.  
  
"I must admit, I am surprised you don't know. You seem to be aware of everything else that goes on." Myotismon took another sip of his red drink.  
  
Izzy was about to answer, when another wave of memories hit him. Izzy screamed as he fell from his chair. Although he didn't know it, since the digital world ran at a much faster speed than the real world, Izzy would relive all those experience in real world time. Hence, he experience the entire time he was in the digital world a second time in the span of a heartbeat. Another flood of recollections filled Izzy's head, the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, and Ladydevimon. Ladydevimon.the creature that almost killed him was his mother. His father was Devimon and his mother was Ladydevimon. He was the child of digimon and he had power. So much power. Izzy removed his gloves, admiring the tattoo of Devimon on his hand. A chuckle escaped Izzy's lips.  
  
"Are you damaged?" Myotismon asked, not concerned about his welfare, but more of losing such a valuable source of information.  
  
Izzy began laughing hysterically. He got up off the ground. "I would make a dutiful servant? To the Dark Masters, Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon?" Izzy laughed harder.  
  
"You do know them?" Myotismon replied surprised. "How do you know all this?"  
  
"It does not matter, but from now on you serve me." Izzy looked at Myotismon.  
  
Myotismon placed his glass back on the table and looked at the contents as he swirled the glass around. "Are you insane child? While I am grateful for your help, explain to me why I should listen to a word you say."  
  
"Simplistic." Izzy answered. Myotismon looked back up, and his jaw dropped. Izzy's eyes had gone blood red, and his clothes whipped around as if he was in the middle of a hurricane. A crackling black energy enveloped his body. Izzy screamed as black energy lashed out from his body, destroying every object in the room and throwing Myotismon against the wall. Myotismon sat on the floor as Izzy floated towards him. Myotismon felt a new feeling, something he never felt before, fear. Izzy picked him up by his collar, as if he was a rag doll. "Because I said so." 


	52. Grim Future

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 2  
  
Chapter 52  
  
Grim Future  
  
  
  
"ROOAAARRRR!" Kuwagumon swooped down from the skies again. His roar echoed through the land.  
  
Six tiny digimon ran or flew in the forest below. This had become common practice for them.  
  
"He spotted us!" Agumon shouted. He dived for cover just as Kuwagumon sailed past, shearing off the treetops like matchsticks.  
  
"Stay close to the ground!" Gabumon shouted to the flyers. "Kuwagumon is a better fighter in the air!"  
  
"Sure thing!" Tentomon landed with the rest of the group.  
  
"He's got one of those black gear thingies in him!" Patamon announced as he landed.  
  
"I got it!" Biyomon shouted, positioning herself behind Kuwagumon.  
  
"BIYOMON WATCH OUT!" Gomamon shouted as Kuwagumon turned. A massive fist hit Biyomon across the face. Biyomon blacked out, and went sailing over the cliff. "BIYOMON NOOOOO!" Gomamon shouted as Biyomon disappeared in the raging torrents below.  
  
  
  
Biyomon groaned as she turned over. She sniffed, and the aroma of fried fish hit her nostrils. She woke up slowly; shaking her left and right to remove the spots from her eyes. A roaring fire was in front of her, with several skewered fillets on a spit. Biyomon realized she was ravenously hungry.  
  
"Ah, good, you're up!"  
  
Biyomon whirled around. A red furred four legged digimon with purple tinted ears regarded her. "Who are you?"  
  
"Elecmon." Elecmon smiled. They were on the outskirts of Primary Village. He didn't like his babies around fire, but Biyomon needed the warmth. "Man, I thought I had a king size catch when I pulled you out of the water! My babies could have eaten for a week if that was fish instead of a bird."  
  
Biyomon smiled. It was nice to run into a digimon who wasn't under the control of a black gear. She had spent the last several digital months running from various black geared controlled digimon. Biyomon had heard of Elecmon and Primary Village, she had never had a chance to meet him face to face yet. There wasn't exactly much time to go exploring. Her and her friends spent days on end hiding in caves, barely enough to eat. Every time they went into the open, something attacked them. She had thought that every digimon except for her friends had been brought under control. "Thanks for saving me, but I should get back to my friends."  
  
Biyomon got up, but fell over again. "Not a good idea. You were almost dead when I fished you out. You've been a sleep for the better part of a day. You're probably starving. Eat something, to get your strength back." Elecmon offered one of the fried fish to Biyomon.  
  
Biyomon nodded, taking the fish and ravenously wolfing it down. It just seemed to make her hungrier. She ate another six whole fillets before her hunger died down. Biyomon sat down, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time. Elecmon gave Biyomon a pleasant smile. He seemed to have a natural tendency for nursing digimon back to health. "Elecmon, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you under control of Devimon and his black gears?"  
  
Elecmon looked back at Primary Village and began walking back. "It's my job, my destiny to watch over Primary Village."  
  
Biyomon shifted uncomfortably. "I had a destiny once to." Biyomon looked up to the skies, where her digivice disappeared years ago.  
  
Elecmon looked at Biyomon and nodded. "Devimon knows the secret of Primary Village and digimon. Digimon like us don't die, unless under extreme circumstances." Elecmon picked up a digi-egg. "We're remade as digi-eggs and reborn." Elecmon rubbed the egg. There was a cracking sound. "In case something happened to him, Devimon would most likely be reborn here, and he knows that. So I'm safe." A tiny black digimon with yellow eyes popped out of the shell. Elecmon placed the Botamon on the ground. The shell turned into a wicker basket with a puff of smoke. "As much as I hate to be any small part of that monster's plan, at least my babies are safe."  
  
Biyomon felt sorry for Elecmon. Her destiny didn't come true, and Elecmon's was now tainted with evil. "Elecmon, do digimon remember their previous lives? Was there one who remembered being our friend Palmon?"  
  
"Every reborn digimon is different. For some, the previous life is like a shadow, a dream. For others they can remember nearly every detail of their previous life." Elecmon ran a furry paw over the new Botamon. "But to answer your question, no." Elecmon closed his eyes. " But I think I know who you are talking about. I saw a Palmon one night on the shoreline. She was pushing a crudely made raft into the ocean. I felt sorry for her, I could see the sadness in her eyes from the distance." Elecmon could see tears welling up in Biyomon's eyes. "I'm sure she's fine. She just needed to be by herself. I'm sure you'll meet one of these days."  
  
Biyomon slumped against a toy block. For some reason, hearing that Palmon was alive did not help. If Palmon was alive, that meant she left on her own accord. "Maybe I should go too. There's no one for me here. My digidestined, who I waited my whole life for, never showed."  
  
Elecmon sat next to Biyomon. "You have friends. Just because one leaves, doesn't mean they all do. And you can always make new ones, like right now."  
  
Biyomon smiled. "Thank you..."  
  
Elecmon smiled back as he grabbed the sack of fish. "I need to feed my babies. Would you care to help?"  
  
Biyomon nodded. "I would." It was a change from the fighting, hiding and running. Biyomon got up, following Elecmon to the babies' carriages, towards the sounds of sleeping and crying. What they failed to notice a solitary figure flying in the skies, towards Infinity Mountain.  
  
  
  
Ladydevimon landed on one of the higher cliffs of Infinity Mountain. She leaned against the cliff wall for support. She had spent years flying over the vast ocean, searching for land. She had just about reached the limit of her endurance when she spotted File Island. Ladydevimon breathed deeply, her plans were not proceeding exactly as planned. True, she had gotten the digivices from the digidestined, but she had failed to kill them. The digivices had pulled her through a portal, and because she had all seven on her, they threw her past the intended target of File Island into the middle of the ocean. "What a waste. All that time hiding on Earth, and the digidestined are saved by a stroke of luck. A waste of four years." Ladydevimon stood up, slowly cracking her neck in a circle. (Well, not a complete waste.) Ladydevimon thought as she patted the digivices on her. (The digidestined are no longer a threat. And I have the digivices. Given enough time, I can find a way to use them to evolve to my Mega level with the tags and crests. First, I'll have to take care of my duplicate on this world. I can't kill myself, or then I won't exist. But I planned for that contingency. If I'm right these digivices will allow me to merge with this world's Ladydevimon, a jogress evolution of sorts. Similar to that of Apocalymon's creation. Then I'll destroy the Dark Masters one by one. It'll take time, but I waited four years to snag the digivices. Patience is a virtue.) A few moments rest was all she needed to recover. Just being on solid ground for a bit helped her recover.  
  
"Greetings." A dark voice spoke.  
  
Ladydevimon turned around to the impressive form of Devimon. Ladevimon got ready to strike, but then regained herself. This was not the Devimon from her time line. Devimon in her time line had sacrificed himself to save their child Izzy, and which in turn led to her defeat. But Ladydevimon escaped into the past, and was forming new plans. "How very formal Devimon, it's been a while. Is that the best line you could come up with?"  
  
Devimon had seen Ladydevimon land, and had arrived to meet her. "What do the Dark Masters wish of me? I have conquered File Island completely."  
  
"Down to business Devimon?" Ladydevimon smiled. "Don't you want to rehatch old memories?"  
  
Devimon just scowled. "That was a mistake of ours. We have a child somewhere that we don't even know where or what he is. It's a good thing we decided to keep it a secret. I have no idea how Piedmon would react if he knew about our spawn."  
  
Ladydevimon smirked. She just realized that Devimon was still worried about their child Izzy. Ladydevimon realized that she had to kill Izzy before he manifested his powers, or he would delete her. And Devimon would try to stop her if he found out. But Devimon was merely a champion digimon. And she was an ultimate. Even in her weary state, she was more than a match for a pathetic champion. "Oh by the way, I ran into our child."  
  
"How is that possible?" Devimon questioned. Ladydevimon had a peculiar look on her face.  
  
"Time travel." Ladydevimon answered. He's grown up into a strong boy. Very strong as a matter a fact. Mega level strong."  
  
"Have you gone mad?" Devimon asked. "Time travel? Our child a mega digimon? That would take eons to develop powers like that."  
  
"Have you wondered why the digidestined never showed?" Ladydevimon asked as she held out a strip of leather from her living suit. Seven digivices strung out. "I know why."  
  
"How did you get those?" Devimon gasped.  
  
"Like I said, Time travel. I know who the digidestined are, and our son is one of them. Which means he dies." Ladydevimon smiled.  
  
"He is our child. He will join us regardless of his status." Devimon growled.  
  
"You said the same thing in the first time line." Ladydevimon brushed back her hair. "And I had to delete you for it. You never learn, do you?" Ladydevimon suddenly twirled in a circle. "Nightmare WING!"  
  
Devimon was blown off the mountain cliff in a furry of bats. He regained his composure and landed hundreds of feet below. "WHY YOU?!" Devimon got up, and let out a primal scream. Black Gears began to pour out of Infinity Mountain, implanting themselves in Devimon's body. His whole body began to expand. He grew to several stories tall, his shadow casting for half a mile.  
  
Ladydevimon floated in front of Devimon's face. Her hand twisted into a lance. "Sorry Devimon. But it's you or me. And it's not going to be me."  
  
  
  
Biyomon was still with Elecmon, cleaning up the reminents of fish bones after feeding the ravenous hordes of babies. Suddenly the sounds of battle filled the forest. Biyomon perked up. "Someone's fighting! It might be my friends!"  
  
"I.I can't go with you." Elecmon bowed his head. "I can't leave my babies."  
  
"I know." Biyomon gave Elecmon a quick smile, before flying off in the direction of the battle. She was still a little weak, but was much better now that she had a full stomach. She suddenly saw Devimon, the enemy she was hiding from all these months. He was twenty times his normal size, but oddly, he seemed in pain. Then she saw the second figure, a female with a pale face clad in leather, swooping in circles around the gigantic Devimon. Every time she flew away, another wound opened up on Devimon's skin. Biyomon realized that she was not the only one drawn to the battle. Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Patamon, and Gomamon were hiding behind the bushes, watching the battle. "What's going on?" Biyomon whispered as she gently landed behind the group.  
  
Everyone turned around, and gasped. "Biyomon, you're alive!" Gomamon cheered. He tackled Biyomon giving her a big hug as they lay sprawled on the grass. "I was so worried we lost you!"  
  
"Keep it down." Gabumon whispered. "We're glad to see you're all right Biyomon, but we have another problem."  
  
Gomamon was still hugging Biyomon tightly. He regained himself as he got off, Agumon helping Biyomon up. "You had me worried." Gomamon whispered.  
  
"He's telling you the truth. He spent the better part of the day diving in the river looking for you." Patamon mentioned as he flew above Agumon. "I had to catch him as he jumped off the cliff after you."  
  
"You did that for me?" Biyomon blinked.  
  
Gomamon blushed. "Yeah, I didn't want to lose you. Palmon's gone, and I worry about her. I couldn't bear the thought of having something happen to you as well."  
  
"That's so sweet." Biyomon smiled. She looked over Gomamon in a whole new light.  
  
"Um, guys? What about the new comer?" Tentomon peered through the bushes. The female digimon struck one more time, ripping open a particularly deep gash on Devimon. Devimon's scream rippled through the forest as he shrunk down to his normal size.  
  
"Ladydevimon, why are you doing this?" Devimon coughed. Drops of black blood dripped from lips on to the dirt below.  
  
Ladydevimon smiled and brushed her long hair. "Because you betrayed me."  
  
Devimon scowled. "I never betrayed you witch!" Devimon coughed up more of his blood.  
  
"True, but you will." Ladydevimon swiped with her lance hand. Devimon's atoms flew in all directions, dispersing in the wind. (Well that's one matter taken care off. Izzy is still the greatest threat, but there was one more who is responsible for my first defeat.) Ladydevimon thought as she looked around. Surely the battle would have drawn out the chosen digimon. (Now I could go on a long difficult search, or I could simply call out.) "Patamon, Agumon, Tentomon, all of you come on out. I have defeated your enemy."  
  
Ladydevimon watched as six digimon came out of the bushes. She regarded that the one called Palmon was not with them. She must have been deleted by one of Devimon's black gear controlled forces. "Who are you?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"My name is Ladydevimon." Ladydevimon bowed. "I know all about you. The digivices, and your digidestined and how they never showed."  
  
"But how do you know that?" Gabumon inquired. Ladydevimon could tell Gabumon knew something was wrong. Too late for him.  
  
Ladydevimon threw back her head and laughed. A piece of black leather opened on her, and seven digivices strung out in front of us. "I know because I took them. But I'm here to make doubly sure that Magnangemon never comes back. You can never be too careful."  
  
Magnangemon had the power to heal and restore digimon. Which made him her greatest threat.  
  
All six digimon took a step back, readying for an attack. "Who's Magnangemon?" Patamon squeaked.  
  
"Funny you of all digimon should ask. Where I come from, he defeated me, converted my army, and was a general pain." Ladydevimon chuckled as her hand reshaped into a lance. Even though she had Patamon's digivice, she wanted to make doubly sure Magnangemon never returned. "He happens to be your ultimate form Patamon. No hard feelings?"  
  
"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon cried as rainbow colored fish appeared out of a nearby stream.  
  
"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon fired a blast of dragon breath.  
  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon breathed a breath of fire.  
  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon's wings beated rapidly.  
  
"Spiral Twister!" Green energy poured from Biyomon's wings.  
  
Ladydevimon flew in the sky, dispersing every blast with a wave of her hand. Ladydevimon grunted slightly when she felt something hit her in the back. Biyomon had flown behind her and nailed her with a Spiral Twister, but it did little more than annoy her. With lightning speed she reached behind her and grabbed Biyomon by the neck. Ladydevimon squeezed Biyomon's neck and aimed her lance hand at the pink bird. "Well, I did come for Patamon, but you all can join him."  
  
"NO!" Ladydevimon looked up from her prey. Patamon was flying in front of her face, tears in his eyes. "I give up, just let her go!"  
  
"You mean you'll sacrifice yourself for her? Nobel." Ladydevimon tightened her grip on Biyomon's neck. Biyomon made a choking sound.  
  
"Yes, just promise me you won't hurt any of my friends." Patamon flew so he was face to face with Ladydevimon.  
  
Ladydevimon thought for a second. She could easily kill every one of them, but why bother hunting them down? This was so much simpler. Patamon was the only one she wanted. "I can live with that." Ladydevimon threw Biyomon behind her into Tentomon, who was sneaking up behind her. She had heard the bug approaching by his buzzing wings. Biyomon and Tentomon both fell to the ground. Tentomon's wing were bent backwards, causing the bug to scream in pain. Ladydevimon's long fingers wrapped around Patamon's neck. "Too bad you can't."  
  
Ladydevimon flew straight up into the air, hundreds of feet up. Patamon was struggling for breath. Ladydevimon chuckled. "I find it hard to believe you defeated me all those years ago. Or would that be the future? Time travel is so confusing." Patamon tried to speak, but Ladydevimon placed a finger on Patamon's lips. "I should kill your friends regardless of your sacrifice, but I won't. I won't because it will tear them up inside, but they'll live. Take that thought to oblivion. Along with this." Ladydevimon suddenly bent forward kissing Patamon's softly on the forehead. Patamon's eyes flew wide, and even wider when he felt a searing pain in his belly. Ladydevimon's lance stuck right through his stomach. He let out a little squeak shortly before he broke up. Orange atoms spread to the wind.  
  
Ladydevimon smiled as she floated back down to the ground. The five remaining digimon looked at her, teary eyes filled with rage. In a frenzy they leapt on her, with claw and talon, fang and tooth. Ladydevimon simply threw them all to the ground. "I just wanted to see the look on your faces. I would delete you for defying me, but I am a lady of my word. That, and the fact that you are no threat to me. I think I'll keep you alive for my own amusement." Ladydevimon looked at the five digimon sprawled on the ground. Satisfied she had crushed their spirit she flew up in the air. Ladydevimon flew away, but then began thinking. (I may have destroyed Patamon and Devimon, but they may be reconstituted. I better make one more little stop before I leave File Island.)  
  
Everyone was crying back where Ladydevimon left them. Biyomon was crying, doubled over in anguish. "We couldn't save him! We just let him die!"  
  
Gomamon had a flipper on Biyomon shoulder. Gomamon had tears in his eyes, but he was trying to comfort Biyomon as best he could. "We did everything we could, and then some."  
  
"He's gone! He's gone!" Biyomon cried. Then Elecmon's words crept back in her head. (Digimon like us don't die, unless under extreme circumstance. We're remade as digi-eggs and reborn.) "He's not! Primary Village!"  
  
"Huh?!" Gomamon gasped as Biyomon stood up suddenly, throwing Gomamon off. She was off like a rocket, flying back to Primary Village as fast as her sore muscles would allow.  
  
Biyomon flew through the forest, as the trees began to thin out. At first she thought got lost, because she couldn't see Primary Village in the blackness. Then the blackness moved, and a faint squeaking could be heard. Primary Village appeared as thousands of bats flew up in the air. "No." Biyomon whispered as Primary Village came to view. Primary Village was gone, only tattered bassinets and remnants of giant toy blocks lay where once a thriving nursery rested. And in the center of the destruction, Ladydevimon floated in mid air, surveying the devastation. Elecmon and all the baby digimon where gone. "NOOOOO!!!" Biyomon screamed. Ladydevimon turned around and saw Biyomon flying at her full force. She actually grunted in pain as Biyomon hit her in the stomach. Ladydevimon was knocked back. "SPIRAL TWISTER!" Biyomon poured herself into a blast, hitting Ladydevimon in the face with a tornado of energy. Ladydevimon's head snapped back. "MONSTER!" Biyomon's talons ripped a deep cut in Ladydevimon's cheek. "YOU KILLED THEM!"  
  
"EYAUGH!" Ladydevimon backhanded Biyomon. The pink bird landed in the dirt. She slowly tried to get up, but felt a wave of nausea go through her. Ladydevimon landed in front of her, her cheek dripping with black blood. She looked down at Biyomon and began to laugh. Ladydevimon touched her cheek. Her finger came back wet with dark blood. Ladydevimon licked the blood off her hand. "If you all fought like that, Patamon might still be around." Biyomon slowly raised her head. Ladydevimon kicked her under her beak. Biyomon ended sprawled on her back. A spiked boot came down on Biyomon's chest. "Now I go and spare your life, and this is the thanks I get?" Ladydevimon applied pressure to her heel, and Biyomon screamed in response. "One reprieve is all you get."  
  
"Leave her alone!" A strong voice shouted.  
  
Biyomon arched her head up. Even upside down and through hazed vision she made out Gomamon. "Another suicidal hero?" Ladydevimon quipped.  
  
Gomamon had rushed off after Biyomon. He made excellent time, even baring the fact he couldn't fly or was even suited for running. His face and body were covered with tiny cuts from bramble and branches that he ran through, but he didn't even feel them. Gomamon looked up at Ladydevimon with detest in his eyes. "You like making deals? My life for hers."  
  
"Gomamon NO!" Biyomon shouted out as she felt a weight removed from her chest. She got to her knees as Ladydevimon walked over to Gomamon. She tried to make herself move faster, but couldn't. She could hardly stay conscious.  
  
"Another one sacrificing himself for this mere bird? How humorous." Ladydevimon stopped inches in front Gomamon. Her face was dripping with the deep cut Biyomon gave her. She held out her left hand in front of Gomamon, and it slowly formed to a point.  
  
"Just promise me she'll live." Gomamon looked up at Ladydevimon's face.  
  
"Fine with me. You may want to close your eyes." Ladydevimon pointed the lance between Gomamon's eyes.  
  
Gomamon did as Ladydevimon said, shutting his eyes tight and biting his lip. Biyomon watched as Ladydevimon pulled back. "STOP, TAKE ME!" She screamed.  
  
Ladydevimon didn't listen as she stabbed, her lance hand making a grinding sound as it connected.  
  
Gomamon opened his eyes. Ladydevimon's lance was buried in to ground in front of him. He looked into Ladydevimon's laughing face. "I have no need to kill you." Ladydevimon grabbed Gomamon by his red hair as she stood up. "Pain and torment end in death, and you'll have years of that once I rule supreme."  
  
Ladydevimon quickly threw Gomamon over her shoulder, sending him flying into the forest. She turned and walked over to Biyomon, who had collapsed on her stomach. She picked up the bird by the chin so they were at eye level. "I spared his life. Remember that. And remember I can take it when ever I so choose. You owe me." Ladydevimon dropped Biyomon back to the ground.  
  
Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon burst out of the clearing. Tentomon had been reduced to running, one of his wings was badly injured. They had followed Gomamon as quickly as they could, but Gomamon seemed to been driven by a fury all of his own. "Get away from her!" Agumon ordered.  
  
"Nightmare WING!" Ladevimon twirled, and a volley of bats sailed into the three new arrivals. When the bats disappeared, Agumon, Tentomon, and Gabumon lay on the ground, groaning as they felt their fresh wounds. "You're boring me. I have more important matters to take care of." Ladydevimon floated in the air. "The destiny that once was no longer exists! The future belongs to me! And a bleak future fit is for all of my enemies!" Ladydevimon laughed as she flew away. "The next time you see me, I will be the absolute ruler of the Digital World! Farewell!" Ladydevimon's laughing voice faded as she disappeared into the sky.  
  
Biyomon was curled up, crying even harder now. "She killed them .Patamon, Elecmon." And she sobbed harder.  
  
Gomamon came out of the clearing, bruised with blood dripping down his lip. But his injuries meant nothing to him as he went up to Biyomon. He didn't say anything. He just helped her cry. 


	53. Recruitment

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 3  
  
Chapter 53  
  
Recruitment  
  
  
  
4 years ago.  
  
Myotsimon walked back through the portal. Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, and Puppetmon where there as per Myotismon's request. "Welcome back Myotismon, it's been years." Metalseadramon said.  
  
"Did all go according to plan?" Machinedramon got straight down to business.  
  
"Everything happened as the Dark Masters wished." Myotismon answered.  
  
"So who's the kid?" Puppetmon walked forward and looked at Izzy, who was tied with chains and looking very scared.  
  
"A fool who tried to defy us." Myotismon laughed. "I thought he would make an excellent playmate for you Puppetmon. He deserves no less."  
  
"Oh boy!" Puppetmon clapped. The marionette grabbed Izzy's chains. "We're going to have some fun, aren't we?" Izzy looked too terrified to speak.  
  
"I'm sure you will." Myotismon turned to the two gargantuan Mega digimon as Puppetmon began dragging Izzy towards the forest. "Metalseadramon, would you guard the portal from any humans while I give Machinedramon my full report?"  
  
"You need a Mega digimon for that task?" Metalseadramon growled.  
  
"No, but I thought you might like human as a change of diet." Myotismon laughed.  
  
"You're right, I get tired of seafood." Metalseadramon laughed as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
Puppetmon threw Izzy to the ground and broke his chains with his mallet. "Now we're going to play a game!" Puppetmon loved the torment he but his friend through.  
  
"What-what sort of game?" Izzy was on his knees, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"It's called seek and destroy." Puppetmon smiled.  
  
"How do you play?" Izzy stuttered.  
  
"Simple, one of us gets to chase the other through the forest, until he is destroyed by the other." Puppetmon tapped his mallet in his hand, waiting for this child to run in terror.  
  
Izzy got up, and smiled at Puppetmon. Puppetmon was speechless as Izzy spoke. "Sounds like fun." In the span of a heartbeat, Izzy's eyes turned red. "But I go first." Izzy threw out his hands, hitting Puppetmon in the chest with a blast of black energy. Puppetmon was sent flying back, shearing a few trees from their trunks.  
  
Puppetmon rolled on the ground, his mallet out of his grasp. He reached for it, but Izzy picked it up first, snapping it with hands as if it was a brittle twig. "For someone who likes to play this game," Izzy said as he dropped the broken pieces of the hammer, "You sure are bad at it."  
  
Puppetmon stood up unsteadily. Izzy's blast had hurt him more than he cared to admit. He grabbed the wooden X from behind his back. "No fair! Foul, Foul!" Puppetmon hurled the X at Izzy.  
  
Izzy caught the wooden projectile, and broke it as well. "Since when do you like playing fair?" Puppetmon's lower lip trembled as Izzy dropped the shards of wood to the ground.  
  
Puppetmon was sweating sap as he held out his hand, attaching his strings on to Izzy's aura. "You never told me you had powers!"  
  
Izzy merely grabbed the strings and pulled Puppetmon hard. Puppetmon went flying towards Izzy as he grabbed the Mega digimon by the neck. "You never asked." Izzy snapped Puppetmon's wooden neck, holding the head in his hand as he dropped the body. "Alas poor Puppetmon, I knew him well." Izzy remarked as the head broke up into atoms, along with the body. Izzy looked around, half expecting the forest to tear itself apart, but it never happened. Izzy guessed the Dark Masters never had a reason to reformat the digital world. Since the digidestined never showed, there was no need to rewrite the landscape to make it easier to conquer.  
  
Izzy grabbed his shirt, ripping a long gash into it. He grabbed a fist full of dirt, and rubbed in over his face and hair. Part one of his plan went perfectly. The Dark Masters were split up now. Izzy knew he wasn't as powerful as the combined might of four mega digimon, but he could easily over power them one on one, especially if he struck first. He knew Myotismon would go along with it. All of the digimon from Myotismon's army saw him dragged out by chains, so they'll assume he was brought to the Dark Masters to be executed, so his identity would be safe. If he failed, he would merely be killed and Myotismon would be no worse off. But if he succeeded and Myotismon did not help him, Izzy would simply delete him as well. So simply put, it was in Myotismon's best interest to listen to him. Izzy smiled as he removed one of his gloves and dropped it to the ground. He stopped for a moment, admiring Devimon's orange tattoo on the back of his left hand. It was hard to believe that just a few short days ago, he was a pathetic weak child. Now he had power, thanks to his parents Devimon and Ladydevimon. He would have to see his parents later and thank them personally, especially Ladydevimon, his dear, sweet mother.  
  
Izzy turned off his power, so he looked like a normal child. Already he felt a sense of loss, but it was all part of his plan. Izzy ran out of the forest stumbling and tripping. He fell to the ground, face first. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Metalseadramon looked at the tiny child, about the size of one of his teeth. "I'm surprised you're still alive. Puppetmon must be slipping."  
  
"Please sir, spare my life!" Izzy pleaded. "I'll do anything! I'll give you what ever you need!"  
  
Metalseadramon placed his head close to the ground, breathing hot breath over Izzy. "And what could you possibly give me?"  
  
Izzy smiled as Metalseadramon's open mouth hung a few feet from his face. Just as he planned. Metalseadramon was covered with hard scale and Chrome Digizoidium, making his hide nearly impenetrable. But his mouth had none of this protection. "A quick deletion." Izzy charged a ball of black energy in his hand, and flung into Metalseadramon's mouth. Metalseadramon reared his head back, screaming as the ball of energy tore his insides apart. The energy attack would collide with his outside armor, preventing its escape and shredding him up even more. Izzy's black aura wrapped around him as he pointed his palms at the pain ridden mega digimon. Metalseadramon's body disappeared in a rain of black power as Izzy unleashed his full force on the spasming sea creature. When Izzy's attack finished, Metalseadramon's body hung in mid-air for a split second, before his head fell to the ground, lifeless before it shattered into atoms. "That's two." Izzy announced as his aura wrapped around him, and he took off in the direction of Machinedramon and Myotismon.  
  
  
  
Myotismon was explaining what had happened on Earth. Machinedramon was hooked up to a massive computer as Myotismon gave his report. "So the prophesied eighth child is dead. But how did you manage to locate this individual?"  
  
Myotismon was prepared for this question. He was following Izzy's plan, since Izzy was more powerful than he was. He did not know if Izzy was stronger than the Dark Masters were, but he would soon find out. "I used the Crest of Light to locate her."  
  
"You can tell him the truth now Myotismon." Izzy walked into Machinedramon's base of operations, brushing off his shirt. "I led him to the eight child."  
  
"And who are you to dare enter my base?" Machinedramon turned to face the diminutive child. "Beside a soon to be smear on my floor."  
  
"Someone who is infinitely smarter than you are." Izzy looked up.  
  
"A sense of humor. I never understood that emotion, especially in the face of certain destruction." Machinedramon started charging his power. "I'll make your death quick and painful." Machinedramon rolled forward, intending on steamrolling the child into pulp.  
  
Izzy smiled as Machinedramon rolled towards him. His eyes changed to red yet again, and his black shield wrapped around his body. "I'll return the favor." Izzy held out his palms. Machinedramon stopped in his tracks as a blast of energy drove him back, trying to analyze this new variable. All his reports stated that humans had no such powers. A second blast of energy caught him in the chest, shattering his metal plating.  
  
Machinedramon aimed his back weapons at Izzy. "GIGA CANNON!"  
  
Izzy flew straight up in the air, dodging the blasts as they left two craters in the floor. "Impressive, you seem to be made of sterner stuff then Metalseadramon and Puppetmon. They hardly put up a fight."  
  
Metalseadramon ran a few quick variables. If this human was powerful enough to destroy two Dark Masters, he had a fight on his hands. "Myotismon, help me defeat this child!"  
  
Myotismon realized he had to choose between the two, who he thought would win. And Izzy had already killed two Mega digimon. Myotismon flew up into the air, forming a band of crimson in his hand. "Crimson LIGHTNING!"  
  
Machinedramon shuddered as the attack hit him in the back, cutting the pipes leading to his Giga Cannon's, stopping his attack. "Traitor!" Machinedramon amplified voice announced as he turned around facing Myotismon.  
  
Izzy landed on Machinedramon's head. "To you, maybe." Machinedramon had time for one last thought as Izzy's blew a hole in his head as big as he was. Machinedramon stopped moving, and all his gears froze in place, shortly before he too broke apart, to join that off his fallen comrades. Izzy landed on the ground. "I see you've finally chosen definite sides."  
  
Myotismon nodded. "You are as powerful as the Dark Masters, but you are much smarter. I hope you're smart enough to realize I would be a valuable ally."  
  
"How does second in command sound?" Izzy replied. "With only Piedmon left, you are the third most powerful being in this or any other world. We will be unstoppable." Izzy walked up to Machinedramon's computer. "Just one more detail to take care off."  
  
  
  
Piedmon was in his layer, swirling a glass of a digital alcohol not unlike brandy. He was enjoying himself. The digidestined never showed, and Myotismon had killed the eighth child, so there was no more loose ends. The other digidestined would be found, and destroyed. The only Flymon in his ointment was that Ladydevimon, his best servant, had disappeared. But he had other servants, although none as hauntingly seductive. The computer in front of him burst to life. "Ah Machinedramon, has Myotismon finished his report?"  
  
"Guess again clown boy." Piedmon shattered the glass in his hand as an unfamiliar voice answered him. "Myotismon works with me now."  
  
"Who is this?!" Piedmon ordered as he stood up.  
  
"Your new boss. Now, I see no need to show myself to you. You merely have to follow orders. You will clear your castle, now my castle, and wait for further orders at Machinedramon's lair." The voice continued.  
  
Piedmon slashed through the computer with his sword. "VILEMON!" Piedmon shouted. Thousands of Vilemon flew through windows, filling the room and outside the window. "Go to Machinedramon's lair, and kill who ever is there. Some deluded digimon is playing me for a fool. Myotismon disobeying me, of all things. And find the other Dark Masters. Now GO!"  
  
The Vilemon flew up in the air, turning the sky dark. Piedmon sat back down, turning his sword in his hand. No need to worry, the Vilemon will kill this upstart, and he could go back to lording over both words.  
  
Two hours passed, and the computer was fixed by Cogmon as Piedmon waited. A single Vilemon flew back through the window. Piedmon smiled. "Finally, I was growing bored. So who was the fool who dare talk down to me?"  
  
"I have no idea." The Vilemon limped on the ground. "I never even got close. All my brothers and sisters are deleted. And the other Dark Masters are nowhere in sight! They must be deleted as well!"  
  
Piedmon screamed as he threw a dagger in the Vilemon's forehead, deleting him. The computer came back to life. "Have I made my point?" Izzy asked, although Piedmon had no idea who it was. "I've defeated your army, as well as the other Dark Masters. Now I'm giving you a choice. Serve with me, or die."  
  
Piedmon grimaced. He wanted to kill this, whoever this was. But he had deleted the other Dark Masters in minutes. Myotismon was working with him, and he would most assuredly go for the winning side, which means Myotismon thought this new character would triumph. "All right, you win." Piedmon could not believe he said that.  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy smiled from miles away. "Now leave, I want to examine my new base of operations alone." Izzy knew he was powerful, but so was Piedmon, and Izzy wasn't sure who would win in a one on one fight. But he maneuvered Piedmon so he had no choice but to serve him, and so he wouldn't have to risk an uncertain battle. Izzy turned to Myotismon. "Shall we view our new base?"  
  
  
  
Piedmon's lair was cleared out as Izzy and Myotismon walked through. "You are an incredible youth. In the span of a few days, you've destroyed your enemies and taken over the digital world from the Dark Masters."  
  
Izzy was reveling in the power. But getting power was one thing, keeping it was another. "We need more allies, digimon we can trust to do what we say."  
  
"Viral digimon can hardly be trusted." Myotismon replied. "You only trust me because you know my best interests now lie with you. If you die, Piedmon will delete me." Myotismon had thought about snapping this child's neck while his powers were off and his back turned, but thought better. If Izzy died, then Piedmon would be back in charge, and he would be deleted for betraying him. So Myotismon needed to keep Izzy alive at all costs. And Myotismon could tell Izzy knew that.  
  
"So we won't acquire any more viral digimon. We will keep Piedmon compiled and as a servant, but he won't even know about me. That imp of yours Demidevimon is manipulative and cunning. He will also be of help. A council, that is it!" Izzy replied as he looked over Piedmon's computers. "A council that I can trust to do what say and can carry out my plans." (But individually, I would be able to destroy you.) Izzy thought to himself.  
  
"Do you have any idea who else would serve for you?" Myotismon questioned.  
  
Izzy pulled out a prisoner manifest of who was currently in Piedmon's dungeon. Izzy smiled as he recognized one of the names. "As a matter a fact, I do."  
  
  
  
Palmon had left File Island what would be the earth equivalent of centuries. She had been in this dungeon for decades. Palmon had long given up trying to escape. She didn't really try to escape in the first place. There was nothing for her outside these walls.  
  
The cell door swung open, the blast of light surprising Palmon. Her eyes had adjusted to the light, as a blue and red garbed digimon walked into the room. This was unusual, she never saw anybody. Someone merely shoved food and water under her door, no talk, no nothing. She had almost come to enjoy her solitude; it beat what waited for her on the outside. "Who are you?" Palmon asked.  
  
"I am Myotismon. You will come with me." Myotismon announced.  
  
One of the Dark Masters most powerful servants. Palmon figured this would happen some day. She would be escorted out of this cell, and then executed. Palmon didn't care anymore. She wordlessly got up and followed Myotismon out, not even bothering to try and escape.  
  
Myotismon opened a door to a room at the end of a long hall. "Step inside and wait."  
  
Palmon didn't reply, she just entered the room as Myotismon shut the door behind her. Palmon finally looked up, and was surprised from the execution room she expected. This was a beautifully designed room, silk drapes lining the crystal clear windows. Palmon stepped into the sunlight, the first she had felt in a lifetime. Palmon just enjoyed the warmth for a minute, before exploring the room more. There were couches on top of oriental style rugs, and a low table in the center. Palmon walked up to the table. There was a pitcher of sparkling clear water and an assortment of fruit native to the digital world. Palmon's mouth watered. She had been given just enough to survive, and only the lowest quality. She wrapped her hand around a sugar vine, and was about to take a big bite when she stopped. Maybe this was the Dark Master's plan. A cruel trick where they let her think she's being treated well, and then poison the food.  
  
"I can assure you it's perfectly safe." Palmon became aware of another being in the room. Palmon expected Piedmon or maybe Puppetmon. They were the only two Dark Masters small enough to fit in this room. She couldn't figure out what she was looking at first, because it wasn't a digimon.  
  
Izzy walked over to the table and picked up a yellow and purple fruit. It was one of his favorite fruit in the first time lines. "I never cared for those, much too sweet. I like something a little more tart, almost bitter."  
  
Palmon watched as Izzy took a bite from the fruit. "You...you are a human, aren't you?"  
  
Izzy placed the fruit back on the table. "For all intensive purposes, yes." He was the son of Ladydevimon and Devimon, but for the greatest portion of his life, he was a human.  
  
"Where are the Dark Masters?" Palmon asked. The Dark Masters would never allow a human in their presence.  
  
"I have deleted Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. Piedmon is still around. But he works for me now." Izzy answered.  
  
"You deleted three of the Dark Masters?" Palmon now feared this new character. "So what do you have planned for me?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "I read what the prison report said about you. Machinedramon kept excellent records. Maybe I should have kept him around as my secretary." Izzy chuckled at his own joke. "You all but let yourself be captured, and you never even attempted to escape. Even when Myotismon brought you out of your cell to what you thought was your death, you never even voiced a word of complaint. You had nothing to live for, am I right?"  
  
Palmon had never heard anyone sum up her life so brutally before. But he was right. "Yes." Palmon's vines whipped out, clearing the table of the fruit and water jug. "I was promised a destiny! But my digidestined Mimi never showed! She left me to rot in this cell!" Palmon sat down on the couch and placed her hands over her eyes as she began to cry.  
  
Izzy looked down at Palmon. He remembered what she was like from the first time line. Unlike the other chosen digimon, she didn't fight for good because she wanted to. She fought for Mimi. She was little more than a servant to Mimi, Izzy saw that now. Izzy figured if Mimi never showed, it would destroy her. And he was right.  
  
"I was betrayed by the digidestined, just like you were." Izzy coldly said. "Only my experience was worse." Izzy's eyes began to turn red. "They knocked me down, ran by me, left me to die at the hands of Ladydevimon." Izzy calmed down, his eyes turning back to normal. "But that's in the past now. I've made something of myself, and you can to."  
  
Palmon stopped crying. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What do you want Palmon? I could help you find your digidestined, but is that truly what you want? I am a digidestined to, and that fact means nothing to me now, just as the fact that you are a chosen digimon means nothing to you." Izzy smiled. "So I ask again, what do you want?"  
  
Palmon never thought about that question as she spent all those years cowering in that cell like a timid Chumon. But she thought long and hard now. "I want respect. I want to be powerful. I don't want to depend on some human to come along and tell me what to do. I want to be my own digimon."  
  
Izzy smiled in spite of himself. "And you shall have it and more. I now control all of the Dark Masters forces. But I need allies. Like yourself."  
  
Palmon looked over at Izzy, speechless for a second. "You're serious, aren't you?"  
  
Izzy walked over to the window, looking at the lanscape. "I am quite serious. I am forming a council and I would like you to be on it. You'll have anything you want; you can do anything you want. The entire Digital World is mine. But I am happy to share."  
  
Palmon got up off the couch, looking out at the window with Izzy. "Anything I want? Anything at all?"  
  
"Anything." Izzy answered as he looked down at the smaller green digimon. "You have tremendous potential. You will become a force to be recokned with. Humans and digimon alike will come to fear and respect you." Izzy held out his hand to Palmon. "All you have to do, is join me."  
  
  
  
Myotismon was working in one of Piedmon's labs. Izzy had given him instructions to take stock of his forces. Piedmon was the only Mega digimon left in the world, at least as far as he could find. Izzy had thousands of ultimate digimon spread across the digital world, hundreds of thousands of champions, and a near infinite supply of rookies. It would take a while to organize them, train them, but the Earth would fall, Myotismon was sure. He made the right decision choosing to serve Izzy, because Izzy already granted him more power than he had ever had before.  
  
The door to lab swung open, and Izzy walked in with the rookie digimon Palmon. "Well?" Myotismon asked, regarding Palmon with some curiosity and a lot of suspicion. He did not know if inviting a vaccine digimon, especially a chosen digimon, was a good idea, but Izzy assured him it would work, and so far Izzy had always been right. And Gatomon was a vaccine digimon as well, not to mention a chosen digimon apparently, and she was Myotismon's best servant, and he had requested her as well. Maybe there was a method to Izzy's madness.  
  
Izzy gestured to Palmon. "Meet our new Council member." 


	54. Installment of Power

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 4  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Installment of Power  
  
  
  
4 years ago.  
  
Izzy was working on the computer in Piedmon's lair. He had been doing this for several digital months, although only a few minutes had gone by in the real world. The first time line in his head was barely moving at all, like a picture permanently stuck in his mind.  
  
Palmon came in, smiling as she did so. Even Izzy was impressed how quickly she latched to her role as despot. She placed her hands up on Izzy's shoulders. "Izzy, you've been working hard. Isn't time you take a break?"  
  
Izzy smiled back. "I'm busy right now Palmon, but maybe later. I have a world to conquer."  
  
"Oh come on, I have the prefect distraction for you. Our forces have caught someone you wanted." Palmon reached over to the computer and tapped a button with her vine.  
  
Izzy smiled as a familiar face filled the screen. "Oh, I will relish this." Izzy laughed.  
  
  
  
Izzy walked into the room, which had been completely cleared except for Myotismon and Palmon, the only two who knew that Izzy was now in charge. Ladydevimon was chained to the wall, having been captured by Myotismon a little while ago. Izzy walked up Ladydevimon. "You have been difficult to capture. Now, why don't you hand over those digivices you stole."  
  
"Listen child." Ladydevimon scowled. "I have never met you before, and I don't know what your insane babbling is about."  
  
Izzy thought for a minute. This was probably this timeline's Ladydevimon, not the one that came from the first timeline's, which was still currently running in his head. But there was a simple way to make sure. Izzy smiled. "My apologies, I thought you were someone else. I guess I don't need you after all." Izzy pointed his palm at Ladydevimon.  
  
"No, STOP!" Ladydevimon shouted, afraid.  
  
"Why are you frightened? I'm a mere human, I shouldn't have any powers." Izzy chuckled. "Unless you know better, mother."  
  
Ladydevimon smiled as she realized this was all Izzy's plan. "You always were a smart one, Izzy. I guess you do take after your mother."  
  
"More than you realize. I know all about you, mother dearest. Thanks to my unique brain, I remember both time lines. I know all about you, and how you escaped to this time line. I guess things didn't work out exactly how you planned."  
  
"As a matter of fact, no, they didn't." Ladydevimon scowled. "I was preparing to take power, but then a new force, one unfamiliar to me, destroyed the Dark Masters. I would have never guessed it was you."  
  
"You should have. You knew my power, that's why you tried to kill me." Izzy smiled. "But I got over it, and it helped me find my true destiny. So what did you do with this timeline's Ladydevimon? I don't think you would have been careless enough to delete yourself. I admit I don't understand all the intricacies of temporal mechanics, but I am willing to wager that the deletion of this timeline's Ladydevimon would mean your deletion as well."  
  
"I merged with her, with the aid of the digivices. I've had some time to examine them, and interestingly enough, four of them seem to have the ability to merge the code of two digimon. It was buried quite deep." Ladydevimon smiled. "I would be more than happy to tell you all my secrets, if you let me go, son."  
  
"An interesting, but useless ability. What need would I have for a DNA merge of digimon? Turning two fighters into one is not a wise use of resources." Izzy shook his head. "There is something more important I want. The digivices and the tags. I imagine that you also have the tags. I went back to that underwater cave, and imagine my surprise that the tags were gone. I went to confront my dear father Devimon about my problem, when I discovered he was deleted. A tiff between my parents, I wager, in which you walked away." Izzy grabbed Ladydevimon's chin. "Although I see you didn't walk away unscathed. There's a faint scar on your cheek. It must have been a nasty cut, if it's still there after all this time."  
  
Ladydevimon looked over at Palmon. She had got the scar from Biyomon, after she had deleted Patamon. But she wasn't about to mention that now. Obviously Palmon and Izzy were allies now, and Palmon would be furious if she found that fact out. "What guarantee do I have you won't delete me the nano-second I give them to you?"  
  
"Ladydevimon, I said I've forgiven you for trying to assassinate me. If I wanted you deleted, I would have had you eradicated on sight, not brought to me." Izzy held outs his hand. "Now, the digivices and tags."  
  
Ladydevimon scowled as a strip of leather opened up on her outfit. Seven digivices strung out in front of her. "This want you want?"  
  
Palmon walked forward and picked the digivices and tags with her vines. "Thank you." Then Palmon struck Ladydevimon across the face with one of her vines. "And THAT'S for taking them in the first place."  
  
"Why you weed!" Ladydevimon yelled, her cheek stinging.  
  
"Now Palmon, calm down, that's no way to treat our leader." Izzy shook a finger mockingly at Palmon.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ladydevimon asked. She didn't like Izzy's tone .  
  
"Myotismon, if you would." Myotismon nodded and left the room. Izzy turned back to face Ladydevimon. "I have come with the perfect plan. Except for Palmon and Myotismon here, everyone is going to think you're in charge."  
  
"You're giving me all your power? How generous." Ladydevimon sarcastically replied.  
  
Myotismon had returned with a machine, which looked like a futuristic leaf blower. Izzy had designed it with some of the technology he found in Myotismon's castle, from Gennai's old allies. "But first, you're going to have a little change of disposition." Myotismon aimed the machine at Ladydevimon.  
  
"Izzy wait!" Izzy gestured Myotismon to stop. "You wouldn't do this to your own mother, would you?" Ladydevimon asked.  
  
"You planned to kill your own son. We are more alike than you realize. You should be proud. I've turned into the son you have always wanted." Izzy turned back to Myotismon. "Proceed."  
  
Myotismon smiled evilly. "Certainly." Myotismon fired the device. Ladydevimon tried to scream, but didn't have time as it looked like her body was sucked into the strange machine.  
  
"An interesting device." Myotismon commented. "Would it work on other digimon?"  
  
"Sadly no." Izzy replied. "It would only work with Ladydevimon, since it was attuned to her specific code. I simply used part of my own code to make the machine work, since she was my mother. Now, come on."  
  
Myotismon and Palmon walked behind Izzy to another room, and plugged the machine into a computer. Izzy tapped a few buttons and sat back and waited. The screen turned white, and began to fill up with black atoms. Izzy watched as Ladydevimon's form built in the monitor. "What, I'm not deleted?" Ladydevimon choked out. "What did you do to me?"  
  
"There are the beings in the digiworld Ladydevimon, who don't have any form." Izzy explained. "They were the ones who helped form the digidestined. You are now more or less one of those creatures, intelligence, personality but no physical structure."  
  
Ladydevimon's face turned angry as it filled the screen. "You disobedient child! Change me back! I order you to." Her voice stopped when Izzy clicked the monitor off.  
  
"She'll get over it." Izzy said to Myotismon. "She'll enjoy the illusion of being in charge. Eventually." Izzy then looked at Palmon, who was still holding the digivices and tags. Palmon had picked hers out, and placed the others on a table. "Me and Palmon have something else to take care off."  
  
  
  
  
  
Palmon was on a cold metal table, a bit discomforted as she had been scanned, prodded, poked and god knows what else. "Are we done yet?" Palmon whined.  
  
Izzy was going over the last bit of results. Most of the equipment had been pirated from Datamon's lab. "Almost."  
  
A hatch popped open and out popped Palmon's digivice. Izzy picked up the device, which he had fused with the Crest of Sincerity. Finding the crests was easy, he just remembered where on Server they where hid in the first time line. Izzy handed the digivice to Palmon. Palmon sat up. "What do I do now?"  
  
"Digivolve." Izzy smiled. "Simply digivolve."  
  
Palmon held the device tightly, and a strange feeling came over her. Light filled the air as Palmon called out. "Palmon digivolve to.TOGEMON!" An enormous cactus filled the room, crushing the table. "Ooh yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Palmon punched the wall beside her, forming several cracks.  
  
"You're not finished yet Togemon. You have one more phase." Izzy reminded her.  
  
Togemon nodded, and concentrated harder. Her eyes and mouth shot out beams of light as a flower opened on her head. The flower opened up, and out came a flower pixie, crying, "Togemon digivolve to .LILLYMON!" Lillymon landed lightly on the ground.  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy smiled at the results.  
  
Lillymon looked over herself. "Now that was a trip." Lillymon aimed at the wall, her flower cannon forming from her hands. "Flower CANNON!" A burst of energy seared from her hands, destroying the wall and three walls after that. Lillymon ran her hands over her body as the flower cannon disappeared. "Beauty and power."  
  
"A deadly combination." Izzy walked forward. Now while Palmon may have been a bit on the homely side, Lillymon was a goddess. Izzy stood next to Lillymon, his head coming just short of Lillymon's shoulder.  
  
"Only for my enemies." Lillymon twirlled in a circle and flew up in the air, enjoying the rush. "And you're not one of my enemies, are you?"  
  
Izzy grabbed Lillymon's hand, and brought it to his face. He placed a kiss on Lillymon's hand. "I am anything but."  
  
Lillymon blushed slightly as Izzy released her hand. "So, what do we now Izzy?"  
  
"Quite simple." Izzy replied as they walked out of the lab. "Anything we want. Anything we want." 


	55. Lesser of Two Evils

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 5  
  
Chapter 55  
  
Lesser of Two Evils  
  
  
  
4 years ago.  
  
The invasion of Earth was a complete success. Izzy's Apocalymon virus was utterly effective. He had used Apocalymon's own code to write the virus, thus eliminating any chance of Apocalymon rising and attacking the Earth. Izzy didn't want the Earth destroyed, merely conquered. The virus disabled every single computer on Earth, rendering the vast human armies useless. Also, deleting Apocalymon's code slowed the Digital World's time to the same as Earth, making the invasion easier. A brief instant after the Apocalymon virus paralyzed the world, portals to the digital world opened up, flooding every major city and military instillation with Izzy's forces. Shortly after the humans were crushed, Ladydevimon made her grand debut. Izzy wished he could have seen the look on Piedmon's face when he found out Ladydevimon was in charge, or supposedly. Now, no matter how hard he searched, he would never find Ladydevimon, and Izzy was safe since he didn't even exist. Izzy decided it was necessary to keep at least one mega digimon, just in case. When Izzy perfected his powers in the future, than it may become necessary to delete Piedmon, but until then, Piedmon was merely another servant.  
  
Izzy sat in front of the computer, Ladydevimon's form on the screen. "You see mother? I told you you'd relish the power."  
  
"All right, I admit it." Ladydevimon smiled on the screen. "Who needs a form when people fear you like a god?"  
  
"Now, on to business. You are now considered the supreme being, and you will announce your council members. I don't want their identities revealed, so we will refer to them as Greek letters. It will decrease their risk." Izzy began typing into the computer.  
  
"Just one little thing." Ladydevimon mentioned. "You have four digimon on your council. But I think you should put a human on your side."  
  
"Why would I desire a human?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You're human." Ladydevimon reminded Izzy.  
  
"I was human." Izzy's eyes turned red briefly. "I got over it."  
  
Ladydevimon chuckled. "I mean a human on the council would help keep the humans demoralized. If a human was helping me, it would help crush their spirits." Ladydevimon answered.  
  
"I knew it was wise not to delete you, mother. You are indeed making an excellent advisor." Izzy smiled. "It's a premium idea, but what human would serve you?"  
  
Ladydevimon called up a few mental commands. Ladydevimon had learned how to control computers. She could be transfer herself to any terminal, monitor calls, even change her memories into pictures on the screen, which was what she was doing now. Izzy watched at Wargreymon and Metalgurumon battled in the skies. Matt and Tai were on the ground, tearing at one another. Izzy remembered this battle, shortly before the defeat of Puppetmon in the first time line. "How about this child?"  
  
"I never knew you witnessed that battle." Izzy replied, watching the battle unfold.  
  
"Piedmon's telescope, it gives a good view." Ladydevimon answered.  
  
"Matt may have a short fuse, but he's far from evil." Izzy considered Ladydevimon's proposal.  
  
"So why is he forcing Metalgurumon to fight Wargreymon?" Ladydevimon asked.  
  
"I never fully understood the circumstances. Something to do with TK, his little brother. He'd do anything for him." Izzy rubbed his chin.  
  
"Anything?" Ladydevimon smiled.  
  
"Anything." Izzy began to laugh.  
  
  
  
Matt was huddled in his apartment with TK and his parents. His mother and father had gotten together shortly after the invasion, to try and find some manner of escape together. Sounds of battle filled the streets beneath him. Matt looked down from the balcony, watching digimon run through the streets below. TK was crying at the TV screen, which had Ladydevimon's face on it. TK kept saying, "It's that lady from the camp! Don't let her get me." His mom was trying to calm TK down, without much success.  
  
Matt shut the drapes to the balcony. "I know it sounds odd, but we did see her before, at camp. I thought I was just seeing things."  
  
"What did she want with you?" Matt's dad asked.  
  
"I have no idea. She just flew down, attacked us, and disappeared." Matt walked over to TK. "Don't worry TK, I won't let anybody harm you."  
  
There was a steady tapping at the window. Everyone turned to the shut drapes. No one moved at first, too petrified to breathe. Matt slowly got up, hands trembling, and opened the drapes. "Izzy?" Matt's jaw dropped.  
  
Izzy opened the balcony doors and walked in. "I'm elated to see you remember me." Of course he would. According to Matt, he had seen Izzy a few days ago, while Izzy had spent close to a year in the digital world preparing his attack.  
  
"How did you get on the balcony?" Matt looked back at the balcony. "We're several stories up!"  
  
"Who's this?" Matt's mother asked as Izzy looked around the apartment.  
  
"Izzy, someone from camp from a few days ago. He saw Ladydevimon too." Matt answered his mother.  
  
"You don't need to worry about her anymore." Izzy walked over to TK.  
  
"What are you talking about? And how did you get on the balcony?" Matt didn't like Izzy's carefree attitude.  
  
"How are you TK?" Izzy got down on his knees.  
  
"F-fine." TK whispered. This didn't seem like the same Izzy he saw at camp. He actually was a little frightening to TK.  
  
"You should be. You have a big strong brother to protect you." Izzy got up off the ground and looked at Matt. "You'd do anything for TK, wouldn't you?" Izzy asked Matt.  
  
"Of course I would, he's my brother." Matt answered. Matt didn't like the weird smirk on Izzy's face, as if he was the only one in on a private joke.  
  
"I know." Izzy's eyes turned red as his black energy shield wrapped around him. His voice took a different tone as he spoke. "I'm counting on that."  
  
Matt's mother screamed and held TK's crying form close to her body. Matt's dad grabbed a standing lamp, instinctively to protect his family. "What the hell are you?!"  
  
The lamp was brought down hard on Izzy's head. Izzy didn't flinch as it bent over his skull. "Please Mr. Takailni. Me and Matt are trying to talk." Izzy flung out a ball of energy at Matt's dad. Matt's dad crumbled to ground, breathing steadily, but unconscious.  
  
"STOP THIS!" Izzy turned around as Matt punched him in the face. Matt screamed as he nearly broke his fist on his aura.  
  
"Matt, I'm trying to have a serious discussion." Matt threw another punch, but Izzy simply caught it, and threw Matt against the sofa. "If you insist on breaking your bones on my face, we'll never get anything accomplished."  
  
"What do you want Izzy, or whatever the hell you are?!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Simple, you're going to work for me. In case you haven't figured it out, Ladydevimon is just a figurehead. I'm in charge now." Izzy answered.  
  
Matt's mom started to shake. "You're responsible for all this devastation?"  
  
"Yes, it is quite impressive, isn't it." Izzy smiled at Matt's mom, who recoiled in horror from Izzy's red eyes. Izzy chuckled and turned back to Matt. "Back at camp, I was just your average boy super genius. Who knew that in a week I would be the ruler of this world? But back to business. Now, I'm offering you a job. I'm forming a council, and I'd like you to be on it Matt."  
  
"You're mad!" Matt announced.  
  
"I was, about you leaving me to die, but I got over it." Izzy replied.  
  
Matt wanted to attack Izzy again, but realized it was hopeless. "There's no way I'd work for you."  
  
"Oh, I think you will. You see, you four now know I'm in charge, not Ladydevimon. Now, if you were to work for me, that would be allowable. But if you don't, I'm afraid I'll have to do away with you all. Including TK." Izzy coldly said.  
  
Matt's whole body began to shake. He could tell Izzy was telling the truth. Matt regained himself. "You have to promise me they won't get hurt."  
  
"Matt, NO!" TK screamed, running up to his brother, holding his hands  
  
"Sorry TK." Matt answered, holding his brother's head against his hip. "I'm doing this for you."  
  
"Agreed." Izzy whistled, and a quartet of Mechanorimon flew through the window. Izzy used Mechanorimon because Ladydevimon could fly them without Bakemon pilots, so no one would know his plans. "Now, your family will be transported to a safe place in the digital world. It's an alternate dimension, quite beautiful." Izzy looked at Mrs. Yamato and TK. "You'll enjoy it, it is very peaceful, at least where you will be staying."  
  
"How could you?" Mrs. Takailni whimpered.  
  
"Because I can." Izzy turned to Matt. "I'm heading back. You'll be allowed one hour to say your farewells. Don't try to escape, my reach is infinite. Then these Mechanorimon will take you to your destination." Izzy walked to the balcony. " I hope you won't mind if I leave. I do so hate messy good- byes." Izzy flew off the balcony, leaving Matt and his family together for the last time.  
  
  
  
Izzy was back in the digital world, the time line in both world's were now synchronous, so Matt arrived an hour later. Izzy was in Piedmon's throne as Matt walked in, Mechanorimon on either side. Lillymon was standing next to Izzy leaning on the throne. Myotismon was there, standing rigidly at attention. Demidevimon flew next to Myotismon, proud of his new role. He was little more than another hand of Myotismon, but he enjoyed his new title of Delta, Council Member. Izzy motioned to the Mechanorimon to leave. "I'm impressed you didn't try to escape. It shows you have some integrity." Myotismon told Matt.  
  
"I do, you don't." Matt answered with a snark. "My parents wanted me to try to run, I refused. I would not put them in any danger from a monster."  
  
"And you have a raw intelligence as well. Nothing that even closely resembles mine of course." Izzy answered, taking no notice of Matt's sarcasm.  
  
"And he's a cute human as well." Lillymon smiled as Matt. Matt just scowled.  
  
"So why me?" Matt asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Izzy questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Six billion humans on this Earth, and who knows how many of these.creatures." Matt looked Demidevimon and Myotismon.  
  
"Digimon." Demidevimon corrected.  
  
"Who cares?" Matt scowled before turning back to Izzy. "Now these .digimon," Matt emphasized the word as a racial slur. "Are much more powerful than me. And there are other humans, adults, that are much smarter and stronger than me. So why the hell do you come into my apartment, you freak?"  
  
"Hey!" Demidevimon flew into Matt's face. "Watch your tongue!"  
  
Matt instinctively batted Demidevimon away with a slap, Demidevimon doing a little somersault in mid air. Myotismon took a step forward, but Izzy held out his hand, stopping the ultimate digimon. "No Myotismon. He asked a valid question, and it shows he's observant." Izzy got up off his chair and walked to Matt. "You and I Matt, we're heroes. We're supposed to be the saviors of both world, the eight chosen ones, the digidestined."  
  
"Are you completly insane?" Matt looked Izzy straight in the eye. "What are you rambling about?"  
  
Lillymon, Demidevimon, and Myotismon looked at Izzy, expecting a burst of anger for being spoken to like that. But Izzy merely chuckled. "Something that once was, but never will be." Izzy shook his head. "But enough philosophical discussion. The basic idea is you were supposed to be a hero to these digimon. But fate intervened."  
  
"I intervened." Ladydevimon's face appeared in the screen behind Izzy.  
  
"How rude of me." Izzy turned and faced Ladydevimon. "This is Ladydevimon, my advisor. Everyone will believe she is in charge, but we will know better."  
  
"How can you trust her?!" Matt looked at Ladydevimon. "She tried to kill us, including you!"  
  
"I do remember, but she has been transformed into a sophisticated program now. And we have forgiven one another." Izzy looked at Ladydevimon. "I guess I just can't hold a grudge against my mother." Izzy looked at Matt's dumbfounded expression. "You didn't think I acquired my powers by taking multi-vitamins, did you?" Izzy laughed at his own joke, as did the digimon behind him. "Ladydevimon here changed our destiny, but you showed great promise. You want to be powerful, you want to show people you are nobody's equal. I know that better than you know yourself."  
  
Matt was about to say something, but Izzy stopped him. "Don't say anything. Whether you appreciate it or not, you are now working for me. I am certain you will come to enjoy your position, eventually." Izzy turned to Lillymon. "Lillymon, please show our new Council of Five member, Gamma, around." Izzy looked back at Matt. "That's your title now Matt, get accustomed to it."  
  
Lillymon flew next to Matt and grabbed his arm. "Come on now, blond and blue eyed, let me show you the place. I hear you are into music, maybe we can have soem of your new servants loot you a guitar or something."  
  
"Don't do me any favors." Matt growled back, but Lillymon only smiled.  
  
Izzy gave Lillymon a brief smile as she dragged Matt out of the door. "Try and make him feel comfortable."  
  
Matt tried to shrug off her grip, but Lillymon held on with surprising strength as she dragged Matt out the door. Myotismon turned to Izzy. "Are you sure he was a wise choice?"  
  
"Absolutely. Ladydevimon was right." Izzy nodded at Ladydevimon's face on the screen. "He'll do anything for his brother, even if he has to sentence a thousand others to death. Matt will become desensitized, then accustomed to his role, as his family becomes a fading memory to him." Izzy looked towards the door. "Yes, I am certain of that. He will become Gamma, the human member of the Council of Five." 


	56. Protector

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 6  
  
Chapter 56  
  
Protector  
  
  
  
2 years ago.  
  
Matt had fit in nicely in the Council of Five. He wasn't a completely willing partner yet, but in time he would be, Izzy was sure. Izzy was working on his newest project, DNA digivolving. Ladydevimon had mentioned this was possible, when she merged with this world's Ladydevimon. Surprisingly, only four out of the eight digivices had this ability. Izzy was curious why only four would have this process buried deep in their code. Two that had the DNA digivolving process were Matt's and Tai's, obviously. He had began working on this process when he first saw Omnimon, the DNA merged from of Metalgurumon and Wargreymon, in the first time line. Izzy saw that the power DNA digivolving could bestow onto him, and he now desired it. The other two were Kari's and TK's. Izzy was trying to figure out their secret when Lillymon soared into his Earth office in the center of his base, which was in the final steps of construction on Mount Fuji. "What brings you here?" Izzy asked.  
  
"You would not believe who's sneaking outside our base." Lillymon smiled. "Somebody you were mentioning and an old friend of mine."  
  
Izzy turned on the external monitors as per Lillymon's advice. A few seconds of searching various cameras brought up an expected guest on one of the screens. Izzy's eyes widened with recognition. "Well I'll be the son of a devil."  
  
"Shall I go give him an invite?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"Please do." Izzy replied as he watched Tentomon sneak from building to building.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tentomon flew low in Ladydevimon's main base. He had come to earth through one of the portals she made to transport her digimon army. There was a rumor that that a human boy was captured and being held here. Tentomon knew it was a long shot, but he had to try. After all, why else would a human child be held here unless he was a digidestined? So far, he had managed to avoid detection. "Now, where would they be keeping Izzy?"  
  
"Try that building over there yet?"  
  
"No, good idea." Tentomon realized someone else was behind him. He turned around in mid air. "Who are you?"  
  
"Lillymon, at your service." Lillymon landed lightly on the ground. "Heya Bug-boy."  
  
Tentomon couldn't help but shake the feeling he had met her before. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ladydevimon asked me to invite you inside." Lillymon took a step forward.  
  
"I don't think so!" Tentomon's wings beat fast. "Super Shocker!"  
  
Lillymon quickly dodged the blast, although it wouldn't have hurt her much anyway. She grabbed Tentomon's talons pulling them apart, and delivered a quick headbutt. Tentomon's wings stopped flapping as he fell limp. "Sweet dreams Tentomon."  
  
  
  
  
  
Tentomon woke up in a cell a little while later. He ran a talon over his head. "That could have gone better."  
  
"Tentomon?" Tentomon looked beside him as he realized he wasn't alone.  
  
"PALMON! You're alive!" Tentomon hugged the green plant digimon. "Did you get caught by that Lillymon to?"  
  
Palmon held down a snicker. Little did Tentomon know Lillymon and her were one in the same. "I've been captured so long, I don't even know what's going on or who anybody is. What about you? How did you get here, and what about all our friends?"  
  
Tentomon bowed his head. "I'm.sorry Palmon. Ladydevimon deleted Patamon, and Primary Village is gone so there's no way to get him back. I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's terrible." Palmon answered. She already knew this, Izzy told her a while ago. Palmon was upset, but not as upset as she expected to be. Patamon was another life. She had a new one now. "What about everybody else?"  
  
"We all came to this world in one of the portals Ladydevimon made, in order to find our digidestined. It's worse than we imagined. Agumon's digidestined is mad with grief, and Agumon can't even go near him, but he still follows him around. Gomamon found his digidestined, and Biyomon's with Gomamon. They became sort of an item back on File Island. Gabumon and me went searching for our digidestined together. He found his, but it was even worse than Agumon." Tentomon sighed.  
  
"How so?" Palmon asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"His digidestined turned out to be Gamma." Tentomon answered as if he was betraying a deep secret.  
  
"You're kidding!" Palmon answered in mock surprise. She knew this fact well, which is why she avoided Gamma's base. She didn't really see any reason to show her old friends her power.  
  
"Gabumon stays with him, despite all the things he does. I tried talking to him, but he refuses to leave. He says it's his destiny to stay." Tentomon replied.  
  
"Wouldn't you?" Palmon asked suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Tentomon didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"If it was your digidestined instead of Gabumon, would you stay?" Palmon asked point blank. "I mean, that was our only purpose in life, to find and help our digidestined. Wouldn't you have to serve him, no matter what?"  
  
Tentomon thought about this. It could have easily been Izzy, his digidestined, which was Gamma. This question disturbed Tentomon more than he cared to admit. He finally answered after mulling it over for a while. "No."  
  
"No?" Palmon replied. "Just like that, no? How can you be so sure?"  
  
"Our destiny was more than to serve our digidestined." Tentomon answered. "We're supposed to be good, and help save the digital world and this world as well. Our digidestined are supposed to help us. If my digidestined turned out to be Alpha, Beta, or one of the other Council of Five members, I'd just fight to save both worlds myself. Although I know he isn't, all the other Council of Five members are digimon. I'm here because I heard a human boy was being kept here. It's a long shot, but it might just be my digidestined."  
  
Palmon sighed. Izzy was right. Tentomon was much too noble to see that he was fighting a lost battle. But Izzy did tell her to try and convince him to join his side. Perhaps she should try the more.subtle approach. "That's very honorable Tentomon." Palmon moved close to Tentomon and placed a hand on his back. "You always were the virtuous digimon. I always admired that about you." (Boy, I am laying this on thick.)  
  
Tentomon sighed. "At least I found you, that's some comfort. We were all so worried something happened to you. I was worried. But what now? We're stuck in this cell."  
  
Palmon smiled. " I guess we can try to escape. Between the two of us, we should come up with something. (All right, by my best guess its been about one hour, which means our inept guard should be coming down the hall right about.now.) "Listen!" Palmon announced.  
  
Tentomon listened, and sure enough heard approaching sounds. "Someone's coming."  
  
"Fly up next to the ceiling." Palmon ordered. "The jailers might not be informed you were placed in my cell. We might be able to catch them off guard."  
  
"I hope it's that Lillymon." Tentomon hovered over the doorway. "I owe her one."  
  
Palmon snickered slightly. "I doubt it. She's apparently pretty high up on Ladydevimon's Council of Five."  
  
(Didn't she say she never heard of Lillymon?) Tentomon thought as the door opened. (Maybe she heard me wrong the first time.)  
  
The Tankmon rolled in, as per Palmon's instructions. He knew what would happen, but he followed orders anyway. Possible injury was certainly better than an execution. "Your meal prisoner. Hurry up, I have the human prisoner to feed."  
  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon poured as much energy as he could into the blast. The Tankmon rolled forward, pretending to be more hurt than he actually was.  
  
"Poison Ivy!" Palmon's vines grabbed Tankmon's head, pulling it down and jamming his nose into the ground.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Tentomon flew out the door as Palmon ran out after him, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Tankmon pulled his nose out of the ground, and took a place in the corner. "Bloody Council members." He mumbled as he waited for someone to come and release him, rubbing his sore nose.  
  
  
  
Palmon and Tentomon snuck down the halls. "We've got to find my digidestined! That must be the prisoner the Tankmon was talking about!"  
  
Two Bakemon floated down the halls in front of them. Palmon grabbed Tentomon with her poison ivy. "In here!"  
  
Tentomon was pulled into the room. Palmon quickly shut the door behind her. "That was a close one." Tentomon breathed deeply.  
  
"Welcome Tentomon, took you long enough." Tentomon turned around, and saw a child sitting on a chair. Tentomon's hopes picked up as he recognized the figure sitting in the chair.  
  
"Izzy!" Tentomon flew up to Izzy. "I've been searching for you for years! You don't know me, but." Tentomon stopped. "Why aren't you in a cell?"  
  
"Think hard." Izzy smiled, then dismissed the question with a wave of his hand. "Never mind, you never where the brightest digimon. Ladydevimon isn't in charge Tentomon. I am."  
  
Tentomon eyes blinked in disbelief. "That's impossible! You're my digidestined!"  
  
"The digidestined of knowledge." Izzy got up off his chair. "We had courage, friendship, sincerity, reliability, love, light and hope. All positive and good emotions. But knowledge is not a positive emotion. Far from it. Knowledge is power; it destroys civilizations and topples empires. Knowledge is the single most destructive force on the planet. But enough rambling. Congratulations Tentomon, you found your digidestined, and now you can serve as my protector."  
  
"Never!" Tentomon announced. "I don't know what happened to you, but I am no longer your digimon! No chosen digimon would ever hurt another living being!" Tentomon flew back to the door. "Come on Palmon, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"No." Palmon smiled, shaking a finger back and forth.  
  
"No?" Tentomon choked out. "Palmon, what's wrong with you?"  
  
"What you said about to chosen digimon would ever serve Izzy?" Palmon glowed with light. "Palmon digivove to.TOGEMON!" Another split second and Togemon head burst open with a flower. "Togemon digivolve to.LILLYMON!" Tentomon's eyes grew wide as he recognized Lillymon as the one who attacked him earlier. Lillymon traced a finger over Tentomon's antenna. "You're wrong. You are right about the other Council of Five's members being digimon. And guess who was one of the very first Council members?" Lillymon bent her lips close to Tentomon's antenna. "Little old me."  
  
Tentomon flew from Lillymon's touch as if it scalded him. His entire world shattered around him. "This can't be happening!"  
  
Izzy walked up off his chair. "I'm afraid it is. Now, you now know that I am in charge. Your friend Palmon was smart enough to join me, and now she has everything she desires."  
  
"Izzy speaks the truth." Lillymon gave Izzy a sly smile. "I'd be nothing without him. Now come on Tentomon, think about it. You'll have power, respect, and your digidestined. What more could you need?"  
  
"So I'm giving you the choice again." Izzy looked squarely at Tentomon. "Be my protector."  
  
"I'll delete myself first." Tentomon coldly replied.  
  
"For some reason, I knew you wouldn't take the sensible idea." Izzy took another step. His eyes turned red further heightening Tentomon's fear.  
  
"It's a shame Tentomon." Lillymon began hovering. "We could have had so much fun working together."  
  
Tentomon tried to make a mad dash to the door, but didn't get past Lillymon, who caught his back leg. Lillymon threw Tentomon to Izzy, who grabbed Tentomon in his iron grip. "But there's always plan B."  
  
  
  
Lillymon was leaning on Izzy's shoulder. "It's too bad we have to do this."  
  
Izzy looked back and smiled as he typed on the computer in front. "We could always let him go."  
  
"And risk having him alert my former friends, or that underground that's been defying you?" Lillymon stared at Tentomon through the glass into the next room. Tentomon was tied to the table, diodes running from his body. He had been pumped full of drugs and had tons of humiliating tests performed on him. "I enjoy my new lifestyle. I am not giving it up that easily."  
  
Izzy tapped on his own crest and digivice, in front of him and hooked up to the computer. Izzy talked into the microphone. "Last chance Tentomon."  
  
Tentomon weakly moved his head towards the window, and fought a wave of nausea from the chemicals. "I said I'd die first. And I meant it."  
  
"Can't say we didn't try." Lillymon shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"His loss." Izzy activated the computer. Tentomon screamed as raw energy was pumped through his body, channeled through Izzy's crest and digivice. This was more difficult then Lillymon's digivolving process, since Tentomon was an unwilling subject. But Izzy enjoyed a challenge. Plus the fact Izzy was going for utter power.  
  
Tentomon's body began to thrash as his bonds broke. His body burst with light as words formed on his lips. "Tentomon warp digivolve to.CYBERKABUTERIMON!" Cyberkabuterimon's gigantic form filled the lab. He looked like Kabuterimon, except larger, with two left metallic arms and a metallic torso. Cyberkabuterimon turned and faced the window. His face was a mess of flesh and wires.  
  
Lillymon backed away from the window instinctively. "Izzy?" She replied nervously.  
  
Izzy just dismissed Lillymon's fear and spoke through the microphone. "Cyberkabuterimon?"  
  
Cyberkabuterimon looked down through the window with a blank stare. He spoke in a broken voice. "-kzzt- Yes master? -pzzt-"  
  
Izzy laughed. "What are your orders?"  
  
"-kzzt- To serve Izzy. -kxxt-" Cyberkabuterimon answered, his voice devoid of intelligence.  
  
"Welcome back, my protector." Izzy smiled at the enormous creature in the next room. "Welcome back." 


	57. Code of Honour

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 7  
  
Chapter 57  
  
Code of Honor  
  
  
  
A few months ago.  
  
  
  
Demidevimon never got over the rush of being in charge. While it was true Izzy was still the big boss, he gave all of the Council Members basic free range. There were only two real rules, a few humans and digimon were under protection, and could not be harmed. They were apparently the digidestined, the ones who never showed. Demidevimon didn't exactly know how Izzy knew this, but frankly he couldn't care less. There where still six billion other humans left on this planet. The second rule was Izzy did not exist, Ladydevimon was in charge, or at least as far as the public was concerned. Demidevimon never figured out why Izzy wanted to be in the shadows. If he were in charge, he'd have poster, statues, and banners everywhere. But being on Izzy's council was more than Demidevimon's ever expected, and there was one fact that made it so delicious. Demidevimon looked to the hall, and here comes that reason now.  
  
Gatomon came into the Demidevimon's throne room. "Preparations are complete, Demidevimon. Ladydevimon should be arriving shortly." Gatomon had a little scowl on her face. Myotismon had sent her here to double check Delta's lair for Ladydevimon's inspection. She was making sure the dark spires were functioning properly, and had been checking out all the Council of Five's base of operations in the city.  
  
Demidevimon loved this more than anything. "Nice to see you again Gatomon. But I prefer Lord Delta, or Lord Demidevimon. Or how about simply Master?"  
  
"Listen you flying cockroach, I still don't know why Ladydevimon made an annoying insect like yourself a Council Member, but I'm still twice as smart and ten times as powerful as you are." Gatomon glared at him.  
  
"Jealous?" Demidevimon smirked; knowing the reason Izzy didn't completely trust her was because she was a chosen digimon, although Gatomon herself was ignorant of that fact. "Maybe you should kiss up to the bosses a little more." Gatomon just scowled and turned around. "Starting with me." Demidevimon suddenly slapped Gatomon hard on her butt with his wing.  
  
Gatomon spun around and swatted Demidevimon with a backhand strike. Demidevimon went spiraling into the corner, a thin cut appearing on his lip. He smiled though; this is exactly what he wanted. "GUARDS!" Demidevimon shouted.  
  
Two Mechanorimon and a Tankmon appeared a split second later as Demidevimon jumped to his feet. "Yes Lord Delta?"  
  
"This creature has attacked your master. Take her outside and delete her." Demidevimon smiled. "Painfully."  
  
"Now wait, you." Gatomon's rant halted as the two Mechanorimon grabbed her arms. Gatomon struggled as the Mechanorimon held on to her, but she stopped when the Tankmon leveled his nose gun at her.  
  
"I hope Lord Beta isn't too angry with your deletion, but we can't have are servants hitting us for no reason." Demidevimon laughed as Gatomon was being dragged off.  
  
"Uh, wait Lord Delta!" Gatomon choked out the title Lord. "I didn't mean to hit you so hard. I beg of you!!"  
  
Demidevimon stopped and turned around, a weird little smirk on his face. "No you're not." While it was true he always wanted Gatomon out of the way, he realized that he no longer was jealous of her. Here she was, begging for her life. Her humiliation was much more delicious than her deletion could ever be. This must be why Izzy kept the other digidestined alive. "If you want to beg properly, try on you hands and knees." Demidevimon made a small gesture, and the Mekanorimon released her.  
  
Gatomon bit her lip painfully hard, but got down on her knees. She was still taller than Demidevimon like this as she clasped her paws togther. "Please Lord Delta. I beg you, spare my life." Each word was choked out like bile.  
  
(Oh man, this is great!) Demidevimon chuckled. He could tell Gatomon wanted nothing more than to rip his wings off. "Much better." Demidevimon wiped his lip. "Now dance."  
  
"What?!" Gatomon got up suddenly.  
  
"I'm bored. So amuse me." Demidevimon laughed as he flew up into his throne.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Gatomon looked at Demidevimon as he perched in his giant chair.  
  
"Deadly serious." Demidevimon looked to the side at his metal guards of Mekanorimon and Tankmon.  
  
"..." Gatomon flashed Demidevimon a lookd of pure hate as she began to dance very akwardly, twirlling in a circle as she did a rather poor ballet impression.  
  
Demidevimon was laughing hard now. Myotismon was cruel, yes. But he didn't know how to humilate someone. Gatomon was powerful, strong, a survivor. To degrade her self like this, even to survive, was priceless. (Man I wonder if Myotismon would trade me something for Gatomon.) Demidevimon laughed as Gatomon kicked high. She stil had that deep scowl on her face, which made the who experiance even better. Gatomon performed one more spin, before stopping, bowing as she did so. "Was that satisfactory?"  
  
"Who knew you where such a dancer?" Demidevimon laughed. "Tell me, do you sing?"  
  
"No." Gatomon replied not lifting her head.  
  
"Aww I bet you have a lovely singing voice." Demidevimon flew off his chair and landed next to Gatomon.  
  
"If we are finished, I need to report to Myotismon." Gatomon replied grinding her teeth. "I have my obligations for him to finish."  
  
"Work work work." Demidevimon smiled again, suddenly getting a really good idea to humilate Gatomon. "You know, if you were a little nicer to me, I bet I can get you a little more freedom." Demidevimon lifted up Gatomon's chin with his wing. "Besides, I could use a girlfriend like you. One who knows her place." Demidevimon moved suddenly, and kissed Gatomon on the lips.  
  
"MMrahh!" Gatomon's head snapped back, and she glared down at Demidevimon, laughing himself horss. Gatomon's survival instinct died there, as she brought back her claws to rip his face off. Fate intervened, sparing Demidevimon's life and Gatomon's execution when the intercom came on. "Delta!" Ladydevimon's voice echoed through the hall. "I am waiting in the control room."  
  
"Lost track of time." Demidevimon smiled at Gatomon. "Now you stay right here, you can amuse me some more later." Demidevimon flew off to the control room, although it was not Ladydevimon waiting for him in the chair, she was on the screen. Izzy was waiting in the chair, donned in his Digimon Emperor outfit. "Hey Izzy, sorry I didn't greet you when you came in, I was uh, occupied."  
  
Izzy glared at him, as Ladydevimon spoke. "Have you been paying attention to what's going on?"  
  
"Why?" Demidevimon asked, feeling a little nervous from Izzy's lack of voice.  
  
Ladydevimon shook her head as she pulled up screens from all over the world. Furious battles were taking place all over the world, the most heated being right here in the city. "How about a full scale rebellion? There are outbreaks all over the world. That child Ken must have been planning this for months. Vaccine and Data digimon are spread out in a massive attack." Ladydevimon looked back to the monitor, and watched as a Unimon was placed with a black spiral, turning him to Izzy's side. "Luckily, Izzy finished his newest invention, the black spirals. Just in time I might add."  
  
"Hey, you can't blame me for Ken, I don't even know where he is!" Demidevimon answered.  
  
"How about right under your gray furred nose?" Ladydevimon pulled up Demidevimon's security camera, and showed Ken and Joe sneaking through his lair. "Now, you can't even keep track of your own building, let alone your territory. Now you are going to handle this personally, or we are going to look into your retirement plans."  
  
Demidevimon was now sweating hard; his fear even furthered by the fact Izzy had not said a word. "Right away! I won't disappoint you!" He flew out of the room, leaving Izzy alone with Ladydevimon's program.  
  
"I made a mistake when I chose him as a Council member." Izzy sat in his chair. "True he is loyal and manipulative, but he doesn't realize the Council of Five comes first."  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Ladydevimon asked from the computer screen.  
  
"First Ken and Joe." Izzy turned to the computer screen. He had a little smirk on his face. This Joe was a far cry from the first world's Joe. He was headstrong, tough, and a fighter. Even a further cry was Ken. Ken in the first time was a ruthless, cold-hearted creature. This Ken was the most valiant person on this planet, risking his life to destroy 'Ladydevimon'. Izzy owed Ken a debt of gratitude, though. He managed to duplicate his black spirals and black spires, to some extent from Ken's code in the first time line. That was in fact why the underground was launching an all out world attack. The black spires were fused with Ladydevimon's code to make digimon and people act violently, so humans and free digimon would go ballistic when they lost their tempers. An excellent way of keeping the populace in check. Izzy even fashioned this new outfit and took the title Digimon Emperor, just out of a dark sense of irony. "It's a shame, but I can't have them defying me like this."  
  
Ladydevimon smiled before the screen blinked out, as did every other monitor in the control room. Izzy couldn't help but chuckle. "Nicely done Ken."  
  
  
  
"There, her security is down, at least for the time being." Ken stood away from the panel he had ripped open, wires everywhere.  
  
Joe had both of his guns out looking down the halls, not scared but cautious. Joe had long since stopped being afraid; life was too dangerous to be afraid. "Good, lets get going. They'll know we're here by now."  
  
"I still don't know how you convinced Gomamon and Biyomon to let us come here by ourselves." Joe took the crossbow from his back. It was a supurb weapon, capable of deleting Ladydevimon with its digizoidium arrows. A little something Andromon whipped up, as well as the bomb Joe had with him.  
  
"I didn't. He's going to be pissed when I let him and Biyomon out of the padded room." Joe and Ken started going down the halls. "I know the little guy would have insisted on coming, and I wouldn't allow that."  
  
Ken nodded. "You're right. This is much too dangerous."  
  
"And getting more dangerous." The halls seemed to fill with viral digimon from doors on the sides. A Gazimon snickered. "Any last words?"  
  
Joe smiled. "Of course." He pointed his guns at the Gazimon. "But make them quick."  
  
  
  
Izzy began typing rapidly, rewiring the computers so he could get the monitors back on. The screens finally hummed to life, and Ladydevimon's link was brought back up, as well as the security monitors. Izzy looked at the monitors. Joe was in a pitched battle, and just had his guns torn away from him by a Veggiemon. Joe didn't seem to be knocked the least bit off balance as he delivered a powerful kick to the Veggiemon's face, before tearing down the hall. Izzy spoke into the intercom to Demidevimon through his earpiecrce. "Delta, Joe is heading in your direction. He's unarmed except for his bomb. Take care of him. He is under no protection as of right now."  
  
"Sure thing boss!" Demidevimon replied through the receiver.  
  
"Now." Izzy turned back to the monitors. "Where is that annoying thorn in my side Ken?"  
  
There was a click in Izzy's left ear. "Right here."  
  
"Impressive Ken." Izzy looked out of the side of his eye. Ken had a crossbow arrow pressed right against his temples. "A high quality weapon. Is that arrow digizoidium?"  
  
"It was you." Ken growled as he fingered the trigger. "There is no Ladydevimon, is there?!"  
  
"Not really." Izzy didn't make any sudden movements but he slowly gestured to Ladydevimon's image on the screen.  
  
"I'm just Izzy's figurehead." Ladydevimon smiled.  
  
"Merely a ruse to keep me safe. It worked pretty well? Even kept the heroic Ken fooled." Izzy smiled slightly.  
  
"Didn't work well enough!" Ken shouted. "This ends here!"  
  
"Does it?" Izzy turned his head ever so slightly, so he was looking up to Ken from his seat. "Have you ever killed a human before? We don't break up like digimon do." Izzy slowly stood up, the arrow now aimed at his chest. "That arrow won't kill me instantly. I'll probably die slow, choking on my own blood, is that what you truly want?"  
  
"You're responsible for millions of deaths! Ruining the lives of everyone on this planet!" Ken tried to sound confident, but there was a wavering in his voice.  
  
"So punish me. Strike with the hand of vengeance." Izzy held his hands wide. "I just hope you can live with this decision."  
  
Ken bit his lip, and aimed the arrow at Izzy's neck. Time seemed to pause, then Ken dropped the weapon to his side. "Damn you." Ken replied.  
  
Izzy scowled. "You first." Izzy's eyes turned red, and Ken tried to instinctually raise his bow again. But Izzy merely batted the weapon away as his shield wrapped around him. "And by the way, that human thing is highly overrated." Ken screamed and delivered a kick to Izzy's gut. Izzy took the blow, not even flinching. "Honor. You could have won today Ken. A mere pull of the trigger, and the Council of Five and all my forces crumble around me."  
  
"You won't win!" Ken backed up against the console. "Someone will take you down, if not me, than others!"  
  
"Not your friend Joe I hope." Izzy motioned to the monitor. "He should stop sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."  
  
Ken looked at the monitor, and saw Joe with his feet stuck in some sort of glue in the hallway. He saw some winged creature fly from the ceiling, and Joe falling to his knees. Joe had his left eye clamped, an impossible amount of blood seeping from his hand. "You monster!" Ken screamed.  
  
"He forfeited his protective status the minute he entered this lair." Izzy turned his gaze back to Ken. "And you never had any protective status in the first place." Izzy pointed his palm at Ken. "Time to crush the Underground's leader."  
  
Ken whipped out a switchblade from his pocket and flipped out the blade. "Not yet!"  
  
Izzy laughed as Ken flung the blade at him. The blade sailed over Izzy's head, and collided with Ken's intended target, the overhanging lights. Showers of sparks sailed from the ceiling, covering Izzy. Izzy instinctively covered himself, even though the sparks couldn't harm him. As the emergency lighting clicked on, Izzy realized Ken was gone, as well as his crossbow from the floor. Izzy scowled, and turned back the monitors. Ken must not be allowed to leave alive. He now knew his secret, and that must not be allowed to leave these walls.  
  
  
  
Joe was on his knees as a crimson puddle pooled under him. His left eye felt like it was on fire, but an adrenaline rage forced the pain down as he regained himself. His bomb was gone, the one they planned on using to kill Delta and Ladydevimon. Then Joe spotted it, except he had trouble focusing on the homemade explosive. Joe realized it was because he only had one eye now. The rest of his left one was a mangled mess. Joe reached as far as he could, but his legs where still stuck in some quick hardening adhesives. Joe's fingertips just brushed the device, when the same bat creature landed in front of him, his claws dripping with blood. His blood. "Pleased to meet you Joe. I've heard so much about you."  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" Joe scowled, still trying to grab the device.  
  
"The name's Demidevimon, but all my subjects call me Delta." Demidevimon smiled.  
  
"I can think of a few choice names as well." Joe pulled his hand away from his eye., revealing a deep gash forming on the left side of his face.  
  
Demidevimon puled out a lighter, and walked to the bomb. Demidevimon flicked the lighter on, and lit the fuse in front of Joe's horrified good eye. Demidevimon turned back to Joe as the fuse burnt. "How about executioner?" Demidevimon took a step back as Joe strained even harder for the explosive device. "See you later Joe, in pieces!" Demidevimon laughed at his own joke, when a whistling sound filled the air, followed by a thunk. Demidevimon looked up, and saw an arrow shaft protruding from his forehead. "Ahhh.fu.." Was all he got out before he broke up, the arrow falling to the ground with a clink.  
  
Ken ran up behind Joe, and saw his lieutenant and best friend, injured and stuck to the ground. Joe pointed to the bomb just as the fuse disappeared into the bomb. "KEN GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S GOING TO BLOW ANY SECOND!"  
  
Ken gave Joe a quick smile, before running, scooping up the bomb and tearing down the hall he came. "Sorry Joe, Sam, everybody." Ken told himself as he turned the corner. There was that window Ken saw on his way past. He hurled the bomb with all his might, hoping there was enough fuse left in the bomb so he could make the throw. The explosive left his fingertips, and started sailing to the window.  
  
"KEN STOP!" Joe continuously shouted after Ken disappeared, shortly before an explosion rocked the entire base. Joe swore he went deaf, the pain in his ears overshadowing the pain in his eye. Cracks appeared all over the hall, pieces of ceiling falling to the ground. Joe would have been killed as well, if there was not wall separating him from the explosion. As it was, the force of the explosion disoriented Joe for several seconds. After he regained his composure, Joe quickly dug his knife out, and began tearing at his bonds. He freed himself a few minutes later, and immediately ran to the same hall Ken disappeared to. Joe turned the corner, hoping for a miracle. He didn't get it.  
  
Ken was propped up against the wall. His entire body was scorched, bruised and bloody. Joe ran up to him, and knelt. "Come on Ken, don't you DARE die on me!"  
  
Ken weakly placed a hand on Joe's shoulder. "Have to."  
  
"Don't talk Ken, I'm getting you some help!" Joe announced, although his mind new better. His career as a doctor may have been cut short, but he knew enough to know how injured Ken truly was.  
  
"No. Have to tell you." Ken strained to speak, but Joe didn't stop him. "Looking for Ladydevimon..I found..I found." Ken coughed, blood dripping from his lips. "Dared me to.kill..I tried.really tried."  
  
"I know you did." Joe comforted Ken.  
  
"Those eyes." Ken coughed again, his voice growing even more hoarse. "Red eyes.soulless red eyes." Ken coughed again as Joe held him. Joe waited for his next breath, but it never came.  
  
  
  
Izzy was watching this touching display through the monitors without showing the least bit of emotion. "Well, that solves that problem." Izzy remarked as Joe picked Ken's body over his shoulder, and began walking down the halls.  
  
"Ladydevimon!" One of the deceased Demidevimon's forces called through the intercom. "Delta has been killed! The ones called Joe and Ken have killed him. Ken is dead, but Joe is still alive! What should we do?"  
  
"A shame about Demidevimon." Ladydevimon's face appeared in another monitor. "But what should we do about Joe?"  
  
"Quite simple, let him go." Izzy replied.  
  
"Why is that?" Ladydevimon asked confused. "He did try to kill you, and Demidevimon is dead now."  
  
"Demidevimon is easily replaced. I have a few ideas for his alternate." Izzy turned his face back to the monitor. Joe was crying out of his one good eye, and blood dripping out of his missing eye. His shirt was stained red, a mixture of his and Ken's blood. "And as for Joe, let him carry Ken out. Show the world the price for defying me. If no one sees the body, they'll assume he's merely in hiding. Joe knows nothing that could comprise me. This is much better. Let the masses fall into despair, and let them know they can never defeat me." Izzy sat up with a wave of his cape. "Ken is dead. I am now truly the Digimon Emperor." 


	58. Forsaken

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 8  
  
Chapter 58  
  
Forsaken  
  
  
  
A few months ago.  
  
"How are you feeling son?" A middle aged man kneeled next to a young boy in a rat infested alley. As bad as things were before, they had gotten worse when the revolution happened. All the good digimon, as few as there were, were converted with black spirals. The black spires had appeared, and now whenever someone let there temper take over, they became a mad raving lunatic. Thousands of people died from friends and family.  
  
The boy coughed and smiled. "I'm okay, dad." And he coughed again.  
  
The father smiled back, but it was only a mask. Meningitis, or Bronchitis, or influenza. A thousand ailments ran through the father's mind. When he was a child, he would be at a doctor, receiving whatever treatment he needed. Now here his own son was, sick of something that could have been cured weeks ago with a few antibiotics. The father dug into his sack. "That's good sport." The father pulled out a can of beans. "This should help, we need to put some meat on those bones."  
  
The son smiled, when all of a sudden he heard a dull thump. His father's eyes went wide, and he slumped to the ground. "Dad!" The son screamed he rushed forward to his father's aid.  
  
"Back off!" A young boy, about his age was behind his father. His clothes where ripped and mangled, his wild uncut brown hair hid most of his dirt caked face. But the son focused on the rusty sword pointed at him.  
  
"You.." The son's breathing became labored, his lungs feeling like they were on fire.  
  
"I said BACK OFF!" The new arrival said in a more demanding tone. He kept one sword pointing at the sick son, while his other hand wrapped around the bag with the food.  
  
"That's ours!" The son yelled, anger filling him.  
  
"Was." The sword wielding youth, who went by the name of Cody, backed out of the alley, sword held high. When he was a good distance away, he turned, and ran with his ill gotten loot, leaving the sick child and injured father alone.  
  
  
  
Cody moved the metal plating hiding what he laughingly referred to as home, an old library, half collapsed. He had been on his own for years. His father and mother died in a horrific plane crash, one in which Cody himself barley survived. It was the first time Cody saw a digimon, a red and green four armed insect, the one responsible for the plane crash. Cody was nursed back to health by his grandfather, and they stayed together. For a while. Then one day a Council of Five member, named Alpha, was engaging in sport downtown, sport being terrorizing any human he could find. Alpha looked like a gray suited clown, with his face painted black and white, but his power, and skill with a sword, was almost unimaginable. Innocent people were dying, all in front of Cody's terrified eyes. Cody's grandfather, probably the finest human swords master in Japan, let his morality take over. Cody, maybe six at the time, begged his grandpa to stay with him. But his Grandfather refused. Cody's grandfather confronted Alpha, and challenged him in a one on one sword fight. An awesome battle ensued, one that still burned in Cody's memory. Alpha seemed to be impressed, and finally stopped. Cody remembered Alpha's words. "You are an fine swordsman. You have managed to even impress me. So I will honor your wishes. I will leave this place." Alpha pulled a white handkerchief from his sleeve. "But not without a souvenir." Alpha threw the white cloth at Cody's Grandfather. The cloth expanded, and complete covered the elderly man. The white sheet slowly floated to the ground, and then vanished. Alpha walked up to the spot, and picked a tiny doll off the ground. Cody watched in horror as Alpha left back to his funhouse, laughing the whole way with his prize. Cody ran up to the spot his grandfather disappeared, and found his ancient sword. Cody picked the blade up, tears in his eyes, and ran from that spot as fast as he could.  
  
Cody harbored deep hatred for Alpha, but he hated his grandfather almost as much. His child mind could not comprehend why his Grandfather would leave him on the streets to die, for the sake of unknown strangers. Cody barely survived, relying on thievery and luck. When theft failed, Cody turned to outright mugging, with his rusty sword his Grandfather left him. Cody did not have the material to keep the sword properly maintained. He barely had enough to eat.  
  
Cody ripped a few more books from the wall. Reading had no interest to him, but warmth did. He threw them in a barrel in the corner, filled with dying embers. The books quickly caught fire, filling the room with a red glow. The smoke flew up an air vent, and into the sky.  
  
"Oh that's much better. It was getting so chilly in here."  
  
Cody's sword was up in an instant. "Who?!"  
  
A figure dressed in a red cloak became visible as the blaze grew. She must have been only four or five years old, judging on her height. Cody couldn't tell much more since it was so dark. "You look like you've seen better days."  
  
"Get out!" Cody ordered.  
  
"Not very nice to guests either." The red cloaked figure moved closer to the fire, and placed her hands over the pail. "Hard to believe you are a Digidestined, Cody."  
  
"How do you know my name?! What is a digidestined?! Who are you?!" Cody was growing angry, he didn't like surprises.  
  
"A little birdie told me. You're a digidestined." The cloaked figured rubbed her hands. Cody looked down. And then his eyes grew wide in horror. The hands weren't soft and pink, but flat and green with long spindly fingers. They slowly moved up to the hood of the cloak, and pulled it back. A green face with a large flower became visible in the flames. "And as for who I am."  
  
"A digimon!" Cody screamed.  
  
"Not anything as common as a mere digimon." Palmon smiled. "I am called Palmon, but more important, I am also called Epsilon. One of the Council of Five members. Ladydevimon wanted me to find you, so here I am." That was a lie of course, it was Izzy who ordered her to find Cody. But only her, Ladydevimon, Matt and Myotismon knew about Izzy, and Izzy planned on keeping it that way. Palmon went back to rubbing her hands over the flames.  
  
Cody broke up in a cold sweat. An actual Council of Five member. Almost anyone who saw a Council member never lived to tell them what they saw. "Wh- what do you want with me?"  
  
"Ladydevimon has requested your presence. Please come with me." Palmon smiled.  
  
"No!" Cody took a step back.  
  
"I'm sorry my fault." Palmon apologized. "I made it sound like you have a choice." Cody screamed and lunged forward, hoping to strike Palmon down. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon's finger tips suddenly shot out, wrapping around Cody's arms. Cody was quickly thrown to the ground, his tarnished sword flying out of his grip. Palmon smiled as Cody struggled against the vines. "Now come on. Ladydevimon is waiting."  
  
  
  
"Will you quit squirming?!" Palmon dragged Cody through her lair. "We would have been here an hour ago, had you just cooperated!"  
  
Cody was beyond terrified. Epsilon was pulling him around her biodome, Ladydevimon wanted to see him. Cody figured he be dead within the hour if he couldn't break free. And human instinct for survival was causing him to fight, even though he knew there was no escape. "Let me go!"  
  
"Anxious to see Ladydevimon?" Palmon had Cody's neck and arms bound with one hand. With her free hand, she opened a door. It was a rather impressive bathroom, with Floramon servants on hand, cleaning and polishing the room as per the daily routine. The bath was huge, and made out of marble. Lush gardens grew on the sides, and exotic perfumes and soaps were on hand. There was even a waterfall pouring into the far side of the pool.  
  
"Master Epsilon?" One Floramon spoke as she bowed.  
  
"I want this child cleaned up." Palmon pointed to three Floramon. "He needs new clothes. Top quality. And you have an hour."  
  
"Yes master Epsilon." The three Floramon didn't need anymore encouragement, and were off. Palmon smiled and threw Cody with a grunt of effort. Cody went head over heels, and landed in the water.  
  
Cody came up sputtering. "What are you doing?!" He shouted as the he stood up to his stomach in warm water.  
  
"Now we can't have you seeing Ladydevimon look like some vermin." Palmon smiled. She grabbed some soap, a rather flora blend, and threw it to Cody. Cody instinctively caught the bar. "Now clean yourself up. At least scrub of that top layer of grime."  
  
"I'm not playing your game!" Cody threw the soap hard at Palmon, who merely batted the projectile away.  
  
Palmon placed her hands on her hips. "Listen. To you want me to strip you naked and wash you like a baby?" Cody grabbed another bottle of shampoo and arached his arm back to throw. "Oh please."  
  
Cody, now panic striken, began to throw the bottle, but two of the remaining Floramon had already jumped in the water, and grabbed Cody's arms and pulled them behind his back. "Let GO!" Cody struggled, but the Floramon held fast.  
  
"Bring him here." Palmon ordered as she stood on the side of marble bath.  
  
Cody struggled as he was being pushed through the water. He looked up, lip trembeling, as Palmon held out her left hand. Cody braced for the feeling of the vines wrapping around his neck, choking him to death. (At least it'll finally be over.) Cody winced.  
  
Palmon's vines snaked passed Cody's face, then retracted after a few seconds, clutching a bottle of scented shampoo. "Sorry it's a bit flowery, but it is what I prefer." Palmon squirted a genrous helping of shampoo on Cody's head. Palmon placed her hands on his head, and began to work up a lather. "Man this is like a rat's nest." Palmon looked behind her at another Floramon. "You. Scissors. And find someone who knows how to cut hair."  
  
The Floramon bowed and left quickly. Cody regained himself. "Stop teasing me! Let me go!"  
  
"Oh come on, you are having your hair done by Epsilon, one of the most powerful beings on the planet." Palmon smirked as she grabbed a bar of soap. "I mean, do you want me to get Ladydevimon here to do your nails? Now come on, let's see if there is anything human under there." Palmon ran the bar of soap over Cody's face.  
  
"Why does Ladydevimon want me cleaned just so she could execute me?!" Cody closed his eyes to keep the burning soap out.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Palmon brought a face cloth over Coy's face "If Ladydevimon wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Palmon wiped Cody's face clean. "Ladydevimon would not have sent me, a Council of Five member, unless it was something important." Palmon motioned for the two Floramon to let Cody go. "She wants to offer you a job."  
  
"A job?" Cody blurted, forgetting his fear for a bit, but not for very long.  
  
Palmon heard the door open behind her. The two Floramon had returned, with clothes that looked like they would fit a young boy. "I'll let Ladydevimon fill you in on the details." Palmon stood up, the Floramon getting out of the water. "We will let you have some privacy. There is no need to escape, you are in no danger. Not that you could anyway." Palmon looked at the Floramon with the clothes. "Very efficent. Leave them for him." Palmon looked back at Cody. "Try and have a quick bath. You still need to get changed, and have a hair cut." Palmon looked at the soaking wet Cody, notcing how skinny he was. (I was told to make him comfortable.) "Are you hungy?"  
  
"Huh?" The question caught Cody off guard. "Well yes..."  
  
"I will have the Floramon prepare you a meal." Palmon nodded. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
Not food. A meal. Cody's mouth watered. To actually be offered a choice, not old canned food he found in a cuboard, or a moldy piece of bread he swiped from someone. But a meal... and his choice. "Riceballs?" Cody asked apprehensively, one of his favourite treats as a kid.  
  
"Of course." Palmon looked at the Floramon. "You heard the man. Rice balls. Also, some green tea. And some peach ice cream I think." Palmon looked at the hungry boy, who was rubbing his stomach. "In fact, I am feeling a bit hungry myself. Some spring water for me. And digi sugar vines."  
  
"Digi sugar vines?" Cody asked confused.  
  
"A delicacy from the Digital World. I will explain that, over lunch." Palmon smiled as she walked to the bathroom door. "Try and be quick. Even I don't like to keep Ladydeivmon waiting."  
  
  
  
Cody and Palmon where in front of a strange looking pad. Cody had been washed, had a haircut, and given new clothes. He also was given a quick meal, better than he had had in ages. Palmon had explained about the Digital World, and why she became Epsilon. Cody felt sorry for her. Apparently, she had been trapped in a cell a prisionor for centuries, until she was rescued by Ladydevimon. Cody felt sorry for her, but idntified with her. He, was in the same postion. Trapped in the streets, afraid, starving, hungry. But now, Cody felt great, better than he had in years. He had already made up his mind to accept Ladydevimon's offer, no matter what it was. Probably as a servant or spy, but anything would be better than his previous life. The pad shone with a white light, and Ladydevimon's holographic form took place. "Welcome Cody." Ladydevimon smiled as the young boy. "I trust Epsilon has treated you well."  
  
Cody was still nervous, despite Palmon's reassurances he would be safe. "Ah, yeah she did." Cody nodded as Palmon gave him a little smile.  
  
"Good then, on to business." Ladydevimon pointed to a panel, which popped open. A shiny sword came out. Cody's hand almost magically ran over the blade. "Take it. It's yours."  
  
"Thank you." Cody gasped in surprise as he held the sword. It was of a metal that Cody had never seen before. Cody tried to flex the blade and it was surprisingly strong. Cody had an urge to try it out. A wooden table was in the corner. In a flash of motion, the table was sliced in half. Cody couldn't believe at how effortlessly the blade went through solid oak.  
  
Ladydevimon smiled at the young boy's skill. "It's made out of digizoidium, and sharpened with a laser to no more than a few molecules thickness. It is a fitting weapon for the new Delta."  
  
The phrase caught Cody completely off guard. "Pardon?"  
  
"It seems in that rebellion we had a few days ago, nothing major happened, but the first Delta was unfortunately killed by that rebel rouser Ken." Ladydevimon shook her head. "But I was thinking of replacing him anyway, so it was a blessing, at least to you Delta."  
  
Cody couldn't believe it. It was like a childhood dream, pulled from the gutters, and given a kingdom to rule over. It was all too much. "You're kidding!"  
  
"I may be many things, but I am not a kidder." An image of Delta's castle flashed on a screen beside Ladydevimon. "This is yours now. You can refurnish the place anyway you see fit."  
  
"Th.thank you." Cody stuttered.  
  
Palmon placed a palm leaf hand on his shoulder. "Told you you'd like it."  
  
"But first, I'd like you to meet the rest of the Council of Five." Ladydevimon motioned to two door besides her. They swung open, and three figures walked in. You've met Epsilon of course, and here are the remaining members."  
  
A blond haired youth, about six or seven years older than Cody, went first. "The name's Matt, but everyone calls me Gamma." Matt shook Cody's hand. "It's about time we had another human on the Council of Five." Matt knew the council was of course run by Izzy in secret, but he was the only human on the Council of Five, for all intensive purposes.  
  
A tall vampiric creature with red and blue garb and fangs spoke next. "I am Myotismon, but I rule as Beta." Myotismon smiled at the young boy. "Ladydevimon speaks highly of you. I hope that we will not be disappointed." Myotismon still thought taking one so young was a mistake, but Izzy testified to his abilities. And Izzy had been right about everything so far.  
  
The fourth member was less than all encompassing. He wore bright red, and had four swords on his back. "I still think Ladydevimon's making a mistake." Piedmon sneered. "A world full of powerful digimon, and she takes a human baby under her."  
  
Cody sneered. "So you're Alpha?"  
  
"My real name is Piedmon, Alpha is the title bestowed upon me." Piedmon turned around with a wave of his hand. "I have more important matters to take care of then talking to a mere child." Piedmon began to walk out, when he felt a tearing motion across his leg. Piedmon looked down, his leg bloody. Then he looked at Cody, his new sword just put to use.  
  
Cody scowled at him. "You killed my grandfather. I owed you that."  
  
A look of pure rage covered Piedmon's face. "Why you insolent CUR!" Piedmon grabbed a sword from his back. "I will slice you in two for that!"  
  
"Alpha. Put the sword down." Ladydevimon calmly replied.  
  
Piedmon scowled at Ladydevimon. "This imp has dared to strike me!"  
  
"And if what he said is true, then you deserved it." Ladydevimon replied.  
  
"I demand vengeance!" Piedmon turned to Cody. Myotismon, Matt, and Palmon were all at a respectable distance. They knew how powerful Piedmon was.  
  
"Alpha. Remember the other Dark Masters?" Ladydevimon simply replied.  
  
Alpha shook with anger. Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Metalseadramon all were deleted years ago. Piedmon never figured out how Ladydevimon acquired so much power, but he wasn't foolish enough to go against it. Piedmon looked at Cody. "You are not worth my effort." Piedmon replaced his sword and walked out of the room with what remained of his dignity.  
  
"Impressive!" Matt slapped Cody on the back. "I've never seen anybody stand up to Alpha like that!"  
  
"True, but I would not press your luck.." Myotismon warned. "Alpha is not known for his patience."  
  
"Beta's right. I wouldn't go cheesing a Mega digimon off." Palmon smiled. "It's not healthy."  
  
Cody examined his sword. Alpha may be powerful, but this sword was too. All he needed to do was wait for the right moment, now that he knew it could hurt Alpha. "You're right. I guess I lost my temper. It won't happen again." At least for a little while. But for now, Cody got all he could ever dream. Power, wealth, and soon revenge.  
  
"Very well then." Ladydevimon smiled. "Epsilon, show Delta to his new lair. Make sure he is properly settled in. I will be contacting you shortly to see how it goes." And with that, Ladydevimon's form blinked out of existence.  
  
  
  
Back on Mount Fuji, Izzy sat in his chair, clad in his Digimon Emperor outfit. Ladydevimon's form appeared on a screen in front of him. "Well?" Izzy simply asked.  
  
"Just like you said. The boy Cody was swept up by the power. It is hard to believe he is a digidestined from your time line." Ladydevimon answered.  
  
"I was too." Izzy reminded his mother. "But that fact means nothing now. To me, to Matt, and to Cody."  
  
"I'm afraid him and Alpha had a bit of a scuffle. Seems Alpha killed his Grandfather. I had to keep Alpha from gutting the kid on the first day of his job." Ladydevimon reported.  
  
"Interesting." Izzy mulled. "It seems Piedmon is starting to outlive his usefulness." Izzy's eyes turned red again. "I have had years to perfect my powers. I should delete Piedmon now." Izzy turned off his powers. "But it is still not without risk. Perhaps Cody will be of some value to that end. We shall see how this plays out." Izzy nodded. "Cody will be a valuable ally, I am sure of it." 


	59. Final Plans

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
CHILD OF SHADOWS MINI SERIES PART 9  
  
Chapter 59  
  
Final Plans  
  
  
  
A few days ago.  
  
"Huh huh huh..." Palmon ran in the deep folliage, using her natural green skin to hide. (Bit off more than I can chew.) Palmon panted. (They are good. I thought that they would just for a good straight attack. But they are playing it smart... using tatics, hitting me from a distance...) Palmon's thoughts was caught off guard as the tree she was hiding behind was ripped from it's roots.  
  
"Peek-a-boo!" The Darktyrannomon roared as he threw the trees to the side with a resounding crash.  
  
"Hey! Watch the trees!" Palmon regained herself and held out her hand to attack, a mistake.  
  
"DARK FLAME!" A Darktyrannomon attacked from the side, firing a blast of energy.  
  
(Blast!) Palmon jumped back as the blast hit her at the feet. The force shot her upwards. (They are coordinating their attacks!) Palmon was in mid- air, and without the power of flight, she was helpless as the two Darktyrannomon converged on her. "Posion IVY!"  
  
Palmon shot out with her left hand as the two Darktyrannomon tried to catch her with crossfire. "DARK FLAME!"  
  
Palmon caught a large log on the ground, and pulled herself down, feeling the flames heat the air around her. (Man! I just bearly avoided that!) Palmon hit the ground rolling and held out her right hand. "POSION IVY!" Palmon aimed at the nearest Darktyrannomon's leg, and pulled hard.  
  
"GRAH!" The Darktyrannomon was leaning forward. Palmon pulling on his knee threw him off balance. He went down hard, the ground shuddering as he landed.  
  
"Gotcha!" The second Darktyrannomon lunged for Palmon.  
  
"No you don't!" Palmon ducked under the claws as she turned around. "Posion IVY!" Palmon latched on to Darktyrannomon's neck as the Darktyrannomon tried to turn and catch her. Palmon pulled herself up, running up Darktyrannomon's side as she climbed up on his back.  
  
"GAH!" Darktyrannomon choked as Palmon began to squeeze. He vainly tried to claw the vine off, but Palmon's vines were small and tough, and with his massive claws, he could not tear them off.  
  
Palmon sweated as she felt Darktyrannomon begin to stumble. "Come on, this is sad. You think that the two of you..." Palmon's eyes went wide. (Wait, there where THREE!)  
  
"HA!" The third Darktyrannomon leapt from the side, keeping hidden in the shadows with some difficulty.  
  
"GAH!" Palmon was ripped off Darktyrannomon's back by the new arrival. "UHH!" Palmon was pinned to the ground by the final Darktyrannomon.  
  
The Darktyrannomon smirked as he kept Palmon pinned with one hand. "So mighty Epislon... do you surrender?!" Darktyrannomon moved his head close, snorting flames from the nostrils.  
  
Palmon looked up, her head sticking out between the talons. "You win."  
  
"Hehe." The Darktyrannomon stood up, letting go of Palmon.  
  
"Not bad." Palmon stood up, cracking her neck around. "Though three champions should have taken down a single rookie a bit quicker."  
  
"We did take you down." The other two Darktyrannomon began to get up, injured from Palmon's training session.  
  
"One rookie? You should feel proud. But those tricks of yours only work once." Palmon walked over to a pool of water in the gigantic biodome, and stuck her foot in. Palmon smiled as she drank the sprink water. "Same time tomorrow. And fix that tree up before you go." Palmon ordered.  
  
"At once Master Epsilon." The Darktyrannomon, the heat of battle now gone, began to fix up the landscape.  
  
(I must find another training ground for me.) Palmon sighed as she removed her foot from the water. (These morning bouts are fun, but such a bother on my landscape.)  
  
"Master Epsilon!" A floramon came running in, dropping to one knee as she came face to face with palmon.  
  
(I never get tired of that.) Palmon smirked as she bent down by the pool, splashing some water on the face. "What is it servant?"  
  
"Your personal computer, it has become active." Floramon did not look up. Epsilon had gotton more brutal over the years. Floramon knew that even the slightest hint of disobediance could be met with dire force. "You told us to inform you immediately whenever it became active."  
  
"Ah." Palmon held out her hands. "Palmon digivolve to....TOGEMON!" Palmon's form grew and expanded to a giant cactus. Togemon's body began to glow as a flower burst out from the top. "Togemon digivovle to... LILLYMON!" The flower fairy burst out of the flower. "It must be Ladydevimon, or one of the other Council members." Lillymon flew up. "Work work work..."  
  
  
  
Lillymon flew into the computer room, making much better time than with Palmon. Lillymon went over to the computer and punched in a few commands. A screen popped up. Lillymon was surprised. Someone had traveled from the Digital World. This was strictly prohibited by Izzy, so the ports were closely monitored. No one should be able to get to the Digital World anyway, since Izzy had placed locks over the digi-ports. She was the only member of the Council of Five who had the password access to this, because she was the only person Izzy fully trusted. Lillymon activated her computer, to determine where in the Digital World the port opened.  
  
"That.That's impossible!" Lillymon shouted to herself. There was no point of origin. How could that be? In order to have an exit port, one needs an entrance port, but the computer showed otherwise. Lillymon quickly activated her link to the base in Mount Fuji. Izzy must be informed as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
Izzy was sitting in his Mount Fuji base working on his project, DNA digivolving. Ladydevimon mentioned it was possible, it was what she used to merge with this world's Ladydevimon. Izzy dismissed it as useless at first, until Omnimon was created in the first time line, a combination of Metalgurumon and Wargreymon. Omnimon had power even greater than that of a Mega digimon. If Izzy could crack that secret, he could create warriors whenever he wanted. Unfortunately, Izzy had never been able to crack the secret, even after all these years. It didn't really matter, Izzy had complete control of this world; he just always liked to have an ace in the hole. It had been an interesting last few years. Matt had become an efficient, ruthless Council of Five member. Demidevimon was killed by the Ken child during the rebellion, but he was quickly replaced. Izzy picked Cody, another digidestined from the first time line in his head. He considered Davis or Yolei, but they where headstrong, not to mentioned dead. Besides, Cody was young, and easily swept up by power. He was too young to be given serious powers, so tight reins needed to be in place. Yet Izzy was confident Cody would become just as effective as Matt had become. Izzy was watching the original time line in his head as well, which was a valuable source of information for him. It was the first time line that gave Izzy access to how to construct the dark spires and the black spirals. It was quite amusing that Ken, this world's greatest hero, was the villain in the first time. Of course, he was also a hero in the first time line. Izzy even based his outfit on Ken's digimon emperor uniform from the first time line, just to savor the irony. It was amazing the difference a few choices could make. Right now the second group of digidestined were stopping Ken's latest scheme, when all of a sudden, the memory stopped. Izzy just sat there, not comprehending what happened. It was as if all of a sudden he went blind, the shock was no less. He tried to concentrate, but nothing happened still. Izzy finally composed himself to realize something was up, and he didn't like it. Not one bit.  
  
"Izzy?" Izzy's trance was broken. Lillymon was calling on his private line. All reports were supposed to go through Ladydevimon, to keep his identity a secret. This was highly inappropriate.  
  
"Yes Epsilon?" Izzy asked, with a slight bit of anticipation.  
  
"I don't know how to explain this, but a digi-port has been opened." Lillymon told Izzy.  
  
"Well, find out where it opened from and where to!" Izzy ordered. While this was important, it didn't seem to require his personal attention.  
  
"That's the problem. It doesn't have a point of origin." Lillymon answered. "It's as if the digi-port came out of nowhere, and transported something near my base."  
  
Izzy began to sweat. For the first time in years, something was happening that he wasn't aware of. He had the computers in all his bases over the world scan for digi-ports, in case someone tried to find more allies in the Digital World, although Izzy was sure he had captured and converted all the non-viral digimon. Lillymon was the only one he completely trusted, so that's why she was the only one who had the password to the digi-ports. Izzy had set up this failsafe, never expecting it to actually be activated.  
  
(Ok, think.) Izzy thought. (How can a digi-port open with out an origin?) Izzy contemplated the answer. (If the origin originated somewhere else, out of this space-time continuum. So if it didn't come from this time.It came from another time line. Which means someone traveled to this time period!) Izzy bit his lower lip. Only Izzy and Ladydevimon knew how time travel was possible, and with the power source Kari dead, there was no way Izzy knew of to travel in time. So someone or something had traveled in time, and now the first time line in his head had ceased to exist. Izzy almost didn't recognize the fact he was nervous. "Go on."  
  
"Well, my computers picked up the digi-port at that old school." Lillymon didn't know what was going on, but Izzy trusted her enough with this task. "Shall I send some of my forces to check it out?"  
  
"No!" Izzy answered, almost too fast. "Don't tell any of the other council members, I need to investigate this myself." This was very bad, Izzy couldn't afford to let this be handled by his underlings.  
  
Lillymon was apprehensive to. Izzy was never nervous, but she could tell he was. Plus Izzy never showed his face in public, he considered it too much of a risk. "Anything you want Izzy."  
  
"I'll contact you later." Izzy shut off the computer. His eyes turned red as he charged up his power. "Whatever this new force is," Izzy told himself as his dark aura wrapped around him. "I'll destroy it."  
  
  
  
Izzy flew at inhuman speeds to the school, where he went to classes in the first time line. He had never seen this school in this time line, and marveled how torn up it was. Izzy had actually barely left his lair on Mount Fuji, and only then to visit Beta, Gamma, or Epsilon. Especially Epsilon. Izzy just marveled at how his home city had changed. Black rain pour down from the skies, drenching Izzy, but Izzy took no heed. Izzy landed behind an old building, trying to decide how to proceed next. He was wearing a torn up school uniform, instead of thr usual Digimon Emperor outfit. The Emperor outfit would be a little out of place.  
  
"Hey there." A rough hand grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved Izzy up against the wall. An unshaven man, reeking of alcohol, held a rusty switchblade at Izzy. "Nice shoesh. Might be able to get me a bottle of the good shtuff."  
  
Izzy grabbed the man's arm. The man just laughed. "You better lishstn to me, or I'm going cut you." The man laughed again, then he screamed as every bone in his arm was crushed to a fine powder. He fell to the ground, Izzy still holding what was left of his arm.  
  
Izzy shook his head, his eyes dark red. He placed his palm on the man's chest. "It's hard to imagine I once thought I was a pathetic human like you." A blast of dark energy swallowed the greater portion of mugger's upper torso. The man's lifeless form, what was left of it, fell to the ground as Izzy let the arm go. Izzy regarded the smoking husk. "You know? I've never killed before. I mean, sure I've deleted digimon, and I run this word with an iron fist. But I've never killed a human with my own hands until today. Not as laborious as I though it would be."  
  
Izzy turned his attention to the school again. Izzy focused on the boy in front of the school, rummaging through the garbage with broken goggles on his head. "I'll be damned, my old acquaintance Tai." The sight of Tai rummaging through garbage brought dark joy to Izzy. Izzy knew what Tai had been up to, he had kept close tabs on all the digidestined, but Izzy was glad to see this with his own eyes. He had crushed Tai's spirit even better than he had hoped. Killing Tai would be a mercy to him, something Izzy did not have. But then something totally unexpected happen. A girl ran out of the building and ran up to Tai. Izzy had a photographic memory thanks to his digimon/human hybrid brain, but he couldn't comprehend what he now saw. That was Kari, and she's supposed to be dead! TK, who was supposed to be in the digital world, came out of the school next. Gatomon, Myotismon's loyal servant, and Patamon, who was supposed to be deleted, followed TK out. They were talking to Tai, who was raving half-mad. Izzy began shaking in anger; something was going dreadfully wrong here. He typed on his communicator. "Lillymon!"  
  
Lillymon instantly answered. Something must be upsetting with Izzy. He never called her Lillymon anymore, only Epsilon. "Yes Izzy?"  
  
"Do you have any forces around the school?" Izzy asked.  
  
"A Meramon is a block away." Lillymon answered taking quick stock of her forces.  
  
"Contact him, tell him to attack the group in front of the school, but do not kill them." Izzy didn't destroy what he did not understand. But he needed more information.  
  
"Immediately." Lillymon's voice clicked out.  
  
Izzy turned back and watched. Tai was crying now. The Meramon came a split second later, attacking the group. Tai run off screaming. Kari was almost killed by a blast, but TK saved her life. TK took down Kari with a flying tackle which brought them both into an exposed sewer, where they were washed away with the drainage. Izzy made a quick mental note to delete the Meramon later for disobeying his orders. Gatomon and Patamon dodged the Meramon's attacks when suddenly; three gigantic figures came bursting out of the school, followed closely by three young children.  
  
"Double Star!" Shurimon's shurkins hit the Meramon in the chest, striking him back.  
  
"Blue Lighting!" Radrimon's attack dropped the Meramon to the ground.  
  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon opened up a fissure, where the Meramon fell in, landing in the sewers. A burst of steam filled the air as the Meramon disappeared.  
  
Izzy didn't realize he had inadvertently activated his powers until he had crushed part of the wall he had clasped in his hands. These children were not supposed to exist! How dare they invade his personal earth! Izzy charged a blast, full intent on shredding them. But Izzy calmed down. He was not prone to irrational thought, he was above that. Izzy collected his thoughts as the children talked to Patamon and Gatomon, trying to figure out what happened. (What did happen?) Izzy thought to himself. (A good question.) It's just another problem, solve it. The first time line must have ended, which is why he couldn't see the original time line anymore. But why did these children appear all off a sudden? What was special about these five? The D3 devices, they had a save feature on them. When the first time line ended, it must have saved them and transferred them over to this one. Izzy smiled at his brilliance.  
  
Now that Izzy knew how the problem came to be, what should he do about it? Destroy them? Seemed like such a waste, but he couldn't have them joining that underground which had been hounding him all these years. Izzy began to laugh as an idea formed in his head. This was perfect. These children would be the perfect dupes to get in the underground. Their Gatomon could easily be replaced by our own loyal Gatomon, making the perfect spy, and infiltrate the underground, crushing them like insects. A good start, but he could do better. The digimon would make good slaves, true enough, but he had enough servants, both willing and unwilling. Would the digidestined be useful? Not likely. From the first time line they were all completely moral, especially TK and Kari. Kari.Izzy smiled, on second thought, this was better than perfect. A miracle of fortune to him.  
  
Izzy charged down his powers, appearing normal. He activated the communicator. "Lillymon. I have the found the problem. Believe it or not, we have brand new digidestined."  
  
Lillymon scowled at the title of digidestined. Any opportunity to crush them was worth taking. "Shall I order them destroyed?"  
  
"No, I have better ideas. Contact the other Council of Five members, and have them assemble. Ladydevimon will be contacting you when I have finished the details of my plans. Tell Beta to send Phantomon and a squadron of Bakemon to capture me, and only me, in one hour. The others must be allowed to escape. Have their memories wiped by Gatomon using Cat's Eye Hypnotism after they finish their missions."  
  
"You've got it Izzy." Lillymon's voice ended as she went to follow Izzy's orders.  
  
Izzy looked to the left at the charred cadaver. "I'm having a good day, to bad we all can't." Izzy walked out of the alley, and towards the unwilling dupes. All eyes turned to him, full of confusion, fear, and now that they saw Izzy, hope. Izzy smiled at them all, and calmly spoke. "Hello, my friends. Perhaps we should go inside and talk?" 


	60. Lies of the Chosen Ones

And now, everything changes..  
  
  
  
END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 60  
  
Lies of The Chosen Ones  
  
  
  
Now in the present.  
  
"Prodigious, isn't it?" Izzy walked into the room. His cape flew behind him as he walked between the chained up members of the group. He just let the notion of him being this world's Digimon Emperor sink in. He turned off his power, appearing as a normal boy, but he was anything but. Izzy walked up to Ken first. "Like the outfit?" Izzy gestured to himself, the long cape with blood red trim and spikes on the shoulders. Black and red jagged gloves adorned his hands. "I admit I was inspired by your own fashion endeavors, but I added some of my own touches. I am more of a Digimon Emperor than you ever could dream to be. My uniform should reflect that as well."  
  
Yolei spoke first. "That's why Ladydevimon always seemed to know what we're thinking!"  
  
"That's how you knew we were at the school!" Yolei shouted angrily.  
  
"And why you let yourself be captured by Phantomon!" Hawkmon shot Izzy an angry glare.  
  
"And how Ladydevimon knew all about our digimon!" Davis yelled, struggling against his bounds.  
  
"You lied to us since the school!" Patamon yelled, his metal gag muffling his voice. "That's why Myotismon was alive when you said he wasn't!"  
  
"And this world's Gatomon as well!" Veemon agreed with Patamon. He was still angry at being fooled by Alpha-Gatomon.  
  
"Along with my brother!" TK screamed at what his brother Matt had become.  
  
"Ya used Cody's own grandfather against him!" Armadillomon thrashed at his bounds again. He looked over to Cody's motionless form, chained up against the wall, and scowled again. The spires mind warping effects would have hit him ten times over had this particular room made the black spires effects useless.  
  
"That's how I found you!" Kari gasped. "You wanted me to find you in that cell!"  
  
"And why Tentomon showed up here!" Gatomon scowled. "You turned Tentomon into that.that.creature Cyberkabuterimon!"  
  
"Yes, yes that was proficient wasn't it?" Izzy dismissed the questions with a wave of his hand. "This was too elementary. I mean, could you possibly be any more predictable?" Izzy laughed. "I am amazed how any of you managed to survive in the first time line, you're so easily fooled."  
  
"You didn't fool me." Ken coldy replied.  
  
Izzy turned and faced Ken. "Yes, I made the mistake of assuming you were as gullible as the rest of these imbeciles. When I first heard you came to this world, I though you would make an excellent servant to me. You were cold, manipulative, and ruthless in you applications. You reminded me of me." Izzy stared into Ken's eyes, his own eyes turning red. "But you are far too clever for your own good."  
  
"I'm glad I saw you face to face." Ken didn't flinch as he looked at Izzy. "Only now I can see what a monster I truly was."  
  
Izzy scowled slightly, but it was quickly gone as his eyes turned back to normal. "I'm gratified you feel this way. Then you won't mind if I released this world of a monster." Izzy gave an Ken a dark smile.  
  
"Izzy you can't!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I've done worse." Izzy turned away from Ken and to Kari. "He and his digimon are too dangerous to be allowed to live. Had you informed him of my Devimon/Ladydevimon lineage, he would have made sure to kill me with the first blow. They will be publicly executed in order to make an example to anybody who would dare defy me." Izzy turned back to Ken. "This world's Ken robbed me of an execution. You'll more than make up for that."  
  
"So what do you have planned for us?" Davis growled.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest I haven't decided yet for you digidestined. Executions?" Izzy looked at the scared faces. "It would be wise, but I hardly see any need, you mean nothing to me. Maybe slaves, but I doubt you'd be smart enough to even accomplish that. Or maybe I'll simply let you go. Run through the streets, crying Izzy is the Digimon Emperor!" Izzy chuckled. "I doubt you'd last a month without your digimon protectors. Your predecessors from this world didn't endure, with the exception of TK, who I spared, and Cody. The lad truly is a survivor. I chose well adding him to my Council of Five." Izzy walked over to Cody's chained up from, motionless and bandaged. "He's even a superior sword master than your Cody."  
  
Izzy walked over to Kari chained form. He stared intently on her for a few seconds, then placed a hand on her cheek, tenderly, like a mother touching a sick child. "And then there is you my dear Kari." Kari was to surprised to do anything, but Davis and TK both screamed at him. Izzy took no notice of the boys' anger as he brushed Kari's hair back. "But I have special plans for you, Kari. You should consider yourself lucky. If it wasn't for you, I merely would have killed you all on sight." Izzy grabbed the chains as his black aura wrapped around his body.  
  
"How could you be our Izzy?" Kari asked, trying to wipe her lips.  
  
"I'm not. You should have realized that." Izzy answered as he snapped the metal rings. The chains suddenly came off Kari and she fell forward, surprised by the lack of weight. She tried to run, but Izzy simply grabbed her.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" TK and Davis shouted together.  
  
"Actually, no." Izzy dragged Kari out of the room, leaving the Council of Five with the chained up digidestined.  
  
  
  
Kari was struggling, but in vain as Izzy threw her onto the laboratory floor. She looked up, Palmon, Angewomon, Myotismon, Matt and Cody all stood in front of her.  
  
"I must thank my Council for a fine job." Izzy motioned to the five members in front of him, turning off his powers. "The rebellion is crushed , all my enemies captured or dead. This is truly a day for celebration."  
  
"Izzy is the true leader of the Council of Five?" Cody looked at Izzy in amazement.  
  
"Told you you'd be surprised." Palmon smirked.  
  
"It's true." Ladydevimon flashed on a screen behind Izzy. "I am merely the face the populace fears. Izzy is the true power."  
  
"So everyone has been discovering." Izzy smiled. "Lock her in the chamber immediately."  
  
"Cody?" Kari looked at Cody, standing with the other council members. His appearance shocked her as much as Izzy's did.  
  
"Delta, Kari." Cody went up to Kari. "You were so easy to fool, I don't know why Izzy even bothered with the effort." Cody suddenly smack Kari on her butt hard. Kari instinctively slapped Cody across the face with her free arm. Cody smiled as he rubbed his cheek. "She's got some spirit, maybe that's why he decided to spare you."  
  
Izzy ripped off Kari's back pack. "No, that's just one of the side benefits." Izzy grabbed Kari and shoved her into Myotismon. Izzy waved Kari's backpack at the girl. "You won't be needing this."  
  
Kari was about to shout at Izzy, when Myotismon clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her to another room. Myotismon walked over to a small plastic dome, and placed Kari inside. Kari slammed her fist into the side of the plastic walls, but no one could hear her through the sound-proof room.  
  
"So how did you know my name Delta?" Izzy asked Cody. "We've never had the pleasure of meeting, and I don't think any of the Council of Five members who knew about me would have revealed my secret."  
  
"It wasn't too hard. The other digidestined were talking about this child Izzy with powers and who remembered the first time line. I saw you come in here with red eyes and a black energy around you. I just put two and two together." Cody smiled.  
  
"You are a clever child. So why did you kill Alpha and take their Cody's place? Neither I nor Ladydevimon ordered that." Izzy looked over Cody threateningly.  
  
"Alpha was going to kill their Cody, against your orders. I had no choice. I don't think he would have stopped had I asked politely." Cody shrugged. "I had to take their Cody's place so they wouldn't get suspicious, and I figured it would put me in a good position to help your forces."  
  
Izzy laughed. "I knew I made a wise choice making you the new Delta."  
  
Cody smirked. "Thank you."  
  
"Now as for the rest of our guests," Izzy went on. "The humans are mine, I haven't quite decided their fate." Izzy looked at Matt. He could tell Matt wanted to say something, but was trying to find the words. "Don't worry Gamma, I'll spare this TK's life as well. He's of no threat. As for the digimon, we have five digimon, and five council members. Feel free to take a new slave home."  
  
The other four council members thanked Izzy before returning back to the digidestined, except for Angewomon, who turned her head as she left. "So, you were in charge all along, not Ladydevimon?"  
  
"Precisely." Izzy nodded.  
  
"That same child Izzy I saw being dragged through our lair by chains, that I had given up for dead." Angewomon shook her head.  
  
"That was the plan." Izzy affirmed.  
  
"So that's why you promoted that Demidevimon creature above me." Angewomon placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "Had I known you were so powerful I never would have been so rude."  
  
"There were other reasons as well." Izzy smiled. "But I saw I was mistaken."  
  
"If I may be so bold, what where the other reasons?" Angewomon asked. "I was loyal to Myotismon, and hence I was loyal to you. So why did you not trust me?"  
  
"If you wish to know, you were a chosen digimon. Partnered to a digidestined." Izzy replied to his new Alpha.  
  
"Just like this other Gatomon, right?" Angewomon snickered a little. "No wonder. And let me guess my partner was?"  
  
"That girl you killed five years ago." Izzy answered, remembering the scence all those years ago.  
  
Angewomon stood silent for a second. "So that is why I had to kill her. To make sure that I would never fulfill my destiny." Angewomon began to advance on Izzy. "I would have been some noble hero, laying down my life like that other Gatomon." Angewomon looked down at Izzy. "You made sure none of that never happened." Angewomon suddenly broke into an evil smile, which seemed wrong on her angelic face. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Izzy smiled back. He knew Angewomon wasn't going to be angry for that. She was nothing like the good Gatomon. Besides, he could take her easily. "You better hurry up and join the other Council of Five members, before one decides to help him or herself to your slave. I have other projects to attend."  
  
Angewomon smiled at Izzy and traced a finger up his chin. "Thank you." Angewomon began to walk out. "Oh and if you need me to prove my loyalties again, I'll be happy to kill this new Kari." Angewomon began to walk down the hall.  
  
"Noted." Emperor Izzy laughed as he went to his own work.  
  
  
  
Angewomon walked into the room after the chained down digidestined and digimon. The other Council of Five members where already there, picking out their new digimon slaves.  
  
Myotismon was over at Gatomon. "It was a shame losing my Gatomon, but now I have another."  
  
"I will never serve you!" Gatomon determinedly replied.  
  
"I almost forgot those eyes, I look forward to ridding them of disobedience." Myotismon said, grabbing a tuff of fur as he pulled her cheek. "I did it once, and I will do it again."  
  
"Dibs on Veemon!" Palmon ran up to Veemon, and wrapped her arms around Veemon in a hug.  
  
"Get off me!" Veemon replied, trying to shrug off her touch.  
  
"Veemon, Exveemon, Flamedramon, Raidramon." Palmon moved her mouth close to Veemon's ear. "It's like getting four slaves for the price of one." Veemon just growled.  
  
Cody smiled as he rested his sword on his shoulder as he looked over Armadillomon. "Well, my choice is obvious." Cody bent down. "I'm looking forward to trying out your Submerimon form in the ocean again."  
  
Armadillomon looked over at the injured Cody chained up next to Yolei, then back at the Cody staring over him. "I just want you to know the Cody from my time line is ten times the Cody from this time line is."  
  
"You're entitled to your opinion." Cody answered. "I can't wait to see you digi-armor energize."  
  
"You were a good protector of my brother." Matt went over to Patamon. "You should have no problem serving me."  
  
"I protect TK, not you!" Patamon squeaked.  
  
"Izzy said he'd spare TK's life for me, and as long as I'm alive, he'll be safe. You have no choice but to protect me." Matt coldly replied.  
  
"Looks like your all that's left." Angewomon bent down over Hawkmon, and flicked the feather in his band. "Not that I'm complaining. Cats just love birds."  
  
"Be gone shrew!" Hawkmon moved his head away.  
  
"Now don't be mean. It's a good thing I love that accent." Angewomon replied. "Besides, a bird should know not to tick off a cat."  
  
"Ooohhhh." Yolei looked next to her. Cody was finally started to stir.  
  
"Cody, be still, you're hurt." Yolei looked over to Cody.  
  
"Well looks who's awake?" Myotismon turned to face Cody.  
  
"Who gets to tell him Izzy's in charge?" Palmon coyly asked.  
  
The chained Cody blinked his eyes, focusing on Yolei beside him. "Cody, you were hurt, and we've been captured. How are.."  
  
Cody's face suddenly filled with anger and he turned to face the Council. "What the hell are you IDIOTS doing?!" He shouted.  
  
"Boy. This child has some teeth." Angewomon replied. "You should show some respect."  
  
"You morons! Unchain me!" Cody shrugged against his chains. "NOW!"  
  
"What on earth for?" Matt replied. He seemed unusually angry, especially considering their Cody was supposed to be a pacifist.  
  
Cody looked across the room, and he got even angrier as he focused on the other Cody. "That's not Delta! I am!"  
  
The room was silent for a moment, then Myotismon broke into laughter. "That is a good one! It was a nice try, I'll admit." Myotismon gestured to Cody beside him. "Our Cody is right here." Myotismon laughed harder, until he suddenly stopped. He looked to his side, and found his entire torso gashed, Cody holding his bloody sword back for another attack. Now the pain registered as Myotismon crumbled to his knees, clutching his deep wound. Cody executed another slashing attack to Myotismon's neck. Myotismon had just enough strength to partly deflect the blade, but still felt the Digizoidium sword go halfway through his neck. Myotismon crumbled to the ground mortally wounded, crimson blood spilling on to the floor.  
  
All eyes where on Cody, holding his sword in a defensive stance. "Just one little problem. He was telling the truth." 


	61. Delusional State

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 61  
  
Delusional State  
  
  
  
Kari had landed roughly in the cell, still speechless by the turn of events. Izzy was their true enemy, and Cody was really their Cody, Delta- Cody all along. She fell to her knees, trying hard not to cry. This was all too much for her. Cody, Lillymon, Matt, Gatomon, and now Izzy all were her enemies. It never crossed her mind that they would lose.  
  
The door of the room slid open again after a few minutes. Izzy walked in, full clothed as the Digimon Emperor, no longer trying to hide his secret. "And how are we enjoying the accommodations?" Izzy asked as the door slid shut behind him.  
  
"You.you." Kari's eyes flashed with rage.  
  
"Kari, Kari, Kari." Izzy shook his head. "You should have seen this coming."  
  
"So why do you want me?" Kari got up, giving Izzy an icy stare. "I'll rip your lying tounge off if you come one step closer."  
  
"Have you become vicious!" Izzy laughed. "Relax. I'm not in a fighting mood." Izzy chuckled. "No offence, but you are not anywhere close to my level of power. I have other uses for you. But you and your friends provided some amusement. That's why I deceived you to believing I was a helpless prisoner, just to further increase the irony." Izzy chuckled. "You undid years of work I did on Tai. I preferred him as the delusional transient."  
  
"What did Tai ever did to you?!" Kari screamed.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT!" Izzy shouted, his eyes instantly turning dark red. "You really want to know what happened that day Ladydevimon showed up and stole our digivices? Tai saw her, and screamed. He pushed me down to get away, leaving me to die at my own mother's hands! If it wasn't for the digivices she acquired from us pulling her into the Digital World just before she dealt my death blow, I'd be deceased, thanks to Tai." Izzy's eyes turned back to normal. "When I recovered, memories of the first time line filled my head. I remembered risking my life to save my so-called friends, and they ran by me to save their own worthless hides." Izzy looked Kari straight in the eye. "I had one thought in my mind as I ran away from camp. Vengeance. I desired to make Tai pay for his betrayal." Kari began to shake as Izzy continued speaking. "I found Myotismon, and led him to the eight child he was looking for."  
  
"You.you killed this world's Kari." Kari gasped.  
  
"Just arranged for her death. It crushed Tai better than I could dream." Izzy smiled. "Shortly after your demise, I discovered my digimon lineage, and more importantly my powers. So I defeated the Dark Masters, and the rest is history. My history."  
  
"You.you're not human!" Kari shouted.  
  
"I was human." Izzy eyes turned solid red as he gave Kari a sly smile. "I got over it." Izzy's eyes reverted to their normal states. "But enough of my life history. I have to check something first." Izzy took out a scanning device from behind his back.  
  
"Leeavvveeee heerrr alloonnnee." A groggy voice slurred out.  
  
Kari turned around, realizing there was a third occupant in the cell. "Gabumon are you hurt?"  
  
Gabumon was leaning heavily against the wall. His eyes were blurry and he had trouble keeping balance. "I shaaid leavveee heerrr alloonee."  
  
Izzy smirked. "He was very.insistent about us not removing his pelt. A few sedatives though made it easier to scan the code under his fur. I'm surprised he's even up yet." Izzy turned back to Kari. He pointed the device at her. "Now where were we?"  
  
"Blluue Blasshhter!" Gabumon fired a blast of energy from his mouth.  
  
Izzy didn't even need to activate his powers as the attack missed him by a good two feet. Izzy walked up and kicked Gabumon in the symbol on his belly. Gabumon fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. "Stop it!" Kari screamed, throwing herself in front of Gabumon.  
  
"I don't like being fired upon. Now stand up before he gets hurt anymore." Izzy ordered.  
  
Kari could not believe it was Izzy saying this. She wanted to defy him, but didn't want to risk Gabumon's health. She stood up, holding her arms wide. "Much better." Izzy smiled. He held out the scanner, and ran it over Kari's body like a metal detector.  
  
Kari never stopped glaring at Izzy until he finished. "Are you done?" Kari growled.  
  
Izzy looked over her scanner, checking the data. "I think we are." Izzy smiled. "I just have to feed this data into computer first. I'll be right back. Try not to miss me too much." Izzy turned his back to Kari and walked to the door. Kari, figuring Izzy's arrogance would help her now, leapt forward. Izzy move like lightening, and before Kari knew it, she was shoved roughly up against the plastic wall. "I don't need my powers to deal with you. I'd arrange for your execution, if for nothing more than to drive Tai insane once more. You're fortunate I need you at this point in time, but I don't need your friends. Remember that next time you dare attack me." Izzy threw Kari to the cell floor. "Now stay put. I have some work to do, but I'll be back shortly."  
  
Izzy turned back to the door, and ran a keycard through the slot. The door hummed and opened. Izzy walked out with a flurry of his cape. Kari didn't know what to feel, she was angry, hurt, depressed, and a thousand other emotions all at once.  
  
"Grooaannnnn.." Kari realized she had forgotten about Gabumon.  
  
"Gabumon, that was very brave." Kari bent down and helped Gabumon sit up against the wall. "But you shouldn't have attacked Izzy like that, it's dangerous, and I don't what you to get hurt."  
  
Gabumon's world was a haze. The drugs warped his world and clouded his perceptions. "Iii woullldd do anyshing for you Shora. Yourrr my besht friend..." Gabumon slurred out. "My... onllyy friend...."  
  
Kari blinked in surprise. (Of course Gabumon wouldn't know who I am, we've never met in this world.) Kari thought. (Poor digimon, the drugs must be really affecting him.) "There, there Gabumon." Kari ran her hand over Gabumon's head. "Everything's going to be all right."  
  
Gabumon grabbed Kari's hand. "I'm sho shorryy." Gabumon continued speaking as if he was intoxicated. "I never meant for you to be in danger.... I know yoush have no reashon to forgive me. my only friend..."  
  
Kari decided the best course of action was to comfort Gabumon, pretending to be Sora. She ran a sympathetic hand over his furred head. "There, there Gabumon. It's all in the past."  
  
"Thank you Shora." Gabumon hugged Kari tight, wrapping his surprisingly strong arms around her neck, and buried his muzzle into her neck. "There's one thing... I can do... to show how shrooryy I am..." Gabumon took a step back, releasing Kari. Gabumon grabbed the fur around his face.  
  
"Gabumon what are you doing?" Kari asked in surprise.  
  
"Yoush.. asked once what was under my fur..." Gabumon slowly began pulling back his blur and white pelt, lifting it over hornpulled the furn down to his neck.  
  
This was a good as time as any to stop Gabumon before it went too far, although it had already went too far. "Gabumon."  
  
"Pleashe Shora." Gabumon slurred as he grabbed the fur lining around his face. . Kari just stared in mute wonder as the fur slid down to the ground. Gabumon was now the digimon equivalent of naked. Kari knew this was a big deal for Gabumon, as if he was bearing a part of his soul. Gabumon's yellow skin was now visible, highlighted with symbols all over his back. Kari knew what the symbols were, computer code for time travel. That's how they got into alternate reality in the first place. "Thish..." Gabumon ran his hand over the symbols on his left shoulder. "Ish wanted Izzy wanted... my code...." Gabumon shiverred as if cold.  
  
Kari was even more embarrassed now as Gabumon shifted uncomfortably. This tender gesture was meant Sora's eyes only, not hers. Gabumon never once voluntarily showed anyone this side of him, even Matt. "Gabumon.your fur."  
  
Gabumon blushed. "That Izzshy took off my pelt.I don't want him to beee the only one who ever shaw me like thish. I wanted you to shee Shora. If only for you to know... how shorry am I... and maybe... you could forgive me...."  
  
"Oh Gabumon.... of course I forgive you." Kari wrapped her arms around Gabumon's back, the feeling of repitle skin seeming odd instead of the usal fur.  
  
"Thank you Shora..." Gabumon began to cry. "I neevr meant for you to get hurt... I am so shorryyy...."  
  
"There there Gabumon." Kari held the digimon tightly. (Poor Gabumon.... Izzy doing this to you...) Kari felt Gabumon go limp and his crying stop. Kari pushed Gabumon away slightly. Gabumon's eyes were shut, and he was snoring slightly, his eyes still moist. "Poor Gabumon.." Kari smiled as she slowly set Gabumon down..  
  
Gabumon was fast asleep on the ground, the exhaustion and drugs taking over his consciousness. Kari smiled, noticing how peaceful Gabumon looked. He was kind of cute without his fur, which made Kari wonder why he was so sensitive about his pelt. (I wonder if on some level, Gabumon always knew what this code could do, which is why he protected it so much...) Kari though as she grabbedGabumon's discarded pelt. She very gently replaced Gabumon's fur, being careful not to wake him. Although Kari was fairly certain Gabumon was out of it for a while. Kari was still unsure as how to explain this to Gabumon when he woke up. He'll probably just dismiss the whole affair as a hallucinogenic dream, at least Kari hoped. Kari gently patted Gabumon's head as the digimon slept peacefully. Kari was thankful for this moment of tranquility, in this chaotic world.  
  
"Ah, how Norman Rockwellian.." Kari turned her head and saw Izzy leaning up against the side of the plastic lab wall. "Maybe I should acquire a picture, it would make for a lovely Christmas card." Izzy slapped his head. "Oh wait. I cancelled that meaninglessly holiday as well."  
  
"What the hell do you want?" Kari growled as this monstrosity version of Izzy stood over her.  
  
"I see you didn't miss me." Izzy snickered as he bent down on one knee in front of Kari. He pinched one of her cheeks, turning the skin red. Kari raised her hand back to strike Izzy across his face, to remove that smirk of his. But she stopped her self, her hand half way back. "Smart girl." Izzy chuckled. "You are lucky that I am such a exceptional mood. The tests were all positive. I have even decided to let the other digidestined live."  
  
"What tests?" Kari asked, her curiosity peaked.  
  
Izzy moved to brush Kari's cheek, but Kari pulled away. Izzy chuckled slightly, glad that Kari feared him. "All in dear time." Izzy grabbed the intoxicated Gabumon from Kari's side. "I have all I need from you."  
  
"Leave him alone!" Kari shouted.  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head." Izzy traced a finger over Kari's chin, the gesture filling Kari with dark emotion. "I still have other uses for him. And especially for you."  
  
Izzy walked to the door, and reinserted his keycard. Kari began to cry as Gabumon was dragged out and the plastic door slammed shut, sealing her in. She sat back down roughly on the ground after Izzy had left. "Ow!" Something sharp jabbed her in her butt cheek. Kari reached into her back pocket, and found a foreign object. She pulled it out, finding a small electronic key card and a piece of paper. Kari's eyes grew wide as she opened the piece of parchment.  
  
  
  
Kari-  
  
It's me Cody, the real Cody. I am sorry I had to lie to you, but it was the only way to rescue you. I was told you were supposed to be captured because you're some big part of Ladydevimon's plans. I stole the key that will unlock the cell they plan on keeping you in. If all goes right, I've already rescued the others. Try to meet us downstairs on the first floor, in the computer room.  
  
-Cody  
  
P.S. If you got this note it means I never had a chance to talk to you alone, I had to get you this note by, um, well sorry. Please be careful!  
  
  
  
Kari smiled as she thought to herself. (When he slapped my butt, he slipped this key in my pocket. He wasn't Delta pretending to be Cody, he was Cody pretending to be Delta pretending to be Cody). Kari chuckled despite her situation. (I owe that boy an apology for slapping him, he had me and Izzy completely fooled.) Kari stood up, jamming the key into the slot. Izzy probably had key slots built on both sides in case he got locked in, interrogating a prisoner. Their was an electronic hum as the door slid open. Kari smiled as she ran out of the cell. "Cody, I owe you the biggest hug in the world.' She promised herself as she ran to the meeting place. 


	62. The Just Deception

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 62  
  
The Just Deception  
  
  
  
Cody's eyes slowly moved from Matt, to Palmon, then to Angewomon. Myotismon was not a threat, as he lay bleeding on the floor. He had no choice but to reveal himself since his evil twin woke. Cody was reliving that battle back in Piedmon's funhouse as if it was happening this second..  
  
  
  
"Izzy said you where dead!" Cody cried rubbing his sore neck. An impossible sight stood before him.  
  
"Not quite, I die hard." Delta-Cody pointed his blade at Cody. "I imagine you do too."  
  
Cody grabbed his grandfather's sword off the ground. "How can you work on the Council of Five?" Cody needed to keep his doppelganger talking. His head was still swimming from Piedmon nearly stranggling him from before.  
  
"Come on now. You can't be serious." Delta-Cody smirked. "I spent my entire life living in the sewers. A little while ago, Epsilon came to me and said I had the honor of serving on the Council! I couldn't believe it, and I still don't. I never figured out why I was picked until now." Delta-Cody gave Cody a sly smile. "Apparently Ladydevimon came from an alternate time line, and she remembered the digidestined. You must have made quite an impression, I thank you for that, not to mention the fact you helped me kill Alpha. He didn't like that fact a human child was serving with him. Also the bastard killed my grandfather, so I owed him one." Delta-Cody waved his sword tip in circles at Cody's neck. "Now here's the rest of my plan. I don't want Ladydevimon to blame me for Piedmon's death. So I kill you, say you killed Alpha by a stroke of luck but succumbed to your wounds, and be on my merry way."  
  
"How could we be the same person?" Cody scowled. "I respect all life, digimon and human!"  
  
"Which puts you at a disadvantage in a fight to the death. Besides this isn't murder. Killing yourself is suicide." Delta-Cody laughed.  
  
"I really don't like this side of me." Cody's head was clear, but now he was faced with the impossible decision, could he fight? Could he kill a human, even himself?  
  
"Don't feel too bad, you aren't the only one with a duplicate. As a matter a fact, one of our doubles is currently hiding in your little party." Delta- Cody chuckled.  
  
"Who?" Cody demanded. This was going from bad to worse.  
  
"Now that would be telling. Not that it matters." Delta-Cody's sword stopped moving. "But enough talk." Delta-Cody let out a loud ki-yi, and charged Cody.  
  
Cody held his sword high for a rising block, but then remembered the sword Delta-Cody was using. He jumped back as Delta-Cody's sword sheered of the top two inches of his grandfather's priceless sword like it was a cardboard tube. Delta-Cody's blade twisted in his grip as he made a lateral slash. Cody moved back, realizing blocking would be useless. He didn't move fast enough, and the tip of Delta-Cody's sword ripped into his sleeve, drawing blood.  
  
"This is disappointing Cody, Alpha was talking highly of you. This isn't even a challenge." Delta-Cody walked in a semi-circle, the tip of his blade wet with Cody's blood.  
  
"Why don't you give me that sword if you want a challenge?" Cody reached behind him slowly. His arm ached a little. It was a shallow cut, but it still stung.  
  
Delta-Cody shook his head. "Do you expecte me to agree to such a stupid idea?"  
  
Cody fingers wrapped around a small item in his back pocket. "I just want you to know one thing."  
  
Delta-Cody brought up his sword. "What's that?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Cody flung the key chain of his grandfather at Delta-Cody. Delta-Cody panicked and brought up his sword, slicing the key chain in half.  
  
"KI-YAH!" Cody swung the remainder of his sword, taking advantage of Delta- Cody's distraction. He struck his double in the side of the head with all his strength. Delta-Cody crumpled to the ground, a gash on his head.  
  
Cody just stood there for a minute, holding his sword and breathing slowly. Delta-Cody lay on the ground, a pool of blood forming on the ground. Cody fell to his knees, picking up the two halves of the key chain that was his Grandfather. Cody bowed his head. "Thank you." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
Cody gently placed the two halves back on the pedestal in respect. Then he turned back to Delta-Cody. The child was alive. Cody had struck him with the back dull side of the sword, but he was still badly injured. Now Cody was left with an impossible decision. Should he let him live so he could hurt his friends? Cody picked up the monofilament blade of Delta-Cody, holding it to the Council member's neck. (No.) Cody brought the blade down. (No matter how much I want to, need to, I can't. But what now? There's a spy in our group, and we have no way of knowing. How can I flush him out?) Suddenly Phantomon flew past the door. Cody remained motionless as the ghost disappeared. An idea quickly hatched in Cody's head. He hastily took off his D3 and organizer, and placed them on Delta-Cody. Luckily they where both wearing nearly identical outfits.  
  
Cody quickly ran out of the room and down the hall. Phantomon was currently attacking Kari, Agumon, Armadillomon, and Gatomon. Before Phantomon knew it, Cody rushed forward, bringing the sword across Phantomon's back. Phantomon screamed and turned around. "Run for it, I'll handle Phantomon!" Cody turned around and ran back. Now for the real challenge, to convince Phantomon and the entire Council of Five that he was Delta. That way he might be able to find the spy, and maybe save everybody.  
  
  
  
Cody still felt guilty for what he did, but he had no choice. The necessary decision isn't always the moral one. He didn't kill Delta-Cody, but he almost did. Cody cleared his head of these thoughts. He had another problem now. "Izzy's not the only one who can fake sides."  
  
"Boy you had me completely fooled." Angewomon smirked.  
  
"He had all of us fooled, even Izzy. That's impressive." Matt got out his whip. "I don't think anybody's ever pulled one on Izzy."  
  
"A smart child would have killed Delta and taken his place." Palmon looked over at Delta-Cody, still chained up. "We would have never noticed." Palmon turned back to Cody.  
  
"I am nothing like him!" The true Cody replied.  
  
"I can tell. If you were smarter, you would have kept your mouth shut." Angewomon took a step forward. "Now let's review. One, Your friends are captured and powerless. Two, we have all the digivices, power, and armies." Angewomon pointed her finger at Cody as her glove wings slowly grew. "And the only thing that stands between us and ultimate power, is a pre- pubescent child with a sword."  
  
"And his digimon!" Angewomon turned to the side, just in time to see Digmon throw his arms open wide. "Gold RUSH!"  
  
Angewomon didn't have time to defend herself, taking the hail of projectiles full force. She screamed and went sailing into, then through, the wall as Digmon fired another round into the hole. The ceiling partially collapsed, hailing Angewomon with debris.  
  
Digmon smiled in spite of himself. When Cody told him that he looked forward to go sailing in the ocean again, a light went on his head. He shouldn't be able to digivolve with a fake Cody. He never went in the ocean as Subemerimon with this world's Cody, so that could only mean that this was his Cody. Luckily, Izzy left Cody's digivice on him, thinking he was Delta. Cody even said digi-armor energize, so he could digivolve in a moment's notice. Digmon took out Angewomon first, he fought her as Gatomon and lost, and wasn't planning on fighting her ultimate form. He needed a few seconds to reload and fire at Palmon. He wasn't going to get it.  
  
"Palmon digivolve to. TOGEMON!" Togemon threw out her arms. "Needle SPRAY!"  
  
Digmon closed his eyes and protected his face as a thousand needles hit him, bouncing off his carapace, but it still stung. "You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
"I intended to!" Togemon landed a haymaker on top of Digmon's head. "Come on big boy!" Togemon hit Digmon with an uppercut, sending him stumbling back. "Don't you know how to tango?" Togemon pulled back for another punch.  
  
Togemon threw a right jab full force, but Digmon caught it with his left hand. Togemon threw her left, but Digmon caught it as well. "Sorry lady, my dance card's full!" Digmon's nose started spinning rapidly. "But maybe I can find a hole for you!"  
  
Digmon shoved his head forward, burying his nose in Togemon's forehead. Togemon's eyes and mouth burst with light, before her form broke up. Digmon blinked twice in surprise. He never intended to delete Togemon, did he? He got so caught up in the battle he lost himself. Suddenly a heavy weight landed on his head, driving his face into the cement floor.  
  
"Do you have room for me now?" Lillymon did a backflip off of Digmon's head, landing in front of him. "You're not the only one who can do that quick silent digivolve."  
  
Digmon got up, fighting a minor concussion. He had hoped to take Palmon out before she could digivolve to her ultimate Lillymon form. "I ain't done yet plant girl."  
  
Lillymon smiled. "Yes you are."  
  
Meanwhile, Cody was running to the control room where the digivices were kept. He ran inside and reached for the container which had the D3's, when a whip encircled his hands. He was yanked backward, into Matt's strong grip. Cody tried to bring up his sword, but Matt moved faster. He grabbed Cody's hand, and squeezed painfully hard. Matt shook Cody's arm, almost to the point of breaking it, forcing him to drop the sword. "I can't believe you made us all look like idiots!" Matt slammed Cody against the wall.  
  
"It wasn't too hard." Cody answered, rubbing his bruised arm. "You were doing a fine job on your own."  
  
Matt picked up Cody by his shoulders and shoved him up against the wall. "Well, no more sword and no more friends. So what are you going to do now?"  
  
Cody grimaced as Matt squeezed tighter. "Improvise." Cody delivered a powerful kick, right between Matt's legs. Matt's eyes widened in pain as he fell to his knees, clutching his bruised balls. Cody fell to the ground and grabbed his sword. Matt shrugged off the pain and began to get up, but Cody rested his sword on his neck. "No sudden movements."  
  
Matt barely moved. "You won't kill a human."  
  
Cody reached back and grabbed the D3's while still resting the sword on Matt. "Bet your life? This world's Cody did." Cody slowly worked his way around Matt, never moving his eyes off him. When he was at the door he slowly backed away, and in one fluid motion, shut the door behind him. Matt was up like a shot, grabbing the door knob and pushing outwards.  
  
Cody jammed the sword into the ground, still amazed at how easily the blade went through solid concrete. Matt opened the door, but it jammed against the hilt of the unbreakable sword. Cody turned back to his friends, just in time to see Digmon go flying into the wall. "Come on now drill boy, don't tell me your getting tired." Lillymon chuckled.  
  
Digmon stood weakly up, and smiled. "Nah, just think it's time for some of my friends to join in."  
  
Lillymon turned around just as Cody finished throwing the digivices to everybody.  
  
"Digi armor energize!" Davis, TK, and Yolei shouted.  
  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to.PEGASUSMON; Flying hope!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to.SHURIMON; Samurai of sincerity!"  
  
"Veemon armor-digivolve to.FLAMEDRAMON; Fires of Courage!"  
  
"Wormon digivolve to.STINGMON!"  
  
Lillymon looked as the champions' chains burst apart. "Uh-oh." She let herself be distracted, and took a blow in the back. Lillymon did a somersault in mid-air, rubbing her bruised back. Digmon was behind her, ready to start again.  
  
Cody pulled his sword out of the ground Matt coming out a split second later. Matt ran out, whip in hand, but stopped when he saw his opponents.  
  
"Time to go!" Lillymon swooped low, dodging various blast from her enemies. She scooped up Matt and flew out the hole Angewomon made. Lillymon grabbed Alpha-Gatomon, and flew off down the halls.  
  
"Come back here!" Delta-Cody shouted, still chained to the wall.  
  
"Nice friends." Cody slashed at Ken's chains, the laser edge Digizoidum sword going through the chains effortlessly. "I prefer my own."  
  
"Rock cracking!" Digimon freed Davis and TK with his spinning drills. "And as I said, my Cody is ten times better than this world's Cody."  
  
"I'm glad you picked up the hint." Cody slashed at Yolei's chains. "Sorry about before Yolei, but we didn't have a chance against Myotismon in a fair fight. It was the safest course of action. I am sorry I couldn't tell anybody I was acting, but I didn't know who I could trust."  
  
"I'm not complaining!" Yolei gave Cody a hug.  
  
"You had us all going there." Davis gave Cody a pat on the arm.  
  
"Ow!" Cody answered, shrugging away from the touch.  
  
"Cody you're hurt!" Yolei checked Cody's arm, already turning deep purple.  
  
"It's ok, Matt tried to stop me from getting the D3 devices." Cody rubbed his arm.  
  
"I'm sorry Cody." TK apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault. That's not Matt." Cody looked at Delta-Cody still chained up. "Anymore than that's me."  
  
"Why don't you give up and spare yourselves a painful death?" Delta-Cody shouted.  
  
"What should we do with him?" Digmon asked.  
  
"Leave him, we've got more important things to worry about." Gatomon rubbed her wrists. "We've got save Kari!"  
  
Cody handed Kari's D3 to Gatomon. "You better hang on to this, now lets go!"  
  
Everyone left the room, running down the hall and leaving Delta-Cody chained up. Myotismon slowly dragged himself to Cody, barely able to hold himself together. Delta-Cody shouted down at the critically injured Myotismon. "How the hell could you mistake him for me! How much more stupid can you be?"  
  
Myotismon got up, supporting himself with the chains so he was standing. He was seconds away from deletion, he could feel it. Myotismon turned to Delta- Cody, and in his last bit of strength, lunged on Delta-Cody's neck. Delta- Cody's eyes went wide as two sharp prongs of pain stabbed into his neck. Then another feeling, a feel of being drained as a weakness washed over him. Delta-Cody tried to scream, but his voice came as straggled gasp as his head fell limp.  
  
Myotismon stood up, his injuries starting to mend. He was far from fighting shape, but he was no longer in any danger. Myotismon looked at Delta-Cody's motionless form, hanging to the wall. "How much more stupid could I be? I could insult a dying vampiric ultimate digimon, foolish child." Myotismon walked out of the room, leaving his victim chained against the wall.  
  
  
  
Lillymon landed in a communication room on another floor. She dropped Matt and Alpha-Gatomon to the ground. "That blasted child!" Lillymon cracked her neck around. "And that tin plated digimon of his!"  
  
Matt's balls ached at the mention of Cody. "I know, he suckered us all."  
  
"Well, you better call Izzy. He's not going to be too pleased." Lillymon sighed as she brushed her brow, removing a stray green strand of hair.  
  
"Why me?" Matt looked at the communication device. "I don't particularly feel like giving the ultra powerful Digimon Emperor bad news like this."  
  
"Oh, come on." Lillymon stretched her arms. "I just saved your blond head from a herd of digimon. Give me some leeway." Lillymon sighed as she stretched her arms. "Do it for a lady."  
  
Matt sighed as he walked over to the computer screen. "Could never say no to you, Epsilon."  
  
"Just my womon charms Gamma." Lillymon smiled.  
  
Matt shook his head as the screen clicked on. "Ah Gamma!" Izzy was working on a computer. "So have you picked your digimon slaves yet?"  
  
"Um, not really.." Matt stuttered. "we've had sort of a problem.."  
  
"Listen, if you're fighting over who gets what slave find a way to settle it amongst yourselves." Izzy sighed. "I assumed my Council of Five members would have more maturity than to squabble over something as petty as this."  
  
"It's not that." Matt responded nervously. Matt never had had to give bad news to Izzy before. He wasn't especially looking forward to telling Izzy he was fooled. "You see."  
  
"Well?" Izzy replied impatiently. "I have a rather special project in the work right now."  
  
Matt took a breath. "The digidestined have escaped." Matt blurted out as Lillymon kissed the head of his prick.  
  
"WHAT?" Izzy's eyes flashed red. "Forgive my ignorance, but explain to me how a chained up group of children and rookie digimon can escape in a room with three ultimate digimon?"  
  
Matt was now more nervous, becuase he saw Izzy's eyes turning red. A bad sign. "Cody helped them escape Izzy."  
  
"Oh how foolish of me!" Izzy slapped his head. "A preteen child half dead and chained up. He should easily overcome my Council of Five!"  
  
Matt gritted his teeth. "No, their Cody was pretending to be Delta. He overcame Delta back in Piedmon's funhouse."  
  
"And took his place." Izzy finished his sentence. "That's how he knew my name." Izzy breathed out. "He was even smarter than I gave him credit for."  
  
"He attacked Beta, and took a chunk out of him with that sword." Matt saw Izzy was not going to blow his top, but he still feared retrubition. "And that yellow digimon of his shot Angewomon in the back. Epsilon and I barely managed to get out of there ourselves, with Alpha. I don't know what became of Beta and our Delta."  
  
"I should have constructed digizoidium chains." Izzy shook his head. "But I didn't have time to construct them. To be honest I did not deem it necessary. But that doesn't change the problem at hand. Find the digidestined and check on Beta and Delta. See if they're alive. Oh, and Gamma.." Izzy smiled. "Don't look so nervous. I was fooled as well."  
  
Matt nodded his head. "Yes Izzy. We'll find them, don't worry." Matt watched as Izzy's face disappeared. "You are such a witch." Matt looked back at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon chuckled as batted her eyes. "You noticed."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Grab Alpha and let's get the others before the digidestined start doing some major damage."  
  
"Bah." Lillymon picked up Alpha-Gatomon, who moaned slightly. "They got me off guard ocne. This time, I am taking them down."  
  
  
  
Izzy switched of the monitor as mixed emotions filled him. He was angry, angrier than he had ever been. For the first time since he became the Digimon Emperor, he had been fooled. Cody stood eye to eye to him, and he never even saw it coming. Following a hunch, he turned the monitors on for the lab. Kari's cell door was wide open. Kari was long gone, the key to his future and past plans. Suddenly the monitors filled with static. Izzy flipped through a few more surveillance cameras, but also filed with static. All his security was disabled, he was blind and deaf. "Of course.." Izzy shook his head. "My security password. TK and Kari would have remembered it from the time line. And Ken's abilities would be able to hack through any other securities measures. I should have made a more secure password, but who else would have deduced prodigious?"  
  
On the other hand, Izzy wanted to laugh. He had become bored, and these last few days have proven interesting, to say the least. It wouldn't be the digidestined if they went down so easy. The digidestined could not lose. Izzy got up off his throne. But of course, he was the digidestined that would not lose. Besides, this gave Izzy a chance to test out his new servants. Izzy looked to the corner, "Looks like the digidestined have proven more resourceful than I thought." Izzy's eyes turned red as he fueled himself with the power of Ladydevimon and Devimon.  
  
Ladydevimon flashed on the screen. "They got the best of you Izzy. That's a first." Ladydevimon began to laugh. "Now you know how I felt when you got me!"  
  
Izzy took no notice of Ladydevimon's humor. She was a program now. A sentient program, but a program none the less. "At least it helps me make up my mind about what I should do with them. Shall we hunt them down, my new servants?"  
  
Four sets of red eyes looked back at Izzy. "Sounds like fun." One voice answered as three heads nodded in agreement. 


	63. Forced Warriors

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 63  
  
Forced Warriors  
  
  
  
"And Izzy can't see us anymore." Ken finished typing into the computer terminal. "All he can see is static when he tries to use one of his cameras."  
  
"How did you do that?" Davis asked.  
  
"He made the mistake of using my dark spires without fully understanding all their secrets, such as the ability to disrupt electronic devices." Ken nodded. "Of course, it helps having Izzy's password so I can have full access to his security."  
  
"Prodigious." TK said the word again, finding it left a bitter taste in his mouth.  
  
"We have to find Kari!" Gatomon shouted.  
  
"We won't need to." Cody replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hawkmon questioned, just as Kari came running down the hall.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon jumped into Kari's arms as everybody surrounded her.  
  
"How did you escape?" Veemon asked.  
  
Kari had already bent down hugging Cody. "You had me completely fooled!"  
  
Cody blushed. "Sorry I had to slap your butt. It was the only way I could think of to slip you the key and note."  
  
"Don't think anything of it!" Kari replied.  
  
"Hey, you can pinch my butt if it helps us get out of here!" Davis slapped Cody on the shoulder.  
  
"Let's not go there Davis." Yolei replied with a sly smile, causing Davis to shift uncomfortably.  
  
"We better get out of here." Ken replied as he rushed to the front door. Everybody followed him. "With the Council of Five confused, we have a chance to rescue everybody."  
  
"And I know where the prisoners are being kept!" Cody smiled, glad that his farce was finally over. Lying for any reason, regardless of cause, seemed wrong. "Follow me!" Cody shouted, as he opened the doors and stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Oh, now you aren't running away so quickly?" Lillymon smiled.  
  
"Hey Armadillomon." Angewomon looked down at the yellow digimon. "Now that was just rude! Back shooting a lady like myself."  
  
"You ain't no lady!" Armadillomon growled. "Neither of you!"  
  
"Take them down! Digi-armor energize!" Davis shouted in chorus with Kari, TK, Cody, and Yolei.  
  
"Gatomon armor-digivolve to.NEFERTIMON; The Angel of Light!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to.DIGMON; The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Patamon armor-digivolve to.PEGASUSMON; Flying hope!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to.SHURIMON; Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Veemon armor-digivolve to.FLAMEDRAMON; Fires of Courage!"  
  
"You too Wormon!" Ken looked down at Wormon beside him.  
  
Wormon nodded. "Wormon digivolve to.STINGMON!"  
  
Six champions took their place. "Get them !" Flamedramon growled.  
  
"RIGHT!" The digidestined's digimon leapt forward as one.  
  
"Time to play!" Lillymon and Angewomon took off in opposite directions.  
  
"Nice try!" Angewomon flew straight up as Nefertimon and Stingmon flew at her. "But no gold ring!"  
  
"Spiking STRIKE!" Stingmon flew full force at Angewomon.  
  
"Rosetta STONE!" Nefertimon fired as well.  
  
Angewomon smiled as she flew backwards, just as Pegasusmon seared towards her, planning on tackling her from behind. Before he could react, Angewomon threw Pegasusmon in front of her. Pegasusmon grunted as he took the stone in the face. Stingmon pulled his energy blade back, but momentum still carried him into Pegasusmon. Angewomon laughed as she shoved the two forward, flinging them into Nefertimon. Angewomon flew away laughing, watching the three tumble to the ground.  
  
Lillymon stood on the ground, surrounded by Digmon, Flamedramon, and Shurimon. "Well come on now." Lillymon brushed her vine hair. "I'm not getting any younger."  
  
"YAH!" Flamedramon fists burst into flame. "Fire punch!"  
  
Lillymon soared forward, ducking the flame enveloped claws, catching Flamedramon in the gut with her elbow. Flamedramon fell back as Digmon jumped froward. "Rock cracking!" He aimed his spinning drills at Lillymon.  
  
"Who you calling a rock!?" Lillymon spun around, landing a reverse round house across Digmon's face, sending him flying hard into a wall, actually going through it.  
  
"Time to fight a true ninja!" Shurimon leapt into the skies his, enormous shurkin on his back spinning to keep him aloft.. "And the true owner of Sincerity! Double Star!" His bladed arms and legs flung out at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon dodged left and right as each blade came sailing towards her in turn. "You talk too much!" Lillymon seared forward, catching Shurimon in his face. Shurimon went tumbling from the skies, stunned by the blow.  
  
"This is fun!" Angewomon flew next to Lillymon.  
  
"Tell me about it Alpha." Lillymon smirked as she flew next to her partner.  
  
"Come on guys, there's only two of them!" Davis shouted as their digimon companions slowly got up. Armadillomon was still out of it though. He took a particularly bad blow.  
  
"Two ultimates." Lillymon corrected. "All though with this rag tag bunch, our rookie forms would suffice."  
  
"Never liked my Salamon form myself." Angewomon smirked. "I prefer my more powerful forms."  
  
"Come on guys!" Flamedramon shouted as he pointed to the flying digimon. "Don't hold back! They aren't our friends!"  
  
"They were holding back?" Lillymon looked at Angewomon with mock surprise.  
  
"Well that would explain their pathetic fighting technique." Angewomon chuckled.  
  
"Then I guess we shouldn't hold back either." Lillymon clasped her hands together, morphing them into her weapon.  
  
Angewomon's wing gloves tripled in length. "You said it!"  
  
"Celestial ARROW!" A blast soared from Angewomon's fingertips.  
  
"Flower CANNON!" A ball of energy joined Angewomon's arrow.  
  
"Everyone scatter!" Shurimon shouted as the two powerful bolts soared towards them, the twin blast hit the ground, blinding everyone with light and debris.  
  
"Gah!" Ken was flipped head over heels but the powerful dual blast, sending their digimon flying as well since they were closer to the blast.  
  
"YEHA!" Lillymon flew low, making a band of flowers as she circled the digimon champions. "And PULL!" Lillymon pulled the flowers tightly, encircling the five champions.  
  
"This is fun!" Angewomon laughed from the sky, the digimon reverting down to their rookie state from the draining flowers.  
  
"TIMBER!" Angewomon turned just as the entire wall of the building collapsed behind her.  
  
"YAH!" Angewomon screamed as she fell under the pile of debris, completely covered by the rock and mortar.  
  
"Oh not you again!" Lilllymon growled as Digmon on the ground next to the building he hald destroyed to take out Angewomon.  
  
Digimon devolved to Armadillomon. "Yah me again. Want ta see my Ankylomon form for ya?" Digmon bluffed, but he needed a second to recouperate from the balst.  
  
"Why you little..." Lillymon held out her hands when she stopped. "Opps one sec, incoming call!" Lillymon put a hand to her ear, listening to the small reciever in her ear. "Yup." Lillymon nodded to herself. "Time for some new friends to join the party!" Lillymon replied as she suddenly took off behind the building.  
  
Davis looked up at Lillymon escaping. "What was that about?"  
  
"I have no idea." TK replied confused. "Even with Angewomon down, she had us cold." TK looked back at the pile of rubble which the evil Angewomon was buried under.  
  
"It's good to see you're safe." Another voice called from behind.  
  
Everyon quickly turned around nervously, but were releaved to see their two friends, Biyomon and Gomamon, stading behind them. "All right you two you escaped!" Yolei smiled.  
  
"We're glad to see you to." Biyomon smiled holding her head at an awkward angle.  
  
"Are y'all right?" Armadillomon looked Biyomon and Gomamon over.  
  
"Better than all right, me and Biyomon just got married." Gomamon seemed to have a weird smirk on his lips.  
  
"Congratulations, but this isn't the time to be talking about it." Veemon mentioned.  
  
"Don't you at least want to see out wedding bands?" Biyomon giggled holding out her right wing, as Gomamon hold out his left flipper. Black spires were on both of them as the two held one anothers arms.  
  
"And we're togethter forever." Biyomon's eyes turned red.  
  
"Till death do us part." Gomamon's eyes turned red as well.  
  
The group all took a step back as Gomamon and Biyomon turned white with light.  
  
"Gomamon dark digivolve to.ZUDOMON!" Zudomon filled the road, his hair grey instead of the usual orange.  
  
"Biyomon dark digivolve to.GARUDOMON!" Garudomon flew over Zudomon, her feathers a much darker shade of brown, almost black.  
  
TK realized what Lillymon was talking about now. Emperor Izzy wanted to have their friends kill them, just for spite. "RUN!" TK shouted as he turned, and ran into Lillymon standing at the end of the street. While not nearly as tall as Zudomon or Garudomon behind them, she was just as menacing, if not more.  
  
"Ah I see Zudomon and Garudomon have joined us." Lillymon smiled as she stood in the middle of the intersection. "My my such large Ultimate forms." Lillymon looked up at the two digimon. "Almost as scary looking as me."  
  
"Just the last person we wanted to see." Veemon growled.  
  
"And to think I wanted you as my servant." Lillymon smiled. "But I have a new employrr, two in fact." Gabumon and Agumon walked out of alley's opposite of Lillymon, both with bright red eyes. "And here they are."  
  
Agumon showed the black spiral on his arm, before he started to digivolve. "Agumon dark digivolve to.METALGREYMON!" Metalgreymon appeared, his skin a sickening shade of purple.  
  
Gabumon followed suit, crying. "Gabumon dark digivolve to. WEREGURUMON!" Weregurumon landed on the street, his face and body even more scarred up then usual.  
  
"Down the alley!" Ken ran to the only posibly means of escape, but stopped in his tracks as Cyberkabuterimon walked out of the alley, Izzy standing on top of his head.  
  
"Kari, you left without your backpack. I just wanted to return it." Izzy looked down at the six children, waving Kari's backpack left and right. "I must thank you Ken for the secret of the spirals. I couldn't get the Mega transformations, but five new ultimates are just fine, plus the Mega power of Cyberkabuterimon."  
  
"We'll never give up!" Kari shouted.  
  
"You're far too stubborn for sensibility." Izzy answered. "You've answered my question on what to do with you. You're to dangerous to be allowed to live in my world." Zudomon, Garudomon, Lillymon, Metalgreymon, and Weregurumon moved forward. "Now it's time for the final battle. The original digimon versus the second generation of digidestined. May the best team, my team, win." 


	64. Battle of Generations

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 64  
  
Battle of Generations  
  
  
  
"Arrggghh!" Aquilamon was struck down by the massive fist of Garudomon.  
  
"Ooofff!" Zudomon swung his hammer in a wide arc, knocking Ankylomon over.  
  
"Ugh!" Exveemon went flying, courtesy of a powerful kick to the side of the head by Weregurumon.  
  
"Aaahhhh!" Nefertimon was swatted from the sky by Metalgreymon's massive claw.  
  
"Eyagh!" Stingmon went flying over head from a blast courtesy of Lillymon.  
  
The second generation digidestined were losing, losing badly. It took there combined might to take down Metalgreymon in the first time line. Now they were battling five ultimates, as champions. "This is pathetic!" Izzy announced from Cyberkabuterimon's head. "I honestly expected more from you so called digidestined!" Izzy and his mutated companion had not joined the battle yet. There was no need apparently.  
  
"Hand of FATE!" Angemon fired again, hitting Zudomon this time. He was the only force that was even slowing the spiral controlled forces. "Hand of FATE!" Weregurumon went flying into the wall. Luckily the spiral had a viral aspect, making his blasts more effective. But he was tapping into reserves he never knew he had, and he did know how much longer he could keep up this pace.  
  
"Angemon WATCH OUT!" TK shouted from the ground, too late.  
  
A rope of flowers wrapped around Angemon's neck. Angemon grabbed the flowers, trying to keep Lillymon from choking him. "We just keep meeting like this, don't we Wings?"  
  
Angemon flew straight up trying to throw Lillymon off. His flight took him away from the battle. "Release me!"  
  
"Okie dokie." Lillymon replied from behind Angemon. She placed her feet on Angemon's back, and pushed hard, letting go of the rope at same time. Angemon went flying down, hitting the roof of the black Council of Five's headquarters. He rolled on the roof, falling off the side. He tried to fly, but was so disoriented he merely ended up flying into the streets below. The pavement cracked as Angemon collided with the ground. Lillymon landed on the roof in front of him as he tried to get to his feet. "You see? All you had to do was ask."  
  
"Our friendship in the past time line prevented me from using my full force before Lillymon." Angemon stood up straight, pretending he was at full strength. "But you have left me no choice. HAND OF FATE!" Angemon pointed his fist at Lillymon, firing golden energy.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." Lillymon dodged to the left.  
  
"Hand of FATE!" Angemon fired again, but the blast was noticeably weaker.  
  
Lillymon lifted her legs straight up as the blast sailed under her. "Strike two."  
  
"Hand of FATE!" Angemon pointed his fist. His hand glowed brightly for a second, but nothing happened.  
  
"Looks like strike three." Lillymon landed on the street in front of Angemon.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm TK or the others." Angemon had used up his energy reserves. He was concentrating on not reverting back to Patamon right now. He held his staff high.  
  
"I should delete you now, like Izzy wants." Lillymon brushed her green vine hair. "But I want a little fun first. It's not like I'm needed back there." One of the green vines that made up her hair began to grow. "I've learned how to use my powers over the years. Here's one you'll love." She grew the vine on her head till at was long as a staff, and broke it off her scalp. It hardened instantly, making a spiked staff. Lillymon twirled the staff as she walked forward. "Now, let's go!" Lillymon leapt forward, raising the staff over her head.  
  
Angemon blocked the overhead smash, but his rod felt like it weighed a ton. Lillymon kicked him in the stomach before he could recover. Angemon stumbled back, but attacked Lillymon with a horizontal slash. Lillymon blocked with her own staff in a vertical block, and pushed. Angemon was thrown off balance, as Lillymon brought her weapon on the back of his head. He fell to his knees.  
  
"That was disappointing." Lillymon caught Angemon under the jaw with a kick. Angemon tried to raise his staff, but it fell from his grip as Lillymon pushed him against the wall. She broke her staff on her knees, and jammed the two halves in Angemon's wings. Luckily she only caught feathers, but it still hurt. "I thought you were better than that, Angemon." Lillymon made a flower rope, tying Angemon's hands to the spears protruding from his wings.  
  
"I am better than you." Angemon got out. "If not in strength, then in spirit."  
  
"If I were you, I'd want power." Lillymon stood back, admiring her handiwork. "Not bad..." Lillymon tilted her head as if admiring a painting. "I like the whole pseudo-Christian crufix angel."  
  
"You are a complete monster." Angemon coughed weakned.  
  
Lillymon shook her head. "You'd think someone strung up, weak, and helpless would try a little flattery or begging," Lillymon stood back. "It's a shame digimon don't leave corpses. This would make an effective warning." She clasped her hands together, morphing them into her flower cannon. "But life's not perfect. I guess you realize that better than anyone, right Wings?"  
  
"STEEL TAIL!"  
  
"Huh?" Lillymon turned her head. Ankylomon caught her in the stomach with his wrecking ball of a tail. Lillymon screamed as she went flying through the wall of the building, leaving a good size hole.  
  
"Are you okay, Angemon?" Ankylomon pulled the spears holding Angemon down from the wall with his teeth. Lillymon should be out of the picture for the time being. She should not recover from such a blow quickly. Ankylomon consider looking for her, making sure she no longer posed a threat, but he didn't have time.  
  
Angemon fell to the ground. He got to his feet weakly, picking up his staff. "You should not have come for me. You endangered the others with your absence."  
  
"They'll be fine." Ankylomon said, although he wasn't sure. "Now get on my back, we've got to get help the others."  
  
Angemon agreed, he didn't have the strength to fly. "Hurry my friend." Angemon shouted as Ankylomon ran back to the sounds of battle. "Before it's to late." 


	65. The Next Level

This writing by Red Rover contains adult situations involving characters from the TV show Digimon. Do not proceed if you are under eighteen or this material is illegal in your jurisdiction.  
  
The continuation of my on-going epic lemon. It takes place during season 2, after my END GAME epic lemon and before the Chimeramon saga. This one is a lime.  
  
  
  
END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 65  
  
The Next Evolution  
  
  
  
TK watched as Lillymon soared off with Angemon over the buildings. "Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon!" Cody shouted. "Find Angemon and bring him back! We need him!"  
  
Ankylomon got up off the ground as Zudomon rushed forward, hammer held high. "You got it Cody!" He needed a few seconds to escape. Zudomon was strong, powerful, and spiral-controlled. But he couldn't fly. Ankylomon raised himself on his hind legs, and brought his front claws down on the ground hard. The ground shook and cracked under the force of Ankylomon's make shift earth quake. Zudomon had his hammer up in the air, and the weight threw him off balance as he stumbled. "Headbutt!" Ankylomon leapt forward, striking Zudomon in the chest. Zudomon fell over on his back. "Ill be back!" Ankylomon shouted as he tore down the street.  
  
"Not too swift." Izzy lectured from on top of Cyberkabuterimon. "Separating your forces is not a good idea."  
  
Ken growled as he watched Izzy watching over them like he was a god. What bothered him the most is that was him, once. Izzy even wore a Digimon Emperor outfit he used to don, except Izzy's was black with red trim, with red spikes from the shoulders. "We'll never die!"  
  
"Let's see about that! Zudomon!" Izzy shouted to the massive marine digimon as he got to his feet.  
  
"Yes, Lord Izzy?" Zudomon answered Izzy's call.  
  
"Kill Ken." Izzy smiled at Ken from his vantage point. "Let's see if he can die or not."  
  
"NO!" Stingmon shouted as he flew towards Zudomon. A massive fist engrossed his body, as Garudomon caught him.  
  
"I'll save him!" Exveemon shouted, before Garudomon grabbed him with the other hand. The enormous bird squeezed tight, taking the fight out of the two digimon. Nefertimon and Aquilamon where occupied as well, as Metalgreymon and Weregurumon toyed with them.  
  
"Vulcan's HAMMER!" Zudomon shouted as he brought his hammer down on to Ken's spot.  
  
"KEN NO!" Stingmon struggled desperately. Garudomon just squeezed harder.  
  
"YE-HA!" Davis shouted as he came flying out of nowhere. He tackled Ken in the mid-section as Zudomon's hammer came down. Davis feet just cleared the spot Zudomon hit. The shockwave sent both boys flying, going head over heels before coming to a stop.  
  
Ken looked at Davis, surprise on his face. "You saved me!"  
  
"Yeah, of course!" Davis replied. "We're friends!"  
  
"After all I did, you risk your life to save mine?" Ken's voice trembled.  
  
Davis grabbed Ken's hand. "That what a friend is!"  
  
"Merely a delay of the inevitable. Kill them both!" Izzy ordered. Zudomon raised his hammer again, when suddenly, Ken and Davis' D3's burst with light. Zudomon shielded his eyes.  
  
"What's happening?" Ken shouted as an odd feeling of calm washed over him. A rhythmic heart beat filled his ears.  
  
"I.don't know." Davis replied.  
  
"YAH!" Stingmon shouted as energy filled him. Exveemon cried the same thing. Garudomon let go of them both as they seemed to scald her hands with burning energy.  
  
"EXVEEMON.." Exveemon turned a bright blue.  
  
"STINGMON.." Stingmon glowed with a green glow.  
  
"DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO.PALIDRAMON!" The combined voices of Exveemon and Stingmon said. A new digimon appeared, half dragon, half insect. Two cannons were strapped to his sides as he flew in the air.  
  
"Who is that?" Yolei shouted as the battle stopped around him.  
  
"They digivovled together!" TK announced. "It happened once before, with Metalgurumon and Wargreymon!"  
  
"I remember Omnimon as well." Izzy announced as he rubbed his chin. "I must learn the secret. I have been trying to duplicate the results for years. Now I have a prime example of a DNA-evolved digimon to experiment on. It will increase my power even more so. Bring Palidramon to me!"  
  
"Vulcan's HAMMER!" Zudomon swung at Palidramon.  
  
"Not today!" Palidramon shouted as he flew at Zudomon full force, hitting him in the chest with two balled up fists. Zudomon went flying back as Palidramon rained blow after blow on Zudomon...  
  
"Wing BLAZE!" Garudomon fired a blaze of energy at Palidramon.  
  
"And up!" Palidramon's dual voice shouted as he flew over the attack, landing a kick to Garudomon's face.  
  
"Enough of this!" Izzy shouted. "Kill all the children except Kari before anymore digivolving happens!"  
  
"GURU KICK!" Weregurumon delivered a kick to Nefertimon, who took the blow full force. She landed on the ground, turning back to Gatomon. Weregurumon turned his attention to the digidestined. "Time to die humans." Weregurumon snarled.  
  
"I won't let you!" Aquilamon flew at Weregurumon.  
  
"You have no choice, Mega CLAW!" Metalgreymon's claw nailed Aquilamon from behind. He landed next to the tiny form of Gatomon. Metalgreymon's claw retracted, and he rushed forward to finish his prey off. His footsteps cracked the payment as he descend on Aquilamon.  
  
"Desperado BLASTER!" Several blasts of energy caught Metalgreymon in the back. Metalgreymon growled in pain. "Pick on someone half your size!" Palidramon shouted.  
  
"Glad to!" Metalgreymon roared, and joined Zudomon and Garudomon attacking Palidramon. Unfortunately, this left Weregurumon with the children.  
  
"You die first." Weregurumon approached Yolei. "Girls are so much more tender than boys are. You will make a tasty snack."  
  
Davis, TK, Ken and Cody jumped in front of Weregurumon. Cody had his sword held high. "You'll have to get through us first."  
  
"Your point?" Weregurumon made one quick sweep with his backhand, knocking all four boys down.  
  
"Palidramon!" Ken shouted from the ground, rubbing his sore arm. "We need your help!"  
  
"Little busy right now!" Palidramon shouted as he battled Garudomon, Zudomon, and Metalgreymon all at once. Incredibly he was holding his own. At least as long as Izzy and Cyberkabuterimon decided to stay out of the battle.  
  
Weregurumon grabbed Yolei by her shirt. "Enough stalling."  
  
"NO!" Kari grabbed Weregurumon around the back of his neck.  
  
"Cute, very cute." Weregurumon reached behind his back, and plucked Kari off. "You were spared your life. Don't throw it away so easily."  
  
"Let go of her!" Yolei shouted.  
  
"Worry about your own hide. I plan on making myself a nice throw pillow with yours." Weregurumon smiled as he began squeezing Yolei's neck.  
  
A second flash of light filled the streets, originating from Kari's and Yolei's digivices. Gatomon and Aquilamon stood up, instantly revitalized. "You will not harm them!" Aquilamon announced.  
  
"We won't allow this!" Gatomon cried, her eyes burning with energy.  
  
"AQUILAMON." Aquilamon turned bright red.  
  
"GATOMON." Gatomon's form turned white as it began to merge  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.SILPHYMON!" A humanoid creature with feathered legs and razor claws landed in front of Weregurumon.  
  
"I see a trend forming." Was Izzy's only remark as he leaned against Cyberkabuterimon's horn. Izzy was enjoying the battle. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed a good fight.  
  
Weregurumon dropped Kari and Yolei to the ground as he smiled. "A bird and a cat versus a dog." Weregurumon licked his lips. "This should be a short fight. Guru Kick!" Weregurumon attacked with a round house kick, his foot blazing with blue energy, to Silphymon's head.  
  
Gurumon's kick came short, blocked by Silphymon's arm. "You're right about it being a short fight. I have Aquilamon's strength and power, and Gatomon's speed and fighting ability."  
  
"Guru PUNCH!" Weregurumon countered with a reverse punch.  
  
Sylphimon grabbed Weregurumon's arm and twisted it up. Weregurumon grimaced in pain. "And I, we are more than a match for you." Sylphimon landed a front kick to Weregurumon's face. The wolf man stumbled back in pain. Weregurumon scowled as a cut opened up on his cheek. "You'll pay for that! Wolf's CLAW!" Weregurumon threw his claws in front of him, and firing a red lash of energy from both hands.  
  
Silphymon jumped straight up, the attack missing and leaving a good size hole in the wall behind the pair. Silphymon's hands moved in slow motion as energy crackled, then formed into a ball. "STATIC FORCE!" Sylphimon fired a ball of energy at Weregurumon, directing it at his arm. Weregurumon screamed as the energy washed over his black spire. The black spire on his arm shattered, and Weregurumon fell to his knees. He glowed briefly, and an unconscious Gabumon formed in his place.  
  
"Help Gabumon!" Silphymon shouted back at the digidestined. "Palidramon needs my help!"  
  
Palidramon was slammed into the wall by Metalgreymon, pinned by his metal claw. "Can't we talk about this Metalgreymon?" Palidramon pleaded.  
  
"No!" Metalgreymon replied. "Crush him Zudomon!"  
  
"Vulcan's HAMMER!" Zudomon aimed his gigantic weapon at Palidramon's head.  
  
"He-YAH!" Silphymon kicked Zudomon in the side of head. "Can I join the party?" Silphymon remarked as Zudomon toppled.  
  
"Feel free!" Palidramon brought his cannons forward. "Desperado Blaster!" Both cannons fired, hitting Metalgreymon in his metal chest plating. Metalgreymon roared in pain, and he tripped over Zudomon's hammer. The entire street shook as the cybernetic dinosaur hit the ground, on to Zudomon.  
  
"Annoying insects!" Garudomon roared as she punched at Palidramon, leaving a massive fist imprint in the wall, but missing her target.  
  
"Just simmer down and take a breather!" Palidramon soared at Garudomon's face.  
  
"Let me lend a claw!" Sylphimon collided with Garudomon's stomach, just as Palidramon smacked her in the jaw. The massive bird fell back, landing on top of Metalgreymon and Zudomon.  
  
"Sorry guys, but you'll thank us in the morning." Palidramon aimed his cannons. "Desperado BLASTER!" Palidramon fired rapidly, aiming at the black spires.  
  
"Static FORCE!" Silphymon's red energy was joined with Palidramon's blasts. The three ultimates were covered with the wave of energy, screaming in pain. Silphymon knew the blast would hurt them, but there wouldn't be any lasting damage, except to the weakened black spires. The smoke slowly cleared as Silphymon and Palidramon watched. Biyomon, Gomamon, and Agumon lay in a heap, unconscious but other wise fine.  
  
"We did it!" Palidramon cheered as he landed. He checked Agumon, finding him all right. Silphymon was doing the same for Biyomon and Gomamon.  
  
"Way to go guys!" Davis smiled as he rushed up the two DNA digivolved ultimates, along with the rest of the kids.  
  
A steady clapping brought everyone out of their celebration. Izzy was slowly clapping as he watched the group underneath him from Cyberkabuterimon. "Forgot about you." Silphymon snarled as this world's Digimon Emperor sarcastically applauded.  
  
"I find that hard to believe." Izzy announced. "Impressive forms. I thought DNA digivolving was a one time thing, and that was back in the first time line. But I will not allow you to continue to defy me. But how should I destroy you?" Izzy pulled a coin out of his pocket and showed it to the group below. "Tails, Cyberkabuterimon. Heads, Me." Izzy flipped the coin in the air. Everyone watched breathlessly as the coin slowly turned in the air. It fell to the ground at Davis' feet, rolling in ever tightening circles. It finally came to a stop, vibrating a few times until the movement halted. All eyes where on the coin as they saw heads staring straight up at them.  
  
Palidramon moved his head up from the coin, just in time to see Izzy sailing towards him. A fist, wrapped in a dark energy, collided with Palidramon's face. Palidramon went sailing a block down the street before he landed. "Keep your eye on your opponent. First rule of an engagement."  
  
"Should listen to your own advice!" Silphymon grabbed Izzy from behind.  
  
"I do." Izzy grabbed Silphymon's arm and threw the bird/cat hybrid on the ground. Izzy slammed his foot on Silphymon's chest. Silphymon grunted in pain. "This is hardly the test of my powers I expected."  
  
"Leave Silphymon alone!" Kari screamed as she ran up to help her friend.  
  
Izzy grabbed Kari's neck. "You are the only one worth keeping. Don't make me doubt myself." Izzy pressed down harder on his foot, Silphymon screaming in pain.  
  
"Hand of FATE!" Izzy stumbled forward as the golden energy struck him in the back. Silphymon jumped up, and grabbed Kari as Izzy's grip loosened.  
  
"Here comes the Calvary!" Ankylomon shouted as he ran towards Izzy. Angemon was on his head, pointing his rod at Izzy like a lance. Angemon had just built up enough energy for one blast, and had now resorted to using his staff.  
  
"Where? I don't observe any Calvary." Izzy grabbed Angemon's staff as Ankylomon ran by. He pulled Angemon off Ankylomon's head, and slammed the angel into the ground. "Just some more annoyances."  
  
"Angemon!" TK shouted.  
  
"That's my friend!" Ankylomon turned around.  
  
"Good for you." Izzy swung the indestructible staff up hard, catching Ankylomon under the jaw. Ankylomon's head snapped up, turning the giant up on his back. Izzy turned back to Angemon. "A truly remarkable weapon. It's a shame it'll disappear when I ram it through your chest cavity."  
  
"YAH!" A double tackle by Silphymon and Palidramon knocked Izzy off Angemon. Izzy dropped Angemon's rod as he tumbled with the two DNA ultimates.  
  
Izzy was struggling to fight off the two digimon tearing at him. "Try this on for size!" Izzy concentrated, and his aura shot outwards in a burst of energy. Palidramon and Silphymon went flying off, and into the walls of another building.  
  
"Ooohhh." Silphymon moaned.  
  
"I hear you." Palidramon groaned in agreement. A powerful grip encircled his throat.  
  
Izzy floated off the ground, his hands wrapped around Palidramon's and Silphymon's neck.  
  
"You are really starting to irk me. I conclude that the D3's are responsible for your new forms, so guess what?" Izzy squeezed harder. "I don't require you."  
  
Cody rushed up, realizing he had no choice. He wanted to avoid this, he had nearly killed his duplicate before, and he didn't know if he could live with himself if he actually did. But Angemon and Ankylomon where down, and Palidramon and Silphymon where being slowly straggled by Izzy. Izzy's back was turned, thinking there where no more threats left. But Cody still had his sword. It had cut off Piedmon's head with ease by his double, it was most likely the only thing that could save them now. Cody raised his blade high. "YAH!" He screamed. Izzy turned his head as the blade connected with his lower torso.  
  
"Amusing." Izzy worded out. He looked down at the blade resting above his hip. "You've changed Cody." Izzy dropped the two forms of Silphymon and Palidramon to the ground, both ended up gasping for breath. "You were so honest in the first time line. Now you lied to me and your compatriots, and you just attempted to disembowel me." Izzy slowly approached Cody. "That sword can slice though any matter on the planet. Unfortunately for you, my shield is energy, not matter." Cody took a step back, but Izzy's hand moved like lightning, pulling Cody off the ground. "Too bad."  
  
"That's enough!" Angemon shouted rising to his feet. "Your reign of terror ends here!"  
  
"That's right!" Ankylomon got up next to Angemon. Suddenly, the two digimon began to glow. Their forms warped, and combined.  
  
Izzy rolled his eyes. "This is getting monotonous." He tossed Cody aside, TK caught Cody as he fell.  
  
"ANGEMON." Angemon turned white with energy.  
  
"ANKYLOMON." Ankylomon turned yellow and began to morph.  
  
"DNA DIGIVOLVE TO.SHAKKUOMON!" An enormous metal creature took place. Cody couldn't believe how the two changed.  
  
"An overgrown tinker toy." Izzy remarked, with out the least bit of concern in his voice.  
  
"Surrender Izzy." Shakkuomon's dual voice spoke as he floated in the air.  
  
"Uhhhhh.no." Izzy threw his hands over his head, forming a ball of black energy ten feet high. "Catch!" Izzy threw the energy sphere full force.  
  
"Shakkuomon!" TK shouted as the gigantic digimon disappeared under a wave of energy. But the energy slowly began to disappear. Izzy watched as Shakkuomon seemed to drink then energy.  
  
"An amazing ability. Energy absorption." Izzy observed.  
  
"Now Izzy. We're sorry it had to come to this." Palidramon had gotten up, and stood on one side of Izzy.  
  
"But you left us no choice." Silphymon finished Palidramon's thought, standing on Izzy's other side.  
  
"I'm petrified." Izzy replied with a smirk. His aura began to cackle with energy.  
  
"Everybody, hit him with everything you got!" Davis shouted. "It's our only hope!"  
  
"Sorry Izzy, but you left us no choice!" A slot on Shakkuomon's chest opened up, and golden disks shot out.  
  
Izzy leapt in to the air, the razor edged blades flying towards him. The connected with his shield, driving him upwards. "Did we overlook my shield?" Izzy brought both of his hands in front of him, palms pointed to Shakkuomon's enormous form.  
  
"Desperado BLASTER!" Palidramon fired volleys of energy at Izzy from his two side guns.  
  
Izzy gritted his teeth as he was knocked of balance, he actually felt that through his shield. "You miscreants!" Izzy fired a blast of dark energy at Palidramon, who narrowly dodged.  
  
"Static FORCE!" Silphymon hit Izzy from above. Izzy's trajectory changed, sending him back down to the earth.  
  
Izzy regained himself a few feet above ground. "You are beginning to annoy me!" Izzy raised his hand to fire at Silphymon. A massive metallic arms smashed into him. Izzy was knocked from the skies, and into the streets below. The pavement cracked with the impact.  
  
"He's stunned!" TK shouted.  
  
"This may be our only chance!" Ken announced.  
  
"Justice BEAM!" Shakkuomon fired a ray of energy from his eyes.  
  
"Static FORCE!" An enormous ball of red energy fled from Silphymon's hands.  
  
"Desperado BLASTER!" Palidramon fired from the air.  
  
Izzy looked up from the street as the energy rained down on him. The force of the explosion shook the compound. All the children shielded there eyes from the stinging debris. The dust slowly cleared. An enormous crater lay in the streets, spewing water from a busted water main. The water showered down, turning the scene to a muddy swamp hole.  
  
"He's gone." Yolei spoke in a hushed voice.  
  
"I can't believe it." Davis said as his adrenaline died down.  
  
"He was one of the best among us." TK shook his head. "I can't believe it came to this."  
  
"What have we done?' Cody whispered as he approached the hole.  
  
"Izzy, why?" Kari wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
Silphymon, Shakkuomon, and Palidramon stood on the other side of the crater, letting their grim action finally hit them. "We just took a human life."  
  
"We had no choice." Palidramon bowed his head. "Not that that makes it any less grizzly."  
  
"We're sorry Izzy." Shakkuomon whispered.  
  
"DON'T BE!" The ground from under the three digimon exploded upwards. Silphymon, Shakkuomon, and Palidramon where covered in black energy. All three screamed and then glowed with light. The digidestined watched in horror as Chibimon, Upamon, Poromon, Leafmon, Tokomon, and Salamon fell to the ground. Then their eyes turned to the new hole as Izzy floated out of it. "A worthy attempt, but I merely burrowed underground for a moment to regain my composure. I am not a digimon, remember? I would have left a carcass."  
  
Ken looked back into the crater. Sure enough, there was a tiny hole in the center, where Izzy must have dug into. "Izzy listen to me! I know what you're going through! It's not too late to change!" Ken shouted at Izzy.  
  
"Who implied I wanted to change?" Izzy landed on the ground. His black aura began to crackle with built up energy. Izzy's voice dropped even lower. "You may not have enjoyed being the Digimon Emperor, but I do. It is who I am, who I always will be." Izzy began to walk forward, the pavement cracking with every step. "You never had a chance." Izzy coldly replied. "Even with those new DNA forms, you were out of your league. From the time you entered my time line you sealed your fate." Izzy's eyed got even redder. "Now you die."  
  
Tokomon got to his feet, charging ever last erg of energy. "Tokomon digivolve to.PATAMON!" Patamon's form took place. The transformation nearly killed him. He crumbled on to ground, his gut feeling like it was on fire.  
  
"Still have some energy left Patamon?" Izzy regarded the just digivolved digimon. "Then you're the biggest threat. I will not allow Magnangemon to return, however slight the chance."  
  
"Boom Bubble!" Patamon coughed, a little whisper of wind coming from his mouth.  
  
Izzy walked over to Patamon. "Let's see if this time you can stay deleted."  
  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" TK shouted as he rushed forward.  
  
Izzy whirled around, a black pulse of energy surging from his body. TK and the other digidestined fell to the ground, swept up in the torrent. "Wait your turn." Izzy turned back to Patamon, who was trying to fly.  
  
"Blue BLASTER!" A stream of dragon breath hit Izzy in the face, blinding him. Gabumon never stopped his attack for a second as Izzy covered his face with his hand instinctively, dropping Patamon back to the ground.  
  
"Heads up!" Biyomon carried Agumon from the skies. Biyomon's wing hurt from the gunshot wound, but the pain was secondary. Agumon let go of her feet, hitting Izzy in the face with both feet. Gomamon hit Izzy's knees at the same time from the back. It was just enough to cause Izzy to stumble.  
  
"Hit him again!" Agumon shouted. "Pepper BREATH!"  
  
"Spiral TWISTER!" A green tornado hit Izzy from Biyomon's wings.  
  
"Blue BLASTER!" Gabumon added his attack as well.  
  
"Marching FISHIES!" Rainbow fished slammed onto Izzy's aura, originating from the muddy crater.  
  
Izzy stood his ground, letting the attacks wash over his dark energy shield as if it was nothing more than a gentle rain. "Reliving that night back on File Island?" Izzy grabbed Gomamon, throwing him into Biyomon. "Trying to stop Patamon's deletion again?" Izzy back handed Agumon and Gabumon. "Face it you worthless creatures." Izzy picked Patamon off the ground by his neck. Patamon squirmed with out much luck. A ball of black energy charged in Izzy's hand. Biyomon, Gabumon, Agumon and Gomamon got to their feet again, ready to attack again. Izzy merely laughed. "Not one of you have the power to stop me."  
  
"-prrz-Wrong -bzzt-"  
  
Izzy turned his head. The wind of the blow was enough to knock over Agumon, Gomamon, Biyomon, and Gabumon. But Izzy, who was on the receiving end of the blow, was knocked with enough force to shatter a mountain. Patamon was released from his grip by sheer inertia as Izzy went sailing. He hit the ground, not even slowing down as he dug a trench ten feet deep. His trajectory carried him into the basement of one of the buildings.  
  
"-prrz- Synaptic Shock Waves.-kxxt-" Balls of energy collided with the building. A rumbling filled the streets, shortly before the walls collapsed in on themselves. A whooshing of dust washed over the occupants of the street as the rubble settled.  
  
"-brrz- Not again. -kxxt-" All eyes turned to Cyberkabuterimon, his hands still pointing at the building. "-kxxt- Not again. -brrx-"  
  
"Ten-Tentomon?" Agumon had tears in his eyes as he walked to Cyberkabuterimon's feet.  
  
"Is that you?" Biyomon whispered.  
  
"What did he do to you?" Gomamon's said in a hushed voice.  
  
"-kxxt- No. Tentomon dead. -brrz- Died years -brrx- ago. But Patamon -pzzt- not die again -brrz-" Cyberkabuterimon spoke. "-brrz- No one die -brrt- Now go. -kxxt- Save others. -brrz-"  
  
"Come with us!" Gabumon announced. "I don't care who you are, Cyberkabuterimon or Tentomon. You're our friend!"  
  
"-brrz-GO! -txxt-" Cyberkabuterimon spoke with emotion. "-bxxt- You not die again! -brrz- Izzy back soon. -txxt- My reasonability -brrz- My digidestined. -kxxt-"  
  
"But Cyberkabuterimon!" Patamon pleaded.  
  
Cyberkabuterimon spoke. Suddenly his voice cleared as he spoke. "Please. Go."  
  
Agumon's eyes watered, and he nodded. "Sure my friend."  
  
"Let's get them out of here!" Gabumon rushed up, helping TK up. Everybody began helping others up, supporting those who could not walk.  
  
"We can't leave him!" Yolei shouted, indicating Cyberkabuterimon.  
  
"We can't help him now." Ken admitted with Leafmon in his arms. "But maybe we can if we find the other digidestined we might be able to!"  
  
"You're right." Kari agreed as she grabbed Salamon.  
  
"I know where they are!" Cody shouted. He had explored the Council of Five's data base while posing as Delta-Cody.  
  
"Let's go!" Davis shouted carrying Chibimon. Everyone took off, leaving Cyberkabuterimon by himself. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
The rubble suddenly shifted, then exploded outwards with a wave of black energy. Izzy floated over the smoking crater, his red eyes burning with rage. There was a small drop of blood dripping from his nose. "HOW DARE YOU!" Izzy shouted. "YOU ARE MY PROTECTOR! I AM YOUR DIGIDESTINED! I AM IZZY!!"  
  
Cyberkabuterimon looked over Izzy. "-brrz- Izzy dead. -kxxt- Only Digimon Emperor left -brrz-"  
  
  
  
  
  
Proofread by: Madman 


	66. Past Friend

END GAME: DESTINY'S END Chapter 66 Past Friend  
  
  
  
Cody led everyone to where the prisoners were being kept. The building was unimpressive, indistinguishable from any of the various warehouses. "Okay." Ken took charge. "We need to find everybody!"  
  
"But before you go TK, I have something for you." Kari reached into her backpack. Davis growled a little, feeling a bit jealous, but fought it down. "We found these in a tribute Izzy made for himself." Kari held out her hands, with a flash of gold.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?" TK's eyes grew wide.  
  
"My crest!" Patamon smiled weakly on TK's head.  
  
"This world's TK's crest." TK smiled. "Do you think it'll work?" Patamon smiled. "I'm sure of it. Izzy will have his hands full with my ultimate form!"  
  
"That's great!" Upamon nodded in Cody's arms. "We need all the force we can muster."  
  
"Izzy kept them as a trophy." Kari wiped her eyes. "He's even more twisted than I realized."  
  
"I'm happy for you guys." Cody nodded. "But we need to hurry and find everybody. I'm not sure where everybody is kept." Cody apologized as he looked down the halls. "That's okay Cody." Kari replied. "We'll just have to search the building. But we'll have to hurry." Kari turned to the just digivolved Gatomon, who was already at one door. She was shaking slightly, and Kari saw the name on the door, and realized why. "You go on ahead. Gatomon and I will catch up."  
  
Gatomon shakingly opened the cell door. A lone figure was sitting on the cot, dressed in colorful mystical robes. "Wizardmon?" Gatomon choked as she recognized her deleted friend from another time.  
  
Wizardmon looked up, the looked back down. There were scars on his face, identical to the type of claws under Gatomon's glove. "I am in no mood for your games."  
  
"Wizardmon, listen to me." Gatomon had tears in her eyes.  
  
"I said I am in no mood for your games. I trusted you Gatomon, and looked what it bought me. Solitarily confinement for years, only to be interrupted by torture from Myotismon, or bragging from you. I personally prefer the beatings.." Wizardmon didn't bother looking up. "I hope you're happy with your position. Now go. I deserve that much."  
  
"Wizardmon." Kari walked behind Gatomon, holding Wizardmon's staff. "Please, hear her out."  
  
"And who are." Wizardmon looked up, and gasped. "You!" Wizardmon jumped up, not believing his eyes. "My god, it can't be." He walked over to Kari. "You can't be that girl, but I see it in those eyes. But how?" Wizardmon looked at Gatomon and scowled.  
  
"She killed you. She told me herself. How I made the wrong choice trying to defend you." Kari smiled. "It's a long story. But this isn't the same Gatomon. She saved my life more times than I can count. And you did, too."  
  
"But I let you die." Wizardmon, shook his head. "I am sorry if I appear confused, but it's because I am. How can all of this be?" Wizardmon looked down at Gatomon's tear stained eyes, looking into the blue eyes for the first time. "But you are telling the truth. I see in those eyes the digimon who saved me in the desert all those years ago. I never thought I would see them again."  
  
"Oh Wizardmon!" Gatomon hugged Wizardmon around the waist. "I never thought I'd hold you again!" Gatomon just embraced Wizardmon for what seemed like ages. Wizardmon, in all honesty, was afraid to talk. Gatomon seemed beside herself with a range of emotions, he could tell that. But curiosity prevailed. "Gatomon, how could this come to be? How can this child still live?"  
  
Gatomon hugged Wizardmon tighter. "I .am not your Gatomon."  
  
"Pardon?" Wizardmon looked down. Gatomon gripped Wizardmon's robe harder. "We came from another time, another world. You.sacrificed yourself to save me and Kari. I can still see the bats, hear them screech, hear you.." Gatomon started to cry. "Gatomon please." Wizardmon bent down on knees. Gatomon looked into Wizardmon's face, removing the shawl down from his sewn mouth. "Oh Wizardmon, what have they done to you?" She ran her paw gently over his face, criss-crossed with scars. "It's not your fault." Wizardmon ran his gloved hand over Gatomon's tear stained eyes.  
  
"But it is! This world's Gatomon.is what I could have become." Gatomon shivered at the thought. "A cold hearted killer.."  
  
"Gatomon." Wizardmon looked into those clear blue eyes, the ones that saved him all those years ago, so very different from the cold eyes this world's Gatomon had. This world's Gatomon was cold. They were as different as black and white, day and night. Wizardmon had come to despise Gatomon, not just for her actions, but for what she could have become. "You are not a killer." Kari placed a hand on Gatomon's head, brushing her slightly. "You are a svaiour, remember that."  
  
Wizardmon smiled slightly, confused, scared, but happy. He felt something long sicne dead. Hope. Then the entire building shook, throwing Wizardmon to the ground along with Kari and Gatomon. "What the blazes?" Wizardmon look around as he replaced his hat, that came flying off.  
  
"Cyberkabuterimon!" Gatomon gasped. "We have to help him! He's fighting Izzy!"  
  
"Who?" Wizardmon ran after Gatomon as she tore down the hall. "Ladydevimon is not in charge, a digidestined named Izzy is! And he's fighting his digimon as we speak!" Gatomon replied as she looked for Kari. "But a human against a digimon? It would be a one sided battle." Wizardmon replied, still confused.  
  
"You're right." Gatomon sighed. (For Izzy.) Gatomon thought to herself. (Because Tentomon is still in you Cyberkabuterimon, and no matter what Izzy has done to you or anyone else, he is still your digidestined. And you won't hurt him.) Gatomon looked out a window as she went buy, saying a silent prayer for her friend.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"YAH!" Izzy screamed, hitting Cyberkabuterimon with two balled up fists in the chest. This battle had been going on for some time now. Izzy's black aura amplified his strength several hundred fold, enough to crush virtually any enemy. However, Cyberkabuterimon was hardly any opponent. As he was flung back, Izzy ramming into his chest, Cyberkabuterimon brought his top two arms on top of Izzy, driving him into the ground. Cyberkabuterimon aimed his palms at Izzy. "-bzzt- Synaptic."  
  
"Insolence!" Izzy struck first, firing a blast of black energy into Cyberkabuterimon's face, knocking the massive insect over. The ground shook as several tons of digimon landed. Izzy flew up in the air, and charge a ball of energy in his hands. "NOW YOU DIE!"  
  
"-bxxt- No. -krrt-" Cyberkabuterimon moved suddenly, his bottom two arms flinging two pieces of concrete into Izzy. Izzy went flying back as the projectiles collided with him one after another. Cyberkabuterimon flew up as he momentarily stunned Izzy.  
  
"-kxxt- Razor Talon. -bzzt-" Massive claws raked Izzy's energy shield, and the boy went spiraling into the ruins of one of the buildings. A cloud of dust filled the air as the partially destroyed structure collapsed in on itself. Cyberkabuterimon stood at the rubble, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
Izzy walked out of the debris. Oddly, his energy shield was turned off and his eyes were normal. Blood trickled from his nose and on to his lips, which were in a odd little smile. "I reformatted you better than I thought." Izzy wiped a red and black glove over his nose, wiping off the blood. Another drop of crimson fluid quickly dripped back into place. Izzy looked at the drops of blood on his hand. He had to chuckle. All his power, strength and speed, and he was still prone to nosebleeds. Izzy regained his train of thought. "But even after all my precautions, I see an aspect of the original Tentomon still lies in you."  
  
Cyberkabuterimon didn't reply at first, standing his ground. "-bxxt- You will not pass. -kxxt- Not hurt my friends -kxx-." The mutated insect finally answered.  
  
"I know. I know." Izzy straightened his digimon emperor uniform up, adjusting his gloves. "So why aren't you continuing your attack? My aura is dispersed. I am helpless."  
  
"-kxxt- I.I.I.I.I.-brrt-" Cyberkabuterimon began stuttering, trying to focus his thoughts.  
  
"Allow me to answer." Izzy smirked. "Like I said, you still have a shred of the original Tentomon inside you. My mistake. But you are holding back. You can't destroy me. I am still your digidestined. I am still Izzy."  
  
"-kxxt- Can.can't..can.can't -bzzt-" Cyberkabuterimon grasped his head as two separate priorities tore him up inside. Izzy or his friends. His thoughts were a jumbled mess.  
  
"But no matter." Izzy reached under his cape. "I have allowed emotion to rule me. The key to your defeat was obvious." Izzy pulled out his crest and digivice. "I never really knew why I carried this with me. Now I realize why." Izzy's hand turned black with energy. "It's not like I need it anymore, I have something special in the works." Izzy squeezed, crushing the digivice and crest into mere atoms. "It's a shame to lose such a powerful protector, but I can't have one with his own agenda." Cyberkabuterimon screamed as it felt like something tore up inside him, draining the very life out of him. He fell to his knees as he began to shrink, his form withering as it glowed with light. Izzy watched as Tentomon slowly took place.  
  
"What happened?" Tentomon slurred. "Where am I?" Tentomon tried to think, but the last few years where a blur. The last thing he remembered was being strapped to some laboratory table as his digidestined Izzy..Tentomon's eyes focused on the figure in front of him. "Izzy?" He choked.  
  
"Hello Tentomon." Izzy pointed his palm as it crackled with black energy. "And goodbye." Izzy worded, before he unleashed his power.  
  
That was the next chapter of DESTINY'S END. If you have any ideas for the plot, predictions on what will happen,, writing tips, spot any mistakes, etc, post at this site or e-mail me at mrredrover@hotmail.com Proofread by: Madman 


	67. Brothers

END GAME: DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 67  
  
Brothers  
  
Kari wondered what Gatomon was feeling as they walked through the halls. It was hard to imagine what she was going through. There was one boy here that would be going through the same thing, and Kari was looking for him now. Kari came up to the next hall, and found Ken and Wormon, staring at the door. His hand reached for the lock, then stopped. He repeated the motion, but with the same result. "Ken?" Kari walked up to the boy.  
  
"Kari, I can't.I mean what do I say?" Ken shuddered. "I mean, I was so angry that he was smarter than me. Stronger at me. I even wished for him to disappear."  
  
"No you didn't Ken." Kari walked behind him. "If that was true, then you wouldn't have missed him so much."  
  
"Kari's right." Wormon motioned to the door. "Go on."  
  
Ken took a deep breath and unlocked the cell. He slowly walked in, Wormon and Kari staying a respectable distance. A young boy was on the cot, stirred to the new arrival. Kari could see the resemblance between the two. Neither one spoke at first, digesting the impossible scene before them. "Ken?" Sam slowly came off the cot.  
  
"Sam?" Ken looked over his brother. He had pictured this several times a day since the tragic accident. But never in his wildest flights of imaginations did he ever believe this would come to be.. Ken was struggling for the right words, but he was cut off.  
  
"I thought you were dead!" Sam coughed as he edged forward, still not sure if this was a dream. "I can't believe it! There's so much I want to say..apologize for." Sam bowed his.  
  
"Apologize?" Ken balked.  
  
Sam grabbed his brother's shoulders. "How could you ever forgive me? I was jealous of you Ken. I hated the fact everyone looked up to you, and how I just seemed to be a foot note." Sam turned away from Ken as he wiped his eyes. "I was a coward. I ran away during the rebellion and when Joe brought you back." Sam shivered at the image of Ken's broken and battered body, being slowly buried as several humans and the last free digimon watched. Tears, prayers, and condolences were said all around. But Sam never heard any of them. "I lost all hope then. I ran as far as I could, to get away. Living like a hermit in the forest. I thought the Council forgot about the worthless brother of Ken."  
  
"Worthless?" Ken coughed. "Sam."  
  
Sam would not be daunted. "A little while ago, I came back to my dwelling, and was immediately captured. I thought they would execute me, or torture me for information. But now I see.they were using me as bait. How could you risk yourself to save me? I don't deserve it!"  
  
Ken was speechless, his lip was quivering. Suddenly, fury welled in his eyes. "Don't you DARE say that!"  
  
Now Sam was the one who lost his tongue. "But."  
  
"Never EVER think you're worthless!" Ken shouted. "I went through the same thing Sam. I was jealous of you, how smart, how strong you were. It ate me up inside, and it nearly drove me insane." Ken looked back at Kari. "If it wasn't for my new friends, I probably would have been lost forever. And I don't want you to suffer what I had to go through." Ken looked back at Sam. "I missed you Sam."  
  
"I missed you too." Sam hugged his brother. "I still can't believe it. You're back!"  
  
"And so are you!" Ken hugged back. "My brother."  
  
"Speaking of brothers." Agumon walked into the room. "Look at who I found!" Agumon pulled a wild brown haired boy into the room after him.  
  
"Tai!" Kari embraced her own brother form behind, leaving Gatomon with Wizardmon. Kari was so hapy now, Tai was safe.  
  
Tai hugged back. "I'm glad to see you're safe Kari. I was worried."  
  
"I was so worried about you! When Phantomon dragged you away." Kari shuddered.  
  
"There, there." Tai held Kari's head against his shoulder. "I won't let anybody hurt you again. Ever."  
  
An explosion rocked the entire building, causing the entire group to stumble. "Oh no..Cyberkabuterimon!" Agumon looked up at Tai. "I.I.have to go. He's my friend and he needs me." Agumon felt the crest of Courage, implanted in his chest, start to glow. "Agumon morph digivolve to.WARGREYMON!" Wargreymon's impressive form took place. He had to bend over, even in the tall ceilinged cell.  
  
"Wargreymon, don't go." Tai went forward. "There's a lot I want to say, apologize for."  
  
"I must Tai." Wargreymon bent down on one knee. "My friend needs help." An explosion down the street urged Wargreymon forth. "But no matter what happens, I will always be your friend." Wargreymon stood straight up, pushing the stone wall outwards. The rubble rained to the street below. Wargreymon turned his head back. "Protect Kari, Tai."  
  
"I will." Tai smiled as he held Kari close. "I will." Tai watched Wargreymon fly off, to save his friend. "I am sorry, for rejecting you before." Letting his feelings known, although Wargreymon couldn't hear him.  
  
Kari held Tai's hand. "He'll be fine." Kari tried to comfort.  
  
"But we have other problems." Ken and Wormon returned, with Joe, Mimi, Sora, Gomamon, Gabumon and Biyomon.  
  
"I know." Gatomon came back as well, with Wizardmon as well. "Izzy and his Council of Five."  
  
"Izzy?" Mimi gasped. "You don't mean Izzy Izumi, from camp?"  
  
"Yeah." Kari shook her head. "It's him."  
  
"Izzy Izumi." Joe scowled. "All this was him?"  
  
"Joe, calm down."Gomamon pleaded. He recognized the name as well, Joe talked about him often.  
  
"I'm fine Gomamon." Joe looked up with his good eye. "But we have to stop him."  
  
"And we will." Ken replied. "I have a plan. But I need to keep Izzy busy."  
  
"You've got it." Joe immediately responded. "Who's with me?"  
  
"You know I am." Mimi held Joe's hand.  
  
"And I go without saying!" Gomamon smiled.  
  
"I would like to go with you too." Gabumon bowed his head. "I need to find Matt. I need to talk to him." Gabumon looked at Sora. "I would like to go with you Sora, but I need to talk to Matt. I have to find out if Matt is in there, or if it's only Gamma that's left. Don't worry, I know Biyomon will protect you."  
  
"Of course I will." Biyomon nodded as she flew beside Sora. Her wing twinged a little in pain, but she hid it for now.  
  
"Gabumon, I don't know if you can help him." Cody placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Nevertheless I'll try." Gabumon looked up. "I have to."  
  
"Then I'll go with you." Cody smiled. "Me and Armadillomon both. I have my own demon to face. Patamon and TK don't need our help to digivolve to Ultimate, so we'll help you."  
  
"That's right, y'all." Armadillomon crawled up.  
  
"I have to find Michael." Yolei replied. "We can't leave him here."  
  
"We won't." Sora smiled. "We'll find him."  
  
"Okay, you two find Michael and meet us back at the lab. Kari and I have a little surprise for Izzy." Ken smiled at his brother. "Sam, TK, Davis, and Kari, come with me please." Ken looked at the group. "I wish you all luck. Please, be careful."  
  
"But before you go." Kari reached back into her back pack, and pulled out three digivices and two crests. "These are yours."  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Biyomon smiled as she grasped her digivice with her wing.  
  
"All right Kari!" Gomamon grabbed his digivice, before giving it to Joe.  
  
"Is this that digivice you were talking about?" Joe looked it over. "The same one Michael has?"  
  
"Exactly!" Gomamon smiled. "Wait till you me digivolve!"  
  
"Take the crests, too." Kari handed Joe the Crest of Reliability and Sora the Crest of love.  
  
"Thank you Kari!" Biyomon cheered. "But we better go. Izzy will be after us soon."  
  
"And this last digivice is yours Tai." Kari placed it in Tai's hand. "It's.a symbol of your and Agumon's friendship."  
  
Tai smiled and nodded his head. "I'll treasure it. Thank you Kari."  
  
There was a general chorus of well wished, before everyone took off. "Gabumon, before you go, I need something." Ken bent down to the digimon. "If you don't mind."  
  
"For you Ken, anything." Gabumon replied.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Wargreymon flew in the direction of the sounds of battle. Wargreymon's eyes spotted Tentomon, his friend from File Island, was back on the ground. Wargreymon smiled briefly, until Tentomon was awashed with black energy. Wargreymon stopped in mid-air as he heard the whisper of Tentomon's scream. "No.." Wargreymon whispered as red atoms floated upwards, and around a red and blacked clothed youth, with burning red eyes. "NOOOO!!!" Wargreymon screamed with a hateful wrath, the spires hit him like a meteor, taking his anger to new heights.  
  
Izzy stopped his attack, watching Tentomon's form disappear to the wind. "A shame you had to defy me Tentomon. But you brought this upon yourself."  
  
"MURDERER!" Izzy looked up as a spiraling Wargreymon seared towards him. "TERRA TORANDO!" Wargreymon's body spun rapidly, and he aimed himself at Izzy.  
  
Izzy shook his head as he flew straight up. Wargreymon seared under him, taking down a weakened building. "I have been slipping. I should have destroyed the digivices and crests when I had the chance. But I needed a momento of your defeat." Izzy remarked as he brought both hands in front of him. "But I can correct that mistake!" A black pulse of energy seared from Izzy's aura.  
  
Wargreymon came out of the rubble. "KILLER!" His indestructible hands stopped Izzy's attack. "What did we ever do to you?!"  
  
Izzy's black aura crackled around him. "Nothing. That's the point!" Izzy flung a black ball of energy at Wargreymon.  
  
"Terra force!" Wargreymon blocked Izzy's attack with one of his own. "How many lives? How many innocents?!" Wargreymon lectured. "THIS ENDS NOW!"  
  
"Whoaa." Palmon pulled herself out of the rubble on the third floor of the building Ankylomon knocked her into. "I am really beginning to detest that yellow plated freak." A sudden explosion rocked the compound, jostling Palmon. "And it looks like I'm missing all the fun!"  
  
"Giga Claw!" Wargreymon began to slash at Izzy.  
  
Izzy dodged left and right as Wargreymon's rapid attacks came at him. "Would you kindly DIE already!" Izzy flew backwards, and unleashed another shot of energy.  
  
Wargreymon brought his two metal plates from behind his back, and slammed the together making a shield. The black energy washed over the shield. "You're the one who's going to die!" Wargreymmon seared forward, keeping his shield in front of him to stop Izzy's attack. He rammed into Izzy full force, and continued flying. Another building collapsed as Wargreymon plowed right through it, and into the forest of black spires around the sides of the base. Black spires fell like matchsticks as Wargreymon plowed through them, still pushing Izzy. Finally Wargreymon stopped, but Izzy kept going, tumbling head over heels as he finally regained his momentum at the foot of a cliff.  
  
Izzy was severely disoriented as he tried to catch his bearings. "Blasted Digimon!"  
  
Wargreymon ripped a black spire from its foundation. "Now you will PAY!" Wargreymon screamed as he swung the massive weapon at Izzy.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" A blast of energy connected with the black spire, shattering it. The debris showered over Wargreymon. "Lover boy!" Lillymon shouted from the sky, blowing Wargreymon a kiss.  
  
"YOU!" Wargreymon flew into air, instantly forgetting about Izzy. "You played me for a trusting FOOL!"  
  
Lillymon dodged to the left as an enraged Wargreymon lunged after her. "And you played the part so well!" Lillymon chuckled as the claws missed her face.  
  
"I trusted you!" Wargreymon turned around in mid-air, his face enraged. "And you used me!"  
  
"Like that was a challenge." Lillymon flew backwards as fast as she could, but Wargreymon was gaining. "Fast sucker." Lillymon flew low between the spires.  
  
"Your crimes will not go unpunished!" Wargreymon lunged at Lillymon with a burst of speed.  
  
"Blah, blah, blah!" Lillymon pulled up at the last second, Wargreymon flying under her. "Flower Cannon!" A blast of energy hit Wargreymon in the neck, sending him to the ground. "You may be a Mega, but that doesn't mean you know how to fight!" Lillymon laughed as Wargreymon dug a trench a block long with his body.  
  
"EYAUUGH!" Wargreymon rose from the dirt, screaming at the top of his lungs. A ball of energy formed in his hands, fueled by rage. "TERRA FORCE!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Lillymon dodged to the left, the ball of energy missing her by a few centimeters. "Oooff!!!" The force of the explosion was enough to stun her, making the world swim around her. She hit the ground, rolling a few times before she came to a stop. "Ouchie." Black spires lay crumbled around her. She was hauled off the ground, her head between Wargreymon metal claws. "Best two out of three?"  
  
"It's finished!" Wargreymon announced as he held his prey.  
  
"Yes." Wargreymon turned his head around, looking into Izzy's stone cold red eyes. "It is."  
  
A blast of pure black energy enveloped Wargreymon. Lillymon was ripped from his grip as he went into the more black spires. Izzy fired another charge from his dark aura. An explosion filled the air, showering the vicinity with debris. Izzy took no notice of this, but Lillymon hid behind Izzy, using him as shield from the stinging projectiles. "Whoa.cool." Lillymon smirked as she regarded the smoking crater. "You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"You were impressive yourself." Izzy remarked. "An ultimate going toe to toe with a Mega. We must find a way for you digivolve to your next state. Later." Izzy turned away. "Make sure he's deleted. The digidestined have proven themselves more trouble than they are worth. They must be found and dealt with." Izzy flew off in the direction of his main building, flying over ruined buildings, destroyed in previous battles.  
  
Lillymon smiled as she brought her hands together. "Flower Cannon!" A burst of energy hit the ground, clearing away the rubble. "Wargreymon?" Lillymon looked around, walking through smoldering trees and black spires. "Must have been deleted.except." Lillymon looked down. There was a large hole to her right. "Oh nuts."  
  
The ground exploded upwards, tossing Lillymon like a rag doll. Wargreymon walked out of the hole. His armor was cracked, and he was bruised and battered, but he was still impressive. "Borrowed that trick from that monster Izzy!" Wargreymon's footsteps thundered as he walked up to Lillymon's motionless form. Wargreymon picked her up by the feet. "You, you are evil. You killed, hurt, maimed!" Wargreymon roared to noone but his own rage. "YOU FOOLED ME COMPLETELY!" Wargreymon shook Lillymon hard.  
  
Lillymon suddenly sprang to life. "FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
Wargreymon was ripped from the ground, Lillymon hitting him full in the chest with a flower cannon at point blank range. "GRAAAHHH!"  
  
Lillymon landed on her feet as Wargreymon went flying, turning into Koromon, his pink in-training form, beofre he landed. "And I fooled you now. Loser. Should have killed me instead of giving me that pretty little speech."  
  
"Uhhh...." Koromon shook his head as he weakly looked up.  
  
"It's a shame you couldn't have been smarter and joined the Council of Five." Lillymon grabbed Koromon's ears painfully hard. "We could have used a mon like you."  
  
"Hey, stop that!" Koromon screamed as the pain registered.  
  
"But you had to fight Izzy. And Izzy's word is law." Lillymon stood straight up.  
  
"Bubble Blow!" Koromon fired little pink bubbles at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon held out her free hand, dispersing the bubbles with little more than a slight twinge of discomfort. "And Izzy has death orders for all of you. But if it makes you fell any better, I will miss you."  
  
"Why you!" Koromon shouted as Lillymon pulled Koromon back.  
  
"Actually, I won't miss come to think of it." Lillymon laughed. "And pull!" Lillymon threw Koromon high in the air. Lillymon clasped her hands together, and morphed them into a barrel shaped flower. Lillymon aimed at the tiny pink dot as Koromon reached the apex of his flight. "Flower Cannon!" A blast of energy sailed with uncanny accuracy to the living target. There was a flash of light in the heavens, followed by a faint scream. Even at the extreme distance, Lillymon could see the pink atoms fly away. Lillymon brushed her hair. "And another annoyance finished." Lillymon began hovering. She ran her hands over her body, and slowly repaied her green dress of the old rips and tears from the battle with Wargreymon. "Better go check on Izzy. See you in the next life Koromon."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Lillymon walked in the control center. Izzy was there, and Matt as well. Matt had Delta-Cody leaning up next to him. "What happened to you?" Lillymon remarked.  
  
Delta-Cody looked up. The bandages were removed from his head, revealing a deep gash on his forehead. This was accompanied by deep puncture wounds in his neck. "I found him chained up and almost dead. Beta.." Matt answered.  
  
"I can speak for myself." Delta-Cody coughed. "That murderous digimon drank half my blood in order to save his own hide."  
  
"Don't be too hard on him." Izzy replied. "He was dying, and his digimon type needs blood to regenerate. He at least left you enough to survive. We'll have you attended to right away and."  
  
"NO!" Delta-Cody shrugged off Matt's grip. "I will kill that imposter Cody!" Delta-Cody weakly stood up. "He's mine!"  
  
Izzy's eyes were wide in surprise. Lillymon and Matt were worried that Izzy would become rather angry for being spoken back to, but Izzy smiled. "You are an impressive youth." Izzy chuckled. "Vengeance is something that needs to be satisfied, I know that more than any other. Very well. Cody is yours Delta." Izzy turned to the monitor. "The digidestined can be bothersome, but we will merely call all my forces in my city, and we'll hunt them down in no time."  
  
Ladydevimon appeared on the screen. "That may be a problem."  
  
"Now what?" Izzy growled.  
  
"See for yourself." Ladydevimon looked to her side, and another picture appeared on the screen. One of Ken.  
  
"What the?!" Izzy shouted. "What's going on?!"  
  
"Ken is sending this all over the world." Ladydevimon replied. "He's shut me out. He's impressive with a computer. It took me all this time just to break out of his lock outs so I could talk to you."  
  
"What for?!" Izzy demanded as Ken began speaking.  
  
"Attention everyone!" Ken began speaking. "It is me Ken Ijijobi. I have something very important to say to you all. Ladydevimon is dead! She never existed! She was merely the figurehead to hide the true enemy." Ken's face disappeared, replaced with one of Izzy. Izzy walking around, talking to various chained up digidestined and digimon, fully donned in his Digimon Emperor uniform. The pictures then took on a different theme, with Izzy standing on the head of Cyberkabuterimon, then battling Palidramon, Silphymon and Shakkoumon.  
  
"Kari's camera." Izzy scowled. He never even noticed his picture being taken. "I allowed a camera onto my base, of all things!"  
  
Ken's voice spoke as the pictures of Izzy flashed one by one. "Our real enemy is human, Izzy Izumi! He is the Digimon Emperor who is responsible for the devastation that has befallen us. Rest assured my friends, we will do everything and anything to stop him! Freedom will prevail!" The screen flashed, and the message began again.  
  
Izzy eyes turned almost black as he turned the screen off. "Tell me that wasn't broadcast all over the world."  
  
"Sorry Izzy." Ladydevimon shrugged her shoulders on the other monitor. "We have riots breaking out all over. Bases being overrun, cities in heated fighting. I had to use every available resource to keep some sort of control. For some reason, my presence doesn't install the populace with fear any more. I even had to use this base's guards, the fighting in Japan is particularly bad. We're basically cut off now."  
  
Izzy turned. "Epsilon!" He looked at Lillymon. "Find Beta NOW!"  
  
"Ye...yes Izzy." Lillymon took off. She had never seen Izzy this angry, and it frightened her.  
  
"You two!" Izzy turned to Matt and Cody. "Arm your selves, and start searching IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
"Right Izzy." Matt went off, with Cody walking a little awkwardly after him.  
  
"So what's it like to be famous?" Izzy turned back to the screen, looking at Ladydevimon's smiling face. "Was it everything you imagined it would be? It's a shame I lose my place as the ruler of this world, but you'll come to love it."  
  
Izzy ran his black enveloped fist through the monitor, wiping off Ladydevimon's smug face from his sight. Of course Ladydevimon was a program, and beyond physical harm, but Izzy derived a small bit of satisfaction from the action. Izzy pulled his fist out of the monitor, his hand crackling with energy. "Enough of this. The digidestined wanted a war?" Izzy turned towards the door with a flurry of his cape. "Then so be it."  
  
That was the next chapter of DESTINY'S END. If you have any ideas for the plot, predictions on what will happen, writing tips, spot any mistakes, etc, post at this site or e-mail me at mrredrover@hotmail.com Proofread by: Madman 


	68. Life Blood

END GAME: DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 68  
  
Life Blood  
  
Sora, Yolei, Biyomon, and Hawkmon were left in the prisoner holding area, looking for Michael and any other prisoners. "How are you holding up?" Sora asked her small pink friend.  
  
Biyomon ran her good right wing over her sore wing. "It's okay. Still a little sore." Biyomon was walking on the ground. Flying still hurt, but she had more or less healed from the gunshot wound. "I still can't believe Palmon shot me."  
  
Hawkmon flew over Biyomon. "I cannot believe it as well."  
  
Yolei shook her head. "Me neither. Palmon! She was one of the sweetest digimon I ever met."  
  
"And look at the change! POSION IVY!" Green vines shot out from down the hall. Hawkmon was smacked from the air by the whipping tendrils. Another set of green vines wrapped around Biyomon's legs, and yanked her off her feet. Biyomon landed with a grunt of pain, as Hawkmon landed on her.  
  
Sora and Yolei watched as the vines retracted into Palmon's hands as she walked out into the light. "You!"  
  
"My ears were burning." Palmon rubbed the sides of her head. "Or they would if I had ears. I was looking for Beta, and lookie who I stumble across." Palmon looked at Hawkmon and Biyomon sprawled on the ground. "Birds of a feather and all that."  
  
Biyomon jumped into the air. Her wing still smarted, but the burning rage fueled her rage toward her former friend. "SPIRAL TWISTER!"  
  
Palmon jumped back as the green energy scorched the ground. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of her nest."  
  
"I'll gouge your eyes out!" Biyomon screeched. Hawkmon could not belive the rage from Biyomon.  
  
"Still angry about me shooting you?!" Palmon took off down the hall. "Then come and get me then!"  
  
"Gladly!" Biyomon screamed as she took off, driven by the black spires mind warping capabilities.  
  
"Biyomon get back!" Sora called after the dissappearing digimon. "It's a trick!"  
  
Biyomon was well beyond logic as she flew down the halls. "Come out and fight!"  
  
"Biyomon!" Biyomon truned around into Hawkmon's gaze. "We must get out of here. Palmon is obviously trying to separate us from our digidestined!"  
  
"And succedding quite well! Poison IVY!" Green vines struck out from the side hall, wrapping around Hawkmon's and Biyomon's feet, and yanked them into the next room. Both birds where thrown roughly against the wall. They slid as Palmon watched, chuckling. "I was looking for Beta, and look who I stumbled into. Myotismon is fine by the way, I know you were worried about him. He's just getting his strength back, with a little help from Michael."  
  
"What happened with Michael?!" Hawkmon stood up, only to be caught under the beak with a vine. His head snapped back, and connected with the wall.  
  
"A bird in the hand.." Palmon's vines strung out again. "Is worth two chained to the wall!"  
  
Hawkmon didn't have time to react as he was thrown roughly up against the wall, his head slamming hard against the rockhard surface. His thoughts swam as two chains were slapped on his wings. "Release me!" He choked.  
  
"Oh, yeah right." Palmon laughed as she turned her attention to Biyomon. "And now for."  
  
"Spiral TWISTER!" Green energy spewed from Biyomon's wings as she flew in the corner of the cell.  
  
"Whoaaa!" Palmon hit the ground rolling, Biyomon leaving a blackened trail. "Not bad!" Palmon jumped up and held out her hands. "Poison."  
  
"SCREEECH!" Biyomon aimed her shoulder into Palmon's chest as she dived down. Palmon went down, Biyomon on top of her.  
  
Palmon grabbed Biyomon's wings as the two rolled around on the floor grappling. "Not even a single 'let's be friends' speech?" Palmon rolled on top. "I missed those." Palmon chuckled. "Always good for a laugh."  
  
"Witch!" Biyomon brought her head up, heat butting Palmon in the face. Palmon's head snapped back.  
  
"OW!" Palmon fell backwards. "That hurt!"  
  
Biyomon jumped on top of Palmon as the two tore at one another. "Come on Biyomon!" Hawkmon cheered, still trying to get his chains off.  
  
"Quiet in the peanut gallery!" Palmon shouted. "Now the Biyomon." Palmon held Biyomon's wings tight. "Why don't you COOL DOWN!" Palmon kicked up with her feet, Biyomon going back into the wall.  
  
"UH!" Biyomon's head smacked with a sickening thump. "Uhhh...." Biyomon weakly groaned on her hands and knees.  
  
Palmon slowly got up. "Dang that bird gets bad when she gets ticked." Palmon walked up to Hawkmon. Hawkmon growled as Palmon approached. The strong chains prevent him from more than thrashing his legs. "Speaking of birds." She slowly traced a green finger under his beak.  
  
"Just kill me quick." Hawkmon demanded. "I will not beg."  
  
"I should kill you, as per Izzy's instructions, and your request." Palmon smirked. "But I see no need. You won't leave here without Michael, and that means." Palmon walked to the door. "You won't leave here alive. Give my best to Beta." Palmon turned her head and blew Hawkmon a quick kiss. Hawkmon snarled, but Palmon merely laughed before she took off down the halls.  
  
Hawkmon tried to get the chains off, but still to no avial. "Accursed bounds." Hawkmon tried to pull his wing free, rubbing the skin red and losing a few feathers in the process.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei ran into the room several minutes later. Palmon had led them on a wild goose chase. While it was only minutes it felt like a life time.  
  
"Yolei!" Hawkmon smiled as Yolei went to his chains.  
  
"I was so worried.." Yolei began fumbling with the lock. "What happened to Palmon?"  
  
"She left us." The chains came off Hawkmon, and he fell to the ground. His wings were sore from trying to escape. "Myotismon is in the building, we have to get Michael and leave this place!"  
  
Sora picked up Biyomon, who was just beginning to stir. "Sora." Biyomon slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Be still.." Sora hugged Biyomon gently. "You're going to be all right." Sora carried Biyomon out of the cell.  
  
Hawkmon and Yolei followed Sora. "We must hurry!" Hawkmon flew down the hall beside Yolei. "Myotismon is injured, but he is still formidible!"  
  
"We'll get Michael and." Yolei stopped when she heard something.  
  
Sora heard it to. "What was that?" Sora looked around.  
  
Biyomon flew out of Sora's grip. She looked at Hawkmon, and blushed, but there was time to worry about that later. She had greater problems. "It may be Myotismon, get ready."  
  
"It came from that cell." Yolei whispered, pointing to a cell at the end of the hall. Yolei carefully opened the cell door, Hawkmon and Biyomon getting ready for an attack. The door swung open with a rusty creak. "Michael!" Yolei smiled as she all but ran into the cell. The young blond was sitting up in his cot. "We've been looking for you! I've been worried!"  
  
"Something's wrong Yolei." Hawkmon looked around, something was amiss. There was an odd scent here.  
  
"Come on!" Yolei grabbed Michael's hand. Michael fell over on his side, his eyes open wide and unblinking. Yolei's own eyes opened wide as she saw two horrible puncture wounds in his neck.  
  
"Oh my god." Biyomon whispered as she realized what had happened.  
  
"Michael!" Yolei got on the cot with Michael's body. "Wake up! Michael! MICHAEL!"  
  
"Yolei.." Hawkmon placed a wing on her shoulder. The smell was that of blood. "I'm sorry, but."  
  
"WAKE UP!" Yolei shook Michael's body, crying, the horrible truth still not dawning on her.  
  
"Yolei please!" Hawkmon pleaded. "We've got to get out of here! Myotismon must be near by!"  
  
"Hawkmon's right." Biyomon landed on Yolei's other side. "That creature that.killed Michael." Biyomon could barely say killed. Michael was a good friend of hers as well from the underground. Seeing him like this tore her up more than she could admit. "Might still be around." Yolei now took a good look at Michael. His body was cold, and quite stiff. Micheal's eyes were wide open, but the pupils were cloudy. Yolei lightly brushed her fingertips over the eyelids, closing them before she gently placed Michael's body back down. She forced herself to regain her composure. "You..you're right. Let's leave." Yolei wiped her eyes. "There's nothing else for us here."  
  
"It's okay." Hawkmon consouled.  
  
"It'll never be okay." Yolei turned around, and screamed.  
  
Myotismon was in front of them, holding Sora. One hand was clamped tightly around her mouth, preventing a single sound from escaping her lips. The other hand was wrapped around her waist and arms. Myotismon's massive strength kept her from struggling. She was being held off the ground as Myotismon's teeth where clamped into Sora's neck, drawing the blood from her veins.  
  
"SORA!" Biyomon screamed.  
  
Myotismon released his grip on the young girl. Sora fell to the ground like dead weight. "Much better." Myotismon smiled, a drop of blood dripping down his chin. "I always preferred girls to boys. Much more succelent. I thank you for bringing them to me."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to..BIRDRAMON!" The walls exploded outward as Myotismon and Birdramon flew outside. Birdramon didn't hesistate for a second as she was eneveloped in flame. "Birdramon digivolve to.GARUDOMON!" The massive bird warrior filled the skies. "YOU MURDEROUS VAMPIRE!" Izzy's dark spires were more than welcomed, hightening her wrath even more.  
  
"An accurate description if I ever heard one!" Myotismon flew in front of the gigantic bird. "Let's keep the streak alive! Or dead!" Myotismon shouted as he attacked.  
  
"Come on Sora!" Yolei had Sora spread out. She took off her bandana and wrapped it on Sora's neck, although there was no blood. Myotismon had removed most of it. "Don't die on me! Not you too!" Sora opened her mouth, and a straggled gasp escaped her lips. Yolei waited for the next breath, but it never came. "SORA!"  
  
The whole building shook as Garudomon was knocked into a building. Hawkmon fell to his wings and knees. "I'm sorry Sora, Garudomon needs me." Yolei was crumpled on Sora'c chest, she could no longer function. Hawkmon wanted to comfort her, but there wasn't time. Hawkmon jumped out of the hole the pair had made. "Hawkmon digivolve to. AQUILAMON!"  
  
Aquilamon burst out of the building. Myotismon and Garudomon where battling up in the skies. "Crimson lighting!" Myotismon's red bands came across the enraged Garudomon. While a battle with a single ultimate would have normally been over quickly, Myotismon was still injured. The gashes on his neck and torso burned with every movement, even as the stolen blood knitted his wounds.  
  
"Blast RING!" A series of sonic rings collided with Myotismon's back, coming from Aquilamon's beak. Myotismon fell forward, hurt. His wounds threatened to tear open again.  
  
"Blasted birds!" Myotismon grolwed.  
  
"WING BLAZE!" Myotismon turned just in time as a blade of pure fire came flying towards him.  
  
Myotismon flew straight up, but the flames still licked at him, singeing his face and clothes. The Wing Blaze contiued undaunted, searing into the forest, and starting an inferno. "Curses." Myotismon came to a starling conclusion. He was outmatched, until his wounds fully healed. The powers of Aquilamon and Garudomon exceeded his own, and escape was impossible. But Myotismon's strength was never just in his power, but in his cunning. If he failed, he would probably die. So he wouldn't fail. "Grizzly Wing!" Drawing onto the last of his reserves he summoned legions of bats. His mindless minions swirrled around him, clouding the skies.  
  
"You homicidal LUNATIC!" Aquilamon growled as he searched for Myotismon in the sea of screeching bats.  
  
Myotismon flew in front of Aquilamon out of the dark cloud. A score of bats flew behind him, blacking the sky around him. "And your female companion will be next! I will enjoy drinking her dry!"  
  
Aquilamon's eyes burned. "Over my dead body" The horns on his head tripled in length. They turned red and he dived forward. "BLAST HORNS!"  
  
Myotismon had an odd smile on his face as the horns jetted towards his chest. At the last second, he dodged left. Aquilamon still managed to catch his cape, ripping a long gash, but he continued through the bats, and came to a sudden stop. The bats slowly dissappated. Myotismon smiled. "That was the plan."  
  
"No." Aquilamon pulled his head back, his horns coming out of Garudomon's chest. Garudomon gasped, before breaking up in a storm of molecules. "NOOOO!!! GARUDOMON!"  
  
"Crimson Lightening!" A band of lightening slashed across Aquilamon's back. Aquilmon fell from the skies, and smashed into the rooftops. Myotismon laughed softly as he landed on the roof, watching Aquilamon dedigivolve to Hawkmon. "Foolish Birds.you and your human friends." Myotismon was barley able to stand, the battle had all but drained him.  
  
Hawkmon was yanked off the ground. "You.heartless.creature."  
  
"Heartless am I?" Myotismon squeezed Hawkmon tighter. "Then I'll just borrow yours."  
  
Hawkmon felt a sudden sensation as a powerful fist rammed through his feathered chest. Not as much as pain, but the sudden feeling of emptiness. "Yolei." He choked out, before he too broke up, his atoms joining Garudomon's in the skies.  
  
"Ah yes." Myotismon chuckled as he watched Hawkmon's form dissappate. "The girl. Musent forget about her."  
  
Yolei had succumbed completly as she cradled Sora's body. The entire situation finally caught up with her. The deathes, devastation, betrayal.it was all to much. "I can't take it any more! Everything's wrong! I just want it to stop."  
  
"I can help you." A dark voice replied. Yolei looked up through tear stained eyes. Myotismon lorded over her. His face was scorched and burned, his clothes bloody and tattered. All this only served to make him more meancing. "I will end your pain, your torment, your suffering." Yolei quivered as Myotismon moved forward, opening his mouth and baring his fangs. "For all those end; in death."  
  
That was the next chapter of DESTINY'S END. If you have any ideas for the plot, predictions on what will happen, writing tips, spot any mistakes, etc, post at this site or e-mail me at mrredrover@hotmail.com Prooofread by: Madman 


	69. Death and Revelations

END GAME:  
  
DESTINY'S END  
  
Chapter 69  
  
Death and Revelations  
  
Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi, Joe and Gomamon were running down the streets of what looked like a war zone. "I can't believe all the destruction!" Cody exclaimed.  
  
"I can't believe we aren't being attacked." Mimi replied. "Where are the legions of digimon?"  
  
Joe smiled. "Probably trying to keep the locals in line. Ken always had away of rousing people for the common good."  
  
  
A roar from behind them turned the group. An enormous blue dinosaur digimon, with a bone head for one hand, and a metal skull for the other. "Looks like one is left." Gomamon observed.  
  
  
"You guys go!" Armadillomon turned and faced his opponent. "This Deltamon's mine!"  
  
  
Joe nodded at Cody and his companion. "Good luck. Come on!" Mimi, Gabumon and Gomamon followed Joe, leaving Armadillomon and Cody to fight Deltamon. They heard the cry  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to.ANKYLOMON!" being shouted, then heard a battle take place. Joe wanted to go back and help, but without some sort of weapon, he didn't have a chance. Joe and his group made good time to the ammunition building. "Well, let's go." Mimi exclaimed. Joe turned the door. It was unlocked.  
  
"No." Joe exclaimed. "Something's wrong."  
  
"What is it Joe?" Gomamon asked. Gomamon had learned to trust Joe's instincts. "Just a hunch." Joe turned to Mimi and Gabumon. "You two stay out here, in case it's a trap."  
  
"But Joe." Mimi began. Joe went over and lightly grabbed Mimi's chin. He placed a single kiss on her lips, holding it for a moment. "I love you Mimi. Just be careful."  
  
Mimi nodded and smiled. "You too." Mimi looked at Gomamon. "Both of you." Mimi watched as the pair disappeared into the warehouse.  
  
Joe walked deep into the warehouse. His hand groped the side of the wall, and flicked a switch. "We've got to hurry, I don't how safe Mimi and Cody will be." The room burst with light. "Blast!" Joe cried as he walked up to the door to the main storage area. "Solid steel! And I don't have time to pick the lock."  
  
"Leave it to me." Gomamon smiled. This was as good a chance as any to show Joe what he could do. "Gomamon digivolve to.IKKAKUMON!"  
  
Joe blinked in surprise as his little digimon friend turned in to a massive white furred sea creature. "Whoa, I admit I am impressed."  
  
"Thanks Joe!" Ikkakumon replied in a gruff voice. "Now for the door. Harpoon Torpedo!" The horn on Ikkakumon's head shot forward, and burst apart. A missile collided with the door, shattering it into metal splinters.  
  
Joe covered his face as the explosion vibrated in the room. "Don't think that I still can't take you." Joe smirked as he walked through the hole, now large enough to accommodate Ikkakumon.  
  
"Never crossed my mind." Ikkakumon followed Joe into the massive room.  
  
"Now this is my kind of place!" Joe looked around. Izzy stored massive amounts of weapons in case it ever became necessary to arm a human army. Joe walked over to one of the crates, and wiped away the dust. "Magnums. Just what the doctor ordered." Joe ripped off the top, rather effortlessly. He took two weapons, and slapped in a few rounds.  
  
"Find everything you need?"  
  
  
Joe whipped around. Standing at the end of the row of boxes, was the child Izzy assumed died in camp all those years ago. But this was a nightmarish version. Izzy was wearing a black and red costume, complete with a long flowing cape and skull shaped belt buckle. Even more frightening were the deep red eyes staring at him thought the black aura of energy. "Hell!" Joe shouted.  
  
"You'll be there in a second!" Izzy shouted. "Did you really think I would not have deduced you would head to my weapon's cache?"  
  
"Harpoon torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired, hoping to catch Izzy off guard.  
  
Izzy was consumed in the explosion, but he walked out of the smoke, not the least bit scathed. "You'll have to better than that!"  
  
"Whatever you want!" Joe whipped out his newly acquired acquisitions. Bullets rained with uncanny accuracy at Izzy, but merely rebounded of Izzy's dark aura harmlessly. Izzy just smiled, not even flinching. "Change of tactics!" Joe shifted his aim, and fired. Bullet after bullet hit the power box behind Izzy, causing it to explode in a fury of sparks. "Ikkakumon! Regroup!"  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fired again, hitting Izzy in the darkness. There was a second explosion, but its purpose was to distract Izzy. Ikkakumon de-digivolved to Gomamon, and ran into the crates with Joe.  
  
"Joe!" Izzy called out as the explosion died out. He held his right hand overhead, and charged a bolt of energy. A ball of light glowed in his hand, illuminating the entire complex. "You can't hide forever!" Izzy considered firing into the various boxes, but there were explosives and ammunition here. No sense doing more damage than what was absolutely necessary.  
  
Joe and Gomamon were hiding as Izzy walked by. "Izzy." Joe scowled. "Out of all the people."  
  
Gomamon placed a paw on Joe's knee. "I know. But what do we do now?"  
  
Joe looked at the box in front of him. In the darkened warehouse, he could make out one letter and one number. C4. Joe breathed in. "Hold him off for as long as possible. I just hope this box has everything I need."  
  
"You've got it Joe!" Gomamon tried to sound brave, but Izzy just radiated power. It was a suicide mission, but that didn't matter. "Wait till you see my ultimate form!"  
  
Joe looked back. He knew no matter how strong Gomamon could get, Izzy would be stronger. Joe looked down at Gomamon again. "Good luck my friend."  
  
"You too." Gomamon replied. Gomamon walked out from behind the crates. "Hey Izzy! Let's see what you've got!"  
  
Joe and Gomamon had been gone for some time, leaving Gabumon and Mimi alone. Gabumon sat down against the wall, and Mimi joined him. After a bit of an awkward silence, Mimi spoke. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Money's useless nowadays." Gabumon tried a vain attempt at humor.  
  
"You know what I mean." Mimi replied, raising an eyebrow. "I was thinking about how I envy Gomamon." Gabumon replied.  
  
"How so?" Mimi asked. "All my life I searched for my digidestined, expecting, well, someone like Joe." Gabumon answered. "The world's not ready for two Joes." Mimi chuckled, also trying to lighten the mood. "But someone like Joe. Look at Gomamon, he's proud of Joe. He'd do anything for him, because Joe would do anything for him." Gabumon sighed.  
  
"So why are you looking for Matt now?" Mimi questioned.  
  
"Because, I believe, deep down, there is someone like that in there. I just think Matt's forgotten the boy who would do anything for his friends and family." Gabumon closed his eyes. Mimi thought about Gabumon's confession. She smiled and rubbed the top of his head. "If it helps any, I am a little jealous of Joe." Mimi confessed. "Gomamon is loyal to him, and is Joe's best friend. Of course me and Gomamon are friends as well, but Gomamon and Joe seem to share a special bond." Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "Guess it's a guy thing. And me.." Mimi shook her head. "I have a homicidal Council of Five member."  
  
"You're Palmon's digidestined?" Gabumon's eyes were wide in surprise. "But how did you know?"  
  
"I always knew I think from the first time I saw her. Joe tried to hide it from me. Even when Ken revealed who she truly was, Joe tried to cover up the fact. The big lug still tries to protect me. But I had a feeling when I first saw her." Mimi looked at Gabumon. "I do feel responsible, not being there. But I looked her in the eyes. I saw how she enjoyed shooting Biyomon in the wing. How she enjoys the power she has.and the suffering she gave." Mimi placed a hand on Gabumon's shoulder. "I know she was your friend years ago. But your friend died, and only Epsilon, the Council of Five member, is left." Mimi confided.  
  
Gabumon shook a little. He guessed, he always believed deep down, Palmon was still good. But Mimi confirmed his worst fears. Palmon was gone, the Palmon he knew. "And.Matt?"  
  
Mimi took a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe Gamma, Matt, can be saved. You would know that better than anybody. But whatever happens, I am glad to have met you Gabumon."  
  
Gabumon smiled. "Me too."  
  
"Well lookie what we have here." Gabumon and Mimi looked up. Lillymon was leaning on Matt's shoulder, with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"I do believe that's my digimon you have there." Matt looked down at Gabumon. Gabumon had the oddest look on his face. Like he was trying to find the right words to an impossible question.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Matt. I can be your new digimon. I am much more fun than that stuffy old Gabumon." Lillymon planted a quick kiss on Matt's cheek. "He can keep that pink haired twit."  
  
Mimi rubbed the bump on her head as she stood up. "The last digimon I wanted to see."  
  
"So mean to your digimon." Lillymon smiled. "No wonder I switched digidestined, right Gamma?" Lillymon ran her hand threw Matt's blond hair.  
  
  
  
"So I'm a digidestined." Mimi stated. "Just like Joe."  
  
"Sure looks that way." Lillymon smiled.  
  
"And you're my digimon." Mimi remarked.  
  
"Your ideal partner." Lillymon twirled in a circle. "So what do you think?"  
  
"If you're a reflection of myself, I just realized something." Mimi shook her head. "I am a complete bitch."  
  
"You wound me." Lillymon clasped her hands together. "Let me return the favor!" Her hands morphed into her flower cannon.  
  
"Back off Lillymon." Gabumon walked out from behind Mimi. He took his place next to Mimi.  
  
"My old protector." Matt shook his head. "I see you've changed sides. You should have stuck with me, the winning team."  
  
"I am sorry Matt." Gabumon stood in front of Mimi, and held his hands wide. "But I can't let you hurt anybody else!"  
  
"Too bad you can't stop me." Lillymon's hands morphed back to normal as she bent down one knee. Lillymon coyly patted Gabumon on the head. "It's not like a rookie could stop me."  
  
"You're absolutely right. I don't have a chance as a rookie." Gabumon smiled as he looked at Matt. "Gabumon digivolve to.GURUMON!" Lillymon fell backwards as the massive blue-white wolf took place.  
  
"What?!" Lillymon was knocked back as Gurumon form pushed her with his massive head. She regained herself as she hovered in front of the champion. "Forget to remove your digivice?" Mimi smiled at Matt.  
  
"Blast!" Matt grabbed the digivice from his belt, and the crest he had with him as well, intent on throwing them away. "Not so fast!" Mimi jumped forward and grabbed Matt's hands. "We've got one more level to go."  
  
Gurumon's form began to morph in front as Matt struggled with Mimi. "Stupid girl!" Matt pushed Mimi off him with a serge of strength.  
  
"Not a ladies man, are we Gamma?" Mimi fell against the wall, as Gurumon blinded everyone with a flash of light. "Gurumon digivolve to.WEREGURUMON!" The werewolf turned to Lillymon. "Now are we ready to fight."  
  
"Oh yeah." Lillymon smiled. "And I was afraid this was going to get boring." Lillymon gestured for Weregurumon with one finger. "Come on Wolfie. Let's see what you've got!"  
  
"How's this!" Weregurumon sprung forward with his powerful legs, and pulled his fist back. A powerful right punch flew threw the air, causing cracks to fill the wall the punch connected with. "Now that was telegraphed!" Lillymon flew straight up the wall, and brought her hands together. Weregurumon dug his claws into the wall, and using his momentum, pushed up on the wall, flying straight up. His legs wrapped around Lillymon's head before she could get a shot off.  
  
"Then how's this?!" Weregurumon threw down with his legs, throwing Lillymon full force. "Wolf's Claw!" Weregurumon's claws blazed with red energy, sent downwards towards Lillymon. Lillymon flapped her wings suddenly, hitting the cement but slowing her speed enough to roll with the impact. She rolled to her knees as Weregurumon's energy left a hole where she was a moment ago. Lillymon was showered with gravel.  
  
"Not bad!" Lillymon got to her knees, and aimed her weapon at Weregurumon, who was in free fall. "Flower Cannon!" A blast of energy seared towards Weregurumon. He tried to shift his position, but couldn't in mid air.  
  
"Ooofff!" Weregurumon grunted as the blast hit him in the stomach, and the force of the impact sent him straight up. Lillymon flew as fast as she could, catching up to Weregurumon at the apex of his flight. "And down we go!" Lillymon raised her hands over her head, and brought them down on Weregurumon's head. Weregurumon went tumbling to the pavement below.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired another blast, connecting with Weregurumon on his way down. Weregurumon hit the pavement hard, turning back to Gabumon as his energy left him.  
  
"Ooohh." Gabumon got to his feet, but stumbled.  
  
"You really should learn to fight." Lillymon landed in front of Gabumon. Gabumon got up, but was slammed back down as Lillymon stepped on him with one foot. "Living with Gamma all those years really made you soft." Lillymon aimed her cannon at Gabumon. "Sorry old friend, but I guess I have to finish you. No hard feelings."  
  
"Epsilon wait!" Matt shouted. "He was a valuable servant to me." Matt placed a hand on her flower cannon. "You heard Izzy's orders." Lillymon shook her head. "He should have stayed with you in the first place."  
  
"Plant witch!"  
  
Lillymon turned her head, and regarded Mimi. "Oh, you." Lillymon smiled. "Don't worry, I'll get you next."  
  
"I don't think so." Mimi held out a digivice. It fell off Lillymon when she rolled on the pavement. "Lose something?"  
  
"Hey!" Lillymon completely faced Mimi. "Give it back!" Lillymon angrily shouted. Mimi pressed buttons quickly on the digivice randomly. "I don't think so!"  
  
"Why you!" Lillymon brought up her weapon. Suddenly an odd feeling came over her as she felt her energy drain. Her form shrank, and Palmon reappeared. "That's not fair!"  
  
"Life isn't fair." Mimi chuckled. She must have hit the right buttons. "Get over it." "Give me that digivice!" Palmon threatened. "Come and get it!" Mimi ran off down the alley.  
  
"You bet I will!" Palmon took off after Mimi. Mimi ran down the streets as fast as she could. She stopped against the alley near the outskirts of the city, breathing heavily. Only then, did she turn to see if she was being pursued.  
  
Mimi was surprised, but Palmon seemed to be gone. "Phew." Mimi wiped her brow.  
  
"Boo!" Palmon's upside down head popped in front of Mimi. Mimi screamed and stumbled backwards. "That was a lovely chase." Palmon swung upside down from the charred tree from her poison ivy vines. "Now are you going to give me my digivice back, or do I get touchy?"  
  
"It's my digivice." Mimi patted her hip. "And I don't think my digimon deserves it anymore!"  
  
"It's not open to discussion!" Palmon held out her left hand. "Poison Ivy!" Palmon's trio of vines whipped around Mimi's legs, pulling her to the ground. Another set grabbed Mimi's hands.  
  
"You're right, it isn't!" Mimi suddenly bit down, hard, on Palmon's vine encircling her left wrist.  
  
"YEOW!" Palmon retracted her vines, and hopped up and down. "That hurt!" Palmon sucked on her vine finger.  
  
"That was the point!" Mimi got to her feet. A smouldering branch lay on the streets, probably from a previous battle. She grabbed the branch, and swung it. The sudden rush of air cause the tip to burst into flames. "Who wants grilled vegetables?!" Mimi waved the flaming weapon at Palmon.  
  
"Enough of this, you are going to pay for that!" Palmon held her hands to her side. "Poison Ivy!" All six of her vines grew, and began whipping at Mimi.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" Mimi tried to catch the vines, but every time she brought her blazing weapon close, the vine pulled out of her reach.  
  
"You should be!" Palmon's vines increased their speed. One vine slapped down on Mimi's cheek, another on her leg. Both left red marks on her skin, but she refused to give Palmon the satisfaction of hearing her scream.  
  
"Stop it!" Mimi leapt forward, hoping to catch Palmon off guard. Palmon was expecting this. Two vines shot down from her left hand, wrapping around Mimi's feet. The branch was ripped from her grasp, sending up a shower of embers.  
  
"Now then you pink haired thief, give me my digivice!"  
  
"Not on your..." Another vine wrapped around Mimi's mouth, silencing the insult. Mimi tried to grab the vine from her mouth, but another two vines encircled her wrists, leaving her helpless.  
  
"I am sure you had something witty to say, but some of us have schedules to keep." Palmon squeezed tightly, making Mimi squirm uncomfortably." A vine whipped around Mimi's neck. Mimi struggled as the vine wrapped around her. "But I've truly had enough of you." Palmon smiled as she increased the pressure. Mimi opened her mouth trying to get air, but Palmon merely filled her mouth with her vines. Mimi's eyes bulged as she tried to breath, grasping at the vines in her mouth and around her neck. Palmon scowled as Mimi's movements became increasingly weaker, until she finally went limp. Palmon squeezed tighter, long after Mimi stopped moving. Finally Palmon retracted her vines. She walked up to up to Mimi, grabbing her lifeless head by the pink hair. "For some reason I expected more from your death. Closure. Satisfaction. Maybe even remorse? But you are nothing. Just another sad pathetic human who got in my way." Palmon dropped Mimi's head to the ground. "I never wanted to be a chosen digimon. I like my life!" Palmon shouted to the skies. "I am EPSILON!"  
  
"Okay Gabumon." Matt walked up to his former servant. "Before the trigger happy epsilon gets back, you better come with me. I'm sure I can convince Izzy for you to serve me once again."  
  
"NO!" Gabumon shot Matt an angry glare. "No?" Matt responded surprised. "What do you mean no?"  
  
"Exactly what I mean! No!" Gabumon glared at Matt. "I never realized how bad it was out here, living in that mansion of yours! I never realized how far gone you actually were, to be a part of something like this!"  
  
"It's not like you have any choice!" Matt replied. "Serve me, or they'll kill you! I'm Matt, your digidestined! The choice should be easy!" "You were Matt, but you changed! Whatever stands in front of me now, it's sure isn't Matt!" Gabumon's rant continued. "And if Matt no longer exists, then I don't either! Only the monster Gamma is left!"  
  
"Watch how you talk to me!" Matt warned. "Why should I care?!" Gabumon growled. "You obviously don't. You don't care about anything! You selfish, heartless, creature!"  
  
"Quiet!" Matt struck Gabumon across the face hard. Gabumon didn't seem to notice. "Go ahead! Hit me harder! Prove to me Matt is gone!"  
  
"I said QUIET!" Matt struck Gabumon harder, drawing blood.  
  
"I was right!" Crimson fluid dripped from Gabumon's nose. "Face it! No one wants Gamma! Not Me, not your parents, not TK!"  
  
"QUIET!" Another blow. "QUIET!!" A second strike. "QUIET" A third. A fourth. A fifth. Gabumon's face was now a bloody mess. His right eye was swollen shut, and his left was only open by a narrow slit. Blood dripped from his nose and cracked lip. Gabumon's voice dropped low.  
  
"Look at you. Look at what've you become. Do you think TK would want to see what has become of you?" Matt raised his hand over his head to hit Gabumon again. A drop of something dripped on to his cheek. Matt stopped, the sudden sensation breaking his anger filled rage. He brought his hand to his cheek, and stopped. He slowly turned his hands around. They were covered in blood. Gabumon's blood. "I...I.did this to save him. My family."  
  
"Did you really?" Gabumon accused. "When you hit me, was that for TK? Was it?!"  
  
"I.I.I." Matt couldn't stop looking at his hands. The blood wasn't Gabumon's. It was every son, daughter, mother, and father, anyone who suffered at the council's hand. The blood became an ocean, deeper than Matt could see.  
  
"You saved TK by killing Matt!" Gabumon went on. "So go on! Finish me off, if that's what Gamma wants!"  
  
Matt began to shake. He looked up at Gabumon's face, a horrible mess, caused by him. The digimon didn't even try to stop him. "I.I." Gabumon's eyes seemed to pierce at his soul. Tears began to well up on Matt. "I'm sorry!" Matt blurted. He wrapped his arms around Gabumon. "I'm sorry! What have I done?!" Gabumon wrapped his arms around Matt's back. Even with all the pain he was in, he smiled.  
  
"It's all right." Gabumon comforted as the years caught up on Matt  
  
Matt cried for who knows how long. Gabumon didn't say anything. He didn't need to. Finally Matt calmed down. "Gabumon.What have I done to you?" He ran his hand over Gabumon's mangled face.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I have my Matt back." Gabumon smiled. Suddenly there was a flash of light. Gabumon's eyes flew wide open in surprise. Matt fell backward as Gabumon screamed, and watched, as he broke apart in a hail of blue, yellow, and white dots.  
  
"NO!!" Matt screamed, as his new and old friend completely broke apart.  
  
"That was good Gamma!" Lillymon's hands morphed back from her flower cannon. "The tears were a bit over the edge I admit, but you kept Gabumon around." Matt was speechless, he was shaking. "Oh don't worry, I'll be your digimon from now on." Lillymon ran a finger under Matt's chin. "And I am much more fun then Gabumon is" Lillymon flew up in the air. "But right now we have some digidestined to find!" Lillymon shouted as she flew up in the air. Matt watched as Lillymon flew over the buildings and out of sight. A few stray atoms flew past Matt's nose, before disappearing completely. Matt looked at his hands. Gabumon's blood was gone, disappeared when he was destroyed. But Matt could still see the crimson stains, running deeper and deeper. Gabumon's death, everyone the Council had hurt, all of that blood was on his hands. Matt was overcome. He did the only thing he could do. He fell to his knees, and cried.  
  
"Steel Tail!" Ankylomon's massive tail sung again. Deltamon caught the tail in his bony skull, but was clearly struggling to hold him in place. The two had been battling for some time.  
  
"Come on Ankylomon!" Cody cheered. "This Deltamon is a pushover!"  
  
"Watch it." Cody turned around, thinking he was talking to a reflection of his, but this reflection was breathing heavily, leaning up against the wall. Wounds dressed his face, but the most striking difference was the eyes, filled with anger and hate. "That's my personal protector."  
  
"Delta." Cody completely turned around. This sight of him still sickened him, something he could have become. "And his Deltamon." Delta-Cody was leaning heavily against the wall. He was abnormally pale, with a horrible gash on his neck. His shirt neck was stained with a few drops of dried blood. "You son of a ." Delta-Cody coughed.  
  
"Think hard before you talk about our mother." Cody brought up his sword.  
  
"You nearly killed me once, took my place, and then Myotismon nearly killed me a second time." Delta-Cody brushed the gash on his forehead that Cody inflected on him. It was sure to leave a deep scar. He had another deep rip in his neck, most likely from Myotismon.  
  
"You brought this on yourself." Cody didn't know quite why he still held his sword up high. For some reason, Delta-Cody seemed dangerous, even more so. Like a wounded creature.  
  
"Idiot!" Delta-Cody spat out. "Self-righteous idiot! It's easy to be a hero where you come from. I had to struggle to survive, as I am now. And I won't let you take this away from me. I am Delta!"  
  
"If I wanted you dead, I would have killed you back in Piedmon's funhouse. I am better that you." Cody lectured.  
  
"No." Delta-Cody reached under his shirt. "Just more foolish."  
  
Cody heart skipped as Delta-Cody pulled out a gun. "Wha."  
  
Delta-Cody aimed the lethal weapon at him. "Look familiar? A police issue service revolver. Identical to the one father used before he died in that plane crash. Fitting."  
  
Cody backed up, shaking in fear. His own father died differently, shot in the line of duty. Ladydevimon must have changed the time line so Cody's father wasn't shot, but died in the plane crash Cody was in. "You.. can't!"  
  
Delta-Cody smiled as he took aim. "Yes. I can."  
  
Ankylomon was battling furiously with Deltamon. He managed to wrench his tail free, pulling Deltamon off balance. "Take this! Steel Tail!" Ankylomon swung around, connecting a massive blow under Deltamon's central head. Deltamon went flying back, his form shaking the pavement. Ankylomon smiled as Deltamon lay stunned on he ground.  
  
BANG!  
  
That one sound drowned out every other noise, seemingly echoing infinitely as Ankylomon turned his head around. Delta-Cody stood a distance away, the gun barrel smoking. Cody seemed to be hanging motionless, when the sword slipped from his hand, clanging to the ground. Then Cody fell, his own body making a deafening thump as it hit. A thin stream of blood ran from under Cody.  
  
Ankylomon looked up as a combination of tears and hate filled his eyes. Fury welled up in his soul. The spires did not need to work, since Ankylomon was brought to a rage far beyond that of which the dark spires could ever produce. "YOU BEAST!" Ankylomon roared, his voice shattering windows.  
  
Delta-Cody took a step back unsteadily, his legs threatening to fail as Ankylomon raised himself on his hind legs, ready to crush the life out of Delta-Cody. Ankylomon would not have thought himself capable of killing a human. Until today. "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Tri-Force Beam!" Ankylomon's scream echoed as the combined power of Deltamon's three heads hit him in the back, covering him in a non-stop blaze of blue energy. Ankylomon fell to his knees as Deltamon's attack finally ceased. Ankylomon's massive head fell inches away from Delta-Cody. Delta-Cody grabbed the wall to keep himself from falling over as the ground shook. Ankylomon slowly shrunk back to Armadillomon, his eyes still wet with tears. "Cody.I'm sorry." Armadillomon weakly moved his head to Cody's motionless form.  
  
Armadillomon tried to get up, but the massive bone head on Deltamon's arm pinned him down. "Nice try." Delta-Cody slowly walked up to Armadillomon.  
  
"How.could any part of you.be Cody." Armadillomon choked up.  
  
Delta-Cody placed the barrel of the gun on Armadillomon's head. "I'm not. I am Delta."  
  
BANG!  
  
Joe worked feverishly, hearing Zudomon attacking Izzy. Joe was impressed with the little, no big guy. Izzy was by far more powerful, but Zudomon still was holding his own, buying Joe the time he needed. Joe stood up, grasping his newly built device. Then he turned to another crate. "I may go down." Joe ripped the wooden lift off with a grunt of effort. "But I sure as hell am not going down without a fight!"  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon had both hands on the handle of his gigantic hammer, bringing it down on Izzy. Zudomon had been throwing everything he had at Izzy, and Izzy wasn't even fazed.  
  
Izzy held out both hands as the hammer fell on him. His feet were driven into the ground up to their knees, but Izzy was otherwise unharmed. "Pathetic!" Izzy pushed up with all his strength, throwing Zudomon off balance as his hammer was wrenched from his grasp. "A waste of my time!" Izzy's aura fired a blast of dark energy originating from his hand, hitting Zudomon in the chest. Zudomon turned back into Gomamon as he went sailing into the wall. Gomamon's head made a sickening thump as it collided with the wall. "And where is that worthless partner of yours?"  
  
"Right here!" Izzy turned his head as high calibre rounds bounced of his shield. In the darkened warehouse though, Izzy couldn't see his opponent firing. The flashes from the gunfire creating a strobe like effect, seemingly everywhere at once.  
  
"Come on Joe!" Izzy regarded the bullets as nothing more than a mere rain. "Show yourself!"  
  
"What ever you want!" Joe came out from behind a box, discarding the automatic weapons.  
  
"Prodigious!" Izzy flung out his hands as dual spheres of black energy cackled from them.  
  
Joe ducked the blasts and rolled as the boxes behind him shattered into splinters, sending assorted handguns all over the floor. Joe was up on his feet, fast, impressive considering the bulky flamethrower strapped to his back. "Fry!" Joe shouted as he doused Izzy in burning flames.  
  
"Impressive." Izzy's face appeared from the blazes. "No mere human ever lasted a half a second against me in combat." Izzy just smiled as the flames, hot enough to melt steel, licked at his black aura. "But it's still futile. You can't win Joe."  
  
Joe scowled as the flamethrower finally ran out of fuel, blackening the floor and wall around Izzy, even partially melting the surrounding area, but not much else. "How could you do this Izzy?!" Joe flung the heavy tanks off his back, making a loud clanking sound throughout the warehouse.  
  
"You remember me?" Izzy chuckled. "I am touched."  
  
"I remember you Izzy Izumi." Joe walked forward. He was a fair bit taller than Izzy, but Izzy wasn't the least concerned about his height. "I remember how terrible I felt after you left the camp. I remember seeing Ladydevimon's face on the screen, and I remember finding your parents to find out what happened to you. They said you had disappeared. I believed after you ran off from camp, that Ladydevimon killed you."  
  
"Well now you know the truth." Izzy floated up, so now Joe looked up at him.  
  
"The truth?" Joe gripped his fists tightly. "The truth was I was devastated! Crushed! I blamed myself for letting you die in the forest! I vowed that I would never let anyone die again!"  
  
"And you did that very poorly, letting Ken perish and all." Izzy closed his eyes and shook his head..  
  
"All my life, my Church, my training, my underground." Joe went on. "All of it was for you! Dedicated to the child I let die, but who was actually responsible for this nightmare!"  
  
"The dark irony of it all." Izzy chuckled. "It is quite delicious."  
  
"My brother and father died in a make-shift hospital you ordered destroyed for helping the underground's wounded!" Joe's one good eye welled with tears. "My mother killed herself, unable to go on in this world." Joe's voice grew soft. "I considered ending it as well. But I made a promise, to help as much as possible."  
  
"And it was all for naught." Izzy began to laugh slightly. "I may have made you, but you and the other digidestined made me first. I am not that Izzy you left to die back in camp. I am the Digimon Emperor!" Izzy turned his head, and fired a blast of energy. Gomamon, who was just getting up, opened his eyes just as the energy sailed towards him. He howled as the energy washed over him. White atoms floated gently away as Gomamon's scream died in the hollow walls.  
  
"BASTARD!" Joe jumped at Izzy.  
  
Izzy's hand whipped around from the deleted digimon, and grasped Joe's neck. Joe grabbed Izzy's arm as Izzy began to squeeze. "When you arrive in Hell." Izzy squeezed even harder, cutting off Joe's air supply. "Tell them Izzy sent you."  
  
Joe smiled as blood trickled from his lips. Dropping one hand from Izzy's neck, he placed it in his pocket, and pulled out a small remote. Joe had learned many things from the various members of the underground. Electronics, radio signals, and explosives. He laughed as he pushed down on the trigger button. "Tell them yourself." Joe coughed, shortly before he was engulfed in a massive explosion. The C-4 exploded with a deafening blast, setting of more explosions as the ammunition caught fire. The entire mountain shook as an entire square block of Izzy's lair vanished from the face of the earth. In the center of the raging inferno, a single figure slowly walked out of the blaze.  
  
"Not today Joe." Izzy walked out of the blaze. "Not today."  
  
The next chapter of Destiny's End. If you want to be on my mailing list, or have any questions, requests, comments, send them to mrredrover@hotmail.com. Proofread by: Madman 


	70. Last Stand

Izzy walked to the nearest security port in one of the buildings. He scowled as he looked around him. The forest around his city was ablaze, half his buildings were damaged, most beyond repair. Luckily for him, this building and all it's computers were still functional. "Okay, give me a report!" He talked roughly in the counsel. His compound was hanging in tatters, from the battles and explosion. They could be fixed of course, but it was an inconvenience to him.  
  
Myotismon spoke first. "The children Yolei and Sora, as well as their digimon have been taken care off. Quite tasty girls, I am feeling much better after that run in with their Cody."  
  
"Don't worry about him." Delta-Cody spoke through the council. His breath was a little strangled. Izzy was impressed the child was alive, let alone battling after being attacked by their Cody, the drugs, and being drained of a few pints of blood from Myotismon. "A sword is no match for a gun. Got his digimon too."  
  
"And Gabumon's atoms, along with Wargreymon as you know." Lillymon spoke. "It's a shame. They were so cute. Don't know what's wrong with Gamma though. He seemed a bit ticked I iced his traitorous digimon. Oh yeah. Killed that bitch Mimi to." Lillymon said as almost an afterthought.  
  
"And I took care of Joe and Gomamon." Izzy rubbed his hair. "So where's the rest? Ken, Sam, Davis, Kari, and TK, plus their digimon, including Wizardmon."  
  
"Maybe they ran off?" Myotismon suggested. "It would be prudent, they are completely out-classed."  
  
"That would show intelligence." Izzy responded. "And digidestined always allow emotion to override common sense." Izzy turned to his monitors. "So where are they?" Most of the monitors were down, simply because half the buildings were damaged and destroyed. "Hmmmm." Izzy prided himself on his observational skills. Of course, that was mostly become of his unique brain from his parents, Ladydevimon and Devimon. In the lab he had kept Kari in, the clock read 1:45 pm. It was now well past that. "Very clever Ken. An infinite loop of the surveillance tape. Very clever indeed." Izzy got up. "Meet back at the lab of the main council building. The remaining digidestined are there. I want Kari alive! The others, kill them."  
  
"It looks like Izzy figured out our plans." Sam remarked as he looked at the monitors. Izzy was advancing on the black building, now fully aware of their location.  
  
Ken was sweating as he frantically typed at the keyboard. "I need more time!"  
  
"We're on it!" Davis shouted. "Come on TK!"  
  
"I am going to." Wizardmon announced. "I have to stop who was once my friend." Wizardmon looked at Gatomon and smiled. "To save who is my friend now."  
  
"We're on it!" Patamon shouted. The Crest of Hope should help him digivolve to Magnangemon. At least, he hoped.  
  
"Patamon, Veemon." The two turned to Gatomon. Gatomon looked towards the two. From Patamon, then Veemon and back again. "Please be careful."  
  
"We will, din't worry!" Veemon smiled nervously.  
  
"You just protect Kari." Patamon flew down the halls. TK and Davis followed suit, running after their digimon allies.  
  
Wizardmon lagged behind. He bent over to Gatomon. "Why didn't you tell him?"  
  
Gatomon sighed. "I know they both love me. And I can't bare to hurt either of them."  
  
"You are one of the most honorable digimon I've ever met." Wizardmon bent over and kissed Gatomon on the cheek. "It was a pleasure to meet you Gatomon. I wish we could have gotten to know one another more."  
  
"Wizardmon don't say.." Gatomon pleaded, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I have to go help our friends." Wizardmon turned and went after everyone else, knowing that he would never see her again.  
  
Izzy walked up to the black building with the gold pentagram embroidered on the doors. The doors burst open, as Flamedramon and Angemon jumped out. "You will not win!" Flamedramon pointed a claw at Izzy.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how often I proved that statement wrong." Izzy smiled slyly.  
  
"Regardless, we shall defend this post to out last breath." Angemon was getting ready to digivolve again. Magnangemon would be the greatest line of defense.  
  
"You now our power Izzy." TK shouted. "And you know we won't give up!"  
  
"That's right!" Gatomon shouted from behind the two.  
  
Flamedramon turned partly around. "Gatomon! You should be up with Kari you can't even digivolve!"  
  
"I know." Gatomon walked over to Angemon. "But I couldn't let the digimon I love face Izzy alone." Gatomon nuzzled against Angemon's leg.  
  
Flamedramon saw Gatomon rub her paw up the surprised Angemon's leg. He gritted his teeth so hard it hurt. The spires hit him a moment afterwards. "I WARNED YOU!" Flamedramon growled. Izzy became a non-issue as of now  
  
"Flamedramon!" Davis shouted. He could see the black spires taking control.  
  
Angemon gasped. He was wondering why would Gatomon deliberately provoke Flamedramon, and then saw the flash of gold from Gatomon's tail. The gold ring. The one Gatomon lost. "You're Alpha!" Angemon jumped back, and swung at Gatomon with his golden staff.  
  
"Duh!" Alpha-Gatomon flipped backwards avoiding the blow. "How many times are you going to fall for the same trick?"  
  
"I see we're up and about." Izzy remarked at Alpha-Gatomon.  
  
"Just needed a little cat nap. That Armadillomon caught me off guard. Getting hurt by a rookie. How humiliating! But I'm back." Alpha-Gatomon purred as Flamedramon advanced on Angemon. "Besides, it's time to see things get interesting."  
  
Angemon was now facing Flamedramon. "Flamedramon, listen to me! Do not let anger control you!"  
  
"Gatomon was mine!" Flamedramon was well beyond logic. "Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Oh this is far to entertaining to interrupt." Izzy chuckled as a fireball spewed from Flamedramon's hands.  
  
Angemon dove to side as searing bursts of fire missed him. TK and Davis hit the dirt as fire seared above them. "Flamedramon!" Davis screamed, his words having no effect.  
  
Flamedramon sprung forward with his powerful legs taking Angemon to the ground. "Should have left her alone!" Flamedramon rammed his fist forward.  
  
Angemon moved his head to the left as the claws imbedded in the ground. Angemon kicked up, and threw Flamedramon back on his feet. "Flamedramon, please listen! I don't want to hurt you!"  
  
"The feeling is NOT mutual!" Flamedramon leapt forward again. Angemon flew straight up. Flamedramon landed on the ground, and launched himself upwards.  
  
"TK!" Davis shouted. "We've got to calm Flamedramon down before.." Davis turned to TK and gasped.  
  
Myotismon had TK by the throat, holding him up. The ultimate was a mess, his clothes ripped, with horrific wounds on his neck and torso from Cody. His face was scorched as well with several burns. TK had his hands on Myotismon's lips, to keep himself from choking. Myotismon's second hand shot out, and grabbed Davis. "You'll do nothing of the sort. This battle amuses me also."  
  
Angemon flew back as Flamedramon ascended on him. Flamedramon overshot Angemon, ending up about twenty feet over Angemon's head. "Flamedramon we have more important things to worry about!"  
  
"Fire Rockin!" Flamedramon's body was enveloped in flame. He dived on to Angemon full force, the skies flashing as the dragon collided with his target. The two landed on the ground in a fury of flames.  
  
Angemon got to his feet unsteadily. He had been trying not to fight back, but words here having no effect. Yet he could not bring himself to hurt his anger filled friend. Perhaps the artificial anger Flamedramon was experiencing could be used to his advantage. "Flamedramon, why do you hate me?"  
  
"Because you keep persisting in going after Gatomon!" Flamedramon growled as his fist burst into flame.  
  
"I have no interest in Gatomon!" Angemon lied. "It's Alpha-Gatomon, she's the one who is keeping you and Gatomon apart! If it was not for her, you and Gatomon would be together as we speak!"  
  
"You're...you're right!" Flamedramon roared. He turned to Alpha-Gatomon, who was standing next to Izzy. "This is your fault!"  
  
"Uh-oh." Alpha-Gatomon cocked an eye. "Someone's a little touchy."  
  
"You tricked me for the last time, you COPYCAT!" Flamedramon growled and leapt forward. Alpha-Gatomon jumped straight up on to the ledge of the nearby building. Flamedramon was up an after her in a heartbeat.  
  
Flamedramon landed on the roof, seeing Alpha-Gatomon bound to an even higher building. Flamedramon leapt up after her, landing a split second after her on the particularly high skyscraper. The wind whipped around the two combatants; bring the smell of burning rubble in to the air. Flamedramon took a step forward, growling in rage. "Now you die!"  
  
"Not yet." Someone tapped on Flamedramon shoulder. Flamedramon turned around, just in time to be socked under the chin by Lillymon. "Some men do not know how to treat a lady." Lillymon watched Flamedramon skid over the ceiling.  
  
"Isn't that the truth Epsilon?" Alpha-Gatomon purred as she walked over to Flamedramon, clicking her claws together. "One lone warrior, against impossible odds. That would make a good epic story." Alpha-Gatomon traced her sharp claws across Flamedramon's leg, then up his body to his neck. "Except this plot has a surprise twist." Alpha-Gatomon began to apply pressure. "The hero dies."  
  
"Magical Gi!" Lightning arced from the skies, connecting with Alpha-Gatomon who screamed as she went flying back. "One more plot twist!" A robed figure shouted from the sky.  
  
"Who's the midget with the stick?" Lillymon smirked as Wizardmon landed next to Flamedramon.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon shook off the blast. "An old friend." Alpha-Gatomon stumbled a little. She never was the best at taking a hit, her main defense was the fact she was too fast and small to be hit. That and the fact most enemies of hers didn't live long enough to attack.  
  
"Not very friendly now is he?" Lillymon smiled. "But he is cute."  
  
Wizardmon helped Flamedramon to his feet. "Are you all right?"  
  
"The copy cat dies!" Flamedramon roared as soon as his senses recovered, and he leapt at Alpha-Gatomon again.  
  
"Accursed spires!" Wizardmon groaned. Even in his dark cell, the black spires exploits reached him.  
  
"I don't know." Lillymon walked up behind Wizardmon. "They do make for a good show..."  
  
Wizardmon aimed his staff at Lillymon as he whirled around. The staff cackled with energy. "Be gone foul Council member!"  
  
"Make me." Lillymon smirked, crossing her arms.  
  
"Magical Gi!" Lightning arced from the golden staff, hitting the roof.  
  
Lillymon however flew straight up, her arms still crossed. "And the fun begins!" Lillymon smiled.  
  
"Fire Punch!" Flamedramon's fist seared towards Alpha-Gatomon.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon dodged and slid under Flamedramon's feet. She was moving a little slower; Wizardmon's blast had taken a lot out of her. Flamedramon moved quickly, and managed to catch Alpha-Gatomon in the side with his tail. "Ooff!" Alpha-Gatomon rolled, ending up on her feet. "Hey."  
  
"Witch!" Flamedramon sprung forward using his massively powerful legs. Alpha-Gatomon didn't have time to move, and was snatched between Flamedramon's claws. She was yanked of her feet and held at eye level. "Gatomon is mine! I love her! And you'll pay for i!" An odd feeling was coming over Flamedramon, his rage subsiding. Flamedramon looked down.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled as the claws around her neck tightened. "Two boys loving the same girl. a tragedy isn't it?" Flamedramon just growled. "You want Gatomon, but she only things of you as a friend. Nothing more.. You want more.." Gatomon made a soft purr. "And I can give you that."  
  
Meanwhile, Lillymon and Wizardmon where still battling in the sky. "Come on mystic man!" Lillymon dodged to the left as a blaze of lightening surged by her. She had yet to uncross her arms, Wizardmon wasn't nearly as powerful as she was.  
  
"Fire ball!" Wizardmon flung a ball of light at Lillymon.  
  
Lillymon flew straight up her arms still were crossed. "Now what did Gatomon see in you to keep you all to herself?"  
  
"Silence!" Wizardmon lunged forward, intent on bringing the staff down on her flowered head. Lillymon's foot snapped up, catching him under the jaw. Wizardmon went flying down to the roof. His body smashed into an emergency firewater tank. Wizardmon slid to the ground, drenched as a large hole spewed water all over him. Wizardmon slowly got to his feet, dripping wet. "I will not.yield."  
  
"You aren't the brightest mon in the world are you?" Lillymon landed on the roof, her feet making delicate splashes as she walked in the water. She never had to even uncross her hands. "I'm faster, stronger, powerful, and smarter than you."  
  
Wizardmon pointed his staff at her. "Maybe the first three."  
  
"Oh not that." Lillymon laughed. "That's getting old."  
  
"Then how about a new trick?!" Wizardmon flew up, and jammed his staff in the inch deep water. "Magical Gi!"  
  
Lillymon screamed as the electricity coursed through her body, the voltage channelled through her body from the conductive water. "Son of a." Lillymon stumbled.  
  
"Yah!" Wizardmon leapt forward, the staff connecting with the side of Lillymon's stomach.  
  
Lillymon went skidding across the roof, becoming drenched. "Cheap!"  
  
"Silence!" Wizardmon came down from the skies. Lillymon brought up her hands just in time to catch the staff. Lillymon strained as Wizardmon pushed down with all his strength. "Your retribution is at hand!"  
  
Flamedramon was still confused, holding Alpha-Gatomon in his claws, but unable to kill her. He was intrguied, the evil digimon said she could help him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me kill Angemon. No one will blame you, and you can have Gatomon all to yourself.." Gatomon smiled as her tail slowly reached around Flamedramon's free hand, almost with out notice.  
  
"And how can I trust you?" Flamedramon sneered, his claws starting to get quite hot for the young feline.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon smiled as she cocked her head to the side. "You can't." Flamedramon was about to ask what Alpha-Gatomon was talking about, when in one fluid motion, Alpha-Gatomon twisted his arm with her tail with surprising strength, catching him complete off guard. Flamedramon's mouth flew wide as his own claws were rammed through his chest. "Ahhh." Flamedramon wheezed.  
  
"Dumb digimon." Alpha-Gatomon dropped from his weakened grip. "You should have deleted me when you had the chance." Alpha-Gatomon blew a kiss at the pain ridden armoured dragon. "No second chances in this game."  
  
"Sorry.Davis." Flamedramon fell back. The pain had forced the spires mind warping effects from his dying body. "I.. failed.you.all."  
  
Flamedramon burst apart in a flurry of blue, Alpha-Gatomon falling to the roof as the body disappeared from in front her. "Bye bye blue boy." Alpha- Gatomon watched as the blue molecules completely disappeared.  
  
Lillymon grimaced. She and Wizardmon had been grappling for some time now. Wizardmon had taken a chunk out of her stamina with the lightening, and he seemed to be fighting with an almost unprecedented fury. Both combatants were soaked from the shattered water tower. "Your sins have got up with you, vile council member!" Wizardmon was on top gripping his magical staff.  
  
"All you heroes like to talk!" Lillymon was having trouble holding Wizardmon back. Wizardmon had weakened her more than she'd care to admit.  
  
"Enough talk. Now it is time to FIGHT!" Wizardmon pushed down.  
  
Lillymon moved her head suddenly to the left, the spiked sun jamming into the ground. "I won't be beaten by you!" Lillymon announced.  
  
Wizardmon took one hand of his staff, and jammed it into Lillymon's face. "Fireball!"  
  
Lillymon screamed as a supernova of light burst in her eyes. She grabbed her eyes and began writhing on the ground as her eyes burned in pain. "DAMN BASTARD!"  
  
Wizardmon ripped his staff out of the ground. "Your time is!"  
  
THWACK! A powerful kick in the center of Wizardmon's stomach caused the staff to fly from his grasp as he was wrenched off Lillymon. Wizardmon rolled over the water-strewn roof, coming to a stop. "No, she has years left." Alpha-Gatomon smirked as she watched Wizardmon rest against the wall. "You on the other hand seem to be running out of time." She turned to Lillymon, who was on her knees, rubbing her eyes. "Come on Lillymon. I took him out as Gatomon. Twice now." Alpha-Gatomon rubbed her ears. "I didn't even need my ultimate Angewomon form." Alpha-Gatomon hadn't recovered enough from Armadillomon and Wizardmon's attacks to digivolve again. But her Gatomon form was more than sufficient.  
  
"That's because I trusted you." Wizardmon got weakly to his feet, preparing to face two of the most powerful digimon left on earth. He picked up his staff, taking a deep breath. Flamedramon must be dead. He was all that stood between these two and the lab.  
  
Lillymon's eyes cleared as she stood up as well. "Damn cheap shots!" Spots still swam in front of her eyes. "You will pay for that!"  
  
Wizardmon slowly backed up, holding his staff high as the two digimon advanced. He knew before he fought this battle he hadn't a chance. But Ken needed time, and Wizardmon knew every second counted. "I've paid for my mistake a thousand times over. The mistake of trusting you Alpha."  
  
"Not even Gatomon anymore?" Alpha-Gatomon coyly laughed. "Let me guess. That pale imitation of me got to you."  
  
"She is more than you could ever hope to be." Wizardmon took a step back, and stumbled.  
  
"Oh please. That pussy never lasted five seconds against me. I am stronger, more powerful, and of course." Alpha-Gatomon ran her tail in front of her. "I am much better looking." Alpha-Gatomon suddenly was hit with a flash of insight. "That's why you're defending the feline wuss. She got to you!" Alpha-Gatomon began to laugh. "I know you always wanted me as your girlfriend, but geeze, even a scarred face dwarf like yourself can do better!"  
  
Wizardmon's eyes burned with rage. The spires hit him full force. "DIE!" Wizardmon leapt at Alpha-Gatomon, his aches and pain disappearing as an adrenal rage filled him.  
  
Alpha-Gatomon leapt to the side. "And there's the black spires!" Alpha- Gatomon brought up her tail to strike Wizardmon on the face, planning on putting him down with one quick blow.  
  
Wizardmon's gloved hand moved quickly, grasping the tail. In a surge of strength, he pulled Alpha-Gatomon forward, ramming the butt off his staff in her forehead. Alpha-Gatomon went flying out of his grip, landing on her back in the ankle deep water. Wizardmon lifted his staff back up. "For Kari and Gatomon!" Wizardmon announced as he brought his staff down on the unconscious digimon.  
  
A strong hand grabbed the staff, inches from deleting Gatomon. "Did we forget about me?" Lillymon smiled. A powerful backhand across Wizardmon's face tore the sun rod from his grip. "Not bad. You got Alpha, and nearly me. Not bad at all for champion. But I got my second wind."  
  
Wizardmon was on his hands and knees, rubbing his jaw. "One or a hundred, nothing will keep me from my vengeance!" Wizardmon go up, now weaponless, and leapt at Lillymon, charging another fireball in his hands.  
  
"Now you sound like Izzy!" Lillymon grabbed Wizardmon's glowing hand, and twisted it backwards. "I knew some viral aspect lay in you, the way you back shot Alpha like that."  
  
"Release me!" Wizardmon sneered as he struggled, only to be thrown forward off balance. He turned, just as Lillymon's foot spun out, catching Wizardmon on the side of his head with a roundhouse kick. His hat came flying off, and he went flying into the wreckage of the water tower.  
  
Wizardmon slumped in the wet twisted metal. He blinked his eyes, the black spires mind warping effects starting to leave him. Lillymon hovered just in front of him. "You heartless, soulless creature."  
  
Lillymon's hands morphed, forming them into her flower cannon. "Yeah, yeah. Any more last words?"  
  
Wizardmon smiled through the pain. "Just a few. Your time is up." Wizardmon chuckled, turning into a cough.  
  
"No no no." Lillymon shook her head. "That's my line." Lillymon's cannon charged.  
  
"You'll see." Wizardmon took a deep breath. "You'll see."  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon fired. Wizardmon was consumed in a blast of energy and light. His breath left him as he broke up into his individual molecules. Lillymon landed as Wizardmon's completely broke up. "What the hell was that supposed to mean? Damn noble digimon. You'd think the world revolved around them." Lillymon twirled in a circle. "When the world revolves around me!" A sudden tiredness filled Lillymon. "Oh.not now." Lillymon turned bright and slowly shrank. Her rookie Palmon form took place.  
  
"Blast!" Palmon stopped her green rooted foot. "I wasn't paying attention. My energy is completely drained." Palmon looked over the rooftop several stories up. "Well, looks like I'll be taking the stairs." Palmon walked over to where Alpha-Gatomon still lay stunned. "Come on you." Palmon slung Alpha-Gatomon over her shoulder, using her vines to keep her on her back. "Let's get going. It's not like Izzy needs us now." Palmon walked over to the roof exit. "It's not like Angemon had a chance. Too bad. He was kinda cute."  
  
Angemon hoped Flamedramon would be all right as he disappeared over the rooftop, but he had his own problems now. "ANGEMON!" Angemon turned around. Myotismon had TK and Davis by the shirt collars. "Digivolve!"  
  
"Quiet!" Myotismon threw TK and Davis into the wall, stunning them both.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Golden energy splashed on Myotismon chest, driving him back. He was still not up to full strength, after being seriously injured by Cody and battling Aquilamon and Garudomon. When he finally came to a stop, colliding with the wall, he slumped to the ground. Angemon felt a twinge of satisfaction.  
  
"Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Izzy regarded Angemon with red eyes.  
  
"Then let us make it a true fight." Angemon began to glow. "Angemon digivolve to.MAGNANGEMON!" Magnangemon's taller winged form morphed into existence, facing the smaller Izzy.  
  
"Let me guess." Izzy looked over at TK lying against the wall. "That bitch Kari gave him his tag and crest. I should have killed him first." Izzy looked back at Magnangemon. "But he can go second."  
  
"You have become corrupted Izzy, more so than I could imagine." Magnangemon loomed over Izzy.  
  
"Flattery will accomplish nothing." Izzy's aura cackled with living dark energy. "Besides, you are still an ultimate, you haven't a chance!" Izzy punctuated his sentence by flinging a massive burst of energy from his hand, straight towards Magnangemon.  
  
Magnangemon dodged to the left, the blast sheering off two feathers from the tip of one of his wings. The energy blade to his sword extended as he pushed of the ground with his feet. "You will pay for you heinous deeds!" Magnangemon aimed his blade at Izzy as he flew full force.  
  
Izzy's hands moved like lightning as he grabbed Magnangemon's sword arm. "I'm faster than you realize!" Izzy threw Magnangemon to the ground, the pavement shaking with the impact. Izzy twisted his arm, causing Magnangemon to scream. Izzy slammed a foot on Magnangemon's neck, and pointed his fist at Magnangemon. "That was quick."  
  
"I am not finished yet!" Twisting his arm near to the breaking point, Magnangemon managed to loosen Izzy's grip slightly. Magnangemon brought his shield hard on Izzy's face. Izzy stumbled back, and Magnangemon swiped at him with his sword arm.  
  
Izzy dodged to right, and kneed Magnangemon in the gut. "Close, but no digidestined! It's not like you can penetrate my shield!" Izzy laughed as Magnangemon stumbled back. Suddenly, Izzy felt something warm drip down his face. Izzy slowly brought his hand to his cheek. It came back with a drop of blood on the fingertip.  
  
"Not as invulnerable as you thought?" Magnangemon pointed his sword at Izzy.  
  
Izzy clenched his fist tight. "You dare to CUT me!?!" Izzy growled. Magnangemon's sword could pierce his aura. That made him a great threat. "I will destroy you for that!"  
  
Magnangemon flew in the air, pointing his sword to the heavens. "Not today! Gate of Destiny!" Magnangemon drew a circle with his sword, and an archaic gate appeared.  
  
"Annoying pest!" Izzy flew up in the air as the gate opened. "Delete already!" Izzy fired another pulse of black energy from his hands as Magnangemon flew away from the gate. The energy fired at Magnangemon suddenly shifted, pulled and then swallowed by Magnangemon's creation.  
  
Izzy turned and faced Magnangemon, when he felt an odd tugging. The Gate of destiny was fully open, and was pulling on Izzy's dark aura. "Now Izzy, face your retribution!" Magnangemon brought his sword down on Izzy.  
  
Izzy scowled as he caught Magnangemon by the wrists. "I won't be defeated by the likes of you!" Izzy grimaced as Magnangemon pushed him back, closer to the gaping gate.  
  
"I am afraid you will!" With a serge of energy, Magnangemon pushed down, sending Izzy backward. Izzy was now a few inches away from the gate of destiny. His black aura was being sucked away, the energy being swallowed by the hungry portal.  
  
Izzy struggled to keep his ground as the Gate of Destiny threatened to devour him, but the more he struggled the more the gate seemed to tear at him, he flew full force, but still he was being pulled in. "Blasted." Izzy gritted his teeth as his feet were now in the gate. An idea came to Izzy, and he quickly deactivated his powers. Without a viral digimon aspect, the gate would have no need of him. The momentum slackened, but not enough. Izzy was now almost completely in the gate. He grabbed the edge of the circle portal.  
  
Magnangemon watched as Izzy was being sucked into oblivion. His body shuddered a little. "Magnangemon help me!" Izzy screamed.  
  
"After all you've done, all the pain, the misery, the horror!" Magnangemon pointed his sword hand at Izzy.  
  
Izzy's grip was slipping. "Forgive me!" Izzy cried as the Gate of Destiny's doors began to close. Magnangemon watched as the doors were halfway shut, Izzy's fingertips slowly sliding of the round frame. Magnangemon gritted his teeth. "I am sorry!" Izzy screamed as his fingers slipped, and he was hurled towards the abyss.  
  
"NO!" Magnangemon leapt forward, jamming his arm into the almost close gate. He managed to snag the tip of Izzy's cape. Magnangemon yanked with all his strength, pulling Izzy out just as the doors slammed shut. The gate rotated slowly, as it shrunk into nothingness.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Izzy huddled on the ground, shaking.  
  
"I am to." Magnangemon landed in front of the Digimon Emperor. "I nearly did something I would have regretted."  
  
"Actually you did!" Izzy's was on his feet in a heartbeat. Magnangemon didn't have time to react, taking a blast of dark energy in the chest. Magnangemon's screamed, as he was awashed with dark bio-energy.  
  
"I.saved you!" Magnangemon fell to his knees.  
  
"And for that I am thankful." Izzy floated towards Magnangemon and grabbed his hair, pulling him of the ground. Magnangemon tried to defend himself, but Izzy's attack took too much out of him. "Not too thankful though." Izzy placed a palm on Magnangemon's chest. Magnangemon screamed again as the energy sailed straight through him. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what Devimon felt, the sudden sensation of being empty was almost as horrible as the pain. The thought didn't last long, as he broke up into a universe of atoms, which slowly disappeared into the sky. "At least I made it expedient." Izzy dismissed Magnangemon's atoms with a wave of his hand. "But you should be proud. You were the first one who even came close to defeating me."  
  
Davis was up, and grabbed TK's arm. He just witnessed Magnangemon demise, and was trying to rouse the injured TK. "Come on TK. We've got to get out of here!"  
  
"Too late." Izzy floated over to the two young boys.  
  
"What happened to you Izzy?" Davis had TK leaning on his shoulder. "How could you do something like that?!"  
  
"Simple." Izzy pointed his hand at the two boys. "Like this."  
  
TK weakly opened his eyes, his head swimming. "What happened?"  
  
"TK." Davis looked at the creature with Izzy's face in front of him. "I am sorry about being a jerk about Kari."  
  
TK eyes cleared, and he recognized the dire circumstance. "Yeah. Me too." TK answered, as Izzy fired.  
  
"My god." Kari's knees buckled as she watched Izzy's grim actions through the monitor. Two of her friends, butchered in a horrific display by someone who was once their friend. "How could." Kari began to cry, holding Gatomon tight.  
  
"He's coming upstairs!" Sam shouted.  
  
"A few more minutes." Ken panted, his fingers moving like lightning.  
  
"You'll have them." Tai got up from his chair and walked to the door.  
  
"TAI NO!" Kari grabbed Tai's arm. "I won't lose you! I won't!"  
  
"Kari." Tai brushed a hand over Kari's tear stained cheek. "Seeing you again is more than I could ever hope. Ever dream." Tai smiled sweetly. "I lost you once. I will not lose you again." Tai bent down to Gatomon. "Take good care of her. She means everything to me."  
  
"I will." Gatomon hugged Tai's leg. "I will."  
  
Tai smiled as he turned back to the door. "I don't know how long I can hold him off. This had better work Ken."  
  
"I'll come with you." Sam walked up to Tai. "Two of us."  
  
"Will make no difference." Tai shook his head. "I am not going to use force. I have another plan." Tai placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Stay here, you're part of our last line of defense."  
  
Sam smiled as he took Tai's hand and shook it. "All right then. Good luck."  
  
"You too. And Kari, no matter what happens." Tai closed his eyes. "I love you."  
  
"I love you to Tai." Kari whispered as her big brother disappeared behind the door. Sam bolted the door after Tai left.  
  
Izzy walked down the hall alone. Myotismon was unconscious, Delta-Cody injured, Matt missing, and Alpha-Gatomon and Epsilon detained by Flamedramon and Wizardmon. But Izzy did not need them. There were only two digimon champion protectors left. His aura crackled with every step as he approached the lab. Imagine his surprise when he saw a lone figure sitting in a chair in front of the lab. Izzy laughed. "Out of all the people I expected to see, you were the one I was hoping to meet the most Tai."  
  
Tai didn't answer at first. "All of it." He said after several seconds of stone silence. "Meeting me back at my apartment. Leading me to the TV station. Having Kari die right before my eyes. All of it was you."  
  
"Yes, it was." Izzy coldly answered. "I owed you for leaving me to die back in camp."  
  
"I was a kid god damn it!" Tai got up, flinging the chair across the hall. "A scared kid who panicked when some strange demon woman attacked us!"  
  
"And that gave you the right to push me down, leaving me to my fate!" Izzy countered.  
  
"So why my sister?!" Tai walked up to Izzy. "Why did you have her killed instead of me?!" I was the one who knocked you over! Me! Not Kari!"  
  
"You didn't deserve a quick death." Izzy looked over Tai. "I wanted you to suffer, old friend. I wanted to make your life a living hell. I needed to do something that would eat away at your very being."  
  
"And you succeeded." Tai answered. "My last four years have been a nightmare. I pushed away anyone who tried to help me, even Agumon. You know I haven't even seen my parents? I don't even know if they're alive. How could I face them? Tell them their only daughter Kari, was dead. I guess I believed it was better they never knew the horrible truth. I can't even remember the last four years clearly, my depression was so great."  
  
"And don't think I didn't enjoy that." Izzy smiled. "Turning you into a quivering delusional mass was a highlight of my career." Izzy's eyes turned redder. "But enough chatter." Izzy suddenly got an idea. "Tell you what. You can leave."  
  
"Huh?" Tai regarded Izzy with caution.  
  
"I said, you can leave." Izzy motioned down the hall. "I don't want you. You can go. I'll even spare your beloved Kari. I still need her, now more than ever. Everyone else will die of course."  
  
Tai shook his head. "You know I won't go."  
  
"I know. I just wanted you to choose death willingly. It's not like you have any hope of defeating me." Izzy faced Tai.  
  
Tai knew that. He was just stalling. "I still won't go."  
  
"Still insane?" Izzy pointed his hand at Tai. "I know a cure for that. A bit drastic mind you, but effective none the less."  
  
"You won't kill me." Tai stood his ground.  
  
"Please. I've arranged thousands of executions. I've killed several times today." Izzy's hand crackled with built up power. "Although none as pleasurable as this."  
  
"You made my life a nightmare. You're not going to get any satisfaction killing me quick." Tai held out his arms wide. "Kill me, but if you had any guts you'd face me one on one. Man to beast."  
  
Izzy scowled as his hand began to pulse. "Why you pathetic creature!" "Come on you coward!" Tai shouted. "If you're so high and mighty, why don't you fight me on even terms?!"  
  
Izzy flung his hands to his sides. "You are nothing to me. I don't need my powers to deal with you!" Izzy's eyes turned back to normal as his aura dissipated into nothingness. "Just like you want. No aura. No powers."  
  
Tai suppressed a smile. A few more minutes. That's all he needed. "So you're not a complete wimp."  
  
Izzy smiled. "So let's see how much of a weakling you are!"  
  
Tai threw the first punch. Izzy surprised him though, ducking under the blow. Tai grunted as Izzy hit him with a gloved fist in his stomach. "You're right Tai!" Izzy landed another blow to Tai's chin. "This is much more satisfying then a quick demise for you!"  
  
Tai stumbled back, rubbing his sore chin. "Nice punch."  
  
"I've trained myself, not only with my powers, but my body as well." Izzy moved forward with a flurry of his long cape. "I like being strong. Stronger than you. Stronger than anybody!"  
  
Izzy threw a kick, planning on catching Tai in the chest. Tai however, moved forward, stopping Izzy's kick before it fully extended into his chest. Tai felt it though, but still stood up as he got Izzy on his chest. Izzy's padded digimon emperor outfit took most of the blow, but he was thrown off balance, and landed on his back. Tai seized the opportunity. He jumped on top of Izzy, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "This is payback for the last four years!" Tai shook Izzy, slamming his head back into the ground.  
  
Izzy grabbed Tai's wrists, stopping another attack. "I'll have to take a rain check!" Izzy tried to throw Tai off, but discovered Tai was stronger than him. "My sister!" Tai pulled his hand back, and struck Izzy across the face with a backhand. Tai brought his hand back again, and struck Izzy across the face a second time. Tai screamed as he broke three fingers.  
  
Izzy looked up, red eyes under the black shield of energy around his body. "Did that hurt?" Izzy effortlessly got up, throwing Tai off.  
  
"I thought you said no powers!" Tai held his broken hand close to his body.  
  
Izzy grabbed Tai by the sides of his head, and pulled Tai off the ground. "I lied." Izzy smiled as he squeezed. "Don't act that surprised."  
  
The continuation of my epic lemon. If you want to be on my mailing list, or have any requests, comments, suggestions for plot, email me at mrredrover@hotmail.com. Proofread by: Madman 


	71. Sacrifice of Kin

The door to the lab burst open, the steel doors crumbling like paper. "You're trespassing." Izzy scowled as he floated in. His hands were dripping with a crimson fluid as he raised them. "And trespassers will be prosecuted."

"Cat's eye beam!" Nefertimon saw the horrific display on the monitor. Kari was crumbled up in the corner, oblivious to anything around. Nefertimon poured every ounce of her soul into the blast, fueled by anger and hatred to this creature who was once Izzy. "Demon Child!"

Izzy was surprised, as he was actually driven back by the force of a champion's blow. Izzy was knocked six feet out of the lab, when he turned up his power. His feet sunk an inch in the ground as he walked through the pink energy Nefertimon was firing. It dispersed over his shield like nothing. "An impressive effort." Izzy remarked, as he was two feet away, walking past the tattered remains of Kari's dear brother.

"Get away!" Nefertimon was sweating as she never let up for a second. "You monster!" Her normally stone set face was twisted in anguish.

"Sticks and stones won't break my bones…" Izzy grabbed Nefertimon by her head. "So you can imagine how name calling affects me." Izzy then drove her face into the floor. Nefertimon groaned in pain as Izzy then flung her back into the wall next to Ken.

Gatomon's unconscious form took place as Ken seemed to be worked into a frenzy. "A few more seconds!"

"Not going to happen!" Izzy pointed his hand at Ken, and charged a quick pulse of energy.

"YAH!" Izzy was driven into the floor, cracking the floor under the force of the impact. Stingmon was hiding near the ceiling, and leapt at Izzy's distraction. "Spiking Strike!" Stingmon raked Izzy across the back with his energy sword.

"Get off you insect!" Izzy stood straight up, and Stingmon fell back. Stingmon used his wings to keep balance, but Izzy was up quickly. Stingmon grunted in pain as Izzy connected a balled up fist with his chest. "You dare strike me!" Izzy flung Stingmon across the room, into the same spot where Gatomon lay. Stingmon turned back to Wormon, as he landed on Gatomon's lap. "Now if there are no more interruptions…" Izzy held both hands to his sides as they cackled with living force.

"I won't let you hurt Ken." Wormon crawled weakly in front of Ken, whose fingers were flying across the board.

"Yes you will!" Izzy smiled as he prepared to kill Ken and Wormon.

"No we won't!" Izzy turned his head as Sam jammed the power cable he ripped out of the wall into Izzy's face. Izzy screamed as he was blinded by sparks, and jolted with electricity.

"Ignoramuses!" Izzy cried as he stumbled back, covering his blinded eyes with one hand. He threw a wild backhand, the tips of his fingertips just catching Sam on the side. Sam went head over heels, tumbling next to Ken. Sam slumped against the wall, breathing steadily.

"Done!" Ken cried as he pulled his hands away. He turned to Kari, who was crying in the corner. "Kari, grab the power bars!"

"He killed…." Kari sobbed harder, oblivious to her surroundings.

"KARI!" Ken screamed. "GRAB THE POWER BARS!" Kari just sobbed harder. Ken bent over and grabbed Kari. "Kari, listen to me! If this works, we can save them all! I need you! Come on!" Ken shook Kari.

Kari blinked her tear stained eyes. "Yes…" She stood up, her body threatening to give out from grief.

Izzy rubbed his eyes as he pulled his gloved hand away. Everything was blurred, and spots danced around the edges. "Enough games!" Kari reached for the two power bars as Izzy brought his hands forward the second Kari grabbed the power bars, one in each hand. "Now you DIE!" Black energy fired from Izzy's wrists, sailing towards Ken, intent on wiping the boy from the planet.

"AHHhhhh!" Kari shivered as her body turned white with light. Izzy's energy came towards Ken. And stopped.

"What!" Izzy cried, enraged. A wall of transparent white light separated the two remaining digidestined and their digimon, along with Sam. "Enough parlor tricks!" Izzy's eyes flashed with anger as he pointed his gloves at the transparent wall, and unleashed his full power on the wall. The energy splashed against the wall, and dissipated harmlessly.

Ken went back to the computer. "Hardly a parlor trick you freak." Ken turned and shot Izzy an angry glare. "I realized why you wanted Kari, when the digidestined trusted me enough to tell me the full story. How you got your powers, your mother Ladydevimon, and more importantly, how she escaped." Ken brought up a screen.

Izzy instantly recognized it as the code from underneath Gabumon's fur. "The time travel code…" Izzy shuddered.

"Exactly. You needed Kari as a power source, and Gabumon's code." Ken typed into the computer. "Gabumon was kind enough to give it to us. He was a little hesitant about removing his pelt, but I seem to have a good reputation in this world. Unlike you."

"How observant. The ultimate weapon." Izzy walked over to the computer and quickly pulled up a file. "You see, even after all my precautions, there were still digidestined surfacing. Not a lot, but enough to worry me." Pictures of digidestined began flashing on the screen. A Mexican girl and a Gotsumon, a blond French girl with a Floramon. "I believe it was destiny's way of fighting me. Naturally I had them killed. Their digimon fought valiantly, but they were alone, and out classed." Izzy watched as a trio of Russian digidestined came up. "But what would happen if too many surfaced?" A young Australian with a crab type digimon appeared next. "I would need a better way of tracking them down. Some, like Michael, managed to elude me." Izzy smiled at Kari. Kari shivered as Izzy gazed at her. "I made a terrible mistake when I had this world's Gatomon kill you. I didn't know you were the key to time travel. I didn't discover that fact until afterwards. That is why I spared the other digidestined, in case they too had some use for me. But when you came from your time line, I realized I had the key to absolute power." Izzy began to laugh. "I could discover my enemies before they're even my foes! Strike them down as babies! My mistakes, as few as they are, would become meaningless! I could travel in time to fix them, becoming an absolute god!" Izzy fired another blast into the wall. "A GOD!"

"Then call me an atheist." Ken nodded to the barrier as the dark energy harmlessly dispersed. "I made it so that we exist a micro second out of your time frame, in the past. An impenetrable boundary of time."

"Stop this at once!" Izzy screamed as he sailed into the wall, only to be rebounded off. "Blasted Ken! No matter what time line you're from!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ken scowled. "As bad as I was, I was no where near your level of depravity. And at least I am going to make up for my mistakes."

"Wha…what are you doing?" Izzy shook.

"Exactly what you planned on doing. Time travel." Ken brought up a date. "Look familiar?"

Izzy began to sweat. "That's…eight years ago…when…"

Ken finished his sentence. "When Ladydevimon traveled back in time. She set off the chain of events. The one that led to your insanity, and the destruction of this world. Stop her, and the world reverts back to normal."

"NO!" Izzy screamed as he tried to tear the time wall down with his bare hands. "I will not become that weakling Izzy! I AM THE DIGIMON EMPEROR!"

A portal of white light opened, causing Izzy to redouble his efforts. "Not for much longer." Ken turned to Kari. "Kari?"

Kari was still crying, trying hard not to collapse. Ken broke her trance. "Ye...yes?"

"Take Gatomon and go through the portal. I'll stay at this end, and make sure Izzy can't follow us." Ken instructed.

"Ken…" Kari whispered as she let go of the power bars, charged with her life energy.

"Go! If this works, Tai and the others will be fine!" Ken pointed to the time portal. Izzy screamed and tore at the time barrier harder.

"He's right Kari." Gatomon limped to her digidestined. "It's our only chance."

Kari wiped her tears dry. "I know. Ken…" Kari walked up to Ken, and hugged him. "Thank you."

Ken smiled as Kari let go. Gatomon and Kari jumped through the white ring, and vanished.

Izzy's lip was bleeding as he bit down, he was panicking. If all went according to Ken's plans, he would cease to exist as soon as the time line reset itself. His entire world, gone! He needed a plan. Izzy did have a back up plan, but it was at great risk. He needed a safer plan. Izzy forced himself to calm down, looking at Ken, Wormon, and the slumped from of Sam. The solution immediately came to him. Izzy instantly calmed down. "Well it looks like you won, Ken."

Ken couldn't help but be smug. "Looks that way."

Izzy twirled all around the room with a flurry of his long red cape. "All of this will be gone, reverting back to the first time line."

Now Ken was a little edgy. Izzy was baiting him. "I know."

"But you prefer this time line. Admit it!" Izzy pointed at Ken.

"Are you mad!" Ken gasped. "You turned this place into a living nightmare! People live in fear and terror! Your turned Palmon, Matt, Cody and Gatomon into creatures as vile as you! You've killed all of my friends, the digidestined, you murderous lunatic!"

"Oh, not all of them." Izzy pointed beside Ken. "Are we not forgetting someone?"

Ken looked to his side, Sam was sitting against the wall, knocked out. "Sam!" Ken bent down, rubbing a hand over his brother's head. His fingers detected a good size bump on the back but he was otherwise fine.

"Refresh my memory Kenneth." Izzy grabbed a chair and sat down in front of the transparent wall of energy. "What did become of your dear brother in the first time line?"

Ken shook as he touched his brother's face, making sure he was real. "He died…"

"Quite horribly in an accident if memory serves me." Izzy chuckled. "How did he die? Was it quick? Slow? Did you just get a phone call one day? Or did you travel to his hospital bed day after day hoping one day he'd wake up, until…"

"STOP IT!" Ken screamed as horrifying memories filled him.

"You're right. How it happens is inconsequential. The net result is the same." Izzy watched as his words sank in. "And you doomed him to the same fate. I thought you loved him more than that."

Ken realized Izzy's game as tears welled up in his eyes. "You son of a bitch…"

Ladydevimon's flashed on the screen behind her. "Yes, he is. And you know he speaks the truth. My death…is Sam's death."

"And watch the insults. I'm not the one sentencing his own brother to death." Izzy snickered. "But it's not too late." Izzy motioned with his head to the time portal. "You can stop Kari. Keep the time line constant and Sam survives."

"Ken, no!" Wormon grabbed Ken's pant leg.

"You'll kill us if we succeed anyway!" Ken faced Izzy.

"Absolutely not!" Izzy replied. "I would gain nothing from your death. If Kari is stopped, time travel is impossible to all but me, so you are no threat. I would be in your debt, as a matter a fact. And I wouldn't risk killing you and Sam, in case another time traveling instance occurs. You see, you'll have to preserve this time line no matter what. Any other changes, and you risk losing Sam."

"Ken, please…" Wormon pleaded.

"Do I have your word…" Ken scowled.

"Anything you want." Izzy smiled. "You and Sam will be safe. You can live anywhere you want in the world safely. I can even find a place on my council for you, if you want, just like Matt." Izzy offered. "You and Matt have a lot in common. You'll sell your soul to save your brother." Izzy's eyes turned red as his voice dropped. "And I know you will."

Ken bowed his head, and turned to the portal. "Wormon. Let's go."

"Ken…Look at this world. Look at Izzy. Can we really sentence both worlds to suffer like this?" Wormon begged.

Ken put one foot in the portal. "To save Sam. Yes."

8 years ago…

Ladydevimon surveyed her surroundings. "A whole new world. My world." Ladydevimon stood on top of the skyscraper. "Only I know what the future holds! So what if the digidestined defeated me. That was another time! I will kill them all, when they procure their digivices." Ladydevimon smiled as her bats cackled around her. "It's a shame I have to wait four years to find them."

"Why wait!" A bolt of light energy exploded over Ladydevimon's head.

Ladydevimon ducked as her bats disintegrated. "Who dares…" Ladydevimon looked up. "YOU!"

Angewomon floated in front of her. The power of the time portal infused every fibre of her being, allowing her ultimate transformation. "Me."

"How can this be!" Ladydevimon waved her hand, doubling the length of her fingernails for the upcoming battle. "I left you in the future!"

"And what a terrible future you created!" Kari shouted from across the rooftop where Angewomon set her down. "But we're here to see that never happens!"

Back in the present…

"Groannn…" Matt's head swam. He tried to clear his thoughts, but everything was jumbled. He weakly got to his knees.

"You okay Matt?" A soft hand grabbed his own.

Matt focused his eyes. Jun was in front of him, worry in her eyes. "Jun? I thought I told you to wait in my room."

"Sorry Matt." Jun apologized. "But I heard that explosion…"

Matt looked behind him. "The munitions warehouse." There was an enormous crater, filled with the remains of roads and buildings. "The blast must have thrown me, and knocked me out."

"What happened here?" Jun was worried. "And where's Davis?"

"I don't know…" Matt's thoughts came back to him. "Oh my god, Gabumon! What have I done?" Tears began to fill in his eyes.

"Matt?" Jun was now frightened as well. Gamma, the all-powerful Council of Five member, was frightened.

"We have to find Izzy!" Matt stood up, fighting the sorrow, and he took off in the direction of the Council of Five main building.

"Who?" Jun ran to keep up.

"The true leader of the Council of Five." Matt huffed. "And the one who created me."

"What?" Jun strained to keep her pace as they came to the building. "What is going on Matt? Where's my bro…." Jun's voice cracked as she came to the building. A battle had definitely taken place, but that wasn't what drew Jun's attention. Matt followed her gaze to the wall, cracked and scorched by an energy blast. Two charred forms, burnt almost beyond recognition, lay up against the wall. Matt's knees buckled as he saw a white cap lay on the ground in front of one of the bodies. Jun was focused on another object on one of the bodies, a pair of shattered and scorched goggles. Jun's whole body began to shake as the exact same horror that struck her once, happened again.

8 years ago….

"Nightmare Wing!" Hordes of bats flew out of Ladydevimon's hands.

"Heaven's Charm!" A band of energy flew out from around Angewomon, destroying the winged creature.

Kari watched the battle from the rooftops. More rested on this battle then any other. The lives of all of her friends, family, the entire world. Even Ladydevimon didn't realize the stakes of this battle.

"I am impressed." Ladydevimon's eyes turned red, before firing a blast of energy at Angewomon. "You seem… different. Normally I would have prevailed by now, but you seem much more experienced." Ladydevimon's blast missed Angewomon, who flew straight up. "As does your human ally." Ladydevimon looked down at Kari briefly. She looked back up as Angewomon searing towards her. "So my guess is you're from even further in the future than I am." Ladydevimon dodged to the left. The fingernails on her left hand grew several inches long. "So why did it take so long for you to come after me?" Ladydevimon dived at Angewomon. Angewomon grabbed her extended left hand, and with a grunt of effort, threw Ladydevimon across the skies.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon quickly fired a blast of energy from her finer tips.

Ladydevimon quickly recovered, but the blast still shore off a piece her leather garb. "And why so quiet? Usually you heroes want to talk my ears off. Besides, I have a world to conquer!"

"I have seen the world you help create! And I will stop you from ending our destiny!" Angewomon screamed. The death of her friends had enraged her to nearly the breaking point. Their were tears in her eyes as she took off after Ladydevimon again.

"But aren't we forgetting something!" Ladydevimon's garb broke out in spores, shooting out black gears.

"Angewomon watch out!" Kari screamed. The black gears….They turned Gatomon evil for a short time. If they even touched her, all was lost.

Ladydevimon smiled as a dozen gears came flying at Angewomon. "Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon twirled, and the gears disintegrated in a flash of light. Ladydevimon covered her eyes as she was blinded. "Celestial Arrow!" Ladydevimon didn't move quickly enough, taking the blast in the chest. She fell from the skies, stunned.

Kari had to dive out of the way as Ladydevimon came crashing down on the rooftop. She lost her balance, and fell to her knees. "Ouch!"

Angewomon landed on the roof shortly after. She had expelled most of her energy in the battle. But she had enough for one last task. Ladydevimon was on her knees, when she was yanked roughly up by her neck. "Is this anyway for ladies to act?" Ladydevimon coughed. She grabbed Angewomon's hands, but the blast has almost deleted her. She was losing, and she knew it. Angewomon was fighting with a rage she could not reach, not even comprehend.

Kari was a little shaken. She didn't even realize she was being helped up for a second, until she looked up at Ken. "Ken!" Kari actually smiled, despite the extreme circumstance. Her smile faded as she looked at Ken. He wasn't even looking at her, but she could see the look of absolute anguish on his face. Not even when he changed from the Digimon Emperor was his pain so great. "Ken?" Kari stood straight up. "Ken, Say something!"

Ken looked briefly in her eyes, then turned away. "I have no choice. Stingmon, NOW!"

"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon flew down from the skies. Angewomon looked up, just in time as Stingmon crashed into her. She was wrenched from Ladydevimon's grip, and carried off the side of the building. Ladydevimon fell to her knees, Stingmon saving her just in time.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari screamed. She turned and faced Ken, tearing her hand from his grip. "What are you doing!"

"I have no CHOICE!" Ken hollered back.

"Call Stingmon off NOW!" Kari ordered. She actually grabbed Ken by the collar, she was so enraged. "We have to save everybody! We have to save TAI!"

Ken put his hands between Kari's hands around his neck, and threw off her grip. "I have to save SAM! If Ladydevimon dies, he dies! I lost him once, I won't lose him again!"

Something deep inside Kari burned. Her friends were dead. And her family was dead. Tai was dead. And the only hope she had, was being torn away from her. Kari snapped. "You SELFISH BASTARD!" Kari took Ken down to the rooftop in a fit of fury.

Angewomon recovered, throwing Stingmon off. "Stingmon, have you lost all off your senses!"

Stingmon hovered a short distance away. "I have to serve Ken, you know that! Please Angewomon, just leave."

"NEVER!" Angewomon screamed. "I lost all of my friends! Even the digimon I loved… but never told." Angewomon pointed her finger at Stingmon. "If I have to go through you to get to her, then so BE IT!" Angewomon wings on her gloves expanded. "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Stingmon narrowly dodged. Even he was surprised how quickly Angewomon fought back. "I don't want to hurt you, but I need to help Ken!" The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders tripled in length. "Spiking Strike!" He soared at Angewomon.

Angewomon grabbed his wrist as he came forward. Using his own momentum, she slammed him into the wall of the building. "And I have to help Kari! And all our other dead friends!"

Stingmon kicked up, catching Angewomon on the side of the head. He managed to break her grip, and Stingmon flew off. "If Ladydevimon dies, Sam dies! Ken would not be able to handle that again!"

"Joe, Gomamon, Biyomon, Sora!" Angewomon flew up at top speeds and caught Stingmon in the chest. "Tentomon, Cody, Armadillomon, Mimi!" Angewomon smacked Stingmon upside the head. "Gabumon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Wizardmon!" Angewomon nailed Stingmon on the side of his head as she rattled of the names of her dead friends. "Tai, TK, Davis, PATAMON, VEEMON!" Angewomon screamed the last two names. "How many lives will Ken sacrifice! An entire WORLD!"

Stingmon took one more blow across the face, and went flying down to the rooftop. He grunted in pain as he rolled on the cement ceiling. Stingmon knew it wasn't a fair fight, her being an ultimate and all, but he had no choice. Stingmon got to his feet, but Angewomon landed in front of him. She shoved him hard with both hands. "Stay down!" Angewomon ordered as he fell back down. "I have a world to save! I have to find Ladydevimon before she escapes!"

Angewomon turned around, right into Ladydevimon's face. "You found me." Angewomon gasped as five razor sharp fingers rammed through her chest. "Congratulations." Ladydevimon smiled as the pain registered on Angewomon's face.

"NO!" Stingmon got to his feet, instantly forgetting about the pain.

Angewomon turned his head in his direction. "Stop…her…" She coughed out, before she broke up into a flurry of white atoms.

Ladydevimon laughed as Angewomon broke up. "Thanks for the assist. Want to join up with the winning side?"

"This is not what I wanted!" Stingmon screamed. Horror filled him as he realized what happened.

"It is what I wanted." Ladydevimon answered. "But no matter. You'll be on my side." Ladydevimon's costume morphed, and black gears came flying out. "One way or another."

Back on the rooftop, Kari and Ken were still fighting strong. Kari seemed to be winning, fueled by a flame at the lost of her brother. "Why!"

"I will not lose Sam again!" Ken held Kari by her wrists.

"And you'll let everyone else die!" Kari yelled as she redoubled her efforts.

"For Sam I would do anything!" Ken retaliated, sweating under the strain. He felt a sudden weight off his chest, as Kari was effortlessly lifted off him.

"And you simply must tell me about this Sam I've heard so much about." Ladydevimon held Kari by the neck, squeezing her tight.

"Let her go!" Ken shouted.

"You do have to make up you mind." Ladydevimon shook her head. "I really do have to know what side everyone is on." Ladydevimon looked at Kari. "Oh, I know what side you're on." Ladydevimon turned Kari in her grip so she faced her. "Pity about your companion. She was a valuable servant to me for a short while."

Tears filled Kari's eyes. "You…murderer…." She got out.

"True." Ladydevimon casually flipped Kari from her grip, flinging her off the side of the building. "Very true."

"KARI!" Ken ran to the side as he heard Kari's scream become fainter and fainter, until it ceased. He crumbled, as he looked over the side, hardly able to breath. "What have I done?" Stingmon landed by his side. "Stingmon, fly down…maybe she…" Ken started babbling, trying to comprehend what he was responsible for.

Ladydevimon walked up to Ken. "I am afraid Stingmon had a change of disposition." A black gear formed in Ladydevimon's hand. "He works for me now. As do you!"

Back in the present….

Sam shook his head awake. He looked straight into the red eyes of Izzy Izumi, the Digimon Emperor. "I was really hoping you were a dream."

"More like a nightmare." Izzy picked Sam up, and threw him against Myotismon. Palmon and Alpha-Gatomon were there as well, after destroying Flamedramon and Wizardmon. Delta-Cody was sitting down in a chair as well, exhausted from killing his double and his digimon companion. "Keep an eye on him."

Myotismon clamped down on Sam's arms as Izzy walked over to the council. "So, Izzy is it?" Sam spoke. "I don't see Ken or Kari anywhere. Guess they escaped back in time?" Sam smiled. "Too bad. Guess you're little empire is about to come crashing down."

"Actually, your brother is on my side." Izzy chuckled as he monitored the time line.

"Ken would never help the Digimon Emperor!" Sam announced.

"Ken was the first Digimon Emperor. You see, back where he comes from, he is a petty little child who wished he could as powerful as I was. You however, managed to shift his focus." Izzy replied. "Unfortunately, Ken neglected one point when he decided to restore the original time line." Izzy walked up to Sam. "You see, you died in the first time line. A horrible accident. Quite tragic." Izzy bowed his head in a mock prayer. "And it crushed our dear friend Ken to the point of madness." Izzy smirked. "And he doesn't think he can handle that situation a second time."

"You tricked him!" Sam struggled, but in vain as Myotismon held his grip tight.

"Not in the slightest! When he returns with Kari, I will spare you and your brother as promised." Izzy turned back towards the computer. "I would have followed him, but he inputted a password on the time portal program before he left. I deduce he doesn't trust me. No matter. The power charged in the lab has almost died out already. The wall of time protecting you disappeared quite recently. In another few seconds, time travel will become impossible to anyone but me, the time line will solidify and all will be right in my world." Izzy began to laugh.

"IZZY!"

Izzy turned around as Matt stormed into the lab. "Gamma, can this wait? I am a little preoccupied." Jun was right behind him, with a look of anguish and hate that seemed matched only by Matt's. This caught Izzy's attention. Izzy was about to say something about allowing his concubine to know his identity, but Matt spoke first.

"No it can't!" Matt walked up to Izzy without the least bit of fear. Losing Gabumon and seeing the bodies of TK and Davis had driven out all dread. "I am through!"

Izzy cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"You heard me!" Matt shout as he tore of his leather jacket and threw it at Izzy's feet. "You are a monster, and I almost turned into one just like you."

"Trouble…" Alpha-Gatomon shook her head.

"Another Council of Five position opening up soon." Palmon observed.

Izzy didn't answer Matt at first, just looking at the jacket at his feet. "I will overlook this temporary bout of morality, because of your years of loyal service." Izzy looked back at Matt.

"You've become so power mad you don't even hear anymore!" Matt shouted. "You promised!"

"I spared your TK. He's still in the Digital World with your father and mother." Izzy answered. "This TK sealed his fate when he defied me."

"And Gabumon!" Matt screamed.

"And my brother!" Jun yelled at the young boy from behind Matt.

"Are…were threats. As was the rest of the digidestined and their digimon." Izzy coldly replied. "I didn't think you cared about your digimon, Gamma?"

"Matt, my name is MATT!" Matt bowed his head. "I still can't believe how blind I was." Matt scowled. "And how depraved you are."

Izzy smirked. "It's too late for side changes. You know far too much. Pity."

"So what are you going to do coward?" Matt shouted. "Kill me!"

"No. I know this will pass. We just have to eliminate the sources of your humanity." Izzy's eyes flashed red. Matt was used to this, but Jun screamed. Izzy turned his gaze towards Jun.

"What the hell are you!" Jun took a step back.

"Annoyed." Izzy shoved Matt aside to the ground, in one swift motion, began to fire at Jun.

"NO!" Matt instinctively brought out his whip. Izzy hadn't fully activated his powers, and was pulled off balance as the whip that encircled his arm pulled down. The blast blew a hole in the floor and even managed to stun the surprised Izzy. The floor crumbled, sending Matt and Izzy tumbling downwards.

"Whoa…" Delta-Cody smirked as he sat in the chair, trying not to fall asleep from the exertion he was forcing his body through.

Smoke and debris filled the lab. Sam tensed himself. There were four highly trained Council of Five members in the labs. A normal human wouldn't have a chance. It'd be suicide. _(Well…)_ Sam thought to himself. _(Who wants to live forever?)_ Sam balled up the fist in his left hand, and delivered a powerful elbow strike to Myotismon's stomach.

Well normally, the best a blow like this to Myotismon would merely have bruised your elbow; Sam was fortunate enough to strike the area where Cody had gashed Myotismon before. Myotismon screamed and fell to the ground as the wound reopened. Sam turned around and struck Myotismon on the neck, where he saw another deep cut. Myotismon screamed again and tried to swipe at Sam, but succumbed to the pain.

Sam took off to the council. Delta-Cody got up off the chair, but Sam shoved him away. Delta-Cody fell to the ground, the blow and lack of blood caused him to pass out. His sword dropped from his hands and rolled over to the computer council. "Poison Ivy!" Green vines came soaring at him from Palmon's hands. Sam fell to the ground on his stomach, letting out a grunt.

"Well, Izzy said we'd spare you." Alpha-Gatomon replied from Palmon's side. "But he didn't say we couldn't cut you up a bit!" Alpha-Gatomon screamed and leapt forward.

"Leave him alone!" A metal pipe connected with Alpha-Gatomon in mid-air. Alpha-Gatomon went tumbling into the hole Izzy made.

"My old kitchen maid." Palmon smirked. "Poison Ivy!" Vines from her other hand snatched the pipe and pulled Jun forward. "Guess you wouldn't make a good Epsilon."

"My sentiments exactly!" Jun let the pipe go and fell to the ground. Palmon walked over Jun an evil smirk on her face. Jun moved suddenly, throwing a face full of dirt in Palmon's eyes.

Palmon coughed and sputtered as her vision blurred. "Bitch!" She instinctively retracted her vines to rub her eyes.

"Same to you!" Jun pushed Palmon back. She wasn't sure why she was helping this boy; she just knew she had to. A war scream turned her around. The last vision she was Alpha-Gatomon sailing towards her, claws aimed at her throat.

Sam felt the vines unravel from his feet. He got up and ran towards the Council, grabbing the sword Delta-Cody dropped. Sam wasn't sure why, he just felt like he needed a weapon. He turned his head when he heard Alpha- Gatomon scream. "NO!" Sam shouted as Alpha-Gatomon sailed past. Jun fell to the ground. Sam moved to help her, but he instantly knew there was nothing he could do. He turned back towards the computer, and typed in seven letters in rapid succession.

Alpha-Gatomon landed on the ground, her claws bloody. The blow had only annoyed her, but she had to climb back up. "Hey Sam! Your turn!" Alpha-Gatomon turned towards Sam, just as a flash of light filled the lab. Alpha-Gatomon covered her eyes, but it disappeared quickly. Alpha-Gatomon looked around the lab, but she came to an instant conclusion. Sam was gone.

Izzy floated up in the lab, carrying the slumped form of Matt on his shoulder. "Lock him up. He'll come to his senses…." Izzy looked around. Myotismon and Delta-Cody were just getting up, struggling to do so. Palmon's eyes were watering, and she was rubbing them constantly. Alpha-Gatomon stood by the body of Jun, her claws bloody. "What happened!" Izzy threw Matt down.

The Council of Five members looked at one another, each one afraid to speak. Ladydevimon however, witnessed the entire event from the screen. "Sam broke free with the help of that girl."

Palmon looked briefly at Jun's body with the ever-increasing pool of blood. "He must have known the password."

"You aren't telling me…." Izzy ran to the computer council. Sure enough, the time portal had been activated one last time. There was apparently just enough energy for one last time jump. "NO!" Izzy slammed his fist on the keyboard, shattering it. One word flashed on the screen over and over again. The password Ken used. Bubbles.

8 years ago…

"So Ken…" Ladydevimon walked on the rooftop. Bats floated all around her as she walked slowly in circles around the young boy. "Now let's have our discussion."

Ken still had tears in her eyes as he lay bound on the floor. His arms and legs were tied with steel bounds.. He had only meant to stop Kari and Angewomon, and now they were both dead. He looked back up at Ladydevimon. "Go to hell!" Ken spat.

"If anyone's going to hell, it'll be you." Ladydevimon caught Ken under his jaw with her boot.

Ken saw stars, and tasted the coppery texture of his blood in his mouth. "I'm not answering any of your questions murderer!"

Ladydevimon yanked Ken off the rooftop. "Do we have to go through the whole messy torture routine?" Ladydevimon's razor sharp fingers ran up and down his cheek.

"I don't care anymore!" Ken shouted. "All my friends are dead! There is only one thing that matters to me. And you can't take that away!"

Ladydevimon scowled, and dropped Ken to the ground. "Yes. This Sam I've been hearing so much about." Ladydevimon walked away. "And I can see I can peel you like a grape and still not get a word of truth." Ladydevimon walked to the corner of the ceiling. "But we have other sources of information, right my insectiod friend?"

"Anything my lady." Stingmon saluted.

Ken scowled again. "Stingmon please! Snap out of it!" Stingmon was the one who placed the steel bounds on him, rendering him motionless.

"Ladydevimon is my master now, pathetic human." Sting retorted, not at all in control of himself.

"You see?" Ladydevimon traced a finger on Stingmon's chin. "Complete and utter obedience. I do love these black gears of mine. Now then, lets go have our chat."

"As you wish Ladydevimon." Stingmon took off after Ladydevimon in the air.

"Stingmon!" Ken cried, trying to get up, but falling down on his bruised chin.

"Don't worry." Ladydevimon turned and faced Ken briefly. "I'll be back shortly."

Ladydevimon and Stingmon landed on a neighbouring rooftop. "Maybe I should kill the child, but I want to know why he saved me." Ladydevimon turned to Stingmon. "Maybe you can help me with that. What is with that kid?"

"My digidestined is trying to save his brother." Stingmon answered obediently. "That is the Sam you've heard so much about."

"That Ken is a digidestined?" Ladydevimon replied, surprised. She realized that is was obvious. Why else would this Stingmon hang around a human? "So how many digidestined are there?"

"There were the original eight from which you are well aware. There were others, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Michael that I know of. There are others from what I can tell." Stingmon replied. "But in the time line Izzy runs, all have been killed."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ladydevimon rubbed her head. "More digidestined? And more importantly Izzy?"

"Izzy takes over the world in four years, after turning you into a computer program. Kari was here to stop you, which would revert the time line to the original. But Ken's brother dies in the first time, so he is here to make sure you will interfere with Izzy, and in turn, Izzy destroys you." Stingmon recapped the events leading up to this point.

Ladydevimon walked slowly around the roof, thinking. "So my plan to take the digivices in four years fails." Ladydevimon looked up and smiled. "So new plan. Kill Izzy now. Drop in on my 'cousins' the Izumis" Ladydevimon laughed. "It's not like Izzy's their kid anyway, them being our cousins merely something me and Devimon staged." Ladydevimon walked up to Stingmon. "And I have you to thank for this. You saved me from my destiny."

"I live to serve you my queen." Stingmon replied.

"Because of my black gears." Ladydevimon smiled. "I know it's not really your true feelings. Thai is a problem." Ladydevimon turned around and rubbed her hands.

"What's that?" Stingmon questioned.

"You see, my gears turn any digimon evil and under my control." Ladydevimon rubbed her hands, the finger nails growing loner and longer. "But chosen digimon seem to have a nasty habit of breaking free of their control."

"But I am a chosen digimon." Stingmon replied, not putting two and two together quick enough.

Ladydevimon turned around suddenly, her claws sailing through Stingmon's exoskeleton with ease. She smiled as Stingmon collapsed to his knees. "I know."

The gears affect wore off just as Stingmon felt the pain. "Ken… I'm… sorry." Stingmon fell to his face, before bursting apart in a flurry of green atoms.

Ladydevimon chuckled as her hand morphed back to normal. She turned on her heel, humming softly. "And then there was one..."

Ken was rubbing his wrists rapidly, taking off his sleeves and pant legs, and a good layer of skin. "Come on, come on!"

A soft squeaking of bats turned Ken's attention. Ladydevimon was back, alone. "Well I have everything I need from you." Ladydevimon slowly walked towards Ken.

"What did you do with Stingmon!" Ken demanded, still trying to break his bounds.

"Well, he's a chosen digimon, and my black gears don't have a permanent effect on chosen digimon." Ladydevimon bent don and grabbed Ken's chin. "Which means he was a threat."

"You beast…" Ken's eyes watered.

"But he did tell me all about you and your dear sweet brother." Ladydevimon hauled Ken off the ground. "All the digidestined, digimon, and people you sacrificed to save your brother. He must be very dear to you." The fingers on Ladydevimon's left hand grew longer. "Especially now that you are going to die for him as well." Ladydevimon smiled as she ran her finger nails over Ken's cheek. "I would like to meet this Sam, who so many people died for." Ladydevimon began applying pressure on Ken's face, drawing blood when her expression changed to one of surprise. She dropped Ken suddenly, and looked down. A blade stuck out of her chest, jetting from between her breasts.

"Hello Ladydevimon." The sword was yanked from Ladydevimon's back. Ladydevimon turned around as she fell to her knees. A boy, who looked similar to Ken but older and with glasses stood there, holding a sword. "I am Sam." Sam pulled the sword back. "Nice to meet you."

The blade went through Ladydevimon effortlessly. Ladydevimon gasped as she felt the cold digizoidium flow through her. "Better luck…next……time…" She coughed as her form disentangled into a flurry of black spots.

"SAM!" Ken shouted. "What did you just do!"

Sam threw his sword off the roof. He had grabbed it off the ground before he jumped into the portal. Delta-Cody's sword was a suburb weapon but it served its purpose. Sam walked to the roof and looked off the edge. "I did what I had to do, and what you couldn't."

"Sam, you don't realize…" Ken began to cry.

"I do realize." Sam looked into the skies. Already a strong storm was brewing, unlike any storm this world had ever seen. "I know you're not my Ken, anymore then I am you're Sam. I know that in your time….I'm dead." Sam looked back at his brother. "But my life is not important, especially when compared to so many others."

"But Sam…I can't lose you again!" Ken looked around. It was already too late though. The skies were crackling with white light, soundless lightning. Ken recognized this, he had seen it once before, just before he was thrust into this reality.

"Ken." Sam turned to his brother. "All the things I wanted to say. Wanted to do. And there wasn't time. So I just want to say one thing. Ken…I love you."

Ken's eyes were watering. He grabbed his brother. "I love you too!"

Sam returned the hug. "I'll miss you…." The white light consumed him.

Ken was enveloped in the time stream a heart beat later. "I'll never forget…"

And as we draw to the grand conclusion of my epic lemon! I hope you liked the ending. There is one more chapter to come.


End file.
